


Das Leben findet einen Weg - After we had a 2nd Date

by LinaSchoen



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Jurassic World
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 66
Words: 208,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaSchoen/pseuds/LinaSchoen
Summary: To be continued - ...again....Endlich ein normales Leben nach Jurassic World. So wie es sich Clarie immer gewünscht hat.Endlich Zeit, um einander kennen zu lernen und etwas Neues zu beginnen...Fernab von Dschungel und Dinoschuppen hat bereits etwas seinen Anfang genommen, von dem Claire nicht geahnt hätte, dass es ihr sorgsam geordnetes Leben, auch ohne Dinosaurier  erneut gehörig auf den Kopf  und Owen vor ganz neue Herausforderungen stellen wird!  ©Lina Schön, Oktober 2016





	1. ***Lt. Grady***

Sie riss das Kalenderblatt ab und sah den roten Kreis:   
\- Navy: Back Home -   
Sie sprang aus dem Bett hüpfte regelrecht durch die Wohnung.   
Endlich nicht mehr allein.   
Er würde zurückkommen: Heute - und er hatte wieder mal überlebt.   
Niemand hatte ihr gesagt, dass es so schwer sein würde, die Geliebte eines Soldaten zu sein, oder dass sie fast regelmäßig bei seinen Eltern sitzen würde, um wenigstens einen Teil von ihm um sich zu haben, damit sie mit ihnen gemeinsam die Nachrichten ansehen konnte. Oder dass es bedeutete: Bei jedem Bombenanschlag und jeder Nachricht von dort hektisch zu Googlen, in welchem Gebiet er stationiert - und zu hoffen, dass es weit genug von ihm entfernt war.

Kat versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie sie ihn aufgegabelt hatte: Er hatte in seiner Uniform einfach heiß ausgesehen am Flughafen.   
Wie er in das kleine Bistro gestiefelt war, in dem sie bedient hatte....   
Darum hatte sie ihre Telefonnummer auf seinen Becher vom Cofe to go gekritzelt.   
Nie wäre ihr in den Sinn gekommen, dass er tatsächlich zurückrufen würde.  
Bis genau das passiert war.

Kat machte ihr Handy an und registrierte die Nachricht:   
Owen:   
Kommen nicht über die Grenze. Wir können das Land erst in den nächsten Tagen verlassen. Ich melde mich wieder :-* O.

Die Enttäuschung ergriff urplötzlich völlig von ihr Besitz, als sie registrierte, was es bedeutete, und sich dann rasch in bodenlose Wut verwandelte.   
Ich hab die Schnauze so voll davon.   
Sie drückte die Ruftaste.

Es dauerte ewig, bis ein Laut im Apparat zu hören war: Einem knirschenden Kratzen folgte ein arabisches Kauderwelsch, bis endlich aus dem Apparat ein gehetztes und schlecht gelauntes: "Grady!? "kam.   
"Ich bins.... " meinte Katherine leise und schluckte.   
Seine Stimme tat auf höchst sonderbare Weise weh.   
"Hey Kat, is' gerade ganz schlecht... wir sind hier mitten in den Grenzkontrollen.... "  
Im Hintergrund war ein Heidenlärm und schrecklicher Tumult zu hören.   
Diese harte, so schrecklich fremd klingende Sprache drang an ihr Ohr, dann das Lachen eines Kameraden... ...Hundegebell... und wieder ein Schleifen, so als würde er das Telefon kurz über seine Jacke reiben.  
"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du morgen dann kommst... " fragte sie zaghaft in die Geräuschkulisse hinein.   
"WAS?" kam es aus dem Apparat und Katherine war klar, dass er ihre entäuschte Stimme nicht verstanden haben konnte, bei dem Krach um ihn herum. Also war es überflüssig eine Gemüttslage im Klang ihrer Stimme unterzubringen und so brüllte sie in den Hörer: " WANN BIST DU HIER!?"  
"Ich hab echt keine Ahnung... wenn ich was weiß, melde ich mich... die akzeptieren nicht jeden Pass... Is' chaotisch hier ... wie immer..."

* * *

"... Tja und nun hocke ich weiterhin in unserer Bude und warte aufs Christkind.... " endete Kat und bestellte sich noch einen Kaffee.   
Sie saß mit Brittany beim Frühstück, nachdem sie nun schon den zweiten Tag mit sinnlosem Warten verbracht hatte. Sie wusste nichtmal GENAU Wo er war.   
Es war geheim - Navy geheim! Das einzige was sie zuließen, war ein ungefährer Standpunkt in der Nähe des tatsächlichen Aufenthaltsortes.   
Es war ein furchbares Gefühl und es ließ in ihr immer mehr den Entschluss reifen, dass es nicht das war, was sie bis in alle Ewigkeiten ertragen wollte.

"Er kann ja auch nicht wirklich was dafür ... " gab Brittany jetzt halbherzig zu bedenken. Die blonde Freundin warf die Haare in den Nacken. Für den Moment war Kat sich unsicher, ob sie die richtige war, um mit ihr ihren Frust herauszulassen. Wenn sie eins jetzt nicht brauchen konnte dann : Bedenken!  
" Dafür spendiert er uns das alles hier... ", grinste Katherine jetzt triumphal und wedelte mit einer Kreditkarte auf der deutlich zu lesen war :  
Owen M. Grady.   
Auch wenn sie enttäuscht darüber war, es war nicht enttäuscht genug für eine Trotzreaktion, die sie zu seiner Karte hatte greifen lassen, die er ihr für den Notfall überlassen hatte.   
Solte er schon sehen, was er davon hatte.  
"... du hast seine Kreditkarte? "  
"Er war so freundlich mir diese zu überlassen..."  
Brittany grinste diebisch und winkte die Kellnerin heran.  
"Ich finde dafür, dass du wieder mal hier rum hockst und auf ihn wartest, sollte er uns wenigstens ein Kribbelwasser ausgeben...", sagte sie nun geschäftig -  
Danke Brittany, genau das habe ich gebraucht!   
"Ehrlich, überleg dir mal, wie lange du das noch mitmachen willst...Mal abgesehen davon, dass du ständig bei seinen Eltern, oder der Schwester abhängst, um zu sehen ob er es geschafft hat... das ist doch keine Beziehung..."  
Kat zuckte die Schultern und starrte einen Moment zur Kacheldecke des Dunn Bros Coffee.  
"Ich häng halt dran..." murmelte sie nachdenklich, blickte ihre Freundin erneut an und fügte trotzig hinzu: "...und außerdem ist er 'ne echte Granate in der Kiste...", fuhr sie schwärmerisch fort , dann lachte sie.  
Brittany grinste und bestellte gleich eine ganze Flasche Prosecco.  
"Was hast du davon, wenn er nicht bei dir ist? Du weißt doch nicht was er macht, wenn du NICHT dabei bist..."

* * *

Er sehnte sich nach einer heißen Dusche und einem richtigen Bett.   
Endlich schlafen können, ohne das Krachen von Geschützen und Granatenfeuer als Schlaflied.   
Den Stand by Schlaf ausschalten.  
Ruhe!   
Ohne Angstjammern um ihn herum, oder das nächtliche Durchstreifen von vermeintlich leerstehenden Häusern, immer die Anspannung im Nacken, dass an der nächsten Ecke ein Terrorist mit einem selbstgebastelten Bombengürtel alles in die Luft sprengen würde.  
Es war schlimm genug, dass dieser Film oft zum Vorschein kam, wenn er die Augen schloss, es dauerte immer Wochen bis es ihm gelang, ohne das einzuschlafen .

"Wir sind da ---", meinte der Taxifahrer und hielt vor dem Appartement.  
"Danke..." Owen zahlte, stieg aus und zerrte seinen Seesack aus dem Kofferraum, schulterte ihn und schritt in freudiger Erwartung auf die lang ersehnte Tür zu.  
Zu Hause ---- Duschen --- Atmen --- Couch und Kat --- die auf ihn wartete.   
Allein der Gedanke an sie, ließ seinen Schritt schneller werden.

Noch bevor er den Schlüssel aus seiner Uniform gezogen hatte, um die Haustür zu öffnen, flammte das Licht über der Tür auf und beschien die regennasse Treppe.   
Es hatte gerade aufgehört zu Regnen, doch die Straßen dampfen noch.  
Hinter der Türe ertönte ein schepperndes Klappern und Ratschen, dann wurde sie geöffnet.  
Kat erschien im Türrahmen und schob energisch einen Koffer vor seine Füße.  
Sie ging dabei mit einer derartigen Heftigkeit zu Werke, dass es ihn fast von der mittleren Stufe gehauen hätte., auf der er zum Stehen gekommen war.  
Das Licht das von innen nach draußen fiel, ließ ihre Figur wie in einem bedrohlichen Schattenspiel wirken.  
"Kat?", fragte er unsicher, trat einen weiteren Schritt nach oben und ließ den Haustürschlüssel nun wieder in die Seitentasche seiner Jacke gleiten, als ein weiter Koffer dem Ersten folgte.  
"Nimm das - und sieh zu das du Land gewinnst..." keifte sie ihn hart an.  
"Was soll denn das werden?!" fragte er ruhig und sein müder Geist schien nur langsam zu begreifen, was sich hier ereignete .   
Hat sie mir tatsächlich meine Sachen zusammengepackt?   
"Ich kann das nicht mehr Owen... ich will das du gehst..." über ihr Gesicht rollten Tränen.  
Owen kam jetzt endlich die letzte Stufen hoch stellte seinen Seesack ab und versuchte sie zu berühren, doch sie entwand sich seiner Hand .  
"Was ist denn los?" fragte er vorsichtig und sein Kopf wollte rein garnichts begreifen  
Sie muss den Verstand verloren haben!  
"Geh!!" jetzt fing sie an zu schreien, "... komm nicht wieder hier her... Es ist Aus und Vorbei. Ich habe das ewige Warten auf dich satt..." jetzt stieß sie ihn heftig vor die Brust, so dass Owen, durch die Überraschung die Stufen wieder hinunter taumelte, die er bereits herauf gekommen war.   
Er hatte das Gefühl, in einem weiteren schlechten Film aufgewacht zu sein.   
Das hier konnte unmöglich real sein.  
Das ist doch MEINE Wohnung!   
In diesem Moment sauste eine CD durch die Luft, haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbei.   
Er duckte sich aus der Wurfbahn, der Tonträger landete knirschend auf dem Asphalt und ein Scheppern verriet, dass die Plastikhülle in Einzelteile zerbarst.  
"Nimm bloß deine dämlichen Sachen mit!" kam es von der Tür und die nächste CD traf ihn hart genau mit einer Ecke an der Stirn, landete auf ebenfalls auf dem Gehsteig und die silberne Scheibe fiel schlitternd heraus.  
Dann warf sie die Tür ins schloss und der Schlüssel wurde herumgedreht.  
"Heeey!", brüllte Owen die verschlossene Tür an, und bückte sich um seine CDs einzusammeln, dann blickte er wieder zurück zur Tür, "Was soll den der Mist?! Kathrine?! KAAAT!"  
Im Nachbarapartment öffnete sich ein Fenster.  
"Was ist das hier für ein Theater, können sie nicht drin streiten...? Verflucht.."  
"Halt die Klappe! Greg!" fauchte Owen den dicken Nachbarn an, er beschwerte sich ständig über irgendwas und klebte immer neugierig am Fenster. Was er jetzt garnicht gebrauchen konnte war, dass diese Nervensäge nun auch noch Zeuge seiner erbarmungswürdigen Lage wurde, " würde ich ja gern!" murmelte er dann leise.  
Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

* * *

Amber hatte die kleine Rose auf dem Arm, als sie die Tür öffnete .   
Owen wusste das seine Nichte schlecht schlief, und es tat ihm sehr leid, seine Schwester offensichtlich aus dem Bett geholt zu haben.   
Allerdings war ihm keine bessere Lösung eingefallen, um auf die Schnelle ein Nachtlager zu finden.  
Offenbar hatte seine Freundin andere Pläne mit der gemeinsamen Wohnung.   
Auf der weiteren Taxifahrt hierher hatte er sich das Hirn zermartert, was bloß passiert sein könnte, dass Katherine derart reagierte - doch inzwischen war es einfach nur einer erschöpften Leere gewichen.

Ambers Gesicht überflog ein erleichtertes Lächeln, als sie Owen vor der Tür stehen sah.SIe sah wirklich müde aus und Owens schlechtes Gewissen nagte sehr an ihm.  
Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und quetschte dabei die Zweijährige fast mit an seine dreckige Uniform.  
"Du bist da...." meinte sie und konnte ein Tränchen nicht verkneifen, "Geht es dir gut?"  
Dann sah sie die kleine, blutende Macke, die die CD dort hinterlassen hatte an seinem Kopf und die unendliche Traurigkeit in seinem Gesicht.  
"Was ist passiert?" Die Müdigkeit auf ihren Zügen wich schlagartig einem unterschwelligen Entsetzen.  
Der Blick auf die Koffer hinter ihm, ließ sie nichts gutes erahnen.  
"Ich will einfach nur irgendwo schlafen Amber.... ", meinte er resigniert, auf große Erklärungen verzichtend.  
Amber ließ ihn herein und stellte Rose auf den Boden während, Owen sein Gepäck herein holte.   
"Was ist mit deiner Wohnung?...Kannst du dort nicht schlafen? "inzwischen schien sie mindestens so konfus wie er sich fühlte.  
Owen setzte sich auf die Garderobenbank und begann seine schwarzen Stiefel aufzuschnüren.   
Während Rose an den Bändern seines Packsacks spielte.  
"Es sieht so aus, als hätte ich keine mehr... sie befindet sich plötzlich irgendwie auf feindlichem Sperrgebiet... " seufzte er und zerrte die Schuhe von den Füßen und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand, als er es geschafft hatte, so als sei es eine unglaubliche Anstrengung gewesen.   
Alles war anstrengend.   
Reden.   
Nachdenken.   
Sitzen.   
Einen winzigen Moment schloss er die Augen.   
"Was soll das denn heißen? " fragte Amber nun und pflückte Rose wieder vom Boden, die sofort quietschend ihre Hände nach ihrem Onkel austreckte.   
Owen öffnete die Augen.   
Er war ihr natürlich eine ausführliche Erklärung schuldig, wenn diese nicht so unendlich schwer wäre. Denn wie sollte er ihr etwas erklären, was er selbst nicht verstand?  
"Keine Ahnung, Kat hat mich angebrüllt, dass sie mich nicht mehr sehen will und mir meinen Hausrat vor den Kopf geworfen... ", startete er einen Erklärungversuch und tippte sich dabei an die Stirn, "...dann war die Tür zu und ich hiermit auf der Straße...." als er das gesagt hatte, kreiste er gestikulierend mit dem Finger seine Klamotten ein.   
"Wie jetzt? Dass ist doch DEINE Wohnung... " ereiferte sich Amber nun und kräuselte wütend die Strin.   
Hilflos zuckte er breiten Schultern und schnaufte.  
"Gestern war sie noch bei Mom und Dad. Sie wollte ausgehen und sich ablenken, weil du später kämst als gedacht.... Ihre Freundin Brittany hat sie noch bei ihnen aufgesammelt.Ich war zufällig auch dort... "  
"Mhm.... ". machte er und sein Hirn arbeitete unaufhörlich daran, der Erschöpfung nicht nachzugeben und gleichzeitig zu verarbeiten, dass er im Augenblick aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund, nicht in sein zu Hause zurück kehren konnte.   
"... Ich mach dir die Couch zurecht.... " meinte Amber dann versöhnlich, als sie ihn eine Weile angesehen hatte.   
Es hatte offensichtlich keinen Sinn mit ihm ein Gespräch über das Geschehene zu führen.   
Erfahrungsgemäß würde die Welt nach einer großen Portion Schlaf am nächsten Tag anders aussehen.   
Er erinnerte sie sehr an ihren zurückkehrenden Vater in diesem Moment.   
"Danke... ", nuschelte er und erhob sich schwerfällig.

* * *

Als Owen später frisch geduscht und in Freizeitkleidung in der Mini Küche seiner Schwester stand, wollte ihm immer noch nicht in den Kopf, was genau um alles in der Welt dazu geführt hatte, dass er nun hier saß.   
Amber hatte Rose erneut ins Bett gebracht und sie quakte ins Babyfon.  
Sie wusste inzwischen, zwar auch nicht mehr, darüber wie es dazu gekommen war, dass ihr Bruder mit seinen Siebensachen am späten Abend vor ihrer Tür stand, jedoch zumindest soviel, dass es ihm genauso unbegreiflich war wie ihr und er keine Erklärung für sie parat hatte.  
"Ich weiß nicht was ich mit dem Kind machen soll... sie schläft einfach nicht...", seufzte Amber erschöpft, um die Unterhaltung in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, "und Kyle ist mal wieder nicht da. Manchmal hasse ich seinen Job...Ava war so pflegeleicht...Ich hoffe Nummer Drei toppt das nicht noch... dann gebe ich sie zur Adoption frei..."scherzte sie, mit dem Finger auf ihren runden Babybauch tippend und lächelte schwach.   
"Danke das ich trotzdem hierbleiben kann, ich weiß, du hast auch viel um die Ohren...", meinte Owen und fühlte sich mehr denn je wie ein Eindringling.  
Amber strubbelte ihm in Großer - Schwester - Manier über die vom Duschen noch feuchten Haare und lachte herzhaft, als Owen genervt den Kopf wegzog. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst:  
"Wofür hat man sonst 'ne große Schwester..? Ich bin wie immer froh, dass du gesund hier sitzt, und ich würde mir am liebsten dieses Miststück vorknöpfen, dass dir deine wohlverdiente Freizeit versaut hat. Verdammt nochmal! Das ist doch DEIN zu Hause, das kannst du dir doch nicht gefallen lassen..."  
Owen stöhnte.   
In seinem Kopf dröhnte es nach wie vor und er wusste dass es noch ein paar Tage anhalten würde.   
Die Vorstellung ohne Rückzugsmöglichkeit hier fest zu sitzen war nicht gerade verlockend und dennoch verlangte sein Körper nur noch nach Schlaf.  
"Okay, ich weiß.. ich lass dich in Ruhe..." gab sie schließlich auf, " ich versuche den Rest der Nacht zu nutzen, bevor die kleine Quäke wieder ganz da ist." sie zeigte auf das mittlerweile still gewordene Babyfon, "Ich habe dir alles hingelegt..." sie nickte mit dem Kopf zur Couch im Wohnzimmer, auf der ein großes, blaues Kopfkissen und eine frische Decke lag.  
"Danke Amber..." Owen erhob sich schwerfällig, küsste flüchtig ihre Wange.  
Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich mit einem dumpfen Söhnlaut in die Kissen fallen.  
Es fühlte sich an wie ausgeknipst, denn sobald sein Kopf das weiche Federkissen berührt hatte, glitt er hinab in einen komatösen Schlaf.

* * *

Amber erwachte durch ein seltsames Rauschen im Babyfon, dem folgte die beruhigende Stimme ihres Bruders, der auf Rose einredete.  
"Hey... wenn du nicht als Adoptivkind enden willst, dann würde ich leise sein..."  
Sie musste lachen und hörte zu, wie er leise mit ihr sprach.  
"...hast du Hunger? Oder kannst du einfach nicht schlafen?...Ich kenn mich leider überhaupt nicht aus...", er klang in der Tat ein wenig hilflos.  
Sie konnte hören wie er sie scheinbar aus dem Bettchen nahm und mit einem mal war Rosie still.  
Ein wenig verdutzt über den abrupten Abbruch der erneuten nächtlichen Störung, erhob sie sich und schlich zum Zimmer ihrer jüngsten Tochter um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen und so konnte Amber die Beiden leise unbemerkt beobachten.  
Owen stand in dem Raum und wiegte den kleinen Körper hin und her und summte leise.  
Sie wagte es nicht zu stören, denn sie fürchtete wenn sie ihn dabei ertappte, würde es ihm unangenehm sein.  
Als Rose ganz ruhig war, wollte Owen sie zurück ins Bettchen legen, was die Kleine jedoch dazu veranlasste erneut die Sirene anzuwerfen.  
"Schhh schhhh... Bitte nicht...." er drückte den kleinen Körper wieder an sich und begann erneut mit seinem Ritual.  
Es war immer so lange von Erfolg gekrönt, bis er in die Nähe ihres Bettes kam.  
Amüsiert darüber zog sich Amber zurück, wissend ihre Kleine in guten Händen zu haben. Auch wenn sie ein klein wenig Mitleid mit ihm hatte.   
Er würde es schon richten.

"Okay Rosie....", meinte Owen geduldig.  
Er beugte sich über das Gitterbettchen, zerrte die Bettdecke aus dem Bett seiner Nichte und ging mit ihr zu seinem Schlaflager auf der Couch, "...du findest schlafen doof, ich nicht.. meinst du nicht wir könnten da eine Lösung finden?"  
Er lies sich zurück auf das Kissen sinken und gähnte herzhaft.  
Behutsam bettete er Rose auf seine Brust und deckte sie mit ihrer Decke zu, damit sie nicht fror.  
Das Beste was ihm passieren konnte, war hier zu sein, aufgefangen vom Schoß seiner Familie, und die Kleine im Arm zu halten.  
Dessen war er sich in diesem Augenblick mehr als bewusst.  
Besser als jedes blöde Navy - Pychogespräch, dass ihm noch bevorstand.   
Wie immer wenn er zurückgekehrt war.  
Wegen der mentalen Gesundheit der Truppe.  
Es ging ihm so auf den Geist.  
Es waren sowieso immer die selben Fragen:"Haben sie geschossen? Wann? Auf Wen? Wie fühlen sie sich? Wie denken sie über ihren nächsten Einsatz? Ist ihr häusliches Umfeld stabil?"  
"Es könnte stabiler sein..."murmelte er mit vor sich hin.  
Noch ein Fehler Owen!   
Es sollten positive Selbstgespräche sein.   
Laut Agenda, dass hast du wohl vergessen.   
"Benötigen sie eine Verlängerung ihres Heimaturlaubs?"  
Diese Frage war immer die letzte, er hatte sie immer verneint.  
Heimaturlaub, was ein merkwürdiges Wort... und doch steckte soviel Wahres darin.   
Natürlich war er zu Hause nur auf Urlaub. Ein bisschen begann er zu verstehen, warum es Katherine so auf die Nerven ging. Doch es sicherte immerhin ihren Lebensunterhalt!   
Man kann sich ja nicht alles aussuchen.  
Denn er brauchte einfach das zusätzliche Geld, um mit ihr ein sorgloses Leben zu führen, und vielleicht war das genau der Grund, warum Kat ihn vor die Tür gesetzt hatte.  
Es gab vielleicht angenehmeres, als wenn nur Gehaltsschecks nach hause kamen.   
Sie einzulösen fiel ihr allerdings nicht schwer, was er jedes mal mit einem Blick auf sein Konto feststellen musste.   
Rose lag wie ein Frosch auf seiner Brust, ihre kleine Hand hatte den Halskragen seines Shirts umklammert und sie wimmerte leise.  
Sanft strich Owen beruhigend über ihren winzigen Rücken, bis der Schlaf ihn irgendwann zurück holte und Rose ebenfalls.

"Mach nicht so einen Lärm Ava...Lass Owen noch ein bisschen Schlafen..." war Ambers flüsternde Stimme, die er als Erstes wieder hörte, und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, als läge ein Findling au seiner Brust.  
Das der Findling seine Nichte war, stellte er fest als er die Augen öffnete und ihre Löckchen sein Kinn kitzelten.  
Vorsichtig schob er die Kleine von sich herunter, und versuchte sich aufzurichten, ohne sie zu wecken, was ihm zu seiner Überraschung gelang.  
Dann begann er zu sortieren, WARUM er überhaupt hier war und seine Erinnerung war leider zu genau.

* * *

"Wie geht es nun weiter?" fragte der Psychologe und machte eine Notiz in seinen Block.  
"Ehm... naja wir sind ja noch nicht fertig...." gab er zu bedenken, "...und ne Wohnung hab ich ja nun nicht mehr..." er dachte an die vergeblichen Anrufe die ins Leere gehallt waren.   
Bis er es irgendwann aufgegeben hatte.   
Er hatte inzwischen keine Lust mehr auf Erklärungen.   
Das Einzige was sie ihm geschickt hatte, war eine Nachricht mit einer ewig langen Erklärung über zu langes Warten, Zuverlässigkeit, Angst und der Information, dass er seine Sachen in der Garage finden würde.  
Seiner Garage.   
"Möchten sie darüber sprechen?"  
"Darüber das mich meine Freundin vor meine eigene Tür gesetzt hat? Und mein ZU HAUSE die Couch im Wohnzimmer meiner Schwester ist? Neee danke... nicht nötig. Schicken sie mich einfach zurück. Oder irgendwoanders hin...Das machen doch sowieso alle. Das ist doch mein Job oder nicht? Herumgeschickt werden..."  
"Ich denke sie benötigen eine Auszeit.Wenn sie Ruhe brauchen... könnte ich..."  
"Nein!" unterbrach Owen ihn genervt. "Brauche ich nicht! Sind wir jetzt fertig?"  
"Nicht ganz Lt. Grady. Wenn sie unbedingt woanders hin möchten, dann hätte ich etwas für sie."  
Er schob ihm eine Akte hin.  
Owen stutze, "... Was ist das?"  
Auf der Mappe prangte das Logo einer Firma:   
InGEN   
und darunter war ein weiteres Abgebildet:   
Jurassic Word a Fusion to Future.  
"Sagen wir mal so es ist ein wertvollerer Einsatz als der in Abbotabatt?"  
Owen kniff die grau - grünen Augen zusammen." Wertvoller als Bin Laden zu erwischen... ?...und eh... sie wissen wie sehr wir das wollen..."  
"Man könnte das eine mit dem Anderen verbinden..." meinte er Arzt nun und lächelte unergründlich.  
Owen schaute ihn immer verwirrter an:," Jurassic World? Ist das nicht ein Freizeitpark?"  
Er begann langsam daran zu zweifeln, ob der Geisteszustand seines Psychologen noch als gesund zu bezeichnen war.  
"Es gibt dort ein militärisches Projekt mit den Produkten des Unternehmens..."


	2. Volltreffer

"Mr. Grady es tut mir wirklich leid, ohne Sicherheiten können wir nichts machen...", die freundliche Dame am Bankschalter machte ein Pokerface.  
"... wo ist denn ihr derzeitiger Wohnsitz?", fragte sie bemüht freundlich und musterte den Kerl mit in den abgewetzten Jeans und dem kurzärmeligen Karo - Hemd, der sich als Owen Grady vorgestellt hatte, voller Argwohn.  
Sein Spanisch war ganz annehmbar, allerdings war sein amerikanischer Akzent kaum zu überhören.  
Offensichtlich war er in eine Schlägerei geraten, auch wenn das verblassende Veilchen in seinem Gesicht nur noch als Schatten zu erkennen war.   
Denaah Jones aber, reichte das als sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass man solchen Leuten bei einer seriösen Bank besser keinen Kredit gewährte.  
Das der Automat seine Kreditkarte eingezogen hatte sprach schließlich eine eindeutige Sprache.  
"Können sie mir sagen, wo sie zuletzt gemeldet waren? Ich finde hier nichts, außer ihrer Keditkartennummer. Dann will ich das gerne überprüfen..." murmelte sie und ihre Finger blieben tippbereit über der Tastatur stehen.  
"Isla Nublar...", kam es über seine Lippen und er schaute sie so flehend an, dass es Denaah fast leid tat, ihre manikürten Hände postwendend sinken zu lassen.  
"Sehr witzig Mr. Grady." jetzt klang sie streng, " das ist kein Wohnsitz, sondern eine Freizeitparkruine..."  
Owen Grady verdrehte die Augen.   
Es war überall das selbe, immer bis er an diesem Punkt angekommen war, war alles noch ganz harmlos. Doch sobald von Jurassic World, oder Isla Nublar die Rede war, wurden die Leute komisch.  
"Denken sie, dass wüsste ich nicht... diese Insel war mein zu Hause..." seine Stimme war ruhig, doch sein Akzent kam nun stärker durch als vorhin.  
"Ja aber sie müssen, ja JETZT auch irgendwo wohnen...oder...?"  
Am Ende wohnt er noch unter einer Brücke ...vielleicht sollte ich den Sicherheitdienst rufen! - Aber so sieht er nicht aus.   
Wer weiß, warum er sich geschlagen hat?   
Vielleicht wegen Geld?  
...und jetzt ist er hier um die Bank zu betrügen...?  
In Denaahs Kopf arbeitete ein präzises, kleines Uhrwerk, dass all ihre erdachten Vermutungen ausspuckte, um sich ihr heutiges Fleißbienchen zu verdienen.  
"Nicht direkt...", kam es zögernd von der anderen Seite des Schalters und seine Hand ging unwillkürlich zu dem Stiftebehälter, der vor ihm auf der Theke stand.   
Gedankenlos begann er mit einem der Kugelschreiber herumzuspielen, bloß um seinen Händen eine Aufgabe zu erteilen.  
"Wir kommen so aber nicht weiter,", startete Denaah einen weiteren Versuch in Sachen freundliche Banksachbearbeiterin, "...was arbeiten sie denn? Haben sie denn gar keine Sicherheiten, ein Auto...oder ein Motorrad? Ein Boot vielleicht?"  
"Hatte ich alles mal, doch mein schönes Motorrad rostet wahrscheinlich gerade genau dort, wo sie glauben, dass es nicht mein Wohnsitz ist, vor sich hin. Ebenso wie mein Auto und ...ich hatte auch mal einen Canadier... Allerdings wird ihnen, dass wohl kaum als Sicherheit ausreichen..."  
Denaah Jones lächelte milde, " Nein..." und damit schloß sie den Bildschirm ihres Arbeitsplatzes.  
"Sehen sie...".   
Er zwinkerte.  
Denaah zuckte die zarten Schultern.  
"Wenn sie mit uns kooperieren wollen, sollten sie schon etwas großzügiger sein, was ihre Informationen angeht...Was ist denn ihr Beruf? Haben sie einen Job?"  
Erneut verharrte sie in Lauerstellung über ihrer Tastatur, bemüht darum, vielleicht doch noch etwas für ihn tun zu können.  
"Hören sie, ich bin hierhergekommen, weil ihre Bank meine Kreditkarte gefressen hat... und ich pleite bin...alles was ich brauche, ist eine kleine Starthilfe..." seufzte er.   
Man merkte ihm an, wie unangenehm es für ihn war zu betteln.  
"Versuchen sie es mit Arbeit...", meinte sie dann schnippisch und er wusste dass das Gespräch damit nun beendet war.

Als sei er ein arbeitsloser Taugenichts, der sich die Kohle von anderen erschleichen wollte.  
Aber wie hätte er denn auftreten sollen?   
Hallo, ich bin der ehemalige Raptortrainer von Jurassic World und habe ein Verhältnis mit meiner Chefin, bei der ich zur Zeit hause, wie ein untergeschlüpfter Penner, weil man meinen schönen Bungalow in die Luft gejagt hat.   
Sie ist gerade nicht da, weil sie ihre Schwester besucht und leider ist mir eben das Brot ausgegangen und ein Flugticket um ihr nachzureisen, so wie ich es versprochen habe, kann ich mir erst Recht nicht kaufen! Bitte helfen sie mir?  
"Danke, für den Tipp..", knurrte er ungehalten und wendete sich zum Gehen, den Kugelschreiber mit dem er gespielt hatte, immer noch in der Hand.  
"Behalten sie ruhig den Kuli...", gab Denaah sarkastisch zurück und erschrak ,als er sich zurückwendete und auf ihren Schalter zuging.  
Er knallte den Stift auf die Theke.  
"Danke... ich verzichte!" zischte er in seiner Muttersprache und verließ das Bankgebäude.

An der frischen Luft atmete er ersteinmal tief ein.  
In seinem Kopf hallten ihre Worte wieder:   
Versuchen sie es mit Arbeit!  
Es war, als versetze es ihm wieder mal Schlag in die Magengrube.   
Die Verletzungen von vor ein paar Wochen waren immernoch leicht zu spüren.  
Jurassic World gab es nicht mehr, der Freizeitpark in dem künstlich erschaffene Dinosaurier die Massen begeisterten.  
Seit dieser Genhybrid ausgebrochen war und anschließend dort eindubioses Aufräumkommando wie sie es nannten, den Park "gesäubert" hatte, erinnerten bloß noch hier und da mal ein Werbeplakat, oder ein paar vergessene Merchendise - Artikel in den Läden an seinen ehemaligen Arbeitsplatz, in dem er sich als Raptortrainer um die gefährlichsten Raubechsen der Welt gekümmert hatte.  
Es gab noch zwei Exemplare von ihnen, die nun seelenruhig fernab von jedem Trubel die Nachbarinsel Sorna bewohnten.  
Woher sollte dieses dumme Bankhuhn auch wissen?   
Oder wie es Owen tatsächlich dort ergangen war, in den letzten Monaten, seit Ausbruch des Hybriden?  
Man hatte die zwei Anderen seiner Tiere getötet, sein Haus gesprengt, ihn fast erschossen,belogen, seine Freunde entführt ihm dermaßen die Fresse poliert, dass man es bei genauerem Hinsehen immernoch sehen konnte und zu allem Überfluss war auch noch die Frau die er liebte, fast dabei draufgegangen.  
Aber das alles konnte Mrs. Jones von der BCCR natürlich nicht wissen. Und erst recht wollte Owen es ihr nicht auf die spitze Nase binden.

Er ging verließ das Areal der Bank über die drei grün- glänzend polierten Stufen und setze sich vor der Hecken - Einfassung auf die Mauer, die es umgab.   
Die schwüle Mittagssonne von Puntarenas brannte in seinen Nacken und für den Moment fühlte er sich ziemlich hilflos.  
Da war er mit Claires schickem Benz bis hierher gefahren, in der Hoffnung, er würde endlich etwas geregelt bekommen und nun trat er wieder auf der Stelle.  
Er hatte ihr versprechen müssen, nachzureisen, als sie zu ihrer Schwester nach Cedar Rapids aufgebrochen war, sie hatte es so eilig gehabt. Seit sie von Nublar zurückgekehrt waren.  
Vielleicht hatte Karen ihr aber auch einfach die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt.   
Claire war schließlich sehr nachlässig mit den Kontakten zu ihrer Familie, und sie brauchte einfach Ruhe - das war mehr als verständlich, nach allem was gesehen war.  
Doch Owen, wollte zunächst dafür sorgen, dass er sein Geldproblem möglichst ohne viel Aufsehen in den Griff bekam.  
Seine letzte Verwendung von Bargeld war in einer Flasche Centenario draufgegangen, und nun war er tatsächlich richtig blank.

Claires Aussichten auf neue Arbeit bestand lediglich darin, dass Büro zu wechseln.  
Die Tochter des Firmengiganten Simon Masrani, hatte so viele Firmen unter sich, dass es für Anamika ein leichtes war, Clarie in einer der Firmen ihres Vaters unterzubringen.  
Soviel war sicher.  
Als ausgeliehener Navy Soldat einer Firma, die es nun nicht mehr gab, waren die Aussichten auf eine Arbeit viel ungünstiger, als in einer Führungsposition.

"Du willst wirklich nachkommen?", hörte er Claires Worte in seinem Kopf und sie hatte an diesem Morgen so schön ausgesehen, ausgeruht und ohne Angst in ihrem hübschen Gesicht.  
"Klar," war seine sorglose Antwort gewesen," ich muss erstmal hier noch ein paar Dinge geraderücken, Kisten auspacken und so..." dann hatte er zu seinen spärlichen Umzugskisten genickt, die in ihrem Flur immernoch standen, als würden sie gleich abgeholt.  
"Okay... ich kann verstehen, wenn du eine Zeit brauchst, um dich zu sortieren... du musst erstmal einen Platz hier finden...", war ihre sanfte Antwort gewesen. Das musste er in der Tat.  
Diese Wohnung war nicht SEIN zu Hause, aber das konnte er ihr unmöglich sagen.   
Es war außerdem seine einzige Option.   
Denn strenggenommen war er sogar obdachlos.  
UND wirklich Pleite - war er ihr natürlich NICHT gesagt hatte.  
Claire war so schnell beunruhigt.   
Sie hatte genug durchgemacht.  
Also hatte Owen sie zum Flughafen gebracht und gehofft der Rest würde sich finden.

Er ließ gedankenverloren den Schlüssel zu Claires neuem Mercedes um seinen Finger baumeln und starrte auf den Gehweg.   
Owen bemerkte erst, dass sich jemand neben ihn gesetzt hatte, als die Person ihm den Bankkugelschreiber ins Blickfeld schob.  
"Ich dachte, vielleicht können sie ihn doch gebrauchen..." kam die freundliche Stimme von Denaah Jones zu ihm herübergeweht.  
Owen blinzelte sie an und nahm das Schreibgerät zögernd entgegen.  
"Sie haben echte Probleme, oder?" fragte sie und zwinkerte, " ich nehme an den Benz wollen sie nicht in Zahlung geben...", damit wies sie mit ihrem zierlichen Finger auf die Autoschlüssel in seiner Hand.  
Owen stutzte, was war sie denn auf einmal so freundlich? Noch vor einigen Minuten hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, sie wollte ihm lieber den Kopf abbeißen.  
"Nicht meiner...", antwortete er wortkarg und entzog sich ihrem Blick, indem er auf die Straße starrte.  
"Ihr Spanisch ist echt passabel...", lobte sie ihn und Owen fragte sich allmählich wirklich, was das hier werden sollte, ", es tut mir echt leid Mr. Grady, dass unser Institut nichts für sie tun kann, ich habe Vorschriften, ohne Sicherheit..."  
"Ich habe sie doch nicht um ein Outdoor - Beratunggespräch gebeten? Oder hab ich das...", meinte er ungehalten, "... ich habe sie schon verstanden." gab er in sauberem Spanisch zurück.  
"Ich habe Mittagspause und sie sehen aus,als könnten sie einen Kaffee vertragen....", meinte sie.  
Owen sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht?"  
"Sagen wir mal, ich möchte nicht unbedingt das schlechte Licht auf mir sitzen lassen, dass mein Arbeitgeber auf mich wirft, indem ich ihnen nicht helfen kann. Aber ich kann sie zu einem Kaffee einladen. Als Wiedergutmachung. Sie können aber auch ablehnen, das liegt ganz bei ihnen.", grinste sie jetzt und sah dabei fast freundlich aus.

Owen bereute es, aus Höflichkeit ihre Einladung angenommen zu haben, in dem Moment, als sie ihm den Kaffeepappbecher hinhielt und sagte :"Sie gehen Ärger nicht gerade aus dem Weg, oder? "dann wies sie auf sein fast verblasstes Veilchen.   
Owen verdrehte seufzend die Augen.   
"Ist das der Preis für den Kaffee? " fragte er und hielt ihr den Becher hin.   
Denaah schüttelte energisch den Kopf, "... Nein der ist wirklich gratis... " lachte sie.   
Er funkelte sie an und beschloss aber dann doch einen Schluck von seinem Gratiskaffee zu nehmen.   
" Tatsächlich...", machte er.   
" Ja... nur wenn sie das nächste mal in eine Bank gehen, um dort einen Kredit zu bekommen, sollten sie das vielleicht im Hinterkopf behalten. " nochmal machte sie eine Geste zu seinem Gesicht und wies dann mit dem Finger entlang seiner kompletten Erscheinung. Als wollte sie sagen, dass es auch daran etwas auszusetzen gab.   
Dann steckte sie die Nase in ihren Becher und trank einen Schluck.   
Owen ließ ein verächtliches Schnaufen hören, mit dieser Beharrlichkeit war sie garantiert das liebste Vögelchen im Taubenschlag ihres Bosses.   
"Gratis Kaffee und Gratis Lebens Beratung... ist ja toll... " meinte er gelangweilt.   
Denaah kramte nun in ihrer Handtasche und hielt ihm einen Zettel hin.   
"... und ein Job Angebot..." grinste sie freudestrahlend, "Es ist ein Fischkontor im Hafen von Puntarenas. Die bekommen eine Lieferung morgen früh und brauchen Hilfe. Cash gibt es am Abend. Vielleicht hilft ihnen das für den Moment, ich gehe davon aus, dass sie anpacken können... "  
Zögernd nahm Owen äußerst verwirrt den Zettel entgegen.   
"Da..danke..." murmelte er und sah auf das Stück Papier, "...und wer ist Raffael?"fragte er dann, als er den Namen neben Uhrzeit und Telefonnummer entziffert hatte.  
"Er ist mein Bruder, es liegt bei ihnen. Leute findet er genug. Aber ich dacht, es hilft ihnen vielleicht Mr. Grady. Allerdings denke ich, möchten sie dass wohl nicht bis an ihr Lebensende machen..." jetzt lachte sie und stand auf, "... aber wahrscheinlich hilft ihnen das mehr, als ein Kredit bei der Bank, den sie nicht bekommen können."

Claires Finger tasteten im Halbschlaf über das weiße Laken zur anderen Bettseite, als sie allmählich aufzuwachen begann.  
Erst als sie dort lediglich nichts als Leere spürte, erwachte ihr Geist vollends.  
Sie war allein in einem fremden Bett.  
Es fehlte das beruhigende Atmen, die geborgene Wärme seines Körpers und der Blick auf sein Gesicht, dass im Schatten liegen würde, wäre er nur da.  
Langsam zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück unter die Decke und drehte sich zum Nachttisch um, um ihr Handy einzuschalten.  
Der Sperrbildschirm gab dieses kitschige Pärchenbild wieder, von dem sie sich einfach nicht trennen wollte.  
Es waren zu sorglose Momente gewesen.   
Sie und Owen im Schnee.   
Auf Skiern, wer hätte gedacht Clarie, dass dich jemals ein Mensch dazu bringt, dass du auf Skiern einen Berg herunter fährst?  
Am Ende war es seine Überzeugungskraft gewesen, die sie es hatte versuchen lassen und die Gewissheit, dass er dabei aufpasste, dass ihr nichts passieren würde.  
Dessen war sie sich zu Beginn nicht ganz sicher gewesen.   
Es war ihr im Nachhinein vorgekommen, als habe sie das ganze Skigebiet von Elm Creek zusammengekrischen.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte man es bis zur ihrer Ferienhütte, die der Familie Grady gehörte, hören können.  
Die Zeit in Minnesota bei seiner Familie war kurz, aber schön gewesen und viel zu schnell vorbei.  
Sie begann die Idylle zu vermissen, jetzt wo sie schon eine Woche in Cedar Rapids in der winzigen Dachkammer von Karen wohnte.

Ihre Schwester hatte das Haus gemietet, als sie mit den Kindern ausgezogen war.  
Sie und Scott versuchten alles, um eine möglichst saubere Trennung hinzulegen.   
Alleinschon der Jungs wegen UND der Katastrophe: Jurassic World - die sie nach wie vor zu verkraften hatten.  
Doch Karen hatte sie ohne Vorwürfe empfangen.   
Nicht einen Einzigen hatte sie ihr gemacht, die immer verständnisvolle, große Schwester. Karen hatte sie nur in den Arm genommen und gesagt:" Es ist schön das du da bist."

Eigentlich war ihr Großmut etwas, wofür Clarie ihr gerne was schnippisches entgegnet hätte. Er war so perfekt und einfach nervtötend.   
Aber jetzt, war sie selbst so verletzlich und verwundbar, dass sie es dankbar annahm.  
Doch die Wärme einer intakten Familie fehlte.  
Wie alles was Karen machte, war auch die Trennung von Scott makellos.   
Er holte die Jungs regelmäßig ab, erledigte seine Vaterpflichten, indem er Aufgaben übernahm und ihre Unterhaltungen waren zwar unterkühlt, aber immer anständig und niemals laut.  
Karen war bis jetzt so eingespannt gewesen, dass Claire sich mit allem, was ihren Besuch hier betraf, auf Belanglosigkeiten beschränkt hatte.  
Dabei schlummerte diese kleine Bombe in Form mehrerer, unschuldiger Pappschachteln verpackt auf dem Boden ihres Reisegepäcks.  
Sicher ist sicher... du hast es zwar schonmal versucht... aber vielleicht hast du ja auch nur etwas nicht richtig gemacht...  
-Pinkeln kann jeder! Ich bitte dich!-  
Aber vielleicht...  
-Was denn?! Ist doch wahr!  
Die innere Claire saß seit ihrer Ankunft ganz oben auf der Reisetasche und grinste, so als würde sie die Pappschachteln wie ein höchst seltsames Ei ausbrüten wollen.  
Sie musste ganz dringend mit Karen reden, doch der richtige Zeitpunkt war bis jetzt irgendwie noch nicht eingetreten.  
-Der wird auch nicht kommen, wenn du dir selbst weiter auf den Füßen stehst!-  
Bevor das Fräulein Pessimistisch wieder so laut werden würde, mit ihrem ewigen Gezeter, beschloss Claire aufzustehen.  
Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf das Display ihres Smartphones.  
Es wird vor allem richtig witzig, wenn du IHM sagst was Sache ist!!!  
Sie seufzte und rief ihren Messenger auf, um den letzten Mailkontakt mit Owen nocheinmal zu lesen...  
...und um zu überprüfen wann er zuletzt online war!   
KONTROLLFREAK!  
Zuletzt online: 4:45 AM  
So früh!!!  
-Ich komme bald nach. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit auspacken und muss die Flüge checken :-*-  
Waren seine letzten nüchternen Sätze an sie gewesen.  
Claire musste trotzdem über seinen unbeholfenen Chatverlauf grinsen.   
Eigentlich musste sie immer Grinsen, wenn sie bloß an ihn dachte.  
Irgendwann bekommst du davon einen Gesichtskrampf Claire!

Er benutzte nicht die lustigen Smilies, die der Anbieter des Messengers in Form von bunten Gesichtern zur Verfügung stellte, sondern ganz altmodisch: Emoticons.   
Dein Reptiliendompteur hat wahrscheinlich nicht mal geschnallt, dass es sowas gibt! Weshalb er auch solange AUSPACKT!   
Seine drei zammeligen Habseligkeiten.   
Wer's glaubt wird selig!  
Claire schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken loszuwerden und tippte: Ich wünschte wir hätten schon BALD!   
Dann warf sie die Beine über die Bettkante.  
In diesem Moment schob sich die Tür auf. Zuerst kam ein Tablet mit zwei Tassen darauf durch den Türschlitz, gefolgt von Karen, die es trug.  
"Guten Morgen..." meinte sie lächelnd und setzte sich neben Claire auf das Bett.  
"Ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht mit mir einen Kaffee trinken. Ich habe die Jungs schon in die Schule gebracht und wir können endlich mal in Ruhe reden ..."Claire rutschte zurück auf das Bett und lehnte sich im Schneidersitz an die Rückenlehne.  
"Danke....das klingt gut...", murmelte Claire und legte mit der andren Hand ihr Handy neben sich ab.  
"... Du hast echt viel mitgemacht..." meinte Karen sanft und strich ihrer kleinen Schwester durch die Haare, " dieser Park hat dich sprichwörtlich gefressen... "  
Claire verzog das Gesicht.   
Sie mochte kein Mitleid.   
"Hmmm... ", machte sie, "... Wie zuverlässig sind diese Pinkeltests?", fragte sie dann unvermittelt   
Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?   
Karen sah sie verwirrt an.   
"Was? Wovon sprichst du?!", ihr Blick war mehr als entgeistert, jedoch konnte Claire in ihrem Gesicht lesen , dass sie eine Ahnung hatte.   
"Diese Schwangerschaftstests.... ", meinte Claire dann und ihr Herz klopfte fest in ihrer Brust, bis sie sah, dass das Minenspiel ihrer Schwester zu entgleisen drohte.   
"Bitte?! "  
"Die irren selten, oder? "  
"Naja... es ist pinkeln.... Claire, du weißt doch wie man das macht, oder? " lachte Karen während ihr Gesicht immernoch erschrocken dreinblickte.   
"Ok, also heißt.... positiv... "   
Sie konnte ihren eigenen Worten selbst kaum Glauben schenken.  
Karen fiel ihr ins Wort :"Was denn, was denn... DUUU ??!! Was denn....Bist du sicher?" stammelte sie und geriet dabei völlig aus dem Häuschen.  
Claire langte nach ihrer Tasche und zerrte eine Tüte heraus, die fünf verschiedene Packungen von Schwangerschaftstests enthielt und kippte sie auf die Bettdecke.   
Die Schachteln waren leer , jedoch schaute aus jedem der kleinen Faltkartons, sauber zusammengelegt, der Beipackzettel heraus, mit einer jeweils handgeschriebenen Notiz über des Ergebnis.  
"Ich weiß nicht.... Vielleicht sollte ich noch einen machen.. " sagte Clarie dann unsicher und ihre Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe.  
Du bist nicht gut in sowas... Du kannst das nicht - und es ist natürlich ein Irrtum.  
-Es ist ein verdammter Pinkeltest!!!!! --- !!! ---   
Karen zählte die Packungen: "... Eins..zwei...drei...vier...fünf...", ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf und fing dann an, lauthals zu lachen: "...jahh ich.. würde unbedingt noch Einen machen, man kann nie sicher genug sein... Ich meine fünf.. das ist ja so gut wie garnichts. Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst....", so langsam zweifelte sie am sonst so scharfen Verstand ihrer Schwester, sie zupfte die Packungsbeilagen aus den Schachteln heraus und sah sich die Notizen an.  
"Alle Positiv....?," meinte sie dann , " ein Sechster bringt dir mit Sicherheit mehr Gewissheit... Hast du noch einen...?" ihre Stimme lag voller Sarkasmus.  
Claire schüttelte böse den Kopf.  
Ihre Locken standen an diesem Morgen besonders wirr ab.   
Seit ihr Haar wieder an Länge zugelegt hatte, war die rote Mähne an manchen Tagen kaum zu bändigen.  
"...Ach, ich weiß auch das es eigentlich sinnlos ist.. aber... Karen, ich kann sowas nicht..."  
meinte sie dann mit jammerndem Unterton.  
"Ich kann nicht MEHR...vermute ich mal... Etwas in der Art wirst du wohl gesagt haben, als dein Reptilien Dompteur dafür gesorgt hat, dass du jetzt mit fünf positiven Tests hier sitzt... der Kerl scheint einen merkwürdigen Einfluss auf deinen eigentlich hellen Grips zu haben...", meine sie amüsiert, mit dem belehrenden Ton der großen Schwester," Vorausgesetzt wir sprechen hier noch von OWEN... "stichelte Karen.  
"Hör schon auf!", fauchte Claire sie an, die Spott in ihrer Stimme kaum ertrug.  
Was sollen bloß diese unmöglichen Gedankengänge, als wäre ich irgendein hergelaufenes Flittchen?  
"...das mir das passiert , als ich mitten in meiner Ausbildung war, war schon ein Hammer, aber das DIR das mal passiert hätte ich niemals für möglich gehalten....", Karen kicherte weiter in sich hinein, und nahm einen Schluck aus der geblümten Porzellantasse, "... ein Jammer, dass du jetzt alt genug dafür bist und man es Mom nicht mehr als Faux Pas unter die Nase reiben kann.."  
Claire hob mahnend den Zeigefinger und fuchtelte damit vor Karens grinsendem Gesicht herum.  
Es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunter.  
Die Vorstellung Karen würde triumphal mit dieser Neuigkeit aufwarten - ließ ihr für einen Moment den Atem stocken.  
"Neinneinnein! Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen...alles nur das nicht ... ich reise noch heute ab... wenn du mir nicht versprechen kannst..." keuchte sie, als sie die Fähigkeit zu Sprechen zurückerlangt hatte.  
Karen strich ihr jetzt besänftigend über die Schulter und unterbrach sie erneut: "... beruhige dich... Keiner macht hier irgendwas... und DU schon garnicht. Was sagt eigentlich das Objekt deiner Begierde dazu, dass es einen Volltreffer gelandet hat?" dem folgte ein höchst dreckiges Lachen.  
Claire verdrehte die Augen.  
Hätte ich doch einfach nur den Mund gehalten.   
Große Schwestern sind so entsetzlich


	3. Vorbei an der Komfortzone

Owen folgte dem Tico den Weg entlang, vorbei an den Guanacasten, die im Vorbeigehen leise raschelten.  
Die jungen Bäume waren noch grün am Stamm, sie wuchsen jedoch schnell, weshalb sie bereits in ein paar Jahren mit Sicherheit der großen,Guanacaste die einst vor seinem Bungalow auf Nublar gewachsen war, Konkurrenz machen würden.  
Unter seinen Sneakern knirschte weißer, sauber geharkter Kies, der einen Weg beschrieb welcher an einem gepflegten Holzhäuschen endete.  
Die luftige Lodegbauweise hatte es in das Royal Heights Lodge perfekt eingepasst.  
Er konnte verstehen, warum Barry diesen Job angenommen hatte, als er den Ausblick sah.   
Es war das Paradies und erinnerte ihn noch wehmütiger an Nublar.  
Hinter dem Häuschen lag ein feiner, heller Sandstrand und seitlich führten verschiedene Wege in den Regenwald.  
"Hier ist es...", der Tico wies mir dem Finger auf die Tür und wendete sich dann zum Gehen, während Owen klopfte.  
"Offen..." kam Barrys Stimme fröhlich von Drinnen.  
"Hey... ich möchte gerne einen Dschungeltrip buchen...", lachte Owen, als er durch die Tür trat und Barry begrüßte ihn über das ganze Gesicht strahlend.  
Seit er den Job als Dschungeltourguide in der Hotelanlage angenommen hatte, hatte sich ihre Kommunikation auf das Telefon beschränkt, umso mehr freute sich Barry, dass Owen es nun tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihn in seinem neuen zu Hause zu besuchen.

Die Hütte war spartpanisch eingerichtet.  
Barry hing nicht viel an Dingen.   
Seine Umzüge waren immer schnell erledigt.   
Er packte sein Leben einfach in vier, bis fünf Kisten und dann war das Ganze bereits geschafft.  
Es gab ein Bett und einen Schreibtisch, da die Möbel passend auf das gesamte Ambiente des Feriendomizils abgestimmt waren, war es offensichtlich, dass sie schon vor Barry hiergewesen sein mussten.   
In einer Nische mit niedrigem Tisch, standen zwei Sessel und ein Fernseher, der leise vor sich hinbrabbelte.

Barry lachte und blickte ihm ins Gesicht: "Klar, was hättest du denn gern? Luxus oder Abenteuer...Du bist ja fast wieder hergestellt... wie geht es Claire?" plapperte er los und wies ihm an sich zu setzen.  
Owen ließ sich seufzend in den bequemen Sessel fallen und er wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass Claires steriles Appartement ein wenig mehr Lodge Feeling verbreiten würde.  
Ein warmer Wind wehte durch das große, offene Fenster in der Front des Häuschens herein. Es war zum Meer gerichtet und vom Dschungel wehte ein vertrautes Zirpen herüber.  
"Es riecht ein wenig...ehmm...Meerig seit du hier bist..." meinte Barry unbeholfen und lachte, "neues Au de toilette?"  
Owen fiel in sein Lachen mit ein, " Nein, ich komme von meinem Tagesjob, im Hafen..."  
Barry zog die Brauen hoch und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang, hinter dem sich offensichtlich eine Kochgelegenheit und ein Kühlschrank befand, denn er kehrte mit einer Sodafalsche zu ihm zurück und reichte sie ihm.  
"Danke...", murmelte Owen und nahm das Getränk entgegen.  
"Was machst du denn im Hafen...? Fische stapeln?...", als Barry ihn ansah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mit seinem unbewussten Scherz den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte, denn Owen verzog keine Mine.  
Stattdessen zuckte er hilflos die Schultern.  
"Japp.. seit vier Uhr in der Früh..schleppe ich glitschige, stinkende Seehechte, Tunfische, kiloweise Miesmuscheln und... die ein oder andere Langustenkiste in Hallen, oder auf Verladeflächen..."  
...und das alles für ein paar lausige Colónes, die ich noch in Dollar umtauschen muss!  
"Ist dir langweilig?", fragte Barry ernst und blickte ihn forschend an.  
"Oh ja und wie...", nuschelte Owen ungehalten.  
"Warum um alles in der Welt..."  
"Barry! Weil ich keinen Job habe und Geld brauche verdammt!", platze es aus ihm heraus und als sein Freund ihn so stutzig anblickte, tat es ihm im selben Moment Leid, dass er ihn so angefahren hatte, er konnte schließlich nichts dafür.  
"Aber InGEN...und Claire...", begann Barry, doch Owen schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
"InGEN beschäftigt MICH wohl kaum weiter, egal was geschehen ist. Das dürfte dir doch klar sein. Auch wenn ich diesem Unternehmen, so gesehen wahrscheinlich den Arsch gerettet habe. Außerdem schleppe ich lieber weiter Fischkisten, statt von dort mein Gehalt zu bekommen.... ich hab keinenJob und...leider auch keine Kohle mehr...", endete er und führte sich so selbst nochmal seine äußerst missliche Lage vor Augen.  
"Die können hier bestimmt noch Jemaden gebrauchen..." entgegnete Barry bemüht um Hilfe.  
Owen winkte ab, "...ich kann nich' so mit Touristen... es freut mich riesig für dich, dass du deinen Platz hier gefunden hast... aber nicht für mich."  
Barry schenkte ihm ein mitleidiges Lächeln: " Dank Anamika, es ihr Hotelunternehmen..." in seiner Stimme schwankte ein wenig Bitterkeit mit, "...soll ich sie fragen...?"  
Doch auch ohne, dass sein Freund ihm ein verächtliches Lachen entgegnete, war ihm klar, dass dies für Owen nicht in Frage kommen würde.  
Seit den Geschehnissen auf Sorna und Nublar, war das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Simons Masranis Erbin mehr als angespannt.   
Voller Argwohn hatte er es ihr überlassen müssen, sich um regelmäßige Beutetierlieferungen auf die beiden Inseln zu kümmern, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie die Mittel dafür hatte.   
Sie hatte es ihm versprochen und hielt auch tatsächlich an dem Versprechen fest.  
Doch Owens Vertrauen in Anamika Masrani war so gut wie garnicht vorhanden. Dazu hatte ihr Wankelmut ihm zu viel gekostet, auch wenn er es ihr hoch anrechnete, dass sie sich an ihre Abmachung hielt.  
Barry allerdings, hatte es irgendwie hinbekommen, sich mit ihr zu arrangieren, wie auch immer er das geschafft hatte.  
"... und Claire kann doch sicher..."  
Jetzt erhob sich Owen und ging zu dem großen Fenster und blickte hinaus: " Sie ist bei ihrer Schwester... ich brauche nur Geld für den Flug, dann sehen wir weiter... ich muss dafür bloß noch drei Tage Kisten stapeln...und sie soll von alledem erstmal nichts erfahren. Du weißt doch wie sie ist. Sie hat wirklich genug durch, da will ich ihr doch nicht meine Probleme aufhalsen...außerdem gehen sie meine Geldsorgen nichts an." sagte er trotzig.  
Barry musste über seine Sturheit grinsen.  
"Ich leih dir den Rest...", sagte er dann bestimmt und öffnete die Eingangstür, "...lass uns was essen gehen, die haben in der Lodge heute Gallos und Tortas..." der Ton seiner Worte ließ keinen Zweifel dran, dass er sich auf weitere Diskussionen einlassen würde.

"Whow, wie lange hast du nichts mehr gegessen?", fragte Barry, als ihm bewusst wurde, welch beachtliche Menge Owen am Abendbuffett der Lodge zu sich genommen hatte.  
Sie schlenderten zurück zu seinem kleinen Häuschen, hinter dem sich die Sonne am Strand auf ihren Weg machte, im Meer zu versinken.  
Owen zuckte verlegen die Schultern.   
"Es war mein Ernst, als ich sagte: Ich bin pleite...Claire ist nicht gerade jemand der Nahrungsvorratshaltung zu ihrem Hobby erklärt hat.", lachte er, "aber wozu auch...? Bisher hat in ihrer Wohnung ja nie jemand wirklich gewohnt..."  
Barry schloss die Tür zu seiner Hütte auf.  
"Du solltest dir mal überlegen, ob dich dein Stolz auch satt macht...Mensch! Warum hast du nicht schon früher etwas gesagt? Ich bin sicher, Clarie hätte es auch nicht so gerne wenn du irgendwann verhungert in ihrer Wohnung liegst."   
Owen verdrehte die Augen:"Jetzt übertreib mal nicht..." spielte er seine Situation herunter, doch er musste zugeben, sich gestern den letzten Bissen Brot zwischen die Zähne zu schieben, war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gewesen.  
Barry ging zu einem Schrank und zog eine Schublade auf aus der er einen Kasten holte, dem er ein paar Dollarscheine entnahm und ihm hinreichte.  
"Meine Trinkgeldbox...", grinste er.  
Zögernd streckte Owen die Hand aus und nahm die Scheine entgegen, die leise raschelten, als er sie zusammenknüllte und in seine Hosentasche steckte.  
Seine Schuldgefühle ließen es kaum zu, dass er ihm in die Augen blickte.  
Irgendwie war es demütigend, aber er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen wieso.   
Owen war noch nie in einer solchen Situation gewesen und es fühlte sich einfach nur verdammt beschissen an.  
Gut, er war nun nicht gerade jemand, der einen dicken Sparstrumpf angelegt hatte ( im Grunde genommen gar keinen... ) Aber wozu auch? Was er gebraucht oder gewollt hatte, hatte er sich einfach gekauft und das waren Weißgott keine Luxusgüter gewesen.  
Er hatte für sein Geld gearbeitet und es in dem Zeitraum ausgegeben, bis ein neuer Gehaltscheck kam.  
Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass dies für Claire ein unerträglicher Zustand gewesen wäre. Wohlmöglich hatte ihr "Sparstrumpf" einen fünfstelligen Bereich.  
Nach seiner letzten Mahlzeit, die im vorgekommen war wie ein Henkersfrühstück, hatte Owen kurz überlegt Amber anzurufen, um sie zu bitten, ihm die Umzugskiste mit seinen Uniformen zu schicken. Die sie noch einlagerte.  
Es wäre ein leichtes zur Navy zurück zukehren, denn seine Referenzen würden ihm sämtliche Türen öffnen und ihn sogleich weg vorm Fenster wischen.   
Es würde sein Wohnungsproblem lösen und ihn gleichzeitig weit weg bringen...von Costa Rica... den beiden anderen Inseln, seinen verbliebenen Dinosauriern und   
... Claire....  
Sie war der Grund, warum er das Handy wieder eingesteckt hatte, um es nicht zu tun.

Als würde sie seine Gedanken erraten, meldete sich sein Handy zu Wort.  
Clarie ruft an  
-Woher hat diese Frau bloß das Timingtalent?-  
Er wischte über das Display und nahm den Anruf entgegen.  
"Ja?", meldete er sich knapp.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", kam es grußlos aus dem Hörer. Sie klang alles andere als freundlich.  
Unwillkürlich kniff Owen die Augen zusammen.  
"Ja, wieso?" fragte er zögernd und wusste für den Moment wirklich nicht was sie meinte, bis ihm sein Blick auf das Display verriet, dass er mehrere Ihrer Nachrichten, die ihn über Tag erreicht hatten, unbewusst ignoriert hatte.  
Jedes Mal hatte er sich vorgenommen nachzusehen, bis ihm bereit eine neue Kiste mit Eis und Fisch vor die Füße gestellt worden war.  
Er atmete laut aus und sein Kopf arbeitete fieberhaft an einer plausiblen Ausrede, die ihm einfach nicht einfallen wollte.  
"Ich dachte schon es ist etwas passiert...ich habe den ganzen Tag nichts von dir gehört, wo bist du...?  
Er schwieg kurz und antwortete dann: "Bei Barry..."  
"Ich dachte du hast soviel zu tun..." war ihre schnippische Antwort.  
Owen blickte Barry verzweifelt an, der aber bloß versuchte, ein Lachen zu verkneifen und sich dann kopfschüttelnd in seine Küche verzog.  
"Jah...eh...", stammelte Owen verzweifelt nach Worten ringend los: "...ich bin... fertig...", fügte er dann hinzu und seine Hand knüllte den Bündel Geldscheine noch fester zusammen.  
Jetzt war ihrerseits ein kurzes Schweigen, die Antwort am anderen Ende der Leitung in Cedar Rapids.

Claire versuchte den Ärger, der in ihr leise hochgekocht wieder einzudämmen, als seine Antwort aus dem Smartphone gekommen war.  
"...fertig?", echote sie und konnte kaum einen spöttischen Unterton vermeiden.  
"...jahh...", kamen seine Worte gedehnt mit leicht kratziger Stimme zurück und Claire ließ es, auch über die vielen Kilometer hinweg, die Knie ein bisschen weich werden, obwohl sie ärgerlich darüber war, dass sie den ganzen Tag kein Lebenszeichen von ihm bekommen hatte.  
"...ich wollte gleich einen Flug buchen..."  
Wer es glaubt wird selig Claire...Wie lange willst du dich noch von dem Reptilien Dompteur verarschen lassen!?  
Schlimm genug, dass er dich geschwängert hat.  
Könntest du bitte aufhören mit den lächerlichen Schmetterlingen? Wie willst du je wieder Kontrolle über dein Leben zurückerlangen, wenn du SO weitermachst?  
"Tatsächlich?", jetzt hatte sich der Spott in ihrer Stimme das Feld erkämpft und sie konnte ihn Schnaufen hören.  
Schnaufen Claire....- Du weißt was das bedeutet?  
"... im Moment blockierst du das Telefon....", war seine Antwort und sein,wie immer, sorgloses Lachen klang nicht ganz so, wie sie es gewohnt war, oder bildete sie sich das bloß ein?  
Ihre Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe.  
"Okay... dann sag mir WANN du endlich hier bist...."  
"Sobald ich den Flug gebucht habe, werde ich es dir mitteilen... Boss...", flachste er.

Karen's Wagen war eine Katastrophe.   
Eine Familienkutsche par Exelance.   
Inklusive einem sehr geräuschvollen Motor.   
"Eins steht fest, egal WIE! So ein dämlicher Kindersitz MUSS in meinen Benz passen... das hier ist doch nicht zu fassen! " fauchte sie, als sie das Flughafen Areal ein weiteres Mal umrundete, um einen Parkplatz zu finden und das Rauschen des Volkswagen ihn ihren Ohren dröhnte.  
"Ich brauche keinen Kindersitz mehr Tante Claire... " kam es zögerlich vom Rücksitz.   
Claire riss die Augen auf.   
Hab ich das etwa laut gesagt?   
"Gray... Schatz... ich habe nicht dich gemeint... ", brummte sie hilflos.   
Er hatte darauf bestanden mitzukommen, von dem Moment an, als Claire verkündet hatte, dass Owen endlich nachreisen würde.  
Wer konnte es ihm verdenken?  
Sie wusste genau, wie der Junge sich fühlen musste, auch wenn der Grund dafür unterschiedlichen Empfindungen zugrunde lag.   
"... Da! Das ist bestimmt Owens Flieger... " sagte er dann aufgeregt und wies auf eine Maschine, die sich im Landeanflug befand   
Vielleicht hat er sogar Recht und ich hab immernoch keinen Parkplatz.  
"... ich finde keinen Parkplatz verdammt!" fluchte Claire.  
"...bis der Flieger gelandet ist, dauert es eine Minute - und bis Owen ausgecheckt hat dreißig Minuten. Wenn die Kontrollen nicht so lange dauern. Sonst dauert es sechzig Minuten. Wenn vielleicht eine bedrohliche Situation eintritt, die beseitigt werden muss, dann wird es zwischen neunzig Minuten und..."  
"Gray! Hör auf BITTE! Ich muss nur einen Parkplatz finden...", meinte Claire verzweifelt.  
Oh du kannst soooo gut mit Kids Claire!!! die innere Claire grinste mal wieder äußerst amüsiert aus ihrer Ecke.   
"Da ist einer...", sagte Gray plötzlich aufgeregt und wies mit seinem kleinen, dünnen Finger zwischen den Vordersitzen hindurch, auf eine schmale Parklücke.  
Claire war sich kein bisschen sicher ob sie es schaffen würde, die klobige Familienkutsche dort hinein zu zwingen, aber sie würde es versuchen müssen, wenn sie nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden wollte.  
Erstaunlicherweise klappte es problemlos.  
"Hast du das gesehen...?", grinste sie überrascht, über das Gelingen ihres eigenen Versuches.  
"Nein...", meine Gray grinsend,"...gerechnet, ich weiß wie groß unser Auto ist. Aber das habe ich dir lieber nicht gesagt..."  
Claire beugte sich zu ihm nach hinten und fuhr ihm sachte mit der Hand über die wilden Locken.  
"Tut mir leid Schatz, ich bin ein bisschen aufgeregt, weißt du..."

Leider hatte Gray mit seiner längsten Schätzung Recht behalten, es dauerte nämlich fast zwei Stunden, bis die Passagiere vom Flug 541 von SanJóse nach Cedar Rapids aus dem Check out strömten.  
Claires Aufregung ließ ihr das Herz bis zum Hals klopfen.  
Es war irgendwie alles so anders und doch erwartete sie die Vertrautheit seines Anblicks, wenn er endlich auf der Bildfläche erscheinen würde.  
Ihr zu Hause in seinen Augen wieder zu finden und die Geborgenheit seines Duftes, die sie so schmerzlich vermisst hatte.  
Sie reckte sich über die Köpfe der anderen Wartenden hinweg, in der Hoffnung ihre Anspannung würde sich lösen,indem Owen endlich aus dem Gate kommen würde.  
Noch bevor er erschien, malte Claire sich aus, wie er wohl aussehen würde, so als seien es nicht bloß zwei Wochen gewesen,die sei sich nicht gesehen hatten, sondern zwei Jahre.  
"Ich seh ihn...!" quakte es plötzlich von ihrer strubbelköpfigen Begleitung neben ihr und Gray begann zu Hüpfen und zu Winken.  
"Da ist er. OWEEEN!" rief er begeistert und Claire wurde in diesem Moment klar, wieviel er dem Jungen bedeuten musste.  
"Oweeeen! Halloooo!" Gray winkte begeistert, während Claire einfach nur zusah, wie Owen mit einem Baseballcap, auf dem Kopf und einem Rucksack bepackt, den Gang herunterschlappte Er grinste breit, als er Grays Rufen bemerkte.

Als er durch die Absperrung kam, war Gray als Erstes bei ihm.  
Er umarmte ihn stürmisch auf Taillenhöhe und Claire dachte daran, dass es wohl ähnlich ausgesehen haben musste, als Gray sie selbst zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen hatte, bei seiner Ankunft in Jurassic World.  
Ich hätte sie wirklich öfter besuchen sollen.  
"Hey...", sagte er und Claires Blick blieb an den sympathischen Lächfältchen hängen, die seine Züge umspielten, als seine große Hand die Schultern des Jungen berührte.  
Owen trug eine verwaschene, gut sitzende Jeans und seine geliebten Sneaker, für Claire hätte er in diesem Augenblick nicht passender gekleidet sein können.  
Wer hätte das von dir gedacht Claire?  
"...Kumpel, ist das schön dich zu sehen...wie geht es dir?", wehten seine Worte zu ihr herüber und es überraschte sie, welchen Zauber seine Stimme immer wieder aufs Neue in ihr auslöste.  
"Gut...", kam es fröhlich von Gray.  
Es waren nicht nur zwei Wochen, es waren zwei Mal Ewigkeit - wie kann man einen Menschen nur derart vermissen?  
-Jetz krieg dich wieder ein Claire!   
Es reicht!-  
Endlich gab Gray ihn frei und Claire schloss die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn ebenfalls an sich.  
"Hi...", murmelte sie an seinem verführerisch duftenden, warmen Hals und berührte dann vorsichtig seine Wange und blickte ihn an.  
Sein Drei - Tage - Bart kitzelte ihre Lippen, als sie ihn küsste und Claire musste leicht darüber Grinsen das es so war.  
Es war einfach ein wunderbares Gefühl ihn wieder zu haben.

"Du hast ganz schön lange gebraucht um nachzukommen...", murmelte Claire, als sie alle Drei wieder im Wagen saßen und die ersten Glücksendorphine wieder einem Normalmaß an Gefühl Platz gemacht hatten.  
Richtig so! Was fällt ihm ein, dich so lange hängen zu lassen? Wer weiß, was er gemacht hat!  
"Hm ja...", kam es von ihm und Owen ließ den Gurt zuschnappen.   
Bitte lass sie nicht fragen warum? Ich weiß nicht was ich darauf antworten soll. Ich bin im Lügen ganz mies....  
" Hat Tante Claire dir mein Weihnachtsgeschenk eigentlich gegeben...?" rettete ihn gewissermaßen die Stimme von der Rückbank.  
"Klar...Vielen Dank. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie nützlich sie war. Das ist echt eine Wundertasche,", lachte er, froh darüber, dass Gespräch umschwenken zu können, "gut das du Traubenzucker dortdrin aufgehoben hast, denn der hat jemandem das Leben gerettet..." gab Owen zurück und registrierte dann, dass Claire die ganze Zeit angestrengt mit verbissenen Lippen den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Er weiß es nicht...", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
"Echt?", fragte Gray jetzt interessiert, "..wieso?"  
Owen blickte verwirrt zwischen Claire und der Rückbank hin und her.  
"Schht...nicht!", machte Claire nun und war froh, dass Gray es nicht zu bemerken schien.  
"Ich ...ehm..." Owen wandte sich von Gray ab, blickte in Claires versteinertes Gesicht und versuchte seine Gedanken rasch zu sortieren.  
Da Claire sich aber nicht die Mühe machte, ihn weiter darüber aufzuklären, dass Karen beschlossen hatte, sämtliche Jurassic World Geschehnisse, nach dem Indominus - Ausbruch von Gray fern zu halten. Sondern während sie den Wagen steuerte, wie versteinert auf die Straße blickte, musste er improvisieren und hoffte es würde richtig sein.  
"...es eh...wenn man...sonst..nichts zu Essen hat..."reihte er stoisch aneinander und ließ Claire dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
Grady - du bist so verdammt schlecht darin!  
Zu seiner Erleichterung fragte Gray nicht weiter nach, sondern plapperte unentwegt von seinem neusten Projekt.  
Er hatte begonnen eine Seifenkiste zu bauen.   
Angeregt durch seine Mutter , die der Meinung war, es wäre gut für ihren Jüngsten sich mit etwas völlig Anderem zu beschäftigen, als der übliche Wissenschaftskram - wie sie es nannte.  
Außerdem war es ihre Devise, einen Teil des Vater Sohn Zusammenhalts nach der Trennung zu fördern, indem sie Scott dazu verdonnerte regelmäßig in der Garage vorbei zu schauen und dem Jungen seine Zeit zu opfern, um daran zu basteln.  
Claire seufzte leise in sich hinein.   
Perfekte Karen, selbst DAS hatte sie im Griff.

Karen begrüßte Owen so selbstverständlich, als sei er schon ewig ein Teil der Familie und Claire frage sich immer wieder, wie ihre Schwester das anstellte so grässlich perfekt zu sein.   
Selbst wenn sie Fehler machte, ging sie damit so souverän um, dass es Clarie jedes Mal den Hals zuschnürte.  
Du hast da auch noch ein winziges Problem das es zu lösen gibt...  
Sie hatte ein gemütliches Kaffeetrinken vorbereitet und eine Atmosphäre geschaffen, die zum Bleiben einlud.  
"Gray zeigt dir wo du deine Sachen abstellen kannst..." erklärte sie, während Gray bereits die Treppe hoch stapfte und hielt Owen an ihm zu folgen.  
Karen zog ihre Schwester in die Küche .  
"Wann willst du es ihm sagen...?" fragte sie unvermittelt, als die Tür hinter ihr und Claire ins Schloss gefallen war.  
"Sagen? Was?" fragte Claire.  
Karen zog genervt die Brauen hoch.  
"Claire!..."  
"Es ist ja noch nicht sicher...", meinte Claire und wieder kam diese diffuse Hoffnung in ihr auf, dass alles vielleicht bloß ein blöder Zufall war.  
Sie war einfach nicht bereit dafür.  
Es kam ihr vor, als schlitterte sie von einer Katastrophe in die Nächste.   
Nur diese hatte keine Dinoschuppen, vor denen man davon laufen konnte.   
Jedoch wer wusste schon, ob jemand ANDERES nicht davon laufen würde?  
Eben Claire!Statt in Ruhe erstmal an einer ernsthaften Beziehung zu basteln, rennst du es direkt mal wieder mit einem Bulldozer über den Haufen! Wer weiß, vielleicht ist ein Zusammeleben mit ihm tatsächlich zu schräg für dich!  
Karen ließ ein sarkastisches Lachen hören, "...wie kommst du denn darauf? Glaubst du es geht wieder weg? Löst sich in Luft auf? Oder so?"  
Claire verdrehte die Augen, ging an ihr vorbei und kniff sie in den Oberarm.   
Eine kindische Geste, mit der sie sich gegenseitig bedachten, seit sie Kinder waren, wenn sie ihrem Ärger übereinander Luft machen mussten.   
Was früher bitterer Ernst gewesen war, allerdings heute jedoch eher ein Scherz.   
Wobei Claire wirklich sauer darauf war, dass sie die Sache so Karenmäßig auf den Punkt brachte.  
Wenn sie alles so perfekt konnte, sollte sie doch dieses Baby kriegen.   
Sie würde wenigstens Wissen wie das geht.  
"Au..." Karen drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester um, "...wir gehen morgen zum Arzt. Vielleicht kann DER dir ja mal erklären wie SICHER sowas sein kann!" flachste sie.  
"Manchmal hasse ich es, deine kleine Schwester zu sein!" fauchte Claire sie an.  
"Sorry Claire, du magst vielleicht in den Büros dieser Welt einiges besser hinbekommen, als jeder Andere aus dieser Familie, aber DARIN bin ich nunmal besser!", triumphierte Karen.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Küchentür und Owen kam mit Gray herein.  
Clarie war froh, dass ihre Unterhaltung vor seinem Eintreten bereits ein Ende gefunden hatte.  
Sie fühlte sich im Augenblick noch nicht in der Lage, ihm von etwas zu erzählen, dass sie selbst nichteinmal realisiert hatte.  
Sie war einfach nur froh darüber, dass er da.  
Er hatte das Basecap abgenommen und seine unordentlichen Locken glänzten kupferbraun im Licht der Sonne, die gerade durch das Küchenfenster fiel.   
Sein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als sie auf ihn zuschritt, um ihn sachte zu küssen.  
Reptilien Dompteur - Es ist so gut das du hier bist!!  
"Ach übrigens... Mom hat nach dir gefragt..." schnitten sich Karens Worte in Claires kleines Glück und das Lächeln fror auf ihrem Gesicht ein.  
"...wir müssen nachher mal vorbei fahren..."  
Du hast ihr doch hoffentlich NICHTS erzählt Karen???  
Claire stöhnte.  
"Ich entnehme dem allegemeinen Enthusiasmus, dass der Besuch bei dieser Frau auf ebensolche Begeisterung stößt, als käme meine Eigene zu Besuch." lachte Owen und wiegte Clarie in seinen Armen sanft hin und her.  
"Glaub mir, deine Mom ist dagegen eine herzige Person." witzelte Claire und die Begegnung mit Lindsay Grady kam ihr in allzu lebhafte Erinnerung:  
Die Frau die sie verantwortlich gemacht hatte, für all die Katastrophen, denen ihr Sohn ausgesetzt war, war selbst bei ihrer Abreise in Owens Heimatstadt, noch nicht besonders gut auf sie zu sprechen gewesen.   
Auch wenn Beide sie nach wie vor in dem Glauben gelassen hatten, sie seien verlobt.   
Claire war nicht die Partie, die sich Lindsay für Owen vorgestellt hatte und sie wurde nicht müde, dies zu betonen.  
Lieber hätte sie ihn an der Seite seiner Verflossenen Katherine gesehen, daraus machte sie keinen Hehl.

Aber eine Lindsay Grady war Nichts im Vergleich zu :   
Tabatha Dearing! - Die kaum in der Lage war, EIN gutes Haar an einer Person zu lassen, die nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprach.  
Claire war sich sicher, Owen - würde ganz bestimmt sogar durchs Raster fallen.   
In jeglicher Hinsicht.  
"Das bestätige ich, ohne deine Mom zu kennen.", lachte Karen und tätschelte Claire den Arm, "... wir halten schon zusammen... das hier ist DEINE Sache, dass muss sie einsehen." sie zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu und Claire fühlte sich ein wenig sicherer.  
Du wirst ihn briefen müssen! Claire, wenn du ihn SO vorstellst, wird das nichts!  
"Vielleicht sollte sich mich besser irgendwo verstecken..." witzelte Owen, doch als er in die ernsten Gesichter der Schwestern blickte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es scheinbar auch eine durchaus mögliche Option war.  
Betreten blickte er zu Boden und er war froh darüber dass ihn ein leises Vibrieren von seinem Handy aus seiner Hosentasche ablenkte.   
Jedoch nur so lange, bis er das Display aufleuchten ließ und in seinem Messenger die Nachricht einer unbekannten Nummer zu lesen war: Ich brauche den Schlüssel von Elm Creek! Wir erwarten Gäste. Gruß Kat


	4. Contenance

"...am Besten sagst du ihr garnicht, was du in Jurassic World gemacht hast.... Oder davor... ", meinte Claire hektisch, als der Wagen auf die Einfahrt zuhielt, an dessen Ende sich die Zufahrt zu ihrerm Elternhaus befand.Der Gedanke daran, was ihre Mutter halten würde, von einem ehemaligen Soldaten, der zum Raubsauriertrainer avanciert war, war nicht gerade angenehm.

"... Besser du machst den oberen Knopf von deinem Hemd zu...." soufflierte sie weiter und war im Begriff sich mit den Fingern an dem Kragen seines dunkelblauen Jeanshemdes zu schaffen zu machen.

Owen schob vorsichtig ihre Hand weg.

"Lass das..." zischte er ungehalten.

Dieses Vorkauen, von dem was er sagen, oder besser NICHT sagen, oder tun sollte, ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven. Claire war sowas von nervös, dass die Luft sich anfühlte,als sei sie elektrisch geladen. Das sie jetzt noch anfing an seinem Hemd herumzufingern, war eindeutig zuviel.

"... Setz dich erst hin, wenn sie es dir anbietet, sonst hält sie dich noch für unhöflich..." fuhr sie hilflos fort und ihre Zähne gruben sich in ihrer Unterlippe.

Es fühlte sich schlimm an so ungeplant in diese Situation zu gelangen. Egal wie sie es anstellen würden. Irgendwas würde nicht richtig sein, und der Nachmittag in einem Trümmerhaufen enden.

Die Dearings wohnten nicht einfach in einem Haus.

Sie bewohnten ein Anwesen.

Durch ein großes, elektrisch zurückschwingendes Eingangsportal, waren sie mit dem Auto einen schmalen Privatweg hinaufgefahren, bis vor eine große Treppe, die zur riesigen Eingangstür, in die weiße Jugendstilvilla führte.

Karen drehte die Wagenschlüssel herum und der Motor verstummte.

Zach, der neben ihr gesessen hatte, rollte genervt mit den Augen, weil Claire erneut Luft holte, um etwas zu sagen.

"Tante Claiiireee.... Wenn Oma ihn nicht leiden mag, ist er goldrichtig, dass müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen... "sagte er unbekümmert und ein Lächeln überflog sein Gesicht, als er Owen herzlich lachen hörte.

"Vielleicht steckst du mich doch besser in den Kofferraum, bis ihr wieder da seid..." knurrte er voller Sarkasmus, als sie ausstiegen.

"Eine gute Idee... " gab Karen bemitleidend zurück, "leider hat sie wirklich Recht.... Das wird nicht einfach.... Soll ich vielleicht... Sicherheitshalber.... ", mit diesen Worten wendete sie sich grinsend dem Kofferraum zu.

Owen schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich dann voller Tatendrang die Hände, " Wie schlimm kanns' schon werden? ..Let the show begin...", meinte er aufmunternd und stieg die Treppe hoch.

Das Hausmädchen öffnete die Tür.

Nicht etwa Mrs. Dearing selbst, so wie Owen es vielleicht noch gehofft hatte.

Er hatte sich eigentlich keine Gedanken über einen derartigen Besuch gemacht, doch jetzt, da sich die Sache praktisch vor ihm ausbreitete, wie ein roter Teppich, übertraf es sämtliche Vorstellungen, die er - wenn überhaupt - jemals davon gehabt hatte.

"Mrs. Dearing kommt gleich, gehen sie doch schonmal in den Salon.", wies das zierliche, kleine Hausmädchen die Besucher an, während sie über den hellen Marmorboden dahinglitt, als würde sie an einer unsichtbaren Schnur vorwärtsgezogen.

"Danke Tilda...", meinte Karen und schob ihren großen Teenagersohn wie ein Kameltreiber vor sich her,"Hör auf damit!", sie hatte genau beobachtet, wie er versucht hatte, Tilda stumm zu persiflieren, was Owen leise Kichern ließ.

Sein Blick blieb im Vorbeigehen an der großen Freitreppe hängen, die in die obere Egate führte und er versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass in diesem Haus tatsächlich Kinder groß geworden waren.

Es mischte sich in seinem Kopf zu einem äußerst diffusen Bild, in dem sein etwa fünf Jahre altes Selbst, im vergleichsweise winzigen Grady Haus, Cowboykostümiert herumtobte, auf der Flucht vor der großen Schwester. Während Karen und Claire im gleichen Alter, rausgeputzt wie zwei lebendige Cupcakes, regungslos auf dieser Treppe saßen, als handele es sich um zwei äußerst kostbare Schmuckstücke.

Eine komische Vorstellung.

"Wir gehen in den Salon..", nuschelte Owen zynisch.

Das Wort Salon, betonte er übertrieben und Claire wurde es einmal mehr mulmig, als sie die Tür klappen hörte, die ihr verräterisch Ankündigte, dass das Unheil nun auf dem Weg zu ihnen war.

Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem blank polierten Boden wieder.

Die Salontür klappte auf und herein schritt Tatbatha Dearing: Dünn wie ein Strich, dass weißblonde Haar zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden, der ihr geflochten über die eckige Schulter fiel, kam sie vor ihrer Familie zum Stehen und musterte sie kurz eingehend bevor sie sprach.

"Oh, ihr kommt gleich alle...", bemerkte sie und klang kein bisschen erfreut, "Zachery, Grayson wie schön euch zu sehen." Jetzt wurde ihre kalte Stimme ein wenig freundlicher, als sie auf ihre Enkel zuging und dem kleinen Gray unbeholfen die Wange tätschelte.

Ihre Töchter drückte sie höflich an sich, jedoch kam Owen diese Geste eher vor ,als handle es sich um ein notwendiges Übel, statt liebevoller Zuwendung.

Schließlich machte sie vor ihm Halt.

Sie war fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als er, und sie blickte streng zu ihm hoch.

Der Blick ihrer Augen schien Owen zu durchbohren, als sie sagte: "...und sie sind...?"

Mühsam versuchte er dem Stand zu halten.

Und streckte freundlich seine Hand aus, um ihre zu schütteln.

Ob das wohl auch schon ein Fehler ist...? Meine Güte - die Eiskönigin ist ja ein geradezu richtig warmherziges Wesen dagegen.

„Owen...", sagte er und klang dabei unsicherer, als er es hatte sein wollen.

Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück, denn Tabatha Dearing dachte garnicht daran sie zu nehmen.

Okaaay... war ein Fehler...!

„Welchem Umstand haben wir es zu verdanken das sie hier sind? OWEN?!" fragte sie spitz und schien ihn von Kopf bis Fuß zu inspizieren.

Claire hielt die Luft an.

Dass Owen sich ihrer Mutter bloß mit einem Vornamen bei ihr vorgestellt hatte, war ihr bereits zuwider, sie konnte es bis in die letzte Haarwurzel an dem Tonfall spüren, mit dem sie ihn bedachte.

Ihr Blick der auf ihm ruhte, glich dem eines Gärtners, der das unerwünschte Unkraut schleunigst aus seinem Garten rupfen muss, bevor es sich ausbreitet.

„Mom, er ist mit MIR hier..." brachte Claire jetzt zaghaft heraus und Owen war froh, dass ihre Stimme sie aus dem Schraubstock von Tabathas Blick befreite, um sie sich ihrer Tochter zuzuwenden.

„Ahja, na immerhin macht er optisch mehr her als der Letzte, aber das ist ja auch kein Kunststück..." war ihre abschätzige Reaktion auf diese Information.

Gray drängte sich jetzt dazwischen: „... er hat es echt drauf Oma, mit echten Dinosauriern...und so...", meinte er begeistert und durch die Runde der Erwachsenen ging ein angstvolles Aufstöhnen.

Tadaaaa! Kinder sind soooo toll Claire...so ehrlich und direkt!

„Grayson, wovon redest du bitte?!" Die aristokratische Nase von Mrs. Dearing rümpfte sich, dann wendete sie sich zurück an ihre jüngste Tochter:„ ...du hast ihn doch nicht etwa aus deinem Reptilien Park mitgeschleppt? Ich dachte der ist Geschichte?"

"Mom, kannst du dich nicht wenigstens bemühen nett zu sein?", warf Karen nun ein.

Sie konnte das Leid ihrer Schwester praktisch fühlen.

Es war nicht anderes gewesen, als sie Scott vorgestellt hatte und es würde auch bei jedem Mann den sie zu ihr brachten, nie anders sein.

Niemand war je gut genug, doch statt es in liebevoller Sorge um das Wohlergehen ihrer Kinder auszulassen, war sie nach dem frühen Tod ihres Mannes, eine feindselige, verbitterte Lady geworden, die all ihren Unmut an die Männer weiterleitete, die Claire und Karen jemals mitgebracht hatten.

Es hatte sich ein bisschen geändert seit Tilda im Haus arbeitete, doch der Versuch väterliche Strenge herauszulassen, hatte immer wieder damit geendet, dass Karen's, oder Claries Liebschaften, die Tabatha Dearing zum ersten Mal begegneten, nicht unbedingt ein zweites Mal herbeiführen wollten.

"Ja meine Güte Schätzchen, dass bin ich doch. Aber man wird ja wohl fragen dürfen: Wenn deine Schwester plötzlich mit Altlasten aus ihrem prähistorischen Zirkus hier vor der Tür steht...", meinte sie völlig empört.

Owen schnaubte geräuschvoll Luft aus.

"Die Altlast steht VOR ihnen...", meinte er mit unterdrücktem Zorn, "... ich ziehe es vor,direkt angesprochen zu werden, falls sie ein Problem mit mir haben sollten Mrs. Dearing..."

Claire die sich haltsuchend an seinem Arm festgehalten hatte, spürte wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten.

Er war offensichtlich echt sauer, auch wenn man es weder seiner Stimme, noch seinem Auftreten anmerkte.

"Das weiß ich noch nicht. Setzen wir uns...", sagte Mrs. Dearing betont gelangweilt und wies auf die Couch.

Auf der sich Karen als Erste stumm niederließ, bemüht ihrer Schwester irgendwie zur Seite zu stehen.

"Oma, wir gehen in den Garten. Ok?", murmelte Zach mit wehleidigem Blick auf Owen und zog seinen kleinen Bruder am Arm.

Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern nuschelte leise im Rausgehen vor sich hin: "Ich kann mir das nicht mit ansehen, wie sie ihn in der Luft zerpflückt..."

Während die Jungs sich in den Garten trollten, brachte Tilda ein Tablett herein, auf dem einige Tassen und ein Kanne standen. Unter ihrer zierlichen Erscheinung wirkte das Tablett viel zu groß und schwer für ihre dünnen Ärmchen.

Behutsam stellte Tilda ihre Fracht in der Mitte des Tisches ab und richtete sich auf, um gerade wie eine Eins vor dem Möbel stehen zu bleiben.

"Brauche sie noch etwas M'am?" fragte sie, doch Mrs. Dearing winkte ab, " gehen sie ruhig Tilda..."

Vorsichtig nahm sie eine Tasse vom Tablett, während Tilda sich entfernte und füllte sie mit dem Inhalt aus der Kanne.

Dabei ließ sie Owen nicht aus den blitzend grünen Augen.

Ihre Gesichtszüge waren hart und unnachgiebig.

Sie reckte das kantige Kinn ein wenig vor und sagte dann: "Warum sind sie überhaupt hier?" Dabei versenkte sie, ohne hinzusehen ein Zuckerstück in ihrer Tasse und begann darin zu rühren, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

Owen stutzte kurz und wollte den Mund aufmachen, um etwas zu sagen , als Claire das Wort ergriff: " Mom, es war mir wichtig, dass du ihn kennenlernst. Karen hat gesagt, dass du wissen wolltest..."

"Papperlapp, Claire..." unterbrach Tabatha ihre Tochter :"...ich will von IHNEN wissen warum sie hier sind, OWEN Ohnenachnamen...", sie lehnte sich vor, kniff die Augen zusammen und fasste in Owens sanften, dschungelgrünen Blick.

"Sie wissen doch, was sie sich da angelacht haben.Nicht wahr? Sie ist doch eine gute Partie! Als ob sie das nicht wüssten..."

Kurz war Owen verwirrt: "Ich verstehe nicht..." meinte er dann ehrlich, bis sich in seinem Hinterkopf, wie ein Blitzeinschlag die Erkenntnis dessen bildete, worauf sie hinauswollte. Eigentlich war ihr folgender Satz überflüssig, doch er kam mit der Unerbitterlichkeit einer niedersausenden Axt aus ihrem schmallippigen Mund: "... das glaube ich kaum, der Park ist doch dicht.Was ist denn jetzt ihr Job?!" Sie formte die Worte überdeutlich und sehr genau. Dabei fixierte sie Owen mit durchbohrenden Blicken.

"MOM!" fauchten Karen und Claire beide gleichzeitig.

Wütend schnellte Owen von seinem Platz hoch.

"Sagen sie doch mal, womit verdienen sie jetzt ihr Geld?" Sie klang überheblich, so als hätte sie das offensichtliche auf den Tisch gebracht, was ihre verblendeten Töchter bloß nicht sehen wollten.

"Haben sie sich mal gefragt, warum ihre Kinder sie nicht gerne besuchen?" entgegnete Owen und blickte böse funkelnd auf sie herab.

"Das... ich..." stammelte Mrs. Dearing nun irritiert los, denn sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Reaktion so ausfallen würde.

Eher, dass er sprachlos zurückblieb - wie es all die Schwächlinge taten, die je durch diese Tür getreten waren und bloß ein Stück vom großen Kuchen abbekommen wollten.

Dessen war sie sich sicher.

Im Grunde genommen interessierte es sie nicht, was dieser Kerl machte, oder womit er sein Geld verdiente.

Sie hatte ihre Kinder nur nicht dazu angehalten, sich selbstständig zu versorgen und ihre Karriere nicht aus dem Blick zu verlieren, damit irgend ein dahergelaufener Emporkömmling hinter ihnen herlief um ihre Krümel aufzusammeln!

Warum sahen die Mädchen das bloß nicht ein?

Wohin das Ganze mit Scott geführt hatte sah man ja.

Karen hatte jetzt allein die Jungs zu versorgen, als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, stand jetzt ausgerechnet Claire nach der Schlappe mit diesem unsäglichen Freizeitpark hier und verschwendete ihr Leben an einen dieser Hilfsarbeiter!

Bloß weil er ihr vielleicht schöne Augen gemacht hatte.

Es war zum verzweifeln!

"... oder warum ihre Enkel lieber mit ihrem Garten vorlieb nehmen, als mit ihnen?" fuhr Owen weiter fort.

"Ich wüsste nicht, dass sie in der Lage wären das zu beurteilen Mr....Mr..." fing Tabatha vor Neuem an und ihre Stimme klang überaus genervt.

"GRADY!" knurrte er, "Ich heiße Grady! Und ich habe die Schnauze voll! Ich warte draußen..." meinte er dann und stapfte zur Tür, an der er Tilda begegnete, die ihm entgegenblickte und dann an seine Seite tippelte, um ihn offensichtlich zur Tür zu geleiten.

"Danke. Ich finde allein raus!" fauchte er sie an, ließ die winzige Tilda einfach stehen und dann schlug er die verzierte Flügeltür des Salons so krachend ins Schloss, dass sie in den Angeln wackelte.

Die zwanzigminütige Rückfahrt hatte in eisigem Schweigen stattgefunden.

Owen hatte vor dem Haus in der Frühlingssonne gewartet und sein Ärger schien kein bisschen verraucht, als Karen die Jungs eingesammelt hatte und alle zurück in den Dodge gestiegen waren.

Owen fühlte sich wie ein Tier in der Fallgrube.

Diese eiskalte Person hatte genau den richtigen Nerv getroffen und wollte sich berechnenderweise an seinem Straucheln weiden.

Wie widerlich!

Eigentlich wäre es ein Leichtes gewesen, dem Allen mit seiner üblichen Sorglosigkeit zu begegnen, jedoch lagen seine Nerven dermaßen blank, dass es ihm für diesen Moment nicht gelang sich im Griff zu behalten - und er wusste nicht was ihn mehr ärgerte: Tabatha Dearing selbst, oder dass sie es geschafft hatte, ihn derart zu provozieren.

Als Karen die Haustür aufgeschlossen stapfte er weiterhin wortlos die Treppe nach oben, in das Zimmer, dass er mit Claire für die nächsten Tage bewohnen sollte - und auch hier fiel die Tür krachend hinter ihm ins Schloss.

"Mensch Oma...", seufzte Zach, " ich hab Owen echt gern, aber Oma kriegt echt alles kaputt, warum musstet ihr überhaupt dahin fahren?"

"Der beruhigt sich schon wieder...", meinte Karen, "ist doch ganz gut gelaufen...", fügte sie frotzelnd hinzu, " er ist immerhin noch hier..."

Claire verdrehte die Augen: "Ich geh' mal nach ihm sehen...", damit schlich sie ebenfalls die Treppe hoch und öffnete zaghaft die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer.

Owen stand am Fester und blickte hinaus.

Sein Hemd hatte er ausgezogen und es lag als achtloses Knäuel auf dem Bett.

Er drehte sich nicht einmal um, als sie hereintrat, obwohl sie an seinem leichten Zucken bemerkt hatte, dass er ihr Reinkommen durchaus bemerkt hatte. "Hey...", sagte sie leise, " red mit mir..."

Jetzt drehte er sich zu ihr um und funkelte sie böse an.

Warum war sie nicht mit ihm in Costa Rica geblieben, wo wenigstes das Leben dort ein zu Hause für ihn bereit hielt?

Hier hatte er nicht Mal das.

Stattdessen hatte es ihr nicht schnell genug gehen können, ihn hierher zu schleifen, um ihn vorzuführen, vor diese unmögliche Person, die ihn hinstellte, als sei er der letzte Penner, den sie bloß aus irgendeinem Loch gezerrt hatte.

"...es war nicht nett von ihr so zu reagieren...sie ist... schwierig... ", startete Clarie einen Erklärungversuch.

"Ich glaube nicht, das [style]Schwierig[/style] auch nur annähernd das richtige Wort ist.Ich glaub nicht Mal, dass du überhaupt eine Ahnung davon hast, was SCHWIERIG überhaupt bedeutet!" herrschte Owen sie an und es war ihm für den Augenblick egal, dass es sie zusammenzucken ließ, als er die Stimme hob.

...Oder das seine Worte nicht fair waren...

Ahnung!

Pah!

Claire, dass musst du dir wohl kaum bieten lassen!

Schwierig?!

Jetzt ist Mr. Sorglos scheinbar doch mal nicht ganz so easy wie er sonst immer tut.

Eine sonderbare Wut kochte in ihr hoch.

Sie war dennoch verwirrt.

Es konnte doch nicht richtig sein, dass der Kerl ausgerechnet jetzt so unwiderstehlich war?

Wie er so wutbebend vor ihr stand.

Das Gesicht versteinert, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

Das ist nicht normal Claire, dass sexy zu finden der Mensch ist stinksauer auf dich, dann seh gefälligst wenigstens auch wütend aus!

Seine breite, muskulöse Brust hob und senkte sich rasch in den flachen, heftigen, wutentbrannten Atemzüge die er tat.

Er begann vor ihr auf und ab zu gehen und gestikulierte mit seinem Finger auf einen unbestimmbaren Punkt in Richtung Tür.

"... "Ist dir eigentlich klar, was sie denkt das ich bin?", seine Stimme war jetzt ein unheilvolles Flüstern dann trat er nahe an sie heran.

Claire spürte seinen wutschnaubenden Atem auf ihrem Gesicht.

Er verströmte gerade jetzt einen unglaublichen Duft, der ihr fast die Sinne raubte.

Seine Stimme klang rau und bedrohlich.

"... na was denn?... " setzte sie ihm trotzig entgegen und schüttelte den Kopf, um sämtliche Gefühle loszuwerden.

Es gelingt nicht!

"Sie hält mich für irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Penner, der es auf deine Kohle abgesehen hat..."fauchte er und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Auf seiner Stirn glitzerten Schweißperlen.

Oh Gott Claire er glitzert - hast du gesehen, wenn er wütend ist, glitzert er?

Claire konnte nicht anders, ihre unvernünftige Seite ergriff mit einem Mal völlig von ihr Besitz.

Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und presste ihre Lippen auf Seine und drängte ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand.

Nach dem kurzen Überraschungsmoment erwiderte er ihren heftigen Kuss.

Er ließ ein Schnaufen vernehmen und sein Griff war zu fest an ihrem Hintern.

Viel zu fest.

Vielleicht gäbe bes sogar einen blauen Fleck.

Es war ihr egal, sie zerrte fahrig am dem engen, schwarzen T- Shirt, das er unter dem Hemd getragen hatte, unter dem sich seine Körperform so wunderbar abzeichnete.

Claire striff es über seinen Kopf und registrierte dann den harten Ständer in seiner Jeans.

Na also, wenigstens macht Wut nicht nur mich heiß!

Sie revanchierte sich für seinen stählernen Griff an ihrem Po und biss ihn in die weiche Stelle an seine Hals.

Owen packte sie lüstern, mit einem mühelosen Griff und warf sie auf das Bett und riss ihr regelrecht die Kleidung herrunter.

Ihr schwarzer Spitzenslip musste dran glauben, mit einem leisen Ratsch hatte er das zarte Stück Stoff von ihr heruntergerissen.

Dann drang er ohne Vorwarnung in sie ein und Claire ließ einen unterdrückten Schrei ertönen. Weil er sie so wunderbar ausfüllte. Es war ein erregendes und gleichzeitig diffuses, beängstigendes Gefühl ihn so egoistisch zu erleben.

Er kümmerte sich sonst IMMER um sie.

Diesmal jedoch...

...Er stöhnte lauter als sonst....nahm sie schneller und krallte sich dabei fest in ihre weiche, makellose Haut.

Sein Becken stieß mit der ganzen Wucht seines Gewichtes gegen ihres und entlockte ihr einen weiteren heiseren Schrei.

"Du willst das ich dich so ficke? " raunte er und klang immer noch ein wenig wütend, "Dann sag es! " verlangte er und stieß fest in sie hinein.

" Ja... bitte... Owen... Ja!" wimmerte sie mit der Bitte um Erlösung, als er nach weiteren Stößen schon mit lautem Keuchen in ihr kam.

Er sank erschöpft auf ihr zusammen und mit einem Mal war alles ganz friedlich.

Claires Orgasmus ließ sie vorsichtig unter ihm er beben.

Es war still.

Sie hörte nur seinen schnellen, sich allmählich beruhigenden Atem.

Claire strich behutsam über seinen schweißnassen Nacken und seine Entspannung übertrug sich auf sie.

Nichts mehr zu spüren von Wut oder Streit.

Er roch immernoch unglaublich.

Als jedoch Grays Kinderlachen aus dem Garten zu ihnen heraufwehte, wich das lose Gefühl der Entspanntheit schlagartig dem Bewusstsein, dass es durchaus möglich war, dass man sie hätte hören können.

"Owen...?", meinte sie vorsichtig und kroch unter ihm hervor.

"Mhmm..." murmelte er benommen, blieb bäuchlings neben ihr liegen und ließ seine Finger zärtlich über ihren Bauch gleiten.

"Waren wir zu laut...?", und ihre Bedenken waren wirklich ernst.

Jetzt grinste er sein typisches Grinsen. Owen robbte näher an sie heran, vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Kehlgrube und sie spürte seine weichen Lippen an ihrem Hals.

"Hast du etwas Angst, dass es so war?..." nuschelte er amüsiert und sein Atem strich über ihre immernoch flammende Haut. Es verursachte ein wunderbares Prickeln, dass sich über ihren gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

"Ich will Gray nicht unbedingt deine Wortwahl erklären müssen, oder meiner Schwester...", sagte sie nun und kicherte leise.

"Hmmm, dein Betteln auch nicht oder...?" konterte er, " so sind Heckenpenner nunmal... die können sich nichteinmal im Bett benehmen...Vielleicht hätten wir das direkt im Haus deiner Mutter tun sollen..." Claire konnte garnicht sagen, wie sehr sie sein darauf folgendes dreckiges Lachen vermisst hatte.

Sie lachte leise.

Owen drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog Claire in seinen Arm.

"Weißt du was schlimm ist...?", fragte er und klang dabei jetzt völlig Ernst.

Claire malte mit ihrem Zeigefinger unsichtbare Muster auf seine nackte, feste Brust.

"Was? " fragte sie und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas wirklich schlimmes geben würde, dass er mitzuteilen hatte.

Dieser Moment war so herrlich perfekt.

Auch wenn sie unter Umständen vielleicht entsetzte Gesichter am Fuß der Treppe erwarten würden.

Doch je mehr sie Gray draußen zuhörte, umso sicherer war sie, dass ihre plötzliche Schäferstunde ungeachtet geblieben war.

Er rief nach seinem Bruder, der ihm offensichtlich irgendeinen Ball nicht zuwerfen wollte, wenn sie dem Kontext folgte.

"Deine Mom...hat Recht..., sagte Owen dann leise seufzend.

Claire blickte ihn fragend an.

"Wie meinst du das? "

Er blickte zur Decke, und fuhr dann fort :"Du hattest gerade Sex mit einem obdachlosen Penner, ohne Job...."

Claire drückte ihm ein vorsichtiges Küsschen auf den Oberkörper.

"Mhmm... er war echt gut... du könntest das zur Geschäftsidee ausbauen... " lachte sie, " allerdings möchte ich deine einzige Kundin bleiben... ". Als sie jedoch in sein Gesicht blickte, war ihr nach Lachen nicht mehr zu Mute, denn sie las in seinen Augen , dass er keineswegs scherzte.

"Was willst du damit sagen?" meinte sie dann doch einigermaßen perplex.

"Welchen Teil genau hast du denn nicht verstanden...?" fragte er nach, bemüht nicht allzu sarkastisch zu sein, " der, dass ich obdachlos bin, oder das ich keinen Job habe?"

"Du bist nicht..." fing sie an, doch dann begann sie an anderer Stelle neu, "...natürlich hast du... du wohnst doch bei...was soll das denn heißen?!". Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf.

Mit der völlig zerzausten Frisur fand Owen, dass sie gerade in diesem Moment, besonders schön aussah.

"Claire... ich bin abgebrannt, InGEN ist nicht mehr mein Arbeitgeber, naja und im Augenblick wohnte ich irgendwie Nirgends. Die Hälfte meines Krams ist in Minnesota, die Andere in deinem Apartment und vielleicht finden sich auch noch ein paar Teile unter den Trümmern meines Bungalows. Aber das Thema lassen wir besser...", sagte er nun bitter und setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

Er kehrte ihr den Rücken, beugte sich herunter zu seiner Kleidung und begann sich wieder anzuziehen.

Gerade als er das T -Shirt wieder überstreifen wollte, spürte er wie Claire die Arme von hinten um ihn schloss und ihre Lippen sanft sein Ohrläppchen berührten.

"Wir werden eine Lösung finden... außerdem, bei mir zu wohnen ist nicht gerade, dass was man als obadachlos bezeichnen könnte. Auch wenn dir das vielleicht nicht so gefällt..." flüsterte sie und küsste sanft seinen Hals.

"Hmmmh...", machte er und anhand der Schwere seines Atems konnte sie spüren, dass ihm sein Sinne abermals abhanden zu kommen drohten.

"Außerdem mache ich gerne mit den wilden Jungs rum...", lachte sie, ließ jetzt ihre Hände über seine Brust gleiten und biss erneut in seinen Hals. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten über seine weiche Haut hinunter zu seinem zu seinem Hosenbund.

"Tatsächlich...", entgegnete er mit gespielter Entrüstung und musste Grinsen.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, zog ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie gierig während Claire zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag seine Gürtelschnalle aufnestelte.

"Und...?" fragte Karen,als Claire die Treppe herunterkam und in die Küche trat " hat er sich beruhigt?" sagte sie und sie schien voll im Stress.

Es sah ganz danach aus, als habe Karen einen Kuchen zubereitet, denn es lagen sämtliche Utensilien noch unaufgeräumt herum und der Backofen war aufgeklappt.

"Hmm ja..." murmelte Claire, klappte gedankenverloren die Spülmaschine auf und begann benutztes Geschirr, das herumlag einzusammeln und einzuräumen.

"Mom hat echt den Vogel abgeschossen, aber eine Überraschung war der Auftritt ja nun nicht..." redete Karen weiter.

"Hmm nein..." kam es erneut abwesend von Claire und erst jetzt nahm Karen wahr, dass sie irgendwie nicht bei der Sache zu sein schien.

"Claire?" Karen schnippte mit den Fingern vor dem Gesicht ihrer Schwester,"...alles gut bei dir?"

"Was?", meint Claire jetzt, als sei sie aus einer Tranche erwacht und blickte sie an, " ja, alles Bestens..."

Dann grinste Karen über das ganze Gesicht und Lachte; " Ohhh das sehe ich. Alles BESTENS! Ich weiß wohin eure Unterhaltung geführt hat!"

Claire konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie rot wurde bis an die Haarwurzeln.

"Es sei dir gegönnt, auch wenn dich genau DAS wohl in eine Lage gebracht hat, mit der du ja nun noch ein paar Hürden zu bewältigen hast. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass DAS bereits Thema eurer "Unterhaltung" war..." das Wort "Unterhaltung" zog Karen dabei übertrieben in die Länge und setzte es dadurch in verbale Anführungszeichen.

"Ach hör auf, das ist alles nicht so einfach wie du denkst." entgegnete Claire dann schnippisch, "... Mom hat den Nerv getroffen, ich hab natürlich kein bisschen darüber nachgedacht, dass InGEN ihn nicht weiterbeschäftigt. Wo auch? Ich komme mir vor wie ein dumme Gans." platzte es dann aus ihr heraus und jetzt sah Karen ihre Schwester mitleidig an.

"Er hat sich das Geld teilweise von seinem Freund geliehen, um herzukommen und wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst, ist ER nicht gerade der Typ, der sich von einer Frau aushalten lässt... ein wunderbarer Zeitpunkt ihm mitzuteilen, dass er Vater wird... nicht wahr?" meinte Claire voller Argwohn in der Stimme und das gute Gefühl von vorhin, wich einem schalen abgestandenen Geschmack.

Karen wies durch das Küchenfenster in den Garten, in dem Owen sich zu den Jungs gesellt hatte, um mit ihnen Fußball zu spielen.

"Naja, wie auch immer, DEN Job kriegt er hin...", meinte sie zuversichtlich, " Gray hat soviel von ihm erzählt. Er redet sogar im Schlaf von ihm - und wenn ich ihm dann zuhöre, weiß ich zu GENAU was wirklich passiert ist..." fuhr sie ernst fort, "Ich weiß, dass es anders ausgegangen wäre, wenn Owen nicht gewesen wäre..und dein unglaublicher Mut!" dann küsste sie sanft ihrer Schwester die Stirn.

Sie blickten beide hinaus in den Garten, wo Owen im gleichen Augenblick dass Fußballspiel unterbrach, um an sein Handy zu gehen, dass er aus seiner Hosentasche zog.

Owen wischte über das Display ohne genau hinzusehen, wer ihn anrief, doch als er die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte, wünschte er sich, er hätte es getan.

"Ja?"

"Hi, hier ist Katherine..." tönte es aus dem Hörer und Owen verschlug es für den Augenblick die Sprache.

Er hatte ein paar Wimpernschläge zu lang gezögert, um zu antworten, als es aus der Leitung kam:"Owen?!" Ihre Stimme klang leicht und beiläufig, so als wäre dies ein völlig normales Telefonat, wie sie es täglich führte.

Doch Owen war weiter sprachlos.

Warum ruft sie mich an? Was soll denn der Scheiß?Woher hat sie meine Nummer?

"Woher hast du meine Nummer..." kam es dann aus seinem Mund, und der Fußball kam, von Gray gekickt, an ihm vorbei.

"Owen...!" maulte er, " Du passt nicht auf..." Gray warf resigniert die Hände in die Luft.

"Er telefoniert doch..." Zach deutete mit den Finger auf Owen, als wäre es nötig seinem Bruder das Offensichtliche zu zeigen.

"Ich komm gleich zurück Kumpel..okay...?", wendete sich Owen dann an die Jungs und trottete mit seinem Handy um die nächste Hausecke.

"Hey ist alles okay bei dir?" kam es erneut aus dem Telefon in einem unverbindlichen Plauderton, "bist du auf nem Kindergeburtstag? Du scheinst beschäftigt..."

Owen schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

"Ehh Kat was willst du?"

"Ich möchte eine Antwort auf die Frage wo der Schlüssel zu Elm Creek ist und ich dachte ich frage mal, wie es dir so geht. Was macht der Rotschopf? Geht es euch gut...?" ihre Stimme klang so süß und träge wie Sirup.

"Bestens..." murmelte Owen und ärgerte sich im gleichen Augenblick darüber, dass er ihr tatsächlich ihre Frage beantwortete, " Katherine... habt ihr keinen Zweitschlüssel? Als Hausverwalterin machst du dann aber einen ziemlich schlechten Job." schoß er los.

Am liebsten hätte er aufgelegt, "...und woher hast du meine Nummer?"

"Jah..." meinte sie nun und klang doch ein wenig getroffen, "du hast Recht, deine Eltern sind übers Wochenende verreist und ich habe die Hütte vermietet, ohne mir einen Schlüssel geben zu lassen von ihnen. Jetzt kratzen diese Leute aber Sonntag Abend an der Tür und ich kann den Laden nicht aufmachen..."seufzte sie.

"..und was hab ich damit zu tun?" raunzte Owen nun ungehalten.

"Naja, du warst doch mit deiner ... mit...mit...", sie überlegte gekünstelt an ihrem Namen, bis Owen sie genervt unterbrach: " Claire... sie heißt Claire...!"

"Richtg, Claire...", machte sie dann, als habe er ihr die Weisheit der Erkenntnis zu Füßen gelegt, "du wart mit CLAIRE dort... und ich hatte gehofft, dass du vielleicht den Schlüssel nicht abgegeben, sondern noch bei dir hast...Ihr seid doch ziemlich überstürzt abgereist, zumindest hat mir das Lindsay erzählt...ich trau mich nicht sie anzurufen und ihnen zu sagen, dass ich es verbockt hab..."

"Kat...Woher hast du meine Nummer?" fragte Owen nun nocheinmal streng.

Die ganze Sache war dann den Haaren herbeigezogen, dass spürte er.

Sie konnte ja kaum verlangen, dass er wegen einem Schlüssel in Costa Rica aufbrach, um ihn ihr zu bringen. Dass er sich lediglich vier Autostunden von ihr entfernt aufhielt, konnte sie ja nicht wissen.

Eigentlich... oder...?

"Von deiner Mom... ", antwortete sie, als wäre es eine völlig überflüssige Frage gewesen.

Owen stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus.

Auch wenn das nicht gerade eine der besten Mom - Ideen von Lindsay gewesen war, nach der Begegnung mit Tabatha Dearing hätte er sie jetzt am liebsten angerufen und ihr dafür gedankt dass sie diese Dinge tat - weil er wusste sie geschahen bloß in bester Absicht um sein Wohlergehen.

Das man mit über Dreißig allerdings nicht mehr davon abhängig war, dass Mutti sich um sein Seelenheil kümmerte, galt es ihr noch klarzumachen.

Aber all das war besser, als Claires kaltschnäuzige Mutter, die ihm unterstellte, er hätte sich an die Seite ihrer Tochter gestellt, aus purer Berechnung.

"Ich nehme an, es macht keinen Sinn zu fragen warum...", gab er seufzend zurück und malte mit seinem Fuß Linien in die Erde, am Ende des Rasenstücks.

"Hast du den Schlüssel, oder nicht...?", sie schien nicht weiter auf seine Bemerkung eingehen zu wollen.

"Kein Ahnung...", er wusste es wirklich nicht.

Das Letzte worum er sich Gedanken gemacht hatte, als sie nach Nublar aufgebrochen waren, war der Schlüssel zum Ferienhäuschen seiner Eltern. In welchem er versucht hatte mit Claire etwas Abstand vom Jurassic Chaos zu bekommen.

[style] Habe ich den in meine Tasche gesteckt? Bei Amber liegen lassen...? [/style]

Krampfhaft versuchte er sich zu erinnern, doch sein Gedächtnis war überlagert mit viel prägnanteren Eindrücken.

"...kannst du dann mal nachsehen?", jetzt klang sie genervt.

Owen ließ ein Lachen vernehmen.

"Und dann?" sagte er, versucht sie aus der Reserve zu locken. Sie konnte unmöglich verlangen, dass er aus Costa Rica wegen einem Schlüssen herbeigeflogen kam.

"Entweder hole ich ihn ihn ab, oder du bringst ihn her..." ihre Stimme klang überheblich, als sie das gesagt hatte.

Owen hob erstaunt die Brauen.

Whow!...

Aber selbst Katherine ist nicht so vermessen zu denken, ich würde mich jetzt in Costa Rica aufmachen, um...

"Ich weiß wo du bist!" unterbrach sie seinen Gedankengang, "würdest du bitte nachsehen?"


	5. *** Erinnerungen***

Einen kleinen Stapel Fotos, hatte sie behalten, der sie nun anzuschreien schien, seit er in ihrer Eineinhalb - Zimmer - Wohnung lag, die seit mittlerweile einem halben Jahr ihr zu Hause war.

Es waren diese Erinnerungsstücke, die man nicht wegwarf, sondern aufhob, um sie für etwas zu konservieren, dass man zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht bestimmen konnte.

Seit sie ihn im Restaurant gesehen hatte, wollte ihr partout nicht mehr einfallen, aus welchem bescheuerten Grund sie ihn hatte gehen lassen.

Nur eins war ihr klar geworden, seit sie ihn wiedergesehen hatte, er durfte nicht einfach wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwinden.

Sie konnte es sogar inzwischen verstehen, dass er so abweisend zu ihr war.

Als sie an diesem Abend nach Hause gefahren war, tauchte in ihrem Gedächtnis die prägnanteste Erinnerung von damals auf: Die an sein fassungsloses Gesicht, - als sie ihn tatsächlich in ihrer Wut auf die Straße gesetzt hatte.

Wie hätte er auch nachvollziehen sollen, was sie nichteinmal mehr selbst verstand?

An dem Abend vor vier Jahren.

***

Es tat ihr Leid in den Augenblick, als sie festgestellt hatte, dass er untergetaucht war, nach Isla Nublar:

"Er hat sich versetzen lassen?".

Sie war erstaunt über sich selbst, dass sie das derart entsetzte.

Jetzt ist es endgültig zu spät! 

"Ja, er hat einen Job angenommen, der ihm erstmal Abstand ermöglicht. Glaub mir Kat, das ist besser. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er nicht versucht hat mit dir zu reden. Niemand versteht deine Handlungsweise. Vielleicht bist du ja verrückt geworden, oder so...und auch wenn Owen das niemals sagen würde: In einer Winzwohnung, die schon für viereinhalbeinhalb Menschen eigentlich zu klein ist - auf der Couch zu wohnen ist kein bisschen witzig!"

In diesem Moment hatte Katherine sogar Verständnis für Amber.

Sie hatte sich so oft gewünscht, ein bisschen Amber sein zu können.

Seine Schwester war einfach bewundernswert:

Selbstbewusst und geradeheraus, sie redete niemals um den heißen Brei und ihr ganzes Leben waren Nägel mit Köpfen - es war nachvollziehbar, dass ihre unüberlegte Kurzschlusshandlung den Zorn in seiner Familie hervorrief.

Aber sie wussten nicht WIE schwer es für sie wirklich war:

Zu Warten.

Zu Hoffen.

Zu Beten (Ja, selbst das war eine Option, um den Schmerz zu lindern, der sich immer wieder in den einsamen Nächten an die Oberfläche kämpfte)

In Owens Familie war völliger Alltag, was Katherine jedesmal aufs neue zur Strecke brachte.

Die Tatsache, dass sie sie aufgenommen hatten, als sei sie Teil derselben, hatte sie ein paar Tage später zu seinen Eltern fahren lassen , um sich zu erklären.

Es war ein langes Gespräch und Lindsay war so verständnisvoll, dass Katherine es insgeheim zu fühlen glaubte, dass auch Lindsay all das hin und wieder durchlebte.

Das ihr Sohn allerdings auf eine Dinosaurierinsel gelangt war, um dort ein Militärisches Projekt voranzutreiben, dafür konnte sie kein Verständnis aufbringen.

"Ein Freizeitpark und Militär wie passt das zusammen?" waren ihre Worte gewesen, "ich bin sicher, wenn sich die Wogen geglättet haben, dann werdet ihr einen Weg für euch finden Schätzchen..." hatte sie gesagt und dabei so liebevoll ihre Hand getätschelt.

Sie wusste, warum Owen soviel von seinem Job einfach so gut wegstecken konnte.

In diesem wunderbaren Elternhaus groß zu werden, konnte einen Menschen einfach nur festigen.

Etwas das sie nie gehabt hatte.

Es gab nur ihre Mutter, und die hatte ihre eigenen Sorgen.

Wie dankbar war sie gewesen, dass sie weiterhin hatte dorthinkommen dürfen und das Lindsay nach wie voran eine Zukunft mit ihnen Beiden glaubte ließ Katherine für eine Weile, selbst daran festhalten.

Matthew hatte sich - wie es seine Art war - rausgehalten, bis zu dem Augenblick, als der Hausverwalter von Elm Creek den Löffel abgegeben hatte.

Da hatte er sich an sie gewendet und sie gebeten diesen Job zu übernehmen.

Katherine hatte es dankend angenommen.

Würde es ihr doch immerhin ein konstantes Auftauchen bei den Gradys ermöglichen.

***

Es war abgebbt, dieses Gefühl der merkwürdig, selbst herbeigeführten Leere.

Irgendwann.

Ihre Familie - Grady - Besuche hatten sich darauf reduziert, wenn es etwas mit der Ferienhütte zu regeln gab, nichts weiter.

Die Zweifel über sich selbst, dass die Entscheidung nicht gut war, hatte sich in den Jahren verlaufen, in denen sie etwas Neues gelebt hatte.

In einer anderen Wohnung.

Bei einem Neuanfang.

Zusammen mit Mike ...

... und später mit Dennis - den sie tatsächlich inflagranti erwischt hatte, mit der Tussi von der Bowlingbahn.

Sie hatte ihn samt entweihtem Schlafmöbel in der Wohnung zurückgelassen, um das kleine überteuerte Appartement unter dem Dach, auf dem Bluebill Boulevard in der Nähe des Lake Pulaski mit traumhaften Ausblick auf den See zu beziehen. 

Das war so unendlich lange her, das auch diese Enttäuschung kaum noch schmerzte.

Bis zu jenem Augenblick, als er wieder aufgetaucht war.

Zurück von der Insel, die mit dieser Katastrophe, die dort stattgefunden hatte, durch alle Medien gezerrt worden war.

All das zu verfolgen hinterließ, wenn auch nur bruchteilhaft , ein Gefühl wie damals, beim Warten auf Nachricht aus dem Nahen Osten. 

***

Was Katherine aber völlig vom Hocker riss war, sein unerwartetes Auftauchen im Restaurant an dem verschneiten Abend vor ein paar Monaten.

Sämtliche Erinnerungen an ihr gemeinsames Leben hatten sich, in diesem Augenblick, in ihrem Kopf, zu einem diffusen Klumpen geformt, rollten dort herum und taten ihr einfach nicht den Gefallen wieder zu verschwinden.

Wie unglaublich gut er ausgesehen hatte:

Sonnengebräunt und vielleicht ein kleines bisschen erwachsener. Ein wenig angeschlagen vielleicht - aber es war ja auch viel geschehen. Es tat jedoch der Wirkung seiner Gesamterscheinung keinerlei Abbruch.

Wie ein Hammerschlag zerbarst der herrlich, undurchdringliche Erinnerungball, als sie die rothaarige Parkhexe erblickte.

Unheilsbringerin!

Schon in den Pressokonfernzen und Interviews, die man ihr zur Katastrophe abgerungen hatte, war sie Kat auf die Nerven gegangen. Ausgerechnet DIESE Person hatte Owen allen Ernstes im Schlepptau!

Lindsay hatte garnicht genug davon bekommen können, sie zu verfluchen:( Es hatte sich sehr gut angefühlt!)

"...und dann will er dieses Weib auch noch heiraten! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Die wird noch großes Unglück über uns bringen. Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn er sich daran erinnert wie gut ihr Beide zusammen gepasst habt. Es ist ein Jammer!"

***

Katherine zog den Fotostapel zu sich und blätterte ihn wiedermal durch.

Fünf Jahre:

Parties mit Freunden...

...Kurztrips...

...Barbeque mit der Familie...

... gemütliches Zu Hause...

...Kuscheln auf der Couch...

...Küsse und Umarmungen...

Ihr Blick blieb an ihrem Lieblingsbild hängen.

Sie wusste nichteinmal mehr wer es geschossen hatte. Doch der Moment fühlte sich mit jedem Mal wieder so an, als sei er garnicht so lange vorbei, wann immer sie es betrachtete:

Sie hatte die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und er stand mit dem Rücken zur Kamera gewandt.

Sein Arme widerum umfassten ihre Taille und ihre Lippen waren zu einem zärtlichen Kuss ineinander verschmolzen.

Katherine wusste, dass sie sich auf Zehenspitzen hatte stellen müssen, um sein Gesicht zu erreichen.

Owens Haare waren ein kleines bisschen zu lang, weshalb die Locken unordentlich abstanden, genau wie sie es gerade noch mochte hatte, ebenso wie ein unordentlicher Mehr-Tage - Bart.

Es war schon erstaunlich wieviel man im Laufe einer Beziehung auf Fotos festhält .

All das sollte jetzt eine Andere haben.

Die gleich Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht hatte, um ihn an sich zu binden!

Verlobt! Pah!

...Er stand doch garnicht auf rote Haare...

Gedankenverloren zwirbelte sie eine Strähne ihres Haares um den Finger.

Sie klaubte den Fotostapel wieder zusammen, er war seit seinem letzten Besuch hier, so oft durch ihre Finger gegangen, dass einige der Bilder schon ein wenig zerfleddert waren.

Eigentlich würde es ihr schon reichen, wenn sie nur die Gelegenheit bekäme, einfach mal mit ihm zu Reden.

Vielleicht würde es diese sonderbare Sehnsucht stillen.

Weißt du Kat... sie hat etwas das DU nie haben wirst .... diese Worte von ihm hatten gesessen!

MICH!

***

"Wo sind deine Eltern denn unterwegs Amber, ich muss wissen wo der Schlüssel zu Elm Creek ist..?", sie wollte eigentlich nicht so verzweifelt vor Ambers Haustür stehen, jedoch der Blick in ihren Kalender, hatte sie wie elektrisiert hierhergebracht.

Es waren neue Gäste für das Haus geplant und keiner der Schlüssel zur Hütte war aufzutreiben.

Die Gradys waren seit Donnerstag weg, ihr Schlüssel unerreichbar und der Zweite unauffindbar.

Sie war verzweifelt.

Das Letzte woran sie sich erinnerte, war ihn Owen gegeben zu haben und sie wusste genau wofür.

Natürlich wollte er nicht nur Skifahren, er schleppte diese zerbrechliche Puppe mit sich herum und als sie ihm den Schlüssel gebracht hatte, war ihr sofort klar, dass sie MIT ihm dorthin gehen würde.

Dieses Persönchen würde doch keine Sekunde überleben, auf Skiern !!!

Wie sehr sie das Sweatshirt mochte, dass er an diesem Morgen getragen hatte.

Inzwischen war es verwaschen, doch es erinnerte an eine Zeit, in der sie einfach bloß glücklich gewesen war.

Seine Feindseligkeit war allerdings unmissverständlich gewesen.

Hatte er den verflixten Schlüssel je wieder abgegeben?

"Ich habe keinen...", drang Ambers Stimme an ihr Ohr.

"Hat dein Bruder noch einen?"

Amber zuckte die Schultern und hinter ihr ertönte ein Krachen aus der Küche, dann ein Schreien ihrer ältesten Tochter Ava.

"Mooom! Rosie hat die Keksdose runterfallen lassen..."

Amber zuckte erschreckt zusammen, "...ich werde hier noch Wahnsinnig heute..." fauchte sie und es schien wirklich so, als dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis es soweit wäre.

Jetzt folgte dem Gemecker ein zänkisches Geschrei.

"Ich muss einen haben..." seufzte Katherine nun unbeholfen, " die Leute kommen doch Sonntag... was mache ich denn jetzt, hat Owen den nicht bei dir gelassen?"

Katherine sah sich schon in ihrer Verzweiflung eine weitere Hütte auf eigene Kosten im Ski- Gebiet mieten.

"Er hat nichts bei mir gelassen, sie hatten echt andere Sorgen als dein Schlüssel, als sie abgereist sind, im Ernst Kat!"

"Mooooommmyyyyy!"

"Ich komme Schätzchen....Frag ihn selbst! Ich weiß, dass meine Mom dir seine Nummer gegeben hat, aus was für einem bescheuerten Grund auch immer. Wer versteht schon Mom!? Frag ihn einfach...mehr kann ich nicht für dich tun, ich hab heute genug Stress um die Ohren..."

"Toll Amber, soll ich nach Costa Rica fliegen und den Schlüssel abholen, oder was?"

Das kann sie ja unmöglich ernst meinen!

"Maahrch..." machte Amber abwesend und hielt jetzt Grace davon ab, ihr Bein heraufzuklettern, "...er ist doch garnicht dort... er ist heute Nacht nach Iowa aufgebrochen, zu Claires Familie... er ist also Näher als du denkst...", dann hatte sie verzweifelt gelacht und Kat amüsiert angeblickt, "...na, jedenfalls nicht so weit wie Costa Rica!"


	6. Wieder mal Tequila

Claire hielt es wirklich für unnötig, dass Karen sie noch heute zu einem Arzt schleppte.  
Eigentlich war ihr für diesen Augenblick, die Gewissheit ihrer Situation garnicht so Recht.  
Wollte sie doch lieber, ohne Nachzudenken, einfach nur Gefallen daran finden und es genießen, dass Owen wieder in ihrer Nähe war.  
Aber Karen wäre nicht Karen, wenn sie locker gelassen hätte.  
Sie hatte unter dem Vorwand etwas für ein gemütliches Dinner am Abend einkaufen zu wollen und anschließend noch ein wenig zu bummeln, die Jungs mit Owen auf dem Rasen zurückgelassen.   
Die Drei tollten einfach weiter mit dem Fussball herum, nachdem Owen sein Telefonat beendet hatte.  
Scheinbar war es nicht so wichtig gewesen, als dass es einer weiteren Erwähnung bedarf, denn er hatte einfach sein Handy zurück in die Tasche gesteckt und den Ball weiter gekickt.

Jetzt saßen sie im Wartezimmer des OBGyn Associates PC - im St. Luke's Medical Plaza Building und Claire rieb sich nervös die Hände, während sie warteten.  
"Dr. Drearing..." Claire zuckte zusammen, als sie ihren eigenen Namen durch die Lautsprecher hörte.  
Die freundliche Nurse, bei der sie zuvor tatsächlich ihren 6. Schwangerschaftstest gemacht hatte, nahm sie mit ihrem weißen Zahnpastalächeln in Empfang .  
I'm Jen  
War auf dem Plastikschildchen an ihrem schwarzen Poloshirt zu lesen.  
"Hier entlang, sind sie aufgeregt?" fragte sie routiniert und grinste über das Ganze, von den wasserstoffblonden Haaren umrahmte, Gesicht.  
Nein, aufgeregt nicht.   
Ich sterbe gerade.   
Aber was macht das schon?   
Deinem dämlichen Grinsen nach zu Urteilen, ist: Die - frohe - Botschaft - verkünden, wohl eine deiner liebsten Aufgaben.   
Mir wird gleich schlecht!  
Sie warf einen letzten Blick zu Karen durch die geöffnete Wartezimmertür.   
Ihre Schwester lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, schlug dann die Beine lässig übereinander und griff nach einer Illustrierten, um sich die Wartezeit zu verkürzen.

Da kannst du mal sehen, wohin dich dein Reptilien Dompteur gebracht hat.   
Er ist mittellos und du sitzt hier - völlig neben der Spur! 

SCHWANGER!

Herzlichen Glückwunsch! 

Das ist deine bisherige Bestleistung!  
Die innere Clarie schien wütend mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen, als würde das etwas an der Situation ändern.  
Was willst du denn machen, wenn das hier zur Gewissheit wird - also ICH würde rennen.  
Während Claire auf Dr. Abernathy wartete, ließ sie die Krankenschwester Voruntersuchungen über sich ergehen, ohne diese wirklich zu registrieren.  
Erst als die freundliche I'm Jen ihr erneut das Ergebnis ihrer Blutdruckmessung entgegensäuselte, schienen sich ihre Gedanken wieder zu sammeln.

Inzwischen war die freundliche Mittfünfzigerin Dr. Abernathy schon zweimal an der halbgeöffneten Tür vorbeigelaufen und hatte ihr ebenso zuckerfreundlich zugelächelt, wie I'm Jen.  
"Sie kommt gleich....",hörte Claire sie sagen und das Persönchen berührte Claries Arm so fürsorglich, als sei sie ein verletztes Küken.   
Dann machte sich dann aus dem Staub.  
Claire wollte tausend Fragen stellen, von denen sie nicht EINE formulieren konnte.  
Sie hätte gerne nach dem Testergebnis gefragt, wenn es ihr nur eingefallen wäre.   
Doch ihr Kopf war ein einziger, leerer Haufen Zellmasse.  
Warum hast du denn I'm Jen nicht gefragt?   
Wir wollen das jetzt endlich wissen!  
-Entschuldige MAL! Was gibt es denn noch zu Wissen? Ich bin ja wohl in der Lage 5 Mal auf einen Teststreifen zu pinkeln!-  
!DU! Wolltest selbst einen 6. Test!  
Clarie stütze den Kopf in die Hände und starrte auf ihre Schuhe.  
Sie zählte die Punkte, auf der weißen Zierbandeinfassung ihrer mitternachtblauen Ballerinas, die genau zu ihrer Bluse passten, weil sie exakt den gleichen Farbton hatten.  
Es war immernoch auf groteske Art wichtig, dass die Kleindungsstücke farblich zusammenpassten.   
Selbst wenn sie inzwischen einige andere Dinge ihrem Jurassic - World - Business übergeordnet hatte, war ihr nichts mehr zuwider, als zusammengewürfelte Kleidungsstücke, deren Farbtöne nicht harmonierten.  
Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es sich um ihre persönliche Kleidung handelte.  
Sie war selbst überrascht, über die Aufhebung ihrer eigenen Gewohnheit, wenn es um das Tragen von Owens Kleidung ging, in die sie nur zu gerne schlüpfte, wenn es sich ergab.  
Denk mal an, und dass obwohl du weißt, dass du in dieser schrecklichen, weinroten Kapuzenjacke aussiehst, als wärst du unter der Brücke zu Hause!   
Naja...Immerhin bist du dann in der Lage dich ihm anzupassen! Eine tollte Zukunft, die du dir ausgesucht hast!  
Die innere Claire war wie immer erbarmungslos.  
Sie konnte sich nur annähernd denken, wie verzweifelt Owen wirklich sein musste, um sich von Barry die paar Kröten zu leihen, damit sein Geld des Tagelöhnerjobs im Hafen, für ein Flugticket gereicht hatte.   
Er war einfach zu stolz, um sie selbst darum zu bitten.  
Das würde er niemals tun. Dessen war sie sich sicher.  
Ich muss ihm ein Startkapital unterjubeln, ohne dass er es merkt...  
-Wie willst du das denn anstellen? -  
"Dr. Dearing, ich bin Johanna Abernathy, ihre Ärztin...." ertönte eine warme, freundliche Stimme über ihr.  
Claire hob den Blick von ihren Ballerinas und schaute in das Gesicht der Frauenärztin, mit der praktischen Kurzhaarfrisur.

"So!Bist du vielleicht JETZT mal in der Lage ein Wort zu sprechen?Claire?", fragte Karen, als sie mit ihrer Schwester endlich wieder im Auto saß und die Türen hinter ihnen Beiden ins Schloss gefallen waren.  
Seit Claire von der Untersuchung ins Wartezimmer zurückkam, waren ihre einzigen stoischen Worte gewesen: "Können wir bitte gehen?", nachdem die Nurse sie zurück geleitet hatte.  
Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Karen, irgendetwas merkwürdiges sei während der Untersuchung geschehen, doch das Personal verhielt sich Claire gegenüber völlig normal. Sie lächelten ihre kleine Schwester mit diesem typischen : Herzlichen - Glückwunsch - sie - sind - schwanger - Grinsen an, und hatten sich freundlich von ihr verabschiedet.  
Bis sie in Karens Wagen Platz genommen hatten, hatte Clarie allerdings so verbissen geschwiegen, als habe man ihr dort den Mund zugeklebt.  
"Geht es dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung...?" vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu ihr und berührte sie am Arm.  
Für den Augenblick wusste Karen nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.   
Wollte sie eine Umarmung?  
Einen Rat?   
Irgendwas?  
"Claire?"  
Clarie blickte durch die verschmutze Windschutzscheibe und ihre Augen waren irgendwie leer.  
"Hey..." Karen stupste sie an und erst jetzt drehte Claire den Kopf und ihre Augen waren feucht.  
Ein weiterer Wimperschlag ließ ihre Lider überlaufen und ein paar Tränen bahnten sich den Weg ihre Wangen herunter.  
Karen berührte vorsichtig ihr Gesicht und wischte ihr sanft die Tränen weg.  
"Warum weinst du? So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein..." meinte Karen sanft, doch es beschlich sie eine leise diffuse Panik, dass es doch so sein könnte.  
Statt ihr zu antworten, zerrte Claire ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Handtasche und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll.   
Erst jetzt sah Karen, dass Claire noch etwas aus der Tasche gezogen hatte:  
Es war der kleine Abschnitt eines Audrucks aus dem Ultraschallgerät, so wie die, die sie von Zach und Gray aufgehoben hatte.  
Wunderbare schwarzweiß Beweise, was da unglaubliches in ihrem Körper vorging.   
Karen hatte die Ausdrucke überall mit hingeschleppt und so oft angesehen, dass sie am ende einer jeden Schwangerschaft ganz zerfleddert aussahen. 

Egal wie ungünstig ein Augenblick sein konnte, es tat dem entstehenden Wunder keinerlei Abbruch.

Weshalb sie niemals müde werden würde, bedingungslos stolz auf ihre beiden Jungs zu sein.  
Neugierig zog Karen ihrer Schwester das Thermopapier aus der Hand.  
"Jetzt zeig schon her, gibt es da wirklich etwas zum Heulen? Meine Güte Claire! Stimmt etwas nicht damit? Hat es vielleicht zwei Köpfe oder so?" fauchte Karen dann ungehalten. Was macht Claire denn solch einen Aufriss?  
Sie war schwanger, das war doch schön.   
Die Umstände könnten vielleicht wirklich besser sein, daran bestand keinen Zweifel, aber sie hatte sich - so wie sie es bisher beurteilen konnte - nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Partie ausgewählt, um diese Probleme zu meistern.  
Was sollte dann diese alberne Heulerei? - Vor 16 Jahren war IHR zum Heulen zumute und das zurecht... Aber Claire...  
Jetzt ließ sie ihren Blick über das Ultraschallbild schweifen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, hatte sie schlagartig Verständnis für Claires Verhalten.

"Oh..." war das Einzige was sie herausbrachte, während ihre Augen an dem undeutlichen Bild hängenblieben, dass allerdings überdeutlich einen Blick in den Uterus ihrer Schwester wiedergab, und dass sich gerade auch ein Wunder dort ereignete.  
"Jahhh... das kannst du laut sagen...", kam es nun über Claires Lippen und sie schien ein wenig an Fassung zurückerlangt zu haben.   
Trotzig zog sie die Nase hoch.  
"Zwei Köpfe...", schnaufte sie, "... und was sonst noch so dazugehört: Zweimal zwei Beine, Arme und der ganze andere Rest...."  
Karen starrte noch mal auf das Bild, bevor ein Lachen aus ihrem Mund kam, dass irgendwie für Clarie nicht so erleichternd war, wie es klang.  
"Wenn du was machst, dann machst du auch keine halben Sachen, oder? Ich meine..." ihr Lachen verebbte etwas, "...Wow Claire! Zwillinge! IHR versteht es wirklich dem Ganzen immernoch einen draufzusetzten. Lass mich dabei sein, wenn du es ihm sagst. Bitte..." flehte sie, "... er sieht gewiss heiß aus, wenn er in Ohnmacht fällt..." dann japste sie vor Lachen, während Clarie ihr mit einem unterdrückten Knurren das Bild aus den Fingern rupfte.  
Sie hatte Owen bisher nur zweimal halbwegs Ohnmächtig erlebt, und das war kein bisschen witzig gewesen.   
Es war Weihnachten gewesen, als er am heiligen Abend aus dem Tiefschlaf geholt worden war, in den man ihn versetzt hatte, nachdem ihn diese Kugel durchbohrte. Die ihn das erste Mal in diesen Zustand beförderte. Ein Erlebnis, dass Claire immer noch so manche Nacht heimsuchte.  
Bereits am zweiten Weihnachtstag war er nicht mehr dazu zu bewegen gewesen, im Bett zu bleiben. Was zur Folge gehabt hatte, dass sein lädierter Kreislauf dafür sorgte, dass er rittlings in den Raum geknallt war. 

Rums!

Er war liegengeblieben wie ein gefällter Baum.  
Ihn so hilflos zu erleben war ein schreckliches Gefühl.   
Er hatte dort auf dem grauen Linoleum gelegen, man hatte ihm aufgeholfen und er hatte sich fahrig und völlig desolat gegen jede Hilfe gewehrt, stur wie er nun mal war.  
Das hatte nichts von alledem, was Karen ihr vermitteln wollte.  
Jedoch war Claire sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, das der einige Tage später überkommende Verlust ihrer eigenen Beherrschung dazu geführt hatte, dass sie genau dies herbeiführen musste, wenn man mal bei den Vorstellungen ihrer Schwester bleiben wollte.  
Na kauf ihm doch einfach ne Flasche Tequila, und dann erklärst du es ihm! Das ist doch seine bevorzugte Art, Dingen solcher Natur zu begegnen .  
Die innere Claire konnte manchmal so ein Miststück sein!

Owen starrte auf das kleine, silberne Stück Metall in seiner Hand.   
Dieser unsägliche Schlüssel.  
Bevor Katherine ihn angerufen hatte, war er aus seiner Erinnerung verschwunden.  
Er war untergegangen, so wie das Sideproject, über dessen Desaster er diesen einfach vergessen hatte.  
Natürlich hatte er ihn gesucht, um Katherine keine Stunde später leider miteilen zu müssen, dass er ihn tatsächlich gefunden hatte.  
Er hätte auch einfach sagen können, dass er ihn nicht hatte.   
Doch weder seinen Eltern, noch die Leute, die ihr Haus gemietet hatten, konnten etwas dafür, dass ER lieber nicht wollte, dass Kat JETZT auf dem Weg hierher war.

Wenn die Verkehrslage gut war, würde sie Cedar Rapids wohl am Abend erreichen.  
"Ich melde mich, wenn ich das Ortsschild sehe, dann kannst du mir ja den Weg erklären..." hatte sie gesäuselt und er genervt geseufzt.  
Nicht nur Claire hatte Altlasten, wenn man bei Tabatha Dearings Ausführungen bleiben wollte..  
Was sie wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn SEINE Altlasten es sogar bis vor die Haustür ihrer Tochter schafften?  
Doch statt sie danach zu fragen, hatte Karen ihn und die Jungs einfach im Garten gelassen mit den Worten: " Wir gehen noch ein paar Besorgungen machen... und kaufen ein für schönes Dinner heute Abend."

Owen saß auf der Veranda vor dem Haus, und hatte sein Gesicht der wärmenden Sonne zugewandt und hing seinen Gedanken nach, als das Handy kurz neben ihm auf der Gartenbank sirrte.  
Das Wetter war mild und der ganze Garten roch nach Frühling und aufgehenden Blüten. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und griff nach dem Smartphone, um die Nachricht zu lesen.  
Es brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatte. Dann wurden die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen klar:  
"Komme gut vorran, bin bestimmt gegen Neun da..." war die eine Nachricht in seinem Messenger, die er zwangsläufig unter K. Graham abgespeichert hatte.   
Eigentlich sollte ihm dieser Name nie wieder in seinen Kontakten begegnen.  
Trotzdem fühlte er sich genötigt irgendetwas darauf zu antworten und tippte lediglich:   
" ;-) "   
zurück.  
Die Antwort folgte prompt: " Echt jetzt? Immer noch Emoticons?" dahinter hatte sie eine ganze Reihe gelber Lachgesichter gesetzt. Die ihm vorkamen, als würde sie ihn auslachen.  
Owen ließ ein geräschvolles Schnauben vernehmen und steckte das Handy wieder zurück in seine Hosentasche und murmelte missmutig: "Danke Amber..." vor sich hin.

Zach kam raus in den Garten und schob sich neben ihn auf die Bank.  
"Wenn sie wüsste, was wirklich passiert ist, dann würde sie vielleicht verstehen, warum die Dinge anders aussehen, als sie scheinen..." kam es unvermittelt aus dem Mund des Teeangers.  
Owen stutzte und drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.  
"Von wem sprichst du?"  
"Von meiner peinlichen Großmutter...", meinte Zach entschuldigend." Ich versteh nicht, warum Mom dich unbedingt dahin schleppen musste... als ob sie nicht gewusst hat, wie das endet. Dad ist froh das er nun darum herum kommt..."  
Zachs Blick schweifte über die kleine Hecke die den Garten einfasste und an der Veranda endete.  
"Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", murmelte Owen und versuchte seinem Blick zu folgen.  
"Ich hasse es, dass er nicht mehr da ist. Mom hat so die Vorstellung davon, dass ICH jetzt der Mann im Haus sein soll...das nervt mich. Denn wenn es wirklich um etwas geht, behandelt sie mich wie ein Kind..."  
Owen blickte ihm jetzt ins Gesicht. Der Teenager sah traurig aus und es war ihm klar, dass er eigentlich bloß zu überspielen versuchte, dass auch Zach seinen Vater als Familienmitglied vermisste.  
Er lachte ein bisschen und stupste ihn an: "Statt genervt zu sein, freu dich lieber über das Vertrauen, dass sie in dich hat. Sie muss bestimmt auch erstmal mit der Situation zurecht kommen.." er schloss die Hand so fest um den Schlüssel, dass er dessen Bart in der Handinnenfläche spüren konnte.  
"Naja, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ich habe oft gehört, wie sie gestritten haben. Ich war bis jetzt der einzige von meinen Freunden mit einer Intakten Familie, dass hat sich ja nun erledigt, " murrte er abgeklärt, "Ich wünschte, du würdest mit Tante Claire hier bleiben...nicht nur auf Besuch..." gab er dann zu und somit Preis, wie sehr es ihm nach eben dieser intakten Familie verlangte.  
Owen spürte wie und hergerissen er war und es tat ihm leid.  
"Warum?" Owens Blick schweifte von ihm ab über die Hügel, die sich vor dem Häuschen sanft über die Ebene erstreckten.  
"Naja, du kriegst die Dinge halt hin...ich meine, deine Motorradfahrt mit den Raptoren war Weltklasse. Das hätte sich nicht jeder getraut." erklärte er begeistert.  
Owen erhob sich von der Bank und er hatte das Gefühl, er müsste dem Jungen die Maske herunternehmen, mit der er ihn auf eine höchst merkwürdige Weise, zu einer Art Held abgestempelt hatte.   
Er trat vor ihn und seine hünenhafte Erscheinung warf einen Schatten auf Zachs Gesicht und Körper.  
"Zach, ich wurde gewissermaßen dazu gezwungen. Ich hätte es nicht getan, wenn die Situation nicht so verfahren gewesen wäre. Es hätte ebensogut darin enden können, dass sie mir den Kopf abbeißen..."  
"Und trotzdem hast du es gemacht..." grinste Zach ihn an, " es war der Hammer, ich wünschte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit das auch mal zu probieren..."  
"Ich hab nichtmal mehr ein Motorrad...", seufzte Owen und er dachte daran, dass er einst das samtene Grün selbst , auf den Tank seiner Triumph lackiert hatte und ihm wurde bewusst wie sehr er es vermisste, solche Dinge zu tun.  
Ob die Maschine wohl noch auf Nublar steht?   
Wenn er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätte, wäre er sofort losgezogen, um nachzusehen.

Zach verzog das Gesicht, als er Gray kommen hörte.   
Es passte ihm garnicht, dass sein Bruder in ihr "echtes Männergespräch" platzte, denn wenigstens behandelte ihn Owen wie einen gleichwertigen Gesprächspartner und nicht wie ein Kind.   
"Mom hat mir geschrieben..."quakte der kleine Lockenkopf und blickte zur Veranda hoch, auf der sich Owen über das weiße, hölzerne Geländer gelegt hatte, um ihm entgegenzublicken.  
"Na das ist ja toll...."murrte Zach wenig begeistert, doch bevor er weiterflachsen konnte, tat sein Bruder den Mund auf und sprach weiter: " Mom und Tante Claire bringen etwas zum grillen mit. Wir sollen schonmal Vorbereiten..." grinste er über das ganze Gesicht.

"Wann willst du es ihm sagen...?" fragte Karen aufgeregt, als sie den Dodge neben ihrem Haus parkte.  
Ihr Blick ging zu ihrer Veranda, auf der die Zurückgebliebenen offenbar schon alles hergerichet hatten, um den milden Tag mit einem gemütlichen BBQ ausklingen zu lassen.  
Claire zuckte die Schultern und stieg aus.   
Sie ging um das Fahrzeug herum und zerrte einige ihrer Einkäufe aus dem Kofferraum.  
"Als du nach den Klamotten geschaut hast, war ich nebenan in dem Laden und habe dir ein Hilfsmittel besorgt..."lachte Karen und öffnete die braune Papiertüte.  
Claire zog die Brauen hoch.  
"Was denn für Hilfsmittel?" fragte sie mehr als stutzig.  
"Hast du nicht gesagt, es wäre günstiger, ihm eine Flasche Tequila daneben zu stellen, wenn du ihm die frohe Botschaft übermittelst..." lachte ihre Schwester kernig.  
Jetzt verdrehte Clarie die Augen: "Mann, du weißt genau dass dich das nicht ernst gemeint habe...", woher sollte Karen auch wissen, dass Tequila in ihrem persönlichen Isla Nublar Universum, eine ganz eigene, besondere Bedeutung hatte.   
Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte sie diese Bemerkung verkniffen.  
Stattdessen schwenkte Karen die Falsche Owen wie eine Trophäe, entgegen und er hielt fröhlich seinen Daumen hoch und grinste smart.  
Der arme Kerl woher soll er auch wissen, dass das sie diese Pulle nicht zum Vergnügen gekauft hat.  
-Immerhin macht SIE sich Gedanken darüber Claiiiire! Wann willst du damit anfangen?-   
"Siehst du, er freut sich..." lachte Karen und marschierte zur Veranda hoch, während Clarie ein: " Er weiß ja auch nicht, dass die Freude nicht von langer Dauer ist, so wie du das geplant hast...", brummelnd hinterher schob.

Der laue Frühlingsabend in Cedar Rapids war, nachdem der erste Duft von gebratenen Steaks verebbt und die Teller leer waren, ein äußerst friedlicher.  
Die Jungs hatten sich in ihre Zimmer verkrümelt und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen trugen zusammen mit dem Gasstrahler und den Tequilas dazu bei, dass den auf der Terrasse Verbliebenen nicht kalt wurde.  
Claire hatte es geschafft, sich unbemerkt den Drinks zu entziehen und sie hoffte inständig, dass ihre angesäuselte Schwester nicht irgendwann in der trunkenen Seeligkeit etwas ausplauderte, wofür sie selbst im Augenblick keine Worte fand.  
Während Karen eher den Schnaps mit Orangensaft und Grenadine zu Tequila Sunrise verarbeitete - wobei das Mischungverhältnis von Glas zu Glas variierte - kippte Owen das Ganze ohne Zusätze herunter, was sich deutlich am Trunkenheitzustand der Beiden bemerkbar machte.  
Claire musste zugeben, dass es ihr irgendwie sogar noch gefliel, ihm dabei zuzusehen.  
Es schien ihm sehr gelegen zu kommen, dass er den kleinen Alkohlausflug dazu nutzen konnte, seiner Situation für den Moment zu entfliehen.  
Auch wenn Owen sonst eher Herr, sämtlich vertrackter Lagen zu sein schein: Im Augenblick hatte er wohl, verständlicherweise, seine persönlichen Grenzen ziemlich erreicht.  
Noch ein Grund mehr einen besseren Zeitpunkt abzupassen!   
\- Claire kannst du mir erklären, warum du es heiß findest, wenn er sich das Schnappglas hinter die Binde kippt?   
Mit einem unbeholfenen Rums landete das kleine Glas auf dem niedrigen Tisch und Owen wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.  
"Kanns' du mal mit deiner lächerlichen Diät aufhören...?" nurschelte er an Claire gewandt und schob ihr das Glas hin, " Man kann nich'auf Dauerdiät sein..."  
Scheinbar war dein "Ich - trinke - nichts - Verhalten" doch nicht so unbemerkt wie du gedacht hast   
Karen kicherte: " Nein, DAS Thema wird sich sehr bald ändern..." und postwendend, als sie das ausgesprochen hatte, schlug sie sich ertappt die Hand vor den Mund und kicherte dahinter.  
Owen runzelte fragend die Strin.  
KAREN!!!!Tu mir das BITTE nicht an.   
"Hmm?" machte er fragend, lehnte sich zurück und zog Claire in seinen Arm.   
Seine große Hand kroch vorsichtig über ihre Schulter und mogelte sich dann unter die Decke, die Claire fast bis zum Kinn gezogen hatte, um anschließend auf Taillenhöhe liegen zu bleiben.  
Karen fing den Blick ihrer Schwester ein und schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf.  
"Naja es gibt Momente im Leben, da kann man diäten wie man will, es nützt einem nichts..."  
Jetzt schnappte Claire hörbar nach Luft.  
Das hier läuft nicht Claire... wenn du nicht etwas unternimmst, wird die Bombe platzen, während du ohne dein Zutun daneben hockst und zusehen kannst.   
Wähend die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf rasten, fühlte sie, dass seine Finger sanft ihr Shirt heraufschoben und sie kurz darauf über ihre nackte Haut streichelten.  
Wie elektrisiert beugte Claire sich nach vorn, entzog sich zu ihrem eigenen Leidwesen seinen Zärtlichkeiten und funkelte Karen an.  
"Manchmal ja! Und manchmal sollte man besser STILL sein!" zischte sie.  
Karen blickte sie schuldbewusst an, natürlich verstand sie ihre Schwester.   
Verflixter Alkohol.   
Aber es war so verlockend, zu sehen was die Enthüllung dieses Geheimnisses mit sich bringen würde.   
Es weckte den Voyeur in ihr auf ungeahnte Weise.   
Hatte sie doch selbst niemals die Gelegenheit gehabt, daran Teil zu haben.   
Damals hatte ihr eigenes Fehlverhalten schließlich nur den Glauben in ihre Unzulänglichkeit - zumindest was ihre Mutter betraf - bestärkt.   
Jetzt ging es doch bloß darum, dem Mann an den Claire sich - und das konnte Karen mit jeder Begegnung erneut sehen - mit Haut und Haaren verschenkt hatte, zu verkünden, dass Beide das nächste Level erreichen würden!  
Was stellte sie sich denn so an?

Als Claire sich erneut zurücklehnte, um vielleicht Owens Hand wieder zurück an ihren vorherigen Platz zu locken, senkte sich ihr Rücken unvermittelt ins Leere statt in seinen warmen Arm.  
Er war unbemerkt aufgestanden.   
Leicht schwankend lehnte er sich an die Hauswand und kramte in seiner Hosentasche, während er in der anderen sein Handy festhielt.  
Umständlich beförderte er einen kleinen Schlüssel zu Tage und hielt dann mit der rechten Hand den Schlüssel und mit der Anderen das Smartphone in die Höhe.  
Die beiden Frauen blickten ihn völlig verständnislos an.  
Super Claire... bevor hier alles aus dem Ruder läuft, hat dein Reptilien Dompteur nun doch den Verstand verloren!   
"Die Regie hat echt 'n Supertiming!" kam es träge übers eine Lippen und seine Stimme schwankte, ähnlich wie seine Gestalt.  
"Was ist?" , fragte Karen, die scheinbar als erstes ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.  
Owen fuchtelte mit dem Schlüssel herum und ließ sein Handy fahrig auf den Tisch gleiten.  
"Katherine Graham...kann'ch gerade garnich' gebrauch'n...aber 's interessiert sie eher wenig..."murmelte er zusammenhanglos und tat einen Schritt vorwärts, wobei er unmoduliert an den Gartenstuhl stieß, was Clarie reflexartig dazu veranlasste, diesen auf Seite zu schieben, damit er nicht darüber stolperte.  
Was sich in ihrem Hirn allerdings wie ein elektrischer Schlag bemerkbar machte, war die bloße Erwähnung ihres Namens.  
Bisher war es ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass diese Person überhaupt einen Nachnamen besaß.  
" Wer ist das...?" fragte Karen nun mehr als verwirrt. Sie wünschte sich es auf den Tequilakonsum schieben zu können.   
Doch sie war klar genug, um zu erkennen, dass es keinesfalls daran lag.  
"...sie 's gleich hier, um diesen bescheuert'n Schlüssel abzuhol'n...hat sie mir geschrieben..." sagte Owen und fuchtelte mit dem Schlüssel herum und machte sich nun auf den Weg zur Verandatreppe.  
"... deshalb 's sie extra von Buffallo bis hierher gefahr'n - weil sie doch Haaaausverwalterin 's..." er zog das Wort gekünstelt in die Länge und fügte hinzu : " 'ch bin gleich wieder da... 'ch geb' ihr bloß das verdammte Ding und dann soll sie sich verpiss'n..."  
Dann stapfte er die Stufen herunter und bewegte sich auf den Ausgang des Gartens zu, während Claire und Karen immer noch nicht so ganz begriffen, was hier vor sich ging. Allerdings hatte Clarie einen leichten Vorteil, denn sie kannte immerhin die erwähnte Person, die nun im Begriff war ihren gemütlichen Abend zu sabotieren.

"Wo geht er denn hin?" Karen blickte Owen nach, wie er durch das weiße, kleine Gartentor schritt und dann von der Hecke regelrecht verschluckt wurde.  
"Meine Ahnung was das betrifft, ist genauso wenig witzig, wie die, dass ich ihm immernoch nicht gesagt habe, dass sich unser Leben wohl gravierend ändern wird. Wie auch immer das aussieht..." zischte Claire und erhob sich nun von ihrer Sitzgelegenheit und stapfte ebenfalls die Treppe herunter.  
"...und ich bin mir gerade mal nicht sicher, ob ich nicht ALLES besser GANZ für mich behalten sollte..." flüsterte sie und folgte Owens Weg durch den Garten.


	7. Altlasten

Das Auto mit dem Katherine an der Straßenecke unweit von Karens Haus gewartet hatte, war ein ziemlich altersschwacher grüner VW Golf.  
Owen wunderte sich, als er näher kam, dass dieses Fahrzeug sie überhaupt bis hierher gebracht hatte.  
Sie stieg aus, als sie seine Gestalt erspähte und legte das Handy, dass sie zuvor scheinbar in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf dem Beifahrersitz ab.   
Sie ging ein paar rasche Schritte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm ohne Vorwarnung unvermittelt mit einem fröhlichen, "Hi...", um den Hals, als sei es eine Selbstverständlichkeit.  
Höflich tätschelte Owen ihren Rücken und schob sie dann von sich.  
"Hallo..."nuschelte er und blickte in ihr Gesicht, "ein Handschlag hätt's auch getan...", meinte er mürrisch. Umständlich kramte er in seiner Hosentasche und Katherine bemerkte, dass er dabei ganz leicht schwankte.  
"Was ist denn mit DIR los?", fragte sie und grinste amüsiert.  
"Nix...", war seine knappe Antwort. Er hatte den Schlüssel zu fassen bekommen und hielt ihn ihr entgegen.  
"...hier...", setzte er hinzu, als sei er stolz, diese Tat vollbracht zu haben.  
"Geht es dir gut?", lachte Katherine und blinzelte ihn forschend an, dabei strich sie wie zufällig über seinen Arm.  
Owen entzog sich rasch ihrer Berührung.  
"Alles Bestens...'ch hab bloß ganz schön einen Sitzen..." gab er dann zu und wünschte sich für den Moment, es wäre nicht so.  
"Ahh...", machte sie wissend, " dann geht es dir gut..." sie lachte glockenhell und es kam Owen auf eine seltsame Weise vertraut vor.  
Er trat noch einen Schritt von ihr weg, um dieses elende Gefühl loszuwerden, es war einfach unangenehm, ihre Nähe ertragen zu müssen.

Dann hörte er Schritte hinter sich, und ohne sich umzudrehen, erkannte er an deren Klang, dass es Clarie war.  
"Na jedenfalls Danke...", meinte Katherine und hielt den Schlüssel hoch, dann trat sie wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu und reckte sich zu ihm hoch.  
Es war nicht ganz klar, was genau die Vollendung dieser Geste beinhalten würde, doch Claires Auftauchen neben ihm verhinderte es.  
Das Honigkuchenpferdchen will ihn doch wohl nicht küssen! Brech ihr die verdammten, perfekten Beine!!!   
"Hey...", machte Claire und setzte ihr Pokerface auf. Sie trat neben Owen und legte ihm besitzergreifend den Arm um die Taille, "... ist dein Minnsota Visum abgelaufen? Oder wem haben wir das zweifelhafte Vergnügen deiner Anwesenheit zu verdanken?" triefte ihre Stimme vor unverholenem Sarkasmus.  
Owen ließ ein raues Kichern vernehmen. Wenn sie so bissig war, wie gerade jetzt fand er sie erstrecht anziehend.  
Es war erstaunlich, wieviel Witz sie besaß, wenn sie ihre steife Etikette vergaß.  
Oder lag es doch am Alkohol, der seine Gedanken umwaberte?  
"...''nabend...", murmelte Katherine und funkelte sie mit ihren Mandelaugen an, "... weder noch, es waren familiäre Angelegenheiten..." trumpfte sie auf, was Owen die Brauen verdutzt die Brauen heben ließ.  
Familiär? Katherine? Welche Familie denn?  
"...und die klärst du HIER? Aus welchem Grund?" tat Claire künstlich erstaunt.  
"Wie ich schon sagte, familiär, was heißt dich geht es nicht wirklich etwas an... Außerdem ist die Sache bereits geklärt...", gab Katherine schnippisch zurück.  
Owen legte nun ebenfalls dem Arm um Claires Schultern und lachte jetzt. " Japp.. stell dir vor 's ging um 'nen Schlüss'l..." Dabei drückte er sie an sich.  
Für diesen Augenblick genoss Claire dass Gefühl seines Gewichtes, das ein wenig zu schwer auf ihrer Schulter lastete, weil er sich leicht auf ihr abstützen musste, um die Gewichtsverlagerung auszugleichen.   
Katherine ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben vernehmen.  
"Ich fahre dann jetzt...", meint sie resigniert und wendete sich zu ihrer Klapperkiste.  
"... es war schön dich wiederzusehen...". Sie ignorierte Claires Anwesenheit nun völlig. Sie drehte sich um und ihre Hand strich abermals über seinen freien Arm, was Claire durchzuckte wie einen Blitz.  
Was bildet sie sich eigentlich ein? Während du daneben stehst?!? Könntest du ihr bitte vor's Schienbein treten???  
"Hmm..", machte Owen und nickte ihr zu und schüttelte sachte, aber bestimmt ihre Hand ab, " Fahr vorsichtig...", raunte er leise, als sie einstieg.   
Hätte er diese Worte nicht an Katherine, sondern irgendwen sonst gerichtet, hätte es hinter Claires Bauchnabel die Schmetterlinge wieder in Aufruhr versetzt.   
Stattdessen verursachte es in ihren Adern eine pulsierende, schienbeintretende Wut , auf seine verflixte Gutmütigkeit!  
Da sagt ihr allen Ernstes sie soll vorsichtig fahren!  
Mit dieser STIMME die nur MIR gehört!   
Diese verflixte Northwestindianerbraut!!   
Vor einen Baum soll sie fahren!!! Aber mit Karracho!!!  
-Ich bitte dich Claire!   
Du hast es nicht nötig...er geht mit DIR nach Hause!   
Also spar dir die Verwünschungen! Die machen schlechtes Karma!

"Owen..."  
Die Stimme die zu ihm durchdrang, war halblaut und erst beim zweiten Rufen seines Namens erkannte er sie.  
Einfach die Augen nicht aufmachen...  
"Hey...bist du wach?"  
Seh ich so AUS?! Verflucht Geh weg!  
"Owen...? "  
Es war dieser innere Zwang zu reagieren, wenn man beim eigenen Namen gerufen wird, auch wenn man es eigentlich garnicht will.  
"Hmmmh..." war seine schnaufende Antwort.  
Mehr kriege ich gerade nicht zustande.   
Sorry... ich brauch nen Moment   
"Steh auf...! "  
Okay, jetzt nervte Grays Stimme.   
Steh auf war definitiv die falsche Option.  
"Neiiiin...", maulte er stattdessen und verschwand unter der Bettdecke, die ihm prompt wieder vom Gesicht gezogen wurde.  
"Owen...Es gibt gleich Frühstück..."  
Wieder schnaufte er und drehte seinen Kopf in die Kissen.   
Wo war eigentlich Claire?   
Warum war sie nicht hier um ihn zu retten?  
"Jaaahhh..." gab er dann resigniert zurück und versuchte den vergangen Abend in sein Gedächtnis zu rufen.   
Wenn ihn die Erinnerung nicht trog, dann würden sämtliche ihrer Kleindungsstücke im Zimmer verteilt herumliegen und er würde möglicherweise besser nicht aufstehen, BEVOR Gray es verlassen hatte, denn er war sich nicht sicher ob er Unterwäsche trug.  
Besoffen vögeln, kann am nächsten Morgen ganz schön unangenehm sein, besonders wenn Kinder im Haus sind.  
Er lachte leise über sich selbst.  
Aber Claire war so unwiderstehlich, dass es in jedem Zustand schwer war, die Finger von ihr zu lassen.  
"Stehst du jetzt auf...?" forderte die sorglose Jungenstimme.   
"Jaaaa..." nölte Owen erneut und strich die Bettdecke glatt, ohne sich großartig zu bewegen, dann blinzelte er ihn an, "...mache ich, sobald du verschwunden bist!"  
Sicher ist sicher!

Claire saß mit einer Teetasse, die sie auf ihrem Knie blanchierte auf der Veranda.  
Ihr Kopf war vollgestopft mit Gedanken, die irgendwie keine klare Richtung annehmen wollten.  
Ein Grinsen überflog ihr Gesicht , wenn sie an das Heimkommen von gestern Nacht dachte.  
Viele Gedanken hatte sie nicht mehr an Katherine und ihren sonderbaren Auftritt verschwendet.   
Sie waren zurück zum Haus gegekehrt, nachdem diese in ihrem lächerlichen Wagen verschwunden war   
Owen hatte ihr noch kurz erklärt, dass sie sich den Schlüssel zu Elm Creek abgeholt hatte und dabei war seine Hand wie zufällig zu ihrem Hintern gerutscht.  
Egal warum sie hier aufgetaucht war, die Hauptsache war, dass sie wieder fuhr.   
Karen offensichtlich ins Bett gegangen.  
Denn als sie die Veranda betraten war sie nicht mehr da.

Claires Blick schweife ziellos vom Horizont, an dem sich der morgendliche Nebel über dem langsam zurück kehrenden Grün der Wiesen und Bäume drum herum lichtete, auf die Reihe Gläser, die immernoch neben der fast leeren Flasche Tequila auf dem kleinen Tisch standen.   
Auch wenn dies eher nach einem ausschweifenden Abend aussah, so hatte auch das etwas sonderbar friedliches.

Kleine Wassertropfen von Kondenswasser hatten sich auf dem Glas gebildet und mit dem Licht der eintreffenenden Sonne, konnte man es fast als Schön bezeichnen. Denn die kleinen Wassergebilde glitzernden wie hunderte kleiner Perlen.   
Claire registrierte einen Rest Lippenstift auf dem Rand des Glases ihrer Schwester.  
Sie zog die Füße noch näher an ihren Körper und ließ ihre nackten Zehen unter der kuscheligen Fleecedecke verschwinden in die sie sich eingemummelt hatte,  
während ihre Gedanken schließlich zurückfanden, zu dem wundervollen Grund, der ihr das Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte.   
Ein wunderbarer Nachhall aus ihrer Erinnerung, der schummrige Gedankenfetzen widergab:

Heftige Atemzüge, die wie ein Flüstern gegen ihre Haut trafen ... das war alles, was sie in diesem Moment gebraucht hatte.   
Ehrlich gesagt, es war alles, was sie JEMALS brauchen würde.  
Owens Hände waren rasch, sein Mund noch schneller und Clarie konnte nicht genug bekommen.   
Es würde nie genug sein!  
Sie wollte seinen Körper so nah bei sich, wie es nur möglich war und doch war es irgendwie noch nicht nah genug.   
Sie hatte darum gebettelt...um MEHR...  
weil es sich angefühlt hatte, wie ein unstillbarer Durst.

Was seine Lippen nicht erreichen konnten, bedeckten seine großen Hände.   
Jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut streichelten sie, als wollten sie kein Detail auslassen.  
Sein Rhythmus war so perfekt gewesen, um ihren Wunsch zu stillen.  
MEHR...   
Es war einfach fantastisch gewesen, ihn über sich zu haben und zu sehen, wie sich das Mondlicht, dass zum Fenster hereinfiel, auf seinem nackten, muskulösen Körper brach.   
Es hatte soviel Mühe gekostet leise zu sein.  
Er war alles, was sie je hatte sehen wollen: IHN genauso und nichts anderes -   
Kein anderer Gedanke hatte in ihrem Kopf einen Platz gefunden, während seine Lippen immer wieder die Ihren fanden und sie wie elektrisiert berührten.   
Leise hatte Claire gewimmert, winzige Stöhnlaute herausgelassen, unter den der Zusammenkunft ihrer Körper, die wie verloren zusammen fanden.

"Härter...", war es über ihre Lippen gekommen, in feuchter, atemloser Hitze, und er hatte ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllt.  
Sie hatte seine feste Brust zurück gedrängt, und er hatte gewusst, dass sie die Kontrolle übernehmen wollte, die er ihr für eine Weile zu gerne überließ.   
Sie hatte gefühlt, dass er bemerkt hatte, dass sie genau DAS brauchte.   
KONTROLLE - in diesem Fall mehr als ein hingebungsvoller Wegweiser.

Claire saß oben auf ihm, während seine Hände fest ihre Taille griffen, und ihren Körper erzittern ließ.  
Ein Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, ein tiefer, gutturaler Ton, den sie so sehr liebte und der sie Wissen machte, dass nicht mehr lange dauern würde.  
...Mehr brauchte sie mehr....  
Schneller, Härter, ritt sie ihn, ihre Hüften fanden einen herrlich gleitenden Rhythmus wieder und wieder.   
Seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, er berührte die weiche Haut ihrer Brüste und Claire senkte sich herab, um ihn atemlos zu küssen.  
"Du bist unglaublich", war sein Flüstern gegen ihren Mund gewesen, und sie wusste, er meinte es genauso.  
Er hatte so verlangend, fest zugepackt.

Seine Worte hatten sie mit einer prickelnden Gänsehaut zurückgelassen , als sie die Augen schloss und keuchend nach Luft schnappte, um nach oben zurück zu kehren.  
"Das ist es...", hörte sie immernoch seine gestöhnten Worte.  
Seine Hände fanden zu ihrem zarten Rücken, und er hatte sich regelrecht in ihre Haut gekrallt.   
"Komm schon, Baby ... das ist es ... du bist so wunderschön...."

Als Claire ihre Bewegungen verlangsamte, hatte Owen sie für einen Kuss abermals nach unten gezerrt.  
Seine Lippen waren so weich und er war wie ausgehungert nach ihr.   
Es war bloß einen Moment gewesen, bis er sie herumgezog, um wieder obenauf zu sein und das Kommando zu übernehmen. Sein Tempo war schneller, als zuvor, so als er hätte er nach Revanche gesucht.  
Ein herrliches Gefühl ihn so zu spüren.   
"Bitte...", war ihr leises Flehen gewesen.  
Sie musste ihn tiefer fühlen.   
Sie brauchte ihn, er sollte sie festhalten und niemals wieder loslassen.  
" Owen, bitte ..." Claire hatte sich zu seinem Hals hochgekämpft, während seine Hand sie im Rücken festgehalten hatte, und sich daran festgesaugt.  
Es war, als spüre sie jetzt noch seine angespannten Muskeln.  
"Gott, Ich liebe dich", war es stöhnend aus seinem Mund gekommen, als sie endlich spürte, dass er heiß in ihr kam.

Die Welt war ab diesem Moment so leise und bloß ihr beider, Atem der allmählich ruhiger wurde , erinnerte sie an die Gegenwart, in welcher sie noch niemals so sanft angekommen war, wie in dem Augenblick.  
...So ruhig und friedlich...und zufrieden...   
Er war vorsichtig an ihre Seite gerutscht.  
Hatte sie an sich gezogen, ihr ganz behutsam das Haar aus der Stirn gewischt und den Schweiß heruntergeküsst.  
In seinen Augen hatte sie sich verloren und genossen, dass sie ihr einzig, wahres zu Hause in dieser Welt waren, bis der Schlaf sie irgendwann eingeholt hatte.

"Tante Claire..." Grays Stimme ließ sie zusammenfahren und sehr unsanft aus ihren Erinnerungen auf dem Boden der Realität aufkommen.  
Claire! Hör auf in die Gegend zu starren wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen!!!.  
Gray schob sich neben sie auf die Bank und stieß sie dabei an, so dass ihre Teetasse überzuschwappen drohte.  
"...es hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber jetzt will er aufstehen..."lachte er.   
Irgendwie stolz darauf, dass er es geschafft hatte, dem Wunsch seiner Mutter nachzukommen alle zum Frühstück an einen Tisch zu bringen.  
Sie selbst hatte schon hier gesessen, bevor überhaupt jemand wach war.  
Claire strich ihm durch die flachsblonden Haare.  
"...gut, du bist als Wecker eingestellt..." murmelte sie leise und hatte das Gefühl, dass Dauergrinsen, welches ihre Erinnerungen hervorrief, würde sich in ihrem Gesicht eingraben.  
Sie erhob sich und ging langsam zurück in die Küche gefolgt von ihrem kleinen Neffen.

Karen saß inzwischen am Küchentisch, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und sah irgendwie garnicht gut aus.  
"Alles Okay..? " fragte Claire und berührte sie an der Schulter.  
"Hmmm..."murmelte ihre Schwester, "... ja.. mein Kopf brummt bloß. Ich fürchte meine Schlagzahl, was die Tequilas betrifft, haben die von deinem Kerl nicht toppen können..."  
Claire lachte und konnte erneut das Grinsen nicht verhindern.  
"...die andere lassen wir mal eher außen vor. Es wäre gut, wenn ihr demnächst etwas leiser seid. Nicht nur MEIN Schlafzimmer grenzt an Eures...", neckte sie und genoss, dass Claire wieder mal rot wurde bis an die Haarspitzen.  
Sie blickte hinter Gray her, der mit dem Kopf im Kühlschrank verschwunden war.  
Er schien ihre Unterhaltung, Gott sei dank, ausgeblendet zu haben.  
Claires Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe.  
Erst jetzt hob Karen den Kopf aus ihren Händen und gab ihre unordentlich zusammengebundenen Haare Preis.  
Sie stand auf und füllte ihren Kaffebecher erneut, während Gray begann den Tisch zu decken.  
"Danke, du bist mir echt eine große Hilfe, Schatz.", lobte sie ihren Sohn und küsste sein Haar, dann wendete sie sich an Claire: " Es ist wundervoll zu sehen, wie glücklich er dich macht."  
Für den Augenblick erstarrte Claire, mit dem Teller in der Hand, den sie hatte auf den Tisch decken wollen.  
"...so?", kam es über ihre Lippen und sie hörte Schritte auf der Treppe, die, die Schmetterlinge in Aufruhr versetzten.  
"...ja, ich habe dich lange nicht mehr so Lächeln sehen...und das liegt nicht nur an dem Ausklang der gestrigen Nacht... denn du beginnst schon zu strahlen, wenn du bloß von ihm sprichst...Aber das hast du schon IMMER getan, auch wenn du es nicht zugeben wolltest... ", stichelte sie erneut.  
Claire schnaubte, während Karen fortfuhr: "...egal wie ungelegen und schwierig das alles ist, was sich jetzt in deinem Leben ändert..." sie senkte die Stimme herab zu einem Flüstern, denn Owen trat, gefolgt von Zach, in die Küche, "... ich bin überzeugt davon, er ist der Richtige dafür... Sag es ihm endlich! Er hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren..."  
"Guten Morgen..." wehte seine Stimme rau zu ihnen herüber und beide drehten sich zu Owen um und blickten ihn an.  
Er ging auf Claire zu, küsste ihre Stirn und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und vergrub kurz sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals, um ihren Duft einzuatmen.  
Karen stieß ihn unsanft in die Seite: "Herrgott, ihr habt ein Zimmer, dass ist ja nicht zu ertragen...".  
Wenigstens war sie so freundlich IHM zu verschweigen, dass es dünne Wände zu haben scheint! Gute, große Schwester  
" Ja... miese Laune und eine gute Portion Sarkasmus, einer der vielen Gratisgewinne auf dem Boden einer Tequilaflasche...", gab Owen amüsiert zurück.  
"Mhharch..."Karen warf die Haare in den Nacken, ihr Zusselzopf wippte dabei und gab erneut einigen Haarsträhnen die Freiheit zurück.  
Im Vorbeigehen rupfte sie ihrem älteren Sohn die Kopfhörer seines IPods von den Ohren, "... willkommen in der Familie Sohn! Wir frühstücken heute morgen ohne "The Black Eyed Peas" - oder wer dir auch immer in die Ohren schreit...Würdest du bitte Brötchen holen...? ", mit diesen Worten drückte sie Zach einen 10 $ Schein in die Hand.  
Zach verzog leicht empört das Gesicht.   
Ihm war klar, dass Karen ihm keine Chance lassen würde, um zu wiedersprechen.  
Owen lachte in sich hinein und klopfte Zach auf die Schulter, " ich komm mit, du hast es hier echt nicht leicht..." bemitleidete er ihn.

Erst auf dem Rückweg wurde Owen auf ein Schild aufmerksam, dass am Ende der Kurve zu lesen war, die in die Straße mündete, in der Karens Haus stand.  
Oakwood Ranch : Help wanted!   
War zu lesen.  
Owen blieb Stirnrunzelnd davor stehen und Zach der ein paar Schritte vor ihm gegangen war kam wieder zurück.  
"Was ist?" fragte er und versuchte seinem Blick zu folgen.  
Wortlos deutete Owen auf das Schild.  
In seinem Kopf bildeten sich diffuse Gedanken, daran, dass er Barry auf jeden Fall schnellstmöglich sein Geld zurückzahlen wollte.   
Vielleicht war HELP WANTED auf der Oakwood Ranch dafür genau das Richtige.  
Er fühlte sich derart nutzlos, ohne einen Job, der sein Überleben wenigstens sicherte, dass es ihm ziemlich schwer fiel, die Ruhe und Gastfreundlichkeit von Karen zu genießen.  
Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Barry bei seiner Rückkehr irgendwie die Scheine wieder in sein Trinkgeldkästchen zu legen.  
Er hatte deshalb nach wie vor ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
"Ohh das hängt schon einen Monat da, das Schild...", meinte Zach und trat wieder einen Schritt nach Vorn.  
"Was ist das für eine Ranch?", fragte Owen und folgte dem Teenager nun in seine Wohnstraße.  
"Ich glaube Pferde..." gab Zach gelangweilt zurück.  
"Du weißt es nicht? Du wohnst doch hier...", meinte Owen lachend.  
Zach verzog das Gesicht.  
"Aber noch nicht lange genug, um bis dahin zu kommen ..."sagte er trotzig mit der vollen Langweile, wie nur ein Teenager sie wiedergeben konnte, "...ich wüsste nicht, was ich dort sollte..."  
"Hm, herausfinden was für eine Hilfe gesucht wird zum Beispiel...", schlug Owen.  
"Pferde sind langweilig..." muffelte Zach.  
"Tja... ich habe mit denen auch bisher bloß als Futtertier Bekanntschaft gemacht...", lachte er und vor seinem geistigen Auge, sah er wie Rexy einem der Ponys nachjagte, die sie einst dafür bereit gehalten hatten.  
Es war dem Park wichtig gewesen, dass dies ohne Zuschauer im Reservatbereich stattfand. Denn niemand wollte einem Kind zeigen, wie ein solch Kinderfreundliches Tier, wie ein Pony, von einem Urzeiträuber gejagt wird.   
Allerdings war es unerlässlich, hin und wieder ein Tier dieser Größenordnung zur Jagt zur Verfügung zu stellen um dem Jagttrieb der Dame nachzukommen.

Das Haus von den Drei Mitchell's war bereits in Sicht, als Zach und Owen an einem parkenden Fahrzeug vorbeikommen.   
Nur vage konnte sich Owen an Katherines Auto vom vergangenen Abend erinnern, aber er hätte Schwören können, dass es zumindest ein ähnliches Fahrzeug war, das dort am Straßenrand Parkte in genau der selben Höhe, auf der sie einander begegnet waren.   
Es war ihm bereits auf dem Hinweg aufgefallen. Doch er hatte nicht weiter drauf geachtet.  
Erst jetzt, war er sich sicher, dass es sich um genau dasselbe Fahrzeug handelte, denn ein Blick in das leicht beschlagene Fenster auf der Fahrerseite, gab den Blick auf die zusammengerollte Gestalt auf dem Fahrersitz frei.  
"Kat?" nuschelte er ungläubig und blieb vor dem Fenster stehen, " Zach... warte mal..." rief er an Zach gewendet , der bereits wieder ein paar Schritte vor ihm ging.  
Die Person regte sich, zuckte zusammen,als sie ihn entdeckte und richtete sich verschlafen auf.  
Es war tatsächlich Katherine.  
Zach kam nun Stirnrunzelnd zurück.  
"Ist das jemand den du kennst...?" fragte er ungläubig, während die Frau im Auto das Fenster herunterließ.  
"Leider..." zischte Owen ihm zu.  
"Hattest du es nicht gestern so furchtbar eilig?" fauchte er dann Katherine an.  
"Owen...", murmelte sie verlegen lachend und Zach entging nicht, wie hübsch sie war, trotz , dass sie offensichtlich eine Nacht im Auto verbracht hatte, " ich... hatte ein Problem mit dem Wagen ..."fuhr sie fort und stieg jetzt aus.  
"Ich höre....", meinte Owen ungehalten, und tippte mit dem Fuß auf, als sie ihm schon wieder näher kam, als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre.  
"Ich wollte fahren, aber der Wagen sprang nicht an, hat er schonmal... ist ja nicht gerade das neueste Modell...ich wollte bis heute morgen warten und es dann nochmal versuchen..."  
Owen entging nicht, wie sehr sie zitterte.  
Die Nacht musste kalt gewesen sein, trotz ihres merkwürdigen Auftritts gestern, tat sie ihm leid.  
"Hast du keinen Pannendienst gerufen?" meinte er schließlich etwas freundlicher.   
"Mein Akku ist leer..." wie zum Beweis hielt sie ihr Handy in die Höhe.   
Dann blickte sie Zach an und lächelte. " Wer ist dein Freund?"  
Owen verzog das Gesicht, dass sah ihr so ähnlich. Es fiel ihr so leicht mit ihrer Umgebung direkt auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen und Zach sprang natürlich sofort drauf an.  
"Zach...",sagte er, grinste breit und gab ihr die Hand, " wollen sie vielleicht von uns aus einen Pannendienst rufen, es ist gleich davorne ?", schlug er freundlich vor.  
Katherine blickte Bestätigung suchend zu Owen.   
Sie konnte sich denken, dass er nicht begeistert sein würde. Aber sie wusste, dass er ein zu weiches Herz hatte, um sie hier eiskalt stehen zu lassen.   
Er nickte ihr zu jedoch so, dass es unmissverständlich war, dass er es nicht gern zuließ.   
Es wäre besser wenn ihr Abstand sich einfach nur rasch vergrößerte. Das Herbeirufen des Pannendienstes, würde dieses Vorhaben wenigstens beschleunigen.   
Außerdem hatte sie wirklich tapfer die Nacht in ihrem Wagen verbrachte, statt ihm auf den Nerv zu gehen. Er hätte es ihr in der Situation nicht einmal übel nehmen können.   
Also war Zachs Vorschlag, den er sicherlich bloß brachte, um den Gentleman vor der unbekannten, hübschen Lady raushängen zu lassen, doch garnicht so verkehrt.   
" Deine Tante wird vor Begeisterung im Quadrat hüpfen... ", fasste Owen schließlich resigniert zusammen.  
Zach zuckte die Achseln.   
Was sollte Tante Claire schon für ein Problem haben?  
Er wollte bloß nett sein und auch wenn Owen über ihr Auftauchen nicht begeistert schien. Insgeheim wusste Zach, dass er sie auch einfach stehen lassen wollte.


	8. Kopfüber in die Wahrheit

Claire traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie durch das Küchenfenster den merkwürdigen Trupp auf das Häuschen ihrer Schwester zukommen sah.  
"Das glaube ich doch jetzt nicht..."  
Karen trat ebenfalls ans Fenster und blickte auch hinaus.  
"Wer ist das denn?", fragte sie ahnungslos.  
"DAS meine Liebe, ist Owens Ex - Freundin! Sie war gestern Abend schon hier..." gab Claire zornig zur Antwort.  
Trotzig schlug sie die Arme übereinander und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen.  
"Was macht sie hier?" Karen war immernoch verwundert, "...und warum haben Owen und mein Sohn sie im Schlepptau?"  
"Ich rate mal blind... das es etwas mit ihrem dämlichen Auto zu tun hat. Entweder das, oder es ist einfach Absicht, dass sie noch nicht wieder zurück in das Indianerreservat gekrochen ist, aus dem sie kam!"  
"Indianer...was?" Karen war irritiert.  
Tatsächlich wusste Claire nicht genug, um etwas über Katherines nationale Herkunft sagen zu können.   
Es war lediglich ihre eigene Interpretation und Katherines Aussehen, dass sie dazu veranlasste, sie hätte etwas mit den amerikanischen Ureinwohnern gemein.

Claires Augen verengten sich zu feindselingen Schlitzen, als sie Katherine die Veranda hochkommen sah.  
Nein, sie schreitet - allen ernstes ist es eher ein Schreiten, als ein Gehen.Das musst du ja wohl zugeben Claire!  
Ihre vollen, schwarzen Haare wippten mit ihrem üppigen Vorbau um die Wette.   
Auch wenn alles in dem schwarzen Pullover steckte, war es nicht zu übersehen.  
Der Auschnitt war tief und der Schnitt Körperbetont genug.  
Sie sieht wirklich mitgenommen aus... und verdammt! Trotzdem Immernoch wunderschön!  
"Wow... nicht von schlechten Eltern, dass ist ja vielleicht ein heißer Feger..." murmelte Karen und Claire knuffte sie hart in die Seite.   
Was sie jetzt absolut nicht hören wollte, war, dass auch noch ihre eigene Schwester Gefallen an ihr fand.  
Doch selbst Clarie wusste, dass es schwer war, dass nicht zu finden.  
Denn Katherine hatte dieses Gesicht, das man anblickte und vom ersten Moment an schön fand.   
Ob man es wollte oder nicht.  
Nicht nur dass, zu ihrem Leidwesen, saß auch noch jede Portion Körpermasse dort wo sie perfekt hinpasste.  
"Sie hat keine Eltern! Sie kommt direkt aus der Hölle, um mir denTag zu vermiesen.", fauchte Claire.  
Karen lachte kopfschüttelnd.   
Es war bisher noch nicht vorgekommen, dass die allseits durchorganisierte Claire aufgrund solcher Nichtigkeiten einen Teil ihrer geliebten Bodenhaftung verlor. Erstaunlich was der richtige Mensch, am richtigen Ort auslösen kann.   
Für einen kurzen Augenblick versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, wann sie dieses Gefühl für Scott verloren hatte.

In diesem Moment betrat das Dreiergespann das Haus.  
"Hübsch ..." hörten die Schwestern die anerkennende Stimme der Fremden, die sich offensichtlich ein Urteil über das Haus erlaubte.  
"Warte!", dass war jetzt Owens Stimme, sie klang nicht gerade freundlich, "... ich hole dir ein Telefon. "Du wartest hier!" sagte er nocheinmal mit Nachdruck.

Er bereute, sein Handy nicht mitgenommen zu haben.   
So hätte er es ihr noch auf der Straße zum telefonieren geben können, es hätte verhindert, dass, sie und Claire aufeinander trafen.  
Auch wenn es nichteinmal den Hauch eines Grundes gab sich aufzuregen, konnte er Claires Unmut dennoch verstehen.  
Es war einfach zu skurril.  
Doch sein Mobiltelefon lag unschuldig mit einem Ladekabel an die Steckdose gekettet in ihrem Zimmer unter dem Dach.  
Ich sollte mir wirklich mehr aus solchen Dingen machen. Dann hätte ich es mitgenommen!  
"Möchten sie vielleicht etwas trinken..?" hörte er Zach unbeholfen sagen und Owen verdrehte die Augen.  
Nein! Möchte sie nicht...Junge... Ganz falscher Text!  
Er seufzte, als er die Küchentür aufstieß und diese Clarie fast an den Kopf knallte, denn sie hatte lauschend dahinter gestanden.  
"Oh.. Entschuldige....", meinte er und fuhr sich mit dem Finger verlegen über den Nasenrücken, "... hast du... gelauscht?", fragte er leicht grinsend und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
Claire funkelte ihn wütend an.   
Das ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg, konnte sie aufgrund der aufkommenden Wut plötzlich wunderbar ignorieren.  
Sie hatte die Arme immernoch ablehnend übereinandergeschlagen.  
"WAS macht DIE hier?"  
Karen, die ihrem ältesten Sohn nachblickte, der sich am Wasserkocher zu schaffen machte, blickte nun kurz in den Flur, auf dem die fremde Schönheit immernoch, wie zwischengeparkt herumstand und dann wieder zu Owen.  
"Bevor du das erklärst, hätte ICH gerne gewusst WER das genau ist?", sagte sie dann mit der Stimme einer völlig überrumpelten Hausinhaberin.  
Owen stöhnte hilflos und ließ sie Schultern sinken, wie ein getadeltes Schulkind.  
"Herrje..." kam es betreten über seine Lippen.  
Jede Antwort die er geben würde, würde neue Fragen aufwerfen und Zweifelsohne irgendjemanden gegen sich aufbringen.   
Sein Hirn versuchte bloß krampfhaft herauszufiltern, welche seiner möglichen Optionen sich als : Am Günstigsten erweisen würde.

Also beschloss er, in die Offensive zu gehen und holte tief Luft, bevor er sagte:" Das... ist meine Ex - Freundin: Katherine. Sie ist aus Buffallo hergefahren, um einen Schlüssel bei mir zu holen, den sie dringend braucht.   
Sie ist hier, weil ihr Auto eine Panne hatte und nun einen Pannendienst rufen möchte. Was dein Sohn ihr angeboten hat, der ihr gerade einen heißen Tee macht.  
Denn sie hat die Nacht in besagtem Auto verbracht.  
Ich bin darüber auch nicht gerade froh, aber meine durchaus vorhandene, gute Kinderstube verbietet es mir, sie einfach dort sitzen zu lassen. Auch wenn sie das vor Ewigkeiten mal mit mir gemacht hat, was nicht wirklich witzig war... aber das ist eine andere Geschichte..."   
Er fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die braunen Haare und blickte in zwei starrende Frauengesichter, während sich Zach mit einer Teetasse, in der er soeben einen Teebeutel versenkt hatte, an den Erwachsenen vorbei in den Flut schlich, um ihn Katherine zu bringen.

Clarie ging auf Owen zu und ihr Blick war äußerst feindselig.  
Für einen Moment erwartete Owen, dass ihn gleich Blitze aus dem hellen Grün niederstrecken würden.  
"Du vergisst allerdings zu erwähnen, dass sie nur hier IST, um mir zu zeigen, dass ICH nicht DAS bin, was du hättest haben sollen. Sondern SIE!" fauchte sie jetzt, deutete erst gestikulierend mit ihrem Finger auf ihre Brust und anschließend zur Tür.  
Owen schluckte, er hatte niemals darüber nachgedacht, WIE sehr sie Katherines Anwesenheit in seiner Nähe wirklich verletzte.  
"Honey... ich...", stammelte er getroffen los, doch Claire fiel ihm abermals keifend ins Wort:  
"Sie denkt, sie könnte dir bis hierher hinterherfahren, mit ihren Titten herumwackeln und den einzigen Fakt herauskehren, von dem sie denkt, dass er sie dazu berechtigt, um dich herumzuschwärmen, wie die Motte ums Licht! Nämlich das ihr mal was miteinander hattet!!!" jetzt stieß sie die Tür auf und blickte Katherine ins Gesicht, ihr war klar, dass sie ihren Ausführungen gelauscht hatte.   
Dennoch hielt sie die Teetasse so unschuldig und schaute mit ihrem Dackelblick über den Rand, dass es kaum zu ertragen war, "... du kannst dir das ruhig anhören..." schnaubte sie Kat an, "... du solltest wissen, wann man eine Chance vertan hat!"  
Damit schob sie sich an ihr vorbei, zur Verandatür und trat hindurch.  
"Wow..." kam es nun von Katherine, und sie blickte Owen über den Flur hinweg amüsiert an," ...ganz schön hitzig dein kleiner Rotschopf...ich kann immernoch nicht glauben, dass du jetzt auf sowas abfährst... " sagte sie und ihre Stimme quoll über vor Überheblichkeit.  
"Maarch...", gab Owen zurück und verdrehte genervt die Augen, doch gerade als er noch etwas sagen wollte, flog die Verandatür erneut auf und Claire rief in den Raum: " Was hast du denn nur für ein Problem mit meinen Haaren? Dann färb' sie dir doch, wenn es dir so gefällt!! Du Miststück!" Dann verschwand sie wieder nach draußen.

Claire lief ein paar Schritte ziellos, bis an den Rand der Gartenhecke auf der Straßenseite.  
Und atmete tief ein.  
Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf den Rand des schmalen Gartenzauns der die Hecke umgab.  
"Der Aufstand war NICHT klug Claire...", redete sie laut zu der inneren, schreienden Clarie, die vor Empörung wütend auf und ab hüpfte, dass sie so die Fassung verloren hatte.   
Noch dazu in Gegenwart einer SOLCHEN Person, "das war allenfalls dämlich und postpubertär..."  
POSTPUBERTÄR?! Das beschreibt es nichteinmal annähernd!   
Sie halten dich jetzt alle für eine Verrückte...   
Eine völlig eifersüchtig, hysterische Verrückte!   
Bravo!  
"Ich hatte das nicht geplant....", maulte sie und fühlte wie sich Tränen, heiß in ihrem Hals hochkämpften.   
Ein altebekanntes Gefühl.   
Wenigstens etwas, dass in meinem Leben bestand hat., "... ich kann mit soviel Emotion nicht umgehen. Mit garnichts kann ich mehr umgehen..." murmelte sie weiter mit ihrem inneren, gnadenlosen Ich diskutierend, dass leise strafend auf sie herabschaute und sie blickte ihren eigenen Tränen nach, die auf den Asphalt platschten.  
Warum hörst du nicht einfach auf dich zu fragen, WAS die Beiden hatten...? Das ist doch vorbei... sie hatte die innere Claire noch nie so verständnisvoll erlebt. Trotzig wischte Clarie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, als sich ihr Schritte näherten.   
Sie sah erst auf, als sich graue Sneaker in ihr Blickfeld auf dem Boden zwischen ihre Hausschuhe schoben.

Er verdeckte die Sonne, die hinter seinem Rücken nun ganz auf den Himmel gekrochen war und so lag sein Gesicht im Schatten, als sie aufblickte.  
Seine wuscheligen Locken standen in einem unordentlichen Wirrwar ab und es sah aus, als beleuchte das helle Licht, jede einzelne von ihnen.  
"Ich steh' total auf rote Haare...", sagte er leicht grinsend und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.  
Claire rang sich ein Lächeln ab.   
Sie hätte es sogar verstehen können, wenn er sauer auf sie gewesen wäre, nach ihrem kindischen Auftritt.   
Stattdessen war er ihr nachgegangen und seine Hand in der Nähe ihres Gesichtes verströmte diesen wunderbaren Owen - Geruch, der sovieles erträglich machte.  
"Entschuldige... das war nicht gerade sehr professionell...", murmelte sie.  
"Du bringst es auf den Punkt.", gab er zu und kam mit seiner Hand noch näher.  
Zögernd legte Claire ihre hinein und registrierte, wie klein sie gegen seine war, und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.  
"Was hast du bloß an ihr gefunden?" fragte Claire nun ehrlich und blickte in sein Gesicht.

Überleg' doch bitte mal, was DAS bedeutet?  
Ist es nicht etwas mehr wert, als ein paar Kurven im passenden Outfit?   
Dass was IHR Beide schon zu teilen habt in solch kurzer Zeit?  
Immerhin steht er hier bei dir?  
Und wo wir gerade dabei sind.. hattest du ihm da nicht noch eine Winzigkeit mitzuteilen?   
"Das ist so lange her...", gab er zur Antwort und wollte sich darüber nun wirklich keine Gedanken mehr machen.   
Noch weniger ihr darüber etwas erklären.  
Claire verzog das Gesicht.  
"Wann immer sie auftaucht, frage ich mich, was kennt sie wohl, was ich nicht kenne? Wann wird sie mir genau DAS unter die Nase reiben?", während sie das sagte, fummelte sie unentwegt an dem Zipper seiner Swatshirtjacke, die sie so mochte, hin und her.  
Owen hielt ihre Hand fest und verhinderte so eine weitere auf und Abfahrt des Reißverschlusses.  
"Garnichts...", sagte er, "weil sie, sie ist und du, du bist. Wäre das alles so toll gewesen, dann stünden wir vermutlich hier nicht zusammen, oder?" fragte er und zog sie in eine warme, liebvolle Umarmung und küsste ihren Scheitel.  
Er hatte so verdammt Recht und selbst DAS schmerzte in diesem Moment.  
Alles was sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge sehen konnte war, wie Owen ihr all das schenkte, was sie jetzt für sich allein hatte.   
Und dabei glitten ihre Gedanken zurück an die vergangene Nacht.  
Ich will das aus meinem Kopf verschwindet, was er mit ihr gemacht hat, irgendwann mal... als Paar!  
Warum hat mich niemand davor gewarnt, wie unfassbar grausam Eifersucht sein kann?! Genau darum wollte ich weglaufen, bevor es zu spät ist!  
"Vermutlich...", murmelte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.  
"Mrs. Dearing. Ich habe sie noch nie so derart verwirrt erlebt. Was ist nur los?" meinte er sie neckend, und schob sie von sich , um sie anzublicken.  
Claire wich seinem Blick aus und schaute verlegen auf den Boden.  
"Keine Ahnung..." flüsterte sie.  
JETZT!!!  
"Hm...", machte Owen, zog sie wieder an sich und hob sanft ihr Kinn an, um sie zu küssen.  
Seine weichen Lippen waren wie ein Trost, als er ihr den letzten Salzgeschmack ihrer dummen Tränen herunterküsste, "... es gibt einen Grund warum Katherine es nicht in meine Zukunft geschafft hat. Kannst du dir das merken?", sagte er dann leise.  
Claire nickte stumm.  
"Sehr schön... Ich... liebe dich."  
Claire sah, dass ihm diese Worte nicht leicht fielen, weshalb ihre Antwort einen kurzen Moment dauerte.  
Es war etwas anderes, als wenn er es zu ihr sagte wenn sie miteinander Bett waren.  
Hier auf der Straße zwischen Karens Haus und der nächsten Biegung, in ihren fliederfarbenen Crocks, hatte es viel mehr Gewicht, als in der vergangenen Nacht.   
Es war lange her, dass sie selbst diese Worte gebraucht hatte, als sie zu ihm sagte: " Ich liebe dich auch."  
Er zog sie leise seufzend in eine Umarmung und Claire hätte ihre inneren Stimme so gerne das Maul gestopft.  
Dieser Moment...ist es! Einen Besseren wirst du nicht bekommen...  
-Das sagst du so leicht...-  
Es IST leicht!   
-Ist es NICHT... hast du es schonmal versucht?-  
Stille.   
Sie lauschte seinem Herz, dass in seiner Brust so schön gleichmäßig schlug. Es war ein so perfekter Rhythmus.  
Auf dem Ultraschall waren Herzschläge kleine, hektische Bewegungen, die irgendwie so garnichts darstellten, in einem merkwürdigen Haufen schwarzweißem Geflimmer.

"Sehen sie Mrs. Dearing...." Dr. Abernathy hatte mit einem Cursor zwei Kreise darum herum gezogen und das Bild eingefroren, "...das sind die Beiden..." Ihr Lächeln hatte etwas von einer fürsorglichen Großmutter gehabt.   
Vorsichtig hatte sie ihr den Arm getätschelt, " ...sie haben wirklich Glück, Zwillinge sind immernoch etwas ganz Besonderes. Es ist nochmal eine ganz besondere Überraschung für ein Paar."

In der Tat würde es eine ganz besondere Überraschung sein.  
"Owen...", murmelte sie und blickte zu ihm hoch.  
Er sah auf sie herab und Claire war mal wieder von seinen Augen gefangen.   
Sanftes Dunkelgrün, wie die Dschungel von Costa Rica durch die sie sich gemeinsam geschlagen hatten.  
"Was?", fragte er und ließ ihr ein Stück Platz und griff nach ihrer Hand.  
"Ich denke wir können jetzt zurückgehen. Es ist alles Okay...", murmelte sie.  
Du weißt wirklich wann ein Zeitpunkt bis ins unermessliche verkackt ist oder?  
Warum Claire?  
"Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er ernst, " ich meine, wir können auch noch ein bisschen hier stehen bleiben..." lachte er dann, " ich glaube, deine Schwester fände es nicht so witzig, wenn du Katherine den Kopf herunterbeißt..."  
Claire lachte: "Ich hoffe, der Pannendienst kommt schnell." , sagte sie nur und nahm seine Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger in Seinen und ging vorwärts.  
Sie tat ihr Bestes, um zu versuchen, ihrem Kopf klarzumachen, dass Kat für immer ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit sein würde.   
Und insgeheim begann Claire sich zu fragen, wie Owen wohl damit umgehen würde, wäre es umgekehrt.

Katherine kam den Beiden durch das Gartentor entgegen.  
"Du kannst jetzt wieder unbehelligt das Haus betreten... Der Pannenservice ist da." raunzte sie Claire entgegen, "ich warte bei meinem Wagen..."  
Owen verzog das Gesicht.  
"Geh' schonmal vor..."flüsterte er und küsste ihre Schläfe.   
Was Claire dann widerwillig tat. Sie wollte Owen nur ungern in ihrer Nähe zurücklassen.   
Doch scheinnbar war es diesmal nötig.   
Weshalb Clarie dann zügig im Haus verschwand.

Sie blieben eine Weile voreinander stehen und sahen sich bloß an.  
"Ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen, dass du nur wegen dem Schlüssel hergekommen bist.", sprach er dann vorsichtig seine Vermutung aus.  
Katherine schaute zunächst zu Boden und dann in sein Gesicht. Sie musste feststellen, dass es ganz schön wehtat.   
Ihn hier so zwischenTür und Angel abgefangen zu haben im Licht eines strahlend schönen Tages, die ganze Familie aufgeschreckt, samt seiner ebenso strahlend schönen, fürchterlich erfolgreichen Freundin - kam sie sich vor, als sei sie in ihrem eigenen Leben auf der Stelle getreten und alles sei so schrecklich sinnlos gewesen.  
Also beschloss sie, es ihm wenigstens zu sagen, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass es nicht viel nützen würde.  
"Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht Owen..", gab sie dann zu, "ich vermisse dich und unser gemeinsames Leben..."  
Owen ließ ein Schnauben vernehmen.  
Er lachte dann und es klang verächtlich, " Ernsthaft? Nach vier Jahren?"  
"Es ist mir klargeworden, als ich dich wieder sah. Manche Dinge vergisst man nicht... Und man weiß erst, wie sehr man sie braucht, wenn man sie verloren hat..."  
Owen sah, dass sie versuchte nicht zu Heulen.   
Denn sie wusste, wie verletzlich Tränen für ihn waren, doch sie war nicht hier, um ihm erneut wehzutun.  
"Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt... Ich hoffe sie weiß zu schätzen, was sie bekommt.", sagte sie dann.  
Owen zuckte die Schultern, " Mann Kat! Könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen weniger melodramatisch sein?" bat er sie, " Vier Jahre sind ein anderes Leben. Ich hoffe einfach, dass du es in den Griff bekommst..."  
"Danke...", murmelte sie, "ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich hin und wieder mal was von dir höre. Einfach nur so..."  
Mit diesen Worten schlich sie sich an ihm vorbei und striff dabei ganz zufällig seinen Arm.  
"Hey...", meinte er und Katherine drehte sich mit einem kurzen Hoffnungschimmer nochmal zu ihm um, "... ich will immernoch, dass du vorsichtig fährst, okay?" er zwinkerte und Katherine zauberte es ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht.   
Das war doch mehr, als sie je gehofft hatte zu bekommen.

"Vornehmlich geht es um das Ausbessern der Zäune und die Instandsetzung der Anlagen...", erklärte Mr. Williams seine Auffassung von :   
HELP WANTED.  
Owen stemmte die Arme in die Seiten seines schlabberigen Laufschirts.  
Es waren genau 6 Meilen von Karens Haus bis zur Ranch.   
Einfach den Kopf freibekommen, indem er seinem Laufsport nachging, hatte wenigstes etwas von Routine, die ihm das Gefühl gab, etwas habe noch einen richtigen Platz.  
Am Morgen hatte er Barry eine Nachricht geschrieben:   
Ich suche mir hier einen Job und du bekommst jeden Cent zurück, wenn ich wieder da bin!  
Und natürlich war Barrys Antwort genau die gewesen, die ein bester Freund machen konnte: " Mach dir keinen Stress. Ich verhungere doch nicht. Es freut mich,wenn ich weiß das es dir gut geht. Lass dir Zeit.!

Dann war er den Hinweisschildern gefolgt.  
Es war ein bisschen anstrengend, nach der langen Laufpause und doch erfüllte es ihn mit wunderbarer Zufriedenheit.  
Die Ranch lag in einem Tal, eingebettet in samtig, grüne Hügel auf denen eingezäunte Gebiete mehrere Pferde beherbergten, die dort grasten, als habe man sie in den Hang geklebt.

Ein dünnes Rinnsal aus Schweißtropfen bahnte sich seinen Rücken hinunter, wähnend er in das wettergegebrte Gesicht des Mannes blickte, der in eingehend musterte.  
"Haben sie etwas auf auf dem Kerbholz?", fragte er und zog die ohnehin schon faltige Stirn kraus.  
"Ich?!" Owen deutete ungläubig mit dem Finger auf seine Brust.  
"Sehen sie hier noch jemanden?" fragte der alte Mann sarkastisch und blickte sich um.  
Owen lachte: " Nein Sir.. wie kommen sie darauf?"  
"Normalerweise ist das ein Job für Studenten. Die wieder gehen, sobald sie merken, dass man Zupacken muss. So sehen sie allerdings nicht aus.Oder Leute, die etwas ausgefressen haben... und schnell ein paar Dollars brauchen... was ihnen schon eher zu Gesicht stünde, ich ihnen aber irgendwie nicht zutraue." meinte er dann beflissen.  
Owen war überrascht von seiner analytischen Menschenkenntnis.  
" Weder noch, aber Geld brauche ich, sonst wäre ich nicht hier...", gab er zu und hasste es im selben Augenblick, als es über seine Lippen gekommen war.  
Sich in einer derartigen Situation zu befinden, war einfach ein beschissenes Gefühl, von dem Owen hoffte, es würde sich ändern, wenn er ersteinmal Etwas angefangen hatte.   
"Hmmm...", machte Mr. Williams, " ... ich hoffe, es ist kein Grund, der mir Schwierigkeiten macht. Ich kann Schwierigkeiten nicht leiden...", sagte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Er war das komplette Klischee eines bärbeißigen Ranchinhabers.  
Sein ergrautes Haar quoll unter dem speckigen, braunen Lederhut hervor, seine Hände waren von Wetter und Arbeit ganz schroff und seine Nase sah aus, als habe er hin und wieder, den Ein oder Anderen Knautscher einstecken müssen.  
"Schon klar...",machte Owen.  
Er ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und begegnete Owen fast auf Augenhöhe.  
"Sie sind aber nicht so ein Hippie, der nur in Turnschuhen herumrennt, weil ihm langweilig ist, oder?" fragte er dann und bedachte seine Sportkleidung mit abschätzigem Blick.  
Sport um der Fitness Willen war Williams ein Rätsel.   
Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum die Leute freiwillig, wie getrieben durch die Weltgeschichte rannten. Wenn sie richtige Arbeit kennen würden, dann kämen die Leute garnicht erst auf einen solchen Gedanken.  
"Ich kann auch Hippies nicht leiden...", meinte er grummelnd.  
Allmählich wurde Owen ärgerlich.   
Was soll denn diese blöde Bemerkung?  
"Nein..", war seine knappe Antwort und kurz überlegte er, ob es überhaupt Sinn machte, hier zu bleiben.   
Wollte er nun Hilfe oder nicht?  
Kein Wunder, dass das Schild so lange an der Straße hängt.  
Williams drehte sich unvermittelt um, und wies dann mit seinem knorrigen Finger über das Areal rund um die Ranch.  
"Ich habe nicht mehr so viele Pferde wie früher... die Instandhaltung ist schwierig, wenn man nur einen Groom hat...haben sie Ahnung von Pferden?"  
Owen schüttelte den Kopf.   
Allmählich begann der Schweiß an seinem Rücken wieder anzutrocknen.   
"Na, macht nichts... um ein paar Bretter zusammenzunageln, müssen sie höchstens ihre Nähe aushalten können.. " lachte er dann kehlig,"...fürs Erste...."

Owen kam aus der Dusche und rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch über die braunen Haare.   
Ein Weiteres hatte er um seine Hüften geschlungen.   
Er trat aus dem winzigen Badezimmer, das an ihr Gästezimmer angeschlossen war und fand Claire auf dem Bett sitzend vor, so als hätte sie auf ihn gewartet.   
Er stutzte kurz, dann legte er sich das weiße Handtuch von seinem Kopf um den Nacken und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.   
"Hey... ist alles okay..?", fragte er.   
"Du musst diesen Job nicht machen... auf der Ranch... ", sagte sie unvermittelt, "... Das ist wirklich nicht nötig... "  
Owen hielt jetzt das Handtuch um seinen Nacken mit beiden Händen fest und beugte sich ein bisschen zu ihr herunter.   
"Richtig! Aber ich will... ", gab er bestimmt zurück und Claire konnte den Blick nicht von seinen nassen, strubbeligen Locken wenden.   
"Owen, warum denn...,?" meinte sie seufzend," ich kann uns doch über Wasser halten. Anamika hat mir schon ein paar Dinge geschickt, die ich von hier aus bearbeiten kann. Es geht weiter und du kannst dir in Ruhe etwas suchen..."  
"Das habe ich doch, ich bezahle meine Schulden bei meinem Freund doch nicht mit neuen Schulden..." entgegnete er aufgebracht.   
"Also hör mal, dass kannst du doch nicht vergleichen. Oder setzt du mich auf die gleiche Stufe wie Barry?"   
Die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme konnte sie kaum verbergen.  
Jetzt ließ Owen sich neben ihr auf das Bett nieder.  
"Wohl kaum..." vorsichtig drückte er ihr einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Lippen und Claire konnte den Rest von seinem herben Duschgel riechen., "Sowas bekommt Barry eigentlich nicht von mir..." grinste er an ihren Lippen.  
Claire wich seinem Blick aus.  
Hey da ist NOCH ein Moment... Nimm doch diesen, du wirst den passenden sowieso nicht finden.Claire  
"Das finde ich äußerst beruhigend..." Etwas beunruhigender wäre es allerdings ....Wenn...ich werde es nicht verurteilen, wenn du das Ganze wieder absagst. Das meine ich wirklich Ernst...Es macht auch keinen Unterschied zu dem, was ich für dich empfinde...." Du hast soviel für mich getan und bist auch noch der Vater meiner Kinder...Unserer Kinder... "das es im Moment nicht so gut läuft für dich, ist kein..."  
Owen unterbrach sie, indem er ihr den Finger auf die Lippen legte.  
"Schhh... lass mich das einfach machen. Es fühlt sich einfach besser an, wenn wir nach Costa Rica zurückreisen, und meine Taschen nicht so leer sind, wie in dem Moment, als ich herkam. Okay?...Die andere Alternative ist die Navy..." fügte er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu.  
Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, wie oft er schon mit diesem Gedanken herumjongliert hatte.  
Noch weniger, als er den Hauch des Entsetzens auf ihrem Gesicht sah, den dieser Satz mit sich brachte.  
Claire seufzte erneut: " Ist das so ein " Echter-Kerl-Ding"?", fragte sie hilflos und überging die Erwähnung seiner sogenannten Alternative.  
Ich glaube, wenn es dazu kommt verliere ich meine letzten Nerven!.  
Owen zuckte die Achseln und erhob sich wieder, "...keine Ahnung... wenn du dem unbedingt einen Namen geben willst..."  
"Ich muss mit dir reden...", platze es es plötzlich aus ihr heraus.   
Es war als würde ihr in diesem Augenblick das Herz aus der Brust springen  
Bravo Clarie! Applaus! Du hast es geschafft!!! Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr zurückrudern...  
Die innere Claire lehnte sich zurück , als wolle sie in aller Ruhe das Schauspiel genießen.

Owen runzelte die Stirn und seine typische Owenfalte grub sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen ein.  
"Das klingt ja offiziell. Hast du was angestellt?", lachte er, doch Claires Mine war wie versteinert.  
"Nicht hier, ich möchte dazu mit dir allein und ungestört sein...", sagte sie.  
"Okay..." jetzt war Owen jeder Scherz vergangen.   
Dafür klang ihm diese Aufforderung zu ernst, auch wenn er keine große Lust darauf hatte, sich von ihr einen erneuten Kontrollfreakvortrag darüber anzuhören, dass seine Alternativen für sie nicht in Frage kämen.   
Was sonst hätte sie so plötzlich mit ihm besprechen wollen?   
Oder habe ich irgendwann den Anschluss als Thema verpasst?  
"...gibst du mir 'ne Minute, oder soll ich im Handtuch....", versuchte er die Situation zu entschärfen.  
"Verlockend...", machte Claire und zwinkerte, " zieh' dir trotzdem was an."

Aufgeregt wischelte Claire die Treppe herunter, während Owen sich anzog.  
Sie ging geradewegs ins Wohnzimmer, wo Karen auf der Couch saß, den Laptop auf den Knien, offensichtlich in eine Arbeit vertieft.  
"Ich gehe mit Owen eine Runde spazieren...", sagte sie nervös zu ihrer Schwester und konnte ihre Hände kaum still halten.  
"Schön... viel Spaß.."nuschelte Karen abwesend.  
"Allein!", versuchte Claire ihr auf die Sprünge zu helfen, weil sie sich irgendeine Reaktion erhoffte.   
Sie musste es ihr doch förmlich anmerken.  
WARUM.   
Sie genau das vorhatte.   
Die ganze Zeit hatte sie darauf gedrängelt und ausgerechnet JETZT erkannte sie den großen Moment nicht.  
"Karen!", sagte sie jetzt so laut, dass diese zusammenzuckte.  
"WAS!?" fragte Karen, als sie zusammengefahren war, wie ein elektrogeschocktes Kaninchen.  
Owen kam bereits die Treppe herunter.  
"Wir gehen noch eine Runde spa-zie-ren ...", sagte sie mit Nachdruck und erst jetzt schien Karen zu verstehen.  
"Ohuuu, jaaa dann...", sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht, " Soll ich dir Riechsalz mitgeben?"  
"Sehr witzig...", maulte Claire ihre Schwester an.   
Gerne hätte sie ihr noch mehr gesagt, doch in diesem Moment hörte sie Owen bereits die Treppe herunterkommen.

Eine Weile waren sie stumm nebeneinander hergegangen, bis sie den Hügel über dem Haus erreicht hatten.  
Als Owen endlich die Stille brach:" Sind wir jetzt wohl weit genug für ungestört? Ich war heute schonmal hier oben. Auf der anderen Seite ist die Ranch..."  
"Kannst du Karens Haus sehen...?" fragte Claire, sie kletterte auf die Aussichtsbank und stellte sich mit den Füßen auf die Sitzfläche, die Spaziergänger eigentlich zum hinsetzen und verweilen einlud und blickte in die Ferne.   
Sie versuchte mit dem Blick das Haus ihrer Schwester zwischen den wenigen Häusern im Tal des kleinen, idyllischen Nebenortes von Cedar Rapids zu finden.   
Weiter entfernt waren bereits die Skylinebildenden, hohen Gebäude der Hauptstadt zu erkennen.   
Wenn es auch bloß sehr vage am Horizont zu sehen war.  
Der Alliant Tower, ragte markant in den Himmel, wie ein dicker, mahnender Zeigefinger.  
Paradoxer Vergleich in diesem Zusammenhang..Findest du nicht???.   
"Ehm... Claire...", machte Owen jetzt, "... was ist los? Den Aufwand hast du nicht betrieben, um die geografischen Besonderheiten von Cedar Rapids mit mir zu erkunden..."  
"Nein.." seufzte sie und trat an den Rand der Bank, um herunter zuspringen.

Owen hielt ihr seine Hand hin, doch statt danach zu greifen, fasste sie prompt ins   
Leere, genau wie ihre Füße keinen Halt fanden und so landete sie unsanft und in einer höchst merkwürdigen Körperhaltung, auf dem schlammigen Boden darunter, während sie einen Schmerzensschrei nicht verhindern konnte.  
"Hast du dir weggetan?" fragte Owen besorgt und versuchte ihr aufzuhelfen.  
"Au! Ich weiß nicht...", ein fieser, stehender Schmerz meldete sich aus dem Bereich um ihren Knöchel.  
Super gemacht Claire!!! Wie kann man sich bloß immer so derart unbeholfen anstellen?   
"Clarie...", seine Besorgnis war mit einem Mal fast greifbar., "...was ist denn?Kannst du auftreten?" er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und schob sie vorsichtig auf die Sitzgelegenheit.  
Clarie verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht und beugte sich herunter zu ihrem lädierten Knöchel.  
"Schh...Verflixt...Nein...", kam es über ihre Lippen.   
Sobald sie eine Bewegung vollführte, fühlte es sich an, als würde der brüllende Schmerz förmlich überrennen.  
"Es tut wirklich höllisch weh... ", meinte Claire und konnte nur mit Mühe unterdrücken vor Schmerz zu weinen.   
"Lass mal sehen," meinte er sanft.  
Owen ging vor ihr in die Hocke, um vorsichtig das Hosenbein nach oben zu schieben und sich den Knöchel anzusehen.  
Er schnürte ihren Turnschuh auf und konnte schon sehen, bevor er diesen von ihrem Fuß streifte, das der Bereich um den Knöchel angeschwollen war und ziemlich wehtun musste, denn als er die Stelle bloß berührte, zuckte sie zusammen.   
Gleichzeitig überlegte er, wie er sie am besten, wieder von hier weg bringen könnte, ohne ihr noch mehr weh zu tun.   
Er konnte es kaum ertragen, dass sie sich verletzt hatte.   
"Ich bin irgendwie umgeknickt...verdammt... " Claire grub die Zähne in ihre Unterlippe.   
"Du musst in ein Krankenhaus.... Das muss sich ein Arzt ansehen.... ", sagte er, was Claire mit einem leisen Wimmern quittierte.  
Diesmal das Handy dabei, fummelte er es aus seiner Hosentasche und rief einen Notarztwagen.

„Das ist wieder mal so typisch.." stöhnte Karen, als sie mit Owen, ein wenig später als der Notarztwagen dem sie gefolgt waren, in der Notaufnahme des St.Lukes Hospital ankamen, „ich dachte, ihr geht spazieren..."  
Es war nicht viel los, als Karen sich an das Rezeptionspult schob, um mehr zu erfahren.  
Im Warteraum gegenüber saß ein älterer Mann, der sich einen Lappen auf das rechte Auge hielt und eine Mutter, mit einem schreienden Baby, dass sie unentwegt hin und herwiegte.  
„Das wäre mir auch lieber gewesen..." murmelte Owen, „ sie wollte unbedingt etwas mit mir allein besprechen...", versuchte er Claires Verhalten zu erklären, was er selbst nicht wirklich begriff.  
Er konnte nicht verbergen, wieviel Unbehagen ihm diese Umgebung bereitete.  
Krankenhäuser machten ihn nervös.  
Der Geruch war schon unerträglich, die Geräusche und das Herumrennen von Menschen in Kitteln, mit diesen entweder ewig besorgten, oder eigemeißelten Heiterkeitsminen schnürten ihm förmlich die Luft ab.  
„Lass mich raten, das habt ihr nicht..." kam es in einem äußerst merkwürdigen Tonfall von Claires Schwester.  
Dann blickte sie ihn an.  
Er zögerte bevor er antwortete und sah sie durchdringend an.  
Was weiß SIE denn davon???   
„Ehm... neiiin..." meinte er langsam und alles in seinem Gesicht verlangte nach Erklärung, die Karen offensichtlich parat hatte.   
Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und musterte seine Gastgeberin argwöhnisch, „...wa...rum?"  
Eine Krankenschwester kam an den Tresen und unterbrach ihr Gespräch: „Bitte?", sagte sie in rüden Tonfall auffordernd .  
„Eine Patientin ist vorhin hier eingeliefert worden. Clarie Jolene Dearing, wir möchte wissen wie es ihr geht, ob sie okay ist..." erklärte Karen und die Schwester tippte in ihrem Computer herum.  
„Sie ist noch im Behandlungsaum... ich kann sie ins Vorzimmer bringen, wenn sie den Arzt sprechen wollen... sie sind eine Angehörige?"  
„Ich bin ihre Schwester und das ist...ihr...ehm... Mann...", meinte sie schnell, um lästigen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.   
Den Seitenblick von Owen ignorierend.  
Scheinbar ist es in Krankenhäusern üblich mir Upgrades dieser Art zu verpassen, wenn ich es irgendwie mit einer Dearing betrete.

Die Krankenschwester brachte Owen und Karen in einen kleineren Warteraum, in dem eine weitere Tür zum Behandlungsaum führte.  
Sie verschwand kurz in dem Zimmer.  
Als sie zurückkehrte, sagte sie routiniert: „Nehmen sie noch Platz, es dauert nicht mehr lang...", dann verschwand sie mit ihrem Klemmbrett wieder im geschäftigen Bienenstock des Krankenhauses.  
Owen ließ sich fahrig in den nächsten Sitz fallen, den die Schwester ihnen angeboten hatte.  
...Warten....  
Er hasste es wirklich zu warten... und Krankenhäuser.  
Nervös wippte er mit seinem Bein hin und her, was Karen durchaus registrierte, jedoch interpretierte sie es völlig falsch, als sie seinen unentwegt zuckenden Oberschenkel betrachtete.  
„Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein, sie ist doch bloß umgeknickt..."  
Owen ließ ein Schnaufen vernehmen, „ ... Ich hasse Krankenhäuser ...", meinte er dann, „ ich hasse sie wirklich..." und lehnte sich nun nach vorne und stütze die Unterarme auf seine zappelnden Beine.  
„Man sieht's...", murmelte Karen argwöhnisch und rollte mit den Augen.  
Das kann ja heiter werden.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Arzt kam heraus.  
„Sind sie die Angehörigen von Mrs. Dearing?", fragte er, was Karen und Owen nickend bestätigten und beide dazu veranlasste, die harten, blauen Plastikschalensitze zu verlassen.  
Er lächelte, „ Sie können schon zu ihr, sie ist hier im Behandlungsaum und bekommt gerade von der Krankenschwester noch einen Stützverband.... es ist alles okay. Ich gebe sie ihnen auch wieder mit. Aber sie soll nicht auftreten, sich wirklich schonen für die nächsten Tage. Eine Bänderdehnung muss auskuriert werden.", erklärte er freundlich.  
„Passen sie gut auf sie auf...", sagte er dann lächelnd,"sie war die beste Abschlussballbegleitung die man sich vorstellen kann..."  
„Jake MacElroy!" kam es nun aus Karens Mund und sie lachte eine Spur zu laut: „Du hast sie mit diesem schrecklichen Blumenbukett abgeholt...." erklärte sie mit einem Fingerzeig auf seinen Kittel.  
Dr. MacElroy fiel zu ihrer Erleichterung in ihr Lachen mit ein.  
„Ja... sie hat sich auch daran erinnert...", schmunzelte er und wendete sich nun direkt an Owen, „ sie müssen sich außerdem keine Sorgen um ihre Kinder machen, alles in Ordnung. Die Zwillinge sind putzmunter..." meinte er fröhlich, bevor er den Gang herunterging und Owen und Karen im Warteraum zurückließ.


	9. Oakwood Ranch

"Was soll das denn heißen...?", meinte Owen verdattert und wendete sich zu Karen, um festzustellen, dass Diese gerade in der offenen Tür zum Behandlungsaum verschwand, und sich genauso seiner Reichweite entzog, wie Dr. Blumenbouquet MacElroy.  
Und so stand er allein im Flur, und wusste nicht so Recht, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte.  
Hier musste eindeutig eine Verwechslung vorliegen!  
"Karen? Hey! Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht..." Er sah, wie die Tür ins Schloss klappte. Unmittelbar nachdem das Schloss zugeschnappt war, ging er darauf zu und rupfte sie fahrig wieder auf.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick erwartete er tatsächlich, jemand anderen, als Claire in dem Raum vorzufinden.   
Doch sie saß auf der Behandlungsliege und die Krankenschwester war gerade dabei, die Bandage um ihren Knöchel zu schließen.   
Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an: "Oh Hallo. Ich verstehe, dass sie in Sorge sind. Es ist alles in Ordnung.Wir sind gleich soweit, ich hole ihrer Frau ein Paar Krücken, die braucht sie leider für die paar Tage." damit verließ auch sie den Raum.

Owen stand nach wie vor regungslos in der Tür und wusste nicht wen von den Beiden Schwestern er mehr anstarren sollte.  
"Es ist nichts gebrochen...", meinte Clarie, als wäre dies die Nachricht, die ihn umtrieb und drehte ihre Finger umständlich in den Saum ihrer Jacke.  
"... ja... das ist... schön...", gab Owen stoisch zurück, " Jake mit dem schrecklichen Blumebouquet vom Abschlussball ist auch beruhigt, dass SONST auch alles gut ist...", gab er schließlich zurück und schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans., "wie uns das alle freut..." er war sich nicht sicher ob er sarkastisch, oder verzweifelt klingen sollte.  
Es wäre schön, wenn mir mal jemand erklären würde, was das alles zu bedeuten hat.   
Karen konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  
"Jake hat wohl da irgendwas verwechselt... " meinte er halbherzig, doch als Claire zaghaft den Kopf schüttelte, hatte sie für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, Owen wusste nicht, was besser sein würde : Stehenbleiben, oder Hinsetzen.   
Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er in keinster Weise mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet hatte und Claire hatte wirklich Mitleid.  
Alles was sie ihm so behutsam hatte verpacken wollen, war nun übergelaufen wie ein zu voll gekippter Eimer.   
Der sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch einem Eisregen gleich, über dem Kopf von ihrem Reptilien Dompteur entleert hatte.   
"...nein... aber es tut mir leid, dass er mir zuvorkam." wisperte Claire schuldbewusst und wagte es kaum ihn anzusehen.   
Sie hatte alles so wunderbar geplant.   
Das Ultraschallbild in ihrer Tasche hatte sie ihm zeigen wollen.   
Ausgemalt hatte sie sich, wie er sicherlich nach dem ersten verständlichen Schock sie in den Arm nehmen würde: "Das schaffen wir schon!"  
Aber statt aufgehende Pläne:  
\-----Stille------

"Du machst Witze?", keuchte Owen nach einer kurzen Atempause.  
Nein! Das kann nur ein Scherz sein... Und er ist wirklich wirklich schlecht!   
"Ich warte draußen, okay..." meinte Karen, um sich der unangehmen Situation doch zu entziehen.  
Das hier schien doch keineswegs so amüsant, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.  
Sie küsste ihre Schwester auf die Wange, bevor sie den Raum verließ.  
Claire rutsche vorsichtig an die Seite der Liege und deutete auf den freien Platz.  
"Setz dich...", bat sie ihn langsam, was Owen wie ferngesteuert tat.  
Dumme Pläne Claire, immer wenn du Pläne für diesen Menschen machst gehen sie in die Hose.   
Schau ihn dir an.   
Er weiß ja garnicht wie ihm geschieht!   
"Das ist tatsächlich KEIN Witz...", fuhr sie sanft fort und berührte seinen Arm.  
"... was... hab.. ich... also, du bist doch der Kontrollfreak ... wie kann denn...?" ihm war klar das er völlig zusammenhangloses Zeug stammelte.  
"...es hat wohl funktioniert, dass du so gerne wolltest, dass ich die Kontrolle abgebe...", flüsterte sie und küsste seine Wange.  
Owen spürte ihren Kuss feucht auf seiner Haut und in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, von denen keiner so Recht Gestalt annehmen wollte.   
Hilflos legte er die Hände in den Schoß und schaute angestrengt auf seine Finger.  
"Oh Mann! Das ist...das...aber Zwillinge...DAS war aber ein Scherz... oder?", jetzt sah er sie ein bisschen hoffnungsvoll an.  
Sie musste über seine Verzweiflung ein bisschen grinsen, um es zu unterdrücken nagten ihre Zähne an ihrer Unterlippe, "... nein.. ich hab sie Beide gesehen..."  
Beide!  
Jetzt fängt du selbst an das Ganze mal zu realisieren!  
Bravo!  
Claire ich bin stolz auf dich!   
Und ihr werdet das sicherlich hinbekommen!!  
Vorausgesetzt dein Reptilien Dompteuer überlebt diesen Tag   
Es war erstaunlich wieviel Nettigkeiten die innere Claire aufeinmal für sie parat hielt, seit sich ihr Zustand so unfassbar geändert hatte.

Owen wandte das Gesicht wieder von ihr ab, und schaute zur Decke, "...Scheiße...Oh Mann, ich kann das nicht... Ich kann garnichts davon! Ich bin wirklich ganz schlecht in Säuglingspflege!"  
Claire ließ ein verächtliches Lachen hören, " Klaaar du kannst das nicht...Wessen Nichte hat denn am Flughafen Zeter und Mordio geschrieen als wir gegangen sind?Selbst meine eigenen Neffen fliegen mehr auf dich , als auf ihre Tante...", meinte sie spöttisch und setzte hinzu: "was in meinem Fall ja auch nicht verwunderlich ist...sie wären in meiner Obhut unter Umständen zu Tode gekommen, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst... " flüsterte sie, von der eigenen Erkenntnis kurz überrumpelt.  
"Als netter Onkel vielleicht, aber doch nicht als Vater, die sind so winzig. Ich hab Gracie fast kaputt gemacht, als sie so klein war. Ehrlich!" sagte er und Claire tat er fast leid, weil er sich so hilflos anhörte.  
"Hast du nicht." meinte Claire lachend. Niemals hatte sie geglaubt, dass sie ihm Mut zusprechen musste, um irgendeine Situation zu bewältigen und dennoch machte es ihn umsoumher liebenswert.   
Hier genau in diesem Augenblick konnte sie sich keinen Menschen vorstellen mit dem es günstiger wäre als in diesem Augenblick ein völlig neues Leben zu beginnen. Egal wie es sich entwickeln würde.  
Wow Clarie! Du überraschst mich schon wieder!  
Applaus!   
Sie wusste, dass sein Problem eigentlich ein anderes war, und sie hasste es, als er es aussprach: "Ich kann nichtmal dafür sorgen, dass ihr ein Dach über dem Kopf habt. Ich habe garnichts..." er stützte den Kopf in die Hände und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren, während er auf den Lionleumfussboden starrte.  
Claire strich beruhigend über seinen breiten Rücken.  
Was macht er bloß für ein Theater darum, als wäre es so wichtig, dass ER das hinbekommt? Da hat dein Reptilien Dompteur doch ein ziemlich altmodisches Ego.   
"...Owen...", sagte sie, als beschwöre sie ein verletztes Tier, "Ich habe alles was ich brauche!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf: "... aber du verdienst soviel mehr. Ich kann dich doch nichtmal zum Essen ausführen, oder soetwas !" murmelte er verzweifelt.  
"Ich habe mehr als ich verdiene...", sie küsste sachte seine Wange, "werde vielleicht eine fürchterliche Mom sein, aber ich mache mit überhaupt keine Sorgen um den Vater... okay?"

"Owen... " säuselte Claire mit leiser, vorsichtiger Stimme um ihn zu wecken.   
Lange hatte sie in der Dunkelheit wach gelegen und ihm zugehört, wie er sich herumgewälzt hatte.   
Er war so still gewesen, den ganzen Abend. Nachdem sie aus dem Krankenhaus zurückgekehrt waren.  
Irgendwie wusste sie nicht so Recht was sie damit anfangen sollte.   
Freude über ihre Situation hatte sie nicht wirklich erwartet und das konnte sie verstehen. Aber seine Stille und Nachdenklichkeit war bedrückend.   
Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, worüber er grübelte, doch einfach nachzufragen traute sie sich nicht aus Angst vor der Antwort.

Erst lange nach ihr hatte er in den Schlaf gefunden.   
Claire hatte nur still neben ihm gelegen, und gespürt wie sich sein Körper wieder und wieder gedreht hatte um zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Er war schlafend einfach so wunderbar hinreißend, dass es jedesmal ein Jammer war, das zu zerstören.   
Doch er hatte sie darum gebeten, damit er an seinem ersten Tag auf der Ranch nicht zu spät sein würde.  
Im Grunde genommen, kannte Claire keinen Morgen - Owen, keinen Alltag, kein SoIstEsNunmal - sie wusste eigentlich nichts über all die Dinge, die ein Paar kennenlernte, wenn man beschloss, ein gemeinsames Lebenzu beginnen.   
Doch statt sich langsam daran zu gewöhnen, machte ihr Leben wieder mal einen dieser unvorhersehbaren Extraknicke und haute direkt einen Kracher raus!  
Also gewöhn' dich dran. Wenn er frühmorgens vielleicht ein grantiger Kerl ist, denn er wird der Vater deiner Kinder sein! Das sind Dinge mit denen du leben wirst!  
Vielleicht solltest du lernen wie man Kaffe kocht?

Sie hasste es ihn zu wecken.   
Grummelfalten die sich in die glatte Stirn zogen.   
Atemzüge, die an Gleichmäßigkeit verloren, die langen Wimpern an seinen geschlossenen Lidern, die sich kräuselten. Und seine weichen, großen Hände die sich daraufhin fahrig ins Gesicht langten.Sie hasste es, dass er sich wegdrehte und in den Kissen versteckte. 

Soll er doch dort bleiben in der schlafenden Sicherheit deines Blickes

Das er einen Protestlaut ausstieß und irgendwas murmelte, dass wie: "...Nochfünfminuten... " klang. 

Gerne alle Zeit der Welt Baby, aber die haben wir nicht.   
Ich hasse Realität!   
Es war schrecklich mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er um jede Minute kämpfte.   
"Oweeen... " seufzte sie und lehnte sich über ihn, denn inzwischen hatte er ihr den Rücken gekehrt.   
Sanft kroch sie mit den Händen an seiner nackten Brust hoch und pustete ihm vorsichtig ins Ohr.   
"Mhmmmm... ", murmelte es aus den Kissen.   
Claire kicherte.   
Ja es ist wirklich ein Leid... das gebe ich zu.   
Sie vergrub ihre Nase am seinem Hals.   
Es ist unfassbar wie wunderbar ein Mensch riechen kann.   
"... Hey Guten Morgeeen...du musst aufstehen... " sagte sie dann und streifte mit ihren Lippen an seinem Hals und dem Kieferknochen entlang.   
Er gab ein Seufzen von sich und drehte sich auf den Rücken, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste ihre Stirn.   
"... Hey... "machte er. Und seine kratzige Morgenstimme war ebenso unwiderstehlich wie sein Duft.   
"... Ich sollte dich wecken... ", meinte Claire entschuldigend.   
"Mhm... danke... besser als jeder Wecker... ", sagte er und sein unbeabsichtigt spöttisches Grinsen umspielte seine Züge, "ich will ja nicht am ersten Tag gleich zu spät kommen. "  
"Ich bin immernoch der Meinung, dass du das nicht musst... " mahnte sie und legte ihr Kinn auf seine warme Brust.   
"Claire ? "  
"Mhm? "  
"Ich habe das nicht geträumt.... Oder? Wir waren gestern in St. Lukes und.... Alsooo... falls doch, würde ich gerne nochmal da einsteigen... " sagte er und seine brummelnde Stimme erzeugte bei Claire eine Gänsehaut.   
Sie lachte leise, "Mhm nein.... Hast du nicht.... Es ist so.... "  
".. okay dann ist die Diskussion das ich MUSS überflüssig.. " sagte er und rollte sich   
schwerfällig herum um sich zu erheben.

"Du bist mit dem Rad gekommen? ", die blonde Frau mit dem braunen Cowboyhut blickte ihr gegenüber argwöhnisch an.   
Offenbar war es der Enkelin von Mr. Williams genauso suspekt, dass jemand eine Strecke mit dem Rad zurück legte, wie ihrem Großvater, dass man zu seinem Vergnügen lief.   
Tatsächlich hatte sich Owen Zachs Rad geliehen, damit er die 6 Meilen schneller zurück legen konnte, als zu Fuß.   
Sein Bestreben autag zu sein, reichte sogar bis zu einem eigenen Fortbewegungsmittel.  
Wenn es sich dabei auch bloß um ein geliehenes Teenager Rad handelte.   
"Japp, kann ich es irgendwo abstellen? " fragte Owen den spöttisch Blick ignorierend, an den er sich inzwischen hier zu gewöhnen begann.   
In Cedar Rapids waren die Leute scheinbar misstrauisch wegen allem  
"Da vorne beim Stall... ", meinte sie und ihre geflochten, hellblonden Zöpfe wehten dabei um ihren schlanken Hals.  
"Danke... Owen rückte seine khakifarbene Basecap zurecht, fasste das Rad am Sattel und begann es zu schieben.   
"Ich bin Mae " stellte sie sich vor und Owen blieb stehen und wollte ihre Hand nehmen , die sie ihm entgegen hielt, doch bevor es dazu kam, oder er die Gelegenheit hatte ihr etwas zu entgegen , kam das zwanzig Jahre ältere Pendant zu ihr über den Hof auf sie zu.   
"Mae..., dein Großvater braucht deine Hilfe... ich mach das hier... " meinte sie geschäftig. 

Ihre Figur war kräftig und trotzdem war das Gesamtbild harmonisch.   
Die blonden Locken waren lose von einem Lederband zusammen gehalten und ein heller Stetson baumelte über ihren Rücken.  
"Hayleigh Williams... " stellte sie sich ebenfalls vor und präsentierte eine Reihe perlweißer Zähne, die geradewegs aus einer Zahnpastawerbung hätten stammen können.   
Kraftvoll patschte sie in Owens ausgestreckte Hand. "Greg's Williams ist mein Vater.... " setzte sie erklärend hinzu.  
"Owen Grady... ", meinte er und lächelte zurück, überrascht von ihrem energischen Händedruck.   
Offenbar hatte Greg Williams die volle Frauen Power an seiner Seite.   
Weshalb er vielleicht froh war, männliche Unterstützung zu bekommen, redete er sich ein. Vielleicht war es aber auch der Grund, warum er so mürrisch war.  
"Ich hoffe du kannst anpacken... und das da ist nicht alles bloß..... " damit deutete sie mit einer despektierlichen Geste ihres zierlichen Zeigefingers, auf Owens Oberkörper, der seine Definitionen trotz dem Shirt Preis gab.  
Es war schon erstaunlich, dass ihr alle hier scheinbar für einen "Hippie" hielten, wie Greg Williams ihn genannt hatte.   
So etwas war ihm bisher noch nie passiert.   
Er verzog das Gesicht und beschloss ihr eine Antwort vorzuenthalten.  
".... Hmm.... also..." meinte Hayleigh und ließ ihren Satz unbenendet.

Owen schob das Rad an den Platz, den man ihm angewiesen hatte.   
Während Hayleigh ihm folgte .  
"Was gibt es denn zu tun?", fragte Owen dann arbeitswillig.   
"Was haben sie gemacht, bevor sie sich dazu entschlossen haben Tagelöhner zu sein? " endete Hayleigh nicht mit ihrer Befragung.   
Owen schürtze die Lippen:".. ist das wichtig? "  
"Ich weiß gern mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Owen. " antwortete sie fest.   
"Ich war in Jura...", begann er, brach aber ab, und begann neu: "...bei der Navy... "  
Owen beschloss kurzerhand, seine direkte Vergangenheit nicht weiter zu benennen, er hatte das Gefühl, dass weder Hayleigh, noch Mae, oder ihr Großvater etwas damit anfangen konnten und falls doch, es mit Sicherheit nicht gutheißen würden.  
Bei dem Wort :   
Navy   
schien sich ihre. Mine jedoch aufzuhellen.   
"... Oh... ja dann ist jede Frage überflüssig... " sie lachte erleichtert.   
"Wie sie meinen...", nuschelte er, "... das ist lange her..."

Hayleigh ging ein Stück voraus und öffnete eine großem, hölzerne Stalltür.  
Der unverwechselbare Geruch von Heu und Pferden stieg ihnen in die Nase.  
Es war schummrig in dem Gemäuer und im Licht des einfallenden Sonnenstrahls, tanzten Staubkörner und winzige Heufragmente, wie aufgescheuchte Vögel.  
"Folgen sie mir..." bat sie ihn und ging die Stallgasse entlang, an dessen Seiten rechts und links große Areale, den Tieren Zugang nach draußen gewährten.  
Jedoch war außer dem Geruch der Tiere nichts weiter von ihnen zu sehen.  
"Ich hoffe sie haben keine Scheu vor großen Tieren....", murmelte Hayleigh und ihre Stiefel klapperten beim Gehen auf dem Pflaster, mit dem die Gasse ausgelegt war.

Owen konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, es kam ihm lächerlich vor, dass man ihm diese Frage stellte, aber woher sollte Hayleigh Williams auch wissen, dass seine Erfahrungen was große Tiere anging, sich überwiegend auf Klauen und Zähne beschränkte?  
"Was amüsiert sie daran denn?", fragte sie deswegen empört.  
Sie stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und baute sich vor ihm auf, "...ein Pferd ist in der Lage einen erwachsenen Mann, wie sie mühelos zum Krüppel zu treten, bestenfalls! Wenn sie den nötigen Respekt nicht dafür aufbringen können, weil sie das für einen Mädchenjob halten....." fing sie an, doch Owen wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen.  
Dass man ihm so mir nichts, dir nichts unterstellte, keinen Respekt vor Tieren, egal welcher Art zu haben, traf ihn: "Oh nein, nein...so habe ich das nicht gemeint...nein...!"  
Hayleigh hob misstrauisch eine Braue, "... ich frage lieber nicht, wie sie das gemeint haben..." knurrte sie und stieß nun die Tür zu einer Kammer auf, in der sich der Stallgeruch nun mit dem von Leder und einem intensiven Kräuterduft mischte.   
Sättel hingen bin zur Decke an Metallaufliegern und an der gegenüberliegenden Wandseite in Reih und Glied baumelte Zaumzeug ordentlich an langen Haken.  
Hayleigh griff in eine Nische und zerrte Schaufel, Besen und Harke heraus.  
Schroff drückte sie Owen die Geräte in die Hand.  
"Sie misten die Ställe aus. Diese Reihe und die dortvorn...", zeigte sie mit dem Finger, "...dann kommen sie bitte zum Haus, mir müssen auf den Weiden Pfähle setzen...Später..."  
"Okay...", nickte Owen brav und war bereits zur Tür raus, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen.  
"Sie brauchen nicht bis zum hinteren Bereich, diese Tür lassen die verschlossen! Und das meine ich Ernst! Mein Vater hat Schnüffler nicht so gern..." hielt sie ihn nochmal auf und wies mit dem Daumen nach hinten in den Stall.

Owen musste zugeben, dass es sich gut anfühlte, seine Hände wieder für eine Arbeit mit Tieren gebrauchen zu können.  
Auch wenn er nicht wirklich Kontakt mit ihnen gehabt und sich bisher noch nie mit dieser Art Tier auseinandergesetzt hatte.  
Die Pferde lagen oder standen, meist friedlich dösend, in den Außenanlagen des Anwesens und beachteten ihn nicht weiter.  
Mit einem Mal begann er die beobachtenden Blicke seiner Raptormädchen zu vermissen.  
Was Blue wohl davon halten würde, dass er und Claire Nachwuchs erwarteten?  
Würde es für sie Konkurrenz sein?   
Oder diente es dem Fortbestand der Sippe?  
Er hätte sich mit ihr darüber tatsächlich unterhalten, auch wenn er sich niemals sicher war, ob sie ihn verstand.  
Doch gerade jetzt, sehnte er sich nach ihren klaren Bernsteinaugen und dem Schnarrenden Geräusch, dass sie verlauten ließ, sobald er in ihre Nähe kam.

Es war soviel einfacher als die Kommunikation mit Menschen.   
Ihre Reaktionen waren stets klar und ehrlich.   
Die Gedanken auf das Einzige ausgelegt, was für sie und das Überleben wichtig war:  
Die Suche nach Nahrung, und das Fortbestehen der Art.   
Das Feedback immer eine klare Spiegelung seiner Selbst.   
Warum waren Menschen dann immer so derart schwierig?   
Hayleigh Williams hielt ihn für einen Tagelöhner, der seine Arbeit nicht ernstnahm.   
Katherine für ihr verlorengegangenes Spielzeug, dass sie unbedingt zurückerobern musste.  
Tabatha Dearing für Jemanden der es auf das Geld ihrer Tochter abgesehen hatte.  
Greg Williams glaubte er sein ein sportsüchtiger Hippie und was Karen über ihn dachte, wollte er lieber garnicht erst wissen.  
Ich hasse Menschen... murmelte sein Geist spöttisch nach wie vor eine überbewertete Spiezies.   
Ironischerweise hatte sein Nachdenken über die eigene Gattung, immer mit den Hinterlassenschaften der anderen Art zu tun und so hievte er energisch die letzte Schaufel in die ohnehinschon überfüllte Schubkarre und hob sie an, um sie nach draußen zu fahren.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn innehalten.   
Es klang sich an wie ein sonderbares Schnauben, gefolgt von einem weiteren kläglichen Laut, den er nicht einzuordnen vermochte.  
Als er sich in die Richtung umwandte, aus der die Stimme kam, fiel sein Blick lediglich zu der Tür, von der Hayleigh ihn angewiesen hatte, sie in Ruhe zu lassen.  
Wer weiß, was sie dahinter verstecken? Vielleicht solltest du nachsehen.   
Owen stellte sie Schubkarre ab und sah sich vorsichtig um, ob er sichergehen konnte unbeobachtet zu sein, und ging dann rasch in die andere Richtung, um tatsächlich nachzusehen.  
Es war eine Schiebetür, die durch eine Kette und ein Vorhängeschloss zumindest so gesichert war, dass sie sich nicht ohne Weiteres öffnen ließ.  
Vergeblich versuchte Owen durch einen Spalt zwischen den Brettern einen Blick in den Verschlag zu erhaschen, während er das Gefühl hatte, sein Näherkommen brachten den Geräuschverursacher im Inneren noch mehr in Aufruhr.  
Es klang wie ein heftiges Atmen, von dem Owen das merkwürdige Gefühl hatte, als handle es sich um Eines, dass er schon öfter gehört hatte.  
Aber das ist Unsinn, denn du hast keine Ahnung von Gäulen...   
Das Rascheln von Heu verriet, dass sich etwas bewegte und ein unvermittelt heftiger Schlag gegen die Bretter ließ ihn zurückschrecken.  
Der ganze Verschlag schien zu wackeln und das Schnauben der Kreatur wurde lauter und hob in einer seltsamen Art Gequietsche an, dass er nicht einzuordnen vermochte.  
Er wich einen Schritt zurück und Stimmen auf dem Hof veranlassten ihn dazu sich schnell wieder auf den Weg zu seiner Schubkarre zu machen und aus dem Stall zu fahren, bevor man seine Neugier entdeckte.

"Owen!" es war Maes Stimme die auf dem Hof nach ihm rief.  
Als er nach draußen trat, musste er blinzeln.   
Durch das Dämmerlicht im Stall, brannte die Helligkeit des Sonnenlichts in seinen Augen.  
Mae saß auf einem hellbraunen Mustang mit schwarzer Mähne, an der der warme Frühlingswind zerrte und der mit genüsslich hängendem Kopf,auf seinem Gebiss herumkaute.  
Sie reichte ihm wortlos ihren Hut, den sie von den Blonden Zöpfen gepflückt hatte und den Owen zögernd entgegennahm.  
Dann sprang sie leichtfüßig aus dem Sattel und drückte ihm die Zügel in die Hand , nachdem sie diese über den muskulösen Hals des Tieres geschlagen hatte.  
Zu guter Letzt schenkte sie ihm ein arrogantes Lächeln.  
Was soll ich jetzt damit? Für was hält die mich?   
"Ehm...", machte Owen mit einem Seitenblick auf seine abgestellte Schubkarre, "...und?" fragte er und hielt ihr wieder die Zügel hin.  
Mae blickte ihn an, als verstünde sie in der Tat die Reaktion nicht: "Was und?"  
"Was soll ich damit?"  
"Er muss abgesattelt werden und auf die Weide..." damit wendete sie sich zum Gehen.  
Owen konnte sie gerade noch an der Schulter festhalten.  
Er drückte dem scheinbar verwöhnten Mädchen die Zügel zurück in die Hand. Dann wendete er sich wieder seiner Schubkarre zu.  
"Ich mache DAS und du machst....", kurz zögerte er auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Wort das er nicht fand, und fuhr dann fort: "DAS..." er zeigte auf das Pferd und schob ohne einen Moment des Abwartens seine Schubkarrte ein Stück in Richtung Mistplatz,hielt jedoch erneut inne, als ein grauer Jeep auf den Hof gefahren kam, "...ich dachte ihr habt einen Groom..." brummelte er schließlich halblaut und blickte zu dem Auto, das nun parkte und der Person die ihm entstieg.  
"Ich dachte DU bist der neue Groom..." gab Mae zur Antwort, ohne auf den ankommenden Wagen zu achten und schien verärgert darüber zu sein, dass er sie so rüde abgewiesen hatte. Eine derartige Behandlung war sie offenbar nicht gewohnt.  
Owen schüttelte nur den Kopf und brachte nun seine Fracht um die Stallungen herum, um sie auszukippen .

Als er zuückkam, war die Person die aus dem Jeep gestiegen war nähergekommen und Mae verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
"Der Idiotendoc...", hörte Owen sie murmeln, als er neben ihr stehenblieb, "toll heute wimmelt es hier nur so vor Idioten..."  
Owen ließ ein verächtliches Schnaufen vernehmen.  
"Ich danke dir. Du bist ausgesprochen freundlich!"  
Ungezogenes Gör!   
Mae blickte ihn an und sah das er Grinste.  
"Das ist mein Spezialgebiet!", fauchte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich auf ihrem Gesicht ebenfalls ein Lächeln ausbreitete.   
Sein Grinsen war ansteckend und es ärgerte sie.  
"Jap... das erkennt man auf den ersten Blick." sagte er und gab ihr einen leichten Schubs um sie zu necken.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass sie die harte Farmtochter bloß markierte.  
"Mann!", gab Mae strafend zurück, doch dann musste sie lachen.

Der "Idiotendoc", den Owen sofort als Dr. MacElroy identifiziert hatte, kam auf die Beiden zu und als er Owen erkannte erhellte sich sein Blick.  
"Heey... das ich dich hier seh', hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet... arbeitest du hier?" fragte er überflüssigerweise und blickte auf seine inzwischen gelehrte Karre.  
"Nein... er ist bloß mein Freund!" gab Mae übertrieben sarkastisch zurück und umklammerte dabei den Arm des überraschten Owen.  
MacElroy stutze kurz und zeigte dann mit dem Finger auf die Beiden, als habe er den Scherz verstanden: "Das war wirklich lustig....fast hättest du mich gehabt Mae Williams..."  
Owen blinzelte ihn an: Er ist tatsächlich ein Idiot! Wie konnte Claire den bloß toll finden? Mein Gott!   
Vorsichtig schüttelte er Maes Arm ab, als nun Hayleigh aus dem Wohnhaus zu ihnen herüberkam.  
"Ja... fast..."machte Mae übertreiben ertappt und revanchierte sich bei Owen ebenfalls mit einem Stoß in die Seite.  
"Jacob..." Hayleigh kam auf ihn zu und gab ihm die Hand, "bist du wegen der Medikamente hier?", sie klang äußerst geschäftlich als sie mit ihm sprach.  
"...ich freu mich das du so tatkräftige Unterstützung hast...", meinte MacElroy aufrichtig und wies mit dem Daumen auf Owen, "... scheinbar ist er mir bei den tollen Frauen immer einen Schritt voraus... Erst hat er meine Jugendliebe geheiratet und gründet mit ihr eine Familie. Und jetzt taucht er hier bei dir auf...Du kannst wohl nicht genug bekommen, hm?", zwinkerte er Owen zu.  
Mae gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich und hielt sich theatralisch den Bauch: "Gott mir is' schlecht..:" jammerte sie und entkam der Situation, indem sie ihr Pferd nun doch selbst packte und über den Hof in Richtung Stall führte.

Hayleigh warf einen Blick zu Owen, der ihren nicht erwiderte, sondern zu Boden blickte.  
Diese Begegnung war ihm mehr als unangenehm.  
"Du weißt das wir schon lange jemanden brauchen der uns unterstützt." entgegnete sie, "was das mit deiner Jugendliebe zu tun hat, will ich lieber garnicht wissen...Hast du die Medikamente für meinen Vater? Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass du sie herbringst. Seit dem Infarkt ist er nicht mehr in eine Krankenhaus zu bringen..." fuhr sie dann fort.  
"Ich bringe sie bloß vorbei, weil ich hoffe, du gehst eines Tages doch mit mir aus...", der Versuch es wie einen Scherz klingen zu lassen war gründlich misslungen. Es klang eher ziemlich verzweifelt.  
Owen wollte gerade ebenfalls aus dem Gesprächskreis ziehen, als MacElroy ihn aufhielt: "Wie geht es Claire, den Sturz gut verkraftet? Sie hat sich große Sorgen um die Zwillinge gemacht, doch auf dem Ultraschall war alles in Ordnung..." meinte er beflissen freundlich.  
"Jahhh.. japp... alles Bestens... dieee Zwillinge...jahhh. Uns vier geht es gut. Sie erholt sich. Dankeschön..." reihte er aneinander.

"Haaaaay! WEEEG!" das Brüllen eines Mannes zerriss den Moment und das laute Donnern von kräftigen Hufen auf dem Asphalt ließ den Boden zittern.  
Die Drei wendeten sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und sie sahen das große, hellbraune Pferd das auf sie zu raste.   
Offensichtlich losgerissen, denn um seinen kräftigen Hals baumelte ein loser Strick.   
"Dad!" kreischte Hayleigh auf und sie stürmte auf ihren Vater zu, dem das Pferd entkommen zu sein schien.  
Owen erfasste mit einem Blick, dass das panische Tier keinen Halt machen würde, vor den Menschen, die ihnen im Weg standen und gab MacElroy einen Käfigen Stoß vor die Brust, um ihn aus der Rennline des Hengstes zu bringen, der im selben Augenblick schon zwischen ihnen hindurchpreschte.  
"Das Tor... macht das Tooor zuuu!" rief der alte Williams in der Hoffnung, irgendwie würde dies verhindern, dass ihm sein wertvolles Tier dorthinaus in die Freiheit der Wälder von Springville entfleuchte.

Owen rannte geistesgegenwärtig die wenigen Schritte, die ihn vom ersten Torflügel trennten, und gab dem Metall einen Stoß, so dass es zu schwankte und das Pferd in seinem Lauf zumindest für den Moment zu einer Kursänderung veranlasste.  
Es bäumte sich angsterfüllt auf schleuderte die Hufe in die Luft, um dann wieder auf dem Boden zu landen und offenbar durch den zweiten Flügel nach einem Entkommen zu suchen.

Das Tor bekam Owen nicht zu fassen, doch er nutzte die kurze Verwirrung aus um sich anstelle des Torflügels in die freie Lücke zu stellen.  
"Gehen sie da weg Owen!!!" hörte er Mae noch panisch rufen.  
Danach blendete er die Umgebung aus.   
Es war dieser automatischer Reflex, den sein Geist zu vollbringen vermochte, wenn er all seine Konzentration auf ein Individuum lenkte.  
In diesem Falle ein völlig panischer Hengst, dessen Muskelmasse sich vor ihm aufbaute und ihn mit jeder Faser seines Körpers darum bat, Platz zu machen, damit er fliehen konnte:  
Geh aus dem Weg!   
Ich will dich nicht verletzten !   
Aber ich muss fliehen!   
Es war jene Art der stummen Unterhaltung, die leicht fiel, wie eine lägst vergessene Sprache, und doch war es so klar, was die Augen ihm zuflüsterten, als sei es das Einfachste von der Welt ihm zuzuhören.  
So als wären es tatsächlich klare Worte die der Lichtfuchs an ihn richtete.

Owen hob vorsichtig die Hand, um nach dem Strick zu greifen, doch der Hellbraune Schnaubte und Schnorrte unnachgiebig.  
Er warf den Kopf herum und tänzelte auf seinen Hufen, bereit zu einem rettenden Sprung wenn es sein musste.  
Auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg.  
Seine massive Brust zeigend hob er den Hals an und trat ein paar tänzelte Schritte auf den Mann zu, der ihm im Weg stand.  
Ruhig....bleib ruhig...alles wird gut...   
Owen benutzte keine wirklichen Worte.   
Eher war es ein stummes Einwirken seiner Person mit den Händen und einen sanften Murmeln.  
Langsam nahm der stolze Lichtfuchs den Kopf herunter und schenkte ihm dennoch ein warnendes Schnorren.

Als Owen sich ihm wieder auf ein paar Schritte näherte, um nach dem Halsring zu greifen zuckte er zur Seite, um sich unter seiner Hand wegzudrehen.  
Wie einem Tanz gleich, trat Owen erneut einen Schritt zurück, um ihm Platz zu machen  
Damit seine Angst genügend Raum fand, um sich von ihm zu entfernen, was scheinbar gelang.  
Denn erneut senkte er den Kopf und sein Schnorren war nun schon weniger drohend.  
Owen ließ einen vorsichtigen " Schhh - Laut" hören, der offenbar den Nerv des Pferdes traf. Seine Drohgebärde wich nun einem ruhiger werdenen Schnaufen.  
Wieder ging er einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
Er sah das das Fell vor Schweiß feucht glänzte.  
Vorsichtig legte er seine große Hand auf die Schulter des Tieres und griff erneut nach dem Halsstrick, dabei bedachte er ihn mit beruhigenden Worten.  
Der Lichtfuchs ließ nun den Kopf hängen und sein beschleunigter Atem wurde ruhiger.   
Seine Flanken hoben und senkten sich in seinen stoßartigen Atemzügen und seine Nüstern schnaubten immernoch aufgeregt.  
Doch scheinbar hatte Owens geschafft, seine Ruhe auf ihn zu übertragen, denn er ließ es zu, dass Owen jetzt den Strick mit der Hand festhielt und neben ihm stehenblieb.

Es war, als käme er urplötzlich auf einem Bahnhof wieder zu sich,als die Geräusche um ihn herum zurückkehrten.  
"Bist du lebensmüde Junge!? Ich hab gesagt, mach das Tor zu! Nicht stell dich in die Schussline!", keifte es vom alten Greg, der nun grob in den Halsring fasste und ihn Owen unvorsichtig aus der Hand rupfte.  
Der Lichtfuchs schnorrte erneut und ließ sich widerwillig von ihm wegzerren, "...hat man dir in der Navy nicht beigebracht einfache Anweisungen zu befolgen?"  
Ratlos zuckte Owen die Schultern.  
Es kam ihm mit einem mal unfassbar laut in seinen Ohren vor.   
Die Geräusche des Hofs und der Menschen um ihn herum.   
Das Schnauben des immernoch zitternden Pferdes, dass Greg nun endgültig aus seiner Reichweite zerrte.

Erst jetzt erkannte Owen einen weiteren Mann, der am Ende des Koppelzaunes stand, wie ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer, von dem er sich sicher war, dass es sich um den Groom der Oakwood Ranch handeln musste.  
Er trug derbe Gummistifel und eine abgewetzte Jacke.   
Unter seiner speckigen Mütze von unbestimmtbarer Farbe kamen ungepflegte graue Strähnen zum Vorschein.  
Greg übergab ihm das Pferd und der Mann machte sich Wort -, und Emotionslos mit ihm auf, in Richtung der hinteren Stallungen.  
Während Greg wieder auf Owen zu kam. "Beeindruckend!" keifte er ihn an und Owen wusste nicht,ob es sich um ein Kompliment handelte, oder eine Beleidigung, "... wo hast du das gelernt?" seine Stimme klang immernoch feindselig.  
Doch bevor Owen den Mund öffnen konnte, um etwas zu sagen, winkte seine wettergegerbte Hand ab und er stiefelte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu seinem Groom davon und bedachte Owen noch mit den abschließendenen Worten: " tu das nie wieder! Ich kann Leute nicht leiden die sich einmischen!"

Erst jetzt schob sich erneut der Rest der Umstehenden in Owens Wahrnehmung.   
Als erstes MacElroy, der ihn mit offenen Mund anstarrte: "Wow... da hat die gute Claire sich ja einen wirklichen Teufelskerl ausgesucht... Kennen sie sich aus mit Pferden?"  
"Jacob..." fiel nun Hayleigh mit ein, "... bitte gib mir einfach die Medikamente für meinen Vater, okay?" es war zu deutlich, dass sie ihn schnell loswerden wollte.  
MacElroy zog eine Papiertüte aus seiner Jackentasche und reicht sie ihr.  
"Ich bringe sie bloß her, damit ich immer wieder die Chance habe zu fragen ob du eines Tages mit mir ausgehst..." sagt er nochmal und lächelte sie an.  
"Ich sage wie immer NEIN Jacob!" gab sie zurück und wendete sich dann an Mae: "... Zeig Owen wo er Pause machen kann. Wir setzen nachher die Pfähle für die Koppel. Ich muss nachsehen ob...ich..." sie geriet ins stocken und fuhr dann anschlusslos fort: "...wir hätten das alles besser gelassen..."

Wortlos folgte Owen der blonden, halbwüchsigen auf die Veranda .  
Dort standen Gläser, ein Krug mit Wasser und ein paar Sandwiches auf einem wackeligen Holztisch bereit.  
"Bedien' dich...", meine sie und griff selbst nach einem Brot und ließ sich auf die Hollywoodschaukel fallen.  
Owen wischte sich die Hände an seiner Hose ab und goss Wasser in ein Glas.  
"Danke..." meinte er und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, nachdem er das Glas in wenigen Zügen geleert hatte, griff ebenfalls nach einem Käsesandwich und lehnte sich an die Hauswand.  
"Du hast so was doch nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht oder?"  
Owen nahm sein Baseballcap ab, fuhr sich über die verschwitzen Haare und setzte es anschließend wieder auf., "... hmm doch... ich habe keine Ahnung davon. War wohl Glücksache.", nuschelte er.  
"Glück? Es hat eher ausgesehen, als wenn du genau wusstest, was du da machst. Willst du mich verarschen?"  
Owen blickte auf einen nicht auszumachenden Punkt in der Ferne und schwieg.  
Was machte es für einen Sinn ihr zu erklären, dass er so gehandelt hatte, als habe er einen ungezogenen Raptoren vor sich.   
Bestenfalls würde sie ihn für bescheuerter erklären, als sie ihn ohnehin schon hielt, also beschloss er darauf nicht weiter einzugehen.  
"Euer Groom ist wohl nicht sehr zuverlässig, wenn er das Pferd einfach so entwischen lässt..." warf er als Diskussionspunkt in die Waagschale.  
Mae stopfte sich das Sandwich in den Mund und kaute.   
Während sie ziemlich unmanierlich mit vollen Backen antwortete: "Randall kam kurz vor Weihnachten. Er ist komisch. Redet nicht viel, viele Pferde mögen ihn nicht. Valcon hasst ihn, darum ist er weggelaufen. War wahrscheinlich vorher im Stall hinten... da dreht er immer auf..."  
"Der Stall in dem ich gearbeitet habe?" , fragte Owen nun neugierig in der Hoffnung er würde aus ihr vielleicht herausbekommen, warum der hintere Teil der Stallungen von ihrer Mutter zur Sperrzone erklärt worden war.  
"Japp... es ist Randalls...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn MacElroy kam nun über den Hof gestiefelt und machte unter der Veranda halt.  
"Grüßen sie Claire bitte von mir... " richtete er das Wort an Owen und klang eine Spur zu aufdringlich.   
Es entging Owen nicht, wie Mae theatralisch mit den Augen rollte.  
"Mhm...", machte Owen bloß und nickte ihm zu.  
"Ich würde ja sagen grüßen sie die Kids.." lachte er über seinen eigenen Scherz," aber dafür ist es ja noch zu früh..." fuhr er fort und stieg in seinen Wagen.


	10. Pläne

Claire Dearing zurück in Cedar Rapids.  
Es war nicht zu Glauben!  
Jacob MacElroy hatte seinen eigenen Augen kaum getraut, als ins St. Lukes eingeliefert worden war.

Es war ihr nicht schnell genug gegangen aus diesem "Nest" herauszukommen, wie sie es sooft betont hatte.  
Während er selbst hiergeblieben war... einfach so!   
Jemand musste die Stellung halten.   
Es hatte auf der Abschlussfeier, letzte Küsse gegeben, in seiner Bierseligkeit hatte er sie an diesem Abend mehrmals gebeten zu bleiben, es sich anders zu überlegen - Doch das war natürlich Unsinn!  
Claire.... war schon immer etwas anderes.  
Sie war das unnahbare Pendant zu ihrer aufgeschlossenen Schwester, die kaum eine Party ausließ.   
Ihr Rotschopf hatte immer hinter irgendwelchen Büchern geklemmt .  
Giggelnde Freundinnen auf dem Pausenhof?  
Fehlanzeige!   
Wilde Hinterhofparties?  
Nicht mit Claire!   
Natürlich hatte er irgendwann in einem dieser Was-ist-denn-aus-dir-geworden Gespräche erfahren, dass die Klassenkameradin die ihn einst so angehimmelt hatte und mit der er auf eine höchst verschobene Weise mal ein Paar darstellte, inzwischen den bedeutendsten Freizeitpark Weltweit leitete.   
Wer kam nicht daran vorbei?  
Er hatte den Kontakt zu allen aus der Clique gehalten und niemanden von ihnen hatte es gewundert, dass aus Claire Dearing - die als Einzige fortgegangen war - etwas so Großes wurde.

Als er sie dann das erste Mal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, hatte es ihm leid getan, dass er sich zu oft von seinen Kumpels hatte leiten lassen, die sie vorschickten um Zigaretten bei Karen zu schnorren.   
Oder das ihre herausragenden Leistungen in Mathematik sich einfach gut im eigenen Hausaufgabenheft machten.  
Jacob erinnerte sich ausgerechnet jetzt an den ersten Kuss - der darin geendet hatte, dass sie ihn wegstieß und dann der Zweite und Dritte hinter der Turnhalle...  
Sie war so unfassbar schüchtern.  
...Brauchte für alles eine Zettel...  
Claire Plan B! So hatten sie sie insgeheim getauft.

Doch Claire Plan B , hatte in ihrer ersten Pressekonferenz in den Nachrichten, nach dem Ausbruch dieses Supersauriers bewiesen, dass sie auch in Katastrophensituationen Herrin einer noch so vertrackten Lage sein konnte.  
Wie bewundernswert!  
Er hatte die Nachrichten von vor einem knappen viertel Jahr noch zu gut vor Augen.  
Das ist meine Jugendliebelei Claire!   
Die gerade dort den Leuten erklärte, dass man das große Unglück zutiefst bedauere, die Firma ---wie-hieß---sie---noch---gleich? die Verantwortung nicht scheuen und man dafür Sorge tragen würde, sämtliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die nötig seinen zu ergreifen, um das vorhandensein weiterer Gefahren zu eliminieren.  
Des Weiteren war ihm sehr prägnant in Erinnerung geblieben, dass sie es geschafft hatte, eine ganze Meute von Reporten zu beruhigen, indem sie ihnen erklärte, dass man bereits mit den Aufräumarbeiten auf der Insel begonnen habe.

Und ausgerechnet SIE spülte nun sein Arbeitsplatz ihn in diesem äußerst Unclaireigen Zustand direkt für seine Füße.  
Sie hatte gelacht, als er die Sache mit den Blumen ansprach, um die Situation zu lockern. Inszwischen war ihm klar, welch bleibenden Eindruck das rosa Ungetüm in ihrer Erinnerung gelassen haben musste, und WARUM!  
Sie war so unglaublich schön.   
Noch viel schöner, als auf der Mattscheibe...   
und unglaublich verheiratet...   
In Erwartung von gleich zwei wahrscheinlich nicht minderschönen Kindern.  
Sie hatte glücklich ausgesehen, wenn sie auch nervös gewirkt hatte. 

Aber wer wäre das nicht in dieser Situation.

Jacob MacElroys Herz jedenfalls, war ihm bis zum Hals geschlagen.

Wie ein äußerst seltsam verwobenes Netz von Zufällen, führte ihn seine Ablenkung, die er in Form eines weiteren Korbes von Hayleigh Williams suchte, genau in die Arme von Claires Ehemann am Tag darauf.  
Er hatte sich nicht mal seinen Namen gemerkt.  
Doch der heftige Stoß vor seine Brust, um ihn aus der Gefahrenzone des wildgewordenen Mustangs zu bringen, war immernoch an seinen obersten Rippen zu spüren.

Jacob grübelte: Nichts in seinen Gedanken wollte zusammenpassen.  
Claire nicht, mit ihrer Verletzung, ihr Mann nicht, der sich als Tagelöhner beim alten Williams wohl ein paar Dollars verdiente, so wie dessen seltsamer Auftritt in den Beiden Malen, als sie sich begegneten.  
Es wollte so garnicht zu dem passen was er von ihr kannte, oder den Eindruck den er von ihr hatte, nachdem er sie in den öffentlichen Auftritten wiedererkannte.

Natürlich waren knapp 20 Jahre genügend Zeit einen Menschen zu formen, jedoch hätte er niemals gedacht , das Claire Plan B sich jemanden suchte, der es nötig hatte auf Oakwood zu arbeiten.   
Außer einer schönen Tochter und ihrem Kind, gab es auf dieser Ranch nichts, als einen bärbeißigen, alten Kautz über den die Leute redeten.   
Und in den letzten Wochen merkwürdige Verletzungen, die so garnicht zu einer Pferderanch passen wollten, mit denen der Ein oder Andere Arbeiter von dort, hin und wieder ins Krankenhaus kam, um sie behandeln zu lassen.

Jacob sah dort öfter nach dem Rechten.   
Denn wenn der alte Mann wegen seiner nachlässigen Gesundheitsvorsorge auch noch bald ins Gras beißen würde, hätte die hübsche Hayleigh sämtlichen Halt verloren.   
Er mochte sie zu sehr, um ihr das zuzumuten.   
Also packte regelmäßig die Medikamente ein und brachte sie zum Hof, um sich jedes mal wieder einen Korb von ihr zu holen.   
Es war Inzwischen Teil eines höchst nervenzermürbenden Spiels.   
Doch da es Niemanden gab, den er im Augenblick traf, spielte er es mit, auch wenn es ihm mal mehr mal weniger enttäuscht zurück ließ.

Doch heute waren seine Gedanken woanders.  
Er fuhr so sehr in Gedanken versunken zur Klinik zurück, dass er sich garnicht erinnern konnte, wie er zurück an seinen Schreibtisch gelangt war.  
Im Grunde genommen wohnte er hier.  
Jacob hatte gar keine Zeit für eine Frau, doch für die Richtige würde er kürzer treten.   
\- Das hatte er sich geschworen! -  
Es hätte Claire Dering sein können - und nachdem er sie wieder gesehen hatte, wäre sie es auch besser gewesen...

Wie ferngesteuert tippte er ihren Namen in die Suchmaschine seines Internetbrowsers ein: Dr.Claire Jolene Dearing übernimmt den Posten des Senior Assets Manager in Jurassic World....

Dr.Claire Jolene Dearing hält Presse Konferenz zum endgültigen AUS von Jurassic World. Es wird keinen Park mehr geben.  
Tierschützer schlagen Alarm!

Ist Dr.Claire Jolene Dearing verantwortlich für ihren Tod?  
"Meine Frau und ich wollten doch bloß ein entspanntes Wochenende, sie liebte Saurier so sehr..."

Der letzte Artikel hackte Sensationsheischend auf ihr herum und prangerte an, dass sie aus reinem Profit viel zu spät gehandelt habe...  
Jacob wischte mit der Maus über den Artikel, las ihn aber nicht zu Ende.   
Er war haarsträubend und es weckte ungeahntes Mitleid für seine ehemaligen Schulfreundin.  
Was musste sie mitgemacht haben, derart zerpflückt zu werden. Vielleicht hatte sie selbst Verluste zu beklagen?  
\- Als wäre es das Ansinnen einer Parkleitung, die Leute wissend in den sicheren Tod zu schicken!   
Ein wackeliger Videoclip zeigte eine völlig fertige, schrammige Claire, die aus einem Wagen stieg.   
Offenbar war dies kurz nach Bekanntwerden der Katastrophe aufgenommen worden.  
In diesem Video war ihr Mann zu sehen, an seiner Kleidung erkannte Jacob, dass er eine Uniform des Parks trug und nicht minder mitgenommen wirkte.  
Er schien sie von den Kameras fernhalten zu wollen, indem seine Hand beschützend in ihrem Rücken ruhte und er die Pressemenschen bestimmt aber sachte, zur Seite schob.  
"...Lt. Owen Grady, war Mitarbeiter eins militärischen Projektes, dass in direkter Verbindung mit dem Ausbruch des genmnaipulierten Supersauriers stand.   
Er verließ gemeinsam mit Claire Dearing den Schauplatz, des Grauens.   
Keiner der Beiden war vor Ort zu einer Stellungnahmen bereit...."

"So Lt. also..." , murmelte Jacob laut denkend vor sich hin.  
Er war völlig vereinahmt von seinem Universum aus Nachforschungen und je mehr er grübelte umsoweniger wollte zusammen passen, was ein Leutnant beim alten Greg zu suchen hatte. Scheinbar hatte Claire auch darauf wert gelegt ihren eigenen Nachnamen zu behalten.   
Das sah ihr ähnlich.  
Warum sonst war sie inzwischen nicht Mrs. Grady?

Entschlossen rollte Jacob auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück zum Aktenschrank, der die Patientenakten beinhaltete.   
Dann suchte er die Adresse von Karen raus und beschloss sobald wie möglich seiner Patientin unter einem Vorwand einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Er musste sie einfach wiedersehen.

"Willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen? Du musste doch mal was anderes sehen, als diese vier Wände. Wir gehen doch bloß nen Happen essen..." fragte Karen, doch Claire saß mit ihrem lädierten Fuß auf der Couch thronend wie in den vergangenen Tagen auch, mit ihrem Laptop auf den Knien in ihre Arbeit vertieft.  
Inzwischen der Abstand groß genug, um die Jurassic World Altlasten zu bearbeiten, die noch brach lagen und die Anamika Masrani an sie weitergegeben hatte.  
Außerdem liebäugelte sie damit, Claire die Leitung der Royal Heights Lodge zu übertragen, und sie war Feuer und Flamme endlich wieder Aufgaben zu übernehmen, ihr Talent einzusetzen, die Dinge in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Bisher hatte sie sich allerdings bloß durch den Wust an Informationen zu kämpfen, die Anamika ihr per Email zugesandt hatte und es tat trotzdem gut sich wieder nützlich zu fühlen.

Jedoch hatte Claire es bis jetzt hatte sie es noch nicht fertig gebracht, Anamika mitzuteilen, dass sich unter Umständen Einschränkungen anbahnen würden.  
Du nennst es Einschränkungen - kannst du es vielleicht auch mal hinnehmen als das was es ist?   
Du wirst Mutter... und das du mittlerweile Morgens den Tag mit einem Würgen ins Klo begrüßt, nachdem du dein Frühstück gegessen hast, kannst du auch nicht bis ewig unter den Teppich kehren!  
Heute Morgen hat Owen es bemerkt - Vielleicht solltet ihr einfach Beide anfangen dieses Wunder zu begrüßen!  
Claire!!!!  
Ich werde ich schon zur passenden Gelegenheit abpassen... "Ich hab zu tun..."murmelte sie abwesend.  
" Ja natürlich, seit Owen auf dieser Ranch angefangen hat und er bis spätabends weg ist, klemmst du dich hinter den Laptop und versinkst in deinem Arbeitsuniversum. Ich dachte du machst Urlaub...du kannst dich überhaupt nicht erholen...", maulte Karen genervt.  
"Ich brauche Urlaub von der Realität Karen.----", gab Claire trotzig zur Antwort und lachte dann, "davon hatte ich eindeutig zuviel in den letzten Monaten. Meine Arbeit ist Erholung... hier läuft wenigstens alles nach Plan!"  
"Na schön...", schnaufte Karen, "dann bis später..."

Als die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, klappte Claire den Laptop zu und zog das Album aus der Laptoptasche, welches sie seit dem Einbruch in Ambers Schuppen darin herumtrug, wie einen heimlichen Schatz.   
Sie hatte so oft darin geblättert und kam sich manchmal vor wie ein Dieb, weil nichteinmal Owen wusste, dass sie es an sich genommen hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich ging er davon aus, es stecke in einer seiner Kisten.  
Doch es war wie ein Beweis, dass diese Person, die im Augenblick so hart dafür kämpfte, wieder in eine Art Fahrwasser zu gelangen, ein real existentes Wesen war, mit einer Vergangenheit, die ihr nicht in allen Teilen gefiel.   
Besonders, dann nicht, wenn ihr Blick an Fotos hängenblieb, die ihn mit Katherine zeigten.   
Es war im Grunde genommen Folter sich anzusehen, wie dieser wunderbare Mensch jemand anderen küsste, oder umarmte. 

Eine höchst merkwürdige Form der Selbstgeißelung um sich auf diese Art zu erden, Claire...findest du nicht?

Was ihr allerdings gefiel, waren die Fotos vom Beginn des Parks, die ihn und Barry mit Blue, Charlie, Echo und Delta zeigten. 

Auf den ausgedruckten Aufnahmen sahen sie aus, wie eine Mischung aus Bartagame und Mini - Krokodil, deren Größe gerade so war, dass man sie in einen Eimer stecken, oder auf den Arm hätte nehmen können.

Auf eine groteske Weise sogar niedlich.  
Offensichtlich hatte es großen Spaß gemacht, die stolzen Raubtiere, bei ihrem Heranwachsen zu begleiten.   
Sie lachten auf fast allen Fotos, oder waren zumindest fröhlich und Owen sah ungemein glücklich aus.   
Ich hätte gerne die Garantie dafür, dass er auch so aussieht, wenn wir gemeinsam abgelichtet werden? Falls jemals jemand Fotos von uns in dieses Album legen wird  
Einen noch merkwürdigeren Geschmack hinterließen allerdings die drei Bilder von Militäreinsätzen.   
Vor lauter Vermummung inklusive Vollbart und lang gewachsenem Strubbelhaar war seine Mine immer ernst und auf eine sonderbare Weise verbissen.   
Hätte sich nicht die Vertrautheit seiner grau -grünen Augen, wie ein Foto gleichermaßen in ihrem Kopf eingebrannt, so hätte sie ihn manchmal nicht erkannt.   
Jedoch waren dies auch eigentlich keine Momente, die es Wert waren auf ein Foto gebannt zu werden.   
Eher waren es lediglich drei stumme Zeitzeugen, des Vorhandenseins eines bestimmten Lebensabschnittes.  
Der Gedanke, dass er dorthin vielleicht zurückkehrte, bloß weil sein Stolz ihn dazu zwingen würde, weil die Umstände nun mal so waren, wie sie sind, trieb ihr jedesmal, wenn sie dran dachte, die Tränen den Hals hinauf, und nicht immer hatte sie sie im Griff.   
Bevor dies geschehen konnte, klappte Claire, das schwarze Notizbuch mit den fledderigen, teilweise umgeknickten Seiten zu.  
Sie hatte bei jedem erneuten aufblättern Angst, eine Seite zu verlieren, denn einige lagen lose darin, ebenso eingeklemmt wie Konzerttickets, Eintrittskarten, Kassenbons, oder andere   
papierere Erinnerungen, die Owen offenbar Wert fand aufzuheben.  
Vielleicht hatte er sie aber auch einfach bloß dorthin gesteckt, weil er keinen bessern Platz dafür gefunden hatte.  
Das galt es noch herauszufinden.  
Ich muss noch sovieles herausfinden.   
-Wofür du irgendwie garnicht die Zeit hast Claire!- Mit einem Mal kam ihr Karens Häuschen zu eng vor!  
Es war es ihnen kaum möglich hier einen Gedanken allein zu Ende zu führen. 

Du musst zurück in dein eigenes Refugium 

Vielleicht klappte sie aus diesem Grund ihren Laptop erneut auf um, ein neues Fenster in ihrem Browser zu öffnen.

Planlos checkte sie die Flüge nach Costa Rica, auch wenn es bloß dazu diente, um sich zu sammeln. 

Als das große Tor zurückschwang, um ihn mitsamt seinem Rad herein zu lassen, fühlte er sich unsagbar unbehaglich, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben hätte.   
"Tabatha Dearing empfängt Sie gleich...", kam es von Tilda aus dem Lautsprecher und in diesem Moment wäre Owen eigentlich gerne wieder herum gedreht.  
Diese große, sterile Haus mit seiner stocksteifen, offenbar verbitterten Bewohnerin fühlte sich trotz seiner protzigen Größe so unfassbar eng als, als trüge er ein paar zu kleine Schuhe, die ihm zusätzlich noch das Gehen erschwerten, als er sein Rad vor der Treppe abstellte und die Stufen zur Eingangstüre emporstieg.

Tilda empfing ihn mit einem eher mitleidigen Lächeln, als wollte sie sagen: Das sie sich nochmal hierher trauen...   
Stattdessen kam aus ihrer Kuchenschnute: "Kommen sie herein Mr. Grady!"  
Wow.. wenigstens SIE hat sich meinen Nachnamen gemerkt.   
Tabatha Dearing stand an der oberen Treppe und blickte auf ihn herab, als er durch die Tür getreten war, als wäre soeben ein lästiges Insekt hereingekrochen.  
Owen hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn sie mit einer Dose Mückenex auf ihn losgegangen wäre.  
"Was führt sie hierher?", trafen ihn kalt ihre Worte, während sie die Treppen langsam herunterschritt, ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung an ihn zu richten.  
Owen räusperte sich kurz.  
"Ich ich bin nur hier um ihnen etwas mitzuteilen." meinte er dann ohne eine Regung in seiner Stimme.  
Doch eigentlich will ich nichts lieber, als von hier verschwinden! - Aber damit bin ich sicher nicht allein!   
"Ich habe meine Zeit nicht gestohlen...", gab sie hochnäsig zurück, BINGO! "um was geht es denn? Ist etwas mit meinen Töchtern....?"   
Es war der erste Anflug einer Gefühlsregung, seit er mit ihr in Kontakt getreten war.  
Jetzt war sie am Ende der Treppe angelangt und kam so dicht vor ihm zum stehen, dass Owen unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückwich, um seine persönliche Grenze wiederherzustellen.  
Ihr Parfüm roch genauso bissig, wie der Klang ihrer Stimme sich anhörte  
"Ich weiß, dass sie nicht die höchste Meinung von mir haben und das ihnen so ziemlich Alles egal ist, was mich oder meine Person angeht...", brachte er dann mit fester Stimme unbeirrt hervor, und fuhr nach einem kurzen Luftholen fort: "Doch ich bin hier, um ihnen zu sagen, dass ich nicht der Taugenichts bin, für den sie mich halten - und auch das könnte ihnen egal sein Mrs. Dearing, allerdings ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass ihre jüngste Tochter es ihnen bereits mitgeteilt hat, darum tu ich das jetzt...." er legte eine Kunstpause ein und wartete ab, bis Tabatha theatralisch die Brauen hochgezogen hatte und spitz aber dennoch künstlich gelangweilt aus ihrem schmallippigen Mund kam: "Sie machen es ja spannend..."  
"Claire und ich werden Eltern..." war seine ruhige Entgegnung auf ihren Kommentar und dann genoss Owen einen Augenblick die stecknadelfallende Stille, die heraufkam und in der Tabatha Dearing den Atem anhielt, ihr Gesicht jedoch keine Mine verzog.

Aber Owen besaß Menschenkenntnis genug, um zu wissen wie sehr das Uhrwerk hinter ihrer Stirn zu arbeiten begann, also fuhr er fort: "... und auch wenn sie vielleicht denken, dass ich nur irgendeine X -beliebige Anstellung in Jurassic World hatte und somit jetzt ohne Job bin, muss ich ihnen damit leider Recht geben. Jedoch werden sie sich zu keiner Zeit Gedanken darum machen müssen, dass mir das Wohlergehen ihrer Tochter nicht am Herzen liegt! Ich bin nur hier um ihnen das mitzuteilen. Denn ich gehe davon aus, dass Claire es nicht schaffen wird, ihre Missachtung darüber im Augenblick zu verkraften!"  
"Wer sagt denn, dass..." fing Tabatha nach einigen Schrecksekunden an, doch in ihrer Stimme lag nach wie vor keine Regung.

Owen unterbrach sie, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte: "Ich weiß,was sie von mir halten. Aber wissen sie was: Es ist mir egal! Es würde Claire allerdings helfen, wenn sie ihr die gleiche Unterstützung zu Teil kämen lassen, wie sie es bei Karen getan haben. Die kann leider nicht alles ausgleichen, was ihnen nicht einfällt. Wenn ich zu meiner Einheit in der US Navy zurückgekehrt bin, müssen sie auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, ob ihre Tochter ihr sauerverdientes Jemanden in den Rachen werfen muss, der sich zu Fein ist, seine Kröten selbst zu verdienen! Wenn sie nicht irgendwann als verbitterte Lady in diesem Eispalast, den sie ein zu Hause nennen, einsam vor sich hin vegetieren wollen, dann sorgen sie dafür, dass sie Mehr für sie sind, als jemand der nur schlaue Sprüche parat hat!", dann holte er tief Luft und fügte brummelnd hinzu, während er sich zum Gehen wendete: "...schönen Tag noch!", mit diesen Worten ließ er sie einfach stehen und stiefelte zur Tür, um das Anwesen zu verlassen, ohne Tabathas Reaktion abzuwarten.


	11. ***So gesehen***

Als Katherine die Handynummer in ihrem Display sah, war sie aufgeregt.   
Sie war Unbekannt und vielleicht gehörte sie tatsächlich zu Owen, dem Süßen Soldaten, dem sie vor zwei Tagen ihre Nummer neben seinen Namen gekritzelt hatte, als er seinen Kaffee bei ihr bestellte.

Er war mit seinem Seesack über der Schulter in die Flughafenhalle gekommen, nachdem sein Gate ihn ausgespuckt hatte, und schnurstracks auf den Kaffestand zugeschritten.  
Es war selten, dass Jemand einen einfachen Kaffee bestellte, seit es die Spezialitäten im Sortiment gab ein bisschen war es die Starbucks Light Version, als sie fragte: "Der Kaffe ist für...?"   
Erwartungsvoll hatte Katherine den schwarzen Folienschreiber über den Papp - Thermobecher gehalten, als aus seinem Mund gekommen war: "Owen... ich heiße Owen..." dabei hatte er sich nach einem Sitzplatz umgesehen und Katherine hatte ihn angegrinst.  
Er hatte ein umwerfendes Lächeln und sein Blick war auf eine sonderbare Art warm.   
Etwas, dass sonst nur Menschen verursachten, die sie näher kannte.  
"Okay... nimm Platz, wir rufen dich auf."  
Dann hatte sie weitergekritzelt: Katherine: - 0563063-9373627 - den Becher in Auftrag gegeben und sich wohlweißlich in die Pause verdrückt, um peinliche Momente fernzuhalten.

"Graham..." fiepste sie in den Hörer und lauschte angestrengt.  
"Hier ist Owen..." kam es selbstsicher aus dem Apparat und Katherine konnte ein nervöses Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  
Seine dunkle Stimme verursachte Gänsehaut.  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich meldest..." gab sie ehrlich zu.  
Er lachte sorglos: " Warum hast du mir denn dann deine Nummer auf den Kaffee geschrieben?"

 

***

Sie trafen sich bei Hayes, der gemütlichen Braustube am Buffallo Lake.  
Der Laden war nicht wirklich überfüllt, doch aus irgendeinem Grund, suchte Katherine so lange nach Jemandem in Uniform, dass sie ihn fast übersehen hätte, wie er in weinrotem Hoodie, verwaschener Jeans und Turnschuhen an einem der hinteren Tische saß und sie anlächelte, als sie ihn dann endlich erspähte..

Vorsichtig schob sie sich auf den Platz gegenüber von ihm und starrte ihn einen Moment unverhohlen an.  
"Alles Okay mit dir?" fragte er besorgt, als er ihr Starren falsch deutete.  
"Ehmm ja... nein... ach ich weiß auch nicht...ich habe noch nie alles auf eine Karte gesetzt....sowas mache ich gewöhnlich nicht....Mit der Nummer, meine ich... ich habe sowas noch nie gemacht..."stammelte sie unbeholfen zusammen.  
Er lachte und schob ihr seine Cola rüber." ... und in Wahrheit ist es deine Masche...wetten?" brummte er amüsiert, als sei es ihm völlig gleichgültig wenn dem tatsächlich so wäre, und Katherine liebte den Klang seiner Stimme vom ersten Augenblick an.

Beim späteren Stadtbummel hatte er locker den Arm um sie gelegt.  
Es hatte sich einfach ergeben und es war so perfekt, wie seine Größe zu ihr passte, dass sie völlig vergaß, dass es eigentlich ihr erster Abend war.   
Erst als sich ihre Lippen zu einem unschuldigen Kuss wiederfanden, war es dieses Gefühl in ihr hochgekrochen, eines neuen, aufregenden Zeitvertreibs, den er versprach und der sich so unfassbar gut anfühlte.  
Einen Soldaten, hatte es noch nicht auf ihrer Liste gegeben.

Das Aufwachen am anderen Morgen hinterließ nicht dieses Gefühl hinterlassen, dass sich üblicherweise breitmachte, nach solcherlei Abenden.  
Sie war einfach in seine Arme zurück gekrabbelt und hatte den Augenblick gefeiert.

 

***

Seine Familie war ein weiteres Phänomen, denn vom ersten Augenblick an, war sie willkommen geheißen und bereits als ein Teil derselben, am ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfest.  
Es war der 24.Dezember und Owens Stützpunkt, dass Torpedo Testgeländes des Navy Marine Mammal - Programms in Seattle, hatte ihn gerade in die Weihnachsferien geschickt und es war einfach nur heimelig gewesen.  
Sie hatten im Herbst diese schnuckelige, kleine Wohnung bezogen in der Nähe des Serenity Hills Parks und es war auch zu verkraften, dass sie viel Zeit alleine dort verbrachte, wenn er zum Delfintraining in Seattle war.  
Sie konnte ihn oft dort besuchen, es war faszinierend ihm dabei zuzusehen.Wie er mit den Meeressäugern arbeitete.  
Doch was sich an diesem Weihnachten herauskristallisierte zog ihr den Boden unter den kleinen, watteweichen Zauberweltfüßen weg.

Matthew Grady sprach mit seinem Sohn darüber, als wäre es ein Gespräch über den nächsten Urlaub.   
Erst als er in Katherines entsetztes Gesicht blickte wusste er, dass Owen offensichtlich bisher vermieden hatte mit ihr darüber zu sprechen.  
"Was macht das SEALs Training...? Ich bin sicher, ihr könnt den Abflug nach Afghanistan kaum abwarten..", war seine Bemerkung, die so belanglos klang, als erkundige er sich nach dem Ölstand eines Fahrzeugs.  
Owen nippte an seinem Eierflip balancierte Katherine weiterhin auf seinen Knien, doch anhand seiner veränderten Atmung, hatte sie hören können, dass es ihn aus der Bahn brachte.   
Auch wenn sie die Einzige war, die es bemerkte.   
Aber sie kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um das zu wissen.  
"Ehmm... im Frühjahr..." hatte er dann gemurmelt und seine Stimme war so leise gewesen, als hätte er gewollt, dass sie es vergaß.  
Vergaß, dass er - ohne ihr das zu sagen - das Feld gewechselt hatte.  
"Ich hoffe sie finden den Bastard! "  
" Du weißt das ich dazu nichts sagen darf Dad!"  
"Schon gut!" hatte Matthew gemurmelt und wieder in die Keksdose gegriffen.

 

Katherine hatte Owen unter Tränen angefleht den Mund aufzumachen.   
Doch er hatte sich in Schweigen gehüllt, seit sie zu Hause angekommen waren.  
Nichts war übrig geblieben von Weihnachtsfeeling und trauter Zweisamkeit.  
Es reichte, dass über all dem schwebte, dass aus einem Navy Marine Mammal offenbar ein SEAL wurde.  
Delfine waren so harmlos, wie es Osama Bin Laden schrecklich war.  
Und nun wollten sie das Liebste was sie hatte, in diesen Kreisenherd schicken mit ungewissem Ausgang.  
Afghanistan - allein schon der Name war beängstigend. Und das war bereits alles was sie wusste.  
Denn strenggenommen war dies bereits zuviel.   
Jeder gesprochene Satz darüber gefährdete die Mission.  
Wobei Matthew das bereits abgewinkt hatte.  
"Dieses Theater ist überzogen wie immer...!" hatte er gesagt, seinen Arm väterlich in ihren Rücken gelegt und sie aus der Abflughalle geschoben.

 

***

Die Routine stellte sich mit jeder fehlenden Nachricht, nach jeder schlaflosen Nacht aufs neue ein und wollte doch niemals gelingen, bis er wieder da war.  
Und selbst das, fühlte sich nicht immer vom ersten Augenblick gut an, denn oft waren die ersten Tage zu Hause merkwürdig.  
Er lief lange herum wie ein rastloses Gespenst, bis er zur Ruhe fand und zischte fast immer aus dem Schlaf hoch wie eine Rakete, sobald sie sich nur rührte.  
Schlaf, war hierfür allerings eigentlich der falsch gewählte Begriff.   
Stand - By - Modus wäre treffender gewesen.  
Die ersten Tage verbrachte er meist mit Lauftraining, welches er alleine im Wald absolvierte und die Kilometer, die er dabei abriss waren oft jenseits der normalen Belastungsgrenze.  
Aber er brauchte es, denn es schien ihn auf eine besondere Art zu erden.  
Denn wenn er schlussendlich im normalen Leben ankam, war die gemeinsame Zeit einfach so idyllisch, dass es jedes Mal aufs neue ein kleines Sterben war, wenn er erneut fortmusste.

 

***

"Ich habe Pläne nach diesem Einsatz...", sagte er zu Amber und beugte sich zu Katherine herunter, um sie sanft auf die Wange zu küssen.  
Amber grinste.  
Wunderbare Amber, sie hatte soviel tröstliches und verständnisvolles in ihrer Art - wann immer sie sich um sie kümmerte.   
Der Abend war so friedlich und warm gewesen.  
Owen hatte ihr ein Auto gekauft und die erste Spritztour mit diesem Gefährt hatte sie hergeführt.   
Einen gebrauchten Kleinwagen, dem er mehr zutraute, als ihrer alten Rostlaube, nur damit er sicher gehen konnte, dass SIE sicher war.  
Sie hatten gegrillt und die Mahlzeit war so üppig gewesen, dass sie nichteinmal alles geschafft hatten.  
Zurück aus dem Einsatz: Routine, alles auf Routine --- !   
"So...?" lachte sie und drückte ihrem Bruder die kleine Rose in den Arm, sie wirkte in seinen großen Armen noch zerbrechlicher, als ohnehin schon.   
"Ja...sie sind nicht konkret, aber wenn das hier vorbei ist, arbeite ich daran..." hatte er gelacht und sie fest an sich gedrückt.  
"Ich bin gespannt..." hatte Amber zurück gelacht und Katherine freundlich zugezwinkert.  
Während sie sich zufrieden an seine Brust gelehnt hatte und es genoß, dass seine warmen Hände an ihrem Bein entglangstreichelten.

 

***

Der Sommer bei Marple Grove würde ewig in ihrem Gedächtnis bleiben.  
Ganze vier Wochen hatten sie in Elm Creek gelebt, der heimeligste Flecken Erde den sie sich denken konnte.  
Owen hatte viele Veränderungen vorgenommen, am Ferienhaus seiner Familie, hatte eine Theke eingebaut und die Freunde waren übers Wochenende gekommen.  
Sie hatten Marshmellows über dem offenen Feuer geröstet und draußen gesessen, bis es kühl wurde .  
Sie waren im See baden gegangen und Abends zum Tanzen in eine Bar.  
Ein Leben das unbeschwerter nicht sein konnte.

Es wurde mit jedem Abflug schwerer, , die Geliebte eines Soldaten zu sein.   
Manchmal fühlte es sich an, als würden sich ihre eigenen Tränen wie Säure in ihre wunde Haut brennen.  
Das Klingeln des Telefons brachte sie jedes Mal aus der Fassung.  
Die berichte von Attentätern die sich in der Region um Abottabatt in die Luft sprengte, häuften sich.   
Weshalb sie sich immer wieder versuchte, auszumalen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn das Telefon klingelte und man sie darüber informierte, dass sie den Lt. Grady verloren hatten.  
Es gab keine Vorbereitung für diesen Moment!

Der letzte Heimaturlaub im Frühjahr hatte ihn nachdenklicher zurückkehren lassen, als es sonst der Fall war.   
Irgendetwas musste sich ereignet haben, dass er mitnahm in seine Nächte, von dem er sich entweder nicht imstande sah darüber zu sprechen, oder weil es ihm verboten war.  
Es war jedes Mal eine trügerische Ruhe, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten bis zu dem Moment in dem er in den ersten Dämmerschlaf fiel. Fast immer wand er sich herum und murmelte unverständliches Zeug, um dann anschließend wieder hochzuschrecken und wie ein eingesperrtes Tier in der Wohnung herumzulaufen, ohne jedoch darüber zu reden.  
Katherine war sich sicher, dass es nur die Sitze des Eisbergs von dem Preisgab, was er dort erlebt haben musste.  
Doch irgendwann waren die Nächte auch wieder ruhiger geworden.

 

Erst nachdem sie ihn auf die Straße gesetzt hatte, hatte sie irgendwann erfahren, dass es damals einen Zwischenfall gegeben hatte.   
Bei dem ein Attentäter ein Fahrzeug mitsamt seinen Insassen in die Luft hatte gehen lassen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.   
Es war ein Schulbus und Owen war der Erste am Unfallort gewesen.  
Katherine hatte sich nicht getraut Details zu erfragen.  
Warum auch - es war längst vorbei!   
Sie war nicht mehr länger eine Soldatenbraut

 

***

Katherine blickte durch die dreckige Windschutzscheibe ihres Wagens, der inzwischen wieder zur Rostlaube avanciert war.  
Das Auto, dass Owen für sie besorgt hatte, hatte längst den Besitzer gewechselt und nun waren wieder die Rostlauben auf dem Programm, weil es für mehr einfach nicht reichte.  
Sie starrte das Elm Creek -Grady - Ferienhäuschen in Grund und Boden während sie wartete, bis diese elenden Feriengäste endlich herauskämen...  
...sie konnte es ja verstehen, warum sie sich nicht trennen wollten von diesem wunderbaren Fleckchen Erde, dass für sie so viele Erinnerungen in sich barg. Doch je länger sie es anstarrte umso mehr davon blubberten, wie in einem Giftbrei, an die Oberfläche ihres ewig brodelnden Gedankenkessels.  
Es machte sich das Gefühl breit, als warte sie schon eine Ewigkeit und ließ ihre Gedanken erneut wandern, ohne das sie es hätte verhindern können, zurück zu dem Abend, an dem sie sich den Schlüssel geholt hatte:

Dieser Schlüssel bestimmt, auf eine sonderbare Art, mein momentanes Leben.   
Er war tatsächlich betrunken gewesen, als er ihn ihr gegeben hatte.  
Gott, Owen war so unglaublich anziehend, wenn er einen im Tee hatte...fast hätte sie vergessen, dass sie es nichts mehr anzugehen hatte, was er tat und vor allem mit WEM.  
Diese Schnepfe aus dem Dino Park wusste offensichtlich genau, welches Kleinod ihr da unter die Finger gekommen war, so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war.

Wer konnte es ihr verdenken?  
Immerhin war sie Selbst schuld, dass sie all das nicht mehr haben konnte.  
Es war an der Zeit all das zu den Akten zu legen.   
...Wenn es nur nicht so unglaublich schwer fallen würde - es wäre weniger schlimm, wenn sie ihn nie wieder gesehen hätte....

Die Begegnung am nächsten Morgen war mehr als unangenehm gewesen.  
Als diese dämliche Schrottkarre nicht mehr angesprungen war, hatte sie kurz an einem Anruf überlegt.   
Aber was hätte sie sagen sollen?  
"Das Auto springt nicht an, bitte komm her und rette mich?", sie wusste, dass er nicht zögern würde, es zu tun.   
Das hatte sie in seinen Augen gesehen.  
Es war nichts mehr da von all dem kribbeligen Begegnungsgefühl , das noch in ihr hochgekocht war, als er den Weg herunter auf sie zukam.  
Es gehörte ihr einfach nicht mehr.   
Das war ihr klar geworden, als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam und sie diese Umarmung provoziert hatte.

Aber er war einfach nicht der Typ der sie in einer Notsituation stehen lassen würde.   
So war er nunmal - eine Charaktereigenschaft, die ihn einfach nicht aus seiner Haut ließ.  
Doch sie hatte ebenfalls gesehen, wie sehr er SIE liebte - und SIE ihn.  
Das perfekte Paar!   
Wie sie vor ihr gestanden hatte und diese blöde Bemerkung fallen ließ.   
Minnesota Visum .- Pah!   
Es hatte wehgetan, zu sehen, wie er SIE berührte!  
Ein merkwürdiger Schmerz der in ihr brannte, als er ihr selbst dadurch unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie dies NICHT mehr tun sollte!  
Trotzdem war er immernoch freundlich dabei und hatte sich Gedanken darum gemacht, dass sie in ihrer blöden Schüssel gut nach Hause kam.  
Katherine schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und ihre Worte an dem Abend: "Familiäre Angelegenheit....!Was habe ich da nur gesagt? Kein Wunder, dass die mich für verrückt halten."  
Es kam ihr alles plötzlich so unsagbar dumm vor.

Sie hatte diesen Streit, zwischen ihnen provoziert und es war ihre volle Absicht gewesen!   
Wie hilflos er im Flur gestanden hatte...   
Als sein roter Feger nach draußen gerannt war, wie eine Furie, um dann anschließend so schrecklich versöhnt zurück zu kommen.   
...Arm in Arm....  
Sie hatte geweint und Katherine wusste paradoxerweise genau, wie es ihm dabei gegangen war.  
...Er war so schlecht im Tränen aushalten...  
Trotzalledem hatte er immer noch etwas nettes für sie übrig. "Ich will immernoch das du vorsichtig fährst..."  
Owen hat es nicht verdient, dass du so damit umgehst. 

 

***

Immernoch wartend zückte sie ihr Handy.  
Sie hatte ein Foto in der Galerie ihres Smartphones aufgehoben, das sie seit über vier Jahren von Handy Wechsel zu Handywechsel mit sich schleppte, wie einen Talisman.  
Es zeigte sie mit Owen vor dem Bassin in Seattle, als sie ihn wiedereinmal besucht hatte.   
Im Umkleideraum daneben war es vorher so richtig zu Sache gegangen, um sich dann, unschuldig wie die Lämmer, von seinem Kameraden, kurz nachdem ihre Kleidung wieder zurück an ihre Körper gelangt war, vor dem Becken ablichten zu lassen, über dessen Rand sich im Moment des Auslösens neugierig die Delfinnase, des Tieres schob, das er betreute.

Das tumbe Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern verbarg soviel mehr, als dass, was Foto an sich hergab, der ungewollte Auftritt des Delfins tat sein übriges dazu.  
Allein schon ihre überhitzen Wangen auf dem Bild, waren für die eher kühlen Temperaturen an diesem Tag, Zeugnis genug. 

Es war genug, wenn sie sich erinnerte.  
Und es war egal, dass - wer auch immer über dieses Foto stolperte - nur den Kopf darüber schüttelte, dass sie es aufgehoben hatte.  
Sie musste darüber Grinsen und gleichzeitig Heulen. 

Es war einfach nicht fair, dass all das ihr nicht mehr gehörte.   
Ihr Finger schwebte über der Löschtaste - es wäre gut das zu tun, dennoch wollte etwas in ihr dies einfach nicht zulassen.  
Wie jedes Mal wenn sie es erneut versuchte!  
Statt dessen ließ sie den Messenger ihres Handy aufschnappen und sah sich ihren letzten Chatverlauf an:  
Kat:  
"Ich bin gut angekommen!"  
Owen:   
";-)"  
Kat:  
"Warum denn immer bloß Emoticons?Dieser Dienst hat so nette Smilieys..."   
(Dem folgte eine wild zusammengewürfelter Haufen an lustigen Emoji.)  
Owen:   
"Weiberkram!"( ...und er hatte dann tatsächlich einen benutzt - Ein gelbes, lachendes Gesicht - als sie es erneut sah, musste sie darüber lachen)  
Kat:  
"Wenn es möglich wäre, würdest DU noch trommeln - Neandertaler!" ( Emoji: Kleine Trommel; Lachgesicht)  
Owen:  
"Jurassic!"  
Kat:  
"Ha,ha!"( Emoji: Lachgesichter)  
"Nun denn, danke das du es zugelassen hast, dass ich mitkommen durfte, um den Pannendienst zu rufen!"  
\---- ----- ---  
Dann war der Chatverlauf leergeblieben.   
Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, er würde noch etwas schreiben, doch wann immer sie das Handy in die Hand nahm: Es blieb stumm.   
Lediglich sein "online" Status änderte sichvon Zeit zu Zeit.

Katherine warf einen Blick zur Hütte, in der sich nun endlich die Tür öffnete und ein Koffer herausgeschoben wurde.  
"Na endlich... "murmelte sie leise und beschloss einfach nur diese paar Worte noch zu tippen, um ihm wenigstens zu zeigen, dass sie über Alles nachgedacht hatte.  
Kat:  
"Es tut mir leid, wie alles verlaufen ist, als ich da war!   
Ich wollte dein Leben nicht erneut durcheinander bringen.   
Es tut mir ALLES leid! Ich wünschte ich könnte vieles Ungeschehen machen. Ich will das du glücklich bist. Vielleicht richtest du das deiner Freundin aus. Ich denke es ist wichtig, dass sie das weiß!"

 

***

Katherine parkte ihren Wagen in Ambers Hofeinfahrt.  
Auf dem Beifahrersitz die üblichen Zahlen für die Abrechnung des Ferienhäuschens, die sie für heute nur noch aus dem Weg schaffen musste um, endlich die Gedanken an alles was die Familie Grady betraf, für diesen Tag zumindest, auszublenden.   
In ihren Erinnerungen zu kramen, tat im Augenblick einfach zu weh.  
Sie schnappte nach den Zetteln, stieg aus und steuerte zielstrebig die Hintertür durch die offene Garrage an, als sie Amber dahinter lautstark herumfauchen hörte.  
Es war nichts neues, denn in ihrem lebendig - leicht chaotischen Drei - Kinder Haushalt, war es oft nötig, sich durch das Anheben der Stimme Gehör zu verschaffen.  
Allerdings klang es nicht danach, als seien diese überhaupt anwesend.  
Sie hörte Kyle leise sprechen und Amber darauf laut antworten.  
Bestrebt das Ganze durch ein Klopfen zu unterbrechen, hob sie die Hand an die Tür, um mit dem Knöchel des Zeigefingers ihrer linken Hand dagegen zu pochen.  
Doch sie hielt kurz vor dem Türblatt inne, als sie einen Namen aus dem Wirrwarr heraushörte: Owen.   
Katherine ließ die Hand sinken und mit einem Mal waren Kyles Worte so klar zu verstehen, als stünde er direkt vor der Tür:   
"Meine Güte Amber, er ist doch ein erwachsener Mann. Das ist doch seine Entscheidung!"  
"Du hast keine Ahnung was das bedeutet. Kyle. Meine Mutter bringt es um, wenn sie erfährt, dass er allen Ernstes zur Navy zurück will. Egal in welche Einheit . Sie wird denken das er direkt zurück nach Afghanistan geht...."  
Als ihre Worte verklungen waren, schlug sich Katherine entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund und wagte es kaum zu atmen.  
Kurz überlegte sie, ob es besser wäre den Rückzug anzutreten, jedoch blieben ihre Füße wie angewurzelt auf dem Fleck haften, auf dem sie stand.  
"Das hat sie bei ihrem Mann auch nicht gestört...." kam es von Kyle.  
"Mein Vater war auch kein SEAL...Allein das reicht aus, um sie aus der Bahn zu werfen. Ich höre sie schon reden: Ich möchte nicht Großmutter von Zwillingen sein, deren Vater nur noch als Erinnerung auf irgendeiner Ehrentafeln existiert..."  
Ambers Stimme klang übertrieben gekünstelt,"... mal abgesehen davon, dass sie auch noch nicht weiß, dass sie ihr Sohn sie nun auch zur Großmutter macht, mit einer Frau, von der sie nicht die beste Meinung hat..."  
Jetzt lachte Kyle: "Hey dann macht er doch genau das Richtige... Wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte... die Navy wäre eine prima Option in dem Fall. Während ihr euch die Köpfe einschlagt, schippert er gemütlich auf dem Meer herum. Oder knutscht wieder mit seinen Delfinen..."  
"Ja tolle Option, oder man schießt ihm bei einem Terroranschlag den Kopf von den Schultern!"


	12. Back to my Roots

Ein lauwarmer Regen hatte eingesetzt, als Owen mit Zachs Fahrrad die Landstraße erreicht hatte und der schwarze Benz ihn mit völlig überhöhter Geschwindigkeit fast in den Straßengraben drängte.  
Er hatte ihn erst registriert, als die Stoßstange bereits gefährlich nah war und ihn dann so knapp überholte, dass das Wasser an seiner Seite hochspratzte und er zur Seite auswich und mit dem Vorderrad in der Wiese landete.  
"Verflucht!" schimpfte er und starrte dem nachtschwarzen Gefährt hinterher, das rasch immer kleiner wurde.  
Missmutig nahm er das Rad wieder auf und trat erneut in die Pedale, auf denen seine Schuhe von der Nässe rutschten.  
Wenn sie den Mumm gehabt hätte, hätte die Eiskönigin mich mit Sicherheit überfahren! 

Es ärgerte ihn, dass er, egal wie schnell er vorwärts kam, eine ganze Weile nach Tabatha bei Karen ankommen würde.  
Auch ohne, dass sie ihm je mitgeteilt hätte, wohin sie fuhr, wusste er, dass genau das eintraf, nachdem etwa eine halbe Stunde später, nass bis auf die Knochen, das Grundstück von Karen erreichte und den Benz vor dem Häuschen parken sah.  
Irgendwie hatte Owen nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so postwendend auf seine Information reagieren würde und schon garnicht in dieser Art und Weise.

Er stieg ab und schob das Rad bis vor die Garage und lehnte es an die Hauswand.  
Noch bevor er die ersten Stufen hochsteigen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür.   
Gray kam herausgestürmt und umklammerte ihn fast augenblicklich auf Bauchhöhe , als er vor ihm zum stehen kam.  
Es schien den Jungen nicht im geringsten zu stören, dass das ganze Regenwasser, an ihm heruntertropfte.  
"Du darfst kein Soldat werden und so weit weggehen...", meinte er verzweifelt, "...bitte."  
Owen verzog das Gesicht.  
Was für ein Drama. Das hätte ich wirklich besser gelassen!   
Er strich Gray vorsichtig über den Kopf und schob ihn von sich.   
Seine Umarmung hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Owens Kleidung nun noch mehr unangenehm an ihm klebte.  
"Was haben sie dir denn erzählt?...", nuschelte er ungehalten, "... es ist ja nicht so, dass das etwas wäre, was ich nicht schon im Prinzip bin...." er ging nun die Stufen zur Veranda hoch während Gray ihm zugewandt, rückwärts vor ihm her, ebenfalls nach oben ging.  
"Oma hat gesagt..." fing Gray besserwisserisch an.  
"Was hat sie gesagt....?" unterbrach Owen, schob sich an ihm vorbei und drückte die Tür auf, " ich bin sicher, sie hat mit allen dramatischen, blutrünstigen Farben aus ihrem Horror - Farbkasten ein Bild konstruiert, ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung zu haben."  
Es war eher eine rhetorische Feststellung, als eine Frage, worauf eine Antwort von Gray abwarten wollte.

Owen seufzte tief und betrat den Flur.   
Die Wärme des Hauses machte die nasse Kleidung nicht angenehmer.  
Lieber hätte er sich erst umgezogen und sein Körper verlangte nach einer Dusche, anstatt erneut dem Scharfrichter, in Form von Tabatha Dearing, vorgeführt zu werden.

Es hatte tatsächlich etwas von einem Gerichtssaal, als er die Küche betrat, in der Claire auf der Bank vor dem Fenster saß und Tabatha auf einem der Stühle am Tisch.  
Karen lehnte an der Anrichte und hatte die Arme übereinadergeschlagen und blickte ihm sonderbar feindselig entgegen.  
"Nabned..." murmelte er in die Runde, der auf ihn gerichteten Augenpaare, bloß um irgendetwas zu sagen und absurderweise erinnerte er sich gerade jetzt, an das erste Bündel Dollarscheine, dass er sich in die hintere Tasche seiner Jeans Short geschoben hatte, als er es heute von Hayleigh in die Hand gedrückt bekam.  
"Sie fackeln wohl nicht lang...", wendete er sich direkt an Tabatha und tappte vorsichtig in Claires Richtung, nicht wirklich wissend, wie er sich verhalten sollte.   
Bei Mrs Dearing aufzutauchen, erschien ihm in diesem Augenblick als ziemlich beschissene Idee.  
"Dem stehen wir uns wohl in nichts nach..."triumphierte sie  
Chapeu! Es WAR eine beschissene Idee.   
"Nunja, ich habe meine Gründe..." stöhnte er.  
Jetzt erhob sich Claire.  
Inzwischen konnte sie wieder ganz gut ohne die Krücken laufen, was ihr bei den morgendlichen Sprints zur Toilette äußerst entgegenkam.  
"Es ist ja nicht so, dass dein Verhalten nicht einen wesentlichen Anteil an diesen Gründen hat. Mum!" gab sie zurück.  
"Entschuldige Schatz. Das du dich nun auch noch von deinem Hilfsarbeiter hast schwängern lassen, entbehrt ja wohl jeder weiteren Überlegung. Es ist doch gut, dass er sich wenigstens darum kümmert, dass er dir nicht auf der Tasche liegt. Bis jetzt hat es ja den Anschein, als entpuppe er sich nicht zum gleichen Drückeberger wie Scott." damit warf sie einen strafenden Blick zu Karen, die ihre Düstermine, von der Owen sich inzwischen sicher war, dass sie ihr galt, keineswegs veränderte.

Claire ging auf Owen zu und stelle sich neben ihn und fasste vorsichtig nach seiner großen, immernoch regenfeuchten Hand.  
Auch wenn in ihr alles gerade brodelte, wie in einem siedenen Ölkessel.   
Denn von ihrer Mutter zu erfahren, dass er sich tatsächlich zu einer Rückkehr zur Navy hinreißen ließ, war nicht gerade dass, was sie sich von einem friedlichen, ruhigen Leben jenseits von Jurassic World vorgestellt hatte.   
Trotzdem, war sie sich sicher, dass es ihm nicht leichtgefallen war und den Mut den er gefasst haben musste, um es Tabatha so zu servieren, beeindruckte sie.  
Obwohl es ihr lieber gewesen wäre, wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, es ihrer Mutter zu verkünden.  
Mal wieder laufen die Dinge nicht so wie Claire Dearing es sich vorgestellt hat.   
\- Das habe ich dir gleich gesagt, aber du musstest dich ja unbedingt an diesen Reptilien Dompteur hängen!-   
"Lass es einfach...", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd und zog Owen ein bisschen zur Tür.  
"Nicht das du das falsch verstehst... ich freue mich, dass mein Kleines es auch endlich geschafft hat herauszufinden, was es sonst noch gibt außer einer Karriere...", gab sich Tabatha versöhnlich, "... aber deine Wahl ist alles andere als gut durchdacht, dass musst du ja wohl zugeben..."  
Claire zog Owen nun aus der Tür auf den Flur.  
"Komm, wir müssen uns das nicht anhören...! ", mit diesen Worten griff sie sich planlos Karens Wagenschlüssel vom Schlüsselbrett und zerrte Owen zur Garage.

 

"Könntest du jetzt BITTE, etwas sagen...?!" bat Owen energisch , als Claire minutenlang über das Lenkrad gestarrt hatte, nachdem sie Karens Auto an einem Straßenrand irgnedwo im Nirgendwo zwischen Shueyville und den Cou Falls geparkt hatte.  
Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern starrte düster durch die Windschutzscheibe, auf die der Regen prasselte.   
Allmählich begangen die Scheiben zu beschlagen, da einer der Insassen nach wie vor, völlig durchgeweichte Kleidung trug, deren Feuchtigkeit sich in der Wärme der Klimaanlage auf den Scheiben niederschlug.  
"Claire..? "  
Er beugte sich vor und versuchte Blickkontakt zu ihr herzustellen.  
Mit einem Ruck fuhr sie herum und in ihren Augen flackerten Blitze,die ihn trafen wie einen Stromschlag.  
Unwillkürlich zuckte er zurück.  
"Ist das dein Ernst?!" fauchte sie und ihre Stimme klang schrill, "MEINE MUTTER?!"  
Owen zog verhalten den Kopf ein.  
"...also ich...." fing er dann zögerlich an, doch es hatte nicht den Anschein, dass Claire überhaupt zuhören wollte, als sie ihn bereits wieder fauchend unterbrach: " Du sagst es meiner MUTTER!!!!?"  
"Entschuldige...ich...." begann er abermals verzweifelt und sie fuhr ihm erneut über den Mund: "Die NAVY?!?", sie stieß geräuschvoll Luft durch ihre Nase aus, "... Mr. Grady, ich fürchte sie haben den Verstand verloren...." dann schüttelte sie verständnislos den Kopf und schnaubte ein verächtliches Lachen heraus.  
"Mr. Grady...?" Owen war überrascht und gleichermaßen amüsiert.  
War es tatsächlich so, dass sie in solchen Situationen auf altbewährtes zurückgriff und ihn mit Mr. Grady ansprach? Oder wollte sie eine Distanz schaffen , die es in Wirklichkeit nicht mehr gab?   
"Die NAVY??? Was heißt das?! Das du dich als Kanonenfutter in irgendein Krisengebiet dieser Erde schicken lässt? Willst du das für deine Kinder ?! Sollen sie ohne Vater aufwachsen...? Wenn du mich weiter so ärgerst, geschieht das schneller, als du es dir gewünscht hast! So wütend bin ich auf dich Mr. Grady..."  
"Kannst du mal mit diesem Mr. Grady aufhören?! Ich würde ja gerne auch was dazu sagen , aber ich komme ja nicht zu Wort! " versuchte Owen erneut auf sie einzugehen.  
Offenbar löste die pure Erwähnung einer militärischen Einheit, in dieser Familie eine nie zuvor erlebte Panik aus.  
Es war überaus erstaunlich, wie unterschiedlich Menschen damit umgingen.   
Während es in seiner Familie einfach bedeutete, man würde seinem Job nachgehen, bedeutete das in der Familie Dearing offenbar den sicheren Tod.

"Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Du machst den Landeshelden, während ich hier sitze und unsere Kinder gebäre..? Und darauf warte, dass du vielleicht irgendwann mal nach Hause kommst.. falls du es geschafft hast?!"  
"Claire...", bemühte sich Owen, beschwichtigend zu sein und fuhr mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum, "Könntest du für einen Augenblick nur mal zuhören...?"   
"...und dann verstehe ich nicht, warum du ausgerechnet zu MEINER MUTTER...!", fauchte sie erneut los doch in diesem Augenblick patschte seine Hand auf ihrem Mund und hinderte sie am weitersprechen:"Schhhh..." machte er, "... hör mir doch bitte mal zu..."  
Claire riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an.  
"Hör mir zu!...Okay...?" redete er beschwörend auf sie ein. Seine Stimme war wie immer ruhig und hatte diese Wärme inne, mit der er es vermochte, selbst wildgewordene Raptoren zu besänftigen - mit denen Claire im Augenblick einiges gemein zu haben schien.   
Er fand das sie gerade in diesem Augenblick unglaublich schön war.   
Ihr rotes Haar wellte sich an den Enden und war inzwischen so lang, das sie ihr über die Schultern fiel.  
Sie trug einen dünnen, schwarzen Pullover, der einen tiefen Ausschnitt hatte und einen Einblick auf ihr atemberaubendes Dekolleté gewährte, dass sich in ihren wutentbrannten Atemzügen hastig hob und senkte.  
Absurderweise dachte er gerade jetzt daran, dass es wunderschöne Kinder werden würden, wenn sie nach ihrer Mutter kämen.  
Claire nickte unter seiner Hand und er konnte ihren schnaufenden Atem auf Zeigefinger und Daumen warm fühlen.  
"Ich werde jetzt meine Hand da wegnehmen und du wirst mir BITTE zuhören...", meinte er nochmal, als bete er eine Formel herunter.  
Wieder nickte sie und Owens Hand entfernte sich langsam von ihren Lippen.  
Im gleichen Augenblick holte sie Luft, um ihn erneut aufzumischen, was Owen dazu veranlasste, ihr den Finger über die Lippen zu legen, die sich sogleich zum Schnattern erneut geöffnet hatten.  
"Eheheh..."machte er,"... zuhören..." dann nahm er seinen Finger weg und wartete einen Moment ab, um zu prüfen, ob sie seiner Bitte nachkommen würde.  
Er fuhr sich durch die durchnässten, kurzen Locken die die Feuchtigkeit fast schwarz wirken ließ und ihm am Kopf klebten und seufze dann: "Ich werde auf keinen Fall nach Afghanistan zurückgehen...Ich weiß nicht warum das alle sofort glauben, wenn es um dieses Thema geht...", als er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, konnte er von Claire ein erleichtertes Seufzen vernehmen.,"... Aber die Naval Base in Kitsap -Bangor hat mich gefragt, ob ich eines ihrer Tiere ansehen könnte...Ich war schonmal da, bevor ich zu den SEALS ging. Claire das ist, dass was ich wirklich kann... ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gefällt. Aber ich kann nicht nur Zäune Stecken beim alten Williams...." da er sich jetzt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, lehnte er sich ein wenig entspannter im Sitz zurück und fuhr fort: "... ich hätte wieder ein geregeltes Einkommen, ich bin wirklich schlecht im Herumsitzen und mir reicht es nicht, auch wenn du der Meinung bist, dass es ausreicht, wenn du dafür sorgst, dass wir nicht verhungern..." lachte er bitter und klang dabei sehr wehmütig.  
Claires Ärger schien allmählich zu verrauchen.   
Offenbar hatte er sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht und sie konnte verstehen, dass ihm ihr momentanes Leben im Nirgendwo ein unbehagliches Gefühl machte.   
Keiner konnte das besser verstehen als sie.  
"Ich brauche außerdem einen Platz auf diesem Planeten und der ist im Augenblick leider weder in Costa Rica noch auf Nublar, oder hier, all das kann ich aber nicht verwirklichen, wenn ich ohne Job bin... Aber ich werde kein Dad sein, der die ganze Zeit irgendwo in der Welt unterwegs ist. Ich weiß wie sich das anfühlt......" dabei blickte er vorsichtig zu ihrem Bauch und Claire musste lächeln, "bitte komm mit mir..." bat er nun und als Claire in seine Augen blickte, füllten sich ihre wiedereinmal mit Tränen.   
Es würde soviel Veränderung bedeuten, aber bei allem was im Augenblick über sie hereinbrach, was machte das schon für einen Unterschied?  
"...ich habe auch Verpflichtungen..." erinnerte sie ihn.  
"Ich weiß, wir kriegen das hin...wir haben diesen Park überlebt...was kann das noch toppen?" erinnerte er sie.  
Jetzt musste Clarie lachen: "Ja...das haben wir.. gleich zweimal..." streichelte liebevoll sein Gesicht fühlte seinen kratzigen Bart in ihrer Handinnenfläche.  
"Muss ich meine Kinder an einem Navy Stützpunkt großziehen?" murmelte sie.  
"Manchmal vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht wo der endgültige Einsatzort sein wird. Fürs Erste geht es ums Training...." gab er sorglos zurück.  
Claire zog ihn zu sich, küsste ihn vorsichtig und kostete das Gefühl seiner unendlich weichen Lippen auf ihren minutenlang aus, bis sie schlussendlich sagte: " Owen...?"  
"Hm?"  
"Warum meine Mutter?"  
Owen grinste verlegen und zog sich dann von ihr zurück.  
"Ich bin nicht der Taugenichts für den sie mich hält... und wenn sie schon zwangsläufig ein Teil auch meiner Familie werden wird, wollte ich ihr das wenigstens mitteilen. Auch wenn ich dir vielleicht damit den Triumph genommen habe, ihr selbst zu sagen, dass du ausgerechnet von MIR Kinder erwartest...Ich bin gespannt was Amber dazu sagt..." erklärte er ein wenig betreten und dann amüsiert.  
"Weißt duuuu..., " meinte Claire dann lachend, " den Part in DEINER Familie habe ICH übernommen... Ich habe Amber angerufen, kurz nachdem meine Mum aufgetaucht ist..."  
Owens Augen wurden rund wie Kuchenteller.  
"Ich habe vielleicht ein wenig überreagiert, als ich das Wort NAVY gehört habe...Es war die pure Verzweiflung..." schuldbewusst gruben sich ihre Zähne in ihre Unterlippe.  
Owen zog sie erneut an sich um sie zu küssen.  
"Mir hätte nichts besseres passieren können, als mit dir Kinder zu haben, Kontrollfreak...", murmelte er bevor er sie küsste.

An diesem Abends stand Owens Handy nicht still, sobald er aus der wohlverdienten Dusche kam, kündigte eine übervolle Benachrichtgungsleiste im Header seines Smartphones sowohl entgangene Anrufe seiner Familie, wie auch Messenger Nachrichten an.  
Er schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und griff nach dem Apparat, der während er geduscht hatte, unentwegt auf dem Wasserkasten der Toilette vor sich hin vibriert hatte.  
Er musste grinsen, als er von Barry las wie sehr er sich für sie freute. Auch wenn er zu verstehen gab, das es ihm wohl bewusst war, dass das so nicht geplant war.  
Amber, wenn einer Neuigkeiten schnell unters Volk bringen kann, dann du!   
Barry war derjenige, der auch einfach so tippte: "Es fehlt mir mit dir hier zu hocken und ein Bier darauf zu trinken"   
Er hatte verdammt recht.   
Trotzdem erklärte er ihm knapp, dass er im Begriff war nach Kitsap zurück zu kehren und er das geplante Bier einfach bei einem Besuch bei ihm trinken würde.  
Die nächste Benachrichtigung die er öffnete, war ein entgangener Anruf seiner Mum, den er beschloss fürs Erste zu ignorieren und einer von Amber, bei dem er die Wahlwiederholung drückte.  
"Heeeey!" kam es fröhlich aus dem Hörer als sie abnahm und ihre Stimme ließ Owen lächeln. Es tat gut sie zu hören.   
"Hi...", meinte er und brauchte garnicht weiterzusprechen, denn sie plapperte sofort einem Wasserfall gleich drauflos:  
"..Herzlichen Glückwunsch..  
ich freu mich für euch..   
....auch wenn es nicht so geplant war....  
...Wovon ich ausgehe...  
....Ich kann es nicht fassen...   
....Mum ist total durchgedreht...  
...ich würde dich gerne in den Arm nehmen...  
....wie geht es dir überhaupt....  
....wie geht es Claire?....  
....Ich will dich sehen...  
....Wohin gehst du zurück?...  
....Ich kann deine Entscheidung verstehen..."  
Owen ließ sie reden und genoss das Gefühl von Heimat, das ihre warme Stimme in ihm auslöste, ohne genauer hinzuhören.   
Es war eine sonderbare Art von Heimweh, das ihn mit einem Mal packte mit dessen Heftigkeit er selbst ein wenig überfordert war.  
"Owen? Bist du noch dran..?"  
Er zögerte einen Moment und schluckte: "Ja..ich bin noch dran..." gab er dann langsam zurück.  
Sie lachte:"Du wirst nicht zurück zu den SEALS gehen, oder? Bitte nicht, die Aufgabe das Mum zu erklären möchte ICH nicht übernehmen...."  
"Nein..."nuschelte er, "... nein .. es ist Seattle..."

Seine Haare waren schon fast getrocknet, als er mit Amber zu Ende telefoniert hatte und sich nur noch kurz anzog, um das Bad endlich zu verlassen.  
Bevor er sein Handy in die hintere Tasche seiner Jeans schob sah er eine weitere Nachricht von : Katherine Grahm aufblinken .  
Doch sich damit zu befassen, verschob er auf später.  
Katherine war die letzte von der er im Augenblick irgendetwas hören wollte.

Als er in den schmalen Flur trat, der zum Wohnzimmer führte, hörte er Stimmen.   
Claire, die entspannt lachte und eine Männerstimme, die er nicht zuordnen konnte.  
"... du hast allen Ernstes alle zusammengetrommelt? Wegen mir?" hörte er sie bewundernd sagen und einen kurzen Augenblick blieb Owen vor der Tür stehen, um zuzuhören, was drin gesprochen wurde.  
"Hey, es hat keiner von uns geschafft so weit vorran zu kommen wie du. Du bist unsere Heldin..." sagte die Männerstimme und lachte erneut.  
"Jake... es hat sich so ergeben..." murmelte Claire und Owen konnte hören, wie verlegen sie war.  
Er beschloss, dass das ein Guter Zeitpunkt war, um nun das Terrain zu betreten und drückte die Tür auf.  
Der Raum empfing ihn mit wohliger Wärme, dem Geruch nach Tee und Pizza, die auf dem Tisch stand und offensichtlich das Abendessen gewesen war.  
Clarie hatte ihre Tasse umklammert, saß auf der Couch und ihr gegenüber tatsächlich der Arzt, der sie behandelt hatte, nahdem sie mit dem Fuß umgeknickt war.  
Der Abschlussballfreak, der kein Händchen für Blumen besaß und den er vor einigen Tagen, vor den Hufen eines wildgewordenen Hengstes, unsanft aus der Gefahrenzone gestoßen hatte.  
"Owen..."meinte sie und griff nach seiner Hand, "... erinnerst du dich an Dr. MacElroy.. Jake...also..." stammelte sie los, doch MacElroy unterbrach sie: "...Jake..was sonst Clarie...? "  
Owen nickte ihm zu und ließ sich von Claire auf die Couch neben sie zerren.   
Er konnte nicht aufhören, ihn mit seinem Blick zu fixieren.  
"...natürlich erinnert er sich, wenn ich gewusst hätte das ich deine Pläne durchkreuze, hätte ich meinen Mund gehalten... Glückwunsch übrigens Owen, sie haben sie erwischt..." sagte Jacob und lachte.  
"Hab ich das?" gab Owen düster zurück und irgendetwas in Jacob MacElroys Gesicht schrie geradezu danach, seine geballte Faust darin zu platzieren.   
Scheinbar hatte Jacob es nicht für nötig gehalten, zu erwähnen, dass Owen verhindert hatte das seine Schmalztolle beinahe unter die Hufe geraten war.  
"Na offensichtlich..." lachte er erneut und das Gefühl in Owens Hand wurde stärker.  
"Jacob hat einen Tisch reserviert im Cobble Hill und alle meine Klassenkameraden von früher eingeladen..." informierte Claire ihn und strahlte.  
"Eine Art inoffizielles Klassentreffen..." er grinste breit, "bevor du wieder aus Cedar Rapids verschwindest..."  
Claire lachte.  
"Sie sind natürlich auch herzlich eingeladen Owen..." meinte Jacob gönnerhaft.  
"Das ist...toll" Owen räusperte sich umständlich "Ich freu mich drauf!" fuhr er gekünstelt, begeistert fort, grinste übertrieben und schob die rechte Hand in die Hosentasche bevor seine Faust ein Eigenleben entwickeln würde.


	13. Ein Klasse Treffen

Bist du dir sicher, ob du wissen möchtest was aus Donna - Joe Leeland, Griffin Schwartz , Frank Hills und all den Anderen geworden ist? Die haben dich nicht IMMER nett behandelt - hast du das vergessen!? Nicht ALLE - denk an Monica!   
Claire zog mit dem Lippenstift ihre Lippen nach und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild.   
Zufrieden schob sie mit einer silbernen Spange den nachwachsenden Pony beiseite und schlüpfte in ihren Rock.  
Es war merkwürdig, wieder High Heels zu tragen, nachdem sie so lange Zeit keine mehr an den Füßen gehabt hatte.  
Ein bisschen,wie ein zu groß gewordenes Kleidungsstück.  
Allen vorran, konnte sie nicht verleugnen, dass es ihr eine Genugtuung sein würde, diesen Hausaufgabenschmarotzern zu zeigen, WAS sie abgegriffen hatte und WIE weit es ihr gelungen war, zu kommen.  
Ohne Owen im Hintergrund, hätte sie diese Verabredung abgesagt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Mit Dearingschem Kalkül, dass für gewöhnlich Schlimmeres verhinderte.   
Doch jetzt war es andres.  
Owen machte sie auf eine Weise stark, wie sie es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, ohne dass er es selbst je ahnen würde - und auf keinen Fall durfte er davon wissen Niemals darf er das Claire!!!   
Doch allein DJ Leeland, der arroganten Ziege wollte Claire es erstrecht zeigen! Donna Joe, - die zu ihr auf dem Abschlussball gesagt hatte: "Wer dich abschleppt Dearing, hat es nicht besser verdient! Ich wette, du hast dafür eine Pro und Contra Liste!"   
Es war ihre bösartige Reaktion darauf gewesen, dass Claire ihr NICHT die Prüfungsaufgaben weiterreichen wollte und zudem noch von Jacob MacElroy gefragt worden war, ob sie mit ihm zur Prom Night gehen würde.  
Das war für DJ einfach zuviel gewesen:   
Erstens war Jake genau ihr Beuteschema und Zweitens, war sie selbst zu bequem gewesen, sich um die Prüfungsaufgaben zu bemühen.   
Sie war die Sorte Mädchen, der alles zugefallen war.   
Wallendes Blondhaar und ozeanweite Augen, mit deren Klimpern sie dafür sorgte, dass sie alles bekam, was sie nur wollte.

Außer Jake MacElroy, dem Claire bloß zugesagt hatte, damit Karen und ihre Mum endlich Ruhe darüber gaben, wie bedeutend die Abschlussball - Nacht im Leben einer Heranwachsenden war.  
Es war so tröstlich gewesen, die Nase in ein wissenschaftliches Buch zu stecken und in den aufgeführten Fakten, dass zu finden, was das Leben um sie herum so kompliziert gemacht hatte: Klarheit und nüchtern betrachtete Argumente, die in sich einfach nur Sinn ergaben.  
Nicht so, wie dieses ewige Geschnatter um den knackigsten Po des Basketballteams.  
Das der Leader desselben sie zur Prom Night ausführte, war ja nicht ihre Schuld, er war lediglich mit einem Pro - Vorsprung auf der Liste NICHT ausgeschieden.

Als sie die Treppe herunterkam, sah Claire Owen durch die geöffnete Wohnzimmertür auf der Couchlehne sitzen.   
Er hatte den Controller der Spielkonsole in der Hand und lieferte sich offensichtlich mit den Jungs ein Match in welches er völlig vertieft schien.  
Sie beobachtete ihn: Er hatte verbissen die Zähne in die Unterlippe gegraben, und wenn er den Kontroller bewegte, bewegte sich sein Oberkörper mit.   
Wenn er von den Jungs eine Retourekutsche bekam, lachte er und Claire wurde bewusst, wie sehr sie es liebte - dass er einfach nur da war.   
Auch wenn es bloß das Schwesternnest war, indem zweisame Augenblicke rar gesät waren.  
Es ist an der Zeit es zu verlassen Claire!   
Sein Lachen war Dunkel und ein bisschen Rau.   
Genau wie seine Sprechstimme.   
Es war mindestens genauso angenehm in ihren Ohren, wie ihm beim Sprechen zuzuhören. Wobei es fast egal war, was er sagte - denn allein der Klang seiner Stimme war wunderbar.  
Kein Wunder, dass sie selbst Raptoren die vollendete Aufmerksamkeit entlocken kann. 

Zaghaft klopfte sie an den Türrahmen um sich bemerkbar zu machen.  
"Bist du soweit?"murmelte sie und ignorierte ein leises Zwicken in ihrem angeschlagenen Knöchel, dass sie darauf aufmerksam machte, das High Heels vielleicht nicht die beste Wahl waren.  
"Moment...", meinte er unbeirrt und er schien garnicht so Recht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie eigentlich da war, bis ein Jubelschrei von Zach das Spiel beendete.   
Er hatte ihn geschlagen.   
Obwohl Owen durch unsinniges Drücken der Knöpfe versuchte, dass Gerät vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.  
"Abgelosed---!" lachte Gray und zerrte Owen den Controller aus der Hand.  
"... jetzt bin ich das wohl..." seufzte er, als endgültige Antwort auf Claires Frage und erhob sich.   
Er streckte sich kurz, um die verkrampfte Sitzhaltung auszugleichen und Claire entging nicht, dass dabei sein graues T-Shirt hochrutschte und einen kurzen Blick auf die blanke Haut an seinem Bauch entblößte.  
Jaaah, es ist ein schöner Anblick Claire! Das wissen wir... allerdings, willst du ihn SO mitnehmen??? IN diesem Aufzug... Ins Cobble Hill?!.   
"Willst du dich nicht umziehen?", fragte sie und klang eine Spur zu erstaunt, denn er blickte sie etwas irritiert an.   
Er blickte an sich herunter und fragte sich für einen Augenblick, was an dem eng geschnittenen Shirt und der verwaschenen Bluejeans falsch sein könnte, bis er bemerkte, wie sehr sie sich herausgeputzt hatte.  
Sein typisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.   
Natürlich war sie nervös und wollte Eindruck schinden, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde.  
"Ach richtig..."nuschelte er dann und langte nach seinem Jacket, das er über die Stuhllehne am Esstisch gehangen hatte und zog es sich über.  
Dann breitet er die Hände aus und grinste äußerst frech: "Hab ich!"  
Claires Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe.  
Der Kerl war einfach unmöglich - ! Es war ihr schleierhaft, wie er es immer wieder anstellte, durch einen bloßen Kommentar wie diesen, Situationen für sie zu entschärfen.   
Sie musste lachen als er ihre Hand nahm, um mit ihr zum Auto zu gehen, das Karen freundlicherweise an diesem Abend für sie rausgerückt hatte.

"Claire... Wie schön dich zu sehen..."DJ sah aus, als sei sie höchstes um ein paar Jahre gealtert, als sie auf Claire zustürmte, um sie in die ausgebreiteten Arme zu nehmen. Der ein oder andere Schhönheitschirurg hatte hier wohl der Natur kräftig unter die Arme gegriffen, es war unübersehbar.   
Offensichtlich hatte die einstige Prom- Queen ein Problem mit dem Altern.  
"Wie schön dich..." -- Wiederzuerkennen! Whow! Sie sieht aus, als sei ein Maskenbildner am Werk gewesen..!  
Los Claire! Sag was sarkastisches!   
"...auch zu sehen...", stammelte Claire stattdessen hilflos, während die innere Claire sich beleidigt gab: Meine Güte! Sie hätte es doch sowas von verdient! Scheinheiliges Miststück!   
"Mensch, es tut mir so leid, was mit deinem Park passiert ist..."plapperte sie los, " Ich wollte noch unbedingt hin... was ist denn nun daraus geworden? Erzähl' doch mal! Ich bin so gespannt..."  
Owen schob missmutig seinen Kaugummi im Mund hin und her und schaute nach einem freien Platz.   
Der spießige Laden war ihm jetzt schon zuwieder und Claires ehemalige Klassenkameraden machten die Sache nicht unbedingt besser.   
Sie scharrten sich um sie herum, als sei sie eine Attraktion im Zoo und doch gab all das wenig Wohlwollen her, sondern allenfalls die Neugier, mehr über ihr Scheitern zu erfahren.   
Man brauchte keine besondere Menschenkenntnis um das herauszufiltern.  
Es lag in der Luft, als könnte man es herauschneiden.  
Beschützend legte er seine Hand in Claires Rücken und Claire entging die wohlige Wärme die sie ausstrahlte, durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse nicht,   
"Können wir uns vielleicht erstmal setzen?", meinte Owen dann und versuchte nicht unwirsch zu klingen.  
Claire lächelte.  
Während Owen ohne Abzuwarten um DJ herumging und sich mit Claire auf der Bank niederließ.   
DJ winkte die Bedienung heran, als die Anderen Claire ebenfalls überschwänglich grüßten.  
Owen zog sein Handy aus der hinteren Tasche seiner Jeans, damit er sich nicht daraufsetzte und regestierte, bevor er es auf die Tischplatte legte, die immer noch blinkende LED, mit der nach wie vor ungelesenen Nachricht von Katherine.  
Er sah kurz zu Claire die von einer Frau mit kurzem Blondhaar in Beschlag genommen wurde, und schnippte dann das Display auf:

Katherine Graham:  
Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du Vater wirst! Eigentlich geht es mich ja nichts an, aber ---- die Navy ????! ---Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das mal sage aber: Tu ihr das nicht an!

Dem folgten eine ganze Reihe Emoji mit entsetzten Gesichtern und ein trauriges Gesicht mit einer Träne.  
Owen blinzelte, dass Display an und war erstaunt, dass diese Worte tatsächlich von der Frau über den Äther geschickt worden waren, die vor einigen Wochen noch kein gutes Haar an seiner Freundin gelassen hatte.  
Wirklich seltsam...!   
Sein Finger verharrte über dem Antworten - Button, als er Claire sagen hörte: "Ja wer hätte gedacht, dass ich Jake ausgerechnet im Krankenhaus wiedertreffe...".  
Er wendete er sich wieder seinem Display zu, tippte:

Du hast Recht - es geht dich nichts an!  
und drückte auf SENDEN!

Dann legte er den Apparat auf den Tisch und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er immernoch den fälligen Rückruf bei seiner Mum tätigen musste, der als unerledigt blinkendes LED - Lämpchen auf sich aufmerksam machte.  
Er lehnte sich zurück, schob diesen Gedanken irgendwo in die Untiefen seines Kopfes ab und bestellte bei der Bedienung ein Bier, als sie auf ihn zu kam und fragte, was er zu Trinken wünschte.

DJ nahm von ihm nach einer ganzen Weile als Erste wieder Notiz.   
"Aber jetzt erzähl doch mal... wer deine Begleitung ist?" sie nickte Owen wohlwollend zu, der erst jetzt von seinem soundsovielten Bier aufsah, als er seinen Namen vernahm.   
DJs Aufforderung klang, so als sei Owen gerade erst hinzugekommen.  
"Ehmm...ja ..."meinte sie dann und lächelte ihn an verlegen, während Jake das Antworten übernahm, bevor sie überhaupt Luft geholt hatte:" Owen! Er ist Arbeiter auf der Oakwood Ranch... " lächelte er in die Runde und Owen verzog das Gesicht.   
Er konnte es Claire verdenken, dass sie im allgemeinen Gewese um ihre Person irgendwie versäumt hatte ihn vorzustellen - zudem war es ihm auch nicht wirklich wichtig, dass sie von im Notiz nahmen.  
Hinter ihr in der Versenkung zu verschwinden, Bier zu trinken und ihren schönen Hintern zu betrachten, war nicht unbedingt die schlechteste Beschäftigung für diesen Abend.  
Jedoch dass Jake diesen Part ungefragt übernahm ärgerte ihn.  
"... Jake das gefällt dir..." nuschelte Owen kaum hörbar, "...das immer wieder zu betonen..." unvermittelt spürte er Claires Lippen auf seinem unrasierten Gesicht und der Duft ihrer Vanille Lotion bohrte sich in seine Hirnwindungen.  
"Ja..."vorsichtig drückte sie seine Hand. Während Owen einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm.  
Sie flüstere ihm zu, nur so das er es verstand: "Entschuldige bitte..."  
"Owen Grady..." stellte sie ihn nun mit reichlich schlechtem Gewissen vor, ihn unbeabsichtigt derart übergangen zu haben.  
Owen hob wortlos sein Glas und prostete in die Runde, um einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen und grinste stupide.   
Unfreiwillig hatte er den Part eines überflüssigen Accessoires übernommen, das man Wohl oder Übel mitgenommen hatte.  
Sie hatte immernoch ein so völlig anderes Leben, auch wenn es nicht mehr der Business war, den sie sonst vorangetrieben hatte, so hatte selbst ihre Vergangenheit eine Welt inne, zu der er niemals gehören würde.  
Oder willst! - Denn die Restaurants in die du gehst, haben wenigstens ein Bestecksortiment, dass einen nicht schon durcheinanderbringt!   
Wozu zum Henker drei Gabeln? 

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und ließ das Geschnatter durch seinen Kopf ziehen, ohne davon Notiz zu nehmen und heftete seinen Blick zurück an Claires Rücken. Sie hatte sich wieder nach vorne gebeugt, um zuzuhören und mit ihnen zu Lachen und erneut lotete er die Vorzüge ihres Hinterteils in dem engen Rock aus.  
Was machte es das schon, dass er nach wie vor von diesen eitlen Snobs an die unteren Ränge der Arbeiterskala gedrängt worden war?   
Immerhin ging sie mit IHM nach Hause!  
Was Jacob sicher immernoch bedauernswert fand.   
Er wurde zumindest nicht müde zu betonen, wie glücklich sich der   
Farmarbeiter schätzen konnte, sich ihr nun zugehörig zu fühlen.  
Und es sind DEINE Kinder von denn sie da spricht...

Erst jetzt, als die Bedienung mit der Karte kam, fing er ein paar Worte auf, die ihm bewusst wurden: "... Ja das war absolut nicht geplant.", lachte Claire, "... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde aber: Man kann ja nicht alles planen! Aber mittlerweile ist es gut so..."

Owen hatte sich von der Karte, dass Gericht ausgesucht, von dem er hoffte, es mit möglichst wenig Besteck bewältigen zu können und noch während die Bedienung die Teller verteilte, als sie mit den Bestellungen aus der Küche kam, trat eine weitere Person an den Tisch.   
Sie war bei Weitem nicht ganz so durchgestylt, wie der Rest der Truppe und ziemlich abgehetzt.  
"Ich bin zu spät...", hechelte sie und ihre sanften, braunen Augen blickten entschuldigend in die Runde.   
Sie hatte die dunkelblonde Lockenmähne mit einer Spange gebändigt, was ihr jedoch nicht ganz gelungen war, denn einige Strähnen schwirrten wie aufsässige kleine Feen um ihr rundes, fröhlich, lächelndes Gesicht.  
Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl am Kopf der Tafel fallen, und reichte ihren Arm quer über die Ecke herüber zu Claire.  
Owen musste sein Glas festhalten, damit es nicht umkippte.   
Er rettete es mit einem schwungvollen Griff unter ihrem Arm hindurch.  
"Ich hab dich so lange nicht gesehen! Gut siehst du aus!" und ihre Worte waren soviel ehrlicher wie jedes Geheuchel, dass an diesem Abend bisher gesprochen worden war.  
Sie tätschelte Claires Hand, während sie sie freudestrahlend begrüßte und dann wendete sie sich an Owen: "...und Du musst Owen sein..."  
Owen schien überrascht, dass es tatsächlich jemanden so rasch interessierte wer er war, das er sich kurz umblickte.  
Er nickte und stellte vorsichtig sein Bierglas wieder ab.   
Er betrachtete argwöhnisch das Besteck, dass man zu seinem Gericht gelegt hatte und war froh, dass es sich bloß um eine Gabel und ein Messer handelte.  
"Monica...", sagte sie ",diesen pikfeinen Laden hat bestimmt Jake ausgesucht oder? Dabei weiß er genau, dass ich es bevorzuge, wenn es Fingerfood gibt..." fuhr sie flachsend fort und krähte zu Jake am anderen Tischende: " Tolle Idee Herr Doktor! Ein Angeber Schuppen!Du weißt, dass es mir reicht, wenn ich mal bei einem Essen KEINE Erbsen aus kleiner Leute Nasen ziehen muss!"   
Sie griff nach der Karte, die die Bedienung ihr bereits hinhielt, schaute kurz darüber und klappte sie dann zu: "Bringen sie mir etwas mit 'nem Teller drunter.. das ist Luxus genug für mich."

Mit dem Auftauchen von Monica, der angesagtesten Kinderärztin von Cedar Rapids, wurde die steife Gesellschaft nach dem gemeinsamen Essen, mit einem Mal lockerer.   
Zumal sie es sich nicht nehmen ließ, darüber zu sinnieren, wie sie mit Jacob MacElroy zusammen an der University of Iowa Medizin studierte.   
Neben der ein oder anderen Anekdote, wurde es richtig lustig, so, dass das Gelächter der Truppe hin und wieder eine hochgezogene Braue der Mitgäste hervorrief.  
Die Geschichte, wie es ihn im ersten Semester in Anatomie, auf den Linoleum Fußboden gehauen hatte, nachdem man das Leichentuch bei Seite geklappt hatte, brachte die ganze Runde zu schallendem Gelächter, als er rot anlief und irgendwas in sein Bierglas nuschelte.  
"Naja, zu Jakes Verteidigung muss ich sagen, es war so ein armer Tropf den man zusammen geschossen hat. Das war vom Anblick auch ziemlich grenzwertig..." versuchte Monica die Situation zu entschärfen, Blick einfing.

Owen entging das leichte Zucken seiner Freundin nicht, der er inzwischen der Arm um die Hüfte gelegt hatte.  
Er wusste, dass einer dieser pfeilschnellen Erinnerungen an ihr vorbeigerauscht war, die sie seit ihrer Rückkehr von Isla Nublar bis in ihre Träume jagten.  
Claire wusste, wie es aussah, wenn jemand erschossen wurde und sie wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, unter einer solchen Leiche zu liegen.   
Auch wenn es schien, als wäre das alles schon lange vorbei, so war es doch noch näher als sie den Leuten Glauben machte.  
"Hey.. alles okay?" flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr, was Claires Nackenhärchen zum Aufstellen brachte.   
Sein Atem, der ihren Hals striff , ließ sie wohlig erschaudern, und rückte die düsteren Gedanken in weite Ferne.  
Es ist wirklich unfassbar, dass du einen Reptilien Dompteur dazu benötigst Claire!  
Als hättest du das vor seinem Auftauchen je nötig gehabt!

"Hmm..." machte sie und versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten, um nicht ganz willenlos in seinem breiten Arm, der sie umfasste, zu versinken, "...alles okay..."  
Owen schob sich mit ihr ein Stück vor und langte wieder Mal nach seinem Bierglas auf dem Tisch, nahm einen großen Schluck, stelle es wieder ab und lehnte sich dann zurück an die Banklehne, ohne sie loszulassen.  
"Ich bin auf jeden Fall sehr froh Claire, dass du es tatsächlich geschafft hast, dieses Nest zu verlassen..." kam es nun von Monica, die sich jetzt ganz den Beiden zuwendete, was Claire im selben Augenblick weniger Recht war, als sie registrierte, wohin Owens Hand zu wandern begann und Claire war froh, dass die Tischplatte darüber die Sicht versperrte.  
"Jahh.. obwohl ich auf so einige Erfahrungen hätte verzichten können...", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang ein bisschen zu hastig, als sie Owens fordernder Hand unter dem Tisch Einhalt gebot, die ohne zu zögern, zwischen ihre Schenkel fuhr.  
"Ich habe nicht alles mitverfolgt, aber das glaube ich dir gern. Doch es hat ja alles einen echt guten Ausgang für dich genommen, wie ich sehe..." sie nickte zu Owen der Claire jetzt einen unschuldigen Kuss auf die Wange gab, und lachte dann.  
"Jah..." machte Claire und schob sachte Owens Hand weg.  
Monica grinste und erhob sich.   
Dann beugte sie sich zu Claire herunter und flüsterte:" Nicht auszudenken, wenn du den langweiligen Jake an Seiner Statt hier neben dir hättest...Eine gute Wahl... IHN zum Vater deiner Kinder zu machen..", sie zwinkerte und machte sich dann auf in Richtung Toilette.

Kurz breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Claries Gesicht aus, bis sie wieder Owens Lippen an ihrem Hals fühlte und es neben Gänsehaut auch eine gewisse Verärgerung darüber hervorrief, dass er sie ausgerechnet hier aus der Fassung brachte.  
"Hey....du bist unmöglich...." meinte sie streng und blickte ihn an.   
Er grinste düster und zog sie frech zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie so verlangend, dass ihr für einen Augenblick den Luft wegblieb, während seine Hand wieder den Weg an ihrem Bein entlang aufnahm.  
Halbherzig hielt sie sie fest.  
"Owen..!" zischte sie, als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, " ...ich glaub du hattest ein bisschen zuviel..."  
Sie musste lachen und blickte zu ihren alten Schulfreunden, die alle irgendwie in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein schienen, ohne von ihnen Notiz zu nehmen.  
"Vielleicht..." nuschelte er und er wusste selbst, dass es beinahe gelogen war, denn EIN BISSCHEN war schon fast untertrieben.   
Jedoch seine fehlplatzierte Anwesenheit in dieser Truppe, hatte sich mit den kommenden Bieren wunderbar herunterspülen lassen.  
Außerdem lag ihr verführerischer Duft so dermaßen träge in der Luft, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sie anzufassen.  
Eigentlich wollte er in diesem Moment nur DAS und Owen wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit Claire allein zu sein.  
Er Vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter, küsste erneut ihren unwiderstehlichen Hals und biss ihr sachte durch das T- Shirt ins Schulterblatt.  
Sanft drängte sie seinen Kopf weg.  
„Kannst du dich mal benehmen?" Sie lächelte unsicher jetzt zu Jacob der offensichtlich zum richtigen Moment zu ihnen hinübergesehen hatte.   
Owen kicherte.  
„Muss ich?!", raunte er und küsste sie nochmal leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.  
„Ja! Verflixt!", fluchte sie und er nahm wieder ein halbwegs gerade Sitzhaltung an.  
Wieder strich seine Hand unter dem Tisch sanft über ihr Bein.  
Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und flüsterte.  
„Ich kann aber die Finger nicht von dir lassen..." gab Owen dann zu.  
Claire konnte ein Grinsen nicht verhindern und lachte:„ Oh Mann.... Du hättest vielleicht wirklich ein paar Bier weniger nehmen sollen...", versöhnlich beugte sie sich zu ihm, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben, der aber darin endete, dass er sie im Nacken packte und ihre Lippen fest auf seine zog.  
Anschließend fühlte sie seine Zunge , die nach ihrer suchte.   
Sie konnte nicht anders, als diesen Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich zu erwidern.  
Sich wieder im Hier und Jetzt befindend sah sie, dass Jacob scheinbar, dass Techtelmechtel nicht entgangen war und ein weiteres Mal lief sie rot an.   
Claires Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, es wäre doch allmählich an der Zeit den Laden zu verlassen.  
Monica kam zurück und setzte sich auf ihren Platz , ohne sie erneut in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, denn sie wendete sich sofort den Anderen zu.  
Owen strich sanft und vergleichsweise unschuldig über Claires Arm.  
„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er leise, doch dann wurde seine Hand bereits wieder fordernder, als es hätte sein müssen.  
„Hmmm...", murmelte sie.  
Owen lehnte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter.  
„Bist du müde?", fragte sie zurück.  
„Ein bisschen...", gab er zu, „ .und ein bisschen betrunken..."fügte er dann kichernd mit schwerer Zunge nach.  
„Ach...", machte Claire spöttisch, „ is' mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen..."   
Er beugte sich über sie, küsste ihre Schulterbeuge und hauchte dann neben ihrem Ohr: „ Weißt du eigentlich, wie geil du mich machst?"  
Claire überlief eine Gänsehaut.   
Sie war nicht fähig sich zu rühren, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, die kleinste Regung würde sie zum explodieren bringen.  
„He....", meinte sie atemlos und versuchte sich ihre Starre nicht anmerken zu lassen.   
Seine Hand strich an ihrem Beckenknochen entlang, fummelte an ihrem Shirt und war bald auf ihrer blanken Haut am Rücken.  
Claire behielt die Andren akribisch im Blickfeld, aber außer, dass Monica nach ihrer Rückkehr einen kurzen Blick zu ihnen geworfen hatte bevor sie sich Jacob zuwendete, nahm keiner besondere Notiz von ihnen.  
Owen schien es sowieso egal zu sein, denn er arbeitete sich mit den Lippen erneut an ihrem Hals entlang und liebkoste ihr Ohrläppchen.   
Sie hörte sein atemschweres Schnaufen neben ihrem Ohr und hatte das Gefühl, ihre Gänsehaut bohre die Härchen durch den Stoff ihrer Bluse.  
Meine Güte, was tut er bloß da?!   
Vor all den Leuten?!!DIESEN Leuten ---!!!! Claire!!!   
„Wir sollten gehen....", brachte Claire hervor und schnappte nach Luft.  
„Gute Idee...", raunzte er so leise neben ihrer Ohrmuschel, dass nur sie es mitbekam, „ ich will dich ficken!"  
Ach du liebe Güte!!!! - Was für ein ungehobeltes Kantholz! - Sowas fiele Doktor MacElroy sicherlich nicht ein.... Claire?! --- Ich möchte in diesem Augenblick nichts lieber, als dass er mich hier auf der Stelle flachlegt, wenn die Lokation nur ein wenig intimer wäre!---- Vielleicht wäre es auch besser gewesen, wenn du einfach bloß dafür gesorgt hättest, dass er die Finger bei sich lässt!  
Was ist bloß aus dir geworden?   
Claire konnte ein unwillkürliches Keuchen nicht verhindern, als er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte.   
Sollte die innere Claire doch den Moralapostel spielen. Sie selbst hatte dafür justamente weder Verständnis noch Zeit  
Scheißegal.   
Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für sowas!   
Ich muss JETZT auf jeden Fall ganz dringend hier raus... das steht fest!

Sie erhob sich langsam, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie damit die Blicke auf sich zog.  
„Wir gehen jetzt...", sagte Claire vorsichtig und versuchte Jacobs Blick auszuweichen, der sie auf eine merkwürdige Art entgeistert anblickte.  
Owen war nun ebenfalls von der Bank gerutscht und grinste, als aufstand und ihr den breiten Arm um die Schultern legte.  
Endlich muss ich diesen Typen nicht mehr ertragen! Danke Claire!   
Claire spürte den Druck seines Armes auf ihren Schultern und bemerkte, dass er offensichtlich nicht so sicher stand wie sonst.  
"Och wirklich... ihr wollt schon gehen...?", meinte Jacob quängelnd und erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Platz.   
Er ging auf sie zu, griff nach ihrer Hand und Claire stellte sich vor, wie surreal es aussehen musste, als er das tat und Owen sich gleichzeitig weiter an ihr festhielt.  
"Ehm.. ja, ich bin...müde und..." fing Claire entschuldigend an und fuhr dann anschlusslos fort: "Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend....", dann schüttelte sie seine Hand ab.  
Jacob verzog das Gesicht und versuchte dann umständlich sie nochmal an sich zu drücken, was ihm nicht so ganz gelang, da Owen nicht daran dachte sie loszulassen.  
Claire konnte bloß durch ein erneutes Beißen auf die eigene Unterlippe verhindern, dass sie darüber Kichern musste.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum du dieses besitzergreifende Getue so lustig findest Claire! !   
"Schade, dass er schon vorbei ist..." murmelte Jacob und löste sich aus der tragisch - komischen Nähe, die er selbst hervorgerufen hatte.  
Nicht zuletzt auch, weil er irgendwie den Eindruck hatte, Owen würde ihn mit seinem Blick jeden Moment durchbohren.  
"Hmmm...", machte Clarie dann und strich nun Monica sanft über den Rücken, "es war schön dich wiederzusehen. Wir bleiben in Kontakt ja?"  
Monica drehte sich aus ihrem Stuhl zu ihr um und lächelte herzlich: "Klar Schätzchen...Es war wirklich nett dich kennen zu lernen Owen."  
Kurz verabschiedeten sie sich in den Rest der Runde und dann schlenderten die Beiden Richtung Ausgang.  
"Ich verstehe nicht warum sie schon geht... wir waren doch gerade erst zum gemütlichen Teil übergegangen..." murmelte Jake und blickte ihnen nach, während er sich zurück auf seinen Sitz sinken ließ.  
"Tatsächlich?", kam es in spöttischem Tonfall von Monica, "wirklich nicht?" fuhr sie fort und sah zu, wie Owens Hand an Claires Hintern rutschte, als sie durch die Tür gingen und grinste: " ...ich denke auch, dass sie jetzt zum gemütlichen Teil übergeht. Jake! Und es ist gut, dass sie das nicht mit dir tut. Hergott, hör auf sie so zu bedrängen! Du bist keine 17 mehr und Owen ist dir körperlich überlegen! Dass musst du doch einsehen! Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle nicht mit ihm anlegen wollen!" endete sie nun und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken.  
Absurderweise, hatte Jacob in diesem Augenblick das Gefühl, er spüre den Stoß von Owen, der ihn vor den Hufen des Mustangs gerettet hatte, immernoch auf seinem Brustkorb.

Als sie nach draußen traten spürte Claire die kühle Nachtluft auf ihren erhitzen Wangen und ein frischer Wind wehte ihr die Haare ins Gesicht.  
Owen trat vor sie und strich ihr behutsam die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.  
Claire schlang die Arme um seine Taille und zog ihn an sich.  
Sanft küsste sie ihn, öffnete ihre Lippen und spürte seine Zunge, die sich sachte in ihren Mund schob und ihre behutsam umkreiste.   
Während seine Hand zärtlich ihren Hintern streichelte.  
Sie liebte es, sein leises Schnaufen zu hören, wenn er sie küsste und so offensichtlich heiß war wie jetzt, denn sie spürte seine Erektion, als sich sein Becken gegen ihres schob.  
Er löste sich widerstrebend von ihrem Kuss.  
„Du schmeckst so gut...", raunte er und streifte mit den Lippen wieder ihr Ohrläppchen und knabberte daran.  
Clarie zog scharf Luft durch die Zähne.  
Oh Mann, wenn das jetz' so weitergeht kann ICH gleich auch für nichts mehr garantieren!---Würdest du dich jetzt bitte mal zusammenreißen ! ?   
Unvermittelt nahm Owen ihre Hand und zog sie den Weg entlang, zum Parkplatz des Geländes, auf dem Karens Wagen am Rand des Platzes neben einem der Bäume, geparkt war.   
Das orange-rote Licht der Straßenlaterne, reichte hier nicht hin und auch die Rückseite des Cobble Hill - Restaurants war nicht beleuchtet.  
„Es ist ganz schön dunkel hier... so finde ich den Autoschlüssel in meiner Handtasche niemals.. kannst du mal bitte Licht mit dem Handy machen?" , meinte Claire .  
Sie zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Handtasche auf und begann darin zu kramen.  
Owen schüttelte den Kopf und schob sie gegen die Motorhaube.   
Seine Bewegungen waren alles andere als fließend.   
Er nahm ihr die Tasche aus der Hand, stellte sie neben sie vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab und grinste.  
„Ne mach' ich nich'..." sagte er und seine Stimme nahm einen leicht lallenden Ton an.   
Claire hatte ein bisschen Mühe ihn zu verstehen.   
Er vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Kehlgrube und hinterließ dort mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur, die Claire die Knie ein wenig wacklig werden ließ und so war sie froh, das die Motorhaube des Wagens ihr Halt gab.  
Jetzt blickte Owen sie an und kicherte: „Mann Scheiße, dass war echt 'n bisschen zuviel..." er fummelte sich mit einer Hand unter ihre Bluse und streichelte fordernd über ihre Brüste, deren Nippel sich gegen den Stoff ihres BHs drängten.  
„Ja...", gab Claire zurück und konnte auch ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken.   
Sie drängte ihn ein wenig zurück, „.. das glaub ich auch mein Lieber...". Doch Owen streckte trotzig das Kinn vor und leckte mit der Zunge ihre Ohrmuschel. Seinen schweren Atem so deutlich zu hören, ließ ihren Schoß pochen.  
Du wirst dich doch wohl nicht hier mitten auf dem Parkplatz.....!!!!  
CLAIRE!!!   
Die rastlose, innere Stimme war kaum noch zu hören, als seine Hand nun ihren Rock nach oben schob.  
"Owen!!", zischte sie mit halbherziger Empörung, „lass einsteigen...ok? Wir sind in fünf Minuten zu Hause." behutsam hielt sie seine Hand auf.  
Er nahm mit der anderen Hand ihre, und führte sie vorsichtig über seinen Hosenstall. Claire fühlte auch durch die Jeans seinen beachtlichen Ständer.  
„Keine Chance Honey...", flüsterte er, grinste wieder und verschloss ihr die Lippen mit einem sehr fordernden Kuss und schob ihren Rock hoch.   
Mit den Fingern der rechten Hand fuhr er weiter in ihren Slip und streichelte sie.  
Ihr war klar, dass er fühlen musste wie feucht sie war.   
Claire entfuhr ein leises Seufzen.  
Hast du vergessen WO du bist???! Das ist ein Parkplatz verdammt nochmal!   
Es war das Letzte, was die innere Claire verständlich äußern konnte, denn ihr Herz machte einen elektroschokartigen Hopser, als sie seine Stimme neben ihrem Ohr Keuchen hörte:  
„Krieg ich mehr davon?", gleichzeitig wurden seine Finger fordernder.  
Es war sogar in diesem Moment ganz und gar unwichtig, ob es der hintere Parkplatz des Cobble Hill war - oder das Auto ihrer Schwester ... sie hatte ihn im Nu aus seiner Jeans gepellt - und spürte nun, wie sich seine Hände unter ihren Hintern schoben, er sie hochhob und auf dem Rand der Haube wieder absetzte.  
Als er mit seinen Schwanz in sie hineinfuhr, bekam er mehr - denn Claires Seufzen wich einem Keuchen, dass sich mit Seinem überschnitt.  
Seine Bewegungen waren schnell und egoistisch.  
Sie hatte den Eindruck, als achte er nicht wirklich auf sie - so schnell wie er sie vögelte - es war Claire egal.   
Sich seine Lust anzusehen, war Teil ihrer Befriedigung.   
Jedesmal wenn sie ihn in diesem Zustand zu sehen bekam, wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie diesen Anblick liebte.   
Ihm dabei zuzusehen: - Die dschungelgrünen Augen geschlossen, den Kopf leicht zurückgelehnt und die Locken, die sich in seine Stirn kräuselten... auch wenn alles im Schummerlicht des Parkplatzes verschwand.

Sie wusste genau wie es aussah!

Sie klammerte sich an seinen Rücken, spürte das lackierte Autoblech an ihrem nackten Hintern. Während sie im Rhythmus seiner Stöße seufzte. Am Tempo seiner Bewegung und seinem Atem der hastig, keuchend ein und aus ging wusste sie, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis er kam.„Oh nein... nicht doch...", murmelte sie - es sollte noch nicht vorbei sein. Sie wäre ihm so gerne gefolgt - doch schon kam ihm, das von ihr so geliebte Grollen, über die Lippen. Damit es nicht so laut war, verschloss Claire seinen Mund mit einem keuchenden Kuss. Urplötzlich waren die Bedenken mit der lästigen inneren Stimme zurückgekehrt, dass sie vielleicht noch jemand erwischen würde. Ach sag bloß du hast doch gesehen, dass vorhin Leute auf der anderen Seite des Platzes vorbeigegangen sind... Hart fühlte sie seinen Biss in ihrer Unterlippe, als er sich in ihr entlud.„Au!", entfuhr es ihr, es war ein ziemlich heftiger Biss gewesen. Ruckartig zog Claire den Kopf zurück und wartete ab, dass sich sein zuckender Schwanz langsam beruhigte.Ein wenig gefrustet rutschte sie dann wieder auf den Boden, nachdem er sie freigegeben hatte und richtete ihre Kleidung. Während Owen sich ebenfalls wieder anzog.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?" murmelte er mit leiernder Stimme und er klang sehr, sehr schuldbewusst.  
„Ja!" fauchte Claire eine Spur zu heftig und fummelte endlos an ihrer Bluse herum.   
Es ist ja weniger, das Problem, dass du mich in deiner Ekstase in die Lippe gebissen hast, vielmehr, dass ich keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte dir zu folgen!   
Claire fühlte sich überhitzt und unbefriedigt.   
Ein dämliches Gefühl.   
Am liebsten hätte sie ihm gleich nochmal die Klamotten heruntergerissen und sich geholt, was ihr entgangen war.  
„Tutmirleid...", brummelte er und Claire spürte, dass er irgendwie hilflos war.  
„Is' gut....", meinte sie mit leicht genervtem Unterton und hob ihre Tasche auf, um nun endlich die Wagenschlüssel zu suchen.  
Owen zog sie an sich und schloss seine Arme um sie.  
„Nich' böse sein...", nölte er mit dem Unterton eines getadelten Kindes.   
Scheinbar rumorte der Alkohol immer noch in seinem Kopf.  
„Bin ich nicht...", gab sie dann mit leicht amüsiertem Grinsen zurück.  
Er küsste ihren Kopf, grub seine Nase in ihr Haar und atmete ihren Geruch ein.  
Claire strich sachte über seinen Rücken, sein T- Shirt fühlte ich feucht geschwitzt an.  
„Du bist selber Schuld, wenn du da so rumsitzt und mich geil machst, " meinte er dann und kicherte.  
Dito mein Lieber,ich kam nur nicht schnell genug hinterher

Sie stand dort und ließ sich von ihm umarmen, bis die die Stimme von Monica vernahm.   
Offensichtlich kam sie ebenfalls über den Parkplatz, um zu ihrem Auto zu gehen, ein Handy an ihr Ohr gedrückt.  
"Ja ...ich bin auf dem Weg..." sagte sie beschäftigt.   
Sie blieb vor einem roten Citroen - Kastenwagen stehen und kramte in ihrer Handtasche.  
Er stand nicht weit von Owen und Clarie geparkt, aber sie war zu vertieft in ihr Tun, als das sie die Beiden bemerkt hätte.  
"Owen..?" wisperte Clarie zu dem Kopf über ihr, der sich schon länger nicht gerührt hatte.  
Sie hatten eine ganze Weile so gestanden und sich im Arm gehalten, während Owen offenbar mit Gedanken und Geist irgendwo im Nirwana seines benebelten Hirns abgetaucht war, bis ihre Stimme ihn aufschreckte.  
"Mhmmm..." kam es von ihm, wie von weit her.   
Auffordernd strich sie jetzt über seinen Rücken, "lass uns fahren...bevor man uns noch sieht..." vorsichtig nickte sie zu Monica hinüber, die jetzt ihren Fahrzeugschlüssel in die Tür steckte und immernoch am telefonieren war.   
Allein der Gedanke daran, dass sie vielleicht fragen könnte, warum sie mit Owen immernoch hier war, ließ Claire leicht hektisch werden.  
Sie WOLLTE diese Frage einfach nicht beantworten - auch wenn sie ihr die Wahrheit sicherlich nicht unter die Nase reiben würde.  
"...Los heimwärts...!" meinte sie   
"Mhmmm...", gab er Protestbrummelnd zurück.  
Claire versuchte ihn so behutsam wie möglich aus ihrer Umarmung zu schieben, als sich Monica jetzt herumwandte und sie entdeckte.  
Na, dann lass Dir mal was einfallen!   
"Hey.. ihr seid ja noch hier...", bemerkte sie.   
Sie hatte zu Ende telefoniert und öffnete die Fahrertür jetzt, um ihre ihre Handtasche hinein zu werfen und ging auf die Beiden zu.  
ICH schon   
Claire fühlte vorsichtig mit ihrer Zunge an ihrer leicht geschwollenen Unterlippe entlang und setzte dann ihr geübt, lächelndes Pokerface auf, während sie ihre Bluse glattzog und auf sie zuging, Owen ein bisschen willenlos an der Hand hinter sich herziehend.  
"Jah," machte sie, wir mussten noch ein bisschen Spazieren.", Sagte sie dann.  
Monica grinste.  
"Oh ja?", fragte sie dann mit hochgezogener Braue , so als würde sie wissen, dass es sich hier um lapidare Ausreden handelte.  
"Ich brauchte frische Luft....", erklärte Claire lahm.  
"Oh wird dir oft schlecht?", fragte Monica dann wissend, als hätte sie den Grund für ihr plötzliches Aufeinandertreffen erahnt und Claire war froh daran anknüpfen zu können.  
"... hin und wieder...", gab Claire dann zu, erleichtert darüber, ihr von der Schippe gesprungen zu sein.  
"...komm doch mal in meine Praxis. Als ich schwanger war, hab ich ein tolles Mittel dagegen gehabt. Eigentlich ist es ja für Kinder, aber es hat super geholfen..." lachte sie.  
"Danke... werde ich machen..." Claire drückte Owens Hand und Monica lächelte.  
"Es ist wirklich wunderbar zu sehen wie glücklich du bist... ich würde dich gerne mal ohne all diese Idioten treffen...", sie zwinkerte ihr zu und blickte dann zu Owen, "... diese narzisstischen Möchtegern - Hippster können immernoch kein gutes Haar an jemandem lassen, der den Raum verlassen hat. Darum bin ich auch gegangen..."  
Claire runzelte die Stirn, als von Owen ein düster, verächtliches Lachen kam, "...wenn es ihnen Freude macht, können sie mir auch gerne ins Gesicht sagen, was sie über mich denken. Dann schubs' ich Doktor Siebengescheit vielleicht nächstes Mal eher in die Schussline, statt zur Seite, wenn ihn ein Gaul überrennen will.."  
Monica und Claire schauten ihn jetzt beide fragend an.  
"Jah...", machte Owen, " sowas erzählt er natürlich nicht..." und er wollte eigentlich nicht ganz so beleidigt klingen, wie es sich letztendes anhörte, doch in seinem Kopf herrschte nach wie vor ein merkwürdiger Nebel und im Augenblick wünschte er sich eigentlich nichts mehr, als Clarie das zurückgeben zu können, was sie vorhin nicht bekommen hatte, statt sich zu erklären, doch er antwortete träge: " Das macht sich auch nicht so gut, wenn man erzählt, dass ihn ein unterprivilegierter Farmarbeiter, der ihm die große Jugendliebe geklaut hat, die Visage gerettet hat, als auf der Ranch dieses Pferd auf ihn zu gerannt kam..." er wendete sich nun Karens Wagen zu und murmelte: "...ich hätte sie ihm polieren sollen!" dann öffnete er die Beifahrertür und schwang sich auf den Sitz.  
Monica verdrehte theatralisch die Augen, "...Typisch! Gute Wahl Claire.. ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen...." dann lachte sie.

Es war schon spät, als Owen an diesem Abend seine Arbeitsmateriealien in den Holzkasten einpackte und im Dämmerlicht den Weg zum Ranchhaus antrat.  
Seine Arbeit an den Koppeln würde bald beendet sein, denn inzwischen waren auch die letzten Zaunpfähle gesteckt und verschraubt.  
Bisher hatten weder Greg noch Hayleigh ihm neue Arbeiten zugetragen, weshalb er eigentlich damit rechnete, dass seine Zeit hier bald zu Ende sein würde.  
Am letzten Zaun, der zur Ranch hin stand, blieb er stehen und betrachtete sein Werk.  
Mit der Hand strich er gedankenverloren über das kantige Holz, dass er in den kargen Boden geschlagen hatte und prüfte seine eigenen Verschraubungen.  
Er hatte sie genau passend versenkt, ohne, dass sie herausstanden, womit er sehr zufrieden war. Es hatte ihm gefallen, seine Hände für derartige Arbeiten wieder gebrauchen zu können. Weshalb er oft länger geblieben war, als nötig um einen Abschnitt fertig zu stellen.  
Am anderen Ende der Koppel sah er die blonde Mae auf dem Mustang arbeiten, den er an seinem ersten Tag auf der Ranch aufgehalten hatte.  
Wie hatte sie ihn genannt: Valcon? - Er wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass er sich diesen Namen gemerkt hatte.  
Owen stellte seinen Kasten ab, kletterte auf den Zaun und setzte sich auf das oberste Querholz um ihr zu zusehen.  
Sie war völlig vertieft in die Arbeit mit dem sandfarbenen Pferd, dass mit ihr eine Einheit zu bilden schien.  
Mae hatte ein Lasso in der Hand und schwang es unermüdlich über einen Pfahl, der vor dem Zaun in den Boden gerammt war, den sie mit dem Pferd aus jeder erdenklichen Position umritt und einfing.  
Owen war so beeindruckt, dass er die Zeit völlig vergaß und erst wieder aus seiner Faszination erwachte, als sein Handy in der Hosentasche einen lauten Ton von sich gab, der ihn an auf eine Nachricht in seinem Messenger aufmerksam machte und die Konzentration von Pferd und Reiterin unsanft unterbrach.  
Mae schaute ärgerlich zu ihm hin, holte ihr Lasso wieder ein, dass gründlich daneben gehauen war und legte Valcon locker die Zügel über den Hals und ließ das Pferd freihändig auf ihn zutrotten.  
Kurz vor dem Zaun brachte sie den Hengst zum stehen.  
"Ich hoffe es war wichtig?!", fauchte sie ihn an.  
Owen kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und schob das Handy zurück in die Hosentasche, nachdem er die Nachricht von Claire gelesen hatte: "Ist alles okay? Wo bleibst du?"  
"Für mich schon...", murmelte er, "...tut mir leid... ich wollte nicht stören..."  
Er erinnerte sich zu gut daran, wie lästig es sein konnte, wenn man bei der Arbeit unterbrochen wurde.   
Zaungäste hatten seine anfängliche Arbeit mit den Raptoren oft genug in einem Desaster enden lassen, bis man beschlossen hatte, die Raubsaurier vorerst den Blicken des Publikums zu entziehen, als sie eine entsprechende Größe überschritten hatten.  
Wie ein Stachel bohrte sich die Erinnerung in seine Gedanken.  
Wie es ihnen jetzt wohl geht? Ob sie zurechtkommen... ? Ich habe Anamika garnicht mehr gefragt...   
" Hat nicht geklappt!" unterbrach Mae ihn schnippisch und rollte das Seil zusammen.  
Ihre harsche Stimme, die sich in seine Gedanken brach, hinderte Owen daran, seine Gedanken noch weiter kreisen zu lassen, zum Beispiel ob es wirklich klug gewesen war, die Entfernung zu Costa Rica noch weiter zu vergrößern, indem er sich auf Kitsap Bangor eingelassen hatte.  
Owen lachte schnaufend.  
"Was ist so lustig?" fragte sie und kniff die blauen Augen zusammen, blinzelte unter dem Cowboyhut hervor und ließ das Pferd noch näher an den Zaun treten.   
Neugierig senkte sich die weiche Pferdenase zu seinen grauen Turnschuhen herunter, die er auf dem unteren Brett abgestellt hatte und beschnüffelte seine Schnürsenkel.  
Owen spürte den warmen Atem des Tieres sogar durch die Schuhe hindurch.   
Valcon schnaubte leise.  
Vorsichtig streckte Owen die Hand aus und fuhr dem Pferd über die schwarze Schopfmähne.  
Aufmerksam ob es den Kopf und stupste ihn nun sachte mit der Schnauze an.  
"Deine Abwehrhaltung..." meinte Owen dann und seine Augen ruhten auf dem vorwitzigen Kopf des Tieres, dass ihn unentwegt inspizierte, "... Freundlichkeit ist nicht unbedingt deine Königsdisziplin...oder?", fragte er.  
Maes Mine nahm einen erstaunten Ausdruck an.  
"Das kommt auf die Person an..." meinte sie frech.  
Owen lachte in sich hinein.   
"Ach so... na dann...", meinte er wissend ," das was du da mit dem Seil machst ist beeindruckend." lobte er sie dann und wies auf das Lasso in ihrer Hand.  
Sie warf theatralisch den Kopf zurück und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Lasso! Stadtkind...!" meinte sie genervt und fuchtelte damit vor seinen Augen herum.  
Okay, Lasso... als ob ich nicht wüsste was das ist!   
Owen legte die Stirn in Falten und sprang nun von dem Zaun herunter, auf ihre Seite des Areals.   
Der Mustang wich einen Schritt zurück, als hätte er verstanden, dass er ihm Platz machen sollte, um dann gleich wieder neugierig an ihm herumzuknibbeln.  
"Warum hast du bloß diese Meinung von mir...", meinte er ernst.Er strich mit der Hand über den Hals des Pferdes und war erstaunt wie warm es sich anfühlte.  
Etwas völlig anderes als Echsenhaut   
"Ich mag keine Hilfsarbeiter... sie sind immer nur kurz da, wollen die Kohle und verpissen sich. Manchmal wollen sie auch noch meine Mom... wie dieser Idiotendoc...daher hänge ich meine Sympathien selten an Menschen."  
Owen konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen.   
Es gab einfach zuviele Menschen, die diese Mühe absolut nicht wert waren.   
Seine Eigenen konnte er an den Fingern abzählen und das war auch gut so.  
"Naja, das ist doch das Angebot dieses Jobs...", gab er zurück und zwinkerte.  
Mae nickte und hängte das Lasso über den Sattelknauf.  
"Ja, das stimmt, trotzdem."  
"...der Idiotendoc, will nicht nur deine Mom...", meinte er dann und lachte.  
"Ja ich weiß deine Frau will er auch. Der Typ ist wirklich verzweifelt. Ich weiß, dass du das hier machst für deine Kids. Die sie bekommt. Deswegen bist du auch so anders... und das nervt mich. Die Pferde mögen dich, sie sind so unglaublich ruhig in deiner Nähe und das nervt mich erst Recht!" fluchte sie, als sei sie sauer darüber, dass er es ungefragt aus ihr herausgelockt hatte.  
Owen blickte zu ihr hoch und blinzelte sie gegen die untergehende Sonne an.  
"...gut, das akzeptiere ich als Teil des Jobangebotes..." gab er dann zurück und jetzt   
war es Mae, die lachen musste.  
Dann wurde ihre Mine wieder Ernst, denn ihr Blick blieb auf den Narben an seinem Unterarm hängen, den er nach wie vor ausgestreckt hatte, um den Hals des Tieres mit der Hand zu berühren.  
Erst als ihren Blick bemerkte und registrierte, WAS sie aus ihrer Sattelperspektive so anstarrte, zog er den Arm zurück.  
Mae runzelte die Stirn.  
"Das sieht heftig aus...", meinte sie und deutete mit dem Finger auf die innere Seite seines Unterarms.   
Ein glattes, eigenwilliges Narbengebilde, zierte seine Haut und eigentlich hatte er schon fast vergessen, das der schmale Streifen, den Deltas Kralle ihm einst zugefügt hatte, genau von Ober - und Unterkiefer seines ehemaligen Beta - Tieres umrahmt war, die noch nicht ganz so blass waren.   
"Ich habe gesehen, dass es nicht die einzige Narbe dieser Art ist, als du gestern das T- Shirt ausgezogen hast..." und dann nickte sie zu seiner Schulter, " das ist keine komische Art von Sekten - Tattoo oder?" fragte sie dann neugierig.  
Owen runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich in diesem Augenblick, WIE OFT er hier wohl unbemerkt unter Beobachtung stand und wozu.  
Troztdem musste er über ihre Schlussfolgerung Grinsen.  
"Sekte..."lachte er leise, "...nein..."  
"Was dann... ?" bohrte Mae weiter, ihre Neugier war mehr als offensichtlich geweckt, " hattest du einen Autounfall, oder sowas...?" plapperte sie das einzig schreckliche Erlebnis aus, dass in ihrer Vorstellung zu solchen Verletzungen geführt haben könnte.  
Owen überlegte, ob es Sinn machte ihr das alles zu erklären, entschied sich aber dagegen, weil er keine Lust hatte ausgefragt zu werden.   
Es würde sowieso nichts an der Grundhaltung der Farmeigentümer ändern und die würden von dem neugierigen Mädchen davon früher erfahren, als es ihm lieb war, dessen war er sich sicher.  
"Ja, es waren ein paar unglückliche Unfälle...beruflicher Natur ", meinte er dann wortkarg, in der Hoffnung es würde ausreichen.  
"Ein paar...", ihre Augen weiteten sich, "...meine Güte... haben sie dich in 'nem Straflager gefangen gehalten und gefoltert, oder was?" sprang es sensationlüstern über ihre Lippen.  
"Nicht ganz...", lachte Owen rau und war erstaunt, was ihre Vorstellung über Berufsunfälle in ihrem Kopf zusammenbraute.  
Jetzt zuckte Mae die Schultern, scheinbar hatte sie begriffen, dass erneute Fragen sie nicht weiterbringen würden.   
Stattdessen lächelte sie ihn versöhnlich an und fragte:"Willst du mal rauf?", und machte Anstalten aus dem Sattel zu steigen.  
Owen schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf: " Ehhmm... nein... lass mal... wenn es jetzt ein Motorrad wäre..." seufzte er und dachte wehmütig an die grüne Triumph, die auf Nublar vor sich hin rostete.  
"Davon verstehe ich nichts. Mein Gamps hat eines in der Scheune, aber er fährt nicht mehr..."  
"Ich hatte auch eine... eine Triumph...", meinte er schwärmerisch und blickte für einen Augenblick an ihr vorbei, als würde er hinter ihr seine Erinnerung erblicken können.  
"... aber die rostet auf Nublar vor sich hin..."  
"Wo?!"  
Owen zuckte zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich zu spät auf die Zunge gebissen hatte.  
"... nichts..." sein Handy rettete ihn, indem es diesmal einen Anruf kund tat, den er postwendend entgegennahm.  
Es war Claire.  
"Wo bist du?" kam es verärgert aus dem Hörer.  
Owen zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein. Das Gespräch mit Mae hatte ihn völlig vergessen lassen auf ihre Nachricht zu antworten.  
"Ich bin fast auf dem Heimweg.." meinte er versöhnlich.  
"Lügner..." zischte Mae und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.  
Owen machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung in ihre Richtung und zwinkterte ihr zu.  
"Tut mir leid...", sagte er " ich habe...." in diesem Augenblick stoppte er, weil jemand laut brüllend und jaulend über die Wiese zu ihnen heruntergerannt kam.  
"Was ist los?!" kam es erschrocken aus dem Hörer, Claire konnte den Tumult am enderen Ende der Leitung nur leise vernehmen.  
Doch Owen war nicht fähig zu antworten.   
Gespanntes Schweigen beherrschte die Situation, über die Claire nur Ohrenzeuge war.  
Die Person, die Mae und Owen entgegengerannt kam, konnte er als Randall erkennen, dessen Hände voll roter Farbe waren, mit denen er, schreiend in der Luft herumfuchtelte und Valocon begann mit einem Mal nervös zu tänzeln.  
Instinktiv griff Owen in die Zügel, die Mae jetzt aufnahm.  
Als Randall noch näher kam, erkannte Owen das die rote Farbe an seinen Händen keine Farbe war.  
Es war unverkennbar: Blut   
Es lief ihm die hocherhobenen Arme herunter und er brüllte irgendetwas unverständliches, als er strauchelnd auf die Beiden zueierte.  
"Owen?" rief Claire aus dem Hörer und ihr Herz klopfte ihr bei dem Geschrei, dass sie hörte bis zum Hals, "... Owen ? Bist du okay...?"


	14. Blackout

Dunkelheit!  
Es war so schwarz, als hätte man die Welt in Tinte getaucht, bis Laute an sein Ohr drangen und es sich anfühlte, als hätte man einen Film zu schnell vorgespult.  
Dämmriges Licht drang durch seine Lider und kleine Lichtpunke schwirrten durch die träg davonweichende Schwärze.   
Geräusche formten sich in seinen Kopf, die ein einziger Klumpen aus Stimmen waren.  
Jaulen und Schreien!  
Rief da jemand seinen Namen?  
Er war sich nicht sicher.   
Es klang seltsam und hatte einen rückkopplungsartigen Hall, der hinter seiner Stirn unangenehm brannte und ihm derart die Orientierung nahm, dass er nicht wusste, in welcher Position sein Körper definitiv im Dreck lag.   
Soviel war sicher.  
Er spürte staubigen Sand, struppiges Gras und Lehm unter seinen Handflächen und kleine Steine an der Stirn.  
Also liege ich mit dem Kopf im Dreck...   
Wunderbar!   
Ein Gefühl, dass dir allzu bekannt vorkommt...Wie bin ich nur hier her geraten?  
Wenn ich mich doch bloß erinnern könnte, wie man die Augen öffnet...?   
"OWEN!!!"  
Wer hat das gesagt?  
"Randall?!"  
Wer zum Teufel ist Randall?!  
Und wer sagt das?  
Losloslos mach die Augen auf! Du weiß doch wie das geht...nach oben !   
Das Licht war so grell, dass er sie sofort wieder schloss.  
Ich weiß immernoch nicht wer da spricht...VERDAMMT!

Owen spürte einen Gegenstand unter seiner rechten Hand.  
Seine Muskeln waren unangenehm gespannt und kribbelten bei dem Versuch die Finger zu bewegen.  
Unter seiner Handfläche fühlte er etwas glattes, eckiges, dass wiederum ein weiteres Geräusch absonderte:  
"Owen???!"   
Die Stimme war leise und er glaubte sich an sie zu erinnern.   
Es war jener süße Klang, der im sooft ungewollt die Knie weich werden ließ und für die er breit war alles zu geben... wenn...

CLAIRE!!!!  
Das war Claire!

Wie ein weggewischter Nebel kehrten seine Erinnerungen bruchstückhaft zurück.  
...Das Handy...  
Seine Hand umschloss das glatte Gehäuse aus Metall und Plastik und zog es zu sich heran.  
"Sag doch was, bitte! Bist du noch da?... Er sagt nichts...." ihre Stimme klang hilflos und aufgeregt.  
Ich bin doch da...Wie ging das nochmal....? Seine Hand umschloss erneut fest das Gerät und er versuchte seinem Hirn eindringlich zu erklären, dass es unbedingt nötig war, seine nutzlose Hand zu seinem Kopf zu führen.  
"Randall!! Bewegen sie schon ihren verdammten Arsch!"  
Die angesprochene Person gab jaulende Töne von sich und irgendwelche Rufe, in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache.  
"THA MI DUILICH!!"  
Owen beherrschte schon einige Sprachen und wenn er sie auch nicht alle fließend sprach, so kannte wenigstens die Bedeutung einzelner Worte und konnte zumindest deren Klang erkennen.  
Wenn es auch nicht bei allen ausreichte , um eine komplexe Unterhaltung zu führen, dann doch wenigstens, um sich zu verständigen.   
Jedoch war das hier weder: Englisch noch Spanisch, Französisch, Arabisch oder Kreol, dass hier hatte er noch nie gehört.

"Hören sie schon auf damit!" fauchte die Mädchenstimme erneut.  
Owen gab einen unterdrückten Stöhnlaut von sich, als ihm die Erkenntnis ins Bewusstsein tröpfelte, dass ihn definitiv ETWAS irgendwie auf den Boden gehauen haben musste.  
Er schloss seine Hand zur Faust und zerrte mit der letzten Erinnerung daran, wie man diese Bewegung ausführte, das Handy zu sich heran.  
In erster Linie musste er Claire beruhigen.   
Sie hatte angefangen zu Weinen, auch wenn er durch das ganze Wirrwarr trotzdem heraushören konnte, dass sie ihr Bestes gab um es zu unterdrücken.  
"Hallo? Rede doch bitte..."  
"Mhmmmm..." kam es über seine Lippen, als er es geschafft hatte, dass Telefon endlich in Reichweite zu ziehen.  
"Oh Gottseidank! Was ist passiert....?"  
Ich weiß nicht....   
\- Du musst es laut sagen! -  
Was du denkst hört keiner....   
"Owen...?."  
"Hrmmal's'okay..." stöhnte er und seine Hand beschloss, ohne sein Zutun, dass das ausreichen müsste, um sie fürs Erste zu beruhigen und betätigte den Ausknopf.  
Sehr beruhigend! Wirklich! Klasse!

Vorsichtig gestand er sich zu, dass sein Körper scheinbar bereit war, den Betrieb wieder aufzunehmen und er versuchte sich zu bewegen.  
Ein stechender Schmerz unterhalb seines Rippenbogens und in seinem Rücken weckte seine Lebensgeister.  
Was zur Hölle ist bloß geschehen...?   
Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sich abgespielt hatte, BEVOR sich dieses Szenario ereignet hatte.  
Es wollte ihm Partout nicht einfallen und hatte dennoch die grausamste Art eines Déjà-vus inne, dass er je erlebt hatte.  
Es ist doch immerhin kein Krankenhaus, in dem du zu dir kommst.   
Das ist doch schonmal ein Fortschritt.  
-Nein du liegst im verdammten Staub auf irgendeinem vermaledeiten Grasland im Nirgendwo, umringt von Personen - die Frage ist:  
WELCHEN?   
Eine zierliche Hand, fast nur halb so groß wie Seine, zerrte an seinem Arm und rupfte ihn fahrig herum, so dass er unwillkürlich auf den Rücken rollte.  
Ein hässliches Reißen auf der Haut durchzuckte ihn, als sich kleine, spitze Steine unter seinem Gewicht zu seinem Körper druchdrückten.  
Es schien, als riefe es die Erinnerung zurück, wie man dieses ungehorsame Ding von Körper zum Laufen brachte.   
Owen er schlug nun endgültig die Augen auf und über sich entdeckte er einen flachsblonden Lockenschopf, mit äußerst besorgte Mine und drei ordentlichen Kratzern im kindlichen Gesicht.  
"Hey...", sagte sie und jetzt befummelten ihre langen, dünnen Finger sein Gesicht und zerrten an seinem Shirt.   
Während sich die unangenehme, jammernde Stimme erneut bemerkbar machte:  
"Tha mi duilich!!! Maighdeann!!"  
"Randall verflucht nochmal! Hören sie auf mit ihrem Gälisch. Keine Sau versteht das..., Reden sie ...Wohin ist es gelaufen...? Sie sollten sich besser mal eine Waffe besorgen! Und helfen sie mir, ihn auf die Beine zu bekommen. Bevor es zurückkommt. Wir sollten alle hier weg! Sie Idiot!"

Jetzt zerrte eine kräftige Hand an Owens anderem Arm und zog ihn auf die wackeligen Füße und lehnte ihn, wie einen umgekippten Baumstamm, an einen der groben Zaunpfosten.   
Er drückte ihm die braune Hand vor die Brust damit er stehenblieb.  
Owen stellte zu seinem Leidwesen fest, dass es ungeheuer schmerzte, so wie seine Hand dort lag und am liebsten hätte er sie weggeschlagen, doch gleichzeitig, nahm ihm ein widerliches Stechen in seinem Rücken, die Luft zum Atmen.  
Hatte dieser Kerl ihn etwa geradewegs in einen Nagel gedrückt, der aus dem Zaun herausragte?   
"Randall....", murrte das Mädchen und nur allmählich tröpfelte ihr Name zurück in Owens Gedächtnis.  
...Mae...  
Mae Williams, die Enkelin des Farmbesitzers.  
Und dieser stämmige, kleine Kerl, der ihm nachwievor die schmutzige Hand auf die Brust quetschte war Randall!   
Der Groom des Hofes.  
Owen prüfte ein paar keuchende Atemzüge lang, ob es reichen würde, wenn er ihn wegstieß, oder ob er dann gleich wieder nach vorn kippen würde, doch inzwischen war er sich sicher, da seine Körperfunktionen zurückzukehren schienen, dass ihm das gelingen würde.   
Also stieß er die Hand des Grooms zerfahren von sich weg und weil seine Sinne sich allmählich wieder begannen, im gewohnt scharfen Tempo zu reseten, regestierte er, dass die Hand voller Blut war und ihm zusätzlich, zu der bunten Mischung aus Gras und Staub das Shirt beschmierte.  
Zu wem gehört das Blut?

Owen erinnerte sich daran, wie Randall über die Wiese gerannt kam, als er mit Mae gesprochen hatte.  
Und was ist dann passiert?   
Valcon war so unruhig gewesen, dass er Mae instinktiv in den Zaum gefasst hatte, um den nervösen Mustang zu beruhigen.  
Owen kratzte sich Ratsuchend am Kopf. Mittlerweile Sicher, dass ihn die eigenen Füße ungehindert ragen würden.  
Er stieß sich von dem gemein stechenden Pfosten ab und erneut durchzuckte ihn ein reißedes Stechen von seinen Schulterblättern ausgehend, dass sich über seinen Körper ausbreitete.  
Scheiße! 

Er unterdrückte ein weiteres Stöhnen, das über seine Lippen kam und ignorierte das vibrierende Summen seines Mobiltelefons, das er nach wie vor mit der rechten Hand umklammert hielt.  
Natürlich war das Clarie, die wissen wollte was los war.   
Doch bevor er dem nicht selbst auf den Grund gelangte, hatte es kaum Sinn mit mit ihr zu reden.  
Wo ist das Pferd...?   
"Geht es?", fragte sie besorgt und Owen kniff mitleidig die Augen zusammen.   
Es waren wirklich unschöne Kratzer in ihrem glatten, vormals makellosen Barbiepuppen Gesicht.   
Das konnte unmöglich von einem Sturz vom Pferd herrühren.  
Owen räusperte sich, um zu prüfen ob seine Stimmbänder noch funktionierten und dann rau über seine Lippen schickte: "Was zur Hölle ist hier los?"  
Es klang härter als beabsichtigt und eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass es nicht so klar herauskommen würde, wie es dann doch letztenendes der Fall war.  
"Es ist in den Wald gelaufen... ich habe nicht alles gesehen...", sagte Mae hastig und in ihren blauen Augen machte sich hektische Panik breit, als die die untergehende Sonne wahrzunehmen schien.  
"Dein Pferd?", fragte Owen und er erinnerte sich an die Kraft des Mustangs, die an den Zügeln gezerrt hatte, als sich seine Hände behutsam in das Bosal gelegt hatten, "... den finden wir schon...", versuchte er ein paar beruhigende Worte zu gebrauchen und blickte zum Waldrand, der allmählich in der herankommenden Dunkelheit verschwand.  
Offensichtlich war sie deswegen völlig aufgelöst.  
"Ihre Mutter Missie...", keuchte nun Randall und seine blutverschmierten Hände drehten sich unentwegt umeinander.  
"Mom!?!" fragte Mae und Klang mehr als entsetzt.  
Sie wendete sich hastig um und blickte ihn entgeistert an.  
"Sie war im Weg und das hat es... er.. er... hat es ausgenutzt..."  
Owen blickte verwirrt von Maes entsetztem Gesicht, zum schuldbewussten Randall.  
Allmählich beschlich ihn eine Ahnung, dass es hier nicht um ein entlaufenes Pferd ging.

"Wir müssen zum Hof und nach ihr sehen... ich bin ihm sofort nachgerannt, ich dachte ich erwische ihn, bevor er das Tor passiert..." haspelte Randall die Worte unglaublich schnell heraus.  
"Du hast sie allein gelassen?!" fauchte Mae ihn derart kaltschnäuzig, dass Owen den Eindruck hatte, die blonde kleine Barbiepuppe würde ihm gleich den zauseligen Kopf von den Schultern beißen .  
Umso behutsamer wandte sich Mae vorsichtig zu Owen: "Geht es? Wir müssen zum Hof...sobald ich weiß, wie es meiner Mutter geht kümmern wir uns um dich...", sagte sie sorgenvoll und blickte über seine Schulter.  
Was hat sie denn nur...? Es ist doch alles in Ordnung.   
"Ehm...", machte er nur und erneut vibrierte das Handy in seiner Hand.   
Erst, als er dem kühlen Wald den Rücken zu wandte, bemerkte er den ungewöhnlichen Luftzug, der ihm über den Rücken strich.  
"... geh ran.. sie sorgt sich gewiss...", sagte Mae dann und Owen kam sie mit einem Schlag erwachsener vor, als noch vor einigen Minuten oder Stunden?! bei ihrer Unterhaltung am Zaun," .. das ist nicht gut für die Babys....", meinte sie fachmännisch, während Owen sie musterte und zögernd den Hörer aufnahm, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

Mae führte den Tross an, als sie mit raschen Schritten auf den Hof zu eilten .  
Erst als Owen ihr versuchte im gleichen Tempo zu flogen stellte er fest, dass irgendetwas wirklich nicht in Ordnung zu sein schien.  
Sein Rücken schmerzte höllisch, die Haut brannte wie Feuer und es fühlte sich an wie Etwas, dass er vor einiger Zeit bereits schoneinmal auf seiner Haut gefühlt hatte.  
Doch ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte schob er ihn beiseite.  
Du wirst dich in einen Nagel gelehnt haben. Nichts weiter... Ungeschickter Grady!Hättest du die Köpfe mal besser versenkt! Sei nicht so wehleidig!  
"Owen!!! " kam es aus dem Hörer. Sobald das Handy die Netzverbindung aufgebaut hatte, als er auf abheben drückte.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung...", sagte er, während er den Beiden hinterher hastete und gleichzeitig versuchte, den brennenden Schmerz zu ignorieren, den Brustkorb und Rücken aussandten.  
"Das klingt aber nicht so.... ich wollte gerade zur Farm fahren...."  
"Sie darf auf gar keinen Fall herkommen..." zischte Mae und verlangsamte den Schritt nur geringfügig, als der Hof in Sicht kam.  
Scheinbar, war es zu Hören gewesen, was Claire aus dem Telefon gerufen hatte.  
"...Nein... es gab einen..." Ja, was eigentlich?... Was ist hier passiert?! "...Unfall-- " Denke ich.   
"Bist du verletzt?!", ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
Das weiß ich nicht so ganz.   
Prima Grady, genau so solltest du das formulieren.   
Das Wird sie echt beruhigen!   
"Neiiihn...", antwortete er gedehnt und für einen Augenblick verschlug es ihm die Sprache, als er dann das niedergerissene Farmtor erblickte.  
Das konnte unmöglich das Werk Eines und auch nicht MEHRERER Pferde gewesen sein


	15. Erfahrungswerte

"Mom!"   
Mae kreischte diese Worte fast, als sie durch das Tor stürmte.  
Oder vielmehr durch das war davon übrig war.  
"Sie ist im hinteren Stall...", sagte Randall hastig und blieb dann neben dem Haupthaus unvermittelt stehen., " Ich habe deinen Großvater gerufen... er wird bei ihr sein..." vermutete er, allerdings ohne es zu wissen.

Owens Augen blieben an dem niedergerissenen Farmtor hängen und besah sich das Ausmaß der Zerstörung.   
Die schweren Metallstreben, die das hölzerne Gatter in den Angeln gehalten hatten, waren umgerissen, wie Bäume nach einem Orkan.   
Die Holzbohlen, die einst das Tor gewesen waren glichen einem Haufen Spaltholz und hatten verräterisch lange Rissspuren auf den größeren Stücken.  
Nein, nein, nein...das kann ja nicht sein.   
Denk jetzt mal logisch Grady! ----  
Owen schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken los zu werden, denn was sich in seinem Kopf zusammenbraute gefiel ihm garnicht.   
Außerdem war dieser Gedankengang mehr als abstrus.   
Jedoch wurde er das Gefühl des Déjà-vu immer weniger los, als er weitere Schritte in Richtung Stall machte.  
Fußabdrücke! Owen! Nicht Hufe!!! Schau dich doch um, der ganze Boden ist voll davon...und du hast das schoneinmal gesehen!!  
Owen hob den Kopf und schöpfte tief Luft, was er sogleich bereute, da der tiefe Atemzug in seinem Brustkorb einen widerlich, stechenden Schmerz verursachte.   
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und beschloss, die nächsten Atemzüge vorsichtiger zu machen.  
"Missie..?" ertönte nun Randalls Stimme hinter ihm und sie klang ein wenig ängstlich.  
Er war näher als Owen vermutet hatte.  
"Mom..." Maes Stimme war ein Schluchzen, als Owen in den dämmrigen Stall eintrat.  
Eine lange Spur von Blut zog sich über den gepflasterten Boden in der Stallgasse entlang so, als sei etwas darüber geschleift, oder gezogen worden.  
Oder vielleicht selbst gekrochen?  
Das Ende der Gasse gab den Blick auf den Verschlag frei, den die Williams so sehr geheimgehalten hatten, die Tür die ihn einst verschlossen hatte, hing zerstört in den Angeln.  
"Bitte sag was..." flehte Maes Stimme aus einer der Boxen.  
Owen folgte der Blutspur und sie führte zwangsläufig zu Maes schluchzender Stimme.  
Unvermittelt sah er sich einer auf dem Boden liegenden Hayleigh gegenüber, deren Tochter ihren Kopf in ihren Schoß gebettet hatte und den fassungslos daneben stehenden Greg.  
Hayleighs grünes Karohemd, das sie trug, war blutgetränkt.  
Genauso wie ihre Jeans.   
Es war garnicht genau auszumachen, wo sie überall verletzt war.   
Allerdings erinnerte das Hemd auf Bauchhöhe an ein fledderig zerrissenen Lappen.  
"Randall, du nichtsnutziger Unmensch...Jetzt tu endlich etwas und hol Hilfe....", brach sich Maes zittrige Stimme in das surreale Szenario.  
"Es muss ein Krankenwagen her..." murmelte Owen, froh darüber etwas tun zu können und  
zückte sein Handy, was der Alte ihm mit erstaunlicher Kraft aus den Händen rupfte.  
"Sind sie verrückt..?" herrscht der Alte ihn an.  
"Ihr Tochter ist schwer verletzt...", wies er ihn verwirrt auf das offensichtliche hin, " sie braucht Hilfe, Greg!"  
Greg Williams drückte ihm sein Handy zurück vor die schmerzende Brust, und knurrte: "... wir regeln das auf UNSERE Art, Hippie..."  
Owen ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören.  
Starrsinniger alter Kautz...Wenn du nicht über deinen Schatten springst, wird sie wohlmöglich draufgehen...  
In diesem Augenblick gab Hayleigh ein schwaches Stöhnen von sich und Owen beugte sich nun herunter zu Mae auf den Boden, um ihr irgendwie beizustehen.   
Wenn diese Hinterwädler schon keinen Krankenwagen rufen wollten, dann wollte er wenigstes nicht nutzlos hier herumstehen.  
"Hayleigh..Was ist passiert?", fragte er behutsam und lokalisierte nun zwei weitere große Risswunden die von ihrem Brustbein über den gesamten Oberkörper gingen.  
Du weißt es doch eigentlich!--- Mach diesen Cottoneye Joes Klar, dass du genau weißt WAS es war!  
\- Es kann aber nicht sein - Wir sind im verdammten Cedar Rapids Hunderte von Flugmeilen entfernt! -  
"Ruf den Doktor an!" zerriss nochmal die Stimme von Gerg die Luft und Randall taumelte wieder aus dem Stall.  
"Du willst den Idiotendoc kommen lassen? Gandpa?! Warum ihn denn? Mom muss in ein Krankenhaus..." die streichelte Hayleighs Gesicht vorsichtig und Owen fand es unerträglich ihre Hilflosigkeit zu spüren.  
Alles nur nicht der!  
"Er wird aber keine dummen Fragen stellen...." beharrte der Alte.  
"Er wird sie in sein Krankenhaus bringen, weil ihr Zustand ihm keine Wahl lässt, da wird man aber Fragen stellen!", meldete sich Owen nun zu Wort und der Klang seiner Stimme ließ kaum einen Zweifel zu, "...was ist hier passiert?"  
"Es sind unsere Dinge Hippie..", fauchte er und Mae ließ ein hilfloses " Gamps..." ertönen, " als Hayleigh nun die Augen aufschlug und vorsichtig nach der Hand ihrer Tochter langte.  
"Mom... Es kommt gleich Hilfe.." beruhigte sie sie erleichtert, was Hayleigh nur ein schwaches Lächeln abrang.   
Owen war sich nichtmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt wirklich etwas mitbekam.  
"Ihre Dinge haben offensichtlich nicht so ganz funktioniert... oder wollen sie mir weismachen, dass das eines ihrer Pferde war, Greg!" gab er dann ruhig zurück.  
Der Alte kniff verbissen den Mund zusammen und nur seine Augen spiegelten die Verzweiflung wider, die in seinem Inneren darum kämpfte, sein Geheimnis zu bewahren und gleichzeitig irgendetwas zu tun, dass seiner Tochter helfen würde.

Randall kehrte mit einem Verbandskasten und einem Arm voller Decken zurück.   
"Der Doc ist unterwegs ...", sagte er und schlug eine der Decken auf, damit sie Hayleigh darauf ablegen konnten.  
Als Owen dem Mann half, ihren Körper anzuheben, durchzuckte ihn ein erneuter Schmerz und ein weiteres Mal fragte er sich ernsthaft was mit ihm passiert war.  
Wie ein plötzlicher Silberstreif, der sich vor ein geistiges Auge schiebt, hatte er mit einem Mal eine Erinnerung an grüne Schuppen, die so nah vor seinem Gesicht gewesen waren, dass es ihm die Sich versperrte.   
Es war derart aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, als hätte man ein Licht ausgeknipst.  
Er kniff die Augen zu, um sich zu sortieren und machte sich nun an dem mitgebrachten Verbandskasten zu schaffen, indem er herausholte, was nötig war, um Hayleigh irgendwie erstzuversorgen.  
"Na wunderbar, ganz wunderbar...."brummelte Greg und wendete den umstehenden Personen den Rücken.  
Erst als er die Stimme seiner Tochter vernahm, kam etwas wie eine Regung in seine verhärteten Züge, als er sich wieder herumdrehte um ihr zuzuhören.  
"Dad. Es hat mich einfach überrannt. Ich habe mich mit der Mistforke gewehrt.Aber ich habe es nur verletzt und das hat es noch wütender gemacht. Es ist zu groß geworden..." keuchte sie unter letzter Kraftanstrengung, "...es rennt jetzt dardraußen herum und ist gefährlich...Schau doch was es mit mir gemacht hat? Man kann es nicht unter Kontrolle halten!Du musst es finden und....", dann ließ sie einen Seufzer vernehmen, der ihre Stimme noch leiser machte: "... bitte Dad...du musst es töten!"

Die Reifen eines Wagens waren auf dem Kies im Hof zu hören und Randall eilte zum Tor um nachzusehen.   
Wenig später kehrte er mit niemand geringerem als Jacob MacElroy zurück.  
"Als wäre die Katastrophe nicht schon schlimm genug...", seufze Owen kaum hörbar resigniert, drückte sich schwerfällig nach oben und sah Jacob zu, wie er geschäftig mit einem Arztkoffer bewaffnet auf Hayleigh zu schritt.  
Es hatte ein derart heroisches Gebaren an sich, dass es Owen vorkam, als bewege er sich in einer schlechten Filmkulisse.  
"Seltsam, dass sich immer irgendwie die Frauen in deiner Nähe verletzen, Owen...", meinte Jacob spöttisch, als sein Blick auf ihn fiel, während er Hayleigh routiniert untersuchte.  
Owen verdrehte die Augen.  
"Jahh," stöhne er, "und ausgerechnet DU bist dann der strahlende Held...Welch tragischer Umstand..."  
Ich brauche bloß noch einen Titel für diesen Scheiß - Film  
Ohne weitere Worte wendete Jacob sich seiner Arbeit zu, versorgte einige der Wunden notdürftig, und zog eine Spritze auf.  
"Das wird gleich besser Hayleigh... ich bringe dich ins Krankenhaus... Ich rufe die Ambulanz..." damit zückte er ein Mobiltelefon.  
Hab ich doch gesagt! Immerhin ist er sich seiner Pflichten als Arzt bewusst!  
"NEIN Jake...! Ich will hier kein Aufsehen!" keifte Greg ihn an, doch Jacob machte eine nickende Kopfbewegung und ein beruhigendes "Schhh..." Geräusch, "es war doch ein Pferdeunfall nehme ich an...?" fragte er und es klang, als sei er Teil einer Verschwörung.  
"Das ist doch jetzt nicht euer Ernst...", kam es schwach von Mae, die sich nun auch vom Boden aufrappelte, nicht ohne vorsichtig ihre Mutter zuvor auf eine zusammengefaltete Decke zu betten.  
"Ja...",sagte der Alte, " es war ein Unfall mit den Pferden..." fügte er dann matt hinzu.  
Und Mae ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören.

Als der Rettungwagen Hayleigh wenig später abtransportierte fand Mae als erstes ihre Sprache wieder: " Gramps...Du weißt dass es kein Pferd war...!"  
Jacob ging auf sie zu und fasste sie am Kinn und schob ihre lädierte Wange ins schummrige Licht der Stalllaterne.  
"Das sieht ja unschön aus...", meinte er sorglos, " ich kümmere mich darum, warte..." er ging, um seinen Koffer zu holen und als er an Owen vorbeikam, der sich inzwischen dem Verschlag zugewendet hatte, um diesen zu inspizieren, stieß er einen leisen, erstaunten Pfiff aus.  
"Wow! Wen hat es denn noch alles erwischt...?" er stellte diese Frage, als ginge es um eine erneute Runde im Kettenkarrussell, statt um medizinische Versorgung.   
Scheinbar war Dr. MacElroy ganz in seinem Element.  
"Es ist ihm über den Rücken gelatscht...", antwortete Mae resigniert und blickte schuldbewusst in Owens Richtung, ".. .und dann im Wald verschwunden..."  
Was zum Henker ist mir bitte... Worüber....gelatscht?  
Owen blickte unverständlich von Einem zum Anderen und als der Alte nuschelte: "Ich hätte niemals einen Hippie hier beschäftigen sollen...."  
Kam ihm eine weitere Erinnerung zurück, die ihm gleichzeitig ins Gedächtnis rief, wann genau ihm die Lichter ausgegangen waren.  
Nämlich als Randall wild fuchtelnd über die Wiese gekommen war, war Etwas derart pfeilschnell aus dem Wald auf ihn, Mae und das Pferd zugeschossen gekommen, dass er sich lediglich an berstendes Holz Maes Markerschütternden Schrei und Echsenhaut erinnerte.  
...und Du weißt WAS es war!  
Ihm war die Luft weggeblieben, als sich die Welt u ihn herum drehte, und das nächste, an das er sich erinnerte, war sein Aufwachen im Dreck.  
"Eigentlich will ich garnicht wissen WAS es war kleine Mae... mich geht es nichts an, was sich hier zuträgt...", murmelte er und trat nun so nah an Owen heran, dass er hinter ihm zum Stehen kam.  
"Kümmer dich lieber um...." begann Owen, als er Jacob derart in seiner Nähe wähnte Kann der Typ nicht einfach verschwinden?... Das ganze Rätsel hier ist ohne ihn schon sonderbar genug "VERDAMMT!", fauchte Owen ihn dann unvermittelt an, als Jacob nun sein Shirt am Rücken hochgezogen hatte.   
Es tat so unfassbar weh, dass er es ihn alles an Beherrschung kostete, die er noch aufbringen konnte, um sich nicht postwendend umzudrehen um ihm eine zu langen, sobald seine Hände den Stoff des T -Shirts hochgezogen hatten.  
Unqualifizierter Dr. Doolittle! Verdammte Scheiße!!!  
"Japp... dass glaube ich sogar...", machte MacElroy wissend und konnte ein gewisses Maß an Schadenfreude in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen,"... ein recht netter Abdruck von ...eins..."  
"Shhhh!!""  
"....Zwei.."  
"Verdammtnochmal!!!!!!"  
"....Drei...hmm... Was auch immer... ",  
mit jedem Aufzählen, zerrte er mit den Fingern fachmännisch die Löcher in seinem Fleisch auseinander, die sich in seine Haut gebohrt hatten, was Owen bei dem Mal einen weiteren Fluch entlockte und seinen Unterkiefer verkrampfte, indem er sich auf die Zähne biss, um die Beherrschung nicht vollends zu verlieren.  
"GOTTVERFLUCHT! Lass deine Finger bei dir , oder ich schwör dir, ich hau dir eine aufs MAUL!!!" presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wendete sich zu ihm.   
Wie sehr er es hasste vor MacElroy so ausgeliefert dazustehen.  
Jacob freute es allerdings offensichtlich, dass er soviel an Oberhand hatte.   
So dass er völlig zu vergessen schien, warum er eigentlich herbestellt worden war. Er   
grinste ihn breit an.  
"Du musst mit ins St.Lucas kommen. Das kann ich nicht hier behandeln...das muss man nähen..", fuhr Jacob dann unbeeidruckt fort.  
Als Owen einen Schritt nach vorne trat, kniff er ein weiteres Mal die Augen zusammen, als ihn das Stechen in seinem Brustkorb daran erinnerte, dass hier keineswegs irgendetwas in Ordnung war.  
"Jahh... ich nehme an... da tut es auch weh...es ist nicht zu übersehen....." machte Jacob wissend, leicht stupste er Owen mit dem Finger vor die Brust und Owen ließ ein unterdrücktes Keuchen hören.   
Er hatte genau die richtige Stelle getroffen.  
Dieser Bastard!   
\- Das ist sein Job! Grady! -  
"Ich geh nirgendwo hin.." beteuerte Owen, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
Das wäre ja noch schöner, dass DU mir sagt was ich tun soll!  
und wendete sich dann an Greg, "... ich weiß nicht WAS ihnen da abhanden gekommen ist. Aber sie müssen zusehen, dass sie es wieder herbeikriegen. Denn wenn es hungrig ist, wird der Schutz ihrer Privatsphäre zu ihrem kleinsten Problem..."  
"Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht Hippie!" knarrte der Alte.  
"Wo haben sie es her?", fragte Owen unbeeidruckt weiter: "... ich würde zu gerne wissen wie sie daran gekommen sind. Und vor allem WAS ist es?"  
Der Alte schüttelte den Kopf und wendete sich ab, doch Owen hielt ihn am Arm, was er für den kurzen Augenblick bereute, als sein durchgerüttelter Körper ihn abermals mit Nachdruck daran erinnerte, dass er alles andere als unversehrt war.  
Erneut stieß er Luft durch die Zähne.  
Verdammt nochmal!  
"...ich weiß nicht wovon du redest....", sagte Williams unbeirrt.  
"Gramps!"... meinte Mae vorwurfsvoll, wandte sich dann an Owen und seufzte resigniert : " Es ist ein Dinosaurier....ich weiß das klingt lächerlich, aber...."  
Owen unterbrach sie spöttisch lachend: "Das weiß ich auch.... ich wollte wissen was für Einer! Mir ist es lieber ich weiß, womit ich es zu tun habe."


	16. Das Vermächtnis des Dennis Nerdy

Claire lief in der kleinen Küche ihrer Schwester auf und ab.   
Das Mobiltelefon mit der Kante verzweifelt an die Lippen gepresst, versuchte sie wieder mal, wie sooft in letzter Zeit, Herrin über ihre Gefühle zu werden.  
Karen und ihre Söhne saßen auf der Küchenbank am Fenster und beobachteten sie argwöhnisch.  
Jedoch traute sich keiner der Drei ein Wort zu sprechen.   
Zu angespannt war die Stimmung die in der Luft lag.

Sie würde keinesfalls hier sitzen und warten, doch die Stimmen und Geräusche die vor nicht ganz zwanzig Minuten aus ihrem Handy gekommen waren, machten ihr Angst.  
Sein: „ Nein!" auf die Frage ob er verletzt sei, hatte nicht unbedingt so geklungen, als sei es die Wahrheit.  
Sie wusste genau wie er klang, wenn er sie beruhigen, sie in Sicherheit wiegen wollte, obwohl alles andere dagegen sprach.  
Er war nicht hier – und nicht zu wissen was ihn daran hinderte, zu ihr zurück zu kehren, wie er es in den vergangenen Tagen getan hatte, als sei es eine alltäglich wirkende Routine, ließ ihr Gedankenkarussell wilde Kreise fahren.  
Es verursachte einen dicken Kloß, der ihr im Hals steckte und das Schlucken schwer machte.  
Warum hat diese kleine Göre ihm zugerufen, dass du auf keinen Fall herkommen sollst?   
Sie musste die Enkelin des Farmers sein, von der er erzählt hatte.   
Jedoch war es ihr so unbedeutend vorgekommen, dass sie sich nichteinmal ihren Namen gemerkt hatte.  
Bist du dir denn auch sicher, dass du das gehört hast Claire?  
Es könnte alles Mögliche sein, was sie ihm gesagt hat.   
-Ich habe vielleicht ein Problem damit, mich im Augenblick unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber mit meinen Ohren ist alles in bester Ordnung! -   
„Willst du...", brach Karen tapfer die Stille und wurde prompt von ihrer Schwester mit der Unerbitterlichkeit einer niedersausenden Axt harsch unterbrochen: „WAS DENKST DU DENN?!"  
„SCHREI SIE NICHT AN!", kam es unerwartet von Zach, der sich offensichtlich in der Pflicht fühlte, als ältester, anwesender Mann im Hause Mitchell seine Mum zu vereidigen.  
Karen huschte ein zärtliches Lächeln über das Gesicht und strich in Dankbarkeit, über die durchaus heroisch gemeinte Geste ihres Ältesten, über seinen Rücken.  
„Is' schon gut Schatz...", murmelte sie.  
"Es gibt keinen Grund dich anzuschreien..."murmelte der Teenager und blickte dabei seine Tante zornig an.  
Claire, die zuvor innegehalten hatte, um ihre Gedanken so vielleicht besser ordnen zu können, startete eine erneute Runde Hin - und Herlauf, ohne auf ihn einzugehen.  
Dann blieb sie abrupt stehen, weil das Handy in ihrer Hand vibrierte.  
„Owen!", entfuhr es ihr leise quietschend – obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht hatte laut sagen wollen – die Enttäuschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie den Anruf entgegennahm, und erkannt hatte, dass er es NICHT war.  
„Claire hier...", zischte also sie mehr als genervt.   
Karen versuchte zu Lauschen, ob sie den Anrufer am anderen Ende verstehen konnte, jedoch war es genauso totenstill in ihrer Küche, wie zuvor, als Claire verzweifelt herumgelaufen war.  
Lediglich das Ticken der Wanduhr brach sich in die gespannte Stille, bis sie eine kaum zu vernehmende Frauenstimme aus dem Gerät hören konnte: "....Amber....".   
Karen runzelte die Stirn:   
Wenn sie sich Recht entsann, war das doch der Name von Owens Schwester....  
Leider war der Rest, den Amber sagte, nicht mehr zu verstehen, denn Claire war zu weit von ihr weggetreten.  
So konnte sie bloß den Gesprächsfetzen ihrer Schwester lauschen.  
„...Toll, da sind wir schonmal zu Zweit...", rumpelte sie, „ ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich bin kurz davor die Nerven zu verlieren, und das passt mir garnicht....Du bist, wo?! Warum das denn?...Aber das letzte Gespräch mit Ow...ja?...Okay..Ehm... Okay 2922 Skyview Lane in Shueyville...jetzt gleich?!...Ja gut, ich warte..." dann legte Clarie den Hörer auf und funkelte mit ihren hellgrünen Augen finster in die halbdunkle Küche.  
„Ich fahre jetzt zu dieser beschissenen Farm! Sobald Amber hier ist!" verkündete sie.

Der alte Williams starrte Owen an und seine buschigen, grauen Brauen zogen sich so eng zusammen, dass es den Anschein hatte, als wären sie ein einziger haariger Strich in seinem zerfurchten Gesicht.  
„Ich bin nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt...!" grummelte er ihn an und setzte ein leises irgendwie kleinlaut klingendes:„Hippie" hinzu.  
„Ehm Mae... ich glaube deine Phantasie geht mit dir durch..." kam es nun von Jacob und er heftete seinen Blick auf Owen, der die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt hatte und leicht eingeknickt vor ihm stand.   
Die Aussage, dass der Unfall, der sich hier ereignet hatte, auf das Konto eines Urzeitmonsters ging, würde so einigen Verletzungen, die er von der Farm kommend behandelt hatte, einen Sinn geben.   
Er hätte Maes Worten nicht einen Funken Glauben geschenkt, wenn er nicht zuvor in Claires und Owens Vergangenheit so tüchtig gegraben hätte.   
Weshalb sein Verstand ihm eigentlich unentwegt leise zurief, dass es tatsächlich so war und doch schob er es auf die wilde Phantasie eines allzu quirligen Teenagers.  
Denn es wollte einfach nicht in seine Vorstellung von Logik passen, dass sich eines dieser Tiere, die vor ein paar Monaten in aller Medien Munde gewesen waren, tatsächlich in Cedar Rapids befand.  
Einem völlig falschen Kontinent.  
Hier!   
Praktisch vor seiner Haustür!  
Das war völlig absurd!  
Es schien, als würde alles mit diesem Idioten, der Claire abgegriffen hatte, hier zusammenfinden, obwohl es keineswegs zusammengehörte.  
Am Ende hatte er das Ganze noch selbst angezettelt und spielte jetzt das Unschuldslamm.  
Es war klar zu erkennen gewesen, dass sein Augenmerk besonders auf den Tieren lag, die nach dem Kollaps auf der Insel zurückgeblieben waren.  
Owen hatte es in der Pressekonferenz, die es im Internet kurz nach der Katastrophe zu sehen gab,oft genug betont.   
In den kurzen Berichten, die er sich nach dem Erscheinen von Claire in ihrer Heimatstadt angesehen hatte, war es in fast jeder Sequenz kurz aufgetaucht.   
Vielleicht hat ER es am Ende hierher gebracht... 

„Natürlich... ihre Phantasie...", stöhnte Owen genervt und drehte sich zu Greg um: „Von mir aus, dann werde ich es eben allein herausfinden...was das Ganze wesentlich schwieriger macht...aber es ist ja nicht so, dass ich DAS nicht gewöhnt wäre...", fuhr er dann seufzend fort und wendete sich zur Scheune.  
„Was hast du denn bitte vor?" fragte Jacob entrüstet.  
Owen trat nun wieder ein paar Schritte zurück und fasst ihm tief in die Augen: „Irgendein prähistorisches Raubtier läuft frei dort herum.." und er wies mit einem Finger auf den Wald „...dahinter fängt dein wunderbar verschlafenes Nest an, in dem ihr alle so gerne eure Geheimnisse für euch behaltet und auf das du so unglaublich stolz bist. Was glaubst du was geschieht, wenn es im Wald nichts mehr zu fressen findet...?"

Jacob starrte Owen an, als wäre er die Maus in den Klauen der Katze.   
Dieser jedoch, ließ seine Worte wirken und hielt weiterhin seinen Blick ernst auf Jacob gerichtet.  
Greg ließ ein tiefes Schnaufen hören, packte Owen schließlich unsanft am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich.  
„Randall....", keifte er seinen Groom an, der ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort, wie ein herbei gepfiffener Hund folgte.  
In einiger Entfernung zu den Anderen blieb er stehen und gab Owen einen kurzen Moment, um zu sich kommen, denn er musste weiterhin dagegen ankämpfen, sich nicht von seinem eigenen Körper zur Stecke bringen zu lassen.  
Er unterdrückte keuchend den Schmerz während der Alte sagte: „Wer bist du? Bist du von einer Behörde oder so?"  
„Ich bin..." fing Owen an, doch er unterbrach ihn barsch: „ ÜBERLEGE dir gut was du sagst Hippie! Das rate ich dir...Wenn du von einer Behörde bist die... dann..." mit einem Mal geriet er ins Stocken und er blickte Hilflos zu seinem Groom, der seinerseits sofort anfing zu stammeln: „...ich habe es von meinem Neffen...er hat es aus dem Labor von BIOSYN mitgenommen. Mein Bruder war auf dieser Insel, bevor sie diesen Freizeitpark: Jurassic World dort aufgebaut haben. Sie haben ihn losgeschickt, um etwas zu suchen, dass sein Kollege von der Insel schmuggeln sollte, als dort in den Neunzigern alles außer Kontrolle geriet. BIOSYN hat gut dafür bezahlt..."  
Owen kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte ihn fragend an.   
War BIOSYN nicht die Firma, die in direkter Konkurrenz zu INGen mit Dinosaurier DNA geforscht hatte, bevor sie von ihr aufgekauft worden war?

Es hatte ihn nie großartig interessiert, welche Firma genau die DNA zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, um die Tiere zu züchten, es waren am Ende doch alles dieselben Verbrecher.   
Jedoch wusste er soviel, dass es vor INGen ein Unternehmen gegeben hatte, das sich ebenfalls mit der Materie beschäftigte und dann pleite gegangen war.  
„... und er wollte auch nur ein Stück vom Kuchen... ich habe es nie haben wollen..." schwadronierte Randall weiter.   
Owen hatte ihn noch niemals so viele zusammenhängende Sätze sprechen hören, dass ihn sein Redefluss einigermaßen überforderte.   
Zumal die Informationen mit denen er um sich warf, einfach nur unglaublich waren, und ebenso konfus.  
Als er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, unterbrach er ihn aufgebracht: „Wovon reden sie denn?", allmählich verlor er die Geduld gegenüber dem seltsamen Mann, der wie ein Häuflein Elend vor ihm stand.  
„Sein dämlicher Bruder, dieser Nerdy, hat ihn sitzen lassen mit dem Untier..." fauchte Greg.  
„Er hat diese Barbosol – Dose tatsächlich gefunden. Es waren noch ein paar Intakt... die hat er mitgenommen... und eines davon haben wir jetzt...hier... ihm Wald..." Randalls Stimme wurde immer leiser und sein Blick schweifte hektisch zum Waldsaum, als ihm die Tragweite seiner Worte zum ersten Mal so richtig bewusst wurde.  
Owen stockte der Atem.  
Ihm dämmerte allmählich, wovon sein Gegenüber in einem fort faselte.  
„Von dem alten Park?!" fragte er dann mit belegter Stimme, „ Jurassic Park?"  
Randall nickte stumm.  
„Welche DNA...?", setzte Owen knapp seine Fragerei fort.  
„Me...metri..o..ra... ich habe keine Ahnung... etwas das Hühner frisst und...Ratten..." er schien wirklich verzweifelt.  
„Wie sieht es aus ?"  
„Seine Haut ist...irgendwie gestreift...wie ein Tiger...es hat so kleine Hörner...." Er zeigte mit den Fingern an seinem eigenen Kopf, eine Position und malte etwas in die Luft.   
Dann blickte er zu Owen, dessen Mine keinen Ausdruck widerspiegelte.  
"Groß? "  
Owen versuchte routiniert abzuspulen, was sein Verstand ihm zur Verfügung stellte, um die Situation auszuloten.  
"Nicht so groß...nicht ausgewachsen... noch nicht..."   
Randall spielte weiterhin nervös mit den Händen, versuchte damit eine ungefähre Höhe anzudeuten und starrte dann wie ein getadeltes Schulkind auf seine dreckigen Stiefel.  
„Metriacanthosaurus? Ist es das?"  
„Ja....Woher..." fing Randall an und jetzt blickte er ihn wieder an.  
Doch Owen wandte den Kopf zur Scheune.  
„WER BIST DU VERDAMMT HIPPIE?!" fauchte nun Greg abermals und drehte Owen fest am Arm packend zu sich herum.  
„Er war in Jurassic World, Gramps..." meldete sich nun Mae kleinlaut zu Wort. 

Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich an die Männer herangeschlichen hatte.  
Umso verwunderter starrten sie sie nun an.  
„Diesem Dreckspark?... Sag bloß du bist auch einer von denen...?" damit wies er voller Verachtung auf Randall, der abwehrend den Kopf schüttelte und dann murmelte: "Das ist nicht wahr...und du weißt das..."  
Owen ließ ein verächtlich, schnaubendes Lachen vernehmen und er schaute geradewegs an dem Alten vorbei.  
„...woher weißt du das überhaupt Mae?" fragte Greg dann doch interessiert.  
Mae hielt ihr Handy in die Luft.  
„Google Gramps.... Ich habe seinen Namen gegoogelt..."

"In welchen Schwierigkeiten steckt er diesmal?" seufzte Amber mit ihrer dunklen Stimme, die Claire irgendwie vermisst hatte, als sie neben ihr in den Wagen stieg.  
Sie starrte ihre Beifahrerin eine Weile unverhohlen an.  
Das blauschwarze, dichte Haar zu einem behelfsmäßigen Dutt auf ihrem Kopf festgebunden, schaute sie voller Tatendrang geradeaus. So, als würde Claire sie geradewegs in einen Vergnügungspark, zum nächsten Abenteuer fahren wollen und in ihrem Gesicht war nichteinmal der Anflug von Sorge zu erkennen.  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du mich verstanden hast...", fragte Clarie sicherheitshalber vorsichtig nach und konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht wenden.  
Erst jetzt, wandte sich Amber zu ihr um: "Was muss ich denn verstehen, Claire..?", seufzte sie mit einem derart mütterlichen Unterton, der in Claire dann doch leichten Ärger hochkochen ließ.

Aber statt sie anzufahren, wie es die innere Clarie unentwegt von ihr verlangte, antwortete sie ruhig: "Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob er überhaupt in welchen steckt... es ist nur so, dass ich eigentlich versucht habe, mit ihm zu telefonieren und was dann aus dem Telefon kam, hat mich sehr beunruhigt..."  
Du kannst so herrlich untertreiben!   
Würdest du jetzt bitte zusehen, dass du losfährst, am besten ohne dieses Übermuttergroßeschwestertier...?   
Was sitzt sie überhaupt hier?  
Schick sie weg!  
LOS!   
Steig aaaauuuus!  
Was will sie hier!?   
Claire tu endlich was!   
Paniiik!I  
Es war, als werfe sich die innere Claire wie ein trotziges Kleinkind gegen eine fest verschlossene Tür.  
Beseelt von dem Wunsch, heraus zu kommen und die Dinge auf ihre Art zu regeln.  
Panik verbreitend!   
Rebellisch - und immer der eigenen Nase nach!  
"MICH hat es eher beunruhigt, dass uns Nachwuchs ins Haus steht....", lachte Amber unbekümmert, " und das ich ihn, seit ich ihm dazu gratuliert habe, nicht mehr erreiche. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues. Gut erreichbar war Owen noch nie. Außerdem wollte ich ihn sehen...bevor Lindsay euch noch ihren Besuch antut. Claire, das willst du nicht. Ich musste allerdings Rose davon abhalten mitzukommen. Sie hat den Koffer gepackt und saß schon im Flur."  
Claire verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln.  
" Lindsay wird vermutlich keine Luftsprünge gemacht haben, dass ausgerechnet ICH es bin, die ihr nun weitere Enkel schenkt...." vermutete sie. Für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessend, dass es sie eigentlich in Richtung Farm drängte.  
"Was macht er eigentlich auf dieser Farm?" fragte Amber ihrer Frage ausweichend.  
Als würde sich Clarie nun wieder auf ihre eigentliche Mission besinnen, schaffte sie es nun endlich sich aus dem Bann ihres Anblicks zu lösen und ließ den Motor von Karens Wagen an.  
Weißt du eigentlich das es dringend Zeit für deinen Benz wird?   
Wir müssen zurück in ein zivilisiertes Leben!  
Das hier ist nichts für dich.  
Beleidigt verzog sich die nervige, innere Stimme daraufhin zurück, in ihr eigens Universum.  
Gut so.  
Wenn sie schmollte, konnte sie endlich aufhören, ihre Gedanken zu sabotieren.  
" Er...arbeitet dort..." gab Claire zurück und reihte sich in den Verkehr ein.  
Amber zog verwundert, fragend die perfekt gezupfte Braue hoch.  
"Ach...", war alles was sie herausbrachte.  
Und für diesen Augenblick war Claire froh, ihre Gedanken nicht lesen zu können.

Greg legte die zwei Repertierbüchsen auf die schmale Bank in der Sattelkammer, auf der man normalerweise saß, um seine Stiefel anzuziehen.  
"Das ist alles?", fragte Owen und nahm eine der 60cm Büchsen in die Hand und begutachtete den Schaft, der aus dunklem Nussbaumholz gefertigt war.  
Es schien, als würde Greg die Waffen sorgsam pflegen und in Schuss halten.   
Doch ob es wirklich ausreichte, sich gegen den Metricanthosaurus zu erwehren, hielt er für fraglich.  
Jedoch rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass Randall davon gesprochen hatte, dass es sich um ein Jungtier handelte.  
Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie sich ein solches Tier benahm.   
In Jurassic World hatte es zwei solcher Exemplare gegeben und er hatte sich nur kurz um sie gekümmert, bevor der eigentlich zuständige Kollege diesen Job übernahm, als dieser endlich sein Visum bekommen hatte.  
Er wusste nicht viel darüber.  
Sind nicht alle Carnivoren gleich?   
Sie habe doch nur das eine Ziel!  
Jagen um zu überleben!   
Das ist ihr Instinkt.  
"Sie denken: Ich will fressen... ich will jagen... ich will...", ...  
ein kurzes Lächeln überflog sein Gesicht, als die Erinnerung vor seinem geistigen Auge aufflackerte - wie er Clarie mit der eindeutigen Geste gefoppt hatte, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken und sie daran zu erinnern, das sie das Innere seines Bungalows nur zu gut kannte.  
Es war nur wenige Stunden vor der Katastrophe gewesen.  
Und jetzt stand er allen Ernstes mitten im Hinterland von Cedar Rapids und dachte über ähnliche Dinge nach.   
Mit nichts vor sich, als die blank polierten Mauser eines kauzigen Farmers.   
Der diese Dinger in seinem Leben wohl öfter poliert, als genutzt hatte.

Die beiden Saurier hatten nicht im Rudel gejagt, wie die Raptoren.  
Sie duldeten einander.   
Und ein Jeder hatte in dem umzäunten Areal der Attraktion: "Kajakfahrt durch die Kreidezeit", seinen angestammten Platz, den er selten verließ, oder dem anderen Tier in die Quere kam.  
Bestenfalls konnte er also sagen, dass das Kerlchen auf der Suche nach einem eigenen Territorium war, das er sich erobern konnte.  
Doch wie groß würde das sein?  
"Was erwartest du denn Hippie? Ich bin bloß ein Farmer..." fauchte Greg ihn an und war beleidigt darüber, das ihm seine Waffen nicht genug zu sein schienen.  
Owen nahm eine der Mauser Büchsen auf und knickte den Lauf ab, um hineinzusehen.   
Dann wendete er seinen Blick wieder zu dem Alten.  
"Ich weiß, dass es ihnen Spaß macht mich abzuwerten, indem sie mich so nennen...", sagte er in gewohnt ruhigem Ton., "... allerdings gefällt mir das nicht.", erklärte er weiter, als hätte er ein trotziges Kind vor sich, "...wenn sie möchten, dass ich versuche ihren Arsch zu retten, dann springen sie über ihren eigenen,verkauzten Schatten und benutzen meinen Namen! OWEN!"  
Er hob nur leicht die Stimme, als er das letzte Wort aussprach, dennoch hatte der Klang seiner Worte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt.  
Gregs Gesichtsausdruck ließ keine Zweifel offen, dass er so schnell nicht wieder "Hippie" zu ihm sagen würde.

"Werde ich hier noch gebraucht? Bei eurem kleinen Abenteuer?", meldete sich Jake nun spöttisch zu Wort und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner Jeans.  
Owen blickte ihn an und versuchte so flach wie möglich zu atmen, was ihm , wie er festgestellt hatte, am wenigsten Schmerzen bereitete.  
"Mach dich nützlich und bleib bei Mae!", sagte er dann.  
Jake stieß verächtlich Luft durch die Zähne.  
"Tzeh!Ich bin doch kein Babysitter..."  
"HEY!", fauchte Mae ihn an und Jacob zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein.  
Owen nickte ihr mit einer entschuldigenden Geste zu.  
"Ich zweifel' sowieso daran, dass du weit kommst...", meinte Jake dann wissend, "Ich gehe davon aus, dass du eine Rippenfraktur hast, von den Verletzungen auf deinem Rücken ganz zu Schweigen.... aber ich bin ja hier bloß der Arzt..."  
Owen verdrehte die Augen.  
"Jahh, dass ist aber gerade nicht gefragt..." gab er dann zurück und ließ mit einem Ruck die Waffe zuschnappen, was er postwendend bereute, als es ihn schmerzhaft selbst durchruckte, "Ich möchte viel lieber wissen, warum sie dieses Tier überhaupt hier gehalten haben...zu welchem Zweck?" nuschelte er, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Randall, oder Greg und hoffte, einer von ihnen würde ihm trotz der Situation, eine Antwort darauf geben können.

Das Geräusch von knirschendem Kies unter den Reifen eines Fahrzeugs unterbrach die Unterhaltung, als sich Karens Familienkutsche auf den Innenhof schob.  
Der Lichtkegel der Scheinwerfer schnitt wie die Schneide eines Laserschwertes, scharf in die inzwischen herangekommene Dunkelheit.  
"Wer ist das denn?" knurrte Randall und Owen hätte am liebsten laut geflucht, als er sah wer dem Wagen entstieg!


	17. Mertriacanthosaurus

Claire ging zielstrebig auf die erleuchtete Scheune zu, nachdem sie den Wagen abgestellt hatte.  
Sie war noch nie hier gewesen. Jedoch wusste sie von Karen wo diese Ranch war und für einen Augenblick bereute sie es, dass sie sich hier nicht auskannte. Denn in der Dunkelheit in der der Hof lag, war es so schon schwierig genug sich zu orientieren.  
"Na, dass ist ja wie zu Hause...", murmelte Amber hinter ihr im spöttischen Unterton, " nichts als Wald und Fläche... und kein Mensch da... ich weiß warum er hier arbeiten wollte...", jetzt lachte sie unbekümmert und folgte Claire dicht auf den Fersen zum Scheunentor, das wie ein offener Mund dalag und sein Licht in den Hof hinauszuspucken schien.  
"Hallo?", fragte Claire zögerlich gegen den Lichtschein an und trat einen weiteren, zaghaften Schritt darauf zu.  
Schatten bewegten sich im Inneren ,doch der Kontrast zwischen Hell und Dunkel ließ sie nur Umrisse erkennen.  
Wie aus dem Nichts erschien plötzlich ein struppiger, älterer Mann in der Tür, dessen Konturen, fast sämtliches Licht schluckten, so dass der Schatten, den er auf Claire warf, es ihr möglich machten, in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Oder vielmehr den Teil, der nicht von grauen Bartwuchs umwuchert war.  
"Wer sind sie...?" kam es dunkel aus dem Mund des Mannes, während Claire einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zuging.  
"Sind sie Mr. Williams?" fragte sie fest und reckte das Kinn vor.  
"Wer will das denn wissen?" kam es von ihrem Gegenüber zurück.  
Erst jetzt schob sich Amber neben sie.  
"Entschuldigen sie, wir suchen einen ihrer Arbeiter..." sagte sie schnell in der Hoffnung, dass sich anbahnende Eis zwischen den Beiden zu brechen, bevor es weiter anwachsen würde.  
"Tatsächlich...", kam es zurück und der Alte hob eine Braue," ist es dafür nicht ein bisschen spät?", sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht war das reinste Pokerface.  
Irgendetwas war seltsam und als Amber unbemerkt einen Blick in die Stallgasse warf entdeckte sie die Blutspur auf dem Boden.  
"Also eigentlich müsste er inzwischen zu Hause sein, was er aber nicht ist - und darum sind wir hier um nach dem Rechten zu schauen...", sagte sie schnell.

 

In diesem Augenblick zerriss ein unwirklicher Ton die Nachtstille.  
Da schlagartige Gefühl, das Claire überkam, war kurz davor ihren Beinen, den Dienst zu versagen und gleichzeitig zweifelte sie an ihrem Verstand.   
Sie wandte den Kopf zum Waldrand von dem der Ton gekommen war.   
Dieses fauchende Zwitschern konnte einfach nicht real sein...   
Nicht hier...  
nicht in Cedar Rapids...  
Die Stalltür schob sich in diesem Augenblick ganz auf und eine vertraute Hand packte Claire unsanft am Arm und zerrte sie ins Innere.  
Bevor sie sich orientieren konnte, erschien Amber neben ihr, die offensichtlich auf gleiche Weise in den Stall befördert worden war.  
"Tür zu Greg! Jetzt können sie von mir aus weiter geheimnisvoll sein!" knurrte Owen den Alten an und stellte sich dem verdutzten Blick seiner Schwester und Claire, in deren Augen er lesen konnte, wie entgeistert sie war und zog die Tür ins Schloss.  
"Was soll das hier denn werden?" fragte Amber forsch, blickte in die Runde und dann ihren Bruder an - ein leichter Anflug von Sorge mischte sich in ihren eigentlich unbekümmerten Ausdruck, "...was ist denn mit dir passiert? " dann trat sie näher auf ihn zu und Owen unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.  
"Owen?..." fragte Claire nun, und alles in ihrem Gesicht verlangte nach Erklärung.  
"Könntest du deinen Weiberhaufen vielleicht irgendwie im ..Zaum halten Hip..." nuschelte der Alte grantig und unterbrach sich selbst und setzte in übertriebenem Ton hinzu: "OWEN!"  
"Es ist alles okay...", meinte Owen und griff nach dem Repertierer.  
"Natürlich!", meinte Amber spöttisch, die mit einem fachmännischen Blick erfasst hatte, dass ihr Bruder wie gedruckt log, "... es ist nicht zu übersehen WIE okay alles ist..."

"Da draußen...."stammelte nun Claire, die immernoch versuchte einzuordnen, wie dieses Nublarische Geräusch nach Cedar Rapids gelangen konnte.   
Jedoch die Situation, die sich ihr darbot eigentlich keine Zweifel mehr offen ließ, was sich hier abspielte.  
Das hier waren eindeutig Jagtvorereitungen.  
Es war schließlich noch nicht so lange her, dass sie das beobachtet hatte.  
"... ich finde es genauso unglaublich wie du... aber wenn du die Geschichte dazu hörst wird es nicht besser..." meinte Owen spöttisch und ließ die Waffe zuschnappen, nachdem er Munition eingelegt hatte.  
Beunruhigt schlich Amber um Owen herum, als sie erkannt hatte , das sein T-Shirt deutliche Rissspuren aufwies.  
"...Kannst du vielleicht mal erklären was du vor hast?"als sie seinen Rücken sah, konnte sie ein erstauntes Stöhnen nicht verhindern, "Owen...wie ist das denn...?"  
Owen drehte sich zu ihr herum, dass ihr ein weiterer Blick verwehrt blieb"... unwichtig...", meinte er und ging zur Tür.  
Es machte alles nicht gerade einfacher, dass Amber und Claire hier aufgetaucht waren.  
Der Gedanke daran, dass sich besonders Claire nicht in der Sicherheit des Hauses ihrer Schwester besfand, bereitete ihm diese merkwürdig Art von Schmerz, an die er sich immernoch nicht gewöhnt hatte.  
Und er war realer als jeder Andere, durch unfreiwillige Überrumpelung von einen Metriacanthosaurus auf der Flucht herbeigeführte Schmerz.  
Der Blick von Amber war nochmal ein andres Kaliber, wie sehr er ihren warmen Blick vermisst hatte, bemerkte er erst jetzt.  
Doch für all die Sentimatalitäten war keine Zeit.  
Warum kann es nicht einfach mal einfach sein?

"Ich will das ihr hier bleibt ....", sagte er bloß, dann näherte er sich Claire zum ersten Mal bis auf wenige Zentimeter.  
Er starrte sie schweigend an.   
Es kam Claire vor, wie eine kleine Ewigkeit und doch lag viel mehr Erklärung in dieser Stille, als jedes gesprochene Wort.  
" HIER!" sagte er dann in die angespannte Lautlosigkeit mit Nachdruck und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den staubigen Boden, "...auf diesem Platz! Nicht im Auto, nicht im Wald, nicht in der anderen Scheune...Nicht.... da draußen...!" Sein Finger wanderte zur Tür und wieder zurück, "..... hier! Verstehst du das?"  
"Wenn du mir vielleicht erklären könntest..." fing Claire schnippisch an, sie hasste es wenn er sie behandelte, als sei sie begriffstutzig.  
Owen trat noch ein Stück näher.  
Sein Geruch traf Claire mitten ins Herz und bohrte sich auf groteske Weise in ihren Kopf.  
Er senke die Lippen herab auf ihre glatte Stirn, beugte sich dann herunter zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte: "Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, aber vertrau mir einfach! Könntest du mir bitte diesen Gefallen tun?"  
Er wollte unbedingt verhindern, dass sie noch mehr beunruhigt war.   
Doch es war ihm klar, dass sie ihn nicht einfach so aus dieser Nummer entlassen würde.  
"Ist es ein Velociraptor?" fragte sie ebenso leise zurück, denn sie wusste, dass ihrer beider unfreiwillige Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet, ein Gespräch über das Für, Warum und Wieder unnötig machte.  
Sie konnte hören wie er leise resigniert Seufzte.  
Es war zu deutlich, dass es ein Seufzen darüber war, dass Erklärungen natürlich überflüssig waren.  
Ebenso war sie schlau genug, ihn nicht nach etwas völlig Überzogenem gefragt zu haben. Wie etwa: "Ist es ein T- Rex, oder etwas anderes derart Großes?"

Claire kannte die Jurassic Park Geräusche, auch wenn sie sie aus ihrer Erinnerung verbannt hatte und nicht unbedingt zugeben würde, dass sie sehr wohl die Töne der einzeln Kreaturen auseinander zu halten vermochte.  
Dafür liebte er sie.   
Im Pendant zu ihrer impulsiven Art, wenn ihre Gefühle über sie hereinbrachen, war sie so unfassbar klug und reflektiert.  
Owen schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
"Nein... aber nicht weniger gefährlich. Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass du hier bleibst..." Sekundenbruchteile wanderte sein Blick an ihr herab und Claire wusste genau wohin er schaute.  
Sie lächelte verlegen und legte ihre Hand über ihren Bauch, so als könnte sie damit den eigentlichen Grund seines Blickes verhindern.  
Auch wenn ihre Schwangerschaft noch nicht wirklich sichtbar war, so war das Gefühl was sie in ihnen Beiden auslöste überwältigend.   
In dieser Situation konnte man nicht gerade unbedingt einen Jurassic World Ausläufer in Cedar Rapids gebrauchen.

"Was hast du denn vor...?" fragte sie dann ein wenig lauter, um sich zurück ins Hier und Jetzt zu rufen.  
Owen schulterte das Gewehr und nickte zu Greg, der ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete.  
"...Ich will versuchen Williams ein Problem vom Hals zu schaffen."

In diesem Moment hörte man ein Rumpeln auf dem Hof und ein aufgeregtes Wiehern der Pferde.  
"Kommt das Ding etwa hierher?" kam es nun nervös von Jacobs Seite und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.  
"Vielleicht will es einfach bloß nach Hause...", gab Owen spöttisch zurück und machte Anstalten hinauszugehen.  
" Welches Ding?!" fragte Amber, nachdem sie allmählich zu erfassen schien, wie ernst die Situation tatsächlich war.  
"Dieses Urvieh... von diesem Freizeitpark, wahrscheinlich hat er es selbst hergeschleppt ..." kam es erneut aus Jacobs Ecke und es hatte den Anschein, als käme seine Fassung jetzt vollends abhanden.  
Owen nahm jetzt endgültig die Türklinke.  
"Natürlich...Im Handgepäck.... im Flugzeug, hab ich ihn mitgenommen! Einen 2 Tonnen schweren und 8 Meter langen Raubsaurier in Cedar Rapids freizulassen, war schon immer mein sehnlichster Wunsch!" mit diesen Worten drückte er den Türgriff herunter und die Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn.

Owen blinzelte, um sich an die Düsternis zu gewöhnen, doch gerade als es ihm gelungen war, malte das Tor einen erneuten Lichtstreifen in den Staub, als die Tür aufging und Randall und Greg hinausspuckte.  
"Das war ein Scherz oder?" fragte Randall unsicher und als Owen sich zu ihm umwandte erkannte er, dass er ebenfalls einen Repertierer in Händen hielt.  
"Was?", fragte Owen und wusste wirklich nicht was er meinte.  
"Zwei Tonnen.... Acht Meter...." Randall schluckte.  
Owen lockerte seine Haltung und konnte sich ein spöttisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Randall hatte keine Ahnung davon, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte.Er empfand sogar eine Art Mitleid mit ihm.  
" ... etwas mehr als zwei Meter hoch...", ergänzte er und genoss das Entsetzen auf den Zügen seines Gegenübers, dann hob er den Zeigefinger und fuchtelte in belehrender Weise vor dem Gesicht des Grooms herum, " Ausgewachsen...bis jetzt hat mir noch niemand mitgeteilt, wie groß euer Schätzchen eigentlich ist."  
"Etwas kleiner als der Jährling da..." und wies auf einen der Welsh Cobs, die unter dem Unterstand an der Heuraufe fraßen."  
"Alle Achtung..." schnaufte Owen.  
Er entschied sich dann nicht weiter darauf einzugehen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren wie er am Besten vorgehen sollte.  
Das Atmen fiel ihm besonders schwer, denn mit jedem tieferen Zug, den er seinen Lungen gönnte, machte sich ein betäubend stechender Schmerz breit.

In diesem Augenblick schnitt ein gellender Schrei durch die träge Frühlingsnacht und Greg schien als erster zu begreifen: " Mae!" sagte er und die nackte Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Es hatte ihn schon sehr mitgenommen, seine Tochter zu finden, wenn dies jetzt in gleicher Weise mit seiner Enkelin passieren würde, würde es ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen.  
Soviel war sicher.  
Die Pferde liefen in Panik getrieben im Paddock hin und her, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Owen rannte auf den Tumult zu und erspähte Mae durch den Zaun im Paddock, die aufgeregte Herde umkreiste sie in getriebener Furcht während Gregs blonde Enkelin vor einem leblosen Bündel auf dem staubigen Boden kniete   
Der Mertiacanthosaurus hatte eines der Fohlen gerissen.  
"Es war noch so klein..." schluchzte Mae und beugte sich über den Kadaver.  
Owen konnte verstehen, dass das zuviel war für das Mädchen.  
"Mae..."zischte er leise und registrierte gleichzeitig, dass Greg und Randall sich um die Koppel herum postierten.   
Wenigstens waren sie doch zu etwas zu gebrauchen und liefen ihm nicht nicht wie orientierungslose Hunde hinterher.  
"Mae...!" meinte er nochmal etwas lauter und trat an den Zaun.  
Der Canthosaurus musste noch in der Nähe sein.  
Es war, als könne er dessen Gegenwart spüren.  
Mae hob den Kopf und blickte Owen verzweifelt an.  
"Wo ist es? Hast du es gesehen...?" flüsterte er und versuchte die Umgebung des Paddocks im Auge zu behalten.  
Metriacanthosaurier waren Meister der Tarnung mit ihren gescheckten Schuppen und im dichten Grün und der Dunkelheit des Waldes um den Big Creek war er praktisch unsichbar.  
Owen achtete auf jede noch so kleine Bewegung am Rand des Paddocks.   
Doch als er registrierte, dass die ganze Pferdemeute angsterfüllt vor ihm zurückwich, war ihm - noch bevor Mae ihre Hand ausstreckte und auf ihn zeigte - klar, dass er sich genau hinter ihm befand.


	18. Déjà-vu

Es war dieser typische Carnivoren Geruch, der zu ihm durchdrang: Nach Aas und Verwesung, der zwischen den Reißzähnen hängengebliebenen Reste, der letzten Beute.  
Irgendwann hatte ein Kind im Park ihn mal danach gefragt:  
"Warum stinkt denn der T - Rex so widerlich?"  
"Weil wir für die Lady keinen Zahnstocher in ihrer Größe gefunden haben..." hatte er lachend geantwortet und war durch den Pflegereingang ins Innere des Versorgungstraktes des Geheges gegangen.  
Als der Park noch intakt und Rexy die größte Attraktion war, die er zu bieten hatte.  
Es war gefühlte Ewigkeiten vorbei!  
Doch der Geruch, den fleischfressende Saurier aussendeten, würde wie ein Brandmal ewig in seinem Gedächtnis hängen bleiben.  
VERDAMMT! Statt das sein Gehirn zu bearbeiten versuchte, wie er aus dieser Situation herauskommen würde, hielt es sich mit derart unnützen Erinnerungen auf!  
Stehenbleiben?   
Bewegen?   
Wegducken?  
Wenn Mae ihm wenigstens irgendetwas über die Größe des Tieres mitteilen könnte...  
Doch das Mädchen saß schockgebannt inmitten des Paddocks und ihre blauen Augen waren so unnatürlich weit aufgerissen, dass er befürchtete sie würden gleich aus ihrem Kopf über den Boden kullern.  
Sie bebte am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub, ihre Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und sie starrte einfach zu ihm herüber, jedoch ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen.  
Ein tiefes, grollendes Zwitschern, begleitet von einem übertönigen Fauchen pustete in diesem Augenblick heiß und stinkend in seinen Nacken, er konnte den Luftzug in in seinen Haaren spüren.   
Owen überlief eine Gänsehaut.  
Scheiße! Sein Kopf ist genau hinter MEINEM!  
Er wusste, das es auf jeden Fall weit über 9kN an Beißkraft waren, die ihm mit Leichtigkeit den Schädel zu spalten vermochten, wenn er nicht langsam fähig sein würde zu reagieren. 

Owen registrierte von weit her das metallische Klicken eines Waffenabzuges, dem gleich darauf ein Knall folgte.  
Jemand hatte auf den Saurier geschossen.  
Mit einem Hechtsprung nutzte er den winzigen Moment, der Unterbrechung seiner lähmenden Gedanken und rettete er sich in den Paddock, indem er sich unter dem Zaun hindurch rollte.  
Das Tier taumelte verwirrt und getroffen zur Seite.  
Eine Art wütender Protestlaut kam aus seiner Kehle, gefolgt von einem Schmerzensschrei.  
Den das Tier ebenso von sich gab, wie Owen, als er auf dem Boden aufgekommen war.  
Es war, als würde er mit einem unglaublichen Krach aufschlagen, dessen Hall er im ganzen Körper spürte, außerdem hatte er das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, so übel fühlte es sich an.  
Einen tiefen Atemzug den er zu schöpfen versuchte, bereute er schon im Ansatz. Es tat so höllisch weh, dass es ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
Da ist definitiv was kaputt...!   
Es gelang ihm jedoch sich so zu positionieren, dass er in der Lage war zu atmen und krabbelte so gut es ging auf die verängstigte Mae zu.  
"Er hat das Fohlen gerissen....er hat es gerissen..." murmelte sie mantraartig  
"Duck dich!" meinte Owen nur und presste ihren Kopf in den Staub, als die Kreatur unbeholfen auf den Zaun sprang und schließlich in das Gehege hüpfte. Sie geriet kurz ins Straucheln, offensichtlich hatte die Kugel ihr zugesetzt.  
Eines der Pferde warf verzweifelt die Vorderhufe in die Luft um sich, oder vielleicht auch die Herde zu verteidigen.  
Wenn sie nicht von Pferdehufen zertreten werden würden, dann würde der angeschossene, wütende Theropode ihm heute den Garaus machen.  
Nie im Leben   
Entschlossen bis Owen die Zähne aufeinander und zerrte Mae zur anderen Seite des Paddocks an wirbelnden Hufen und wahllos um sich schnappenden Zähnen vorbei.  
Sie heulte und es war, als würde sie nie wieder damit aufhören.

Nachdem er sie in diese fadenscheinige Sicherheit gebracht hatte, rappelte er sich so gut es ging auf, um zurück zu seiner Waffe auf er gegenüberliegenden Seite der Umzäunung zu gelangen.  
Er konnte er die Blicke des Sauierers ihn verfolgten förmlich spüren.  
Nicht gut... garnicht gut!   
Der Metriacanthosaurus wandte das zahnbewehrte Maul in Owens Richtung und nahm dann, den Kopf in die Luft, um seine Witterung aufzunehmen.  
Owen duckte sich hinter eines der Bretter der Umzäunung und verharrte bewegungslos in dieser gehockter Haltung.  
Hart hämmerte der Atem gegen seinen Brustkob und die Stelle, an der der Schmerz im Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge wie ein Dampfhammer pochte.  
Bleib Ruhig und beweg dich nicht.... Sie jagen, was sich bewegt. Das weißt du... du hast sie gesehen...du weißt wie sie jagen!   
Ein schaurig, vertrauter Laut fachte zu ihm herüber.   
Es war herauszuhören, dass der Metriacanthosaurus ihn zwar gewittert hatte, ihm jedoch die Bewegung dazu fehlte und darüber war er wütend.   
Sofern man ihm eine solche Gefühlsregung zusprechen konnte.  
Erstaunlich, dass er daran zweifelte, wo es für ihn doch bisher bei den tierischen Bewohnern in Jurassic World eigentlich eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen war.  
Aber das hier war anders.  
Es war eine derart surreale Situation, das er hoffte, er würde vielleicht einfach gleich aus diesem Albtraum erwachen.

Ein weiterer Knall aus einer Waffe ließ ihn seine Instinkte auf das Wesentliche beschränken.  
Wer zum Henker schießt denn da so wild um sich?   
Der Saurier ließ einen unwirklichen Heullaut vernehmen und es schien ihn diesmal ordentlich erwischt zu haben.  
Owen streckte den Arm aus, langte nach der Mauser und zerrte sie zu sich, um dann augenblicklich darauf wieder mit dem Balken des Bonanza Zaunes Eins zu werden.  
Seine Sinne blendeten den Tumult um ihn herum aus und seine gesamte Konzentration lang nur noch auf dem Tier, das nun so schwer getroffen war, dass es hinkte.  
Es torkelte regelrecht auf Owen und seine Deckung zu, jedoch nicht weniger wütend, wahrscheinlich eher rasend vor Schmerz und er wagte jetzt erst einen direkten Blick auf die Kreatur:  
Nicht viel größer, als ein kleines Pony grün - braun gescheckt bis zur Schwanzspitze.  
Seitlich an seinem Kopf abstehende Knochenplatten, die ihm ein teuflisches Antlitz verliehen unterstützt durch den rötlichen Schimmer der Schuppen auf seinem Kopf.  
Wenn die Natur als abschreckender Meister seine Kreaturen so zeichnete, dass allein ihr Anblick schon bedrohlich wirkte, so hatte sie hier zweifelsohne ganze Arbeit geleistet.   
Wenn auch das Ganze weniger natürlich, als genetisch gepfuscht war, so hatte es dennoch einen natürlichen Ursprung.  
Die gelben Augen suchten wirr umher, ohne wirklich etwas zu finden und das Tier hatte den Kopf starr nach vorne gerichtet, während sein rechter Hinterlauf wegknickte , sobald er es zu belasten versuchte.  
In Owens Kopf drehten sich die Erinnerungen mit Erfahrungen und seinem Überlebenswillen im Kreis.   
Der Metriacanthosaurus lief wie Delta, als er sie gefunden hatte und war nur unwesentlich kleiner. Die Geräusche waren verdammt nah an Indonminus Rex und es wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich auch diese DNA in dem Design - Saurier befunden haben musste.   
Die Situation war so unfassbar nah am Ausbruch des Selben dran und doch mitten im Niemandsland der Provinz von Indiana, wo sie eigentlich nicht hingehörte.

Owen nahm den Repertierer in Anschlag und legte den Lauf auf den Zaun, um ruhiger zielen zu können.  
Trotzdem erfüllte es ihn mit Mitleid, genau die Stelle zu treffen, die unterhalb der Brust sein schlagendes Herz verbarg.  
Er gehörte nicht hierher.   
Nicht in diese Welt...  
...nicht in die Realität.  
Er zögerte mit dem Finger über dem Abzug.  
Du tust das Richtige... zieh durch!   
Der Metriacanthosaurus setzte seinen unverletzten Fuß auf den Boden und er war inzwischen so nah, dass Owen selbst das Rascheln seiner Schuppen hören konnte.  
Schieß endlich! Du kannst ihn sowieso nicht retten.   
Durch das Zielfernrohr fixierte er den ungeschützten Brustkorb des Tieres und sah wie er sich in kurzen, rasselnden Atemzügen hob und senkte.  
Ein erneuter, reißender Laut durchzerrte die Stille in seinem Kopf und es kehrten plötzlich die Geräusche der Umgebung zurück, als hätte man einen Schalthebel getätigt.  
Sein konzentrierter Blick wich einem Weiterem, in die leuchtend gelben Augen und es war ein unertägliches Gefühl zu wissen, dass er gleich mit dem Beugen seines Zeigefingers dessen Blick brechen würde.   
Hatten sie doch nie mehr gesehen als diesen Bretterverschlag, bis auf seinen kurzen Ausflug in die Freiheit.  
"Owen!!", die Stimme die zu ihm durchdrang kam von weit her und es wunderte ihn irgendwie so garnicht das es Claire war.  
Natürlich ist sie NICHT in der Scheune geblieben!   
"Erschieß ihn bitte!" Mae weinte immernoch und erst jetzt war Owen wirklich bewusst, dass der Saurier lediglich nur noch zweieinhalb Armlängen von ihm entfernt war.  
Es war nicht mehr nötig sein Ziel durch ein Fernrohr anzuvisieren .  
Dass ist das Treffen eines Fussballtores aus direkter Nähe.  
Drück ab!!!!   
Die einfache Krümmung seines Fingers fiel ihm schwer, als sei seine Hand steif gefroren und der Rückstoß des Gewehres fuhr ihm derart in die schmerzenden Knochen, dass er nicht verhindern konnte bösartig zu fluchen, was jedoch im Krach, Gebrüll und dem dumpfen Aufschlagen des Theropoden unterging.

Claire ließ den Repertierer sinken und starrte den nutzlosen Randall an, der immernoch auf das zuckende Tier im Paddock starrte, dass Owen mit seinem Schuss zu Fall gebracht hatte.  
Er blickte zu Greg, der auf der anderen Koppelseite jetzt ebenfalls die Waffe ablegte, um zu seiner Enkelin zu gelangen.  
"Wo haben sie eigentlich schießen gelernt!? " fauchte Claire den mit hängenden Schultern dastehenden Randall an.   
Sein Blick war ebenso fassungslos wie leer.  
"Auf dem Jahrmarkt?"  
Es war unglaublich.  
Als der Tumult draußen losgebrochen war, hatte es Mae in ihrer Angst um die Pferde durch die Tür gezerrt, wie an einer unsichtbaren Schnur.  
Claire hatte sich auch wirklich, wirklich bis zu diesem Augenblick an das halten wollen, was Owen von ihr verlangte.   
Drinnen in Sicherheit zu bleiben.  
Doch als Amber das Tor aufriss, um Mae zurück zu halten und Jake ein: "Seid ihr alle Verrückt geworden?!" in die Gegend krähte, hielt sie nichts mehr in der ihr zugewiesenen Scheune.  
Blindlings war sie dem erstbesten struppigen alten Mann gefolgt, der rechts um das Geschehen herumgewankt war, während sie hilflos beobachtete, wie Owen in den Paddock stürzte, um Mae dort herauszuholen.  
Das Herz war ihr fast stehengeblieben, ebenso wie der zur Salzsäule erstarrte Randall, als der Mertriacanthosaurus direkt hinter Owen aus dem Grün geschlichen kam.  
Ohne Nachzudenken, hatte sie dem alten Herren, der von der grausamen Faszination des Augenblicks gefangen war, das Gewehr entwendet und gezielt.   
Gut gezielt, denn sie hatte das Tier bereits beim zweiten Mal genau in den Oberschenkel getroffen.  
Wütend war seine mächtige Schnauze, die so garnicht zu dem kleinen Körper passen wollte dem Schmerzverursacher hinterher gegangen, um festzustellen, dass dieser in ihn eingedrungen war.   
Doch es hatte gereicht, um Owen dazu zu verhelfen sich von ihm zu entfernen.  
"Es tut mir so leid Miss..." stammelte Randall.  
Claire ließ ein verächtliches Stöhnen Vernehmen und drückte ihm das Gewehr wieder in die Hand, die sich kraftlos um die Waffe schloss.  
"Hier, dass können sie jetzt wieder warmhalten...das können sie doch so gut!"  
Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie auf den Paddock zu, den Greg geöffnet hatte, damit die völlig verängstigten Pferde auf die Koppel ausweichen konnten.

Gerg Williams ging auf Owen zu, der erschöpft am Zaun lehnte.  
Erst als er um den Zaun herum kam, sah er, dass nicht nur Claire sondern auch Amber ebenfalls dort angekommen war und neben seinem Tagelöhner hockte.  
Unfassbar, dass ausgerechnet ER die Situation unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.   
Genauso unfassbar, wie seine Verbindungen, die vor ein paar Stunden ans Tageslicht gekommen waren.  
Natürlich brachten die Typen immer Ärger mit sich, wenn sie kamen, um sich ihre paar Dollars zu verdienen, aber dass es gleich SO aussehen würde, hätte er sich nicht mal in seinen übelsten Träumen ausgemalt!  
Doch er hatte - und das musste Greg zugeben - nicht nur seine Farmarbeit gut gemacht!  
Nein - er hatte sogar einiges aufs Spiel gesetzt - was dem Alten sehr widerstrebte.  
Mürrisch streckte er Owen die wetteregerbte Hand entgegen.  
Wortlos nahm Owen sie und er half ihm gemeinsam mit Amber auf die Füße.   
Dann blickte Greg ihn an, und sein Gesicht spiegelte den inneren Kampf wieder, der hinter der Fassade tobte.  
Dem Hippie zu danken, fiel ihm genauso unfassbar schwer, wie er gleichermaßen darüber erleichtert war, dass Owen größeren Schaden verhindert und seine Enkelin gerettet hatte.  
Er nickte ihm zu und hoffte es würde genügen.   
Bis Mae ihn von hinten anstieß.  
"Danke!" brummelte er in seinen Bart und Owen nickte bloß zurück.  
Es war, als hätte ihm all das die Sprache verschlagen.   
Er blickte zu dem toten Tier im Pferdepferch hinunter und vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen, die leblos an das Blechdach des Unterstandes stierten und ihn noch vor wenigen Minuten so feindselig anvisiert hatten.  
"Du musst in ein Krankenhaus...!" drang die Stimme seiner Schwester jetzt zu ihm durch.  
Claire trat zu ihm ihn berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. Es wahr ihr klar, dass er bereits Argumente für eine Widerrede sammelte.  
"Ich geh morgen...", murmelte er halbherzig, in der Hoffnung, sie würden Ruhe geben.  
"Nichts da...!" donnerte Amber so laut, dass Greg unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückwich,   
"der Arzt nimmt dich mit, hat er schon gesagt, Claire und ich kommen nach..."

In diesem Augenblick kam Jacob zu der Truppe.   
Er hatte eine große Lampe gefunden und kam ihnen wie ein überdimensioniertes Glühwürmchen von der Scheune entgegen getrabt.  
Als sich deren Lichtschein mit der Funzelbeleuchtung unter dem Dach des Unterstandes traf, fiel sein Blick auf den erlegten Saurier und er verzog angewidert bis erschrocken das Gesicht.  
Wäre die Situation weniger Ernst gewesen, so hätte das Ganze etwas komisches an sich gehabt.  
"Mein Gott..." entfuhr es ihm, " das ist ja wirklich ein Dinosaurier...." stellte er Überflüssigerweise fest.  
Owen verdrehte die Augen dann blickte er zu Claire und Amber - sie konnte doch unmöglich von ihm verlangen, dass er mit dem Trottel in ein und dasselbe Fahrzeug stieg.   
"Ernsthaft jetz'?" dann deutete sein Blick wieder genervt in Jacobs Richtung.  
Hast du ihm mal zugehört?  
Er konnte sich im Augenblick nichts schrecklicheres Vorstellen, als mit diesem Vollidioten in sein behämmertes Krankenhaus zu fahren.   
Das waren gleich zwei Dinge, die er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, wobei er sich, was Jake betraf, erst jetzt darüber völlig im Klaren war.  
Amber trat nahe an ihren Bruder heran und wisperte ihm ins Ohr: "Du wirst mit ihm gehen... keine Wiederrede... Er ist ein Idiot.. aber er ist Arzt...oder möchtest du, dass ich dich in die Seite steche?", prophezeite sie ihm kindisch und lies ihren Zeigefinger theatralisch zucken.  
Allein der Gedanke daran, dass ihn etwas auf die Art berühren würde ließ ihn schmerzvoll erschaudern.  
Ich weiß ja das irgendwas kaputt ist...aber...  
"Was von alleine kommt, geht auch von allein..." startete er einen erneuten halbherzigen Versuch.  
"Könntest du bitte aufhören, dich wie ein störrisches Rindvieh auszuführen..!?" schaltete sich jetzt Claire ein und erntete einen bösen Blick.  
Owen trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, "Warum kannst du dich bloß niemals an das halten was man dir sagt..?Du hättest als Saurierfu..."  
"Schluss jetzt!" schnitt Jake ihm das Wort ab, fest entschlossen, den wahnwitzigen Tumult Ein für alle Mal zu bebenden, nicht auch letztenendes deshalb, weil er so schnell wie möglich diesen Ort verlassen wollte,"Ich fahre dich jetzt ins St Lukes. Mein Auto steht davorn."

 

Seit ihrer Ankunft im St.Lukes war Jacob ziemlich wortkarg.  
Sie waren geradewegs an der Notaufnahme vorbeigestiefelt, er hatte mit einsilbigen Worten eine Krankenschwester angeraunzt, die ihm gleich darauf gefolgt war, nun neben ihm stand und ihm Utensilien bereithielt, um die Verletzung an Owens Rücken zu behandeln.  
Zuvor hatte sie Owen zurück vom Röntgen in das Behandlungszimmer begleitet und auch dabei hatte Dr. MacElroy nicht ein Wort gesprochen.  
Seine ganze Haltung war irgendwie ungehalten.  
Die Behandlung seines Patienten schien ihm mehr als lästig.  
Er griff nach dem Nadelhalter, den die Schwester ihm hinhielt nachdem er sich neue Untersuchungshandschuhe übergesteift hatte und verschloss die drei Wunden ,die vom Krallenfuß des Metriacanthosauriers in Owens Rücken zurück geblieben waren mit jeweils einem Stich.  
"Ich geh nachsehen, ob die Röntgenaufnahmen schon oben sind.", war der längste Satz, den er gesprochen hatte, seit sie hier angekommen waren und verschwand gleich darauf aus dem Zimmer, ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, als er diese Arbeit beendet und das Besteck beiseite gelegt hatte.  
"Das wird alles schon wieder..." beruhigte die Schwester ihren Patienten und berührte vorsichtig Owens Schulter, "normalerweise, ist der Doktor ein wirklich freundlicher Mensch. Aber es ist schon spät und er hatte einen harten Tag..." entschuldigte sie ihren Vorgesetzten, Aber sie sind in guten Händen..."  
Da bin ich mir NICHT so sicher!   
"Keine Sorge, ich bin auch nicht gerade sein Lieblingspatient..." knurrte Owen und versuchte sich aufzurichten, "...das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.."  
Die Schwester zog die Stirn in Falten.  
"Sie müssen das nicht verstehen..." murmelte Owen und beschloss, dass es sich besser anfühlte den Oberkörper nicht ganz durchzustrecken.  
"War wohl nicht ihr erster Unfall...", begann sie in geübtem Plauderton und deutete mit dem Finger auf seine Schulter und den linken Unterarm.  
"Nein... ich sammle sowas..." gab Owen vor Sarkasmus triefend zurück.   
"Ahm...", machte sie und nahm nun ihre Hand weg.   
Owen registerte erst jetzt, wie warm sie gewesen war, denn schlagartig fühlte es sich kalt an auf seiner Haut.

In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Claire kam in das Zimmer.  
Direkt hinter ihr trat Jacob duch die Tür, in der Hand einen braunen Umschlag, aus dem er die Röntgenaufnahme zu Tage förderte.  
Er knipste das Licht im Sichtgerät an und steckte das Bild von Owens Brustkorb in die Leiste und betrachtete es kurz.  
Dann wendete er sich an Claire.  
"Das Bild ist nicht so klar... war zu erwarten..." dann lächelte er sie an.  
"Was heißt das? " fragte Claire besorgt.  
"Das ist normal, bei einer möglichen Rippenfraktur. Scheint ein bisschen angeknackst zu sein...das kriegen wir mit Schmerzmitteln wieder hin..."  
Owen war jetzt aufgestanden und nahm die Überreste seine T-Shirts von der Liege.  
"Gut dann können WIR ja gehen..." meinte er ungehalten.  
Erst jetzt schien Jacob bewusst zu sein, dass er sich eigentlich um seinen unfreiwilligen Patienten kümmern sollte.  
Denn als er sich ihm zuwendete, versteinerte seine Mine sofort.  
"Noch nicht..." brummte er und öffnete dann die Tür zu seinem Büro, um Claire hindurch zu schieben, "Nimm doch so lange Platz, wir sind gleich fertig."  
Dann schloss er die Tür wieder.  
Jacob wies Owen an, sich erneut zu setzen und begann routiniert seinen Oberkörper abzutasten, bis zu der Stelle die wirklich schmerzte und und für einen winzigen Augenblick empfand er Mitleid, als er das typische, leise Knistern hörte, als Knochen auf Knochen rieb - was auf dem Röntgenbild nicht zu sehen war, gab sich nun doch zu erkennen.  
Owen gab einen unterdrückten Laut von sich und stieß einen Fluch aus.  
"Jah... das ist zumindest angeknackst... wie ich vermutet habe... aber keine weiteren Inneren Verletzungen..."  
Owen konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck ein sadistisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.  
Was natürlich Unsinn ist.   
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch..." presste Owen zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
"Ich spritze dir was gegen die Schmerzen, die Schwester macht dir dann einen Salbenverband....in vier Wochen bist du wieder wie Neu...Solange wirst du dich wohl in Geduld üben müssen...Pferdeflüsterer spielen is' nich'..."  
Jetzt war sein Grinsen höhnisch.  
Dann ging er zum Arzneimittelschrank, zog eine Spritze auf und desinfizierte die Stelle, in die er anschließend die Injektion setzte.  
Owen rollte genervt mit den Augen.   
Was sollte denn diese überflüssige Bemerkung?   
Erneut mal wieder außer Gefecht zu sein, schien sein neues Lebensmotto.  
Die Schwester trat jetzt zu ihm und begann mit ihrer Arbeit während Jacob einen Schritt zurücktrat.  
"Komm einfach durch wenn die Schwester fertig ist..." mit diesen Worten verschwand er, wieder ohne abzuwarten, in sein Büro.

"Claire ...mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird schon wieder..." sagte Jacob, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war und ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm.   
Seine Stimme war beruhigend,  
Es war gut, dass sie Owen überreden konnten, sich ins Krankenhaus zu begeben.   
Auch wenn sie zu gut wusste, wie sehr ihm das missfiel.  
Aber nachdem sogar Amber es für wenigstens nötig erachtete, sich untersuchen zu lassen hatte er nachgegeben.  
Der lange Arm der großen Schwester! Wir kennen das zu gut.   
"Ich hab ein merkwürdiges Gefühl dabei Jake... du hast ja keine Ahnung..." meinte Claire. Woher sollte er auch wissen, was sie schon gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten?  
Warum immer diese unsäglichen Dinosaurier!?  
Wieder mittendrin!!!! Ich könnte verrückt werden!  
Clarie! Reiß dich zusammen! - Du hast es so gewollt...Du wolltest den Reptilien Dompteur! Wenn ich dich erinnern darf!   
"Ich habe ihn wirklich gewissenhaft untersucht und nachdem die Schwester ihn behandelt hat, kann ich ihn zur Sicherheit eine Nacht zur Beobachtung hier lassen. Ich hab schon auf Station angerufen, dass sie alles vorbereiten...für den Fall...wenn dich das beruhigt....?"  
"Mich vielleicht...", meinte sie mit einem spöttischen Lachen und einem Blick zur Tür, "... doch solltest du nur erwähnen, dass es nicht zwingend nötig ist, wird er schneller auf der Straße stehen, als er hier hineingekommen ist..."  
Jacob blickte sie fragend an und drohte im leuchtenden Grün ihrer Augen zu versinken.  
"Du bist so wunderschön Claire...", murmelte er und kniff gleich darauf die schmalen Lippen zusammen, weil er es irgendwie nicht hatte laut sagen wollen.  
Irgendwie hatte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen ungewollt verringert, so dass lediglich nur noch eine Hand dazwischen passte.  
Claire räusperte sich umständlich.  
Was soll das denn werden?   
"... ehm...entschuldige...", meinte er dann schnell und trat einen Schritt zurück, "ich wollte sagen: Lässt du dich von mir zum Essen einladen?"  
Claire blickte zu Boden und schien ihre Möglichkeiten auszuloten.  
"Jake... ich....", fing sie stammelnd an, doch er unterbrach sie: " nur ein Essen bitte Claire. Dein Freund ist hier gut aufgehoben. Die Schwestern kümmern sich gut um ihn, versprochen. Du kannst sowieso nichts tun im Augenblick... Da kannst du mich auch dein Essen bezahlen lassen..." Dann lächelte er, weil er in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte, dass seine Quängelei Wirkung zu zeigen schien.  
"...Du wirst wohl nicht eher Ruhe geben, oder? Ich bin bloß gespannt wie du ihn davon überzeugen willst..." seufze sie.   
Jacobs Lächeln wurde nun noch breiter und er machte einen erneuten Schritt auf sie zu.  
"Wenn es mir eine Chance ermöglicht krieg' ich das schon hin..."  
Sein Gesicht war dem Ihren so nahe, dass sie sein After Shave riechen konnte und sie musste feststellen, dass es ein Geruch war, der ihr in der Nase stach.  
"Also schön... WENN Owen wirklich hier bleibt - und das bezweifle ich, können wir einen Happen essen..." gab Claire zur Antwort in der Hoffnung, es würde ihn aus ihrer direkten Nähe treiben, doch stattdessen kam er noch näher und sie fühlte mit einem Mal seine Hand in ihrem Rücken mit der er sie zu sich zog.  
"Nimm deine Finger da weg Jake...!" fauchte Claire, als eine Lippen sich den ihren unaufhaltsam näherten.  
Du hast ihm eindeutig zuviel zugespielt!   
Siehst du!   
Fehler!  
Fehler!  
Fehler!   
Es hatte zur Folge, dass sich reflexartig ihr Knie anhob, um es in seinen Weichteilen zu platzieren, um diesen Dr. Übermut endgültig in seine Schranken zu weisen.

In diesem Moment verschwand er derart plötzlich vor ihrem Gesicht, dass sie für Sekundenbruchteile glaubte, ihr Verstand hätte ihr einen Streich gespielt.  
Erst als sie wahrnahm, dass sich das stechende Rasierwasser mit Owens wärmenden Heimatgeruch mischte, war ihr klar, dass dieser im Raum stand und Jakob von ihr weggerissen hatte.  
Seine prankenartigen Hände packten ihn am Kragen seines Arztkittels und schüttelten ihn, wie einen Baum, den er überzeugen wollte, seine überreifen Früchte Preis zu geben.  
Mit energischen Schritten zerrte er ihn weg, brachte rasch eine Entfernung zwischen ihn und Claire, dann drückte Owen den Arzt an die Wand.  
"Finger weg!!" seine Stimme war bedrohlich, aber keinesfalls laut.  
"Ist ja gut...", murmelte Jakob leicht benommen, " beruhige dich!"

Owens unbändige Wut ließ ihn Jakob abermals schütteln und er war froh, dass man ihm genug Schmerzmittel gespritzt hatte, dass er es nicht im gleichen Augenblick bereuen musste.  
Es war, als dränge das Stechen in seinem Brustkorb lediglich leicht wie ein Windhauch zu ihm durch.  
Er war eindeutig zu NAH an Claire gewesen.   
Dieser dämliche Vorstadt Akademiker mit seinem überheblichen Zahnpastalächeln.  
Was er eigentlich im Schilde führte war unübersehbar gewesen.  
Allein der Gedanke daran, dass ein anderer Mann sie je anfassen, oder gar zu küssen versuchte, ließ ihn sämtliche noch so sorgfältig antrainierte Beherrschung verlieren.  
"Owen... es ist alles okay...", hörte er ihre sanfte Stimme und er spürte trotzdem, dass sie zitterte.  
Er fühlte es, auch wenn sie nicht direkt neben ihm stand.  
Es war, als könnte er die Vibration trotz der Entfernung ganz tief in seinem Inneren fühlen und es entfachte nie gekannte Eifersucht, wie eine wütende Glut in seinem Kopf.  
"Wirklich... es ist alles gut---!" Ihre Stimme war so beruhigend und dennoch vermochte sie die lodernde Flamme in seinem Inneren nicht zu verringern.  
"Ja... es ist alles okay.. "kam es nun leise flüsternd von Jake und Owen war sich sicher, dass er deshalb flüsterte, damit Claire seine Worte nicht hören würde. Denn sie waren allein für ihn bestimmt: "...Lass mich schon los... Du Taugenichts! Du weißt ganz genau, dass du ihr und deinen Kindern garnichts zu bieten hast. Wer bist du denn schon?" Er senkte die Stimme noch weiter zu einem leisen Wispern herhab :"Nichts weiter als ein billiger Tierpfleger, einer nicht mehr existenten Spezies! Und das weißt du!"

Gerade noch als Claire hoffte, die Rangelei würde ein Ende nehmen, weil Owen eine Hand um Jakes Kragen lockerte , belehrte sie der Augenblick eines Besseren als ein dumpfer, präzise ausgeführter Fausthieb Jacob einen hoskinschen Kinnhaken verpasste.  
Es war erstaunlich, wie gekonnt Owen diese Art Schläge austeilen konnte.  
"Dafür treffe ich aber mein Ziel!" gab Owen zischend zurück.  
Jake ließ einen dumpfen Stöhnlaut hören, dann rief er einen Namen gefolgt von ein paar unverständlichen Worten und drückte einen Knopf unter seinem Schreibtisch, auf den er schwankend zutaumelte während er sich sein Kinn hielt.  
Fast im selben Moment stürmten zwei Pfleger mit der Krankenschwester herein, die Owen zuvor behandelt hatte.  
Die Männer packten ihn fest wie zwei Schraubstöcke, während die Schwester ihn ihrer Kitteltasche wühlte.  
"Machen sie schon Sr. Hilda!" keifte Jacob sie harsch an, als sie scheinbar gefunden hatte, was sie suchte.  
"Ist das denn nötig Dr....?" warf Sr. Hilda kurz ein und als Owen sich gegen den Griff der Pfleger zu wehren versuchte, brüllte Jakob sie an: " Sie machen was ich ihnen sage! ODER SIE HOLEN SICH NOCH HEUTE IHRE PAPIERE!!!!"  
"Was machen die da!?" fragte Claire fassungslos in den Tumult und es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als hilflos mit anzusehen wie, die aus der Kitteltasche der Schwester geholte Spritze, dann folgsam in Owens Haut versenkt wurde, und ihn innerhalb weniger Minuten, von einem äußerst wehrhaften 1,90 Menschen, zu einem Häuflein reglosen Elends zusammensacken ließ.  
"Schaffen sie ihn auf Station...!" wendete sich Jacob immernoch schmerzverzerrt an das Krankenhauspersonal, die Owen jetzt auf eine hereingebrachte Liege packten.  
"Wo bringen die ihn hin?", fragte Claire verwirrt und blickte zwischen den verschwindenden Pflegern und Jacob hin und her.  
Sie wollte ihnen schon durch die Tür nachlaufen, als Jacob sie am Arm festhielt: " Warte hier! Er ist ja völlig durchgedreht. Die kümmern sich um ihn. Das war alles zuviel für ihn außerdem die Wechselwirkung von Medikamenten und..." wand er sich schwammig heraus.  
Claire riss sich energisch los und keifte ihn an: " Wohl eher Wechselwirkungen DEINER Hormone Jake!! Du Bringst mich jetzt zu dieser Station! Auf Der Stelle!"


	19. ***Wenn***

"Du hast Recht - es geht dich nichts an!"   
"Du hast Recht - es geht dich nichts an!"   
"Du hast Recht - es geht dich nichts an!"   
Wie ein dumpfer Widerhall hatte sich der letzte Satz, der an sie gerichtet war, immer wieder in ihren Kopf geblinkt.  
Einem defekten Blitzlicht gleich.  
Obwohl Katherine selbst die Vorlage dazu geliefert hatte, war er ihr vorgekommen wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Erst am zweiten Tag hatte sie sich getraut, eine erneute Textnachricht zu senden.   
Katherine :  
...und doch bist du mir nicht egal...denn, es lässt mich nicht los. Der Rotschopf hat es nicht verdient auf die gleiche Weise zu leiden! "  
...hatte sie getippt und überlegt, vielleicht sogar eine Entschuldigung für ihre Anmaßung hinterher zu schicken, was sie dann aber dann doch verwarf, denn DAS wäre möglicherweise zu dick aufgetragen gewesen.  
Einen weiteren Tag danach hatte sie festgestellt, dass er sie gelesen hatte.  
\- Ohne zu Antworten -   
Es war schon im höchsten Maße pubertär, dennoch tat es weh, dass er es nicht getan hatte.

Es wäre alles so verdammt gut gewesen, wenn er nicht im Winter in diesem verdammten Restaurant aufgetaucht wäre.  
Die Informationen von Amber oder Lindsay hatten völlig ausgereicht zu wissen, dass er den Rausschmiss scheinbar gut verkraftet hatte.   
Er kam doch auf dieser Insel wunderbar zurecht und hatte sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut, fernab von der Navy Gefahrenzone.   
Eigentlich war es doch für alle eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, die sie getroffen hatte!  
Der Schmerz der Erinnerung hörte von Jahr zu Jahr auf zu stechen und es war bis zu diesem Abend einfach nur gut gewesen hin und wieder zu hören, dass es Owen Grady nach wie vor gut ging.

Sie bekam kaum etwas davon mit, wenn er kurze Besuche in Buffalo machte.   
Er machte sie nicht oft - und sie wusste, dass ihn die geballte Ladung Familie bei diesen Besuchen manchmal überforderte.   
Zumindest was Lindsay und Matthew betraf.  
Weshalb Owen eigentlich ausschließlich bei seiner Schwester wohnte, wenn er für ein paar Tage zurück nach Minnesota kam.  
So kamen sie sich nicht einmal in die Quere, als Katherine die Verwaltung von Elm Creek übernahm.   
Dass wusste sie.   
Wenn er auch nicht oft kam, so war es doch vorgekommen, dass sich Lindsay bei ihr genau darüber beschwert hatte : "Er hält es nicht einmal für nötig in Erwägung zu ziehen in seinem Elternhaus zu übernachten! Als würden wir ihn in ein Turmzimmer sperren oder soetwas.   
Unmöglich - Dabei würde es sich einfach bloß gut anfühlen ihn nocheinmal unter unserem Dach zu haben.   
Aber Neiiin! - Er geht lieber in die Winzwohnung seiner Schwester, als fünftes Rad am Wagen und hängt, zwischen Couch und Esszimmertisch herum. Es würde Amber doch wirklich entlasten, wenn er hierher käme..." Theatralisch waren ihre Augen in den Höhlen gerollt, so als könnte sie es tatsächlich nicht verstehen.   
Katherine hatte kurz überlegt ihr zu sagen, das die volle Portion der Überbemutterung einfach zuviel sein konnte, doch sie wollte sie nicht verletzten.   
Es war nicht selbstverständlich, dass Lindsay und Matthew sie weiterhin in ihr Haus ließen und mit ihr umgingen, als hätte sie lediglich einen Ausrutscher gehabt, nachdem sie ihren heißgeliebten Sohn derart vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte.   
Außerdem fühlte es sich gut an, ein bisschen von Lindsay bemuttert zu werden, wenn sie es schon an ihrem Sohn nicht tun konnte und ihre Tochter es schlichtweg ebensowenig zu ließ, wie alles auf die Enkelkinder zu projizieren.  
Also hatte Kat lediglich geantwortet: "Naja, er vermisst Amber und die Kids eben auch..."

Es wäre sogar auch noch so lange gut gegangen, nachdem der Rotschopf den Laden verlassen hatte, um Winterkleidung zu kaufen.   
Kathrine hätte es lächerlich finden können, dass er dieses zerbrechliche Etwas tatsächlich auf den Berg schleppte zum Ski Fahren.  
Es war so lange amüsant, bis zu dem Augenblick, als er im Restaurant aufgetaucht war.

Katherine hatte geglaubt sich noch niemals so gefühlt zu haben.  
Sein Blick und die kalte Abweisung, waren unerträglich. So zu tun, als seien die Gradys Gäste wie alle anderen, hatte ihr alles an Schauspielkunst abverlangt, was ihr Repertoire hergab.  
Natürlich war es ihr zu Ohren gekommen, dass es in dem Freizeitpark zur Katastrophe gekommen war - man kam ja in den Nachrichten nicht drum herum.  
Doch auch der Gedanke an ihn in diesem Zusammenhang, hatte lange nicht solch ein Chaos mit ihren Gefühlen angerichtet wie ihn an DIESEM Abend zu sehen.  
Mit IHR!

Er hatte jemand Anderen gefunden, der ihn offensichtlich glücklich machte, während sie immernoch herumlief und nach ihrem GLÜCK suchte.  
Und damit hatte sie niemals gerechnet.   
Alles was in ihrem Leben passiert war, seit dem regnerischen Abend vor fünf Jahren war irgendwie alles andere als gut gewesen.   
Als würde sie ein unsichtbares Schicksal für ihre Entscheidung bestrafen.

Und zwar so RICHTIG, als sie schlussendlich erfuhr, dass es nun auch noch Kinder geben würde.  
Kleine, makellose wahrscheinlich zuckersüße Kinder mit roten Kringellöckchen und genauso grauen Augen wie die SEINEN.  
IM DOPPELPACK!!!!  
Es war nicht zu fassen!  
Sie würden sogar HEIRATEN! Kein Wunder - Was auch sonst - altmodisch und traditionell wie er nunmal war......

Das Klingeln an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
Brittany brauchte ewig um die Treppe heraufzukommen, oben an der Tür japste sie.  
"Meine Güte warum ausgerechnet die Bude mit dem kaputten Fahrstuhl Kat?"  
"Weil ich sie mir leisten kann!" fauchte sie schnippisch.  
Brittany verdrehte die Augen, als sie sich auf der Couch niederließ und auf Katherines Handy das offene Foto entdeckte.  
Ich hab es noch immer nicht gelöscht Shit!  
"Katherine!", sagte Brittany strafend, " Seit der Typ wieder aufgetaucht bist, bist du völlig durch den Wind..."  
Kat drehte sich zu ihr um und schnappte nach ihrem Handy.  
"Ich weiß... es wäre leichter wenn das nicht passiert wäre...." seufzte sie und schloss den Bildschirm.  
Brittany erhob sich von ihrem Platz genauso flink wie sie sich gesetzt hatte.  
"Wir gehen aus...und schauen mal was dein Marktwert hergibt..." lachte sie und funkelte sie unternehmungslustig an und zückte ihr Handy, "Du musst mal auf andere Gedanken kommen!"

 

* * *

"Warum ausgerechnet hier?" maulte Katherine als Brittany vor Bricks Bar anhielt.  
"Meine Güte Kat... das nennt man kompensieren, nach einer so langen Beziehung wird es schwer im letzten gemeinsamen Wohnort KEINEN Laden zu finden den ihr NICHT schoneinmal besucht habt!"  
So allmählich ging ihr das auf die Nerven.   
Es war schließlich alles gut gewesen, bis dieser Mensch mit seiner neuen Liebschaft zurück auf sein Territorium gekehrt war.   
Wenn auch bloß kurz.   
Seit dem war Katherine nicht mehr Dieselbe.  
Es war ihr sowieso unverständlich warum sie ihn überhaupt fortgeschickt hatte.  
Immerhin war er ja kein schlechter Kerl gewesen.   
Im Gegenteil, wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu gut gewesen und das waren Dinge vor denen Katherine gerne einen Rückzieher machte.  
"Komm schon... Ich habe Sam und Ike bescheid gesagt, sie sind schon da... " meinte sie sorglos.  
Sie hoffte, dass es Katherine versöhnlicher stimmen würde, wenn sie wusste, dass sie noch ein paar Freunde eingeladen hatte, um sich mit ihnen zu treffen, doch statt erfreut zu sein gab Katherine bloß einen tiefen Seufzer von sich.

 

Dafür gab es ein großes " Hallo", als die Beiden entdeckt wurden und sie sich zu den Jungs an den Tisch setzten.  
Sie hatten eine große Grillplatte vor sich stehen und Sam rutschte beiseite, damit Katherine sich neben ihn setzen konnte.  
Sie versuchte freundlich zu sein.   
Immerhin hatte Brittany sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, alles zu tun um sie zu zerstreuen.

Es war sogar ganz schön, als Sam ihr etwas von seinem Essen abgab.  
Ihre Laune hob sich zusehends, je länger sie zusammensaßen, als das Essen beendet war und sie sich ein paar Drinks bestellten, hatte sie schon fast vergessen, dass sie noch vor einigen Stunden zuhause gesessen und Trübsal geblasen hatte.  
Bis zu dem Augenblick, als ihr Handy über den Tisch vibrierte und eine Messenger Nachricht ankündigte:  
Owen:  
Damit es dich beruhigt: Ich werde bloß nach Kitsap gehen!

Katherine nahm das Handy und las die Nachricht zweimal, bevor ihr klar wurde, dass er ihr allen ernstes eine Nachricht geschickt hatte, um sie zu beruhigen!

Nach der langen Funkstille.  
Ihr Herz tat ungewollt einen kleinen Hopser und ein Lächeln überflog ihr Gesicht.  
"Na wer hat dir geschrieben...?" fragte Sam neugierig und beugte sich zu ihr, doch Katherine Kippte den Bildschirm weg.   
Was wusste er schon?   
Im Augenblick fand sie es einfach bloß erleichternd, zu wissen, dass er nichts unüberlegtes Tat.  
Auf eine sonderbare Art und Weise fühlte es sich gut an ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen.  
Selbst wenn diese einer Anderen gehört!  
Sie grub die Zähne in die Unterlippe und antwortete:

Katherine: Vermissen dich die Fische? :-D   
Owen: Es sind immer noch keine Fische!  
Katherine: Sorry! Rotschopf wird es lieben um den Tank herumzustöckeln! ;-)  
Owen: Ich hätte dir besser nicht geantwortet!  
Katherine: Es war bloß ein Scherz. Reg dich ab!  
Owen: :-X  
Katherine: Oho du benutzt Smileys! ;-)  
"Kat!!" , drag nun Brittanys Stimme zu ihr durch und sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie wohl schon gerufen hatte.   
Irgendwie hatte sie in den paar Minuten völlig ausgeblendet, wer oder was sich um sie herum ereignete.  
"Was?" murmelte sie abwesend und legte das Smartphone zurück auf den Tisch.  
"Gehen wir noch ins American Legion...?"  
"Hmhmmm.. wegen mir...", murmelte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Handy zu.  
"Vorausgesetzt du schaffst es, dass Teil beiseite zu legen..." knurrte ihre Freundin.  
Katherine legte das Telefon schuldbewusst auf den Tisch, nicht ohne vorher auf der Leiste in dem Messenger zu registrieren, dass Owen im Begriff war etwas zu antworten.   
Eine ganze Weile schielte sie auf die unsäglichen Wörter, hinter dem blau erleuchteten Hintergrund:   
Owen Grady... schreibt...   
Bis Sam mit einem Mal ganz nah an ihrer Wange flüsterte: "Wenn etwas in diesem Ding dich derart fesselt.. sollte ich dir wohl auch mal schreiben!"  
"Nein, Sam... du sitzt ja hier... ihr wolltet ins Legion..?", meinte sie dann beflissen, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war.  
"Ja das wollten wir...", meinte Ike und legte Brittany den Arm um die Schultern, als sie sich erhoben hatten.  
"Na dann, was hält uns dann noch hier...?" lachte sie und warf den Pferdeschwanz in den Nacken und schob ihr Handy in die hintere Tasche ihrer Jeans.

Es war 1 Uhr, als Brittany sie endlich von ihrem Haus abgesetzt hatte.   
Auch wenn der Abend nett gewesen war, so war Katherine froh, sich nun wieder zurück in ihre vier Wände zurückziehen zu können.   
Es hatte einige Mühe gekostet, den angetrunkenen Sam davon zu überzeugen, dass es die bessere Idee war, vor seinem eigenen Haus auszusteigen und nicht noch auf die obligatorische " Willst -Du -noch - n -Kaffee - Aktion" mit zu ihr zu kommen.  
Sie war froh darüber, dass es ihr gelungen war ihn abzuwimmeln.  
Vor der Wohnungstür zerrte sie zunächst ihren Schlüssel aus der Handtasche, um dann nochmal einen Blick auf ihr Handy zu werfen, in dessen Leiste immer noch die Ankündigung zu lesen war:   
Owen...schreibt...


	20. Nichts wie weg

Claire saß zwei geschlagene Stunden neben dem Bett in dem Krankenzimmer, in das Owen verfrachtet worden war.   
Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten.   
Die Mittel, die man ihm gegeben hatte, würden ihn für die Nacht Schachmatt setzen, als hätte man ihn praktisch ausgeschaltet.   
Zumindest hatte das Amber nach einem Blick auf die Krankenakte gesagt, die sie bestimmt von Jacob verlangt hatte, als er sie zu diesem Zimmer gebracht hatte.

Owens resolute Schwester hatte ihren ehemaligen Schulfreund derart zurechtgestutzt für sein überreaktionelles Verhalten, dass dieser nur noch unter der Teppichkante herschlich.  
Claire hatte darum gebeten noch bleiben zu dürfen, doch Amber musste in ihr Motel einchecken. 

"Der pennt jetzt sowieso.. .Da kann man leider nichts machen. Der hat ihn echt abgeschossen... Idiot! Das einzig Positive daran, ist dass er dadurch gezwungen ist, ruhig zu bleiben. Denn ich bezweifle, dass er sich daran hält, wenn er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Man kennt ihn ja..." dann hatte sie seufzend gelächelt, ihrem Bruder über den Arm gestreichelt, Claire die Schulter getätschelt und war mit den Worten :"Genieße das Schlaf TV... es ist langweilig, aber beruhigend.", gegangen.

Claire erhob sich aus dem Stuhl, schlang die Arme um den Körper und schlich zum Fenster um hinaus zu sehen.   
Das Fenster hatte den Ausblick zum Cedar River, auf dessen nachtschwarzem Wasser sich die Lichter der Stadtgebäude spiegelten und sie versuchte darüber nachzudenken, was sich eigentlich zugetragen hatte.  
Dennis Nerdys Altlast hatte tatsächlich dafür gesorgt, dass in Cedar Rapids letztenendes ein gefährlicher Dinosaurier herumlief?  
Wieviele davon gab es wohl noch?  
Sie hätte gerne mit Owen darüber geredet, er betrachtete diese Dinge immer so wunderbar rationell, während ihr das Ganze einfach nur Angst machte.  
In Welcher Welt ziehst du bloß deine Kinder groß Claire?!   
Da war sie wieder... die vorhin so seltsam still gewesene innere Claire meldete sich gerade jetzt zurück in der Stille des Augenblicks.  
Dein Timing ist wie immer sensationell!   
Nicht wahr? -   
Irgendwie grinste sie aus ihrer Ecke - und Claire kam es vor, als erkenne sie das erste Mal ihr Gesicht in dem Spiegelbild der schwarzen Fensterscheibe.  
Sie erschrak für einen Sekundenbruchteil  
Du wirst ja wohl jetzt nicht durchdrehen!   
\- Dein Haar ist zerzaust -   
Dein Make up ziemlich verlaufen, mehr nicht.   
Sie griff in die Hosentasche nach ihrem Handy und wählte Karens Nummer.  
Die fast Augenblicklich abhob.   
"Gottseidank! Bist du in Ordnung?"  
"Ja...", murmelte sie langsam, "ich bin okay..." kurz erklärte sie Karen irgendeine fadenscheinige Geschichte, weshalb sie mit Owen im Krankenhaus war.   
Sie konnte ja schlecht davon erzählen, dass sie gemäß ihrem Credo mal wieder auf Dinosaurierjagt gewesen waren.   
HIER   
in Cedar Rapids! 

Also erfand sie einen Unfall mit den Pferden und das Owen zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus bleiben müsse und sie bei ihm bleiben wollte.

"Wie schlimm ist es denn?" fragte Karen dann und Claire konnte hören, dass ihre Schwester ihr nicht alles glaubte.

"Es geht schon, er schläft jetzt... Seine Schwester ist schon im Super 8... Sie musste einchecken..." murmelte sie und wandte sich von dem Gesicht am Fenster ab und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Fensterbank und sah zum Bett.  
"Er schläft also... solltest du auch tun, komm nach Hause Claire..."  
Mein Zuhause liegt dort auf der Liege, verpackt in Krankenhauskleidung. Schachmatt gesetzt von einem übereifrigen Schulfreund -!

"Mal sehen...ich will noch ein bisschen hier bleiben..."  
Weil ich nicht weiß wie der Rest dieser Nacht verläuft, wer weiß, was Jacob als nächstes für Ideen hat.  
"Und ihm beim Schlafen zusehen?!", fragte Karen empört.  
Du hast keine Ahnung wie schön das sein kann ----- Wenn das hier kein Krankenhausbett wäre!!!!   
"Ich bleibe noch...ja.. Mach dir bitte Keine Sorgen."  
"Kann Jake sich nicht darum kümmern? Ich bin sicher er gibt sein Bestes um..."  
"Gute Nacht Karen...", unterbrach Claire sie fest, "Gib den Jungs einen Kuss ja?" dann legte sie auf.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und registrierte, dass sie sich auf Owens Kleidung, gesetzt hatte.   
Sie lag ordentlich zusammengefaltet unter ihrem Hintern, an den sich hart und Eckig sein Mobiltelefon durch den Stoff drückte.  
Claire erhob sich erneut, fummelte das Gerät aus Owens Hosentasche und schob es in die hintere Tasche ihrer Jeans.  
Dann ging sie zurück zum Bett und ließ sich auf ihrem vorherigen Sitzplatz, direkt vor der Bettkante nieder.   
In diesem Augenblick kam eine Krankenschwester herein, die sie mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln bedachte.  
"Miss...sie sollte nach Hause fahren...", sagte sie sanft.  
"Ich...." fing Claire an, ohne zu wissen wie sie weitersprechen sollte, weshalb sie froh war, dass die Krankenschwester sie unterbrach:"... es ist alles gut. Morgen wird die Welt wieder in Ordnung sein...aber...", machte sie zögernd, "...vielleicht sollten sie sich Hilfe holen..."  
Claire blickte sie entgeistert an bis sich ihre Worte zu einem ganzen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf formten.  
"Hilfe?!" schnaubte sie, "für was?!"  
"Er hat den Doktor angegriffen..." unwillkürlich wich die Schwester zurück.   
Sie hatte den Satz ausgesprochen, als hätte Claire das offensichtliche Übersehen.  
"Er hat! Er!... Ich soll mir Hilfe holen? Ich..." Claire hasste sich dafür, so nach Worten ringen zu müssen.   
Ihr Herz schlug so heftig vor Empörung in ihrer Brust, dass es sie nicht gewundert hätte, wenn es kurzerhand auf den Linoleumfußboden gesprungen wäre, um der Schwester anschließend gegen das Schienbein zu treten.  
"Ich weiß ja nicht ob er das öfter.... und in ihrem Zustand...Dr.MacElroy hat gesagt... "  
Claire schnaubte wütend aus: " Warum hängt Jacob nicht gleich ein Plakat auf: Claire ist schwanger!!! Und leider bin ich es nicht gewesen!!! Das ist nämlich der Grund warum er meinen... warum er Ow... IHN!.." stammelte sie fassungslos und zeigte fahrig mit dem Finger zum Bett, "K.O. spritzen ließ!"  
Die Schwester blickte auf den Fußboden, so als würde weiterer Blickkontakt mit ihr dazu führen, dass sie die Nächste wäre, die ebenso zum Schweigen gebracht werden müsste.  
"Der Doktor... ergreift solche Maßnahmen nur, wenn er keine Wahl hat... Er würde nie... " startete sie einen Erklärungsversuch, "... versuchen sie sich zu beruhigen Miss..."  
"...Ihr DOKTOR möchte seine feinen, aristokraten Finger nicht dreckig machen! Und sonst GAR NICHTS!" fauchte Claire, ".. und er hat ganz offensichtlich ein Problem mit seiner Wahrnehmung. Das gebe ich ihnen mal als Tipp. Wenn sie wüssten, von wem hier die Rede ist, müsste ich ihnen hier gar nichts erklären...Ach" sie machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, "Jedes Wort ist zuviel... Sobald er in der Lage ist, sind wir hier verschwunden.. und wenn ich eine Möglichkeit hätte, dann schon jetzt - glauben sie mir...Keine Minute länger..."ereiferte sie sich weiter und ein weiteres Mal rutschte ihr das Herz in die Hosentasche, als sie Jacob in der Tür stehen sah.

Er war wie ein Geist lautlos hinter der Schwester im blauen Kittel erschienen und trug ein Pokerface.  
"Dr.MacElroy...", die Schwester drehte sich zu ihm um und erwiderte Jake's dreistes Grinsen.   
"Lassen Sie uns einen Augenblick allein? " bat er sanft und die Schwester blickte ihn hilflos an, so als würde er sich geradewegs in die Fänge einer Psychopathin begeben. Jedoch sagte sie nichts und verließ mit der Leichenbittermiene das Zimmer.   
"Ich weiß garnicht ob ich mit dir allein sein will.... "fuhr Claire ihn an und verschränkte ablehnend die Arme vor der Brust.   
"Bist du ja nicht..... " meinte er und wies mit seinem Blick zum Bett hinüber, " Dein Superheld mit der lockeren Faust ist ja noch da... " daraufhin ging seine Hand unwillkürlich zu seinem immernoch schmerzenden Kinn.   
"Du hast es verdient....! " meinte Claire und trat im energisch entgegen "hast du eigentlich den Verstand verloren?"  
"Er.... Es... ich... Claire.... Ich wollte eigentlich nicht..."  
"Na du hast ja auch nicht.... ", meinte sie spöttisch. "hast du gedacht, ich falle dir jetzt um den Hals?"  
"Es ist meine Pflicht als Arzt... und zu meinem ... Selbstschutz.... irgendwas hat er da ja wohl fehlinterpretiert... Claire, mir ist nichts wichtiger, als das es dir gut geht... Owen wird schon wieder... "  
"Ich hoffe nicht, dass das deine Entschuldigung war Jake.... Denn die war ganz schön dürftig! Jetz' geh mir aus den Augen! Ich muss hier raus aus diesem Nest und zwar schnell! Du kannst schon mal die Entlassungspapiere fertig machen! "  
Sie wollte sich wieder zu dem Krankenhausbett wenden, als Jacob sie am Arm festhielt und sie mit festem Griff zu sich herum drehte.  
Claire funkelte ihn wütend an.   
"Ich habe vielleicht nicht so einen überzeugenden rechten Haken, aber glaub mir, wenn du deine Finger nicht wegnimmst, wird dir NICHT nur das Gesicht weh tun!"  
Fast augenblicklich wanderten Jacobs Hände in die Taschen seines Arztkittels.  
"Es tut mir leid Okay Claire, bitte..." sein Blick war flehend und die innere Claire gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen, imaginären Stubs in den Rücken, als wollte sie sagen:   
Leg wenigstens das Kriegsbeil zur Seite.  
"...bitte was....?" echote Claire spöttisch und warf die Haare in den Nacken.  
"...bitte...du...ehm...", Claire wollte ihm eigentlich gar nicht zusehen, wie er um Worte rang. "...wir haben wohl alle überreagiert...", gab er dann zu.  
"Wie du meinst!" knurrte sie.  
"Kommst du bitte wenigstens mit runter zum Kaffeeautomaten? Das du nicht mit mir essen willst verstehe ich ja, aber ich möchte dir wenigstens einen Kaffee spendieren. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht medizinisch unbedingt notwendig war, ist für Owen diese Zwangsruhe sicherlich nicht schlecht...und das sage ich dir einfach bloß als sein Arzt!"  
Claire musste über so viel Hartnäckigkeit Lächeln.  
Wann war aus dem nutznießerischen Jacob MacElroy bloß ein derart beständiger Mann geworden?  
"Es ist wohl besser wenn ich Tee trinke..." murmelte sie und griff nach ihrer Jeansjacke.

Das erste Licht das sich durch seine geschlossenen Lider bemerkbar machte, war sanft und warm.  
Offenbar schien die Sonne genau durchs Fenster in sein Gesicht.  
Als Owen seine Hand hob, um sich über die Augen zu reiben, fühlte diese sich unfassbar schwer an.  
Überhaupt war es, als läge über seinem gesamten Körper ein höllischer Muskelkater.  
Merkwürdig kann mich an soviel Sport gar nicht erinnern.  
Normalerweise, mochte er das leicht ziehende Gefühl, dass ihm signalisierte genau das richtige Maß an sportlicher Aktivität getan zu haben.   
Aber das hier war anders.  
Ein tiefer Atemzug brannte in seinem Brustkorb, so dass er die Augen zusammenkneifen musste, sie dann aufschlug... und sich wunderte...  
Das ist nicht die Decke in Karens Haus...  
Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf zu der Bettseite, auf der er eigentlich Claire vermutete, um festzustellen, dass er sich keineswegs dort befand, wo er glaubte zu sein:   
In Karens Gästezimmer unter dem Dach im Bett, neben deren Schwester.  
Stattdessen: Ein Raum mit nussbaumfarbenen Furnierholzschränken.   
Das Fenster umrahmt von geschmacklosen, gelben Vorhängen unter dem ein wackeliger Tisch mit zwei Stühlen daran seinen Platz zu haben schien und dem gegenüber  
... ein weiteres Bett...   
Ein KRANKENHAUSBETT...  
in dem etwa zwanzig Jahre alter Flachskopf saß, der Kopfhörer aufhatte und ein einer Zeitschrift blätterte.  
Ein KRANKENHAUSBETT  
Die Erkenntnis ließ ihn erschrocken keuchend hochfahren, woraufhin sich der Bettnachbar betont lässig umwandte und die Kopfhörer von den blonden Haaren streifte.  
Owen spürte das unangenehme Knistergeräusch in seinem Brustkorb und reflexartig legte er die Hand auf seine Rippen.  
"Wow...Alter, steht du immer so auf...?" amüsierte sich Owens Zimmergenosse und kicherte.  
Owen war nicht in der Lage ihm eine Antwort zu geben, weil sich ein Konstrukt aus Fragen in seinem Kopf bildete, dass so schnell an Fahrt zunahm, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war es zu überblicken.  
"Alles Okay mit dir..? " fragte der Junge dann doch einigermaßen beunruhigt, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Mitbewohner offensichtlich ziemlich neben der Spur zu sein schien, "ich meine, soweit man von "Okay" sprechen kann, sonst wärst du ja nicht hier? Soll ich eine Schwester rufen?"  
"Nei..hnn...", nuschelte Owen und sein Blick ging zu dem Bündel Kleidung auf dem Stuhl, den er als Seine erkannte.   
Beherzt schwang er die Beine über den Bettrand und als er auf dem Boden ankam, war er erfreut darüber, dass dieser nur ganz leicht unter seinen Füßen schwankte.  
Er griff nach seiner dreckigen Jeans.  
"Was hast du denn vor?"   
Offensichtlich war Owens Benehmen etwas, dass ihm doch den Krankenhausalltag interessanter gestaltete, weshalb er sich nun in seinem Bett aufrichtet und die Zeitung beiseite legte.  
Owen striff sich das Krankenhaushemd über den Kopf und stieg in ein Hosenbein.  
Sein Kopf hämmerte, als habe er den Kater seines Lebens.  
Wo zum Teufel bin ich... ich habe es satt in Krankenhäusern aufzuwachen und nicht zu wissen wie ich hineingeraten bin-!  
Als er das zweite Bein hob, um die Hose endgültig anzuziehen, musste er feststellen, dass seine Koordination nicht so ganz intakt war, wie gewohnt, denn sich auf einem Bein auszubalancieren, war doch schwieriger als angenommen, weshalb er beschloss auf der Bettkante Platz zu nehmen.  
"Ehmm.. hey... was machst du denn da? Soll ich nicht lieber eine Schwester rufen...?" fragte er erneut und klang irgendwie nervös.  
Owen schüttelte den Kopf und stellte fest, dass es schmerzte das Gefühl zu haben,als würde sein Gehirn in einer Halle hin und her geworfen.  
" 's alles Okay...Wo ist mein Handy?" meinte er dann, und blickte sich suchend um, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass es sich nicht in seiner Hosentasche befand, wo er gehofft hatte es zu finden.  
"Keine Ahnung...", machte der junge Mann erstaunt," was hast du denn vor?"  
"Was wohl?", fragte Owen, als wäre eine Erklärung eigentlich nicht notwendig, " gehen!"  
"Einfach so?"  
"Das ist doch ein Krankenhaus oder?" versicherte er sich noch einmal vorsichtig, "... und kein Knast oder so..."  
Sein Gegenüber lachte, " ... ne, das nich' aber du bist ja nicht hier weil... ja, warum bist du eigentlich hier... willst du dich nicht erstmal setzen... du schaust nicht gerade fit aus..." sagte er beunruhigt, " Du hast nicht mal 'n Shirt an..." bemerkte er.  
Owen blickte an sich herunter schien kurz zu überlegen.   
Dann griff er nach seinem zerfetzten Shirt und zog es sich langsam über.   
Bloß den Arm nicht zu sehr anheben!   
Sein Zimmerkollege starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, denn die Rissspuren die, die Krallen des Metriacanthosaurus hinterlassen hatten, waren deutlich zu sehen und sie passten wie ein Puzzle zu den inzwischen, durch die Wundversorgung nicht mehr ganz so wild aussehenden Verletzungen auf seiner Haut.   
"Heiliger Strohsack!" entfuhr es dem blonden Mann, "Was hat dich denn erwischt? Du siehst wirklich nich' so aus, als solltest du schon gehen...jedenfalls nicht alleine. Mann..." er klang jetzt wirklich besorgt und seine Hand griff nach der Notklingel.   
Noch ehe er sie zu fassen bekam, hatte sich in ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit Owens Hand dazwischen geschoben und das Kästchen umklammert.  
"Lass das mal..." meinte er scharf und funkelte ihn ernst an.  
Zögernd zog der Bettnachbar die Hand zurück.  
"Ist ja gut, ich wollte nur helfen..." er konnte nicht verhindern, ein bisschen beleidigt zu klingen.  
Owen zerrte erst jetzt seinen Hosengürtel zurecht, schloss die Schnalle und murmelte: " Ich weiß es zu schätzen, aber das ist nicht nötig...Machs....gut..." mit diesen Worten fasste er die Türklinke und drückte sie herunter, "und..." einen Augenblick überlegte er, was er sagen sollte und entschied sich schließlich für ein: "Gute Besserung, bei was auch immer..." damit schlüpfte er wie ein Phantom durch die Tür und zog sie eilig hinter sich ins Schloss.  
Der arme Junge wird denken du seist verrückt... Mal ehrlich Grady, dass bist du doch auch?   
Du verhältst dich Phobisch!  
-Es ist ein Krankenhaus und ich bin nicht krank-   
Basta!  
Der Flur, in den er hinausgetreten war, war menschenleer so konnte er unbehelligt mit raschen Schritten am Schwesternzimmer vorbei zur Flurtür eilen, um die Station zu verlassen.  
Was er jetzt garnicht gebrauchen konnte, war eine Diskussion mit jemandem vom Krankenhauspersonal, was ihn wohlmöglich ihn wieder zurück in sein Zimmer bringen würde.   
Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm so etwas widerfuhr.  
Des weiteren arbeitete sein Gedächtnis fieberhaft daran, seine Erinnerungslücken damit zu füllen, wie er überhaupt hergekommen war.  
Filmrisse sind wohl dein neuer special Effekt!  
Während er zielstrebig, nach dem Treppenhaus suchte, durch welches man für gewöhnlich Gebäude dieser Art am schnellsten Verlassen konnte, war seine letzte Erinnerung dort angekommen, als er mit Jacob MacElroy - diesem Wichtigtuer in seinem Angeber Fahrzeug gesessen hatte.  
Stumm hatte der auf die nächtliche Straße gestiert, während der Sicherheitsgurt ihm selbst unangenehm gegen den Brustkorb gedrückt hatte.

"Wieviel dieser Viecher gibt es hier noch?" brummte Jacob und für einen Moment wusste Owen nicht was er antworten sollte, bis ihm einfiel, dass Jake tatsächlich davon überzeugt war, ER trüge die Verantwortung dafür, dass sich ein Dinosaurier in den Wäldern von Cedar Rapids herumgetrieben hatte.  
"Ich habe leider meine Kristallkugel fallen lassen." fauchte er sarkastisch.  
"Als ob du damit nichts zu tun hättest. Dafür wusstest du viel zu gut Bescheid...!"  
"Weil es mein Job ist!" gab Owen barsch zur Antwort.   
Was sollte er diesem Idioten erklären, was er sowieso nicht begreifen wollte.  
"Wohl eher WAR!"   
Die Worte waren so spitz über seine Zunge gekommen, dass es für einen Augenblick mehr weh tat, als jede Verletzung die er davongetragen hatte.  
Leider hatte er Recht.   
Doch Owen gelang es diese Spitze zu ignorieren.  
"Deswegen würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn.... das du damit allerdings Claire in Gefahr bringst... es ist einfach unfassbar, dass ausgerechnet DU...."

Da war endlich der Hinweis auf den Fluchtweg.  
Angebracht über einer der Glastüren, an der Seite des Gebäudes, die Owen beherzt aufdrückte und sich in das kalt beleuchtete Treppenhaus begab.  
Weiter unten musste wohl ein Fenster sein, denn es schimmerte weiches Tageslicht nach oben herauf.  
Der Krankenhausgeruch, der vorherrschend seinen Geist benebelt hatte, war hier nicht mehr ganz so schlimm.  
Es war eher eine eigenartige Mischung aus Gummi, gebrühtem Kaffee und Putzmitteln. Offenbar hatte er den Fluchtweg über dem Versorgungstrakt des Krankenhauses erwischt.

"Besser als die Leichenhalle...", er musste über seine eigene Bemerkung grinsen und je weiter er dem rettenden Ausgang entgegenkam, umso mehr schien sein Verstand klarer zu werden.  
Als habe sich der Krankenhausdunst geradewegs auf sein Hirn gelegt und wäre im Begriff nun die benebelten Areale freizugeben.  
Was willst du eigentlich machen, wenn du auf der Straße bist?   
Mal abgesehen davon, dass du wahrscheinlich auffallen wirst.  
Endlich hatte er die Ausgangstür erreicht, die ebenfalls mit dickem Sicherheitsglas ausgestattet war.   
Owen schob sie auf und fand sich direkt im Getümmel der belebten Seitenstraße wieder die neben dem Krankenhaus herlief .  
Freiheit!

Claire hatte den Rest noch verbliebenen Nacht in einem eigenartigen Dämmerzustand verbracht.  
Natürlich war es Unsinn, sich im Zimmer neben Owen an das Bett zu setzen.   
Er schwebte immerhin nicht in Lebensgefahr sondern schlief lediglich seinen unfreiwilligen Rausch aus.  
"Wenn du ihn morgen abholst, wird er höchstens etwas müde sein. Glaub mir. Ich werde ihm alles erklären. Mach dir keine Sorgen..." hatte Jake gesagt, als sie sich in der Eingangshalle verabschiedet hatten und so war Clarie tatsächlich gegangen, "ich will nur das du glücklich bist..." hatte Jake noch hinterher geschickt, bevor sie das Gebäude verlassen hatte, auch wenn der Gedanke Owen tatsächlich zurück zulassen ein mulmiges Gefühl hinterließ.   
Ein bisschen hatte sie Mitleid mit Jacob allerdings.   
Doch das hatte nur angehalten, bis zu dem Augenblick, als sie auf der Rückfahrt zu ihrer Schwester noch einmal vor ihrem geistigen Auge ablaufen sah, wie theatralisch Jacob dafür gesorgt hatte Owen aus dem Weg zu räumen - in was für einer Hoffnung auch immer.  
Das sie ihm daraufhin um an den Hals springen würde? Wohl kaum.  
Am liebsten wäre sie geradewegs nochmal umgedreht.   
Doch das barg auch die Möglichkeit in sich, Jacob erneut zu begegnen doch davon hatte sie für diesen Abend definitiv genug.

Wie eine tägliche Routine kämpfte sich ein Schwall Magensäure in ihrer Speiseröhre nach oben.  
Meine Güte ist das lästig!  
An manchen Tagen hatte sie Glück, doch sie hatte noch kein Rezept herausgefunden, welche Umstände dazu führten, sich in der Früh nicht übergeben zu müssen, heute war jedenfalls nicht so ein Tag.  
Sie schwang sich aus dem Bett und hastete ins Bad, um dem allmorgendlichen Drang nachzugeben und übergab sich in die Kloschüssel.  
Nicht, dass das Ganze noch vor dem Frühstück jemals Erleichterung gebracht hätte.   
Denn aus einem ohnehin schon leeren Magen etwas heraus zu befördern, war eine körperliche Herausforderung, der sie trotz der Häufigkeit nicht gewachsen war.  
Sie drückte die Spültaste und ging zum Waschbecken. Dort spülte sie ihren Mund aus und griff dann nach der Zahnbürste, die in dem Wasserglas neben Owens steckte.  
Blau...  
...eine unschuldig, blaue 2,59$ Discounter Zahnbürste in dem Wasserglas auf dem Spiegelregal in Karens Gästebad trieb Claire mit einem Mal die Tränen in die Augen...  
ja sie sorgte Sogar dafür, dass Claire sich erst einmal heulend auf dem Wäschehocker niederließ und sie ihrer so plötzlich aufkommenden Traurigkeit Raum geben musste.  
Sie legte ihre eigene Zahnbürste auf dem Waschbeckenrand ab und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen, um hemmungslos zu Schluchzen.

"Tante Claire...", es war die weiche Stimme von Gray, die zu ihr durchdrang, " ist was passiert?"  
Seine Hand berührte vorsichtig ihre Schulter.  
Claire wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und blinzelte ihren Neffen an.  
"Nein.. ist schon gut Schatz...", murmelte sie und tätschelte seine weiche Hand.  
"Hast du eine schlechte Nachricht bekommen?" bohrte der Junge weiter nach und deutete mit dem Blick auf das Handy, dass auf dem Stapel Kleidung lag, die Claire in der Nacht ausgezogen hatte.  
"Was...? Ach nein..." ,meinte sie dann, folgte seinem Blick und nahm das Mobiltelefon an sich, "...das gehört Owen...wenn dann wären es schlechte Nachrichten für ihn...", meinte sie spöttisch, erhob sich und strich Gray über den Lockenkopf.  
"... ist er Okay?" Gray schaute sie mit diesem Dackelblick an und wie so oft kam es ihr vor, als würde er mehr wissen, als das Offensichtliche.  
"Er ist okay... mach dir keine Sorgen."   
Sie stand auf und drückte ihn aufmunternd an sich.  
"Warum ist er dann im Krankenhaus?"  
"Das haben deine Mum und ich dir doch schon gestern Nacht erklärt. Er sollte sich ein bisschen ausruhen und ist deswegen zur Beobachtung dort geblieben. Er hatte bloß einen kleinen Unfall auf der Ranch."  
Gray war dummerweise genau in diesem Augenblick die Treppe herunter gekommen, als Claire das Haus betreten hatte.  
Es hatte nichts genutzt, dass seine Mutter ihn zurück ins Bett schicken wollte.   
Gray war zu sensibel und hatte genau gespürt, dass seine Tante Claire nicht einfach so ohne Owen heimkam. So hatte er seinen nächtlichen Durst schnell vergessen, als er sie sah und direkt nach ihm gefragt.  
"Was hat er denn?" bohrte Gray weiter.   
Kleiner besserwisserischer Schlaumeier, hör auf dem nach zu haken, was ich dir nicht sagen will  
"Er ist... gestürzt und hat sich eine Rippe gebrochen."  
"Warum ist er denn gestürzt?"  
Tja Claire, warum denn?   
Er weiß auch, dass Owen nicht einfach so auf die Nase fällt und sich dabei die Rippen bricht.   
Der Junge ist doch nicht doof.  
"Meine Güte Gray, man stürzt halt mal. Ich weiß das auch nicht so genau...", seufzte Claire resignierend, " es hatte irgendwas mit den Pferden zu tun." wand sie sich heraus.  
"Billy Sensheimer hat mir heute ein einen Artikel geschickt den sein Vater für den Cedar Local fertig gemacht hat..." gab Gray zurück und hielt Claire nun das Display seines Handys unter die Nase mit der mobilen Website des Nachrichten Portals.  
Es war darauf ein verschwommenes Bild von einem Lastwagen zu sehen , auf dem etwas Recht großes mit einer grauen Plane abgedeckt war.   
Zumindest der größte Teil davon, denn ein Teil schaute unter der Plane hervor.   
Was Clarie eindeutig als Fuß des Metriacanthosaurus identifizierte.  
Sensationsheischend prangte darüber eine Schlagzeile:  
ZÜCHTET FRAMER WILLIAMS WIRKLICH NUR PFERDE?  
Zu allem Überfluss war das herausragende Bein des Tieres auch noch mit einer roten Markierung auf dem Bild versehen.  
Claires Kinnlade klappte unwillkürlich herunter.  
"Gray..."flüsterte sie tonlos, " wie viele Leute lesen das... weißt du das ungefähr?" fragte sie weiter und scrollte weiter in dem Artikel nach unten während sie von einer unangenehmen Gänsehaut überlaufen wurde.  
"Also in der Statistik...." fing Gray an.  
"Gray! " unterbrach sie ihn und ihre Stimme war eine Spur zu hoch, als sie sich selbst von einem Foto etgegenblickte, das weiter unten in dem Artikel aufgestellt war.  
Ein Bild von Claire Dearing in besten Jurassic World Zeiten abgelichtet, auf Hochglanz zu Werbezwecken poliert.  
"...mich interessieren keine Statistiken! Sag mir einfach ..." das Sirren von Owens Telefon unterbrach ihren Gedankengang.  
Einen Moment verdutzt schaute sie auf das aufleuchtendene Display und ein weiteres Mal überlief die brennende Gänsehaut ihren Rücken, als sie den Namen des Anrufers las:  
Katherine Graham ...ruft an.


	21. Zuviel Info

Der erste Blick, der Owen traf machte ihm bewusst, dass die Idee sein zerrissenes T- Shrit wieder anzuziehen, nicht gerade die Beste gewesen war.  
Eine an ihm vorbei eilende Frau blieb kurz stehen und musterte ihn.   
Owen schlang die Arme um den Oberkörper und steuerte das kleine Geschäft gegenüber an.  
Auch wenn es ein Spießrutenlauf werden könnte, so würde er JETZT von den paar Dollars in seiner Hosentasche, das nächstbeste Shirt kaufen, um nicht weiter angestarrt zu werden.  
Verflixtes Nest  
Du könntest dir auch die nächste Pennerecke suchen, dort würdest du sicherlich nicht auffallen.

Eine Ladenglocke kündigte sein Hereinkommen an, was Owen äußerst unangenehm fand, denn es bedeutete, er würde erst Recht Blicke auf sich ziehen. Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, kam auch schon eine ältere, angegraute Dame im Kostüm aus einem Hinterzimmer geschossen.  
Offensichtlich hatte der Laden nicht so regen Publikumsverkehr, dass ihre permanente Anwesenheit hinter der Ladentheke von Nöten war.  
"Guten..." begann sie freundlich, flötend doch das eifrige Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erstarb, als ihr Scannerblick ihn erfasste, "...Tag..." fuhr sie dann weniger freundlich fort.   
"Eh... hi...", murmelte Owen hilflos und ihm wurde klar, dass ihn die Verkäuferin niemals einfach so in ihren feinen Sachen stöbern lassen würde, " ...ich ehm.. ich brauch ein...Shirt..."  
"Was sie nicht sagen..." stellte sie spöttisch fest und erneut wanderte ihr Blick an ihm auf und ab, " die Kleiderbude von der Heilsarmee, ist ein paar Blocks weiter..."  
Owen stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus.   
Dann steckte er die Hand in die Tasche seiner Jeans und zerrte die Geldscheine ans Tageslicht.  
"Keine Sorge ich zahl schon.. geben sie mir irgendeins...", gab er unwirsch zurück und begann die Scheine glatt zu streichen.  
Die Verkäuferin zuckte theatralisch die gepolsterten Schultern und ging zu einem Regal in dem einige Wäschestücke aufgestapelt waren.  
Dann zerrte sie fachmännisch ein paar T- Shirts heraus und legte sie auf die Theke.  
"Das müsste ihre Größe sein... der Aufdruck ist ganz im Trend..." murmelte sie dann doch in Verkäufermanier und legte ihm jeweils verschiedenfarbige Shirts mit dem Fotodruck eines Krokodils hin.  
Owen sah zunächst die Shirts und dann wieder die Frau und er wusste nicht, ob er Lachen oder Weinen sollte.  
"Miss...ich bin keine Vierzehn...", gab er leicht verzweifelt zurück.  
"Na, ich fürchte, mit ihren Konditionen ist es nicht ratsam, wählerisch zu sein...außerdem ist das hip..." versicherte sie, nun offenbar ganz in ihrem Verkaufs Element angekommen.  
"Oh hip...ist ja ganz mein Ding...", murmelte er sarkastisch zurück.   
"Naa," zeigte sie sich versöhnlich, "...legen sie doch einfach mal ab.... und probieren sie..." mit diesen Worten wies sie auf sein zerschlissenes Oberteil und dann auf die Umkleidekabine, jedoch schien Owen ihre letzte Geste nicht mitbekommen zu haben, denn er hatte sich bereits sein Fetzenshirt über den Kopf gezogen.

Einen winzigen Augenblick zu lange blieb die fleißige Geschäftsfrau in den blauen Kostüm an seinem, trotz der Blessuren immer noch ansehnlichen Oberkörper, hängen und schüttelte dann den Kopf, so als müsste sie ihre Gedanken sortieren.  
"Ehhmm... oder hier... wie sie wünschen...."brummelte sie, dann reichte sie ihm eines der Shirts.   
"Miss, sie haben wirklich keins OHNE einen Aufdruck... ?" fragt er nochmal verzweifelt und blickte sich dann in dem kleine Laden um.   
Erst jetzt registrierte er die vielen gemusterten Kleidungsstücke, Hosen und Accessoires in schrillen Farben, ausgefallenen Schnitten und eigenwilligen Aufdrucken.  
"Wir sind spezialisiert..." gab sie dann leicht eingeschnappt zur Antwort, " aber wenn ihnen Echsen nicht so zusagen, ich habe auch Vögel da..." sie schritt zurück zu dem Regal während Owen erschrocken die Braunen hob.  
Das ist doch bitte nicht ihr Ernst...   
"Ich habe hier echt schicke Flamingos... das sieht bestimmt..." dann hob sie den Kopf, blickte in sein entgeistertes Gesicht und ließ den Kleiderstapel ein wenig enttäuscht sinken, "...wir bleiben wohl doch besser beim Krokodil..." sagte sie dann versöhnlich und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu, legte den Stapel weg und Owen griff Wahllos nach einem der Shirts auf der Theke.  
"Na das sieht doch passabel aus..." meinte sie und begutachtete ihn, als er sich das Shirt übergezogen hatte.   
Sie ging auf ihn zu und strich kurz über den dunklen Stoff, " ganz im Trend..."  
Owen lächelte schief, die Situation war dermaßen bescheuert, dass er nur noch darüber lachen konnte.  
"Ja.. ich wollte schon immer ein Trendsetter sein..." argwöhnisch blickte er an sich herab und betrachtete den großen Krokodilkopf, der aussah als habe er sich geradewegs durch ihn hindurch gefressen.  
Hinsichtlich der vergangen Ereignisse, eine äußerst makabere Kleiderwahl, wie er feststellte und dennoch kam er sich vor, als habe er die Hauptrolle in einer unfreiwilligen Komödie gepachtet.  
"Soll ich ihnen das einpacken?", fragte sie freundlich und hielt sein altes Shirt hoch.  
"Nein danke..", meinte er und ließ ein schnaufendes Lachen hören.  
"Ich bekomme 20 $", ließ sie ihn wissen und reichte ihm eine kleine Schere, die Owen zögernd annahm, weil er nicht so Recht wusste, was er damit anfangen sollte.  
"Sie sollten sorgsamer mit ihrer Kleidung umgehen junger Mann..", murmelte sie und ließ die Überreste seines Shirts unter der Theke verschwinden, dann öffnete sie die Kasse und nickte der kleinen Schere zu.  
Owen zuckte die Schultern. Wieder nickte sie, diesmal zu dem Bündel Geldscheine.  
"Oh ja...", meinte er dann, " Sorry..." er zerrte einen 20$ - Schein aus dem Bündel und reichte ihn ihr, den sie sogleich darauf in ihrer altmodischen Registrierkasse verschwinden ließ.  
Dann nickte sie nochmal zu der Schere, die Owen dann fragend hochhielt.  
"Sie sollten die Preiszettel abschneiden..." empfahl sie und ging um ihn herum, fummelte am Kragen des Shirts und wenig später drückte sie ihm die Zettelchen in die Hand.  
"Bitteschön...", sie tätschelte ihm sachte auf die Schulter, was Owen mit einem unsanften Ziehen daran erinnerte, dass er alles Andere als fit war.  
Er konnte ein kaum vernhemendes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.  
"Oh... sie .. sie haben... sie..." stammelte die Verkäuferin los, denn natürlich hatte sie vorhin bemerkt, dass ihr Gegenüber leicht angeschlagen war, als er sein Shirt ausgezogen hatte. Und die Risse in seinem T -Shirt waren nicht ein üblicher Kleindungsverschleiß, auch dass war ihr bewusst, "Entschuldigung..."  
Owen machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.  
"Haben sie ein Telefon?", fragte er dann.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick schaute sie verdattert drein dann antwortete sie: " Sicher hab ich das..."  
"Würden sie mich vielleicht telefonieren lassen...?"bat er, " ich zahle auch dafür..." er zerrte erneut eine Geldnote aus der Hosentasche, in die er seine Barschaft inzwischen wieder gesteckt hatte.  
Sie hob die Hände, "...ist schon in Ordnung...sind sie aus der Klinik getürmt?", fragte sie dann neugierig, nichtsahnend, dass sie voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
Owen lächelte sie an, " Wo ist ihr Telefon?" meinte er freundlich und gab ihr damit zu verstehen, dass er keinesfalls gewillt war, ihr diese Frage zu beantworten.

"Gr..ah... Dearing..? Hallo..." nuschelte Claire zerstreut in den Hörer und, gleichzeitig arbeitete ihr Hirn daran, dass Katherine tatsächlich auf Owens Handy anrief.  
Schweigen am Ende der Leitung.  
Sie hörte nur ein Atmen.   
Herzschläge lang.   
Dann ihre unverwechselbare Stimme:  
"Geht es ihm gut?"  
"Bitte?"  
Dieses mandeläugige Elend, wird doch wohl nicht wissen, was passiert ist??  
"Was? Wem?", fragte Clarie dann überflüssigerweise, um Zeit zu gewinnen damit sie sich zu sortieren konnte.  
"Tante Claire..." warf Gray ein und Claire wehrte ihn mit der Hand ab.  
"Mein Handy...", beharrte er, " kann ich es wiederhaben...?"  
Kannst du nicht Schätzchen! Das ist ein wichtiges Beweisstück, aber ich muss mich erst um diese Bombe hier kümmern!   
"Ich muss gleich aber mal...Warte kurz..",wendete sie sich an Katherine. Sie wusste im Moment nicht was schlimmer war: Mit Grays Handy möglicherweise etwas aufhalten zu können, dass ihr sonst das Genick brechen konnte, oder dieser Trulla am Telefon das Genick brechen.  
"Gray... der Dad von deinem Freund... wann gibt er das in Druck? Oder hat er das schon...?"  
Ihr Herz fuhr Achterbahn und für den Moment wusste sie nicht wovon ihr tatsächlich übel war.  
"Ich frag ihn..." meinte der Junge sorglos, rupfte ihr sein Smartphone aus der Hand und verschwand aus dem Bad.  
"Hallo?" kam die Stimmer erneut aus Owens Handy, das Claire nun wieder hoch nahm.   
"WAS! ?" fauchte sie .  
"Ich weiß, dass dir nicht gefällt, dass ich dran bin..." , gab Katherine zurück, " sag mir nur ob er okay ist? Kann ich ihn kurz sprechen? Meinetwegen kannst du auch den Lautsprecher anmachen... es gibt nichts worum du dir Gedanken machen musst..." beteuerte sie und sie klang als sei sie echt in Sorge.   
Offensichtlich schien sie aber nicht zu wissen, was sich ereignet hatte.  
"Tue ich nicht, aber ich verstehe den Anlass deines Anrufes nicht...", antwortete Claire kühl und war froh, dass Katherine nicht sehen konnte, wie sehr sie das Telefon umklammerte.  
"Ich habe seit Tagen nichts von ihm gehört...", gab sie zu.  
"Und?" antwortete Claire schnippisch.  
Ist das etwas Ungewöhnliches für sie?! Das will ich ja wohl nicht hoffen!!!  
Claire!!!   
"... es sah aus als würde er sich melden... ich wollte wirklich nur wissen, ob alles gut ist..." meinte sie beschwichtigend.  
"Alles bestens..." log Claire dann und wollte schon auflegen, als aus dem Hörer kam:"... ich hoffe, dir geht es auch gut... und den Babys...ich hoffe das wirklich..."  
Claire verdrehte die Augen, für derartige Beweihräucherungen hatte sie nun überhaupt keine Zeit.  
Außerdem woher weiß sie das überhaupt?  
-Weil ER es ihr gesagt hat? WANN?-  
"Es ist alles Bestens Katherine... sonst noch was?", meinte sie erneut.  
"Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, dass er fortgehen will... ich weiß das...Aber es ist ja nur die Naval Base..." kam es dann aus unvermittelt aus dem Apparat.  
Claire stutzte einen Moment, sollte es tatsächlich sein, dass diese Frau etwas wie Mitleid für sie empfand?   
Oh meise, kleine Giftnudel, selbst dass ist an ihr perfekt, dieses geheuchelte Mitleid... das sich so superecht anhört! Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten!   
"Kann ich ihn bitte nur ganz kurz sprechen?", bat sie nocheinmal.  
"Er... schläft... noch...und ich werde ihn sicherlich jetzt NICHT wecken!" gab Claire zögerlich zur Antwort und fragte sich im selben Augenblick, ob das tatsächlich noch so war.  
Du solltest dich schleunigst in dieses Krankenhaus begeben.   
"Oh okay... ", gab Katherine sich geschlagen, " vielleicht sagst du ihm, dass er mich zurückruft, wenn er wach ist..."  
"Hmh..", machte Claire, "hör mal, wir haben echt viel um die Ohren. Wenn er die Gelegenheit hat, wird er das gewiss tun..."  
Dann beendete sie das Gespräch mit einer kurzen Floskel und drückte den AUS Knopf.

"Claire...!" kam Karens Stimme von unten in das Bad geweht und sie klang ungehalten, "Besuch!"  
Claire band sich die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und steckte in jeweils ein Smartphone in die hinteren Taschen ihrer Jeans.  
Besuch? Dann bleibt dir wenigstens keine Zeit um dich über dieses Telefonat zu ärgern! Dieses unverfrorene Miststück!  
Sie ging die schmale Treppe hinunter, an dessen Absatz Amber ihr engegenblickte.

Sie hatte ihr dichtes, dunkles Haar zu einem lockeres Flechtkonstrukt zusammengebunden dessen Ende ihr fast bis an den Ellenbogen reichte.  
Es war eine merkwürdige Art der Vertrautheit, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, es war eben genau daran unübersehbar, dass sie und Owen Geschwister waren.  
Es war dieses unergründliche Graugrün, dass ihr Geborgenheit vermittelte, auch wenn es nicht in selben Maße hervorgerufen wurde wie bei ihm.  
Soetwas würde ich auch auf der ganzen Welt kein zweites Mal finden...  
-Vielleicht bei euren Kindern, Claire -  
Heute war die ewige Zweiflerin ja mal richtig freundlich gestimmt.  
"Hey, wie geht es dir...?" frage Ambers dunkle Stimme freundlich und sie schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.  
Ja, Ambers Lächeln war wirklich ein Geschenk.   
So warm und unvoreingenommen.   
Gepaart mit diesem besonderen Maß an Fürsorge, ohne einem auf den Geist zu gehen.  
Es ist schon wirklich ein Glück, dass du dich zu einem Teil dieser besonderen Familie zählen darfst.  
"Es geht ...", gab sie zurück, mit dem Hintergedanken daran, dass sie sich noch vor dem Frühstück übergeben hatte.  
"Willst du mit uns Frühstücken?", kam es von Gray neugierig und seine Kulleraugen klimperten sie erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ich wollte eigentlich deine Tante entführen, um Owen aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen...", meinte Amber und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Kann ich mitkommen?" er war so schnell an Claires Seite gerutscht und hatte ihre Hand gefasst, dass sie es kaum mitbekommen hatte.  
Amber gab ihm einen freundlichen Nasenstüber.  
"Lieber nicht..." sagte sie dann und Gray schaute sie so traurig an, dass es ihr schon fast leid tat, " Du bekommst ihn schon wieder... versprochen..." fügte sie dann hinzu und Claire war ihr stumm dankbar, dass sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihr Neffe ihr bei alledem erspart blieb.   
Sie wollte Gray nicht erklären, was tatsächlich passiert war und er war schlau genug um es heraus zu finden.  
Ein wenig scheute sie sich vor dem Zustand in dem er sich möglicherweise befinden würde, denn es war seltsam gewesen, ihn so hilflos zusammenklappen zu sehen.   
Mutwillig in eine Situation gebracht, in die er wahrscheinlich ohne sie ( wieder mal) nie geraten wäre.  
...und eigentlich hätte sie gerne noch einmal die Gelegenheit genutzt, um Jake deutlich zu machen, was sie von seiner Aktion hielt... es wäre nicht förderlich, wenn sie sich dabei zurücknehmen müsste, weil ein Minderjähriger neben ihr stand.  
Danke Amber

Noch während Amber einen Parkplatz beim St.Lukes Hospital suchte, erreichte Claire ein Anruf auf ihrem Handy von einer unbekannten Nummer.  
"Marc Sensheimer hier. Mrs. Dreaing?" überfiel er sie direkt.  
Der Zeitungsmensch  
"Ehhh, ja?", murmelte sie völlig überrumpelt, während Amber den Wagen parkte.  
"Sie sind doch die Tante von Grayson Mitchell...?"  
"Wer will das denn wissen?" beantwortete sie sein Anliegen mit einer Gegenfrage. Sie war nach wie vor genug geschult genug darin, sich nicht festnageln zu lassen.   
Wenn sie eines in ihrer Zeit nach Jurassic World gelernt hatte dann, dass es ein schlimmer Fehler sein konnte Fremden sofort zu antworten.  
"Also ja..." kam es aus dem Apparat.  
Claire ließ ein Seufzen vernehmen.  
"Was wollen sie denn? Ich habe ihren Schundartikel angesehen..." pokerte sie betont lässig, um ihre eigene Aufregung herunterzuspielen.  
Der Kerl am Telefon war sich wahrscheinlich nicht im Mindesten über die Tragweite seiner Entdeckung bewusst.  
"...das Foto hat mir ein Informant zugespielt... aber ich recherchiere lieber selbst...ich möchte wissen, ob sie für ein Interview bereit stehen?"  
"Wozu denn?"  
"Sie wissen genau über was ich reden will. Wenn sie mir sagen wie es dazu kam, dass keine 3 Meilen von meinem zu Hause entfernt, ein prähistorisches Individuum aus ihrem Dinosaurierpark frei herumlaufen konnte, werde ich mir überlegen, ob ich diesen Artikel gut oder schlecht für sie aussehen lasse Mrs. Dearing."  
Claire schnaubte verächtlich und hielt nun vor der Tür des Krankenhauses an.  
"Mr. Sensheimer, glauben sie wirklich sie können mich noch mit schlechter Publicity erpressen? Davon hatte ich wahrhaft genug, nachdem Jurassic World zusammengebrochen ist. Was sie da gesehen haben und ihr Informant ihnen zugespielt hat weiß ich nicht. Sie werden sich allerdings dafür verantworten müssen, wenn sie Artikel veröffentlichen die nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Vielleicht sollten sie das zuerst ihrem Informanten mitteilen..."  
Eine kurze Weile herrschte Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung und für einen winzigen Augenblick war Claire versucht aufzulegen. Doch sie hörte Marc Sensheimer noch atmen.  
Ihre Augen suchten Ambers Blick, der ein wenig ratlos dreinschaute.  
"Wenn sie nicht kooperieren wollen, werden sie die Konsequenzen tragen..." kam es dann atemlos aus der Leitung. und der Hörer wurde aufgelegt.  
Claire schlug das Herz vor Aufregung bis zum Hals.  
"Wer war das?" fragte Amber ein wenig ratlos und sie betraten dann zusammen das Krankenhausgebäude.  
"Maaach.. jemand dem zufällig ein Foto zugespielt wurde...vom Abtransport des...der... ehmmm.. na dem Unfall gestern..." gab sie zerstreut zur Antwort und steuerte den nächsten, offenen Aufzug an und drückte den Etagenknopf.  
Die Tür schloss sich und mit einem Übelkeiterregenden Hopser Setzte sich das Gefährt in Bewegung.  
"Der Unfall war ein Dinosaurier... und das sind nicht die Tiere die hier üblicherweise ansiedeln...", gab Amber sarkastisch zu bedenken.  
"Ich weiß..." stöhnte Claire, " Er ist von der Boulevardzeitung hier und möchte ein Interview...", fuhr sie genervt fort und setzte hinzu:"Als wäre es nicht schon kompliziert genug...was soll ich denn machen ? Wenn ich wüsste wer sein dämlicher Informant ist... ? Dem würde ich gerne mal heimleuchten..."  
Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und die beiden Frauen stiegen aus.  
Clarie wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen doch Amber blieb stehen und sah sie ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Das weißt du tatsächlich nicht?"  
Claire erwiderte irritiert ihren Blick.  
"Dein feiner Schulfreund, wer denn sonst...? Ich bin sicher, dass war sein Finaler Schlag um Owen doch noch eins über zu braten. Leute wie er sind feige. Und du hast selbst gesehen, dass er sich die eigenen Finger nicht schmutzig macht..."  
Die Erkenntnis ließ in Clarie abermals Übelkeit aufsteigen.  
Amber setzte nun den Weg zu Owens Zimmer fort, in das sie ihn gestern gebracht hatten.  
"Spätestens JETZT dürfte dir klar sein, warum Owen den Kontakt zu Menschen am liebsten meidet...", lachte sie bitter, "...eigentlich hat er wirklich Recht. Die meisten Menschen sind echt widerlich. Owen hat das noch mehr gesehen als ich, weshalb er sein Vertrauen auf eine handvoll Leute beschränkt..." sie drückte die Türklinke zu Zimmer 376 herunter.  
Claire war einfach nicht in der Lage ihr flatterndes Herz zur Ruhe zu bringen.  
In ihrem Kopf malte sie sich aus, wie sie ihn vorfinden würde.   
Sekundenbruchteile gaukelten ihr innerhalb der Zeit, in der sich die Tür aufschob und sie das Zimmer betraten die Minuten vor, in denen sie tatsächlich durch die Tür schritt.  
Vielleicht würde er noch schlafen.  
Sie würde ihn wecken wollen, mit einem vorsichtigen Kuss.  
Sie würde seinen Geruch tief einatmen und alles wäre bloß noch halb so schlimm.   
Er würde eine Lösung finden für all das, auch wenn er vielleicht noch mit Nachwirkungen zu kämpfen hatte, er würde wissen, was sie tun sollte.   
Und vor allem, sobald sie dieses Gebäude gemeinsam verließen würde sie mit ihm die Flucht ergreifen.   
Irgendwohin wo sie einfach bloß Owen und Claire sein konnten, ohne diese fiesen, kleinen Stolperfallen.  
Abhauen wie Bonnie und Clyde, bloß für sich selbst und den Augenblick. Damit sie endlich Zeit hatten zu realisieren, was eigentlich alles passiert war.

Die Desillusion packte sie dermaßen hart, dass sie kurz vergaß wie man atmete.  
Der blonde, junge Mann, den sie gestern noch mit ins Zimmer geschoben hatten, als Clarie gegangen war, saß in seinem Bett und im beim Nachbarbett waren die Schwestern bereits damit beschäftigt die Bettwäsche zu wechseln.  
Owens Bett   
"Wo ist Mr. Grady?" hörte sie Amber forsch an die Schwester gerichtet sagen und es klang als würde ihre Stimme einen Watteberg in ihrem Kopf durchdringen.  
"Er hat es vorgezogen uns zu verlassen..." meinte die Schwester schnippisch und Claire erkannte, dass es dieselbe Schwester mit der sie bereits gestern das Vergnügen gehabt hätte.


	22. Kitsap Bangor

"Es freut mich, dass sie hier sind Lt.Grady...", die freundliche Rezeptionistin schob den Papierstapel zusammen und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Dann holte sie aus einem Drucker hinter sich weitere Papiere.  
Owen lächelte schief.  
"Commander Beckinsale wird sich später bei ihnen melden. Er hat zu tun. Wir gehen erstmal ihr Haus ansehen. Ich denke, sie haben ja noch einiges vorzubereiten, bis ihre Frau nachkommt..." sinnierte sie weiter, kam hinter ihrem Rezeptionstresen hervor und nun fiel zum ersten Mal ein abschätziger Blick auf sein merkwürdig anmutendes Krokodil - T Shirt.   
Jedoch war es nicht einer, jener abschätzigen Blicke, die ihn bisher wegen diesem Ding getroffen hatten.   
Wie die Menschen in der Abflughalle von Cedar Rapids zum Beispiel, die ihre Wartezeit sowieso mit nichts Besserem zu verbringen hatten, als den Mitreisenden zuzusehen, die sich um sie herum befanden.  
Allerdings war Owen sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob bloß ER es so empfand, als würden sie ihn anstarren.  
Die dicke Frau mit den zusammengewachsenen Brauen jedenfalls, die sein Ticket entgegengenommen hatte, hinter dem Abflugschalter, hatte sich zumindest wortreich darüber gewundert, dass er nicht einmal Handgepäck dabei hatte.  
Dabei ging es sie doch garnichts an!  
Es war einfacher als Busfahren, sein wieder mal letztes Geld dafür auszugeben, um hierherzukommen.

In dem kleinen, stickigen Fashion - Mode- Laden von Miranda Gollap, wie die Inhaberin des Krokoshirtladens hieß, hatte er genau zwei Anrufe getätigt.  
Einen mit der Naval Base - und diese Tatsache, stimmte Miranda äußerst milde und den zweiten Anruf bei Barry.   
Der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt der einzige Mitwisser dessen war, dass er sich allen ernstes heimlich nach Kitsap aufgemacht hatte, um sein Leben wieder zu sortieren.  
Claire würde toben, dennoch war es ihm als der einzig mögliche Ausweg vorgekommen, um nicht wieder in dieser Endlosschleife zwischen Karens Dachkammer und der Oakwood Ranch gefangen zu sein.  
Der Blick in die Augen des Metriacanthosaurus verfolgte ihn, sobald er die Seinen schloss. Er hatte ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgt und war zu denen von Blue und Delta geworden, als er an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war, in einem Krankenhaus ohne zu wissen, wie es dazu gekommen war.  
SCHON WIEDER!  
Das Letzte an das er sich erinnerte, war, dass Claires Schleimbolzen von einem Schulfreund eine Röntgenaufnahme seines Torsos angesehen, und ihn darüber informiert hatte, seine wiederholte Dinosaurerbegegnung, habe zu zu einem Rippenbruch geführt.

Der Commander am Telefon, war über Owens spontanen Entschluss richtiggehend erleichtert.  
"Grady, ich hatte zunächst den Eindruck, sie sind sich noch nicht ganz sicher...", hatte er gelacht, "... ich werde alles veranlassen. Reisen sie allein an, oder...?"  
"Vorerst...", hatte Owen genuschelt.   
Ein bisschen schlecht war ihm schon geworden, bei dem Gedanken daran, was seine überstürzte Abreise in ihr auslösen würde.   
Doch er redete sich erfolgreich ein, er würde zu ihrem Besten handeln.  
Was wäre denn besser, als endlich ein strukturiertes, geregeltes Leben?   
OHNE DINOSAURIER!  
Dein kleiner Kontrollfreak wird dir dankbar sein!  
Als er schließlich seinen besten Freund in seine Pläne eingeweiht hatte, fühlte er sich deutlich besser und so war es ihm als einzig richtige Lösung vorgekommen, die Flucht nach vorn zu nehmen, weshalb er nun hinter der adretten Dame in Uniform hinterher stiefelte und sich von ihr in einen Wagen lotsen ließ.  
Ganz leise hallte in seinem Kopf wieder, was Barry zum Schluss zu ihm gesagt hatte:" Ich hoffe du hast nicht vergessen, dass Claire eine eigene Vorstellung von alledem haben könnte."  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht...", hatte er gestöhnt, "... aber irgendwo muss man schließlich anfangen. Wünsch mir einfach Glück Barry..."  
Er hatte gelacht: "Ja, das wirst du brauchen...."

"Wir freuen uns, dass sie sich nun doch früher zu uns aufgemacht haben Lt. Grady..." begann das fleißige uniformierte Helferbienchen einen Smalltalk und blickte ihn von der Seite an.  
Owen hatte das Gefühl, als starre sie schon wieder auf das Shirt.  
Außerdem fühlte es sich an, wie ein paar zu groß gewordene Schuhe, fortwährend mit einem Dienstgrad angesprochen zu werden.   
Doch es war hier nicht üblich, mit einem saloppen Verweis auf die Nennung bei seinem Vornamen aufzuschlagen und genau in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, warum er dem Ganzen eigentlich den Rücken gekehrt hatte.  
Seit wann bist du eigentlich so unreflektiert? 

Die Rezeptionsdame bog in eine ruhige Wohngegend ein, in der einige Häuser mit zartgrauem Anstrich standen, die sich laut Wegweiser in der Nähe des Sees befanden.  
Am Ende der zweiten Straße hielt sie schließlich vor dem Letzten an.  
"Das hier ist es. Es ist seit ein paar Tagen frei. Ich hoffe wir haben ihren Geschmack getroffen..."  
Sie hielt ihm den Schlüssel hin und lächelte dann wieder unergründlich.  
Seine letzte Unterkunft auf einer Base, war ein zweckmäßig eingerichtetes Apartment gewesen von welchem aus er regelmäßig nach Buffalo und zurück gependelt war.  
Der Bereich mit den Wohnhäusern hatte ihn bisher nicht interessiert.   
Überhaupt, war der Schuppen weit entfernt von SEINER Vorstellung von einem gemütlichen Heim und wehmütig wanderten seine Gedanken mal wieder zurück nach Isla Nublar.  
Seine zurückhaltende Reaktion deutend, verzog sie ein bisschen enttäuscht das Gesicht.  
Dann schloss sie die Hand wieder um den Schlüssel und stieg aus.  
"Ich zeige es ihnen mal..." ließ sie ihn wissen und Beide gingen nun auf das Haus zu und sie schloss auf.

Der leicht hölzerne Geruch kam ihm ein bisschen heimelig vor, als die Tür ins Interieur aufschwang und einen recht großen Eingangsbereich mit offener Treppe ins Obergeschoss freigab.  
Mit energischem Schritt stolzierte sie allerdings achtlos daran vorbei, durchquerte die Wohneinheit, bestehend aus einem offenem Wohn- Essbereich nebst offenem Kamin und schob die große Glasfront zur Terrasse auf.  
Es bot einen atemberaubenden Blick auf den See dar, der in der Abendsonne glitzerte.  
"Wow.." entfuhr es Owen bei diesem Anblick.  
"Sehen sie Lt. Grady.... es ist eine wunderschöne Unterkunft mit eigenem Steg... wenn sie wollen, können sie schwimmen. Oder sie nehmen sich ein Kanu und...paddeln..." mit ihrem dünnen Zeigefinger, mit den rot lackierten Nägeln zeigte sie auf einen unbestimmbaren Punkt auf der Oberfläche des flaschengrünen Sees.  
"Es ist...." Nicht mein Zuhause "...echt schön!"  
"Sag ich doch..." meinte sie triumphal, offensichtlich begeistert davon, ihn doch noch überzeugt zu haben.   
Sie legte die zierlichen Fingerchen aneinander und es sah aus, als würde sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen klatschen wollen.  
Eine äußerst merkwürdig, tonlose Geste.  
"Wann kommt ihr Gepäck.. wir brauchen noch ihre Ausweispapiere...die Formalitäten sie wissen schon..?"  
" Ich ehmmm..." Bin eigentlich aus einem Krankenhaus abgehauen und das ich meine Registriernummer auswendig kann, hat mich gerettet, sonst wäre ich hier wohl keinen Meter weit gekommen, "...es ist alles veranlasst und etwas kurzfristig... aber ich gehe davon aus in den nächsten Tagen...", log er.  
Wenn Clarie hiervon erfährt, werde ich erstmal froh sein, wenn sie mir nicht den Kopf herruntereißt. Ich muss mir eine gute Argumentation überlegen, warum ich hier und nicht wieder in der Dachkammer von Karen bin! Aber sie wird dieses Haus lieben - Dein einziger Bonus Grady!  
"Okay gut. Dann lasse ich sie jetzt allein. Alle wichtigen Nummern sind in dem Telefon gespeichert. Zögern sie nicht anzurufen, wenn sie etwas benötigen. Commander Beckinsale meldet sich dann bei ihnen, wegen der Inspektion ihres Aufgabengebietes..." dann kicherte sie und beugte sich ihm verschwörerisch hin, " ...sie werden hier 'Delfinflüsterer' genannt..." und setzte hinzu: " Habe ich gehört..." dann wandte sie sich zur Haustür und winkte ihm kurz.  
Owen rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
Was für ein dämliches Upgrade!  
"Adieu Lieutenant! Ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Ankunft."

"Der Kerl ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt...."Claire lief ihre fast schon gewohnten Kreise in der Küche von Karen auf und ab.

Amber stand ein wenig hilflos daneben, denn über das plötzliche Verschwinden ihres Bruders konnte sie sich auch keinen Reim machen.

"Was mache ich denn jetzt?", fragte sie hilflos und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Wenn sie eines nicht gebrauchen konnte, dass waren es jetzt diese bescheuerten Tränen, die sich den Weg nach oben bahnten.  
"Du kannst ja nur warten bis er sich meldet Claire..." meinte Karen und der Blick mit dem sie sie bedachte, war voller Mitleid.  
"Wenn ihm was passiert ist...." orakelte Claire und setzte sich.  
"Demnach was sein Zimmernachbar gesagt hat, schien es ihm gut zu gehen...Vielleicht hat er ein bisschen Schmerzen und er wird nicht ganz wissen was passiert ist. Aber Nicht so, dass es jemandem Sorgen bereiten müsste..." kam es nun von Amber, ganz in Manier der Krankenschwester., "... das ist eigentlich nicht seine Art..." nuschelte sie dann und konnte nicht verbergen, dass sie auch unsicher war.  
"Owen ist am Telefon..." kam es nun von der Zwischentür zur Veranda aus Zachs Mund.   
Er war so unvermittelt aufgetaucht, dass sich alle Köpfe zu ihm umwandten.  
In der allgemeinen Aufregung musste ihnen allen das Klingeln des Telefons entgangen sein.  
"Bitte!?" kam es von Karen, die ihren Ältesten anstarrte als wäre er eine Erscheinung.  
"...er möchte dich sprechen Tante Clarie..." meinte Zach und grub die Zähne in die Unterlippe.   
Dann hielt er ihr den Apparat hin.  
Claire verharrte für einige Minuten, bis sie danach griff und mit dem Hörer am Ohr in den Flur ging.  
Einige Minuten herrschte Stille in der Küche, bis sie Clarie reden hören konnten: "Kitsap Bangor?! Hast du den Verstand verloren?...Wie bist du überhaupt...? Ach ja?...Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass man dahin mit dem Flugzeug...Owen..." sie seufzte, offensichtlich hatte er sie mehrfach in ihrer Schimpftirade eingebremst.  
Amber lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und versuchte dem Gespräch zu folgen.  
Er war also tatsächlich irgendwie nach Kitsap Bangor gelangt.   
Jenem Ort, den er eigentlich verlassen hatte, um nach Afghanistan zu gehen, und jener Ort der Aufgrund seiner Begabung, dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er in diesem gottverdammten Park gelandet war. Der über all das noch mehr Unheil gelegt hatte, als es ihm die Trennung von Katherine vorher bereits beschert hatte.  
Sie konnte verstehen, dass das alles zuviel für Claire war.   
Dennoch konnte sie auch nachvollziehen, WARUM es Owen dorthin gezogen hatte.   
Sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, als er auf den sterbenden Metriacanthosaurus herab gesehen hatte.   
Dieses Mitgefühl für eine nicht menschliche Kreatur, wie nur ER sie empfand.   
Das stumme Verstehen, dass der unausweichliche Tod hier für das Lebewesen die bessere Alternative war.   
Owen benötigte so sehr einen Platz auf dieser Welt, auf dem er das tun konnte, was ihm am meisten lag und das war keinesfalls die Kommunikation mit Menschen, oder das tumbe Reparieren von irgendwelchen maroden Farmzäunen.  
Aber wie sollte es sie das Clarie klarmachen?   
Es hatte schon bei Katherine nicht funktioniert.  
Ohne es selbst gehört zu haben, wusste sie, dass die Naval Base ihn aus genau diesem Grund gerne wieder aufnahm.   
Der Ruf seiner Fähigkeiten, hatte wohl zu großen Nachhall gehabt, so dass sie wohl mit Kusshand darauf angesprungen waren, als er in Erwägung zog, zu ihnen zurück zu kehren.  
Sie selbst kannte die Base nur zu gut.   
Sie kümmerten sich gut um ihre Leute.  
Ein eigener, kleiner Kosmos an Annehmlichkeiten, die es nicht einmal mehr nötig machten, das Festland auch nur anzusehen.  
"Ein Haus...?", hörte sie Clarie jetzt spöttisch sagen.  
Amber murmelte sarkastisch zu sich selbst. "Oh ich hoffe es ist abgelegen genug..."  
"UNSER...was?! Owen? Sag mal bist du betrunken?"  
Amber war jetzt noch näher herangetreten, ließ sich auf dem Treppenabsatz nieder und konnte so halbwegs verstehen, wie es aus dem Hörer rau kicherte:  
"Ein bisschen schon..."  
"Musstest du wieder mal ein Problem lösen...?" schnaufte sie genervt.  
"Es ist mir gelungen... da darf man ja wohl ein bisschen feiern...", sagte er jetzt mit einer gewissen Leichtigkeit in der Stimme.  
"Oweeen..." fauchte Claire drohend und Amber kicherte in sich hinein.   
Claire war scheinbar dem Ganzen doch mehr gewachsen, als sie geglaubt hatte.  
"Schon gut... beruhige dich ...ich brauche meine Papiere...UND mein Telefon..." sagte er dann, als zähle er ihr eine Liste lediglich vergessenen Gepäcks auf und seine Sorglosigkeit war ebenso unglaublich, wie Claires Fassungslosigkeit spürbar war.  
"Duuh bist aus einem Krankenhaus getürmt...Mein Lieber...Der Grund warum sich all diese Sachen NICHT bei DIR befinden ist der, dass du HIER BEI IHNEN SEIN SOLLTEST!!!" Donnerte sie so laut, dass Amber unwillkürlich den Kopf einzog.  
"Jah das tut mir echt leid...aber ich brauche die Sachen wirklich dringend..." raunte er unbeeindruckt und seine sanfte Stimme begann sie einzulullen  
Das ist jetzt nicht Dein Ernst Claire!  
"...'s war schon nett von Karen mich solange zu ertrag'n aber ich wollte...", dann stoppte er und seine Stimme wurde sehr ernst, " Honey ich...warte hier auf dich...egal wie lange es dauert..."  
Honey  
"Was für ein Glück!", meinte Claire zynisch, "...vielleicht schaffe ich es ja diesmal dort zu sein, BEVOR DU ABHAUST!!!" blaffte sie ihn an und machte Anstalten das Gespräch einfach so zu beenden, doch Amber funkte nun dazwischen und nahm den Hörer:  
"Hey... du bist wirklich nicht ganz bei Trost, weißt du das?" meinte sie dann, dennoch musste sie grinsen und sie wusste, dass er es hören konnte.  
"Ambeeeer...!" sagte Owen gedehnt, " Du bis' die Beste...Ehrlich...Irgendwas ist mit mir passiert, nachdem ich mit Doktor Abschlussball in dieser Notaufnahme war...aber der Arzt der mich heute durchgecheckt hat, sagte mir, ich hab mir ne Rippe gebrochen...also hat er wirklich Recht gehabt...Kaum zu glauben, oder?"  
"Ja da gebe ich dir Recht...", pflichtete sie ihm dann ernst bei.  
"Wieso hat er mich in diesem Bunker in ein Zimmer geschleppt...?" fragte er dann mit schwerer, undeutlicher Stimme und der schien ernsthaft tief in seiner Erinnerung zu graben, um sich etwas ins Gedächtnis zu holen, an dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte.  
"Hat man dir irgendwelche Medikamente gegeben..?" fragte Amber routiniert, um das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.  
"Japp...is' lustig mit zwei Bier...mehr hab ich nämlich nicht getrunken..." kicherte er.  
"Oh Mann, leg dich besser hin, du solltest langsam machen...." riet sie ihm.  
"Hmmm...Kannst du Claire bitte sagen, dass ich nicht nur meine Papiere brauche..." und jetzt klang er für einen Moment völlig klar.   
In diesem Augenblick war Amber mehr als jemals zuvor bewusst, wie VIEL sie ihm bedeutete und dass er niemals jemand anderem, außer vielleicht Claire selbst, jemals eine solche Bekundung je wieder machen würde.  
"... Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie zu dir kommt. Es ist sowieso besser wenn sie von hier verschwindet. Aber dann wirst du dich gefälligst daran erinnern, dass du dich ihretwegen etwas zusammenreißen musst. Ich kümmere mich um einen Flug. Bye!" Dann legte sie energisch auf.  
"Wir müsse als erstes mit diesem Reporter reden..." wandte sich Amber nun an die immer noch verärgerte Claire.  
"Und dann?"  
"... sorgen wir dafür, dass Owen seine Papiere bekommt..."

 

Über dem See lag dicker, suppiger Nebel, als Owen auf die Terrasse trat.  
Es war noch sehr früh, doch das Liegen auf seiner lädierten Körperseite hatte ihm keinen längeren Schlaf gegönnt.  
Dennoch fühlte er sich ausgeruht und nur ein klein Wenig verkatert.  
Natürlich hatte der Arzt ihn vor den Folgen von Alkoholkonsum und den Schmerzmitteln gewarnt.   
Doch die tatsächlich plötzliche Heftigkeit der Reaktion, der beiden Substanzen, hatte ihn selbst überrascht.  
Er ging barfuß die paar Holzstufen hinunter zum Steg, bis zu dessen Ende, dass der Morgennebel verschluckt hatte und setzte sich an den Rand.  
Als sei es eine alte Gewohnheit, ließ er die Füße ins Wasser baumeln und nur die Kälte des Seewassers erinnerte ihn daran, dass es ein anderer Steg war.  
Das Geräusch eines Greifvogels, der über dem Areal seine Kreise zog hallte in den Bäumen des umgebenden Waldes wieder und nutzte die Resonanz des Wassers, um den Ton klar und deutlich wiederzugeben.  
Owen blickte nach oben, ober er ihn erspähen konnte, jedoch war die Wolkendecke nach oben hin genauso dicht, wie um ihn herum.  
Vorsichtig zog er kleine Bahnen mit seinem linken Fuß durch das Wasser und fühlte nach, wie sich die Wellen, die er erzeugte, um seine Haut kräuselten.  
Er stütze die Unterarme auf seine Oberschenkel und starrte in das tiefe Flaschengrün.  
Das klare Wasser, ließ ein paar Algenbewachsene Steine auf dem grauen Grund erkennen, die es schwierig machten, auszuloten wie tief es hier war.  
Ein dicker, schimmernder Hecht kreuzte sein Blickfeld, weshalb er unwillkürlich zurück zuckte und die Füße aus dem Wasser nahm.  
Er winkelte die Knie an legte seine Arme darum und heftete nun seinen Blick in den Wald und schickte seine Gedanken auf die Reise nach Isla Nublar.  
Das Einzige, auf das er sich konzentrierte, war der blau, grau geschuppte Körper, der sich durch das Dschungeldickicht schob.  
Der unwegsame Pfad war eingetreten durch aberzählige Klauenfußstapfen, die ihn passiert hatten.  
Ein vertrauter Geruch aus Dschungeldunst und Inselhitze breitete sich in seiner Erinnerung aus: Es roch moosig und nach feuchter Erde.  
Blue wandte den Kopf zu ihm und sein Blick traf ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die Andere vielleicht als kalt bezeichnet hätten.   
Er selbst fand darin allerdings jene Vertrautheit wieder, die eine Art Zuhause - Gefühl in ihm auslöste, die die wenigsten menschlichen Wesen in seinem Umfeld erzeugten.  
Einem Kamerafokus gleich zog sich die schlitzförmige, schwarze Pupille zusammen, um seinen Blick zu kanalisieren.  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und ihrer Kehle entsprang ein bestätigendes Zwitschern, als er ein Paar der Farnbüsche zur Seite knickte, um ihr weiter zu folgen.  
Sie hatte ihn gerufen, als sie auf seinen Pfiff reagiert hatte und es gab nur den einen Gedanken ihr zu folgen, als wäre es eine völlig logische Handlung.  
Leise flüsterte er zu ihr, wie er es immer tat und die Sprache seiner Worte, verfehle ihre Wirkung nicht.  
Es war alles so leicht gewesen auf diesem kleinen Stück Eiland, auf dem die Welt soviel anders war, als auf dem Rest des Planeten.  
Niemals zuvor hatte er sich so sicher gefühlt, bei dem was er tat, wie hier.  
Die geschuppte Schönheit hielt an und er wusste genau, dass sie bei ihrer Gefährtin stehengeblieben war.  
Braungrün mit einem Schimmer von Ocker.  
Delta.  
Sein Blick verharrte auf dem auf dem Boden kauernden Dinosauriermädchen und der schmerzvolle Ton, den sie erzeugte, fühlte sich in seinem Kopf allzu widerlich an.  
Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und sah, dass ihr Bein in einem äußerst ungesunden Winkel abstand.

Ein schnaubendes Geräusch ließ ihn derart erschrocken zusammenfahren, dass Owen für einen Moment das Gefühl hatte, sein Herz würde einen Aussetzer machen.  
Ein schwarzhaariger Kopf, war neben einem der Stegpfosten aufgetaucht und Owen hatte sich unwillkürlich mit beiden Händen an die Stegbretter gekrallt um nicht vor Schreck ins Wasser zu fallen.  
"Der neue Steginhaber!" kam es von der Wasseroberfläche und Owen blickte in das smarte Gesicht eines blauäugigen Mittdreißigers mit kurzem Haarschnitt.   
Er dümpelte im kalten Seewasser, dass über seinen Oberkörper von seiner Gänsehaut perlte.  
Seine Statur war drahtig und seine kräftigen Hände umfassten den Stegpfosten um nicht abgetrieben zu werden.  
Als Owen genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass seine linke Hand nur vier Finger aufwies.  
Es sah aus, als habe man seinen kleinen Finger direkt am Mittelhandknochen abgetrennt.  
"Ehm...", machte Owen und er kreuzte die Beine nun im Schneidersitz übereinander und blickte zu ihm nach unten, " gewissermaßen schon..." murmelte er ohne Recht zu wissen, ob man es so nennen konnte.  
"Der Delfinguru!" sagte er, ließ nun den Pfosten los und machte ein paar kräftige Schwimmzüge die ihn zum Ufer brachten.  
Er kletterte an Land und kam zu ihm auf den Steg, während Owen sich erhob.  
"Ryan Bennett. Lieutenant ..." stellte er sich vor und reichte Owen seine linke Hand, die er mit kaum merklichen Zögern nahm.  
Es war sonderbar einen Handschlag zu erwidern, an dem ein Finger fehlte.  
"Owen Grady..." murmelte er.  
"Ich weiß..." entgegnete Bennett wissend und grinste unergründlich,"Wir sind Nachbarn."fügte er dann an und nickte kurz mit dem Kopf zu einem Haus, dass weiter entfernt entfernt stand.  
"Ahm..."machte Owen und versuchte einen möglichst unauffälligen Blick auf das Anwesen zu werfen.  
"Nettes T- Shirt...", Bennett grinste und blickte auf das unsägliche Krokodil, das sich nach wie vor durch ihn hindurch fraß. In Ermangelung weiterer Anziehsachen hatte er es kurzerhand wieder angezogen, bevor er nach draußen getreten war..  
Eine Uniform Garnitur lag sorgsam vorbereitet in Kleiderschrank, weshalb er froh war, das Kroko - Shirt nicht tragen zu müssen, wenn er heute Commander Beckinsale begegnen würde.  
Er nickte nur statt einer Antwort.  
"Wir werden uns öfter sehen.." prophezeite Bennett und fuhr sich durch den Bürstenschnitt,"nicht nur weil wir Nachbarn sind..." dann zwinkerte er ihm zu, " die haben schon die passenden Leute in das passende Viertel gesteckt, ich bin bei den Seelöwen..."  
Owen nickte wieder und seine Zehen krallten sich ungewollt um die letzte Bohlenkannte des Stegs.  
Ryan Bennett blickte hoch zur Einfahrtsstraße des Hauses, dem sich ein Lieferwagen näherte.  
"Hm..." machte Owen und sah zu wie dem Lieferwagen jemand entstieg, der ein großes Paket heraus zerrte.  
"Sieh an, kaum hier schon bekommst du Eillieferungen..." bemerkte Ryan besserwisserisch, "die scheinen dich echt hier behalten zu wollen Grady - Krokoshirt!" dann lachte er dreckig und klopfte ihm mit seiner Vier Finger Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Auf gute Nachbarschaft.", sagte er dann, und wandte sich ihm im Weggehen nochmal zu, " Du solltest dir angewöhnen, dass du hier einen Dienstgrad hast LIEUTENANT Grady!"  
Ohne abzuwarten entfernte sich Owen von ihm geradewegs durch sein Haus auf die Eingangstür zu, bevor der Lieferwagenfahrer Klingeln konnte öffnete er die Tür.  
"Mr. Grady, ich habe hier eine Eillieferung..." plapperte er los noch bevor er ein Wort des Grußes an ihn gerichtet hatte.  
"Guten..Morgen.." murmelte Owen und schon hatte er ein Klemmbrett unter der Nase auf dem Er mit krakeliger Schrift den Eingang des Paketes betätigte.  
Der Fahrer verabschiedete sich und Owen wuchtete den großen Karton in den Hausflur während er mit dem Fuß die Tür ins Schloss kickte.  
Es war eindeutig die Handschrift seiner Schwester auf dem Paket zu lesen.  
Vorsichtig knibbelte er mit kalten Fingern das Klebeband vom Karton und zerrte den Klebestreifen der es verschlossen hatte von der braunen Umverpackung.  
Überwiegend enthielt der Karton Wäschestücke die er als die Seinen identifizierte. Zumindest die, die er mit nach Iowa genommen hatte.  
Oben drauf lag sein Smartphone, schwarz und mit erstorbenen Bildschirm, daneben ein Ladekabel und ein Briefumschlag auf dem er in Claries sauberer Business Handschrift sein eigener Namen zu lesen war: OWEN


	23. Ein verdammtes Wunder

Claire war vor einem Skype - Gespräch wie diesem, noch niemals so nervös gewesen.  
Sie wird es mir ansehen und wenn sie das nicht tut, dann feuert sie mich. Das ist ihr gutes Recht!   
Sie atmete tief ein und positionierte ihr Surftab noch einmal neu auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Fensternische des Erkers vor ihrem Balkon.  
MEIN Balkon.  
Auch wenn die Zeit bei Karen zunächst eine Wohltat gewesen war, so tat es doch gut wieder hier zu sein.  
Die Sonne und die Leichtigkeit in den Straßen hatte ihr gefehlt.  
Die bunten Fassaden und das Stimmengewirr der Menschen, die von der Straße hinauf drangen.  
Auch wenn nun die Nächte wieder kürzer waren.   
Denn dieser Ort war nicht mehr dasselbe, ohne ihn.   
Es war ihr zu Hause und doch nicht so mit Leben gefüllt, wie in den Momenten, in denen Owen hier gewesen war.  
Es war nicht SEIN zu Hause.  
Das wusste sie.   
Er brauchte einen Ort, den er selbst zu einem Heim machen konnte.   
So wie sein gemütlicher Bungalow auf Isla Nublar, oder die Hütte in Elm Creek.  
Doch er hatte es in diesem Apartment ausgehalten.   
Wegen ihr.   
Er hatte ihre, sich wirklich abscheulich benehmende, Mutter ausgehalten und diese Drecksarbeit auf der Farm gemacht, ohne sich einmal zu beklagen.  
Er hatte ihren dengenierteten Schulfreund ausgehalten, der glaubte, er könnte sie erobern als eine Trophäe, die er einst verpasst hatte, indem er wie eine Spinne, ein feines Netz aus Stolperfallen wob, die sie letztenendes, wenn auch nur leicht, zum Straucheln gebracht hatte.  
Und als wäre ihre Schicksal untrennbar mit der Inselgruppe, die nicht weit entfernt im Meer vor ihr lang, verbunden, hatte er es sogar AUSGEHALTEN , dass diese sie sich wiedereinmal zurückholte.   
Stück für Stück.   
Obwohl sie so weit geflüchtet waren.   
Mit einem Dinosaurier, der nicht einmal dort herangezüchtet worden war, um Beide erneut in die Falle zu locken.  
Eine Falle aus Schuppen und Klauen, der Owen sich soviel mehr gewachsen fühlte, als jedem schleimigen Idioten, der sich an ihren Hals warf.  
Wenn er nur richtig zugeschlagen hätte!   
Dann wäre der Linoleumfussboden in seinem Arztzimmer das Einzige gewesen, dass er je geküsst hätte.  
Wie gut, dass der Depp es nicht tatsächlich geschafft hat!Bah! Der hätte sein blaues Wunder erlebt...Wenn dein Reptilien Dompteur nicht schneller gewesen wäre!!

In den vielen Stunden, in den sie versuchte Schlaf zu finden, gaukelten ihr ihre Gedanken die ganzen Schrecklichkeiten vor, die sich durch seine bloße Anwesenheit so gut vertreiben ließen.   
Die harmloseste war die, in der Jake ihn feige hatte K.O. spritzen lassen.  
Manchmal starb er.   
Nach dem Schuss, vor dem Versorgungsgang, in dem er Delta versteckt gehalten hatte.   
Er lag einfach da, krallte sich in ihrem Arm und wenn sein Griff sich löste, wusste sie, dass er tot war - aus ihrem Leben gelöscht - für immer.  
Meist wachte sie dann auf, doch wenn sie weiterträumte, kam der Indominus zurück und nahm ihn mit sich, in die Tiefe des Beckens, in das der Mosasaurus die Kreatur gezerrt hatte.  
So hatte die miese, kleine DELETE Taste in ihrem Hirn in jedem Fall gewonnen.  
Es gab ihn nicht mehr in ihrem Leben - und es fühlte sich auch immernoch eine ganze Weile schrecklich an, bevor sie im mühsamen Wachwerden begriff, dass es doch nicht so war.

Das blubbernde Piepen kündigte ihren Anruf an, und als Claire mit dem Mauszeiger über den " Annhmen " Button wischte, wich Anamikas Standblid der Realität:  
Es war dunkel und sie saß vor der Skyline in San Jóse, dem Anschein nach ebenfalls vor, oder auf einem Balkon.  
Ihr üppiges Haar ruhte zu einem Bun zusammen geknautscht auf ihrem Kopf und sie trug eines jener senfgelben Spaghettitops, die ihre kaffeefarbene Haut so richtig zur Geltung brachte.   
Auch wenn das Licht des Bildschirms, das Einzige zu sein schien, dass die Szenerie beleuchtete.  
Erst als Claire sich selbst aus dem kleinen Bildschirm am unteren Rand entgegen blickte, wurde ihr bewusst, warum sie Videochats in Privaträumen bisher aus dem Weg gegangen war.  
Mit wenigen Handgriffen band sie die Haare zu einem schnellen Geflecht an der Seite herunter und zupfte sich ihr schwarzes Shirt zurecht.  
"Es ist mir egal wie du aussiehst. .." kicherte Anamika und winkte ins Bild, "...es ist schön, dass es überhaupt so ist... Ich freue mich, dich endlich nochmal zu sehen..."  
Claire lächelte sie stumm an.  
Ich seh ja vielleicht bescheuert aus, wenn ich so grinse...  
Anamikas Hand wischte vor dem Bildschirm herum.  
"Ist der Bildschirm eingefroren?"  
"Nein..." kam es nun von Claire und ein aufmunterndes Seufzen kam von ihrem Gegenüber.  
"Ich habe deine Zusammenfassungen bekommen, die du mir geschickt hast und diesen Artikel. Dieser kleine Hinterwäldler wusste nicht worauf er sich einlässt!" fauchte sie los.  
Es war gut, dass Amber mit ihr zu Sensheimer gefahren war.  
Owens resolute Schwester hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, was einem alles passieren könnte, wenn er in die Fänge einer verärgerten Krankenschwester geraten sollte.  
Dass er lediglich ein großes Stück vom Kuchen hatte abschneiden wollen, hatte ihn schnell wankeln lassen.   
Denn das wackelige Foto, das ihm mit Sicherheit , Jacob zugespielt hatte, wäre alleine nicht sensationsheischend genug gewesen.   
Dazu wäre die zermürbte Parkleitung von Nöten.   
Jedoch DIE stand vor seinem Schreibtisch, hatte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen angefunkelt und ihm gesagt, wohin sie ihm den Artikel schieben würde, wenn er es auch nur wagen sollte irgendetwas in der Art zu veröffentlichen.  
Anschließend hatte sie Amber zum Flughafen gebracht und war ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Nicht um Jacob zu begegnen, aber um Hayleigh und ihrer Familie, dass von InGEN versprochene Geld zuzusichern, dass sie zum Wiederaufbau der zerstörten Farm Areale benötigen würden.  
So wie Anamika es ihr aufgetragen hatte.

"Wie geht es Mrs. Williams?" fragte Anamika und Clarie wusste, dass es ihr wirklich wichtig war.   
Sie war so betroffen,als sie davon erfuhr, auch wenn das Ganze eigentlich ein Desaster war dass es auf das Konto der Pleitefirma: Biosyn zu buchen galt.  
"Ich glaube sie erholt sich..." gab Claire zur Antwort und ihre Gedanken schweiften in das Krankenzimmer, in das sie nach ihrem Besuch bei Sensheimer getreten war. Immer mit dem Gedanken daran, dass sie in keinem Fall Jake über den Weg laufen wollte:

"Ich habe gewusst, was mein Vater dort versteckt..."hatte sie zugegeben und ihre Stimme hatte so leise und brüchig geklungen.   
Das Atmen war ihr sichtlich schwergefallen.  
Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte sich Claire überhaupt niemals Gedanken über Hayleigh Williams gemacht.   
Sie hatte sie nur mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick angesehen.   
Ihr linkes Auge trug ein schweres Hämatom davon und ihr schönes Gesicht war übersät mit Kratzwunden.   
Was sich unter der Bettdecke befand, ließ sich Gott sei Dank nur erahnen.   
Die Bruchstücke von denen sie wusste, genügten um ein allzu reales Bild zu erzeugen.  
"Aber er wollte Randall unbedingt eine Chance geben...und für die Farm war Randall Nerdy ein Segen..." hatte sie gehaucht und Claire hätte zu gerne den Blick von ihrem lädierten Gesicht abgewendet., wenn es ihr nur gelungen wäre.  
"Das glaube ich ihnen gern Hayleigh. Das tut mir alles so leid. Ich weiß was diese...Kreaturen anrichten können, glauben sie mir..."  
"Oh ihr Mann ist ebenfalls ein Segen gewesen.." hatte sie milde gelächelt, "... wir haben viel geschafft, was ohne ihn sicher nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Mein Vater ist alt und starrköpfig. Er will seine eigenen körperlichen Grenzen allzu oft nicht akzeptieren. Darum war eine kräftig, helfende Hand etwas, dass wirklich brauchen konnten..."  
Claire hatte die Zähne in die Unterlippe gegraben.  
Er ist nicht mein Mann...  
hatte sie sagen wollen.   
Doch es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass es einfacher war, die Umstände nicht näher erklären zu müssen und Hayleigh war der aktuelle Status ihrer Beziehung sicherlich völlig Schnuppe"..und er hat uns allen vermutlich das Leben gerettet..."  
"Jah..das kann er..." Claires Lachen war ein bisschen zu abfällig.   
So dass Hayleigh die Stirn gerunzelt hatte.  
"Ich würde ihm gerne persönlich Danke sagen, aber im Augenblick komme ich hier wohl für einige Zeit nicht weg... Geht es ihm gut?"  
"Das weiß ich... ich habe... er..." Claires Blick war zurück auf Hayleighs Sorgenfalten gefallen und dann hatte sie tief Luft geholt und gesagt: "... er erholt sich ebenfalls. Es ist alles in Ordnung. InGEN möchte ihnen eine Entschädigung zukommen lassen, das Erbmaterial obliegt immerhin, unserer Verantwortung, auch wenn Biosyn damals die Rechte noch inne hatte. Aber das ist für sie nicht wichtig zu Wissen. Fakt ist nur, sie werden keine Nachteile haben..."

"Das freut mich zu hören. Es ist unglaublich, dass die einen der Embryos tatsächlich hochgezogen haben. Henry hat gedacht ich erzähle ihm Märchen..." zerrte sie Anamikas Stimme wieder zurück in die Realität.   
In ihren dunkeln Augen war wieder die Begeisterung zu sehen, die zeigte wie alt Masranis Tochter tatsächlich war:   
Eine 20 Jährige Firmeninhaberin, die das Imperium ihres Vaters zu händeln wusste, doch sie war immerhin auch noch einfach bloß ein junger Mensch, der gerade erst den Teenager Schuhen entwachsen war.  
Claire hoffe inständig, dass diese Erkenntnis Henry Wu NICHT dazu anstacheln würde ähnliche Wege erneut zu beschreiten.  
Es war alles so entsetzlich unwichtig, dass Claire ihr am liebsten gesagt hätte, sie solle ihren Mund halten.   
Doch Anamika redete weiter und lächelte ihr unbehelligt fröhlich entgegen.

Schließlich griff Claire kurzentschlossen das Ultraschallbild vom Tisch, dass die ganze Zeit neben ihr gelegen hatte, und patschte es vor die Kamera.  
"Claire was machst du?"  
Was für eine Wohltat.   
Nur noch eine Stimme zu hören und ihr Gesicht nicht mehr zu sehen: Grinsend und Teeangergleich über dies und das sinnierend.  
Es tat gut es zum ersten Mal bewusst zu zeigen:  
ICH BIN SCHWANGER!  
Auch wenn sie vermutlich NICHTS erkennen würde.  
"Was ist das ..? Hallo Claire...?"  
Erst jetzt zog Claire das ausgedruckte Thermopapier zurück vom Bildschirm und hielt es sich vor die Brust, wie eine Nummer in der Verbrecherkartei und schwieg.  
"Das ist...ist das....das...", Anamikas Gesichtszüge fuhren Achterbahn.  
Jahh Mäuschen.. jetzt kannst du mal stammeln...Dein kleines Zugpferdchen erwartet nicht EINS neiiiin, es erwartet gleich ZWEIII Kinder... nun sag schon was!  
"Meine Mum hat immer gesagt: Sobald du mal Kinder hast..."lachte Claire dann, als sie Anamikas fragendes Gesicht sah, ".. und meine Antwort war immer: Wenn... und siehe da: Es ist wenn!" meinte sie dann und ließ das Bild wieder sinken, "...ich kann verstehen, wenn du dir jetzt einen anderen Manager für die Lodge suchen musst!"  
Puhhh endlich...!  
Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Stimme wehmütig klang, doch sie wusste, dass sie darauf keinen Einfluss hatte.  
Jetzt war es Claire, die für einen sekundenbruchteil dachte, der Bildschirm wäre eingefroren.  
bis Anamika den Mund öffnete und sagte." Wow! Herzlichen Glückwunsch..."   
"Danke...", murmelte Claire und in diesem Augenblick schien sie mehr als zuvor zu realisieren, dass es wohl wirklich etwas war, zu dem man sie tatsächlich beglückwünschen konnte.  
Sie konnte plötzlich den ganzen Enthusiasmus verstehen, den Karen ihr entgegengebracht hatte und es erfüllte sie mit einer ganz besonderen Art Wärme, von der sie glaubte sie bis zu diesem Augenblick in ihrem innersten eingeschlossen zu haben  
Es ist scheißegal was sie jetzt sagt.   
Es ist ein verdammtes Wunder!   
Und du darfst daran teilhaben.  
Verflucht!  
"...ich denke wir kriegen das hin.Ich kann mir keinen besseren vorstellen, der sich um die Lodge kümmert...", meinte sie zuversichtlich und Claire fühlte sich ziemlich erleichtert.  
"...hat Owen eigentlich mal über einen Job dort nachgedacht? Ich bin sicher er würde..."  
"Owen ist im Augenblick zurück bei der Navy..." kam es dann über ihre Lippen und die Euphorie verflog, als hätte man sie fort gewischt, "... in Washington. Er betreut dort..."  
"Delfine...ich weiß, mein Vater war einmal mit mir da um es sich anzusehen. Er hat ihn anschließend abgeworben, als er aus Afghanistan zurückkam. Da war Jurassic World noch klein. Aber ich kann mich kaum erinnern.. das ist so lange her..."

Als Claire den Laptop zugeklappt hatte, war es so dunkel draußen geworden, dass nur noch der Mond die Szenerie schwach ausleuchtete.  
Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und beugte sich über eine der Kisten die Owens Habseligkeiten enthielt.  
Sie waren nach wie vor nicht ausgepackt.  
Und im Augenblick würde sie sie bloß erneut zusammenklauben müssen, um sie nach Kitsap Bangor zu schaffen.   
Worin Anamika kein Problem sah, das Management der Royal Heights Lodge neun Flugstunden entfernt zu übernehmen.   
Es wäre immerhin nicht nötig dauerhaft vor Ort zu sein.

Sie griff nach Owens weinroter Sweatshirt - Jacke die sie ihm bewusst nicht eingepackt hatte, als sie seine Habschaft in einen Karton gesteckt und vor ihrer Abreise aus Iowa mit der Adresse von Kitsap Bangor beschriftet hatte.  
Sie hatte ein Selfie gemacht auf dem sie diese Jacke trug.  
Mit SEINEM Handy!   
Er würde es sehen, sobald er den Bildschirm öffnete .  
Wie sie ihm frech die Zunge rausstreckte, in seiner Lieblingsjacke, die sie ihm bewusst vorenthielt.   
Auch wenn es albern war.  
Es ist schon gut ab und zu mal albern zu sein..aber ich bitte dich.. schon wieder so ein abgeranztes Kaputzending?

Wie in den vergangenen Tagen auch streifte sich Claire das Kleidungsstück jetzt über, um damit ins Bett zu gehen.  
Auch wenn sie wusste, dass diese Nacht wieder mal kurz sein würde.  
Die gefakte Umarmung seines Geruchs, hielt wenigstens noch so lange an, bis ihr zum ersten Mal die Augen zufielen.   
Sie hielt den rechten Ärmel dicht vor ihre Nase und fühlte nach, wie er sie zuletzt getragen hatte.   
Es klebte ein kleiner Rest seines Aftershaves mit daran.   
Wie ein besonderes Bonbon, dass sich mit seinem unverwechselbaren Duft zu einem wunderbaren Ganzen mischte.  
Die andere Hand legte sich unwillkürlich über ihren Bauch  
Tja meine Kleinen...so fühlt es sich an... ganz schön mies oder? Ich muss zu dieser Naval Base.. sonst werde ich noch verrückt!

 

Die Luft war erfüllt von salziger Meerbrühe und dem typischen Tümmlergeruch, als Owen in die Halle trat.  
Das erste Becken, hatte ein Schaufenster nach innen, zu dem Commander Beckinsale ihn geführt hatte.  
"Rashaida...." meinte er und wies in die halbklare Dunkelheit des Wassers vor dem Sichtfenster.  
"Sie lässt keinen an sich heran. Verweigert alles... Wir dachten, dass ist vielleicht etwas für sie. Sie können doch mit widerspenstigen Frauen...hab ich gehört...." lachte Beckinsale und ahmte auf äußerst stümperhafte Weise einen Raptoren nach.  
Owen verzog das Gesicht.  
"Dabei ist sie uns als teures Tier angedreht worden. Doch so ist sie unbrauchbar. Aber sie hätten sehen sollen was sie alles drauf hatte, bevor sie herkam!" meinte er dann und ging an der Glaswand entlang, "ein Grund warum wir sie uns geholt haben. Keiner findet Minen so schnell wie sie...Eigentlich. Doch sie verweigert jegliche Mitarbeit..."  
"Vielleicht ist ihre Überzeugungsarbeit nicht so..." begann Owen und schluckte dann die bissige Bemerkung herunter, die ihm im Hals steckte und fuhr stattdessen fort: "...überzeugend..."  
Beckinsale lachte und kletterte ihm Voraus auf der Leiter, die zur Oberfläche des Beckens führte.  
"Seit sie hier ist, kommt sie nichtmal aus dem Wasser. Von der Transportmatte ganz zu schweigen. Wir geben ihr noch diesen Monat... dann geht sie zurück, es sei denn, sie bringen sie dazu zu zeigen, dass sie ihr Geld doch wert ist."  
Owen beugte sich zu dem Basin herunter und schaute ins Wasser.  
Unter der Oberfläche war der glatte, graue Körper zu sehen, der still abzuwarten schien, dass sich etwas ereignete, wofür sich eine Regung lohnte.  
Beckinsale fasste in einen Blecheimer, der auf dem Podest stand, auf dem für gewöhnlich die Transportmatte positioniert wurde, um den Delfin von einem Ort zum anderen zu bringen. Doch diese lehnte zusammengeklappt, hochkant am Rand der Plattform.  
Beckinsale ließ mit einem gekonnten Wurf eine Sardine aus dem Eimer an Owen vorbeizischen die anschließend aklatschend im Wasser landete.  
Rasahida jedoch schien es nicht für nötig zu befinden, darauf zu reagieren.  
Der Leckerbissen sank vor ihr herab, ohne dass der Meeressäuger eine Regung zeigte.  
"Es ist jedes Mal dasselbe Grady...", seufzte er und hob die Schultern, "...ihr Arbeitsplatz...", dann grinste er und seine Hand machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. Als präsentiere er ihm eine Auslage.  
"Wenn sie Fragen haben, wenden sie sich an LtCdr. Sullivan... alles Weitere finden sie in ihrem Büro. Willkommen an Bord..." murmelte er und kletterte die Stiege wieder hinunter.  
"Danke.." gab Owen zurück und sein Blick blieb auf der Wasseroberfläche haften.  
Erst als er sich allein wähnte, wechselte er die Position und krempelte die Hosenbeine hoch und setzte sich vorsichtig an den Rand der Plattform .  
Er schnürte seine Schuhe auf, zog die Socken aus und stellte sie beides neben sich.   
Dann ließ er vorsichtig die nackten Füße ins Wasser gleiten.  
Die Reaktion des Tieres war ein kaum merkliches Zucken, bis sie schließlich ein schnaufen aus ihren Blasloch vernehmen ließ und abtauchte.  
Bewegungslos verharrte Owen in seiner Position und sein Blick ruhte nach wie vor auf der Wasseroberfläche, die glatt wie ein Dorfteich war.   
Das Kreischen der Möwen aus der entfernten Bucht wehte herüber.   
Sowie das geschäftige Treiben des Hafens, das gluckernde Auf und Ab von Schiffskörpern im Wasser.

Völlig ein Zeitgefühl vergessend, bemerkte er erst wieder, dass es besser wäre sich zu bewegen, als die Kälte des Wassers seine Waden hoch kroch.  
Gerade als er seine Beine aus dem Wasser nehmen wollte, regte sich etwas unter der Oberfläche und das Tier schob sich genau unter seinen Füßen nach oben.  
Zwischen den schmalen Zahnreihen die Sardine, die Beckinsale ins Wasser geworfen hatte.  
Rashaida erzeugte ein leises Quietschen und dümpelte nun vor Owens Füßen im Wasser, den Fisch immernoch in der Schnauze.  
Owen lächelte und beugte sich zu ihr herunter und streckte die Hand aus.   
Sein Oberkörper fühlte sich vom regungslosen Sitzen ganz steif an.  
"Hey...", machte er leise.  
Rashaida kam näher und legte die Sardine in seine ausgestreckte Hand.  
Bemüht keine hektische Bewegung zu machen, tätschelte er mit der anderen Hand leicht auf die Wasseroberfläche, so wie er es einst in seiner ersten Zeit hier gemacht hatte, um dem Tümmler zu bestätigen, dass dieser seine Sache gut machte.  
Es war wie ein vergessener Automatismus, den er abrief und der nun von ganz allein zurückkehrte.  
"...Danke...", meinte er und schaute ein wenig ratlos auf das Fischlein in seiner flachen Hand.  
"...sehr lecker. Ich hatte den durchdringenden Geruch von Futtertieren fast vergessen..." murmelte er sarkastisch und hielt ihr nun erneut den Leckerbissen vor die glatt, schmale Schnauze.  
Rashaida öffnete sie und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie nun doch bereit wäre, einen Happen zu essen.  
Froh über diesen Erfolg, ließ Owen dann rasch den Fisch in ihrem Maul verschwinden.

Ein provozierend, langsames Applaudieren im Hintergrund, sorgte dafür, dass Rashaida wieder in die Versenkung abtauchte, aus der sie gekommen war.  
Owen wandte den Kopf und zog nun den Füße endgültig aus dem Wasser.  
Am hinteren Ende des Stegs, stand eine Soldatin in voller Alltags Uniform und sie klatschte immer noch spöttischen Beifall, als sie betont langsam auf ihn zu schlenderte.  
"Bravo... sie haben sie gefüttert..." sagte sie während Owen sich erhob.  
Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, stellte er fest, wie winzig sie war.  
Es musste schwierig für eine Frau ihrer Größe sein, hier überhaupt ernst genommen zu werden.   
Schließlich kannte er den rüden Ton, der hier ab und an die Tagesordnung bestimmte. Weshalb er ihre spöttische Haltung, die sie zweifelsohne mit ganzem Einsatz widerspiegelte, nicht verstand.   
Ein gutes Miteinander förderte es sicher nicht.  
"...Gratulation. Dafür dass sie hier als Feuerwehrmann verkauft werden, ist das ja eine wirkliche Leistung..." gab sie in unverhohlen ironischem Tonfall zurück.  
"... und sie sind?"entgegnete er beschäftigt, so als würde er lediglich zu einem Gespräch zurückkehren, dass er erst vor Kurzem mit ihr begonnen hatte.  
Dann beugte er sich herunter und begann Schuhe und Strümpfe wieder anzuziehen.  
"LtCdr. Kelly Sullivan..." gab sie zurück, "...es wäre nett wenn sie Haltung annehmen würden Lieutenant Grady!"


	24. Eingetaucht

Der dunkelhaarige Teenager schob gelangweilt den Kaugummi im zahnspangenbewährten Mund hin und her.   
Ihre glatte Stirn zierte ein gemustertes Schmuck-Bindi und sie tippte fortwährend auf ihrem IPhone, ohne einmal aufzusehen.  
"Das ist Mr. Masrani, er interessiert sich für unsere Arbeit...", sagte der Commander und wies auf den Mann im schwarzen Anzug neben der Göre.  
Owen nickte dem Inder zur Begrüßung kurz zu.  
Masrani wandte sich zu dem tippenden Mädchen herum, brabbelte irgendetwas in seiner seltsam klingenden Muttersprache, woraufhin sie die dunklen Augen verdrehte und daddelnd die Treppe herunter schlurfte.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Owen sehen, wie sie in eine Limousine stieg, mit der sie offensichtlich hergekommen waren.  
"Lt.Grady betreut diese Tümmler hier..." erklärte der Commander und sein Daumen wies auf das Becken.  
Nicht weiter auf die ungewollte Vorführung seiner Arbeit achtend, zog Owen den Reißverschluss seines Neopren - Suits zu und glitt ins Wasser.   
Als er wieder auftauchte, verriet das typische Quietschen von Hubo, dass er bereit war, für seine Aufgabe.  
"Wir haben Zaungäste....", flüsterte Owen dem dunkelgrauen Meeressäuger zu, "...also mach was Tolles..." dann lachte er und tätschelte ihm zwinkernd den glatten Rücken.  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick zurück auf den Steg, auf dem der Inder immer noch stand, mit seiner Mappe unter dem dünnen Arm, und als Owen blinzelte, konnte er lesen, was in dicken schwarzen Buchstaben darauf gedruckt war:   
InGEN   
Jurassic World a Fusion to Future.

Das angenehme Gefühl eines wohlverdient weg plätschernden Schlafes, wich der ungemütlichen Realität des stechenden Schmerzes, wegen seiner lädierten Rippe.  
Es war gelinde gesagt zum Kotzen:  
Erst dauerte es gefühlte Ewigkeiten überhaupt eine Position zu finden, in der er zur Ruhe fand und wenn er aufwachte, fühlte es sich an, als sei er unter einen Bus geraten!  
"Das wird eine Zeit brauchen Lt. Grady..." hatte der lustige, kleine Navy Arzt gesagt und ihm eine Blisterpackung in die Hand gedrückt.  
"... machen sie langsam..."  
"Oh jah, langsam ist ja total mein Ding..." murmelte Owen und rollte sich schwerfällig in dem viel zu leeren Doppelbett auf den Rücken und starrte minutenlang an die Decke.  
Er versuchte mit seinen Gedanken zu seinem Traum zurück zu kehren, doch außer Masranis Mappe war in seinem Kopf nichts hängen geblieben.  
Es war dieselbe Mappe, die man ihm eine ganze Zeit später, nach seiner Rückkehr aus Afghanistan vorgelegt hatte.  
"...es ist ein Freizeitpark und wir glauben, dass ihre Fähigkeiten dort von großem Wert sein könnten...", hallten abstruserweise gerade JETZT in seinem Kopf die Worte wider, die er damals gehört hatte.  
...und um wo zu sitzen?   
Wieder HIER... wo alles angefangen hat!   
Vielleicht wärst du doch besser Rockstar geworden!?   
Vorsichtig hob er den Arm und langte nach seinem Handy auf dem Tischchen neben seinem Bett.  
Ein Nachtschränkchen !   
Gott wie entsetzlich ... ich muss das Teil unbedingt durch etwas ersetzen, dass weniger kitschig aussieht!   
Er ließ den Bildschirm aufflippen und musste mal wieder über Claire grinsen, die im tatsächlich mit herausgestreckter Zunge vom Sperrbildschirm entgegen feixte und dabei ein völlig unclaireiges Kleidungsstück trug.  
SEINE Lieblingsjacke, die sie ihm schon oft genug entwendet hatte.  
Meist hatte sie ihm schon eine Nachricht im Messenger hinterlassen, bevor er überhaupt die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, heute jedoch nicht und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er dieses Ritual, das sich in den letzten zwei Wochen eingeschlichen hatte, doch mehr brauchte als er sich eingestehen wollte.  
Oft hatte er sich ihren Brief durchgelesen, den sie oben auf seine Klamottenkiste gepackt hatte:

Mein lieber Mr. Grady!

Ich bin in soetwas nicht besonders gut und es hat mir noch niemals etwas gebracht, meine Gedanken oder Gefühle nieder zu schreiben, weshalb das hier wohl das einzige Dokument seiner Art in Ihren Händen sein wird.

Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie es sich anfühlt ein Krankenzimmer zu betreten und NICHT das vorzufinden, was man erwartet?!

Ich will es nicht hoffen, denn sollte es doch so sein, gehört Ihnen dafür eine über den Pelz gebraten!  
So hatte ich mir das ZUSAMMENBLEIBEN UM ZU ÜBERLEBEN nicht vorgestellt!  
Mal ganz abgesehen von dem Schock, der mich in diesem Augenblick getroffen hat!  
Es fällt mir schwer, mich an derartige Ungeplantheiten zu gewöhnen.   
Sie wissen, wie sehr ich es liebe einen Plan für die Dinge zu haben.  
Leider hat ein Zusammenleben mit Ihnen die Eigenschaft, dass etwas derartiges keinen Platz darin findet.  
Ich weiß ebenso gerne was mich erwartet, wie Sie es lieben, sich in ein neues Abenteuer zu stürzen!

Auch wenn ich weiß, wie sehr Ihnen manche Dinge zu eng werden können und es nunmal ihre Art ist, die Flucht nach vorn anzutreten!  
Bitte geben Sie mir die Zeit Ihnen zu folgen.  
Es wäre für Ihren Kontrollfreak äußerst hilfreich wenigstens eingeweiht zu sein.  
Ihre Kinder und ich haben ein Recht darauf!

Freundliche Grüße  
Dr. Claire Jolene Dearing

P.S. Es ist im Übrigen völlig ausreichend, dass ich Sie mit Velociraptoren und Fischen teilen muss!

In ihrer Businesshandschrift hatte sie die Zeilen an ihn gekritzelt, die soviel mehr Claire preisgaben, als manches andere gesprochene Wort.  
Kontrollfreak außer Kontrolle!  
Das Schriftstück hatte er fein säuberlich zwischen Kopfteil und Wand über sich eingeklemmt und das Ultraschallbild, dass mit im Umschlag gewesen war, an den Kühlschrank geheftet.   
Mit dem einzigen Magneten, der dort klebte: Eine Landkarte des Bundesstaates Washington.  
Offensichtlich, war es den Vorgängern, die dieses Haus bewohnt hatten, nicht genug Wert gewesen, es mit zu nehmen.  
Stöhnend quälte er sich aus dem Bett und tappte hinunter in die Küche.   
Es war immer noch etwas ungewohnt wieder vier Wände um sich herum zu haben, die er für sich alleine beanspruchen konnte, zudem war ihm dieses Haus noch seltsam fremd.  
Fast hatte er vergessen wie es sich anfühlte.   
Nach allem was passiert war.   
Doch so nach und nach würde er es mit persönlichen Dingen füllen, so wie er es in dem Bungalow auf Isla Nublar getan hatte und dann, so hoffte er, würde sich dieses Gefühl endlich legen.

Am vergangenen Abend hatte er den Zugang zu dem kleinen Kriechboden, in der Spitze des Hauses entdeckt.  
Er war so schmal, dass man darin nicht einmal stehen konnte.   
Trotzdem gab es ein kleines, rundes Fenster von welchem aus man auf den See blicken konnte.  
Er war bäuchlings bis dorthin gerobbt und hatte ein Bild mit seinem Handy geschossen, wie die Sonne geradewegs in das Wasser hineinzufallen schien und darauf gewartet, bis dasselbe sie verschluckt hatte.   
Dann war Owen in der Dunkelheit wieder nach unten geklettert.   
Kurz bevor er die Luke schließen wollte, entdeckte er, dass die ehemaligen Bewohner nicht nur ihren Kühlschrankmagneten vergessen hatten, sondern einen kleinen, runden Gegenstand der am Rand der Deckenluke stand.   
Er hatte sich das Teil geschnappt, mit nach Unten genommen und achtlos auf dem massivhölzernen Esstisch abgestellt, ohne es sich genauer anzusehen.

Owen holte die einzige Tasse aus dem Küchenschrank, die er sich im Supermarkt hatte kaufen müssen, um wenigstens ein Trinkgefäß für den Übergang sein Eigen nennen zu können, denn bedauerlicherweise, hatte die Familie solch nützlichen Dinge NICHT zurückgelassen.  
Er hatte sich ein billiges Geschirrset bestehend aus einem Teller inklusive Tasse und Besteck gekauft und fand dass es sehr verloren aussah, als er es in den Schrank gestellt hatte.  
Und doch fühlte es sich auf groteske Weise gut an.  
Er machte Wasser im Wasserkocher heiß und goß sich einen Pulverkaffee auf.  
Während er mit dem großen Eßlöffel umrührte, schnippte er erneut das Handydisplay auf, dessen dünnes vibrieren eine Nachricht angekündigt hatte:  
Incoming Message:  
Claire:  
Guten Morgen! Nette Aussicht...!

Es war die Reaktion, auf das Foto, dass er ihr am Vorabend vom Sonnenuntergang gesendet hatte.

Antworten:  
Du bist spät heute.

Claire:  
Führst du neuerdings Buch? Ich dachte, ich sei der Kontrollfreak :-)

Antworten:  
Ich bin halt ein Fan deiner Gewohnheiten.   
Wie geht es dir?

Claire:  
Heute morgen wollte mein Frühstück bei mir bleiben!   
Das finde ich sehr nett.Wenn auch beunruhigend.

Antworten:  
?

Claire:  
Du weißt doch, ich hänge an Gewohnheiten :-P

Antworten:  
Kontrollfreak ! :-P

Claire:  
Charmanter Rapotortrainer!!   
Amber meldet sich später noch bei dir, sie hat den Schuppen ausgeräumt.   
Ich muss los!   
Bis später!

Owen schaute eine ganze Weile nachdenklich auf das Display.  
Schließlich tippte er:   
Wann bist du hier?  
...und verharrte zögernd mit dem Finger über der virtuellen Tastatur....  
Komm schon Grady, du brichst dir dabei keinen Zacken aus der Krone, wenn du sie es wissen lässt!   
...er schrieb weiter:   
Ich vermisse dich.  
Dann legte er das Handy zur Seite, um nach seinem Kaffee zu greifen.   
Gerade als er einen vorsichtigen Schluck probieren wollte, klopfte es an der Terrassentür.  
Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen, so dass er einem Schwall der heißen Flüssigkeit ausweichen musste - die in Folge seiner Reaktion über den Tassenrand schwappte - damit sie ihm nicht die nackten Füße verbrühte.  
Er drehte sich um und sah Ryan breit grinsend auf seiner Terrasse stehen.   
Diesmal ohne Badekleidung, sondern in Alltagsuniformhosen und schwarzem Hoodie.  
Er winkte Owen überschwänglich zu, als dieser die Pfütze auf dem Küchenfußboden umschiffte und mit der Tasse in der Hand zur Tür schlurfte, um sie zu öffnen.  
"Guten Morgen Grady - Krokoshirt! Hat man es dir geklaut?", fragte er fröhlich und setzte einen Fuß über die Schwelle.  
"Was?"  
"Na dein schönes Shirt..." lachte Ryan.  
Owen blickte sein Gegenüber fragend an, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er bloß Boxershorts trug.  
"Ehm... nein...nee...", nuschelte er, stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich nun mit übereinandergeschlagenen Armen an die Anrichte.  
"Ich wollte mal nach dir sehen. Der Doc meinte, du kannst noch nicht tauchen... Wie geht es dir?"  
Owen runzelte die Stirn.   
Offenbar hielt es der Arzt nicht so genau mit seiner Schweigepflicht.  
Der Nachteil... gehörst du der Navy, hast du ab dem Zeitpunkt keine Privatsachen mehr.   
"Alles Bestens, ich habe mir eine Rippe gebrochen, aber es geht schon. Der Druckausgleich läuft nicht so..." gab er frustriert zu Antwort und deutete mit einer Geste eine Auf - und Abbewegung mit seiner rechten Hand an.  
Natürlich war es den Anwesenden gestern nicht entgangen, dass sein Tauchgang hatte abgebrochen werden müssen, weil Owen die geplante Tiefe nicht erreicht hatte.  
Es hatte ihn selbst am allermeisten geärgert.  
"Es gibt schlimmeres." meinte Ryan sorglos.  
Er ging selbstverständlich weiter in den Raum hinein und steuerte den offenen Küchenbereich an, der in das Esszimmer mündete.   
Offensichtlich kannte er sich aus.  
"Naja, wenn ich mit Rashaida tauchen könnte, würde es vielleicht funktionieren, dass wir besser miteinander auskommen."gab Owen zu bedenken und warf dann einen unsicheren Blick zu seinem Küchenschrank, "...ich würde dir gerne einen Kaffee anbieten.", lachte er dann, " ... aber du hast wohl keine eigene Tasse dabei?" dann hielt er ihm seine Tasse hin.  
Ryan lachte donnernd.  
"Ich bringe demnächst eine mit. Man kann nur hoffen, dass deine Frau dich nicht noch allzulange sitzen lässt und Geschirr mitbringt. Wann kommt sie denn?" fragte er dann neugierig.  
Owen nahm sein Handy wieder von der Küchentheke und warf einen Blick auf den offenen Chatverlauf:

Claire:  
Ich denke in ein, zwei Tagen.   
Dann habe ich hier alles erledigt.   
Ich sage Dir bescheid.   
Deine Jacke ist ein wirklich schwacher Ersatz :-* !

"Bald..." gab er dann wortkarg zur Antwort.  
"Meine Frau besteht darauf, in unserer Funktion als Nachbarn, dich zum Essen einzuladen.", meinte Ryan freundlich und wies mit dem Daumen in die Richtung in der sein Haus stand,   
"... heute Abend..." fügte er dann hinzu.  
"Hmm...", brummte Owen nachdenklich.   
Natürlich wollte er nicht unhöflich sein, doch die Lust darauf bereits schon Nachbarschaftsbande zu knüpfen, hielt sich in Grenzen.  
"Komm schon, du musst JA sagen. Sie wird ein NEIN nicht akzeptieren. Meine Frau kann wirklich hervorragend kochen und sie freut sich, dass wir neue Nachbarn haben...Einen Nachbarn......" verbesserte er sich schnell, "...noch..."  
Er trat ein paar Schritte auf den Kühlschrank zu und betrachtete das Ultraschallbild, das unter dem Magneten klemmte.  
"Oh..."machte er, grinste über das ganze Gesicht und wandte sich dann zu ihm um, "...und offensichtlich wohl noch einen mehr..." fuhr er dann fort und wies mit einem Kopfnicken zum Kühlschrank.  
Owen biss sich auf die Unterlippe, blickte kurz zu Boden und der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über seine Lippen.  
"Zwei...", meinte er dann ein Grinsen unterdrückend und hob die linke Hand, um ihm mit Zeige und Mittelfinger eine Zahl anzudeuten.

 

Das Erste das Lt. Sullivan auffiel, als sie ihre Füße auf den Steg setzte, nachdem sie ihr Boot vertäut hatte, waren die großen Stiefel, die mitten auf den Brettern standen.  
Herrenboots, die eindeutig zur Uniform gehörten.  
In ihnen steckte jeweils eine schwarze Socke.  
Ihr strenger, strinrunzenelnder Blick wanderte den Steg entlang und noch bevor sie sich wundern konnte, warum das Schuhwerk genau dort stand, entdeckte sie Grady am Rand des Bassins, die Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt und die Füße im Delfinbecken steckend.  
Der Kerl hatte wirklich Nerven.   
Er saß nun schon seit zwei Wochen außerhalb seiner Dienstzeit in immer derselben Position auf dem Steg und seine Füße baumelten im kalten Wasser des stillen Ozeans.  
Dieser unwillige, dämliche, nutzlose Delfin machte sich einen Spaß daraus die Mitarbeit zu verweigern und er schlich auch noch öfter als nötig um sie herum, um sie zu besuchen.  
Was er sich davon erhoffte war ihr schleierhaft.   
Gestern hatte sie die Papiere unterschrieben, dass das Tier weitergeführt werden würde.   
Denn es erwies sich als unnötiger Kostenfaktor für die Navy.   
Schließlich war sie nicht das erste Tier, dass sich trotz aller Auslobungen als unbrauchbar erwies.  
Auch wenn man ihr versprochen hatte, Grady würde es hinbekommen, wenn er nur erst da wäre.  
Der Delfinflüsterer aus dem gescheiterten Dinosaurierpark!  
Sie hatte sie die Nase voll von der Lobhudelei auf Jemanden, dessen Hauptaufgabe darin bestand, dass er täglich ein Fußbad nahm und die vorgeschriebene Tauchtiefe nicht einmal erreichte.  
Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass seine Bemühungen erstaunlich gewesen waren.   
Er hatte sich echt gequält und es schien so, als sei er wirklich zäh - denn erst der anwesende Arzt hatte das Training beendet.  
Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er von selbst sicherlich NICHT aufgegeben hätte.  
Beckinsale hatte den Kerl zu Recht in den höchsten Tönen gelobt.  
Doch man bezahlte jemanden mit seinem Biss sicherlich nicht fürs Fußbaden!  
Es wäre schließlich schön, wenn sich auch mal Ergebnisse abzeichnen würden.

Energisch trat sie einen Schritt nach vorn auf ihn zu so, dass die Stegbretter unter ihren eigenen Stiefeln bebten.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie sich vor Grady an der Wasseroberfläche etwas bewegte, doch als sie näher trat verrieten lediglich Wellenbewegungen auf dem Wasser, dass dort Etwas abgetaucht war.  
Er musste sie allein dadurch bemerkt haben, doch er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu ihr herüber zu sehen.  
Stattdessen blickte er weiter aufs Wasser, als sei nichts geschehen.  
Wie konnte er es wagen, sie derart zu ignorieren?  
"Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass sie Teile ihrer Uniform achtlos auf dem Steg herumliegen lassen? Lt. Grady...?" fauchte sie ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung.  
Erst jetzt sah sie, wie der Delfin der knapp unter der Wasseroberfläche abwartete, ihr tatsächlich einen Blick zuwarf und dann in die schwärze des Beckens hinab tauchte.  
"Es sind bloß Schuhe...", murmelte er immernoch ohne sie anzublicken, denn sein Blick heftete nach wie vor auf dem Wasser.  
"Ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie Haltung annehmen... und es ist nicht das erste Mal dass ich ihnen das sage!"  
Erst jetzt nahm Owen die Füße aus dem Wasser, erhob sich betont langsam und stellte sich vor sie hin.   
Demonstrativ bohrte er die Hände in die Hosentaschen und blickte auf sie herunter.  
"Wenn ich im Dienst bin können sie das erwarten. Das mag sein...", gab er zur Antwort und wippte auf seinen nackten Füßen hin und her.   
Er schien es zu genießen, dass ihr Gesicht zornesrot anlief, "... aber das bin ich jetzt nicht..."  
"Sie befinden sich im Arbeitsbereich und sie sprechen mit einem Commander , da ist es mir ziemlich egal ob sie im Dienst sind oder nicht Grady! Sie machen sich mit diesem Verhalten nicht unbedingt Freunde.."  
"LIEUTENANT Grady bitteschön...Lt.Cdr. Sullivan...!"  
Er konnte sehen, wie sie schluckte und sich dann augenblicklich ihr Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte.  
Sie räusperte sich und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
"Ihre lauschigen Badestunden hier sind sowieso gezählt...", spielte sie dann den Vorgesetztentrumpf aus, ".... ich habe die Papiere für das Tier vorbereitet. Wir können uns keinen nutzlosen Streichelzoo halten. Wir sind hier nicht in ihrem Saurierpark. Sondern bei der Navy und glauben sie mir, nur weil jeder ihren Hintern in den Himmel hebt, muss ICH das noch lange nicht tun! Und sie wissen WER hier das Sagen hat!" mit diesen Worten tippte sie auf eine imaginäre Schulterklappe, um ihren Dienstrang anzudeuten.  
"Meine Güte, ich hatte vergessen wie viel manchen Leute hier so ein paar beschränkte Streifen am Hemd wert sind! Ich bitte um Vergebung..." gab er zynisch zurück und machte eine spöttisch, unterwürfige Geste.   
Dann blickte er wieder hinunter zum Bassin in dem Rashaida jetzt zum Lufholen auftauchte.  
Eine weitere Person näherte sich den Beiden und als sie fast bei ihnen angekommen war erkannte Owen seinen ehemaligen Commander Beckinsale.  
"Wie kommen sie voran Owen?", fragte er freundlich und nickte Sullivan zunächst kurz zu.  
" Lt.Cdr. Sullivan..." grüßte er dann formvollendet mit angedeutetem Tipp an seine Stirn.  
"Sehen sie Lt. Grady! SO geht das...!" keifte sie.  
Owen verdrehte die Augen und langte nun nach seinen Stiefeln und begann einen Socken aufzurollen um ihn wieder anzuziehen.  
"Haben wir ein kleines Kompetenzgerangel?" amüsierte sich Beckinsale und zwinkerte Sullivan zu.  
"Der Delfin geht übermorgen in einen Themepark. Lieutenant Grady kann ihm gerne folgen, wenn er ihn so gerne hat, denn offensichtlich ist ihm nicht bewusst, aus welchem Grund er hier ist..."  
Beckinsale kratzte sich den akkurat gestutzten grauen Bart und wandte sich dann an Owen:  
"Konnten sie dem Problem noch nicht auf den Grund gehen?", fragte er ernst.  
" Doch. Ihr Lt.Cdr. hat auf jeden Fall eins mit ihrem Ego..." gab Owen zurück und der Zynismus in seiner Stimme war unverhohlen geblieben unterstrichen von einem Augenzwinkern.  
Kelly Sullivan wollte gerade empört Luft holen um etwas zu erwidern, als Beckinsale beschwichtigend die Hände hob.  
"Herrschaften....", meinte er streng.  
"Ich bin doch nicht hier um dauernd Männchen zu machen, wenn einer um die Ecke kommt... Es geht doch um meinen Job...und nicht darum wer am Besten salutiert! Oder hab ich da was verpasst?", warf Owen ein.  
"Ich..."begann Sullivan vor Neuem und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Owen sich die ganze Zeit umsah weil er etwas zu suchen schien, "...also hör'n sie mal, könnten sie wenigstens beim Gespräch bleiben..." fuhr sie dann brüskiert fort und schaute sich nun ebenfalls unwillkürlich um.  
"Sie legen doch so Wert auf Anstand und Etikette, ich ziehe es vor mich wieder anzuziehen..." erklärte er breit, und fuhr genervt fort:"...leider fehlt mir eine Socke und die suche ich, wenn sie es genau wissen wollen Lt.Cdr. Sullivan!"   
Er schaute ein bisschen ratlos in seinen Stiefel.  
Sullivan konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Geschieht dir Recht!!!  
Ein Quietschen aus dem Becken unterbrach das Trio.  
Rashaida war aufgetaucht und in ihrer Schnauze trug sie Owens Socke, die offensichtlich ins Wasser gefallen war.  
Owen ließ sofort den Stiefel fallen und eilte an den Rand des Stegs.   
Sullivan konnte bloß mit einem schnellen Griff zur Seite Owens Schuh daran hindern der Socke zu folgen.  
Er kniete sich auf die Bretter und beugte sich zu ihr herunter und Rashaida legte ihm vorsichtig das durchnässte Stoffteil in die ausgestreckte Hand.   
Statt abzutauchen blieb sie oben und gab ein Quietschen von sich.

Sullivan beobachtete ihn voller Argwohn.   
Er war von jetzt auf gleich so vertieft in die Kommunikation mit dem Tier, dass er nun vollends vergessen zu haben schien, was sich um ihn sonst herum ereignete.  
Sie lauschte wie er ihr leise Worte zuflüsterte, sie anfasste und ihr über den glatten Kopf strich.  
Erst als Beckinsale ihr etwas zu raunte konnte sie sich von der Situation lösen.  
"Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Themenpark - Papiere erstmal in eine Schublade legen Sullivan. Wir haben den Richtigen glauben sie mir." grinste er dann und nickte zu dem ungleichen Gespann herüber, "...außerdem wissen sie doch selbst welchen Dienstgrad sie haben. Der Junge war in Afgahnistan, glauben sie, dass sich dort irgendjemand darum geschert hat, wie man einen Vorgesetzten begrüßt? Wenn sie etwas lockerer wären, könnte er ihnen eine Menge beibringen. Er ist kein schlechter Kerl."

 

Die Vordertür schmückte ein kitschiges Gesteck aus immergrünen Blättern, vor dem Eingangsbereich brannten zwei kniehohe Laternen und verbreiteten mit Kerzenschein ein einladendes Ambiente.  
Claire würde dieser Kram sicherlich gefallen.  
Zögernd drückte Owen den runden Klingelknopf und war überrascht wie Laut der Gong derselben durchs Haus dröhnte.  
In Ermangelung einer wirklichen Kleiderauswahl hatte er dann einfach zu seinem nächstbesten, sauberen Workerhemd gegriffen, dass er so gut es ging glatt gestrichen hatte und war in seine ordentlichste Jeans geschlüpft.  
Das würde reichen müssen, um den neuen Nachbarn zu begegnen.   
Auch wenn das alles für Claire eine Mittlere Katastrophe dargestellt hätte. Sie hätte wenigstens auf ein Jackett bestanden und völlig unvorbereitet wäre sie niemals hier aufgetaucht.  
Mann es wird echt Zeit, dass sie herkommt! Ich hätte gerne diese Katastrophe mit ihr geteilt.  
Seine Vorbereitung hatte darin bestanden, als Dankeschön für die Einladung eine Flasche Wein am Mittag zu besorgen.  
Seine Hand umklammerte den Flaschenhals ohne so recht zu wissen, ob es der Richtige war, doch es fühlte sich immer noch besser an, als mit leeren Händen aufkreuzen.  
Ein Sechserträger Bier wäre ihm lieber gewesen.  
Doch Wein kam ihm irgendwie anständiger vor als Bier.   
Schließlich wusste er nicht so Recht mit wem er es zu tun hatte.  
Es konnte doch immerhin sein, dass sich das steife Regiment vom Steg durchaus in der Nachbarschaft fortsetzen würde.

Geräusche hinter der Tür kündigten an, dass diese jeden Augenblick geöffnet wurde und als Owen die Frau in der Tür sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es genauso selbstverständlich war, etwas völlig normales zu erwarten, wie es genau dieses eben nicht gab.  
Eine bildschöne, brünette, zierliche Frau lächelte ihm aus dem Rollstuhl entgegen und ihr Lächeln war so entwaffnend, dass er nichts anderes konnte als zurück zu Lächeln.


	25. *** ... bis es wieder aufhört!***

Als Amber in die Küche trat, traf ihr Große - Schwestern - Blick sie ziemlich hart.  
Man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte.  
Dass sie es alles andere als GUT fand, brachten letzlich ihre Worte zum Ausdruck:  
"Was sitzt DU denn hier?" fauchte sie Katherine an, während im selben Augenblick, Lindsay mit einer Tasse dampfenden Tees, von der anderen Seite des Raumes die niederschmetternde Szenerie unterbrach.  
Es war nicht unbedingt immer gut, dass man die Grady - Küche als "Eingeweihter" durch die Garage betrat.  
Denn, wenn Amber vielleicht geklingelt hätte, wären Beide vorgewarnt gewesen.  
Nämlich sie selbst UND Amber.  
"Sie war in der Gegend Liebes...", erklärte Lindsay liebevoll und stellte die Tasse vor Katherine auf den Tisch und drückte ihre Tochter an sich.  
"Es ist schön, dass du zurück bist. Aber ich denke die Kinder finden das nicht... ", dann lachte sie, " denn seit sie hier sind, wohnt Matthew mit ihnen im Gartenhaus."  
Amber schmunzelte, es war schön zu wissen, dass ihre Kinder während ihrer kurzen Reise nach Cedar Rapids hier bestens aufgehoben waren.   
Wenn sie sich auf eines Verlassen konnte, dann das Entertainment ihres Vaters.   
Es sah ihm ähnlich, mit seinen Enkelinnen das Gartenhaus zu beziehen.  
"Wie geht es denn deinem Bruder?", dann seufzte sie theatralisch, "... man hat das Gefühl, er hat völlig vergessen, dass er eine Mutter hat....bis jetzt hat er mir nur quasi im Vorbeigehen mitgeteilt, dass er vorhat VATER zu werden..." dann ließ sie sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen.  
Amber strich ihrer Mutter liebevoll den Rücken.   
"Das sieht ihm ähnlich..." kam es von der Tischseite mit der Teetasse, und dafür erntete sie einen bösen Blick von Amber.  
"Das liegt an dieser unmöglichen Person, die er uns da ins Haus geholt hat. Ich will garnicht wissen wie sie als Mutter.... Ich verstehe den Jungen nicht..." dann griff sie nach Katherines Hand und Amber stöhnte, während sie fortfuhr:"...er hätte es soviel einfacher haben können..."  
"Mom!" fuhr Amber sie an, denn inzwischen konnte sie es nicht mehr hören.  
Katherine war die Situation äußerst unangenehm.  
Es war ja nett von Lindsay, dass sie immer noch, trotz, dass sie Owen so schäbig hatte sitzen lassen, solche Stücke auf sie hielt, doch sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass ihr diese Art der Behandlung nicht zustand.  
"Lindsay...", sagte sie deshalb und sie wählte sie Worte irgendwie bedächtig: "...es mag ja sein, dass du von ihr nicht die beste Meinung hast. Aber darum geht es ja nicht. DU musst sie weder heiraten, NOCH hast du sie ausgesucht. Das mit uns WAR einmal..." die letzten Worte brannten in ihrer Brust und auf der Zunge, als hätte sie ein Stück glühende Kohle hinuntergeschluckt.   
Sie führte die Teetasse zum Mund und versuchte mit dem heißen Getränk das Gefühl zu lindern.  
Lindsay blickte sie an und verzog nur das Gesicht.   
Dann stand sie auf und marschierte zur Küchentür.  
"Ich hole die Mädchen..."wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter und verschwand, ohne Abzuwarten, aus dem Raum.  
Amber lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an dem altertümlichen Küchenbuffet, an dem ihre Eltern so hingen und durchbohrte Katherine mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick.  
Es war einfach unglaublich wie sehr sich die Beiden ähnelten, denn es fühlte sich fast so an, als würde Owens Blick sie durchbohren.  
"Wer hätte gedacht, dass solche Worte mal über deine Lippen kommen..." schnaufte Amber schließlich, " noch dazu an MEINE Mutter gerichtet..." Jetzt stieß sie sich von dem Schrank ab und dabei klirrte das Geschirr leise hinter den Vitrinenschränkchen, als würden sie vorsichtig applaudieren wollen.  
Katherine schob die Tasse von sich weg und erhob sich nun.  
"...vielleicht war es nötig, dass sie es von MIR hört."  
Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie schrecklich sich das gerade anfühlt.   
"Ich will nur das es ihm gut geht.", meinte sie schließlich und es brannte in ihrem Hals, als sich Tränen hoch kämpften, die sie seit ihrem eher zufälligen Wiedersehen so oft heruntergeschluckt hatte.  
Katherine nahm die Türklinke in die Hand.  
".. das tut es ja... du solltest auch einen Abschluss finden Kat. Damit es bei dir auch irgendwann so ist...."  
Katherine drückte nun die Klinke herunter.   
Sie wollte verschwunden sein, bevor Lindsay wieder hereinkam, denn das fröhliche Lachen den Mädchen kündigte bereits deren Rückkehr an.

Sie war ins Auto gehuscht, bevor die drei Kinder die Küche stürmen konnten.  
Ihr Blick auf die Straße verschwamm vor ihren Augen.  
Erst als sie ein paar Meter unterwegs war, wurde Katherine bewusst, dass sie weinte.  
Es waren all die unterdrückten Tränen, die in ihrem Hals geklemmt hatten, seit dem Augenblick in dem sie ihn wieder gesehen hatte.  
Der Moment, der ein völlig diffuses Gefühl hatte zurückkehren lassen, dass sie in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Sie dachte an ihr Telefonat mit der Mrs. Wunderbar: "Er schläft noch und ich werde ihn sicherlich jetzt NICHT wecken..." zischten ihre Worte durch Katherines Kopf und sie befand es für den Moment besser, rechts ran zu fahren.  
Bilder zuckten durch ihre Gedanken.   
Wie er aussah, wenn er schlief... und ihre rastlose Erinnerung fügte hinzu, wie Claire daneben stand und ihn natürlich NICHT ans Telefon zitierte.   
Sondern wie sie den Anblick so genoss, wie sie es wahrscheinlich in dem Moment getan hätte.   
Denn sie wusste wie hinreißend es aussah.

Mit Sicherheit war sie auch schon das ein oder andere Mal in den zweifelhaften Genuss seiner Morgenlaune gekommen, aber vielleicht hatte er diese Eigenschaft auch längst abgelegt: - Wortkarg, zerknautscht in seinen Kaffee starrend!  
Es ist so lange her Kat!!! Mach das Buch zu und fang ein   
Neues an!

Sie zerrte ihr Handy aus der Handtasche und öffnete den Chatverlauf im Messenger.  
Es war lange genug her, dass sie abgewartet hatte.  
Wenigstens EINMAL noch... Nur einfach so!

Katherine schreibt:  
Ausgeschlafen? ;-)

Sie blieb eine Weile sitzen und starrte auf den Bildschirm, ob sich etwas tat. Doch er blieb still.  
BUMBUMBUM!  
Hämmerte es unerhört laut gegen das Fahrerfenster.  
Katherine zuckte derart zusammen, dass ihr das Handy aus den Händen flitschte und mit einer Inklusivbewegung auf den Beifahrersitz befördert wurde.  
Sie ließ einen kleinen Schrei ertönen.  
"OHMEINGOTT!!!"  
"Entschuldigen sie Miss... Geht es ihnen gut?"  
Ein Cop lächelte ins Fahrzeug.  
"Ehhhh..." machte Katherine und registrierte, dass ihr Handy sirrte, offensichtlich, weil es eine Reaktion auf ihre Nachricht erhalten hatte, "... entschuldigen sie Officer, ja es ist alles gut."  
Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und grinste unsicher.  
"Hier ist kein Parkplatz.." informierte sie der Cop freundlich und wies mit einer Geste auf die Straße.  
"Ich weiß... ich musste kurz anhalten.... aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung ... ich fahre weiter..."  
"... sie sind auf einer Schnellstraße Miss..." fügte er hinzu, als müsse er sie nochmal auf das Wesentliche hinweisen.  
" Das WEIß ich!" entgegnete sie nun ungehalten.  
Was wollte der Typ denn noch?  
Sie drehte den Zündschlüssel herum.  
"Ich fahre weiter okay...!?"  
Der Officer tippte an seinen Mützenschirm.  
"Wenn sie sich sicher sind..." murmelte er.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort scherte Kat an ihm vorbei und befuhr erneut die Straße Richtung Heimat.

Endlich -!   
Die Sicherheit ihres Apartments!   
Endlich die Tür schließen!  
Hier war zwar alles trostlos wie immer, aber es war immerhin eine Konstante in ihrem Leben.  
Sie ließ die Jacke achtlos im Flur liegen, wo sie sie ausgezogen hatte und kickte die Stiefel in eine Ecke.   
Dann warf sie sich auf die Couch und öffnete das Display ihres Mobiltelefons.  
Sie hatte es sich aufgehoben, wie ein besonderes Bonbon, auch wenn sie es bereits aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hatte, als sie mit dem Auto rechts ran gefahren war:

Owen:  
"Es ist drei Uhr Nachmittags, was denkst du?"

Sie grinste und konnte sich förmlich vorstellen, wie entrüstet er in sein Handy schaute

Katherine schreibt:  
:-D Das letzte Mal, als ich wissen wollte wie es dir   
geht, sagte mir deine LIEBSTE du würdest schlafen.   
Ich wollte mal nachfragen, ob Dornröschen inzwischen wachgeküsst wurde? ;-)

Owen:  
Es ist alles Bestens...

Katherine schreibt:  
Natürlich ist es dass.   
DAS wurde mir bereits mitgeteilt.   
Und zwar in genau derselben Wortwahl  
:-D Da unser Gespräch einfach so beendet wurde.   
Wollte ich bloß wissen, wie es dir geht. ^^

Owen:  
Es wird schon...

Katherine schreibt:  
Erzählfreudig wie immer ;-)   
Ich war heute bei Lindsay.   
Sie freut sich auf die Zwillinge; -)

Owen:  
:-D :-D Lügnerin!

Katherine schreibt:  
Sie ist deine Mom.   
Lass sie teilhaben an diesem großartigen Ereignis!

Owen:  
Werde ich schon keine Sorge.   
Ich bin gerade in Bangor.   
Habe heute noch ein bisschen was zu tun.

Es tat einfach gut, normal mit ihm zu reden.   
Wenn es schon so sein sollte wie es nunmal war, dann wollte sie wenigstens irgendwie ein Teil seines Lebens sein.   
Auch wenn es bedeuten würde, dass es wehtat.   
Es würde schon irgendwann aufhören so, wie es schon einmal geschehen war....  
...und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, drückte sie den "Anrufen" - Knopf.  
Sie wollte einfach seine Stimme hören.  
So wie früher....


	26. Nachbarn

"Herzlich Willkommen bei den Bennetts, ich nehme an du bist Owen...", richtete die zierliche Brünette warm klingende Worte an ihn, während Owen ihr die Flasche entgegen hielt.  
"Ehm ja..", murmelte Owen.  
Sie legte die Flasche in den Schoß und schob ihren Rollstuhl ein Stück beiseite , so dass er eintreten konnte.  
"Linda, freut mich..." sie streckte ihm die Hand hin, die Owen vorsichtig schüttelte und sie machte eine gekonnte Drehung auf ihren Rädern und fuhr ins innere des Hauses.  
"Ryan...stell das Bier weg, ich glaube der Nachbar mag lieber Wein!" rief sie und drehte sich dann zu ihm um, " Napa Valley... da kennt sich wohl jemand aus...", dann nickte sie wieder zur Flasche in ihrem Schoß.  
Was für ein Kunststück Grady, du hast einfach bloß nach der erstbesten Flasche gegriffen, die nicht die billigste war und sie lässt das Bier wegstellen.  
Owen ließ einen leisen Lacher hören.  
"Was?", meinte sie und ihr Lächeln war entwaffnend.  
"Ich nehm das Bier und ihr den Wein...", bot er an und lachte jetzt.   
In diesem Augenblick kam Ryan aus dem Esszimmer.  
"Krokoshirt!..", sagte er und patschte ihm auf die Schulter, was Owen mit einem unterdrückte, leisen Seufzer quittierte, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es ihn bis in seine verletzte Seite durchzuckte, "... schön das du da bist..." lachte er.

Das Haus duftete herrlich nach Essen und es war eine Wohltat etwas selbstgekochtes vorgesetzt zu bekommen, nach all dem Essen aus Tiefkühltruhe und Dose.  
Ryan hatte die Kochkünste seiner Frau zu Recht hochgelobt.  
Denn es war fantastisch gewesen.   
Auf den Punkt zubereitetes Fleisch zusammen mit gebackenen Kartoffeln und geschmortem Gemüse. Es war Owen ein Rätsel, wie man all das ohne eine Kochausbildung auf einen Teller zaubern konnte.  
Außerdem war er dankbar, doch den Wein gegen Bier eintauschen zu können.   
Dass Ryan nicht wirklich weg gestellt hatte, denn in all ihrer Gastfreundschaft, waren die Bennetts wirklich bodenständig und einfach.  
Satt und zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück und sein Blick schweifte im Esszimmer umher, das in das Wohnzimmer mündete.  
Alle Türen waren breiter als gewöhnlich, genau wie der Rest des Hauses auf Lindas Bedürfnisse angepasst war.  
Owens Blick blieb schließlich auf der Wand hängen, an der das große Porträt einer blonden Achtjährigen prangte.   
Über ihre kleine Stupsnase zogen sich ein paar Sommersprossen, die ihn an Ava erinnerten.  
"Ich habe eine Nichte in dem Alter..." sagte er deshalb und wies mit dem Finger lächelnd auf das gerahmte Bild.  
....und ich hab sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen....  
Ryan erhob sich in diesem Augenblick und es sah aus, als lege sich auf sein Gesicht ein grauer Schleier.  
"Komm wir gehen auf die Terasse... ich hab draußen noch ein Bier kalt stehen..." forderte er ihn auf.  
Owen stand auf, doch er konnte den Blick nicht von dem Bild wenden.   
Der kleine Blondschopf grinste frech aus dem Rahmen in das Wohnesszimmer hinein und ihre mit fröhlichen, stahlblauen Augen strahlten.   
Es war, als würden ihre Augen ihm hinterher starren, bis er Ryan durch die Terrassentür gefolgt war.  
Irgendwie empfand er es als unhöflich, Linda mit Allem dort allein zu lassen.   
Er hätte ja wenigstens mit abgeräumt, doch Ryan schien es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben nach draußen zu kommen.  
Owen trat auf die Terrasse und sah zu wie Ryan sich auf einem der Sitzmöbel niederließ.   
Mit ausgestrecktem Arm und hielt er ihm eine weitere Flasche Bier hin.  
Die Owen zögernd nahm, während er sich neben ihn setzte.  
"Hab ich was falsches gesagt...?" fragte er zögernd und sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zurück zur Terrassentür.  
Irgendwie war ihm der Augenblick durch die Lappen gegangen, an dem die nette Stimmung gekippt war.  
Ryan schüttelte den Kopf.   
Er machte den Eindruck, als wolle er gerade Luft holen um etwas zu sagen, bis Linda durch die Tür kam.  
Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien das gleiche Lächeln wie in dem Moment, als Owen in ihr Haus getreten war.   
Warm, freundlich und unverbindlich.  
"Wolltest du mich in der Küche einsperren..?" lachte sie dann und fuhr an die Seite ihres Mannes, der sogleich den Arm um sie legte.  
"Nie...", gab Ryan lächelnd zurück.  
Linda drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf und wendete sich dann ihrem Gast zu: "Ryan sagte deine Frau ist schwanger?" und jetzt klang sie wirklich neugierig.  
Owen nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und versuchte ebenfalls ein Lächeln.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, als habe er eine verbotene Tür geöffnet , ohne zu Wissen, was sich dahinter verbarg, doch er bemühte sich, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
"Ehm ja...", nickte er und jetzt waren seine Gedanken bei dem Bild an seinem Kühlschrank, dass Ryan sich genauer angesehen hatte.  
"Zwillinge Lin..." meinte Ryan und streichelte ihre Hand.  
"Oh das ist außergewöhnlich, wo ist denn deine Frau...?" fragte Linda nun hochinteressiert.  
Owen kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
Wann habe ich den Moment verpasst, an dem DAS das Thema des Abends war?   
"Sie wollte nachkommen...", gab Owen dann bloß zur Antwort, "..bald..." leerte nun die Flaschen in wenigen Zügen, " sie hat noch beruflich zu tun..."  
...Wann ist eigentlich dieses BALD?   
"Na dann muss ich euch Beide bald erneut zum Essen einladen..", lachte Linda, " ich möchte sie unbedingt auch kennenlernen..."

 

Als das Boot von Isla Nublar herüber kam, war Claire eigenartig zumute, als es zum anlegen an den Kai fuhr.  
Sie atmete tief ein, um die aufkommenden Gefühle irgendwo in ihrem Unterbewusstsein zu verschließen und trat in gewohnt energischem Schritt an die Kaimauer heran, als das Boot anhielt und die Gangway herunter geschoben wurde.  
Gott warum fühlt es sich denn so Elend an? Es ist nur ein verdammtes Boot...  
Barry kam gut gelaunt den Steg hinunter und lächelte breit, als sie ihm entgegen blickte.  
"Guten Morgen...", grüßte er und ging auf sie zu, um sie so vorsichtig an sich zu drücken als sei sie ein rohes Ei.  
Der Geruch von Rasierseife stieg Claire in die Nase.  
"Guten Morgen Barry.... hattest du Erfolg...?", fragte sie vorsichtig und versuchte in seinem Gesicht die Antwort zu lesen, bevor er sie aussprach.   
Doch Owens bester Freund setzte eine Pokermine auf.  
Claire wedelte jetzt aufgeregt mit den Händen.  
So ist es gut, vergiss wo das beschissene Boot herkommt. Es ist jetzt hier und hoffentlich mit der Fracht, die du erwartest!  
"Jetzt sag schon...!" sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und versuchte zu erspähen, was sich hinter seinem Rücken ereignete.  
Zwei Arbeiter ließen eine Klappe im Frachtraum herunter und hievten mit einer Seilwinde etwas Schweres nach oben.  
"Hast du sie gefunden?"  
Barry trat ein Stück zur Seite und gab nun den Blick frei auf das, was die Seilwinde nach oben gezogen hatte.  
" Du hast sie!!!" quietschte Claire euphorisch und klatschte in die Hände. Sämtliche negativen Nublar - Gefühle vergessend.  
Barry blickte sie einen Augenblick erstaunt an. Derart in Verzückung zu geraten, bei einem ziemlich mitgenommenen Motorrad, das nun über ihren Köpfen baumelte, sah ihr so gar nicht ähnlich.  
Doch es hatte sich vieles verändert seit den letzten Ereignissen auf Nublar und Sorna.  
Allein schon einen Fuß erneut auf dieses vertrackte Eiland zu setzen, war eine der größten Herausforderungen, der letzten Tage.  
Barry hatte das nie wieder tun wollen.   
Der Einzige der wahrscheinlich ohne zu Zögern mit Sack und Pack wieder dort hinpilgern würde wäre Owen.  
Doch der Umstand, dass Anamika genau wusste, wo sie suchen mussten und WIE sie am besten Schuppen und Zähnen entgingen, weil sie sich inzwischen sehr gut auskannte, hatte ihn letztenendes dazu gebracht, Claires Bitte zu erfüllen Owens "Triumph" aufs Festland zu schaffen.

Anamika hielt sich an das Versprechen, dass sie Owen gegeben hatte: Sich um die Verbliebenen auf den Inseln zu kümmern.   
Sie wusste, dass er seine Zweifel an ihrem Verlass in dieser Aufgabe hatte, weshalb sie sich umso vorbildlicher um deren Erledigung kümmerte.  
Die Kleine, aber eigenwillige, Population hatte sich gut zurechtgefunden und blieb unter den regelmäßigen Beutelieferungen stabil.  
Trotzdem war Barry froh, als er Owens Maschine über die Gangway in den Frachter schieben konnte und das Boot wieder ablegte.  
Es hatte ihn einige Überwindung gekostet zurück in das Tal zu kehren, in dem soviel passiert war, von dem ihm die Erzählungen darüber schon reichten - doch die Maschine hatte in dem Gang unter dem alten Parkgebäude nach wie vor gestanden, als habe sie dort nur darauf gewartet, dass man sie abholt....  
Vorsichtig setzten die Kaiarbeiter die Maschine auf dem Asphalt ab und holten die Winde wieder ein.  
Barry nickte ihnen kurz zu, und sie huschten wie kleine Helferwichtel zurück zu ihrem Kahn.  
Claire trat näher an die Maschine und fuhr mit den Fingern vorsichtig über den Tank.  
Die verstrichene Zeit und die feuchtwarme Luft des Inselklimas, war nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihr umgegangen.  
Der samtig, dunkelgrüne Lack war fleckig und zerkratzt.   
An einigen Stellen waren kleine Pflanzenstücke hängen geblieben und man konnte daran erkennen, dass sie durch Gestrüpp gezerrt worden war.  
Die einst chrompolierten Teile waren blind und wiesen Stellen von Flugrost auf.  
"Ja sie sieht ganz schön traurig aus..." meinte Barry und legte seine große, schwarze Hand auf ihre Schulter, " ich glaube, wenn Owen sie zu sehen bekommt, treibt ihm DAS die Tränen in die Augen..." lachte er.

Vor Claires geisteigem Auge flimmerte wie eine schummrige Filmsequenz der Moment hervor, in dem die Kinder im Truck, bei ihrer Flucht vor den entfesselten Raptoren begeistert seinen Namen riefen, als er auf dem Motorrad in ihrem Blickfeld aufgetaucht war und es kam ihr vor, als würden die Stimmen ihrer Neffen in ihrem Kopf widerhallen:  
"Oweeeen!!"  
Das Knattern der Maschine dröhnte in ihren Ohren, die holprigen Bewegungen des Trucks auf der unebenen Straße fühlten sich plötzlich unglaublich Real an...  
"Oweeen!" die Jungs jubelten und die Triumph fuhr zu ihrem geöffneten Fenster.  
Es war so erleichternd gewesen, als sein Gesicht in der Dunkelheit aufgetaucht war.  
Oh Gottseidank Gottseidank! Luft holen Claire!!  
Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch, von der Begegnung mit dem aufgerissenem Sauriermaul, das vor einigen Sekunden erst in blutrünstiger Rage durch das geschlossene Fenster geschossen war, um die Zähne in ihr Fleisch zu schlagen.  
Sie fühlte die Glassplitter in ihrem Schoß.   
Sie hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt sich darüber zu wundern, dass sie reflexartig einen stuntgleichen Schlenker mit dem Fahrzeug vollzogen hatte, um die Echse abzuschütteln.  
Seine Mine war zwar bitterernst gewesen und doch hatte Clarie sich von diesem Augenblick an sicherer gefühlt.  
ER wusste was zu tun war!  
Der silberne "TRIUMPH" Schriftzug blitze im Licht der Scheinwerfer und des Mondes auf, als er ihr zu brüllte: "Wir müssen irgendwo rein. Mir nach!!"   
Sie heftete sich an das Rücklicht des Motorrades und den Anblick seines breiten Rückens im Lichtkegel des Trucks....  
Mir nach...

"Claire?..." drang Barrys Stimme nun zu ihr durch,"..alles Okay...?"  
Als hätte sie sich verbrannt, zuckte Claire nun mit den Fingern vom lädierten Tank der Maschine zurück und trat einen Schritt nach hinten.  
Sie grub die Zähne in die Unterlippe.  
"Hmm..." nickte sie und ihre Hand fuhr unwillkürlich über ihren Bauch.  
Es ist erstaunlich WIE OFT du das in letzter Zeit tust... ?  
"Ich kann sie ein bisschen herrichten...", bot er an, " aber es dauert ein paar Tage, ich hab im Augenblick viel zu tun..." er zwinkerte.  
Claire schüttelte den Kopf und hoffte es würde helfen negative Gedanken zu beseitigen.  
"Weißt du was...? Ich denke Owen würde sich über DICH noch mehr freuen als über sein Motorrad!"  
Barry grinste verlegen: "...so meinst du?" er ging zu der Maschine und setzte sich auf den Sitz der Scrambler und tätschelte den mattierten Tank, als hätte er sich auf ein braves Pony geschwungen.  
"Wie lange habt ihr euch nicht gesehen?" fragte Claire und blickte einem der Hafenarbeiter entgegen, der auf sie zukam.  
"Naja, seit er bei mir war, um sich von mir das nötige Kleingeld für den Flug zu deiner Schwester aufschwatzen zu lassen..." überlegte der Kerole und rückte die Maschine zwischen seinen langen Beinen, die in abgewetzten Jeans steckten, zurecht, so als wollte er damit losfahren.  
Der Hafenarbeiter gab Claire einen kleine Umschlag, "...der Schlüssel Mrs. Dearing. Fräulein Anamika sagte mir, ich sollte ihn an sie übergeben. Er steckte noch..." dann winkte er knapp zum Gruß und kehrte zurück zu seiner Arbeit.  
"... es war echt nicht nötig, dass er mir das alles zurück überweist...", meinte Barry dann und dachte an den passgenauen Geldeingang auf seinem Konto vor ein paar Tagen.   
Aber mehr als ein: "Was denn sonst?" als Antwort auf Barrys Frage nach dem WARUM im Messenger seines Mobiltelefons, hatte er nicht erhalten.  
"Du hast doch nicht im Ernst daran geglaubt, dass du ihn DAVON abhalten könntest..." Claire verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und kicherte dann.  
Natürlich nicht Claire.   
Er ist schließlich der aufrichtigste Mensch, der dir jemals begegnet ist.   
Wer hätte gedacht, dass nach all den Desastern ausgerechnet ER mal zum Vater deiner Kinder wird... die Welt ist schon ein bisschen witzig.  
Barry zuckte die Schultern.  
"Nein, er ist ein Sturkopf..." meinte er beiläufig und wuchtete dann die Maschine vom Ständer runter.  
Clarie riss den Umschlag auf und hielt Barry den Schlüssel hin.   
Es war ein kleiner, Edelstahlanhänger daran.   
Verbunden mit drei Kettengliedern, baumelte ein runder Metallchip mit der Silhouette eines Velociraptors an dem schmalen, silbernen Schlüssel.  
Claire wusste, dass es die üblichen Anhänger gewesen waren, die Jurassic World einst an ihre Mitarbeiter ausgegeben hatte, wenn ihnen verschieden Schlüssel aus deren Zuständigkeitsbereichen des Parks überlassenen wurden.  
Jeder Bereich trug die Silhouette seines Terrains.  
Scheinbar hatte Owen diesen abgemacht und am Zündschlüssel seines Motorrades befestigt.  
Vorsichtig glitten ihre Fingerkuppen über das silberne Metall.   
Es kam ihr vor, als habe der Stahl wie ein Film Erinnerungen gespeichert, die abgerufen wurden, sobald man es berührte.   
Doch es waren diffuse Bilder, Geräusche und Sequenzen, vermischt mit allem was seit ihrem Besuch im Gehege des Indominus Rex geschehen war und als wären die Filmvorführer gerade besonders grausam, schien der Film in dem Moment anzuhalten, als Owen von der Kugel getroffen im Tal der alten Anlage zusammensackte.  
Verdammt, du hattest es bis jetzt vergraben.   
Es kam so selten zurück , selbst in den einsamen Nächten.   
Doch ausgerechnet JETZT holst du dir diese Höllenmaschine zurück ins Leben und dieser vermaledeite Chip erinnert dich an die schwärzesten Stunden deines Lebens... Lass das verdammte Ding los!!!  
Barry nahm ihr den Schlüssel ab und schlagartig verschwanden die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf.  
Ob das so eine gute Idee war...  
Das Geräusch den aufjaulenden Motors brach sich in ihre Gedanken.   
Es war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer bis es erstarb.  
"Mhm.. hab ich mir gedacht... ich habe einen Transporter hier. Ich schiebe sie auf die Ladefläche..." informierte sie Barry, stieg ab und begann die Maschine zu schieben.  
Langsam schlich Claire neben ihm her.  
Kurz bevor sie bei dem kleinen Transportwagen angekommen waren, blickte sie zu ihm herüber, "Ich möchte, dass du nach Kitsap Bangor kommst Barry..."

Die Tatsache bäuchlings auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer aufzuwachen beunruhigte Owen etwas.

Um besser Luft zu bekommen drehte er, benommen vom Schlaf, den Kopf auf die Seite, denn offensichtlich hatte er mit dem Gesicht im Kissen gelegen.

Wie zum Henker bin ich hierher gekommen?

Prüfend bewegte er die Füße und stellte fest, dass er seine Stiefel noch trug, ebenso wie den Rest seiner Klamotten, denn mit jeder Bewegung die sein Körper machte, wurde ihm bewusster, dass er tatsächlich gar nichts ausgezogen hatte, nicht einmal seine Jacke.  
Mit einem Seufzer ließ er seine Hand von der Couch auf den Boden gleiten, um sich darauf abzustützen, damit er sich aufrichten konnte.  
Die Rippe meldete sich zu Wort und beschwerte sich, dass es nicht die beste Idee von ihm gewesen war in dieser Position darauf zu schlafen.  
Verdammt, komm schon Gehirn - streng dich mal an...  
Er setzte sich auf die Kante und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare.  
Während sein Kopf das Denken aufnahm, fiel sein Blick zu dem Gegenstand, den er vom Dachboden mitgebracht hatte.  
Er erhob sich und tappte zum Tisch, um ihn in die Hand zu nehmen.  
Was er für einen vergessenes ballonartiges Kinderspielzeug gehalten hatte, entpuppte sich als Schneekugel.  
Er blickte durch das Glas in die winzige Miniaturwelt, die durch die Bewegung seiner Hand in Glitzerperlen, Goldflitter und Kunstschnee versank.  
Als sich das Gestöber gelegt hatte, offenbarte sie ihr kleines Schaubild.  
Als habe er sich in den Finger geschnitten, stellte er mit einer raschen Bewegung das kleine Kunstwerk wieder auf dem Tisch ab, als er die Szene erfasst hatte:  
Aus dem Glas brüllte ihm stumm ein T-Rex entgegen, der inmitten von Kitschschnee einen kleinen Pflanzenfresser zur Strecke brachte.  
Was für eine merkwürdige Szenerie für eine Schneekugel.   
Wenn Saurier schließlich eins NICHT gekannt haben, dann: SCHNEE.  
Er schälte sich aus seiner Lederjacke und hängte sie über einen der Stühle am Esstisch und seine Gedanken wanderten zu seinem Besuch bei den Nachbarn.  
Er hatte mit Ryan auf dessen Terrasse noch ein paar Biere getrunken und er begann sich zu erinnern, dass es ihn gegen ein Uhr nach Hause gezogen hatte.  
Mit einem Mal legte ihm sein Erinnerungsvermögen erleichternderweise die ganze Palette des vergangenen Abends parat:  
Er hatte sich bedankt und verabschiedet...  
...und als er im Haus angekommen war, hatte er sich samt Handy auf die Couch fallen lassen....  
Eigentlich um noch kurz Kontakt zu Claire aufzunehmen, doch irgendwie musste er darüber eingeschlafen sein.   
Der Tag war so anstrengend gewesen und eine bleierne Müdigkeit hatte sich über ihn gelegt, die im Zusammenhang mit dem Bier wohl sein Übriges dazu getan hatte.  
Verdammt!  
Oh das wird nicht lustig Grady, wenn du sie hast hängen lassen....  
Er hastete zurück zur Couch und fand sein Handy schließlich zwischen Kissen und äußerster Sofalehne.

Der Messenger war noch geöffnet:

Owen 00:45 Uhr: Bin wieder zu Hause. Ich bin hundemüde...

Claire 00:46 Uhr : Du Armer :-* ;-) Sind sie nett?

Owen 00:46 Uhr: Irgendwie schon...

Claire 00:47 Uhr :Nur Irgendwie? :-D

Owen 00:48 Uhr: Schwer zu erklären. Mein Hirn ist gerade zu müde dafür ;-)

Claire 00:50 Uhr:... du sprichst in Rätseln... 

Claire 01:00 Uhr: Owen?  
Claire 01:10 Uhr: Hallo?  
Claire 01:12 Uhr: Ist alles Okay?  
Claire 01:30 Uhr: Ich hoffe du bist okay... :-(

Du HAST sie hängen lassen! Na toll!

Owen fuhr sich mit der Hand erneut über das Gesicht, um den letzten Schlaf zu vertreiben,damit sie JETZT anrufen konnte.  
Verflixt!   
Er öffnete die Anrufprotokolle: Katherine Graham, war der letzte entgegengenomme Anruf in der Liste.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Gespräch, dass er mit ihr geführt hatte, als er gerade in den Katakomben seines Arbeitsplatzes verschwunden war:

... Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass die dicken Mauern den Handyempfang stören würden, jedoch statt einer NO SIGNAL Anzeige, vibrierte das Gerät in seiner Hand und meldete einen Anruf von Katherine an, der offensichtlich ein paar getippte Worte im Messenger nicht genug gewesen waren.

Zunächst hatte er überlegt, nicht ranzugehen. 

Doch der Reflex der Gewohnheit ließ ihn dann schließlich über das "Annehmen" Feld wischen.  
"Sagte ich nicht: Ich hab zu tun?!" war seine ungehaltene Begrüßung gewesen.  
Ein paar Schweigesekunden lang hatte er sie nur atmen gehört und es war ein bisschen beunruhigend.  
"Kat?"  
Als würde sie sich erinnern wie man Luft holt, folgte einem tiefen Atemzug ein, vielleicht etwas zu hastiges: "Hallo...Hi...eh...ich..."  
"Katherine..." seine Worte hatten vorwurfsvoll geklungen, bis zu dem Augenblick, als aus dem Hörer gekommen war: "Ich wollte einfach nur hören wie du dich anhörst..."  
Sie schien irgendwie so verloren, weshalb er eine Weile zugehört und dann mit ihr über Belanglosigkeiten gesprochen hatte.  
"Ich muss mein Leben irgendwie auf die Reihe kriegen, dass weiß ich. Aber manchmal ist es trotzdem gut zu wissen, dass du irgendwo da auf der Welt noch existierst und vielleicht ab und zu mal ans Telefon gehst, wenn es dir passt..." war es schließlich aus ihrem Mund gekommen, als er eigentlich das Gespräch schon hatte beenden wollen.  
"Hmmm...", mehr war ihm dazu nicht eingefallen.  
"Es ist schön das du dein Glück gefunden hast..."  
Ihre Stimme hatte nur ganz leicht gezittert und Owen hatte versucht es zu verdrängen, indem er sich dann rasch verabschiedete:  
Tränen sind echt dein Kryptonit Grady....Verflucht! -  
"Ich muss jetzt auflegen...machs gut okay..."  
...

Unter Katherines angenommenen Anruf war Claires Nummer in der Protokollliste und er war froh diese drücken zu können, nachdem die Erinnerung, an das merkwürdige Telefonat mit Katherine einen schalen Geschmack hinterlassen hatte.  
Es war ihm ein Rätsel, warum sie jetzt derart reumütig um ihn herum schlich, seit sie sich erneut begegnet waren und er war es mehr als leid, dass scheinbar unbeabsichtigt weggeworfene Bonbon zu sein.  
Denn genauso führte sie sich auf.  
Sowas versteht doch ein normal denkender Mensch nicht! Es ist und bleibt einfach eine unfassbare Spezies! Das kann unmöglich meine Gattung sein  
Er musste über seinen eigenen absurden Gedankengang lachen, während es eine ganze Weile tutete und sich schließlich eine fremde, männliche Stimme im Apparat meldete:  
"Office Dr. Dearing, Paul Hudson, was kann ich für sie tun?"  
Owen starrte kurz verdattert sein Handy an um sicherzustellen, sich nicht verwählt zu haben.   
"Hallo?!"  
"Eh...Ow... hier ist ..Gra... Wer sind sie?!" brabbelte er schließlich verwirrt hervor.  
"Ich bin Paul Hudson, Dr. Dearings persönlicher Assistent, darf ich jetzt erfahren WER das wissen möchte, sonst beende ich diese Unterhaltung, ich habe keine Zeit für solche Scherze!"


	27. Kochkünste

"Paul, haben sie den Flug gebucht?" Claire fühlte sich aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind als sie ihre Aktentasche zuklappte.   
Der letzte Tag .  
Sie beglückwünschte sich dazu, dass sie es tatsächlich immer noch drauf hatte, die Dinge derart ans Laufen zu bekommen, dass sie es sich leisten konnte, ein Unternehmen ohne ihre Anwesenheit für sich arbeiten zu lassen.  
Mehr als einmal hatte Anamika diese Fähigkeit mehr als bestaunt.  
Endlich würde sie den Flug nach Bremerton nehmen und ihn wiedersehen.   
Endlich, endlich wieder sein Gesicht sehen, seine Stimme nicht nur durch ein Telefon hören, durchschlafen und -   
Endlich wieder von ihm berührt werden! 

Sie vermisste es, von ihm geküsst zu werden bis die Schmetterlinge Samba tanzten und seine Hände auf ihrer Haut zu fühlen.

Manchmal möchte man wirklich den Kopf über dich schütteln Claire Dearing.   
Wenn dein albernes, kleines Teenagerherz wegen solcher Dinge in deinem Leib herumspringt, als seist du sechzehn Jahre alt

\- Aber, deine Vernunft muss wohl irgendwo auf einer dieser Inseln zurückgeblieben sein!

-Reptiliendompteur! -   
Die innere Claire war ganz schön lasch geworden mit ihren ansonsten harten Äußerungen.  
Vielleicht war sie nicht in Form. 

Oder derart aus derselben geraden, weil es für sie sowieso keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

Es fühlt sich so herrlich an, ein normales Leben zu führen!  
-Aber....! -  
Nichts ABER!

"Ihre Tickets liegen am Flughafen für sie bereit Mrs. Dearing." unterbrach Paul ihre Gedanken und tippte auf seinem Smartphone.

Auch wenn Anamika ganz offensichtlich eine Schwäche für den schlaksigen Paul hatte, so machte er seine Sache tatsächlich gut.  
"Sie machen ihren Job hervorragend...", lobte sie deshalb und zwinkerte ihm höflich zu.  
"Mr. Grady denkt das vermutlich nicht unbedingt...", gab er zurück und fuhr sich durch die halblangen, schwarzen Haare.  
Er erinnerte sich, an das Telefonat welches er entgegennahm, als seine neue Chefin die Rufumleitung eingeschaltet hatte:

"Scherze?...Ich ehmm", klang es unsicher aus dem Apparat.

"Mrs Dearing ist in einer Besprechung..." gemäß ihrer Anweisung keine Anrufe durchzustellen, hörte er dem Anrufer weiter beim Stammeln zu und malte mit einem Kugelschreiber wirre Kreise auf seine Schreibtischunterlage.

"... was sie nicht sagen... Ich... also...WAS haben sie überhaupt an ihrem privaten Handy verloren!?"

"Wenn sie es genau wissen wollen, es ist eine Rufumleitung. Ihr Privathandy gibt Mrs.Dearing wohl kaum aus der aus der Hand...aber wie ich schon sagte, wenn sie mir nicht bald mitteilen, was sie wünschen, werde ich das Gespräch beenden!"

"Er hatte wahrscheinlich Bedenken, dass sie ihre Befugnisse überschreiten." meinte Claire und musste grinsen.  
Sie konnte sich gut Owens Gesicht vorstellen, als er Paul an der Strippe gehabt hatte.

Geschieht ihm Recht! Er hat einfach nicht mehr geantwortet.  
-Aber doch nicht mit Absicht -!  
Lass mich! Das ist doch unwichtig!

Paul lächelte müde.  
"Wie sie meinen..." brummelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.   
In seiner Vorstellung war Mr. Grady keineswegs so nett, dass er seinen Boss auch nur im geringsten verdient hätte und auch seine reale, äußerliche Erscheinung passte so garnicht zu dem Bild, dass er in seinem Kopf von ihm angefertigt hatte. 

Zumindest nicht das, was er im Internet recherchiert hatte.

Es war schließlich so, dass Paul sich vorher lange genug mit Zuhilfenahme sozialer Medien über seine zukünftiges Arbeitsumfeld informiert hatte, auch wenn er Anamika Masrani wirklich gut leiden mochte.  
Paul Hudson ging lieber selbst gerne auf Nummer sicher!  
Was sollte man also von einem Soldaten erwarten?  
Blinder, unreflektierter Gehorsam... auf mehr waren die doch nicht getrimmt!  
Aber was ging ihn das an?   
Er hatte sich diesen Cretin schließlich nicht angelacht.   
Das hier war sein Job, er war froh dass er ihn bekommen hatte und es war schön zu sehen, wie glücklich es sie machte endlich zu ihm fahren zu können.

"Irgendwie sieht es anders aus, als auf deinem Foto..."nuschelte Owen und warf einen erneuten Blick in den Backofen in dem das, was darin ruhte nicht mal annähernd dem entsprach, dass seine Schwester ihm per Messenger als Bild zugeschickt hatte.

Er klemmte den Hörer des Telefons zwischen Kinn und Schulter ein und sein Blick schweifte über das Chaos in seiner Küche.  
Sämtliches Geschirr, dass er benutzt hatte, um die Mahlzeit zuzubereiten, stand herum und wartete darauf gespült zu werden.  
"Sind denn inzwischen alle Kisten da?" , fragte Amber und Owens Blick wanderte weiter die Stufen hinunter, die vom Flur aus in den offenen Wohnzimmerbereich führten, den er von der Küche aus sehen konnte.  
Es war nicht nur die Küche die chaotisch war.   
Bevor Claire hier auftauchen würde, müsste er nicht nur kochen gelernt, um sie mit etwas derartigem zu überraschen ,(Was für eine dämliche Idee Grady, sondern auch wenigstens ein bisschen Licht in die unübersichtliche Situation gebracht haben.

Die ganze Woche über waren Kisten aus Ambers Schuppen angekommen.   
Offenbar hatte man es im Hafen nicht fertig gebracht, alles zu einem großen Ganzen zusammenzufassen, was die Auspackerrei nicht gerade einfacher machte.  
"Ich gehe davon aus...", murmelte er und seufzte nun tief.  
Amber kicherte leise, "Du schaffst das schon...", redete sie ihm gut zu.  
"Ehm Amber...?" kam es dann kleinlaut aus dem Hörer.  
"Ja...?"  
"Schwarz ist nicht die Farbe die es haben sollte, oder?" er klang resigniert.   
Unterdrücktes Lachen am anderen Ende, " Oh nein... nicht wirklich..."  
"Verdammt...", fluchte er und seine flache Hand sauste zornig auf die anthrazitfarbene Arbeitsfläche.  
"Hast du denn Niemanden den du fragen kannst, ob er dir da hilft?" versuchte sie ihm vorzuschlagen.  
"Ich habe DICH angerufen!" antwortete er vorwurfsvoll.  
"Ich rede von den Mitmenschen in deiner Nähe Bruderherz. Die wird es doch in deiner Nähe geben! Ich weiß von Claire, dass du neulich bei den Nachbarn gewesen bist."  
"...und?"  
"Pflege die Nachbarschaft und frag sie, ob sie mit dir zusammen kochen möchten..." schlug sie vorsichtig vor, " ich kann dir das Kochen nicht mal eben per Fernkurs beibringen. Deine Absichten in allen Ehren..."  
"Ich denke, ich soll die Nachbarschaft pflegen und nicht vergraulen..." brummelte er resigniert zurück mit einem Blick auf das verkohlte Etwas in seinem Ofen und drehte die Backröhre aus.  
Jetzt stöhnte Amber, "Mensch Owen, manchmal ist es auch nützlich, wenn man einfach mal auf die Menschen zugeht. Es hilft dir nicht weiter, wenn du so stur bist..." schwang sie nun die besserwisserische Keule der großen Schwester.  
Mit dem Gedanken daran, dass das Essen von Linda wirklich vorzüglich gewesen war, schaute er durch das Gegenüberliegende Fenster zum Nachbarhaus, das friedlich in der Sonne des Samstagabends dalag und auf groteske Weise zu ihm herüber zu winken schien.  
"Hmm...", entgegnete er bloß und Amber wusste, dass es einer - wenn auch widerwilligen - Zustimmung geschuldet war.  
"Du musst sie echt verflixt gern haben, dass DU dir das antust..." sagte sie dann ernst.

Es klingelte dreimal, viermal und Linda beeilte sich zur Tür zu gelangen bevor der Sturmklingler es ein fünftes Mal tat.  
Schnell packte sie den Griff und zog die Türe auf, bevor es zum erneuten "Dingdong" anhob und blickte in das überhitzte Gesicht ihres neuen Nachbarn, dessen Haar wirr von seinem Kopf abstand.   
Das Shirt das er trug, war voller Flecken.  
Er wirkte sehr abgehetzt und ein bisschen verzweifelt.  
"Owen?" fragte Linda ein wenig verwirrt, "...ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Hey... du kannst doch kochen...oder?" fragte er genauso verzweifelt wie er aussah.  
"Eh ja...aber, ist was passiert? Komm rein...", meinte sie und machte ihm Platz, dass er eintreten konnte.  
Er trat über die Schwelle und sah noch hilfloser aus als vor der Tür.  
"Ich habe es echt versucht, seit gestern stehe ich in dieser dämlichen Küche und... ich kann es leider nicht...", gab er zu und grub die Zähne in die Unterlippe.  
Jetzt musste Linda lachen.  
"... was ja eigentlich nicht so schlimm ist...", ergänze sie und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Wangen glühten, "..oder.... doch?" meinte sie dann doch verunsichert und blickte ihn schließlich fragend an.  
" Kannst du es mir beibringen? Irgendwas.. das ich bin heute Abend hinbekomme .. ohne die Küche abzufackeln?"  
"Die Frage ist... WAS kannst du denn?" meinte sie, und fuhr von Owen gefolgt in ihre Küche.  
Owen fuhr sich verlegen durch das strubbelige Haar.  
"Ahm...mein Kaffeewasser ist noch nie angebrannt!" beteuerte er und lachte dann.  
Linda kicherte: "Okay, das ist doch wenigstens ein Anfang...Hast du irgendwelche Vorstellungen... oder ein Kochbuch?"  
"Also ich...." fing er wieder an und je mehr Linda ihn sich ansah umso verlorener kam er ihr vor.  
"Einen TOPF!?", versuchte sie es dann bei Adam und Eva.  
Seine Miene hellte sich auf.   
Offenbar hatte sie jetzt ein Schlagwort benutzt, dass ihm weiterhalf.  
"Ja, den hab ich..." nickte er beflissen.  
Linda fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
"Oh Mann...Wir haben hier auch einen Pizzalieferanten, dass weißt du ja?" informierte sie ihn.

Die Luft in Washington empfing sie mit unerwarteter Kälte.  
Daran werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen  
Fröstelnd zog sie den Windbreaker zu und eilte in die Abfertigungshalle um auf ihren Koffer zu warten.  
Dabei waren es angenehme 23°C, wenn man der Tafel an der Außenhalle Glauben mochte. Doch zum Temperaturunterschied in San Rafael war es frostig.   
Dann warf sie einen Blick auf ihr Handy und öffnete den Messenger um sich erneut seine Nachricht durchzulesen:

Owen:  
"Du wirst abgeholt, es wird wirklich Zeit, dass du herkommst :-*."

Ein Lächeln überflog ihr Gesicht. Er hat einen Smiley geschickt. Sie steckte das Handy in die Handtasche zurück und nahm ihren Trolley auf.  
Dann ließ sie ihren Blick über das Areal schweifen und entdeckte einen Soldaten in vollständiger Uniform, der auf sie zukam.  
"Mrs. Grady?", fragte er und versuchte zu Lächeln.  
Clarie konnte ihre davonfliegenden Gesichtszüge gerade noch daran hindern debil zu Grinsen.  
"...nicht so ganz...", gab sie dann ehrlich zu und lächelte, "...aber ich gebe mein Bestes..."  
Ich bin erstaunt über deinen schlagfertigen Witz Clarie und dennoch...übertreib nicht mit dem, von dem du eigentlich nicht einmal weißt was du damit wirklich anfangen sollst!  
-Ich sagte doch schon: ICH ARBEITE DARAN!-  
"Sie sind...", fing der Seaman an doch Claire unterbrach ihn: "Falls sie im Auftrag von Mr. Grady hier sind, dann sind sie mein Taxi nach Kitsap Bangor.."

Als der Wagen mit dem äußerst schweigsamen Seaman am Steuer sie vor dem Haus abgesetzt hatte, begann es in Claires Magengegend derat zu kribbeln, dass sie das Gefühl hatte man würde es von Außen sehen können.  
Der Seaman brachte Claire ihren Trolley, verabschiedete sich formvollendet mit einem Tipp an seine Mütze und rauschte mit seinem Wagen davon.  
Okay Claire das ist also tatsächlich DAS Haus...SEIN Haus....EUER...? Wer weiß das schon...WAS es ist.Aber sei ehrlich: DAS hättest du nicht erwartet!  
-Naja, er hat es ja nur weil...-  
Jetzt wirst DU aber pessimistisch!  
In ihrer Vorfreude auf das Wiedersehen, fiel das aufbäumen der alten Clarie in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.  
Und es fühlte sich gut an.  
Es war fast schon ein bisschen paradox, dass ihre Erinnerungen versuchten, das nette Häuschen mit den Holzverzierungen,( das sich so gar nicht an die sonstige Leichtbauweise, die in diesem Viertel vorherrschte, anpassen wollte) über die Gedanken an ein ganz bestimmtes Bungalow auf Isla Nublar zu projizierten.  
Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sie das erste Mal daneben geparkt hatte.  
Die ganzen Dinge die herumgestanden hatten, die Individualität, die es dem Ganzen verlieh.  
Es fehlte hier: Der persönliche Owen Touch, und doch gab es hinter dem Haus eine Bucht mit einem Steg.  
Was er sehr tröstlich finden musste.  
Es gab auch eine Klingel, ohne jedoch ein Namensschild und Claires zierlicher Finger ruhte einen Moment über dem Runden Metall bevor sie es drückte.  
Sie atmete tief durch die Nase ein.  
Das Erste was sie wahrnehmen wollte sollte sein Duft sein. So wie es vom ersten Augenblick an von Ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
Auf der Insel... Damals...   
Ja, es war eine Art Damals, von dem sie nie geglaubt hätte, dass es sie bis hierher führen würde.  
Dann drückte sie den Knopf und schloss die Augen:  
Ein unschöner surrender Ton rüttelte an ihren Ohren und sie öffnete die Augen und sich ebenso die Tür.


	28. Wiedersehen

Die Vorstellung des Augenblicks, als die Türe aufschwang und dessen tatsächliches Eintreten, malte in Claires Geist ein diffuses Bild der Begegnung.

Er sieht bestimmt gut aus in einer Uniform, so wie auf diesem Bild, dass du in dem Notizbuch versteckt hast - weiß er das eigentlich?  
Was machst du wenn er es herausfindet?  
\- Warum sollte er eine Uniform tragen?   
Er ist doch zu Hause?  
Stimmt, dann hat er vielleicht diese Blue Jeans an, die du so liebst... mit den duchgerutschten Knien und den hellen Stellen... was ich immer noch nicht verstehen kann Claire...  
-Das musst du auch nicht-!  
Ein Kribbeln stieg in ihr auf, verursacht durch die Schmetterlinge, die mit den kleinen aufgeregten Flügeln gegen ihre Bauchdecke stießen.  
\- Was er wohl für ein Oberteil trägt?-  
Eines seiner Gammelshirts.   
Glaubst du er motzt sich für dich auf?   
Das kann er doch garnicht...  
-Das MUSS er auch nicht...-  
Gott wer hätte gedacht, dass soetwas mal durch DEINEN Schädel geht, Claire Jolene Dearing. Du benimmst dich wie....   
es riecht...irgendwie eigenartig...findest du nicht?

"Claire..." Owens Stimme klang überhaupt nicht wie in ihrer Vorstellung.  
\- Er trägt DIE Jeans! Yaiii! -   
...und hey Überraschung... er hat NOCH gammeligere Shirts als die, die du schon kennst Claire! Wer weiß WAS du alles JETZT noch kennenlernen wirst.  
Claire blickte an ihm und seinem fleckigen T-Shirt herab.  
Ein bisschen erinnerte es sie an das von Motoröl beschmutzte Shirt, dass er bei Jurassic World trug , wenn er dort an irgendwelchen Maschinen rumgeschraubt hatte.  
"Hi...", fuhr er nach kurzem Zögern fort und klang ein bisschen abgehetzt.  
Claire war endlich in der Lage, den staunenden Mund wieder zu schließen.  
\- Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen,   
ich habe mich gefreut...   
es ist..   
...du siehst aus wie ein Erdferkel...  
Meine Güte ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst...  
\- SAG doch was!!!-  
Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung, um sie hereinzubitten und grinste breit.  
"Ich ehm...." Claire's Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe und sie konnte nicht aufhören ihn halb entsetzt zu mustern, weil das was sich ihr bot, so gar nicht ihren Erwartungen entsprach, "...ich, stör ich?... Hallo...", reihte sie zusammenhanglos aneinander.   
Teilweise überwältigt von ihrem Gefühl, ihn tatsächlich wieder in ihrer Nähe zu fühlen und dem Blick, der sich unwillkürlich durch den offenen Eingangsbereich bot und ein völliges Chaos in der Küche preisgab.  
Es war ein heilloses Durcheinander aus benutztem Geschirr, weiteren Utensilien und Lebensmitteln.  
Owen lachte halbherzig.   
Claire hatte das Gefühl er würde in ihren Gedanken lesen.  
"...du bist in der Tat ein wenig zu...", er brach den Satz ab und sein Blick blieb an ihren Augen hängen, die sich in seinen verloren., " ...früh..." fuhr er dann wie in Trance fort. Er legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken, zog sie an sich und küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die Clarie für einen Sekundenbruchteil überrumpelte.  
Das war es: Sein leises Schnaufen, als ihre Lippen sich trafen.   
Das leise Atmen, als ihre Zungen sich berührten und der Druck seiner anderen Hand, mit der er ihren Körper näher zu sich zog.  
Die innere Claire hüpfte vor Begeisterung.   
\- Unglaublich-! Das man ein solches Geräusch tatsächlich auch vermissen kann...!  
Erst als sich ihre Lippen wenige Zentimeter voneinander gelöst hatten, schien Owen aus seinem Trancezustand zurückzukehren.   
Er legte seine Stirn an ihre und lächelte.  
"...aber es ist gut, dass du hier bist..." sagte er flüsternd.  
Claire lächelte zurück.  
Wärst du mal nicht abgehauen....  
Sie schob ihn, wenn auch widerwillig, ein klein wenig von sich weg,"... warum bin ich denn zu früh?... Weil du dich noch umziehen musst, ist das nicht dein bester Anzug...?" flachste sie.  
Owen verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen.  
"Ich wollte eigentlich mit allem fertig sein...aber..." er sah schuldbewusst an sich herunter und machte eine entschuldigende Geste.  
Dann nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie vorsichtig in das große Wohn - Esszimmer vor einen gedeckten Tisch.  
"Was um alles in der Welt hast du denn...?", begann sie und ihr Blick fiel erneut in die Küche, ".. du hast gekocht?!" kam es dann mit einem unterdrückten Iekser aus ihrem Mund. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wie sie die völlig ausflippenden Schmetterlinge unter Kontrolle bringen sollte.  
Mein Gott, das hat noch nie jemand für dich gemacht!  
Noch nieeee!  
Als sie wieder zurück zu ihm blickte, sah sie, wie er gerade in einer eiligen Bewegung das verdreckte Fleckenshirt über seinen Kopf zog.  
Der Anblick seines nackten Oberkörpers verursachte bei Claire dieses Gänsehautgefühl, dass sie am liebsten gleich hätte hinlangen lassen, doch bevor sich ihre Finger ausstrecken konnten, knautschte Owen blitzschnell das T- Shirt zusammen und erklärte:"... ja... ich habe es zumindest versucht, " mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich von ihr und war bereits auf der ersten Treppenstufe: "...und eigentlich wollte ich mich vorher umziehen...ich bin gleich wieder da..." rief er ihr zu, während er irgendwo in der oberen Etage verschwand.

"Uff..." Clarie ließ einen Stöhnlaut vernehmen und war froh für einen Augenblick luftholen zu können, ohne von irgendetwas aus ihrem dusseligen Gefühlschaos erneut überrannt zu werden.  
Sie blickte auf den Tisch, auf dem Zwei Kerzen brannten, die er in behelfsmäßige Kerzenständer, bestehend aus zwei Schnapsgläsern, gestopft hatte, auf den Tellern lagen rote Papierservietten und darauf das Besteck.  
Wieder musste sie grinsen.  
Geistesgegenwärtig zückte sie ihr Handy, um den Tisch zu fotografieren.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie diese Erinnerung genau festhalten.  
Als die Kamera ausgelöst hatte, registrierte sie den rauchigen Geruch, der in ihre Nase stieg und sie hörte Owens Schritte auf der Treppe.  
Es war schon vorher nicht der Gourmetgeruch...aber jetzt ist es wirklich...  
"...es riecht..verbrannt..", sprang es über ihre Lippen als er, wie der geölte Blitz, in einem sauberen schwarzen T- Shirt, bereits an ihr vorbei flitzte, um in die Küche zu gelangen.  
"...Oh Mist!" kam es gleich darauf entmutigt aus der Küche.  
Claire war sich sicher, wenn Owens Kochkünste nur halb so mies waren, wie die ihren, so würden ihn die Anstrengungen, die er unternommen haben musste, um das zuzubereiten, wirklich den letzten Nerv gekostet haben.   
Das Alles jetzt auch noch verbrannt war, musste die pure Enttäuschung sein.   
DU hättest geheult!  
Es hatte etwas von einem getadelten Kind, als er mit der Auflaufform, zu ihr zurückkehrte.  
"Oh nein...", Claire hatte großes Mitleid mit ihm.   
Die Enttäuschung war nicht zu verbergen.  
Owen stellte die Form, die er mit einem Handtuch festgehalten hatte, auf den Tisch und verzog das Gesicht.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich dich bekochen...", murmelte er mit einem resignierten Seufzer.   
Er nahm eine Gabel von einem Teller und stocherte ein bisschen unter der verbrannten Oberfläche, "... aber... das ist wohl eine Fähigkeit, die mir verwehrt bleibt..."  
Mutig nahm er eine Gabel voll und probierte vorsichtig.  
"... ich glaube das Verbrannte ist noch das Beste daran..." scherzte er und ließ die Schultern hängen.  
Claire erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl.   
Sie nahm ebenfalls eine Gabelspitze der Mahlzeit und versuchte tapfer zu sein.   
Doch ihr Gesicht verriet sie.  
Es war ein undefinierbarer Geschmack aus Gewürzen und Verbranntem, dass sie lediglich aus Höflichkeit gegenüber seiner redlichen Bemühung herunterschlucken konnte.  
"...es ist beruhigend, dass es tatsächlich etwas gibt, das du NICHT kannst...", sagte sie lachend.   
Sie fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und griff nach dem gefüllten Wasserglas, neben dem anderen Teller, um mit einem Schluck Wasser nachzuspülen.  
"Das ist so süß von dir..." fuhr sie fort und trat an Owen heran.  
Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und konnte nicht aufhören es mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken.  
Wie er da so verzweifelt vor dem desaströsen Essen und dem gedeckten Tisch stand, war es einfach hinreißend und auf eine groteske Art und Weise sexy.   
Weshalb sie nicht verhindern konnte, sich ein bisschen an seiner Unterlippe festzusaugen und ihre Finger in sein zerzaustes Haar glitten.  
"...und es schmeckt so abscheulich, wie ich es wahrscheinlich auch zubereitet hätte..." flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen.  
Owen legte seine große Hand in ihren Rücken und zog sie sachte sich.  
"Jahh...du schmeckst tausendmal besser als mein Essen...." raunte er.  
Claire presste ihr Becken gegen das seine und hauchte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Sie spürte die Erregung in seiner Jeans und war glücklich darüber.  
Wie sehr hatte ihr sein Begehren gefehlt und das Gefühl, wie er sich nach ihr sehnte.  
Sie nestelte an seinem T - Shirt und zerrte es schließlich über seinen Kopf.   
Er hätte es gleich auslassen sollen!  
Was dazu führte, dass ihm die Haare in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden.  
Sie waren schon wieder ein bisschen länger geworden und es fiel ihr auf, dass sie es mochte, wenn sie sich deshalb lockten.  
Außerdem wollte sie seine Haut riechen und fühlen, ob sie immer noch so weich war wie in ihrer Erinnerung, die sich anfühlte, als wären es Jahre gewesen.   
Sie küsste sich verlangend an seinem unwiderstehlich duftenden Hals entlang und hinterließ ein sanften Biss auf seinem Schlüsselbein.  
Owens Reaktion darauf war so überraschend, wie hingebungsvoll.  
Mit einer kräftigen Armbewegung hatte er sämtliches Zeug, was er so liebevoll auf den Tisch drapiert hatte, herunter gefegt und schob Claire nun unter gierigen Küssen auf die freigewordene Fläche.  
Noch während das Geschirr auf dem Boden zerschellte und das verbrannte Essen dem Ganzen folgte, hatte er ihr Shirt nach oben geschoben und nestelte an dem Verschluss ihres Büstenhalters, der mit einem leichten "Schnipp" aufsprang.   
Er fummelte das zarte Stück schwarzen Stoff hastig beiseite und küsste voller Begierde ihre Brüste, während ein lustvolles Stöhnen aus seinem Mund kam.   
Seine Lippen glitten über die weiche Haut und verursachten bei Claire eine Gänsehaut.  
Erneut fuhr sie in sein Haar und zerrte daran.  
Mit den Zähnen streifte er ihre rechte Brustwarze, saugte diese leicht ein und schob unterdessen ihre Hose, samt Slip nach unten.  
Schließlich pellte Owen sie ganz aus der Stoffhose und knöpfte sich selbst hastig die Jeans auf.  
Er konnte es kaum abwarten, sich in ihr zu versenken.  
Wie sehr hatte ihm ihre Nähe gefehlt.   
Ihr Duft und ihre Stimme.  
Ihr tiefes Stöhnen, als er in sie eindrang und dabei seinen Namen über ihre wundervollen Lippen hauchte.  
"Owen..."  
"Du bist wunderbar...." keuchte er, als er sie zu sich an den Rand der Tischkante zog.  
Fest und vorsichtig zugleich fuhr er in einem sanftem Rhythmus in sie hinein und Claire spürte das sehnsuchtsvolle Ziehen, dass in ihr aufwallte und sie gefühlte Ewigkeiten entbehrt hatte.  
Ihre Hände suchten Halt an seinen Schultern und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich unwillkürlich in seine Haut, als er diesen Punkt erreichte der, ihr einen erneuten Stöhnlaut entlockte und ihn offensichtlich noch mehr anmachte.  
Es kam dieses Grollen aus seiner Kehle, das ihr verriet, dass er sich bereits dem Finale näherte, viel zu schnell, wenn auch nicht unerwartet.   
Claire wand sich noch ein Stück weiter zum Rand der Tischkante, damit sie sein Zucken noch intensiver fühlen konnte und es ihren Schoß schneller pulsieren ließ.  
Während es sie im gleichen Moment überkam, als er sich in ihr entlud.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Augenblick um wieder zu Atem zu gelangen.   
Dann stemmte sich Claire nach oben und drückte Owen an sich.  
Sie schloss die Arme fest um ihn, während sie fühlte, wie er sich aus ihr zurückzog und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge.  
Sie duftete einfach so herrlich nach ihm.  
Der Moment war so vollkommen, dass sie es nicht verhindern konnte, vor Seligkeit ein paar Tränchen zu vergießen.  
Stumm, ohne es ihn merken zu lassen.  
"Ich liebe dich..."murmelte sie nach ein paar Atemzügen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass ihre zitternde Stimme sie verriet.  
Owen löste sich erschreckt aus der Innigkeit ihrer Umarmung und hielt ihr Gesicht fest.  
"Was ist?!", fragte er völlig entsetzt, "... habe ich dir wehgetan?"  
Seine Augen suchten hastig ihren Körper nach einem Mahl der Leidenschaft ab, dass er ihr vielleicht versehentlich zugefügt haben konnte.  
Doch er konnte nichts entdecken.  
Claire lächelte und klimperte die Tränen weg.  
Wie albern du bist Claire! Er muss denken, dass du den Verstand verloren hast.  
"Nein...", lächelte sie, " ...nein.." und streichelte seine Wange vorsichtig.  
"Ich...wollte nicht...es, es tut mir leid...", murmelte er hilflos und traute sich kaum sie zu berühren.  
Claire hielt seine Hand fest, legte sie an ihr Gesicht und küsste sie, " Es ist alles okay... ich bin einfach nur glücklich..."  
Mit dem Daumen strich er ihr die salzige Träne von der Wange.  
"Okay...", nuschelte er noch ein wenig atemlos und hörte nicht auf in ihre Augen zu sehen während er sich die Hose wieder hochzog.  
Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich über die Augen und musste ein bisschen lachen.  
"...jetzt schau mich nicht so an...", bat sie und ihr Körper schien genug Spannung gesammelt zu haben, so dass sie von dem Tisch herunterrutschen konnte.  
Ein leises Knirschen unter ihrem Schuh, ließ eine Glasscherbe über den Boden kratzen und zerbarst, als sie sich mit vollem Gewicht darauf stellte.  
Owen fur sich durch das stubbellige Haar und besah sich ein wenig ratlos das Ergebnis, seines extatischen Ausbruchs.  
"...wir müssen neues Geschirr kaufen...", sagte er, "... mehr habe ich nicht mehr. Mir ist schließlich schon eine Kiste in Minnesota zu Bruch gegangen... das ist alles was noch ankam.." erklärte er.  
"ICH habe es NICHT kaputt gemacht..." verteidigte sich Claire grinsend und trat auf ihn zu. Sie schloss die Arme von hinten um seinen nackten Oberkörper und küsste sanft sein Schulterblatt, "... aber ich liebe den Grund, aus welchem du es getan hast..."  
Owen fühlte ihr Grinsen auf seiner Haut und streichelte ihre Hand vorsichtig.  
"Es fühlt sich echt verdammt gut an, das du da bist...", sagte er leise.


	29. Zuhause

Claire sah ihm zu wie er schlief, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und das fremde Schlafzimmer lag in diffusem Dämmerlicht.  
Owens Brust hob und senkte sich in diesen gleichmäßigen, kleinen Atemzügen, die sie die Nacht über beruhigt hatten, wenn sie kurz aufgewacht war.  
Sie konnte sich nicht beherrschen, breit zu grinsen, es konnte sowieso niemand ihr Glück sehen.   
Es war so schön, sie war froh, ihn wieder zu haben und so wunderbar ihn so friedlich schlafen zu sehen.   
Mein Zuhause  
Er war ihre Heimat und die ihrer Kinder... wenn es soweit sein sollte.   
Ganz sachte fuhr sie mit den Fingern an seinem muskulösen Arm entlang und er zuckte im Schlaf.   
Ihr Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter.   
Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinem unordentlichen Haar, das seit ihrer Abwesenheit tatsächlich irgendwie ein klein wenig länger geworden zu sein schien, so wie sie es gestern schon bemerkt hatte, dass es sich an den Enden kräuselte.  
Das Gefühl, bei ihm zu Hause zu sein, war eines Millionen wunderbarer Dinge, die in einem äußerst steinigen Weg dazu geführt hatten, dass sie an diesem Punkt angekommen war, der sich genau in diesem Moment so verdammt richtig anfühlte, als habe er nur darauf gewartet stattzufinden.  
Das Gefühl, seinen Körper wieder neben sich zu haben, nach der ganzen Zeit allein in einem viel zu großen Bett, war alles was in diesem Augenblick für Claire von Bedeutung war.  
"Owen...", flüsterte sie vorsichtig seinen Namen und fühlte sich gleichzeitig schuldig, weil es ihn wecken würde, aber sie musste JETZT seine Stimme hören.   
"Baby..."  
"Hmm ...", brummelte er benommen und rollte sich im Schlaf zu ihr herüber.  
"Hey", Claire streckte ihren Finger aus und berührte ganz sachte seine Wange mit einer ganz leichten Berührung,  
"Owen?"  
"Hmm Claire...", flüsterte er, und das Gespenst eines Lächelns erschien auf seinen Lippen "..'sallesokay?" nuschelte er schlaftrunken.  
"Ja", lächelte sie dann und rutschte näher zu ihm, bis sie an seine nackte Brust stieß um sich in seiner schützenden Umarmung zusammen zu rollen.  
"Gut ... das ist gut", seufzte er halb schlafend. "Liebe dich, Honey."  
"Liebe dich auch", antwortete sie und zog seinen Arm über ihre Seite um mit ihm Eins zu werden.   
"Du bist mein zu Hause.", gab sie Preis und ein erneutes Grinsen überzog ihr Gesicht als seine Hand zu ihrem Bauch rutschte und er ihn sanft streichelte.

Als Claire erneut aufwachte, war von der beschützenden Wärme in ihrem Rücken nichts mehr zu spüren.  
Wie Schade  
Das Bett war leer, sein Laken kalt und das Zimmer hell.  
Müde blinzelte sie ins Sonnenlicht und stellte zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass ihr heute nicht übel war, sondern ihr Körper mit aller Macht nach etwas essbarem verlangte.  
Kein Wunder, denn ihr habt die Zeit eures Wiedersehens ja nun bisher NICHT mit Nahrungsaufnahme verbracht  
Bei dem Gedanken daran musste sie wieder Lächeln.  
Gut gelaunt schwang sie die Beine über den Rand des Bettes und sah sich in dem Zimmer um.  
Er hatte dem Raum schon den unverwechselbaren Owen - Touch verpasst.   
Zwei umgedrehte Holzkisten vom Obsthandel standen rechts und links neben der Schlafstatt und dienten als Ablagefläche. Ihr Blick fiel auf den oberen Rand des eher rustikalen Bettgestells und sie konnte erkennen, dass dort ihr Brief klemmte, den sie ihm samt seinen Sachen geschickt hatte.  
Claires Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe, wenn sie weiter so dümmlich herum grinste, bestünde die Gefahr eines Muskelkaters.  
Wer hätte erwartet, dass dein Reptilien Dompteur eine derart romantische Ader besitzt. Ich bin bass erstaunt, Clarie  
Sie stand auf und tappte zu ihrem Trolley.   
Claire zehrte einen dünnes Shirt heraus und streifte es sich über, um dann nach ihrem Handy zu greifen.  
Barry würde heute ankommen.   
Mitsamt der Triumph und ihr Geist konnte nicht aufhören in allen Farben auszumalen, wie sehr sich Owen darüber freuen würde; Und tatsächlich hatte der Kreole bereits eine Nachricht an sie geschrieben, dass alles nach PLAN verliefe und der mit dem   
"Schätzchen" gegen Mittag eintreffen würde.  
Claire ließ den Bildschirm zuschnippen und machte sich auf dem Weg nach unten. Dort erinnerte nichts mehr an das zerbrochene Geschirr des Vorabends. Alles war sauber und aufgeräumt und sie registrierte mit Wohlwollen Kaffeeduft.  
Sie sollten ein bisschen mit ihrem Kaffeekonsum aufpassen Mrs. Dreaing. hallten die Belehrungen des Arztes wieder, der sich um sie in Costa Rica kümmerte, auch wenn ihr die sympathische Dr. Abernathy lieber gewesen wäre. Doch inzwischen hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, dass es ihr Leben nicht zuließ, sich lediglich in die Hände EINES Arztes zu begeben.

Am Fuß der Treppe hing ein großer Spiegel vor dem sie stehen blieb und ihr Äußeres skeptisch musterte.  
Noch war von dem kleinen Wunder kaum etwas zu bemerken.  
Außer der Kotzerei Claire...- Hey NICHT heute!.  
Sie verzog das Gesicht und wagte es ihren Bauch nach vorn zu strecken, in der Hoffnung, sich selbst zu simulieren, wie es wohl aussehen würde, wenn er plötzlich aussah wie bei Karen damals.  
Mein Gott ist die fett gewesen!   
Dann ist das einzige was hier noch auf den Fußboden fällt, eine Kinnlade - und kein Geschirr in einem Anfall von....  
"Guten Morgen..." Owens Stimme klang fröhlich und er grinste, was Clarie verriet, dass er sie ertappt hatte.  
Sie fühlte förmlich wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.  
"Hi... ich eh, ich... wollte bloß mal..." stammelte sie zu dem in ihrem Spiegelbild aufgetauchten Owen los während das Original auf sie zuging und sie von hinten umarmte.  
Dann drehte er ihre zusammengeschmolzene Gestalt frontal zu dem Spiegel.  
"...du bist wunderschön...so..." und damit fuhr seine Hand behutsam über ihren Bauch und deutete anschließend einen weitaus größeren Umfang an, "... oder so..."  
Das gesichtslähmende Grinsen kehrte zurück.

Claire,... du wirst eines Tages schrecklich viele Falten davon tragen, weil du damit nicht aufhören kannst!

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte tief in die dschungelgrünen Augen.  
"... das wird sich zeigen... bald bin ich für den Rest des Jahres ein Wal...", murmelte sie ernüchternd.  
Owen nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zwischen seine Finger und zwirbelte daran.  
"... du weißt doch...ich habs mit "Fischen"..." , spottete er und hob mit dem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn an.  
Er küsste sie derart sanft, dass Clarie die Knie weich wurden.  
Erst jetzt registrierte sie, dass er eine Rangerhose mit einem Emblem der Navy trug und dazu den Kapuzensweater, den sie einst für eine Weile beherbergt hatte.   
Seine Haare waren feucht und rochen nach Meer.  
" Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte sie nun und strich ihm durch die Haare, die sich garnicht anfühlten,wie sonst.  
" Ich war auf der Base, bei meinem Basin...", gab er zur Antwort," das ist jetzt mein Job.." er zuckte die Schultern und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung.  
Oh oh... das klingt nicht sonderlich glücklich....ist es das wert? Ein geregeltes Leben.   
Mit einem Job von dem er SO heimkommt?  
"... der beinhaltet?", fragte sie interessiert, weil sie es wirklich wissen wollte, um mehr Informationen zu bekommen, damit ihr Hirn die Analysen wieder aufnehmen konnte, die sie so schön routiniert vor sich hertrieben.  
Owen gab einen Seufzer von sich und ging in die Küche, in welche sie ihm folgte.

Auf der kleinen Thekenecke, an der zwei Barhocker zum Sitzen einluden, stand ein Korb mit Brötchen und ein gedeckter Platz.  
Er ging zu einer Thermoskanne und goss sich Kaffee in ein Saftglas.  
Claire beobachtete diese Handlung argwöhnisch und runzelte die Stirn.  
Ein Saftglas?  
"Sie haben mir diesen weiblichen Delfin zugeteilt, der sich widerspenstiger erweist, als gedacht. Mein Comander würde mir am liebsten den Kopf abbeißen, weil sie denkt ich bade auf kosten der Navy in der Dabob Bay, weil dieses sture Tier, die Mitarbeit verweigert. Und es eigentlich in einen Freizeitpark überführt werden sollte. Aber ich konnte sie überzeugen, dass wir es weiter versuchen. Jetzt schwimmt Rashaida immerhin schon mit mir...." er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und glitt auf einen der Barhocker, während Claire den anderen bestieg und nicht aufhören konnte das Saftglas anzustarren.  
Man trinkt Kaffee nicht SO Claire....   
Kannst du ihm das bitte mal sagen?  
"SIE?!" kam es Claire ein wenig zu forsch über die Lippen.  
Warum sie derart heftig darauf reagierte, dass Owens Vorgesetzte eine Frau war, konnte sie sich nicht einmal selbst erklären. Doch ihr Magen machte einen dieser übelkeit erregenden Hopser.  
"... ein weiblicher Delfin..." antwortete er grinsend.  
"... dein Commander.." gab Claire schroff zu.  
"Ohu... ja... sie ist...unglaublich..."  
"Unglaublich...?" echote Claire und zog die Brauen hoch.  
" Ja...", entgegnete Owen ein wenig stutzig, " Sullivan ist ein unglaublich herablassender Besen..." dann grinste er und erneut zog er sie für einen Kuss zu sich herüber.  
"Dr. Dearing ich entdecke Seiten an ihnen, die hätte ich niemals für möglich gehalten...Sind sie eifersüchtig...?"  
Claire fühlte sich ertappt, aber war dennoch in der Lage zu kontern.  
"Ein Gefühl, dass ihnen durchaus bekannt sein dürfte, Lt. Grady..." schmunzelte sie an seinen weichen Lippen, "man trinkt Kaffee im Übrigen nicht aus einem Saftglas." informierte sie ihn dann.  
Owen gestikulierte mit dem Zeigefinger über dem zurecht gestellten Frühstück, "... du hast meine einzige Tasse bekommen..." verteidigte er sich, " ich sagte doch ich brauche neues Geschirr..."  
Clarie stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich nur EINEN PLatz eingedeckt hatte und als Owen ihren Blick wahrnahm, raunte er ihr zu: "... ich kann nicht kochen, aber Frühstück hinstellen geht..." dann lachte er kehlig und Claire fand es äußerst entwaffnend.

Barry schreibt: 

Lieferung verladen.Bin in einer Stunde da. 

"Es ist eine Überraschung. ..wie soll ich ihm denn da sagen,dass es erforderlich ist...Das ein Angehöriger der Navy...", sagte Claire genervt und wurde von dem Trooper unterbrochen:"Miss....Es kann nicht einfach jeder hier mit beliebigen Fahrzeugen hereinkommen ohne eine Erlaubnis. Das ist eine Naval Base....Militärischer Boden verstehen sie....?"  
"Ist mir aufgefallen ..."feixte sie und rollte mit den Augen,"...wo bekomme ich diese Erlaubnis her? "  
"Am einfachsten wäre es, wenn sie Lt . Grady..."  
"Was haben sie denn an dem Wort: ÜÜÜBERRASCHUNG nicht verstanden?!"  
Als sei sie ein Zauberer breitete sie in einer ausladenden Geste ihre Hände aus und beschrieb vor seinem Gesicht einen Halbkreis.  
Der Soldat schmunzelte .  
„Ich habe das schon verstanden... aber so einfach läuft das hier nicht. Ich schau mal wer zuständig ist, vielleicht können wir einen Lt.Commander einweihen..."  
Er tippte auf dem Computer in seinem Kabäuschen herum.  
"LtCdr. Sullivan...ìch frag mal an....", ließ er sie wissen und nahm einen recht altmodisch aussehenden Telefonhörer auf.  
Der Besen!   
Claire spitze die Ohren, es zehrte sehr an ihren Nerven, dass sie nicht mehr tun konnte.   
Es war einfach schrecklich, dass sie dazu verdammt war, hier zu hocken und darauf zu warten, bis jemand anderes etwas für sie regelte.   
Claire Dearing regelte die Dinge selbst.  
Dieser bescheuerte Militärzirkus!   
Verflucht!   
Warum ausgerechnet ....  
"Mrs. Grady....?"  
Glauben weil sie eine Uniform tragen, seien sie etwas besonderes...  
"Mrs. Grady? "  
Eine Hand berührte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter, worauf Claire erschreckt zusammenfuhr.  
"Entschuldigung. Lt.Cdr.Sullivan ist gerade in der Nähe, wenn sie mit ihr sprechen, könnten sie vielleicht..."  
Ich muss dringend etwas dagegen unternehmen, dass sie mich andauernd Mrs. Grady nennen...  
-Warum? es gefällt dir doch...-  
Es ist aber nicht richtig!   
Claire ließ ein genervtes Stöhnen hören, als sie am Ende der Einfahrt bereits eine voll uniformierte Gestalt auf den Eingangsbereich zukommen sah,  
"... da ist sie schon..." ließ er sie wissen und Claire glaubte in seiner Stimme zu hören, dass es ihm nicht wirklich gefiel sie zu sehen.  
"...Lt.Cdr.Wallace...." kam eine derbe Frauenstimme aus der Uniform.   
Sie grüßte knapp aber Formvollendet und Clarie sah erst jetzt ihren langen, braunen Zopf, der streng geflochten unter der Mütze heraus schaute und ihren Rücken herunter hing, als sie fast vor dem Häuschen stand.  
"... was gibt es denn?" herrschte sie ihn an, ihre dunkeln Augen zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen verengt.  
Meine Güte, mit ein bisschen Make up könnte sie vielleicht etwas aus sich machen..   
"... das hier ist Mrs. Grady. Sie hat eine Bitte an sie..."  
Kelly Sullivan musterte Claire Sekundenlang voller Argwohn.  
"Soso....wir haben hier also tatsächlich Lt. Gradys Frau?"  
"Wenn sie das sagen...", antwortete Claire diplomatisch, es war schließlich nicht ihr Fehler, dass sie sie für ein verheiratetes Paar hielten.  
"Bisher hatte ich sie für einen Mythos gehalten, aber deswegen sollte ich wohl kaum herkommen..." sinnierte sie abschätzig,"... was gibt es denn?" fuhr sie schnaufend fort und klang so endlos genervt, dass Claire sie am liebsten geschüttelt hätte.  
Trotzdem brachte sie tapfer hervor, dass sie einen Freund eingeladen habe, samt einem Motorrad, dass er mitbrächte... und sie konnte sich kaum selbst glauben, dass sie sie darum bat:"... ich möchte Owen...Lt.Grady... damit überraschen. Bitte geben sie mir endlich den Passierschein, oder was auch immer nötig ist, damit Barry und Maschine hier auftauchen dürfen.." sie hasste es zu betteln und noch weniger wollte sie dem uniformierten Besen eine Erklärung liefern, wie bedeutungsvoll das alles für sie und ihren kleinen Kosmos, bestehend aus diesen drei Menschen sein würde.   
Sie würde dafür wohl kaum Verständnis aufbringen.  
Pejorativ schaute Sullivan an Claire auf und ab.  
"Glauben sie, dass hier ist alles eine Show?" fragte sie dann zornig, "...erst dieser Delfinguru mit seinen Sonderzulagen und nun auch noch sein Anhang... Wir sind doch kein Vergnügungspark, ich fürchte, dass hat er immer noch nicht begriffen! Dass diese Zeiten vorbei sind!"  
Du hast nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung um was es hier geht Schätzchen!   
"Niemand hält das für eine Show...", gab Claire entgegen ihrer sonstigen Natur recht kleinlaut zurück, es kostete sie alles an Überwindung, ihr nicht gehörig die Meinung zu geigen, denn ihr war klar, dass das die Mission gefährden würde.  
"Es haben lediglich Navy Soldaten die Erlaubnis..." fuhr Sullivan monoton fort.  
"Das weiß ich...", unterbrach Claire sie betont freundlich, "... können sie nicht eine Ausnahme machen? Auch wenn es für sie bedeutungslos zu sein scheint..."  
Sullivan zog die Brauen hoch, die dringend eine Kosmetikerin nötig hatten.  
Sie quetschte sich zu Wallace in die winzige Bude und kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Papier.  
" Wie ist denn der Name? " fragte sie forsch und hielt ihren Stift über das Papier.  
"Barry... Malvot...er bringt nur ein Motorrad....", gab Claire dann leicht verdutzt zurück und wurde von Lt.Cdr Sullivan jäh unterbrochen, während sie das Papier von einem Block abriss und hielt ihr den Zettel hinhielt: "Ich will nicht wissen WAS sie alles beabsichtigen, um den LT. zu Überraschen. Wir sind schließlich nicht in einer lustigen Fernsehshow, auch wenn ihr Angetrauter das vielleicht gerne so sieht...." und dabei klang sie, als würde sie einen partybereiten Teenager einweisen, "Es ist mir in der Tat vollkommen Scheißegal. Sie bekommen diesen Wisch bloß, damit ich sie nicht länger mit ihrem Puppenlächeln ertragen muss!" damit grüßte sie knapp und stapfte energisch in die Richtung davon, aus der sie gekommen war.  
"Tja, dass ist Lt.Cdr.Kelly Sullivan..." und aus Wallaces Mund klang es wie eine Entschuldigung.  
Claire konnte aus irgendeinem Grund erst jetzt die ganze Spucke, die sich in ihrem Mund gesammelt hatte herunterschlucken und kam sich dabei vor wie eine Großausgabe von Daisy Duck, es fehlte lediglich das passende Comic- Geräusch  
dazu.  
"Denken sie nicht weiter darüber nach. Sie haben was sie wollen. Alles andere ist verschwendete Zeit. Haben sie eine Ausweis ID?" fragte er und wies auf den Zettel in ihrer Hand.  
"Ehm... Ausweis?....Nein...", woher sollte Claire auch die Ausweis ID von Barry wissen. Sie hätte seine Jurassic World Personalnummer einwandfrei herunterbeten können, oder die Personal ID der Heights Lodge.... ihr wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, wie blauäugig und ungeplant sie bei der ganzen Aktion vorgegangen war und kam sich unsagbar dumm vor.  
Militär... du wusstest schon, warum du es nicht so kompliziert wolltest. In jedes Staatsgefängnis kommt man leichter!"  
Wallace lächelte, " Wann kommt ihr Besuch denn?"  
"In einer Stunde...."  
"Und er hat ein Motorrad dabei.. falls ihnen das weiterhilft..." lachte Claire.  
"Ich denke, es werden nicht so viele Leute kommen, die heute ein Motorrad mitbringen..." er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Claire hatte das Gefühl, das Dauergrinsen auf ihrem Gesicht sei derart eingemeißelt, dass es sie sofort verraten würde, sobald sie durch die Haustür trat.  
Es war ein sonderbar gutes Heimgefühl, das sich sofort ausbreitete, als ihr sein Geruch in die Nase stieg, der im ganzen Haus verteilt war.  
Fast so wie das Bungalow auf Islar Nublar.   
Ebenso ihn auf der Terrasse, mit Blick auf den See am Tisch sitzen zu sehen, in einen Laptop vertieft, war etwas so wunderbar normales, das sie am liebsten einmal laut vor Dankbarkeit darüber gequietscht hätte .  
Endlich keine Dinosaurier, gefährliche Freizeitparks, daneben gegangene Hinterhof Züchtungen, oder lebensgefährliche Verletzungen.  
Endlich NORMAL leben - Bloß OWEN und CLAIRE! So wie Du es immer gewollt hast!  
Es ist nicht bloß OWEN und CLAIRE -!  
Es ist aber NORMAL!!! Das wollte ich.... zusammenbleiben um zu überleben. Bis hierhin hat es doch gereicht.  
-Weißt du ob er glücklich damit ist?   
Bist du es, wenn er mal nicht nur zu den Delfinen geschickt wird?   
Immerhin könnte euch das passieren.... das darfst du nicht außer Acht lassen -  
Einfach nur normal leben! OKAY!!!!  
Herrschte sie die zeternde innere Claire an, schlich sich durch die Terassentür und näherte sich ihm vorsichtig.

Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er sie erst bemerkte, als sie ihm sanft in Ohr hauchte: "Kannst du dich für einen Augenblick losreißen? Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen...?"  
Owen grinste und strich vorsichtig über den Arm, den sie um ihn gelegt hatte.  
"Bis jetzt ist nach dem Satz nicht unbedingt immer etwas Gutes gefolgt..." neckte er sie, als kleine Anspielung, an das letzte Mal, als sie etwas derartiges zu ihm gesagt hatte - was letztlich zur Begegnung mit dem Indominus Rex geführt hatte.

Claire blickte grinsend über seine Schulter und erhaschte einen Blick auf den Bildschirm, auf dem lang getippte Berichte und Fotos von den Delfinen zu sehen waren. Eindeutig eine detaillierte Dokumentation seiner Arbeit.  
Schau an Claire:   
Er kann auch tatsächlich gewissenhaft!  
Dann zog sie ihn, ein wenig nach hinten: "Jetzt komm...Bitte..."  
Owen klappte das Gerät zu und schenkte ihr nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, indem er sich zu ihr umwandte: "...und?", machte er er fordernd und zog sie an sich. Vorsichtig zupfte er an ihrem Shirt und in seinen graugrünen Augen funkelte es, "...heiße Unterwäsche?" fragte er erwartungsvoll und versuchte ihr das Kleidungsstück nach oben zu schieben, doch Claire hielt seine Hand auf.  
Dann lachte sie: "Finger weg...!", gebot sie ihm Einhalt, während Owen eine Schnute zog, "Jetzt steh schon auf und komm mit..." sie zerrte ihn von dem Stuhl auf und Owen folgte ihr trottend bis zur Haustür.  
Sein ganzes Gesicht war ein Fragezeichen, als sie an ihm vorbeiging, um diese zu öffnen und ihn zielstrebig hindurch zu schieben.  
" Was soll ich hier?" kam es einigermaßen verwirrt aus seinem Mund.  
"Dich setzen...", wies sie ihn an und deutete auf die drei Stufen, die zur Haustüre hinauf führten.  
"Hierher?", fragte er unsicher und begann sich zaghaft nieder zu lassen.  
Claire nickte übereifrig und rutschte dann an seine Seite, sobald er saß, umklammerte seinen linken Arm und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
Dann blickte sie verstohlen auf ihr Handydisplay, um die Zeit abzulesen und nachzusehen, ob Barry auch planmäßig eintrudeln würde.  
Perfekt!   
Wenigstens dieser Plan scheint aufzugehen  
Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend breitete sich aus, als sie zu ihm sagte: "...und jetzt schließ die Augen?"   
Dann erhob sie sich.  
Owen zog die Brauen hoch, zuckte die Schultern und folgte ihrer Anweisung.  
"... wäre es nicht intimer, wenn du im Haus für mich strippen würdest...ich hab da auch Musik...", flachste er und Claire konnte sich ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
Er könnte wenigstens EINMAL einer deratigenen Situation den nötigen Ernst beimessen!  
In diesem Augenblick ertönte das Motorengeräusch eines Motorrades auf der Straße die zum Haus führte.  
Bevor er reflexartig die Augen öffnen konnte, war sie hinter ihn gehuscht und hielt  
ihm die Hand vors Gesicht.  
"Noch nicht gucken..."  
Was er mit einem unwirschen Knurren quittierte.  
"Clarie..." nuschelte er und fasste nach ihrer Hand, als das Geräusch unweigerlich näher kam und Claire Barry schon sehen konnte, der auf sie zufuhr. "... ich kenne das Geräusch..." murmelte er und Claire bemerkte, dass ihm sämtliche Flachsereien mit einem Mal vergangen waren.   
Sie fühlte wie eine Art Anspannung durch seinen Körper fuhr , weshalb sie beschloss ihn zu erlösen und seinen Blick freigab.  
Die Maschine kam in diesem Augenblick zum Stehen und Owen erhob sich von der Treppe.


	30. Jurassic

Claire bedeckte in freudiger Erwartung mit beiden Händen ihren Mund, als Owen langsam aufstand und zur Straße ging, auf der Barry die Triumph abstellte und den Helm abnahm.  
Er war tatsächlich sprachlos.   
Owen starrte zuerst Barry und dann das Motorrad an, als hätte ihn soeben eine Erscheinung heimgesucht.  
Wie in Stein gemeißelt stand er dort und es schien, als wüssten seine Augen nicht wohin sie zuerst starren sollten.  
"Du hast auf Nublar was vergessen, Grady..." meinte Barry lässig und präsentierte grinsend eine ganze Reihe makellos weißer Zähne in seinem schwarzen Gesicht.  
"Je vous ai manqué, mon ami...", setzte er dann hinzu und stieg nun von der Maschine.  
Er ging auf Owen zu der einen Schritt vorwärts tat, um dann den eher schmalen Barry in eine bärenartige Umarmung zu ziehen.  
Es kam irgend ein Ton aus seinem Mund, aber Claire war sich nicht sicher ob es sich um ein Wort handelte.   
Er klopfte Barry fest auf den Rücken und dieser tat es ihm gleich.  
Clarie war derart gerührt von diesem Szenario, dass es ihr wieder mal die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
Noch schöner als du es dir ausgemalt hast, hm?  
Als Owen sich endlich von ihm gelöst hatte, sah Claire das seine Augen tatsächlich feucht waren.  
Das ist das was du haben wolltest... Reptiliendompteurtränen? Wer hätte das gedacht   
"Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes ici...", nuschelte Owen und seine Stimme klang dabei irgendwie rostig fand Clarie.   
Es gab keine Beschreibung die besser passte.  
"Du und..."... er berührte vorsichtig den samtig grünen Lack des Tanks der Triumph und sah ihn dann wieder an, "...mein Motorrad... das ist echt MEINE Maschine...", sagte er ungläubig.  
Barry strahlte ihn an und reichte ihm den Zündschlüssel.  
"Fährt wie früher...","meinte er, und patschte ihm nochmal auf die Schulter, "... du hast es Claire zu verdanken, dass sie hier steht..." setzte er erklärend hinzu.  
Owen fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und umklammerte mit der rechten Hand den Schlüssel.  
"Sie hat mich in den Dschungel gejagt, um sie zu suchen. Gott sei dank wusste ich WO ich suchen musste..." lachte er.  
Es schien, als würde Owen absichtlich die Lippen zusammenpressen, um zu verhindern, dass ein Geräusch oder eine Regung aus seinem Mund kam, dann drehte er sich rum und tat einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
Und schloss so unerwartet seine Arme um sie, dass Claire im ersten Augenblick unfähig war eine Gegenreaktion zu zeigen.  
"Du bist der Hammer!", murmelte er in ihr Haar und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Ichliebedich..." fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu.  
Erst jetzt war Claire in der Lage zu reagieren: Sie schloss die Arme um seinen breiten Rücken und fühlte den Atem, der schnell durch seinen Körper strömte an ihrer Handfläche.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass er versuchte sich zu fangen.  
Er könnte zur Krönung jetzt wirklich noch echt ein bisschen heulen... das wäre das Sahnehäubchen auf meiner Überraschung.   
Mann, ich bin so sensationell gut!  
Es war nötig sich in diesem Augenblick selbst zu beglückwünschen.   
Weil es einfach unglaublich war, dass Owen Grady tatsächlich für einen Moment diesen immercoolen Umhang zur Seite legte, der ihr dauernd suggerierte, dass er IMMER Herr der Lage war.  
Und es fühlte sich verdammt toll an, dass er sie genau dafür liebte.

Einfach bloß ein gutes Gefühl, Eines dass man sich überziehen konnte, wie eine gut sitzende Jacke und das nur mit dem bloßen Herumdrehen eines Zündschlüssels.  
Niemals hätte er daran gedacht, dass etwas derartiges mal eine solche Bedeutung für ihn haben könnte.  
Owen schraubte sich mit Triumph oberhalb der Naval Base die Serpentinen hinauf und lauschte dem knatternden Geräusch, als sei es eine Melodie.  
Verständnisvoll hatten Barry und Claire ihn zu seiner Probefahrt aufbrechen lassen.  
"Fahr schon...du gibst sowieso nicht eher Ruhe...", hatte sein Freund seine Ungeduld bemerkt und wenig später hatte das Rumoren des Motors seinen Kopf gefüllt.

Ein Geräusch, dass ungewollt Erinnerungen hervor katapultierte, die sich mit einem Mal wie ein Stachel ins Fleisch bohrten und das gute Gefühl begann leicht zu bröckeln.  
Blue...  
und Delta...  
und ihre toten Geschwister Echo und Charlie.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick wünschte er sich, einer ihrer geschuppten Köpfe würde neben ihm auftauchen, um mit ihm um die Wette zu rennen - um zu sehen wer schneller war.

Wer überlebte.

Der Nervenkitzel, der seine Sinne oft bis zum zerreißen gespannt hatte, wich dem dumpfen Gefühl einer zuvor niemals so deutlich gespürten Tristesse.

Als Owen die obere Hügelkuppe erreicht hatte, hielt er an und stellte die Maschine ab.  
Hastig nahm er den Helm ab und legte ihn auf die Sitzfläche. Dann zog er den Zündschlüssel.  
Für einen Augenblick überkam ihn das Gefühl, als würde der im Tal liegende Nebel seine Atemluft nehmen.  
Hör auf dich wie ein Irrer zu benehmen Grady!  
"Verflucht!...", stöhnte er in die Leere.   
Er trat an die Leitplanke und stellte seinen Fuß darauf ab und versuchte tief Luft zu schöpfen.  
Obwohl sie frisch war, fehlte ihr nach der rasanten Motorradfahrt genau die gewisse Prise an Stickigkeit, die sie hätte haben sollen.  
Er blickte den bewaldeten Hang hinab und wusste, dass es sich JETZT deutlich besser anfühlen würde, wenn es Tropengewächse wären.  
Wie sehr fehlte ihm der Blick in meterhohe Plantaten, die sich in einer schwülen Brise hin und wieder schüttelten. Das unverwechselbare Geräusch der Urzeitriesen, die die Täler durchstampften...  
Niemals hätte Owen geglaubt, dass er etwas vermissen würde, von dem er zu Beginn nicht einmal gewusst hatte, ob es das Richtige war.  
Es war alles so gut verpackt gewesen, bis zu diesem Augenblick.  
Wütend über sich selbst und das ungeordnete Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf, kickte er einen Stein über den Abhang, der sogleich eine ganze Handvoll Kollegen auf dem Weg nach unten mit sich nahm um unter leisem Rascheln und Rieseln schließlich irgendwo Halt zu finden.  
Dann war wieder alles still.  
Sein Blick fand zu seinen Füßen einen viel größeren Stein, den er aufhob und mit einem wütenden Heullaut zu den Anderen schickte.   
Trotzig fuhr er sich durch die Haare und dann über das Gesicht  
Erinnerungen sind eine böse Macht...keiner weiß das besser als du und das ist nur eine von Vielen, die du einfach in eine Kiste stecken solltest...zu all den anderen...Vergiss den Deckel nicht zu schließen!  
Wie von einer Reißleine gehalten, stoppte sein wirrer Gedankenstrudel an der Erinnerung von Claires Gesicht, an dem Tag, als sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet war.   
Er hatte es so unfassbar sexy gefunden, als ihr Gesicht rot anlief über seine flapsige Bemerkung.  
"Ich kann ihnen helfen das Bett mal zu testen...".  
Wie unsicher ihre grünen Augen versucht hatten einen Punkt zu fixieren, ohne ihn anzustarren.  
Das sekundenbruchteilige Zucken, dass durch sie hindurch gefahren, war als er sie ertappt hatte, hatte bis zu ihm gereicht und sich angefühlt, wie ein Stromschlag, der jedes Mal aufs Neue über ihm hereinzubrechen schien, wenn sie unvermittelt auftauchte.

So wie vorhin, als sie sich an ihn heran schlich um ihm die Augen zuzuhalten.   
Es war, als müsste sich sein Körper jedes Mal erneut damit auseinandersetzen, dass diese Person zu seinem Leben gehörte und er hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten.  
Schon garnicht, als sie wie eine Erscheinung erneut in der gleichen Weise bei seinem Bungalow aufgetaucht war.  
"Mr.Grady, ich möchte dass sie mitkommen, um sich etwas anzusehen."  
"Mr.Grady...", lächelte Owen in sich hinein und kehrte zurück zu seinem Motorrad.  
Dann setzte er den Helm wieder auf und steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss.   
Kurz blickte er auf den Anhänger.  
Du bist nicht mehr länger ein Raptortrainer. Finde dich damit ab. Es wird gefährlichere Wesen in deinem Leben geben, die du bald zu bändigen hast!  
Dann drehte er ihn herum und ließ den Motor aufheulen.

"Sie ist großartig Krokoshirt...", hörte Owen Ryans Stimme hinter sich, als er in der Garage mit der Triumph zum Stehen gekommen war.  
Er drehte sich um und legte den Helm zur Seite.  
"Wie kommst du denn an dieses Prachtexemplar?" Interessiert betrat Ryan die Garage und betrachtete die Maschine fachmännisch.  
"Stell dir vor, ich habe sie gekauft...", gab Owen flapsig zurück.  
"Wow... irgendwie traurig, dass du es nicht fertig bringst eine Frau zu finden, die freiwillig bei dir bleibt..." dann lachte er dreckig und Owen blickte ihn einen Augenblick verwirrt an. Bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass Ryan nicht die Maschine, sondern Claire gemeint hatte und ihn damit aufzog.  
Er funkelte ihn an.  
"Sehr witzig..." brummte er und schickte sich an die Garage zu verlassen.  
"Komm schon... war doch nur 'n Scherz..." meinte Ryan entschuldigend und tappte hinter ihm her, "die Maschine ist auch nicht zu verachten und es ist doch irgendwie beruhigend, dass sie dir nicht davonlaufen kann, oder..."  
Im Grunde genommen ist sie gerade erst zu mir zurück gekommen, aber was weißt du denn schon.  
"Hast du nichts zu tun?" gab Owen zurück .  
Er ging zur Haustür und fummelte seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche.  
"Doch, ich begleite meine Frau. Sie sitzt bei euch auf der Terrasse. Owen öffnete die Tür und sah ihn dann mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
Für einen Moment fragte er sich wie es sein konnte, dass die Bennetts immer zum passenden Zeitpunkt parat sein konnten, als er durch den Eingangsbereich hinaus auf die Terrasse blickte und Barry mit Claire und Linda dort sitzen sah.  
"Ein Zuhause hast du wohl auch nicht ?" meinte er und schob sich durch die Tür.  
Ryan folgte ihm.

"Ich hab deine Kochlehrerin kennengelernt...", meinte Clarie und lachte als die beiden Männer auf die Terrasse traten und die Besucher lachten.  
Offensichtlich hatte Linda nicht versäumt diese Geschichte zu erzählen.  
Owen rollte mit den Augen und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.  
Doch seine Laune hob sich in dem Augenblick als Claire wie selbstverständlich nach seinem Arm griff und ihn zu sich zog, um seine Wange zu küssen.  
Es fühlt sich gut an dieses normale Leben... denn du siehst wie glücklich es sie macht Grady.

Auch wenn Ryan und Linda scheinbar mit dem Talent eines Vorschlaghammers gesegnet, die Wiedersehensparty hatten größer ausfallen lassen als geplant, so war Owen letzten Endes doch ganz zufrieden damit, dass sie rübergekommen waren.  
Denn Claire und Linda verstanden sich auf Anhieb.  
Und nach dem 5. Bier war es ihm ziemlich egal, dass sie mit ihnen auf der Terrasse saßen und sich darüber unterhielten, wie toll sich die Nachbarschaft entwickelte.  
Er genoss das Wattegefühl, das sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete und die Empfindungen des Tages ein wenig relativierte.  
Clarie hatte den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und es hätte heimeliger nicht sein können, als sie sich ihn ihn kuschelte und Owen ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss aufs Haar drückte das nach einer Mischung aus exotischen Blumen und Vanille duftete.  
Dass Lindas Blick schon eine ganze Weile auf seinem hochgertuschten Ärmel seines hellen Shirts ruhte, bemerkte er erst, als aus ihr heraus platzte: "Wie kommt man zu solch interessanten Narben?"  
Owen erhob sich ein Stück aus seiner Sitzhaltung und schob den Ärmel herunter.  
Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass diese Bemerkung Claire wie ein Blitzschlag durchzuckte, denn sie wurde stocksteif und löste sich aus ihrer Zweisamkeit der zusammengeschobenen Sitzmöbel.  
"Entschuldige...", schob Linda dann hastig hinterher, als sie bemerkte, welche Reaktionen ihre Frage hervorgerufen hatte, " das war unhöflich." betreten blickte sie zu Boden.  
Ryan schaute etwas hilflos zu seiner Frau und dann wieder zu Owen: " Naja jeder hat so seine Geheimnisse, was... wir sollten es dabei belassen..." versuchte er die Situation zu retten.   
Doch in der Luft blieb eine merkwürdige Stimmung zurück.  
"Arbeitsunfall...", nuschelte Owen einsilbig mit schwerer Zunge und wünschte sich für den Moment, nicht so großzügig bei dem mitgebrachten Bier zugelangt zu haben.  
"Euer Job, von dem ihr immer noch nicht berichtet habt, wird immer interessanter. Bisher wissen wir bloß das ihr Kollegen wart... und das NICHT bei der Navy..." resümierte Ryan dann doch mit geweckter Neugier und wies auf Barry.  
"Das war ein Tier...oder?" kam es unvermittelt aus Lindas Mund und ihre Augen bekamen einen starren Blick, so als hätte sie eine Plötzliche Eingebung gehabt.

Barry grub seine Zähne in die Unterlippe.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund war die lockere Unterhaltung unter Nachbarn in ein Terrain abgedriftet, dass sie bisher geschickt umschifft hatten.  
"Schatz...lass es gut sein..." meinte Ryan beruhigend.  
"Ich habe das schon beim Kochen gesehen...", sagte sie dann aufgeregt.  
Owen kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte aus der Situation schlau zu werden.  
Er holte tief Luft und erhob sich nun aus seinem Stuhl.  
"Warum fragst du nicht?" meinte er dann und war froh, dass die Watte in seinem Kopf gnädigerweise für den Moment seinem klaren Verstand Platz machte.  
"...welches Tier hat dich derart verletzt?", kam sie postwendend seiner Aufforderung nach und ihre Stimme hatte eine Schärfe, die sie bisher noch nie von ihr zu hören bekommen hatten.  
"Linda, wir sollten..." warf Ryan ein und machte anstalten sich zu erheben und den Rollstuhl seiner Frau anzufassen, um ihn fortzuschieben.   
"Bleibt doch..." meinte Owen, " warum wollt ihr denn gerade JETZT gehen, wo es spannend wird..." er klang mehr als sarkastisch, " du hast Recht, es war ein Tier, vielleicht gefährlich, aber mit mehr Respekt im Leib, als jeder der sich auf dieser verdammten Naval Base befindet."  
"Entschuldige ich...ich bin zu weit gegangen..." stammelte Linda hilflos los.   
Es tat ihr leid ihn derart in die Enge getrieben zu haben, als sie es in seinen Augen erkannte.   
Sie waren so gefühlvoll und gleichzeitig ausdrucksstark, dass sein Blick sie vom ersten Augenblick an gefesselt hatte.   
Seine Person an sich, hatte sie erst Recht nicht losgelassen, als sie die Überbleibsel seiner Verletzungen entdeckt hatte.  
Oft hatte sie Ryan danach gefragt, "Weißt du tatsächlich nicht was ihm passiert ist? Oder willst du es mir nur wieder nicht sagen, um mich nicht aufzuregen? Ich hab es leid, immer in Watte gepackt zu werden!" doch seine Antworten waren wenig zufriedenstellend. Eigentlich wusste er nichts und er hatte ihr oft genug gesagt, dass es besser sei keine zu suchen.   
"Niemand hat so genau gesagt woher er kommt, aber es ist ein Fakt, dass er auf dem Gebiet mit den Mammals über den grünen Klee gelobt wird. Er muss schon was besonderes sein, wenn sie jemanden wieder zurücknehmen, den sie zuvor weggeschickt haben... und frag mich bitte nicht immer wohin. Denn das weiß ich immer noch nicht!" Die Base schien sich darüber auszuschweigen.   
Dafür würden sie sicher ihre Gründe haben und Ryan genügte das.   
Außerdem wollte er die zarte Bande dieser Bekanntschaft nicht sofort mit neugierigen Fragen überfrachten.   
Denn er mochte Grady wirklich.

"Warum denn...?", gab Owen dann gönnerhaft zurück,"... ihr seid doch alle so schön neugierig. Aber niemand von euch macht den Mund auf..." sagte er dann.   
Er klang aufgebracht, doch seine Stimmlage hatte immernoch den ruhigen Tonus, der sie so unverwechselbar machte, "... und ich soll bitte meinen auch halten. So sagt der Gute Beckinsale wenigstens. Damit keiner weiß woher wir drei wirklich kommen..." er spreizte einen Finger von der Hand, in der er seine Flasche hielt ab, und bedachte in einer einkreisenden Geste Barry und Claire, "... aber das ist nunmal ein Teil von mir. Wenn du es genau wissen willst: UNSER kleines Geheimnis heißt: Jurassic World und das hier..." und dann tippte er auf seinen Arm," war ein Velociraptor..." mit diesen Worten ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen, hob die Flasche an die Lippen und trank einen tiefen Schluck.  
Owen schien die Stille, die er unweigerlich erzeugt hatte einen Augenblick auszukosten, bis er dann mit gespieltem Vergnügen sagte: "Welches ist eures...? ", und mit seine grau - grünen Augen Lindas Blick fixierte.  
"Oweeen...", meinte Barry gedehnt, die Situation war ihm mehr als unangenehm, "... du hast vielleicht ein bisschen..."  
Owen wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung.  
"... was?! Zu viel getrunken?... Bestimmt sogar...", gab er zu und tickte vorsichtig mit seiner Flasche an Barrys an, "... Cheers..." dann lachte er und Barry ließ ebenfalls ein leises Lachen vernehmen.  
"...ja wir haben eins..." kam es unvermittelt aus Lindas Richtung und alle wandten die Köpfe inklusive ihrem Mann.  
"Du musst das nicht erzählen..." kam es nun von Claire, "... nicht wahr OWEN..." wandte sie sich an ihn und in ihren Augen scheinen kleine Blitze zu zucken.  
Doch er hielt ihrem Blick stand.  
"Ich wäre dafür..." gab er zurück und zwinkerte, ihr zu, bevor er den Kopf wandte "... das ist Wahrheit oder Pflicht für Erwachsene. Ohne den Pflichtteil..."  
Barry ließ ein schnaubend unterdrücktes Kichern vernehmen.

"Wir haben auch unsere Verletzungen Owen, und ich denke, du wirst am besten wissen, dass man NICHT alle Narben sehen kann. Und die sichtbaren sind nicht unbedingt alle so prägnant wie die deinen...jedoch dafür nicht weniger schmerzhaft..." begann Linda während Ryan nach ihrer Hand griff, " und wir haben die tiefsten davon mit dem Leben unserer Tochter bezahlt in einem Freizeitpark...."

"Madison geh nicht zu nah ran, es steht nicht umsonst dran, dass man Abstand halten soll..."  
Madison grinste unbekümmert und streckte die Hand aus.   
Sie war ganz knapp über der Wasseroberfläche.  
Linda beeilte sich über die Einstiegsplattform zu kommen, an der die Kanus anlegten auf denen man den künstlich angelegten, prähistorischen Fluss hinunterfahren konnte, um aus nächster Nähe seinem Forscherdrang nachzukommen.   
Der Führer ihrer Reisegruppe saß bereits in seinem Boot und hielt seine sechs Mitfahrer dazu an, sich zu beeilen, da die nächste Truppe bereits in der Wartezone drängelte.  
Es war hektisch und die Sonne brannte.  
Ryan packte Madison unter den Armen und hievte sie ins Boot. Während Linda nachstieg.  
"Leg bitte die Rettungsweste an Schatz.", bat sie und hielt ihr die blaue Sicherheitskleidung hin.  
Während Madison sich über den Rand des Kanus beugte.  
"Zurück ins Kanu! Keiner fasst ins Wasser!", blaffte der Guide und paddelte sein Kanu ein kleines Stück Flussaufwärts, um seine Gruppe zusammenzuhalten.  
"Meine Güte, der Kerl hat aber Spaß an seinem Job...", murmelte Ryan und nahm das Paddel auf.

Die Fahrt auf der spiegelglatten Oberfläche des Flusses begann ruhig.  
Über das Mobile Headset verbunden, quatschte der Tourguide seinen Sermon herunter, um der Truppe die Dinge zu erklären, die sie auf ihrem Weg Flussabwärts passierten.  
"Langweilig Daaad!", quengelte Madison und abermals beugte sie sich wieder über den Rand.  
"...ob da unten diese kleinen Fische sind... die... ich weiß nicht wie sie heißen..." murmelte Madison und ihre blonden Haare berührten fast die Wasseroberfläche.  
"...kommen wir nun zu den Stromschnellen... es ist wichtig, dass sie aufrecht im Boot sitzen bleiben und die Paddel einholen, wir paddeln erst wieder, wenn wir unten sind. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall dass sie kentern sollten, begeben sie sich bitte auf eine der Not Plattformen, wir kümmern uns darum, dass sie abgeholt werden...." quakte es aus dem Lautsprecher, " haben sie keine Angst... sie werden mich gleich nach der rasanten Fahrt wieder hören. Viel Spaß bei der Abkühlung!"

Das Wasser rauschte so laut, dass Linda brüllen musste, um Madison dazu zu bewegen sich aufrecht ins Boot zu setzen.   
Sie fühlte sich unwohl, als die Nussschale an dem Gehege der Pachycephalosaurier vorbei schlitterte.  
Es war als könne sie unter ihren Füßen die Steine spüren, an denen der Boden des Kanus kurz vorbei schrammte.  
Ryans Hand fasse nach ihr und es beruhigte sie ein wenig.  
"Wie in der Waschstraße..." lachte er.  
"Es macht mir Angst... rief sie in das Tosen hinein.

Dann krachte es laut und der geschuppte Körper platschte genau vor dem Kanu in den Fluß und die Plastikwanne drohte zu kenterte in einem Schlag!  
Der riesige Körper des Pachycephalosauriers wand sich herum, offenbar durch einen Artgenossen, der am Uferrand stand in den Flusslauf gedrängt, im Versuch wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
Erst jetzt hörte Linda Madisons Schrei..  
Sie ist aus dem Boot gefallen!!!

"Madisooon!!!" ihre eigene Stimme war schrill in ihrem Kopf.   
Als würde sie in eine leere Halle hineinrufen.  
Sie sah, wie ihre Tochter, der sich haltsuchend an das gekenterte Kanu klammerte, während sie selbst in dem Studel aus zappelndem Dinosaurierkörper und Flusswasser zuückblieb und sich das das Boot immer weiter schlitternd entfernte als sei es ein Plastikspielzeug.  
"Warum tut denn keiner etwas...?!"   
Sie schluckte dreckiges Wasser und es schmeckte abscheulich brackig in ihrem Mund.  
Linda musste zusehen, wie das blaue Kanu erneut wie ein Korken aus dem Wasser floppte und den im Wasser herumtreiben den Körper ihrer Tochter unter sich begrub.  
Ryan war ein guter Schwimmer.   
Er hatte schließlich täglich im Wasser zu tun.   
Mit kräftigen Schwimmzügen holte er das trudelnde Boot ein.  
Er würde sie daraus bekommen.   
Er würde sie retten.  
Der andere Pachycephalosaurus machte einen Satz ins Wasser, sein gewaltiger Fuß landete auf ihrem Bein.  
Dann hüllte dunkle Nacht sie ein.

"Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich in einem Krankenhaus." pflückte Lindas resignierte Stimme ihre Geschichte aus den Köpfen ihrer Zuhörer, in die Gegenwart des ruhigen Frühsommerabends, "... ich spürte meine Beine nicht mehr, mein Mann saß neben meinem Bett und ich konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen, dass etwas unasusprechnliches unser Leben für immer verändert hatte..."

Eine erdrückende Stille trat ein und Claire lief ein eisiger Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken.  
Ich weiß nichts von einem solchen Vorfall  
Ryan streichelte Linda vorsichtig die Hand, während diese mit der Anderen über das Gesicht wischte.  
"Ich habe versucht das Boot festzuhalten. Aber die Strömung war zu stark. Leider bin ich hängengeblieben und das verflixte Ding hat nicht nur diesen Teil von mir mitgenommen..."  
Er hielt die Hand hoch, an der ein Finger fehlte, "... sie haben Madison am Ende der Stromschnellen geborgen..." sagte er und seine Stimme klang bitter.  
"Du siehst... Owen, du bist nicht der Einzige mit einer Vergangenheit in Jurassic World. Aber vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, warum Beckinsale nicht wollte, dass du davon erzählst. Manche Dinge bleiben besser ungesagt. Dennoch bin ich froh, dass du so ehrlich warst. Als Claire heute mittag ankam, habe ich es gewusst...", gab Linda zu und es schien so, als habe sie ihre bitteren Erinnerungen übersprungen und sei wieder völlig in der Gegenwart angekommen.  
"Aber ich... ich weiß nichts von einem derartigen Unfall..." keuchte Clarie, die immer noch damit Rang ihre innere Fassung wiederzuerlangen.  
Irgendwie fühlt es sich an,als hätte dir jemand das Privileg abgesprochen, als einzige einen Versehrtenschicksal mit Jurassic World zu teilen, Claire... und es reißt dich hin und her zwischen Mitleid und dem Gefühl davonlaufen zu wollen --! Scheißgefühl! --- War es unter deiner Verantwortung und du hast es nur ... verdrängt?  
Linda lächelte ein unergründliches Lächeln.  
"Ich kenne dich lediglich aus den Medien. Wenn man selbst ein Schicksal mit diesen Park verbindet, hört man genau hin wenn die Nachrichten über einen weiteren berichten..." erklärte sie.  
Owen, der seine Hand in Claires Rücken gelegt hatte fühlte ihre Anspannung. Er wusste genau, dass sie bereits dabei war in ihrem Kopf nach einer Verantwortung zu suchen.  
"... allerdings... war das vor 8 Jahren... die Parkleitung hatte damals ein Verwandter von Hammond... Er hat sie schnell abgegeben."  
Owen erhob sich und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Haus, um kurz darauf zurückzukehren.  
Er trug etwas in seiner Hand das er Linda dann hinhielt.  
Es war die Schneekugel mit der Dinosaurier Szene.   
Wenn sich der ganze Flitter und Schneekram abgesetzt hatte, entblößte sie ganz unten auf dem Sockel, auf dem die Tiere standen, ein Emblem: JURASSIC WORLD.   
Es war ihm erst aufgefallen, als er sie eine Weile angesehen hatte. Es war ebenso zu erkennen wenn man sie auf dem Kopf hielt. So dass man an der Unterseite mit krakeliger Schrift gezeichnet einen Namen erkennen konnte:   
MADISON  
"Schöne Grüße von eurem ehemaligen Dachboden...", murmelte er.  
Ryan seufzte geschlagen, "Ja du schlaues Krokoshirt. Es ist nicht unbedingt ein Rollstuhlgerechtes Haus. Wie Du vielleicht bemerkt hast...und außerdem fühlt es sich nach alledem besser an, wenn man es als Gast betritt..."  
"... es ist auffällig, wenn man ohne zu Fragen das Bad findet..." sagte Owen und griff nach einem weiteren Bier und reichte es Ryan, "... dieser Park findet uns überall..." sagte er dann mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln und öffnete sich selbst eine weitere Flasche.


	31. ***Wie in alten Zeiten***

"Mein Güte Brittany, ich brauche das Geld - meine Karre ist echt am Ende ist mir doch egal, was das für eine Veranstaltung ist." zischte Katherine und versuchte Brittany den Flyer wieder aus der Hand zu rupfen.   
Doch Katherines Freundin machte einen gekonnten Schlenker und fuchtelte mit dem Faltblatt herum auf dem zu lesen war:

Kitsap Bangor Summer Camp / Wir sind mehr als nur die Navy!  
Betreuer/Helfer gesucht

Wir bieten: Vollverpflegung/ Bei Entgeltvergütung 

 

"Die Militärbasis Kitsap Bangor heißt sie Willkommen. Die Naval Base öffnet im Rahmen eines Schnuppercamps, die Pforten für junge Besucher. Kids im Alter von 8 bis 12 lernen unsere tierischen Helfer kennen! Zelten, Campen und Spaß haben.  
Sie können mit ihrer Arbeit ein Projekt mit Zukunft unterstützen. Wir freuen uns auf ihren Anruf....." las sie laut vor, "... Kat... bist du sicher?" dann legte sie das Papier zur Seite und lachte.  
"Warum denn nicht? Du weißt, dass ich ein guter Babysitter bin. Wenn das besser laufen würde, müsste ich mir darüber keine Gedanken machen." entgegnete sie trotzig und ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.  
"Daran habe ich keine Zweifel die Kids werden dich lieben - denn das liegt dir wirklich - aber ich bin sicher, dass du schon gelesen hast WO das Ganze ist... und ich habe irgendwie Bedenken, dass DAS eher der Grund ist, als das fehlende Geld..." appellierte Brittany.  
Katherine schnaufte und fasste wieder nach dem Flyer.  
"Es ist nur ein Wochenende...", entgegnete sie.  
"Wie bist du überhaupt genau DAZU gekommen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass das gerade um die Ecke liegt..."  
"Es lag bei Lindsay in der Küche, ich hab es mit den Altpapier wegräumen wollen... Werbepost ... Navy - Kram..." murmelte sie, " außerdem weiß ich gar nicht ob er an diesem Wochenende überhaupt dort ist. Seine Freundin wird in ein paar Wochen entbinden und ich weiß von seiner Mum, dass er an den Wochenenden oft nach Costa Rica fliegt...."  
Brittany seufzte: "Du bist eindeutig zu oft in dieser Familie. Das ist nicht gut für dich..."  
"Das ist nunmal einer MEINER Jos... ich bin dankbar, dass sie mir diesen gelassen haben..."  
Katherine erhob sich und ging zur Anrichte um ihr Handy zu holen.  
"Er weiß außerdem, dass ich mich für diesen Job gemeldet hab..."

 

Katherine schreibt: Zufällig drauf gestoßen und angemeldet, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja ;-)  
-darunter war ein Foto des Flyers zu sehen -

Seine Antwort hatte wie so oft ewig gedauert.

Owen schreibt: Na dann viel Vergnügen. Damit habe ich nichts zu tun. Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich an diesem Wochenende da bin ;-)

Dabei hatte sie es dann belassen.  
Tatsächlich war ihr wirklich erst aufgefallen, dass es sie vielleicht in Owens Nähe bringen würde, als sie die Nummer gewählt und zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit ausgesprochen aus dem Mund eines Fremden die Worte "Naval Base"  
hörte.  
Katherine hatte lange wach gelegen und überlegt, ob es gut war zu etwas derartigem gewissermaßen zurück zu kehren, als wären es die alten Zeiten.  
Auch wenn es nicht dieselbe Base war. 

Eine Zeit, in der sie ihn noch dort in seinem winzigen Zimmer, dass er in Seattle bewohnte, besucht hatte.   
Sie war so lange unbeschwert gewesen, bis zu dem einen Abend kurz vor ihrer Abreise zu Silvester:  
Sie hatten sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht sich wieder anzuziehen, nachdem sie sowieso den ganzen freien Tag im Bett verbracht hatten.  
Eigentlich wollte Katherine nicht, dass diese Erinnerungen sich in ihren Kopf zurück bohrten, doch es fühlte sich an, wie ein Aufzug nach unten, den man nicht aufhalten konnte....  
...Sie hatte sich erst gegen Abend der Schlafstatt entzogen, um sich doch mal unter die Dusche zu stellen und auf dem Weg dorthin, war sie ans Fenster getreten und hatte aus dem Hochbau auf die Straße geblickt und den Uniformierten zugesehen, wie sie Fahrzeuge beluden, so lange bis jemand einen Blick zu ihr nach oben warf und sie grinsend den Vorhang wieder zugezogen hatte.  
Owen schien es bemerkt zu haben.  
"Hey komm vom Fenster weg, ICH will dich ansehen... nicht meine Kollegen..." hatte er gelacht und aufs Bett getippt, auf dem er sich halb aufgerichtet hatte, nur halbherzig von seiner Bettdecke bedeckt.  
Sie hatte diese Stimme an ihm geliebt, wenn sie so klang : Rau und dunkel, auf anziehende Weise erschöpft von der Aktivität, der sie sich den ganzen Tag lang hingegeben hatten.  
...und doch war sie zum Schrank getappt und hatte die Tür aufgerupft.  
"Ich werde jetzt mal duschen gehen Lt. Grady..."  
Er hatte eine theatralische Schnute gemacht.  
"Vielleicht erlaube ich dir mitzukommen..." hatte sie gegrinst und auf der Suche nach einem Handtuch, war ihr Blick in den Schrank und auf die SEAL - Uniform gefallen, die ganz unten bereit lag.  
Inklusive dem Helm, den sie dann hervorgezogen hatte.

Sie fuhr mit dem Gefühl aus dem Schlaf hoch, als hielte sie den Helm immer noch fassungslos in den Händen.  
Ihr Atem ging hastig ein und aus  
"Das muss aufhören verdammt..." murmelte sie und warf die Bettdecke beiseite.  
Sie stand auf und versuchte mit dem Öffnen ihres eigenen Kleiderschranks die Erinnerung zu kompensieren.  
"Campingausrüstung Kat! Du ziehst das jetzt durch und gut ist!" Mit diesen Worten an sich selbst, zerrte sie ihren Schlafsack und die restliche Campingausrüstung vom Schrankboden ins schummrige Licht ihres Schlafzimmers.  
Doch auch diese war an lästige Erinnerungen gekettet, die sie einfach nicht in Ruhe ließen:

Natürlich waren sie zum Hiking gefahren. Er liebte das draußen sein.   
Lagerfeuer und Schlafen im Zelt...  
...Diese eigensinnige Art von Romantik, wenn er seine Gitarre ausgepackt hatte, wie die jüngere und wesentlich hübschere Version eines Bob Dylan.  
...und mit einer wesentlich anziehenderern Stimme....

Das konnte er wirklich gut.   
Er hatte sie alle damit eingelullt, in den bierseligen Schlaf einer sternenklaren Nacht unter freiem Himmel, auf die ein feuchtkalter Morgen im Nebel folgte.  
Irgendwie war die Truppe seit ihrer Trennung nie wieder auf die Idee gekommen gemeinsam zum Zelten zu fahren.  
Es war, als wäre der Motor dafür abhanden gekommen.

Eigentlich ist es ja auch gut so.   
Nur ob es gut ist, dass mit einem Jugendcamp ausgerechnet an SEINER Base kompensieren zu wollen, dass wird sich noch zeigen!  
"Da kann ich ja nun auch nichts für.... er ist informiert und mir ist das egal. Ich muss endlich mal Kohle herbeischaffen, weil ich ein neues Auto brauche..." redete sie mit sich selbst und warf den Stapel, den sie zusammen gekramt hatte auf ihren Esstisch.  
Dann entferne endlich diese Erinnerungen aus deinem Kopf, damit sie dir nicht länger weh tun. Wenn es so egal ist!

 

"Es ist das komplette Feiertagswochenende Mrs. Graham..." informierte sie die nette Frau in Uniform und reichte ihr einen Umschlag über den Tresen, " ihre Tickets...die Naval Base ist ihnen wirklich Dankbar für ihren Einsatz... sie könnten darüber nachdenken, ob es nicht etwas wäre, dass sie...."  
"Schon gut..." unterbrach Katherine sie mit einem Lächeln, "... mein Bedarf ist dahingehend für alle Zeiten gedeckt. Ich brauche lediglich die Kohle von diesem Wochenende..." Damit nickte sie nach draußen zu ihrer Klapperkiste.  
Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der freundlichen Dame fror ein.  
"Okay...sie werden am Flughafen abgeholt...", sagte sie dann sachlich, " ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Anreise..."


	32. Eyes on me

Kalter Sommerregen hatte die Planken am Steg rutschig gemacht und es hatte immernoch nicht aufgehört.  
Um seine Stiefel davor zu schützen nicht voll zu laufen, hatte Owen sein Regencape über seine Sachen gelegt und war in seinem kurzen Neoprensuit in das Wasser geklettert.  
Rashida war inzwischen tatsächlich so weit zur Mitarbeit bereit, dass er es heute wagen wollte sie dazu zu bringen, in die Transportmatte zu gleiten.  
Es schien, als müsse sie eine innere Barriere durchbrechen und Owen war wild entschlossen, ihr das zu ermöglichen, nachdem er so hart für sie gekämpft hatte.  
Sie erledigte ihre Aufgaben gewissenhaft. Brachte Haken und Ösen an, öffnete Schlösser und pickte Übungsteile vom Meeresboden auf mit der Präzision eines Uhrwerks. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war sie nicht bereit dies in der großen weiten Welt tun zu wollen. Denn ein Transport war nach wie vor unmöglich.  
Owen titschte sachte auf die Wasseroberfläche um sie zu sich zu rufen.  
Es dauerte bloß einen winzigen Atemzug lang, bis der große glatte Körper an seiner Seite erschien.  
Sein Kopf nickte zu der bereitgelegten Gummimatte auf dem Stegrand und als Rashaida seinem Blick folgte, schien sie wahrzunehmen, was sein Ansinnen war und sie war sofort im Begriff wieder auf Tauchstation zu gehen.  
"Hiiiergeblieben..."  
Seine Stimme war leise und beruhigend, was den Tümmler scheinbar davon überzeugte doch noch zu bleiben.  
"...schau es dir wenigstens mal an..."  
Sie kam zurück aber ihr Blick blieb irgendwie skeptisch. Soweit man das einem Meeressäuger zusprechen konnte.  
Er schwamm zum Rand des Stegs während der Regen unermüdlich auf sie hernieder prasselte, was die ganze Sache nicht gerade einfacher gestaltete.  
Rashida hatte lange den Leckerbissen entbehren müssen, den Owen jetzt auf dem Rand des Verhassten Arbeitsmaterials aufgelegt hatte und ihn mit zwei Fingern locker festhielt. Doch ihr Verlangen war so groß, dass sie nun doch näher schwamm und protestvoll quietschte, als der sich nicht die Mühe machte, es ihr zu erleichtern diesen zu erhaschen, sondern ihn erbarmungslos einfach dort festhielt ohne ihn auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.  
"Komm, wenn du ihn dir von da holst lasse ich dich für heute in Ruhe..." lockte er sie und nickte aufmunternd.  
Eine weitere Windböe trieb den nasskalten Regen über die Bucht und für einen Augenblick konnte Owen nicht Recht den Unterschied zwischen Wasseroberfläche und Regentropfen ausmachen.  
Rashida war schlau diesen Moment auszunutzen, als er sich mit der einen Hand über das Gesicht fuhr, stupste sie unter die andere Hand, die den Leckerbissen hielt und dieser rutschte über das glitschige Gummi in den Basin.  
Die Delfindame schnappte danach und tauchte in die Tiefe.  
"Verdammt!" Owen prustete gegen die Wassertropfen. Er konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie einige Meter entfernt wieder auftauchte und keckernd rückwärts durchs Wasser glitt, "... du lachst mich aus.... ich weiß das..." fluchte er halb ernst und schwamm zum Ausstieg, "... eigentlich bist zu zu schlau für das hier... denn du weißt schon warum du das hier nicht machst..." murmelte er vor sich hin. Packte mit einem beherzten Griff das Geländer und zog sich an Land.  
Erst als er oben auf die Plattform kletterte, erkannte er eine Gestalt, die mit einem schwarzen Regenschirm und in ein olivgrünes Regencape gehüllt, über die Planken gegen den Wind auf ihn zuwankte.   
"Lt. Grady...." rief sie und war in dem Moment bei ihm, als er sich aufrichtete.  
"Sullivan..."nuschelte Owen, "...ich meine Lt.Cdr. KELLY SULLIVAN ..." sagte er dann spöttisch, "... sie haben wohl an meinen freien Tagen auch nichts besseres zu tun, als mich jedes Mal hierher zu verfolgen, oder...?"  
Sie räusperte sich umständlich und schien ihn mit ihrem Schirm vor dem Regen schützen zu wollen, als sie diesen ein wenig nach vorn neigte.  
Owen zwinkerte und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten, "... echt jetzt... haben sie Angst, dass ich nass werde...?" fragte er, blickte dann nach oben und zwinkerte erneut.  
An ihrer veränderten Gesichtsfarbe erkannte er, dass er sie bereits wieder gegen sich aufgebracht hatte.   
Es war irgendwie wie ein Reflex sobald sie auftauchte.  
"Ich möchte sie in meinem Büro sehen." verlangte sie.  
"JETZT?!" Owen deutete auf sich, so als wäre es nötig, sie auf das offensichtliche hinzuweisen.  
"Gehen wir..." gab sie stattdessen zurück und Schritt voran.  
Während Owen gerade noch schaffte sein Klamottenbündel vom Steg zu raffen, bevor sie die Planken hinunter gegangen war.

Kurz bevor die Beiden das Hauptgebäude betraten, blieb Owen an der obersten Stufe zur Baracke, die einzelnen Büros beherbergte, stehen und zerrte seine Stiefel ans Tageslicht.  
Sullivan blieb missmutig neben ihm stehen und beobachtete, wie er die Schnürsenkel lockerte um hineinzuschlüpfen.  
Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, gab er ein unfreiwillig komisches Bild ab, wie er dort stand in seinem kurzen Tauchanzug und den Army - Standard Stiefeln, doch Sullivan blickte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen an, ohne ihre Mine weiter zu verziehen.  
Er raffte sein Bündel wieder unter den Arm.  
"Der nasse Hund möchte ja nicht den teuren Teppich ruinieren..." meinte er flapsig.  
Sullivan schloss den Regenschirm und stellte ihn neben der Tür ab.  
Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern drückte die Klinke herunter und nickte ihm energisch zu, um ihm damit anzuzeigen, dass er ihr zu folgen hatte.  
"Danke Lt. Grady wie nett von ihnen..." murmelte Owen, "...irgendwas in der Art hätte man jetzt sagen können...", doch als er ihren kalten Blick auffing schickte er lediglich ein : "... okay, es macht nur Sinn, wenn man es auch selber NETT meint..."  
Mit einem scheppernden Knall rumste die schwere Tür ins Schloss und mit ihr verschluckte sie das Geräusch des prasselnden Regens, als habe man einen Aus - Knopf gedrückt.  
"Nett ist ja nun nicht gerade ihre Kernkompetenz..." stichelte er weiter.   
Er konnte es nicht lassen, diese aufgeblasene Etikettenreiterin zu sticheln, und registrierte mit Wohlwollen ihr leichtes Ausschnauben.   
Mehr Reaktion auf seine Flachserreien schien sie sich nicht zugestehen zu wollen.  
Forschen Schrittes ging sie den Gang entlang und steuerte auf eine der weißen Türen zu , an der ihr Name in schwarzen Buchstaben zu lesen war.   
Erneut drückte sie die Klinke und richtete nun nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit das Wort an ihn:   
"Nach ihnen Lieutenant...", dann ließ sie ihn eintreten und folgte ihm.

Ihr Büro war nüchtern eingerichtet, an der Wand hing eine Weltkarte und auf einem darunter befindlichen Regal, standen Modelle einiger Militärfahrzeuge.  
Auf dem einfachen Holzschreibtisch war nicht einmal ein Familien Foto, sondern bloß ein Behälter mit wenigen Kugelschreibern und eine blütenweiße Schreibtischunterlage.   
Kein Gekritzel auf dem Block, keine leere Kaffeetasse, nicht einmal ein Radiergummi belebte das Bild.  
Selbst Claire hatte ein Bild von Karen und den Jungs auf dem Schreibtisch stehen gehabt, auch wenn er sonst ähnlich aufgeräumt war.   
Doch Owen erinnert sich, dass ihre Schreibtischunterlage wenigstens manchmal eine jener wenigen Langeweilsstriche aufgewiesen hatte, wie man sie bei einem langen, langweiligen Telefonat macht.  
Es waren Kreise und Quadrate gewesen, denen sie durch perspektivische Striche mehr Tiefe zu geben versucht hatte.  
Selbst heute kritzelte sie hin und wieder solche Motive auf bemalbare Unterlagen, wenn sie telefonierte.  
Sullivan ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und wies auf einen Stuhl davor.  
"Nehmen sie Platz..."  
Owen blickte an sich herunter und meinte dann: "Danke. Ich bin nass und stehe deshalb lieber. Sonst ruiniere ich noch ihre Möbel. Könnten sie mir jetzt bitte sagen, was dieses förmliche Geplänkel soll? Das ich nicht einmal Zeit hatte, mir etwas trockenes anzuziehen.  
"Ich hasse es zu warten, Lt. Grady, mehr nicht." gab sie dann zurück und grinste breit.  
"Oh..." kam es über Owens Lippen und eine leise Wut wallte in ihm auf, "...okay...das.. ehm... okay..."  
Er holte tief Luft, zippte den Reißverschluss seines Suits herunter, schlüpfte aus dem oberen Teil und wühlte aus dem Klamottenberg seinen Sweater, den er sich dann über den Kopf zog.  
"Soviel Zeit muss sein..."brummelte er unwirsch und fuhr fordernd fort, "...und?"  
Sullivan zog eine Schreibtischschublade auf und zerrte ein Hängeregister vor.  
"Ich weiß nicht ob ihnen bewusst ist Lt. Grady, dass sie in der Navy ein gewisses Ansehen vertreten..." begann sie und klappte die Registermappe auf.  
Owen verdrehte die Augen.  
"...und das bestimmte ... nennen wir es VORGESCHICHTEN gewisse Folgen haben können..." sie blätterte in ein paar Papieren und hatte offensichtlich gefunden wonach sie suchte.  
"...was für eine Vorgeschichte meinen sie denn - Jurassic World? Das ich für INGen mit den Raptoren auf Militär Ebene geforscht habe, wissen sie doch. Jurassic World ist nunmal ein Teil meines Lebenslaufes."  
Und ja, es gibt Tage an denen ich es noch mehr vermisse als sonst!   
"Ich rede nicht vom offensichtlichen Grady..." und mit diesen Worten patschte sie ein paar Fotos auf den Tisch. Eines davon zeigte einen feist grinsenden Horant Dawson in voller Uniform, darunter waren Bilder von einem Metriacanthosaurus, der tot auf einem Laster abtransportiert wurde, so wie eines, dass ihn selbst auf der Farm zeigte, wie er im Paddock auf dem Boden hockte, um der Bestie zu entkommen.   
Es war aus einer offensichtlich sehr großen Entfernung nah herangeholt worden.

Owen rutsche für einen Augenblick die Farbe aus dem Gesicht  
Worauf will sie überhaupt hinaus?   
Das Gesicht von Dawson wiedersehen zu müssen, wenn auch nur auf einem Foto, ließ seinen Puls unwillkürlich schneller schlagen.  
Er setzte eine Pokermine auf.  
"Sondern..?", er fügte dem ein gelangweiltes Seufzen hinzu und versuchte unbeteiligt zu wirken.  
"Man hält hier große Stücke auf sie und ihre Fähigkeiten. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich das nicht tue, aber ich sehe DAS hier..."und damit tippte sie auf die Fotos, ".. und das ist die Spitze ihres verdammten Eisbergs, und wenn sie mir noch weiter auf den Keks gehen, dann...."  
In diesem Augenblick sprang vorwarungslos die Tür auf und Ryan betrat wie ein Wirbelwind den Raum.  
Auch er war offensichtlich durch den Regen gelaufen, denn er triefte.  
"Lt.Crd. Sullivan..." meinte er räuspernd, als er schließlich im Zimmer zum Stillstand gekommen war und grüßte kurz.  
"Bennett ich.... sehen sie nicht das...", stammelte sie los und schlug rasch die Akte zu.  
Owen schaute seinen Nachbarn ein paar Atemzüge lang an und er wusste nicht, ob er es gut finden sollte oder nicht, dass er diese Unterhaltung unterbrach.  
"Entschuldigen sie Lt.Crd. Ich.. es ist..echt wichtig...weil das Sommercamp..." begann er und erst jetzt musterte er Owens Aufzug bewusst.  
Owen schob vorsichtig die Hände in die Kängurutasche seines Hoodies.  
"Lt. Bennett, sie gehen mir mit Verlaub ziemlich auf den Geist mit ihrem dämlichen Sommercamp, als wäre die Navy ein Kindergarten, ich..."  
"Es ist wichtig..." beharrte er.  
"Was denn?" schnaubte sie und kam nicht umhin, Owen einen vielsagenden Blick zu zu werfen.  
"Kaufmann ist ausgefallen, mir fehlt ein Betreuer... Es ist unbedingt wichtig, dass ein Delfin Führer dabei ist, weil wir schon genug bei den Seelöwen haben..."  
"Wissen sie was Bennett? Ich habe hier den perfekten Mann für ihren Hokuspokus!" damit wies sie genervt auf Owen, der verdutzt die Augen aufriss.  
"Lt.Grady wird sicher Spaß daran haben, seinen nutzlosen Delfin in ein Planschbecken voller Kinder zu werfen, nicht wahr GRADY?!"   
Als sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, tippte sie vorsichtig auf das geschlossene Aktenpapier.  
"Ich ähm, bin an diesem Wochenende in Costa..." begann er vorsichtig.  
"JETZT nicht mehr. Lassen sie ihr Fräulein von mir aus einfliegen. Sie werden die Kinderbetreuung hier mit ihrem Kollegen machen und jetzt verlassen sie mein Büro und mich mit diesem Unfug in Frieden!" grollte sie und öffnete nun wieder ihre Bürotür.  
"Sullivan...",begann Owen hilflos doch Kelly Sullivan funkelte ihn an und trat so nah an ihn heran, dass nur er hören konnte was sie zu ihm sagte: "... wagen sie es nicht, mich noch mehr gegen sie aufzubringen GRADY! Sie können nicht alle Geschehnisse so gut vertuschen, wie die, die die Presse von Isla Nublar kennt! Ich weiß, dass sie verantwortlich für das Verschwinden von Dawson sind. Und zwingen sie mich bitte nicht herauszufinden INWIEFERN! Sonst sorge ich dafür, dass sie keinen Fuß mehr auf ein Militärgelände setzen werden!"

Owen holte tief Luft und folgte Ryan auf den Flur, als Sullivan die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.  
"Mann die hat es ja auf dich abgesehen..." meinte Ryan sorglos, " aber umso besser, ich hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass du es bist, den sie mir zuteilt.... denn es gibt da noch was..."  
In Owens Kopf rasten die Gedanken und doch versuchte er sich auf sein Gegenüber zu konzentrieren.  
Wie zum Teufel ist diese Frau an die Informationen gelangt? Und kann sie denn wirklich etwas damit anfangen? Oder blufft sie nur?  
"Ryan ich habe wirklich..." begann er, doch Ryan unterbrach ihn sofort.  
"Ich muss auch noch, bis wir die Zelte aufstellen, die Helfer für zwei Nächte unterbringen, kannst du nicht zwei von ihnen solange in deinem Gästezimmer übernachten lassen?" er schien völlig in seinem Element.  
"Habe ich eine Wahl?", gab sich Owen seufzend geschlagen.  
Im Augenblick war es ihm eigentlich völlig egal, was Ryan mit dem Sommercamp plante, oder oder auch nicht und wer wo eine Unterkunft benötigte.   
Was ihn viel mehr beschäftigte war: Wie erkläre ich Claire, dass ich an diesem Wochenende nicht nach Costa Rica fliegen kann?, "...hier macht doch jeder mit mir was er will, von mir aus lass das ganze Camp in mein Haus einziehen, ich schlafe dann bei meinem Delfin!" antwortete er mürrisch und stapfte schnellen Schrittes durch den anhaltenden Regen zurück zum Steg, wo er seinen Wagen geparkt hatte.

Als er den Schlüssel ins Schloss schob bemerkte er, dass Ryan direkt hinter ihm stand.  
"WAS?!" fragte Owen ungehalten und das Wasser aus seinem Haar, dass an seinem Kopf pappte wie angeklebt, lief ihm über das Gesicht.  
"Nimmst du mich mit? Ich bin ohne Fahrzeug da..."  
Owen verdrehte die Augen und rupfte fahrig die Tür seines Dienstwagens auf und nickte zur Beifahrertür.  
Ohne darauf zu achten, den Sitz mit dem Neoprenanzug anzufeuchten, startete er den Wagen und reihte sich schweigend in den Verkehr ein.  
"Ich hätte auch gewartet, bis du dich umgezogen..." begann Ryan, doch Owen unterbrach ihn: "Lieber nicht, wer weiß wieviele Jobs ich dann noch ungewollt aufs Auge gedrückt bekomme... Mann!"  
Er war wirklich sauer.  
"Interessiert es eigentlich irgendjemanden, dass ich auch Pläne habe?" Er bog in ihre Wohnstraße ein.  
"Ich weiß, dass es beschwerlich ist für Claire jetzt zu fliegen. Wenn es nicht geht, hau ich die Woche für dich raus, oder du kannst gleich bleiben, bis die Zwillinge da sind...Ich krieg das hin..."  
Owen ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben vernehmen: " Pfff... wie willst du das denn anstellen...?"

Als er auf die letzten beiden Wohnhäuser zusteuerte, waren durch den Regenschleier zwei Personen zu erkennen, die mit Reisetaschen etwas verloren zwischen den beiden angrenzenden Grundstücken standen und unter einen Schirm zusammengedrängt auf ein Papier starrten, als würden sie nach etwas suchen.  
"Wer sind die denn?" brummelte Owen und parkte das Fahrzeug in der Einfahrt vor seinem Haus.  
"Besucher..." murmelte Ryan und klang dabei sehr kleinlaut.  
Owen starrte ihn an.  
Doch Ryan ignorierte ihn und huschte aus dem Fahrzeug auf die beiden Gestalten zu.  
Owen betrachtete durch den Rückspiegel, wie er mit ihnen sprach und sie dann im Schlepptau hatte, als er zu ihm zurückkehrte, während er ausgestieg.

Als die Zwei klar zu erkennen waren, wurde Owen bewusst, dass es immer noch etwas gab, das einen beschissenen Tag zu toppen wusste, als Ryan sagte: " Das ist Lt. Owen Grady, er wird euch netterweise für die zwei Tage in seinem Haus unterbringen..." er holte Luft und machte eine ausladende Geste: "Das sind Travis und Katherine..." stellte er die Beiden mit einem schiefen Lächeln vor registrierte nicht, dass die Mine seines Gegenübers zu Stein wurde.


	33. Like a rolling Stone

"Das ist wirklich nett Lieutenant..." meinte Travis beflissen und schüttelte Owens Hand.  
Owen nickte und konnte seine Augen nicht von Katherine wenden, die seinen Blicken gekonnt auswich.  
"Ich wusste bis vor ein paar Augenblicken garnicht WIE NETT ich wirklich bin..." knirschte Owen und blickte dann feindselig seinen Nachbarn an.  
Ryan fasste Owen am Arm und zog ihn außer Hörweite der Anderen.  
"Entschuldige, wenn Kaufmann nicht ausgefallen wäre, hätte ich dich in Ruhe gelassen, glaub mir. Ich hätte sie auch bei uns untergebracht, wenn nicht die anderen Drei die es noch zu beherbergen gilt, ausgerechnet mit meiner Frau verwandt wären...Linda liebt dieses Projekt..." zischte er.  
"Ich tausche deinen Platz bei euch...", brummelte Owen sarkastisch, "...du kennst dich im Haus ja bestens aus. Das dürfte kein Problem sein, oder?"  
Ryan stöhnte und schob Owen zurück zu seinen unfreiwilligen Gästen.  
Woher soll er auch wissen, was er mir da eingebrockt hat? Wahrscheinlich ist es besser - ich behalte das vorerst für mich.  
GANZ für MICH - Es wird schwer genug sein Claire zu verkünden, dass ich an diesem Wochenende hier bleiben muss! 

Travis und Katherine tippelten zaghaft ins innere des Hauses, als Owen die Tür geöffnet hatte.   
Er ließ seine Tasche geräuschvoll neben sich auf den Boden knallen.  
"Also, ich war nicht vorbereitet und... deswegen habe ich auch nicht wirklich ein Gästezimmer..." murmelte er nachdenklich, "... das ist leider voll bis unters Dach mit Sachen die wir noch wegräumen müssen..."  
Er dachte an das Zimmer, das er mit Claire in den letzten Monaten zum Abstellraum avanciert hatte, weil sie, wann immer es ging, im Haus herum räumten, um einen Teil von Claires Sachen hier unterzubringen und gleichzeitig im oberen Stockwerk ein Zimmer für die Zwillinge herzurichten.  
Es war so gut wie fertig und Claire hätte am liebsten einen Innenarchitekten beauftragt, der es perfekt machte.  
Sie hatten lange darum gestritten, bis Owen es geschafft hatte, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es gut war, sich selbst darum zu kümmern, weil es sich so um Längen besser für ihn anfühlte.  
"Also mir reicht auch einfach nur ein trockener Schlafplatz wo ich meine Isomatte ausbreiten kann..." meinte Travis entspannt und wies auf seinen Rucksack.  
"Couch im Wohnzimmer?" schlug Owen wortkarg vor und wies mit dem Finger dorthin.  
"Perfekt..." Travis schulterte seinen Rucksack und trug ihn zu dem angewiesenen Platz.  
"...und DU...?" knurrte Owen sie an.  
Erst jetzt blickte Katherine ihm das erste Mal in die Augen, was sie leicht zusammenzucken ließ.  
Sie hob ein wenigs hilflos die Schultern.  
"So ein Zufall..hm?", nuschelte sie.  
"Wohl eher ein Katastrophenfall...", er stöhnte tief, " soviele Zufälle gibt es nicht..."  
Katherine wich seinem Blick erneut aus, "Als ich mich beworben habe, habe ich nicht an soetwas gedacht glaub mir. Das sage ich auch gerne deinem Rotschopf. Falls das Ärger geben sollte..."  
"Wie überaus nett von dir. Das lässt du besser. Es reicht, wenn sie mir den Kopf abreißt, weil ich wegen dieser Sommercampscheiße hier festsitze. Ich weiß gerade echt nicht was ich schlimmer finden soll..."  
Er fuhr sich raufend durch die Haare und blickte sich ratsuchend im Haus um.  
"Ich kann dich wohl nicht zu dem Pfadfinder auf die Couch packen..?" flachste er und blickte ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Travis vor der Terrassentüre stand und hinaus in den Regen blickte.  
"Ich kann wohl kaum Ansprüche stellen. Wenn du das also für richtig hältst, dann..." begann sie gequält und Owen bemerkte, dass es auch ihr unangenehm war, dass alles eine derartige Wendung genommen hatte.  
"Du kannst das Schlafzimmer haben, ich finde schon einen Platz..." begann er sich geschlagen gebend.  
"Oh neinneinnein... DAS mache ich NICHT... dann lieber im Regen..." wehrte sie heftig ab und bewegte ihre feingliedrigen Hände, als wollte sie etwas glatt streichen.  
Owen blickte sie etwas ratlos an.  
"Hör mal du bescheuerter Kerl. Wenn du ausgerechnet MICH in EUREM Schlafzimmer unterbringst, weiß ich, dass mein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hat und das könnte ich ihr nicht mal übel nehmen..."  
Owen gab einen leisen Zornesschrei von sich, der Travis dazu brachte sich umzuwenden.  
"Mrach mir egal.... macht doch was ihr wollt..." fauchte er dann, rupfte eine Tür von dem Wandschrank unter der Treppe auf und zerrte eine große Sporttasche heraus.   
Anschließend stieg er hinter der Tür aus dem unteren Teil seines Neoprenanzuges und kam wieder hervor, um eine Sweathose von dem Haken an selbiger zu nehmen, in die er und hinein schlüpfte.  
Geräuschvoll warf er die Schranktür zu und griff nach seinem Schlüsselbund, den er während des Umziehens auf der Sporttasche abgelegt hatte.  
"Das ist ja heute das Tagesmotto, jeder macht was er will! Vorzugsweise mit MIR!"stöhnte er, fummelte seinen Haustürschlüssel vom Schlüsselbund und nahm ihre Hand.  
Es fühlte sich an wie ein mieser, kleiner Stromschlag, als ihre Finger sich berührten und Katherine presste die Zähne aufeinander, um es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Er patschte ihr den Schlüssel in die geöffnete Handfläche und nahm dann die Sporttasche auf.  
"Viel Vergnügen. Macht es euch gemütlich... ich bin sicher, du findest ein Plätzchen..."  
Dann wandte er sich um.  
"Eh.. wohin willst du...?" fragte Katherine kleinlaut und blickte ihm verwirrt nach.  
"Zum Sport! Ich brauche einen Sandsack, bevor ich jemand anderem eine reinhaue....!" meinte er wütend und ohne abzuwarten verschwand er aus der Tür.  
"... und mit welchem Schlüssel kommst du wieder rein?" doch Katherine wusste, dass sie die Frage eher an sich selbst richtete, denn der Hausinhaber fuhr gerade mit quietschenden Reifen wieder davon.

Als Owen den Fitnessraum betrat, war es ihm gerade Recht, dass er allein zu sein schien und seiner Wut unbeobachtet Ausdruck verleihen konnte, indem er wie ein Besessener sein Programm absolvierte.   
Eine besondere Genugtuung war es ihm, zum Ende seiner Trainingseinheit dem Sandsack ordentliche Hiebe zu verpassen, und seinen Frust an dem unschuldigen Trainingsgerät auszulassen.  
Erst als ihn eigentlich seine Kräfte bereits verließen, betrat noch jemand den Raum weshalb er beschloss, dass es nun genug wäre.  
Er wollte keine Gesellschaft.   
Seine Muskeln brannten, sein Shirt war durchnässt und eine Erschöpfung machte sich in ihm breit, die sein Gemüt auf eine wohltuende Weise beruhigte.  
Er nahm sein Handtuch, legte es sich um den Hals und fasste nach seinen Sachen, als er erkannte, wer den Raum betreten hatte.  
Kelly Sullivan steckte sich ihren Mp3 Player in die Ohren und steuerte im Einheitsarmy Fitnessdress ein Laufband an.  
Spätestens JETZT war er sich sicher, dass seine Erschöpfung ausreichend war, denn es war ihm unglaublich egal, dass ausgerechnet SIE hereingekommen war und den Raum kleiner werden ließ als nötig.  
Er warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter und wollte gerade wortlos die Tür passieren, als Sulivan ihm zunickte.  
Bloß keine weitere Konversation!   
Er beließ es bei einem zurücknicken und verschwand rasch im Sanitärbereich und unter der Dusche.  
Owen blieb dort länger stehen, als es nötig gewesen wäre - gerade weil es sich gut anfühlte unter dem Strahl des warmen Wassers seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Nach Hause zog ihn allerdings nichts, als er schließlich unschlüssig im Eingangsfoyer stand.  
Es war sowieso bloß das Haus eines Fremden und irgendwie war in seinem Inneren doch jeder Versuch gescheitert, es zu seinem zu machen.  
Meist schaffte er es, diese Tatsache gut beiseite zu schieben, doch heute, lagen seine Nerven auf eine sonderbare Weise äußerst blank.   
Spätestens seit sie ihm diese Fesseln angelegt hatten, die ihm nicht erlaubten sich in den Flieger zu setzen um nach Costa Rica zu kommen.  
Es war so schon schwer genug nicht immer bei ihr sein zu können.   
Doch das verdammte Fräulein Business konnte ja nicht ohne ihren Schreibtisch und selbst an diesen stolzierte hochschwanger noch, allerdings in bequemen Turnschuhen.

Es war eines dieser Wochenenden gewesen, als sie zusammen in der sanften Brise des geöffneten Fensters ihrer Wohnung in Bajamar auf dem Bett gelegen hatten und seine Hand über ihren Bauch gefahren war und es sich angefühlt hatte, als würde die Haut darunter vibrieren.  
Es war ein sanfter Schubs gegen seine Handfläche und es war unglaublich.  
Beide waren so überwältigt und überrascht von dem Augenblick, dass ihnen die Worte fehlten.  
Doch Owen erinnerte sich, wie wunderbar sich die ersten Tritte seiner Kinder angefühlt hatten.  
"Ich bin für Blue und Delta..." hatte er gemurmelt.  
Claire hatte ihn ungläubig angesehen und ihre Hand beruhigte die kleinen, zappelnden Körper in ihrem Inneren mit einem sanften Streicheln.  
Sie musste lachen, ".. natürlich... und dann arbeiten wir sofort an Charlie und Echo..."  
"Also das sind doch schöne Namen, ich weiß garnicht was du hast...?" hatte er sie geneckt, dabei sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergraben, um sich dann küssend zu ihrem Bauch vorzuarbeiten.  
"Hmmpffz..." hatte sie nur gestöhnt, als er sich dann vom Bett zurückgezogen hatte, "... deine Kinder werden es dir eines Tages danken. Vielleicht sollten wir uns endlich mal richtige Namen einfallen lassen... dann sind wir vorbereitet, wenn es ernst wird..."  
"Meinen Vorschlag kennst du...." dann hatte er dreckig gelacht.   
-Mrs. Kontrollfreak-   
Sie würde es niemals ablegen können.  
Er würde schon wissen, wenn er sie endlich sehen würde, welche Namen sie bekamen.   
Es war überflüssig jetzt darüber nachzudenken.   
Immerhin hatte er es bei den Schuppenbabys auch gewusst.  
Jahh das ist auch in Etwas dasselbe !!!!!!   
Die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf stöhnte leise.  
Manchmal hatte sie einfach zu oft etwas von einer mahnenden Clarie.

Er zog sein Smartphone aus der Tasche, während er zum Ausgang des Fitnessstudios trat und wählte Claires Nummer.  
Gut so. Du kommst ja doch nicht drum herum.  
Abwartend blieb er stehen, presste den Hörer ans Ohr, in der Hoffnung auf ein Klacken in der Leitung.  
"Hudson, Dr. Dearings Büro, wie kann ich helfen?" näselte Pauls Stimme mal wieder aus dem Apparat.   
Inzwischen hatte sich Owen daran gewöhnt, seine Stimme zu bestimmten Tageszeiten eher zu hören, als die seiner Freundin, weshalb er es vermied genau dann anzurufen.   
Doch so spät Abends ging er für gewöhnlich nicht an den Apparat.  
Eigentlich hat der Stockfisch schon lange Feierabend   
Er seufzte: "Saul..."  
Noch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, näselte Saul weiter: "Owen...Mrs. Dearing hat gerade einen Termin. Können sie in einer Stunden vielleicht nochmal anrufen?"  
Owen räusperte sich umständlich, um den Frosch aus seinem Hals zu bekommen, der sich Augenblicklich darin festgesetzt hatte.  
"So spät noch?"  
"Sie ist in einer Stunde erreichbar." beharrte Saul und Owen hatte das Gefühl er näselte noch mehr.  
Er blickte auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits 21:00Uhr war.  
"Richten sie ihr bitte aus, dass ich angerufen habe? Ich muss sie dringend sprechen."  
"Natürlich..."

"Das läuuuft alles Grady...", murrte er vor sich hin,als er das Gespräch beendet hatte, schulterte seine Sporttasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen.   
Er schleuderte die Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz, stieg ein und überdachte seine Optionen: Wenn ich nach Hause fahre bevor Claire erfährt was lost ist, reißt sie mir den Kopf runter - was sie ohnehin tut, wenn sie es erfährt.   
Und sollte ich zu Hause eintreffen, erwartet mich das nächste Desaster - Du kannst es drehen wie du willst, es wird nicht gut für dich ausgehen!  
Seufzend drehte er den Schlüssel herum und gerade als er den Wagen zurücksetzen wollte, hämmerte es an das Fenster der Beifahrerseite.  
Owen fuhr erschrocken zusammen.   
Als er sich zu dem Fenster drehte, blickte er in das lachende Gesicht seines Nachbarn.  
"Gott verflucht! Ryan!!" fauchte er und machte den Motor wieder aus.  
"Hey...Ich kam gerade über den Platz, da sah ich dein Auto..." erklärte er freudig.   
"Ahm..", machte Owen,der sich nicht sicher war wohin diese Unterhaltung führen sollte.  
"Was machst du hier?"  
Owen blickte zur Eingangstür des Fitnessstudios und murmelte dann einsilbig: "Sport...", so als würde Ryan absichtlich das offensichtliche übersehen.  
"Oh...Das...ehmmm okay natürlich..."es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, wie sehr ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte," geflüchtet? Hey es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich deine Pläne... Ich ähm...komm ich lade dich auf nen Drink ein."  
"Ich wollte eigentlich..." begann er seine Sportkleidung bedenkend , doch dann wurde ihm blitzartig bewusst, dass Ryan schließlich Schuld daran war, dass er nicht zurück in sein Heim konnte, ohne dort ungestört zu sein, oder einen Flieger zu besteigen, um das Wochenende mit Claire zu verbringen, ODER überhaupt eines zu haben also fuhr er fort: "... sicher lad mich zu nem Drink ein,

In Samuel Adams Brewhouse war mäßig Betrieb.   
Dennoch konnte man dem Publikum genau ansehen, wer zur Base gehörte und wer als Betreuer des Sommercamps bereits angereist war.   
Sie standen ein wenig verloren herum, zwischen Soldaten und solchen denen man ihre Berufszugehörigkeit trotz ziviler Kleidung ansah.   
Vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein, doch je mehr er sich auf diesen Gedankengang einließ, umso mehr wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig er hierher passte und er begann nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Monaten darüber nachzudenken, ob er die Entscheidung zurück zur Navy zu kehren bereuen sollte.  
An einem der Tische saßen zwei seiner Kollegen aus dem Delfinarium, die herüber winkten als sie ihn erkannten, also steuerte er zielstrebig den Tisch an, um sich dazu zu setzen. Bevor Ryan den Rest des Abendkommandos übernehmen würde.  
Lieber würde er sich über seine Arbeit mit den Kameraden unterhalten, als sich weiter Ryans schuldbewusste Unterwürfigkeit anzuhören.  
Denn es machte sie Situation auch nicht besser.  
Außerdem wollte er es vermeiden, irgendwem zu erzählen WEN er tatsächlich unbeabsichtigt in seinem Haus einquartiert hatte.  
Charley und Jay freuten sich über sein Dazustoßen mit großem - Hallo -!  
"Der Einsiedler in der Zivilisation..." flachste Charley und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, " was treibt dich denn hierher...?"  
Die Tage in denen Owen die öffentlichen Einrichtungen seines Arbeitsplatzes betreten hatte, konnte er an seinen beiden Händen abzählen und meist hatte er das in Begleitung von Claire getan, oder um sich schnell etwas essbares zwischen die Rippen zu schieben, deswegen war die Überraschung der Beiden nicht weiter verwunderlich.  
Owen wies mit dem Daumen nach hinten, zu Ryan der bereits an der Bar Getränke orderte.  
"Wo ist deine schöne Frau? Wie geht es ihr ?" , quasselten sie in Plaudermanier los und er beantwortete brav ihre Fragen, versucht, das Beste aus dem Abend zu machen und nicht allzu sehr ins Detail zu gehen.   
Füttere sie , aber mach sie nicht satt...  
Er war froh, als Ryan endlich die Drinks brachte und er mit dem Konsumieren derselben das Gespräch unterbrechen konnte.

 

Als das Telefonat angenommen wurde, war unverständliches Geraschel im Apparat zu hören und leise Musik im Hintergrund.  
Menschen die sich in dumpfen Ton unterhielten und Claire konnte aus all dem Wirrwarr Owens Stimme heraushören.   
Offensichtlich hatte er ihren Rückruf angenommen ohne es zu bemerken. Oder vielmehr sein Handy.  
"Na prima..." murmelte sie und ließ sich schwerfällig auf den Sessel vor ihrem Fenster fallen. Es wurde immer schwerer aufzustehen und sich zu setzen und es war wirklich nervig, dass Anamika sie wie eine besorgte Übermutter zu den regelmäßigen Arztbesuchen praktisch zwang, damit sie sie guten Gewissens noch arbeiten lassen konnte.  
Als eines der reichsten Mädchen der Welt, gab es natürlich den einen Doktor, der für eine Anamika Masrani auch spät Abends antanzte, um seine schwangere Patientin zu betreuen.  
"Sie sollten sich eine Pause gönnen..." hatte er gesagt und das war nicht unbedingt die Antwort mit der sie einverstanden gewesen war, doch sie wusste, dass es genauso zwecklos sein würde, Anamika vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.  
Noch ein Grund warum dieses berechnende Persönchen genau diesen Arzt beauftragt hat. Sie hat tatsächlich das Kalkül ihres Vaters.  
Claire lauschte dem Rauschen im Apparat: "Cheers...!" dem folgte ein Lachen und der Kommentar: "... Mensch Owen, ich glaube es ist Zeit für dich nach Hause zu gehen..."  
Verärgert drückte sie den Ausknopf und versuchte ein weiteres Mal ihn zu erreichen, was jedoch in Leere lief.  
" Entzückend...scheinbar hat euer Daddy großen Spaß..." knurrte sie herunter zu ihrem Bauch und ihre Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Katherine registrierte, was sie geweckt hatte und das das stetige " Ding Dong" an der Tür nicht zu den Geräuschen gehörte, die sie für gewöhnlich um sich hatte.  
Sie eilte die Treppe herunter und sah durch die geöffnete Wohnzimmertür, Travis benommen auf seiner Schlafstatt sitzen, auch ihn hatte das Geklingel aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sein sonnenblondes, halblanges Haar stand wirr in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab.  
Kurz wunderte sie sich, dass der Hausherr nicht selbst öffnete, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass selbiger IHR seinen Schlüssel gegeben hatte.  
Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr ließ sie verächtlich den Kopf schütteln.  
" Halb zwei Morgens, wie überaus unhöflich, jetzt will er es mir aber heimzahlen. Als wenn ich etwas dafür könnte. Naja, da wird es wohl legitim sein, dass ich mich auf dem Boden im Kinderzimmer ausgebreitet habe..." murmelte sie protestierend vor sich hin und riss die Tür im selben Augenblick auf.  
Zuerst fiel ihr Blick auf Ryan der eine Gestalt festhielt, die scheinbar nicht mehr in der Lage war sich aus eigener Kraft aufrecht zu halten. Bis sie erkannte, dass diese Gestalt Owen war.  
"Oh!" war das einzige was ihrer Kehle für den Moment entkam.  
" Entschuldige bitte...Du warst Katherine richtig?" fragte Ryan glucksend und schob Owen durch die Tür.   
Der Geruch von Alkohol strömte in ihre Nase und sie machte Platz, dass die Beiden das Haus betreten konnten.  
"Es war nicht so einfach aus ihm herauszubekommen, das er DIR den Einzigen in seinem Besitz befindlichen Schlüssel überlassen hat..." offenkundig war Owens Begleitung auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.  
Jedoch schien er nicht so volltrunken wie sein Mitbringsel.  
"...ich hab aber auch zu spät gefragt..." kicherte er dann.   
In diesem Moment kam Travis hinzu.  
"Ist was passiert?", fragte der Blondschopf besorgt und half instinktiv Owen zu stützen.  
Kat warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu, so als sei er ernsthaft zu blöd, um das Offensichtliche zu übersehen.  
Sie stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und baute sich von Owen auf.  
"Was der Auftritt jetzt soll, kannst du mir aber nicht sagen...?" Ihr Ton war genauso herrschend wie vorwurfsvoll.  
Sie griff ihm in den Haarschopf und versuchte damit zu erzwingen, dass er sie anblickte, was jedoch ein zweckloses Unterfangen war, denn sobald sie ihre Hand löste, sank Owens Kopf wieder willenlos herunter.   
Er gab bloß ein Schnaufen von sich und er versuchte halbherzig Ryans Klammergriff zu entkommen.  
"Setz dich erstmal, " riet er ihm und drängte Owen auf die erste Treppenstufe, was dieser kraftlos tat. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme sinken, die er über seine Beine legte.  
Travis schien einigermaßen verdutzt über Katherines distanzloses Verhalten ihrem Gastgeber gegenüber.  
"Man könnte annehmen, dass dir so etwas schon einmal untergekommen ist..." vermutete er mit einem Fingerzeig auf Owen.  
"Ja die Welt ist ein Dorf..." kicherte Ryan "... hat sie dir das noch nicht erzählt...?"  
Ryan hörte nicht auf zu kichern.  
Katherine machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung: "Schht.. hat sie nicht..." sagte sie und warf einen strafenden Blick zu dem völlig verwunderten Travis.  
"Oh okay...."flüsterte Ryan übertrieben und legte fahrig seinen Finger über die Lippen, "dann will ich mal nicht weiter eure Nachtruhe stören...Der wird schon wieder..." betonte er zuversichtlich und mit diesen Worten tätschelte er Owens Schulter, "wir sehen uns..." verabschiedete er sich und verließ das merkwürdig anmutende Trio.

"'ch'will'in'mein'bett..." nuschelte es verwaschen von der Treppe, als Kat die Tür hinter Ryan geschlossen hatte.   
Sie musste grinsen, als Owen mühsam den Kopf hob und sich an einer der Streben des Treppengeländers hochzog.  
"Oh tatsächlich," meinte sie spöttisch, "wirst du es denn wohl finden?"  
"Hmm..." kam es zurück und irgendwie schaffte er es tatsächlich, sich in einen aufrechte Position zu hieven.

Travis schien erst wieder Worte gefunden zu haben, als er sich sicher war, dass sein Gastgeber irgendwie die Treppe hinauf gelangt und in einem der Räume verschwunden war.  
"Woher kennt ihr euch?"   
"Das ist lange her Travis...", wich sie einer direkten Antwort aus, "... und das er in diesem Zustand zurück gekommen ist, ist keinesfalls ein gutes Zeichen..."  
Travis streckte sich ausgedehnt und gähnte: "Okay... jeder hat seine Geheimnisse...Hoffentlich hat er genug Alka Seltzer da..." dann verzog er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück auf seinen Schlafplatz.  
Kat schlich die Treppe wieder nach oben, doch statt zurück zu Isomatte und Schlafsack zu kehren konnte sie sich selbst nicht daran hindern wenigstens im Schlafzimmer nach ihm zu sehen.  
"Nur vergewissern, dass er in diesem Zimmer angekommen ist und es ihm gut geht..soweit...Für den Fall, dass der Rotschopf tatsächlich etwas hiervon erfährt, er wird es nicht wissen, doch sie wird mir dankbar sein..." nuschelte sie sich selbst beruhigend vor sich hin, während sie ihm schließlich die Schuhe aufschnürte und von seinen Füßen zerrte.  
und das wird sie mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit. Vielleicht frisst sie dich dafür zum Frühstück, und du kannst es sogar verstehen... aber für den Moment...  
"Owen..." flüsterte sie um sicherzugehen, dass er noch atmete und stellte die Schuhe ab.  
Dann ging sie um das Bett herum und berührte seine Schulter., " ...hey...." sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und wartete auf eine Reaktion, " Owen?..." unsanft bohrte sie ihren Finger in seine Seite worauf er sich schließlich endlich regte.  
"Hmmmnn..." brummelte es lediglich aus den Kissen.  
"Gut, ich wollte nur wissen ob du noch da bist...", meinte sie und musste grinsen.  
"Bin'ch..." kam es zurück und die Gestalt rollte sich schwerfällig auf sie Seite.  
Eine Weile blieb sie sitzen und heftete ihren Blick auf seinen zusammengekauerten Körper. der sich im Dunkeln kaum gegen die Umgebung abzeichnete.  
"Ich weiß, dass du sauer bist. Aber du musst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich das WIRKLICH nicht gewollt hab. Ich wollte einfach nur den Job."  
Sie horchte in die Stille hinein und konnte ihn leise atmen hören.  
"Owen?.." Sie wartete einen Augenblick vergeblich auf eine Reaktion, ".. was bist du bescheuert Kat. Sei froh das er es nicht mitbekommt..." murmelte sie dann mahnend zu sich selbst, erhob sich und verließ den Raum um nach Nebenan zu gehen.

Katherine wusste nicht wie lange sie wachgelegen, die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf Karussell gefahren waren und sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen.   
Doch als der Schlaf in den frühen Morgenstunden sich endlich das Feld zurückerkämpfen wollte, drangen Geräusche aus dem Nachbarzimmer zu ihr durch.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie registrierte, dass es Owens Stimme war, die irgendetwas murmelte.  
Angestrengt lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit um etwas zu verstehen.  
Sie konnte dem Verlangen nachzusehen nicht widerstehen, als das lautere Wort:"NEIN!" bis in ihre Richtung drang.  
Erneut krabbelte sie von ihrem Schlaflager, schlich auf Zehenspitzen abermals zu seinem Zimmer und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, um durch den Spalt zu blicken.

Es war eindeutig, dass er schlief und sich augenscheinlich heftig träumend in seinem Bett herum warf.  
Am Liebsten wäre sie hingegangen, um ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen, denn es erfüllte sie mit einer sonderbaren Art Mitleid zu sehen, wie seine Träume ihn quälten, doch das hier war definitiv nicht ihr Job.  
Sanft zog sie daher die Tür wieder zu und gerade bevor sie leise ins Schloss schnappte, entrang sich seiner Kehle ein weiterer heiserer Ruf: "Nicht! Blue!!!"


	34. Vorschriften

Die Schneise, die mittlerweile zwischen den großen Palmen entstanden war, zeugte weiterhin von der Existenz jener Kreatur, die Anamika nur schemenhaft zu Gesicht bekam, seit sie die Insel verlassen hatte, um das Imperium ihres Vaters zu übernehmen und sich um alle weiteren Unternehmen zu kümmern, die nichts mit diesem Eiland zu tun hatten.   
Dennoch ihr Versprechen war ungebrochen: Regelmäßig Futtertiere zu liefern.   
Wie sooft fragte sie sich, ob es wohl gelingen würde, erneut einen Fuss auf die Insel zu setzen?   
Es war Barry immerhin gelungen, Owens Motorrad zu holen.   
Wie auch immer er das geschafft hatte.  
Er hatte es mit viel Akribie und Liebe zum Detail restauriert. Und doch war sie dieses Inselflair niemals losgeworden und sie wusste , dass es Owen genauso empfunden hatte, als er sie wiederbekam.  
Jedesmal wenn er zu Besuch kam, war da dieses Gefühl , dass sie in seinen Augen sehen konnte:   
Die Sehnsucht nach der Insel.   
Mehrmals hatte sie ihm angeboten wieder für Masrani Global zu arbeiten.   
Doch ebenso gehörte sein Herz ihrer Managerin, die er mit allen Möglichkeiten schützen wollte.  
Und Clarie brauchte diese Sicherheit, die seine Arbeit bei der Navy ihnen gab.  
Es war gut, dass sie nichts genaues davon wusste, dass Henry bestens informiert war was sich auf der Insel tat.   
Aber sie hielt ihn wohlweislich fern.   
Meine Insel... und deine Schlauheit tut gut daran, sich nicht überrumpeln zu lassen von Gefühlen. Das einzige worauf du dich verlassen kannst, ist dein Misstrauen  
"Wie lange willst du sie noch sich selbst überlassen Ana...?"  
Henry seufzte. 

Er fuhr sich durch sein angegrautes Haar und blickte sehnsüchtig hinüber.

"Solange sie kommt...." antwortete sie und sah, wie der große Körper von Rexy kurz durch die Bäume zu sehen war. Es war jedes Mal ein atemberaubender Moment, wenn sich ihr massiger Körper vom sonstigen Grün der Pflanzen urplötzlich abhob.   
Ein unwirkliches Trugbild.   
Eine wahr gewordene, optische Täuschung aus Schuppen und Zähnen.  
Dann verschwand die Grand Dame wieder im Dickicht des Dschungels, so schnell wie sie herangekommen war.   
Manchmal ließ sie ihren unverwechselbaren Ton vernehmen, der wie das Signal eines Güterzuges zu ihnen herüber schallte, doch heute war sie still.  
Die Versorgungsboote kamen im Eiltempo zurück, die Fahrer konnten dem Ganzen nicht schnell genug entkommen.   
Lediglich die gute Bezahlung ließ sie bis fast ans Ufer fahren und und die Futtertiere freigeben.   
Es war jedes Mal dasselbe.   
Sie machten große Augen, wenn sie die Verschwiegenheitserklärung unterschrieben, doch das viele Geld lockte sie für eine Weile.  
Natürlich fragte die Presse hin und wieder nach, doch in ein Boot gestiegen, um sich selbst ein Bild der Situation zu machen, war seit der Katastrophe niemand mehr.  
Es war genug, wenn sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass sämtliche Vorkehrungen getroffen wurden, dass die übrigen Kreaturen auf dem Eiland verblieben, auf dem sie waren.

"Die Raptoren...",begann Henry doch Anamika unterbrach ihn: "...sind am Leben...!"  
Ihre Stimme klang beharrlich,"Ich weiß, dass sie leben. Wenn Rexy es tut..."  
"Du weißt, dass sie sie gefressen werden könnten und..." begann er neu.  
"Raptoren Henry....", fiel sie ihm grinsend ins Wort und gab den Kapitän den Hinweis beizudrehen.  
"Ich würde nur zu gerne einen Blick riskieren..."   
Henry klang wehleidig wie immer.  
"Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich das noch nicht zulassen kann.... Das weißt du...Bisher hat dich keiner mit dem Biosyn Vorfall in Verbindung gebracht und das soll auch so bleiben. Wie bist du bloß auf die Idee gekommen...?" begann sie, doch diesmal unterbrach Henry sie  
"Das war VOR allem dem hier...Wie oft denn noch...?"  
"Meinen Insel.... Meine Regeln!" antwortete Anamika unerbittlich.   
Dann lenkte das Klingeln ihres Smartphones sie ab.  
Es musste schon mehrere Male einen Anruf gegeben haben, als sie auf das Display blickte, doch seit kein Sendemast auf der Insel mehr einen Kontakt herstellte, hatte man erst ab einem gewissen Punkt auf dem Ozean wieder einen sicheren Empfang.   
"Anamika Masrani?"  
"Claire hier.... Wo steckst du...?"  
"Hey...", sie lächelte weil es jedes Mal eine Wohltat war ihre Stimme zu hören.  
"Können wir uns heute mittag treffen, ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen...?"

Es fühlte sich an, als habe man seinen Schädel in einen Schraubstock geklemmt, als Owen zum ersten mal bewusst wahrnahm, dass die Sonne bereits hell im Zimmer stand.  
Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen.  
Die Helligkeit stach, wie mit einem Messer, in sein schmerzendes Hirn.   
Zusätzlich zu den Dehydrierungserscheinungen, die sein Körper aufgrund des Exzesses vom Vorabend zeigte, fühlte es sich an, als sei er von einem Bus überrollt worden.  
Mit einem Schnaufen schloss er die Augen wieder und hoffte, dass unangenehme Gefühl würde vorbei gehen.   
Stattdessen kämpfte sich nun ein unglaublicher Durst an die Oberfläche seines allmählich wieder den Betrieb aufnehmenden Bewusstseins.  
Er rollte sich bis zur Bettkante und ließ einen Fuß willenlos auf den Fußboden vor dem Bett sinken.  
Irgendwie schaffte er es in eine aufrechte Position, von der er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihm gut bekommen würde.   
Doch mühsam erhob er sich und wankte schließlich, sich tapfer am Geländer der Treppe Halt suchend, ins Untergeschoss seiner Behausung in Richtung Küche, wo er sogleich den Kühlschrank ansteuerte, um eine Flasche Soda heraus zu nehmen, mit der er seinen Durst stillen konnte.  
Dass er nicht allein in der Küche war, bemerkte er an den leisen Geräuschen die zu ihm durchdrangen , als er die Flasche ansetzte und tiefe Schlucke daraus nahm.  
WER es eigentlich war, verriet ihm seine schwache Erinnerung allerdings erst, als er die Kühlschranktür zuwarf und in die Gesichter, der zwei Gestalten blickte, die an seiner Küchentheke sassen und zu ihm herüber schauten, als habe sich ein scheues Waldtier aus seinem Refugium gewagt.

Owen setze die Flasche ab und die Dichtung der Kühlkombination zischte mit einem ansaugenden Ton wieder an ihren Platz.  
Sekundenlang starrten sie einander an.  
Oh meine Güte...  
Meine Güte...  
Die hatte ich nicht mehr auf dem Schirm!  
Verflucht!  
"Guten Morgen..." erhob Katherine als erste das Wort. Ihr Lächeln war sanft und nur ganz leicht spöttisch.  
Owen kniff die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung es würde seinen Kopfschmerz lindern und ganz vielleicht dass, wenn er die Augen öffnen würde, alles bloß ein Traum wäre.  
Doch als er es tat, saß sie immer noch an der Theke.   
Wie eine vergessene Puppe blickte sie ihn an:   
Eine Kaffeetasse in der Hand mit dem Pfadfinder von gestern, dem die Situation sichtlich unangenehm war.  
Schnell ließ der seinen Kaffeebecher schuldbewusst sinken, als Owen den Deckel wieder auf seine Flasche drehte und neben dem Kühlschrank auf der Anrichte abstellte.   
"Nicht halb so gut wie du denkst..." antwortete er schließlich auf ihren Gruß mit rauer Stimme und fuhr sich durch die Haare, "aber wir müssen wohl das Beste daraus machen..."  
"Lt. Grady.... ich ehm...", begann Travis und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum.  
"Warum denn so förmlich Travis...? Andere fühlen sich doch auch hier wie zu Hause... " grummelte er und lehnte sich an den Kühlschrank, weil es ihm sicherer erschien sich für diesen Moment Halt zu suchen, während sein Gehirn fieberhaft versuchte, sich die Einzelheiten, des vergangenen Abends ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.  
Wie bin ich in mein Schlafzimmer gekommen?   
Ich weiß es nicht mehr, verdammt!   
Und WO hat SIE wirklich geschlafen?   
Habe ich Claire erreicht?  
Weiß sie, dass ich heute Abend nicht auftauche?  
Ich hab sie doch angerufen, oder?....  
Ich habe mit Saul telefoniert....   
dieser Idiot...  
"... bin ihnen immer noch dankbar..." drang es wieder zu ihm hindurch, was Owen dazu veranlasste, wieder am Geschehen um ihn herum teilzunehmen.  
"... jah ist ja gut. DU bist ja auch nicht das Problem..."schnaufte Owen und seine linke Hand umklammerte die schwarze Arbeitsplatte hinter ihm.  
Travis hob verständnislos die Brauen und Katherine warf Owen einen bösen Blick zu.  
"WAS?!" gab Owen zurück, "... an Abstrusitäten, die mir bisher so untergekommen sind, ist das hier echt die Schrägste und ich habe mich von Genhybriden durch den Urwald jagen lassen. Wer beherbergt schon seine Ex gerne freiwillig in seinem Haus...?"  
Travis atmete geräuschvoll aus und blickte nun von einem zum Anderen.  
"...die noch zu allem Überfluss aus Minnesota..."  
"Ich habe NICHT bedacht, dass es SO kommen wird!" verteidigte sich Kat und funkelte ihn an," ich dachte, du bist dann sowieso nicht hier... Das kannst du glauben, oder lassen!"  
"Fein!!" machte Owen und hasste sich dafür, dass sein Kopf so sehr schmerzte, dass ihm die Argumente fehlten.  
"Fein..." entgegnete Katherine etwas ruhiger.  
In diesem Moment kämpfte sich schlagartig eine noch nie zuvor gespürte Übelkeit nach oben.  
Scheiße verdammt!   
Bitte nicht!.  
Es war einfach unmöglich dem noch länger Stand zu halten, also stürzte er aus der Küche und verschwand im Bad, wo Owen sich tatsächlich augenblicklich übergeben musste.  
Das absolut erbärmliche Gefühl, dass er in sich trug, erreichte seinen Gipfel, als Katherine in der Tür auftauchte und sich mit übereinandergeschlagenen Armen in den Rahmen lehnte.  
Es kann wirklich nicht Schlimmer kommen, als dass du hier tatsächlich auf dem Boden in seinem Bad hockst, in dein Klo kotzt, weil du dich letzte Nacht absolut übernommen hast, und dir deine Ex dabei zusieht!   
Meine Güte... wo sind die alles verschlingenden Katastrophen, wenn man sie mal braucht?  
Am Rande registrierte er eine zuklappende Haustür.  
"Travis ist zum Zeltplatz gegangen, beim Aufbau helfen..." erklärte Katherine ohne gefragt worden zu sein, "...es war ihm wohl alles ein bisschen seltsam..." meinte sie vorsichtig.  
Owen kam wieder nach oben und drückte die Toilettenspülung.   
Dann ging er zum Waschbecken und spülte sich den Mund aus.  
Auch wenn er sich körperlich - für den Moment wenigstens - besser fühlte, so änderte das leider nichts an dem erbärmlichen Zustand, der seinen Geist gefangen hielt, wie ein Karnickel in der Grube.  
Er spuckte einen Wasserschwall ins Waschbecken.  
"Er hat vollkommen Recht... Seltsam ist noch harmlos..." stöhnte er und ließ sich anschließend kaltes Wasser in die Hände laufen und schüttete es in sein Gesicht.  
Warum kann sie nicht einfach auch verschwinden?   
Hau einfach AAAAB!   
"... bist du okay?", und diesmal klang Katherine wirklich besorgt.  
Es geht doch niemanden etwas an wie es mir geht!   
"Seh ich so aus?!", antwortete er verzweifelt und Katherine bedachte sein Rufen im Traum letzte Nacht.  
Ob er davon etwas wusste, oder war es einer jener Träume gewesen, die beim Aufwachen mit dem Dunkel der Nacht einfach verschwunden waren?  
Er sah wirklich Elend aus und es tat ihr leid ihn so zu sehen.   
Blass und irgendwie traurig.   
Seine schönen, dunkelgrünen Augen hatten tiefe Ränder und auch wenn es ihn durchaus einfach attraktiv machte, dass er unrasiert war - so ließ es ihn für den Augenblick zumindest - noch mitgenommener aussehen.  
Dennoch versuchte sie, sich klar zu machen, dass es lediglich am Kater lag.  
Du musst nicht mehr herumspinnen, oder interpretieren, als dass was du siehst Katherine.  
Oh diese Reise war genauso schlecht für dich wie für ihn. Siehst du das nicht?   
Auch wenn es nur bedingt an dir liegt... das ist leider eine Tatsache   
"Ich fühle mich, als hätte mich ein verdammter Laster überfahren!" meinte Owen und zog sich den Sweater, den er von gestern immer noch trug, über den Kopf.  
Für einen Sekundenbruchteil blieb Katherines Blick an seiner blanken Haut hängen.  
Macht er das wirklich OHNE Absicht?   
Er hat sich mal so gut angefühlt...  
Achtlos warf der das Kleidungsstück auf den Boden.   
Owen machte Anstalten die Sporthose auch noch auszuziehen und warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
"Ich würde gerne duschen..." verkündete er,"...möchtest du vielleicht dabei zusehen?", setzte er scherzhaft fort, jedoch ohne zu Lächeln und nickte dabei zur Tür.  
Da ist ja nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe... - Außer vielleicht ein paar Narben, die es vorher noch nicht gab   
\- Erstaunlich,dass ich das registriert habe! -  
"Außer deinem Hangover, meine ich... ob es dir gut gut geht... " beharrte sie stattdessen.  
"Es würde mir besser gehen, wenn ich gleich wie geplant, in meinen Flieger steigen könnte..." gab er zu und versuchte sich zusammen zu nehmen, denn dafür, dass er dazu verdonnert worden war, auf der Base zu bleiben, konnte Katherine nun wirklich nichts.  
"...das tut mir ehrlich leid...", sagte sie schuldbewusst.  
"Ist ja nicht deine Schuld." erteilte er ihr zumindest eine kleine Absolution, weil sie ihm in diesem Augenblick tatsächlich leid tat, wie sie dort mit hängendem Kopf in der Tür stand.  
Hätte doch der beschissene Flyer einfach nicht im Ferienhaus gelegen!  
"Ich hoffe sie spannen dich nicht zu lange ein." versuchte sie erneut und blickte wieder zu ihm herauf.  
"Bis das hier vorbei ist schon. Meiner Vorgesetzten ist es eine Genugtuung..." seufzte er.  
"Deine Mom hat mir Cookies für dich mitgegeben..." fuhr sie zusammenhanglos fort, ich sollte sie dir vorbeibringen bevor du abreist..." dann lachte sie, " aber ich hätte sie selbst gegessen, wenn uns das Sckiksal nicht auf eine solch merkwürdige Weise zusammengebracht hätte..." meinte sie ehrlich.  
Er ließ ein leises, schnaufendes Lachen vernehmen.  
Doch bei dem Gedanken an Nahrungsaufnahme hatte Owen das Gefühl, sein Magen würde erneut die Rebellion antreten.  
"Ahm... lässt du mich jetzt duschen...?" sage er matt und seine Zähne gruben sich in die Unterlippe, um das Gefühl erneut aufkommender Übelkeit zu kompensieren.  
"Sicher. Ich mach dir nen Kaffee und dann bist du mich den Rest des Tages los."

Der Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee stieg in seine Nase und dämpfte den Kopfschmerz etwas, als er aus dem Bad trat.  
Sie hat wirklich Kaffee gekocht.  
Owen war nur in frische Boxershorts geschlüpft und rubbelte sich mit dem Handtuch über die Haare, als er erneut an diesem Tag seine Küche betrat.  
Katherine war gerade dabei einen Kaffee Becher zu befüllen.  
"Hier...", meinte sie, beflissen, "...trink das, dann geht es dir besser..." Dann hielt sie ihm die schwarze Tasse hin.  
Owen griff danach und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck.   
Der Kaffeegeschmack der sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete, milderte tatsächlich das Gefühl von Übelkeit ab und zurück blieb eine unglaublich bleierne Müdigkeit.  
"Danke..." sagte er bloß und rutschte auf einer der Hocker an der Theke.  
"Fühlst du dich besser...?"  
"Ein bisschen schon...", dann lachte er kurz und nahm noch einen Schluck, "Sowas wie gestern ist mir seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr passiert. Verdammt! Wie bin ich bloß heim gekommen?", er schien sich das Ernsthaft zu fragen und es ließ Katherine unwillkürlich grinsen, "Es ist gut, dass mich Claire nicht so sehen kann.Es reicht schon , dass ich ihr sagen muss, dass ich heut nicht in Costa Rica eintrudeln werde... " dem folgte ein herzhaftes Gähnen.  
"Vielleicht kann sie ja herkommen..."  
"Der Arzt lässt sie nicht mehr fliegen.", damit deutete er auf seinen Bauch, ".. und das ist auch gut so, unsere Kinder sollen ruhig Costa Ricaner werden... es war die beste Zeit meines Lebens, die ich dort verbracht hab...und es hat mich zu dem Besten geführt, dass mir je passiert ist..."  
Kat ignorierte die leisen Stich, den ihr diese Aussage verpasste und registrierte gleichzeitig wie unglaublich müde er auf sie wirkte.  
Stattdessen schob sie ihm eine Dose hin, auf der ein Zettel klebte:  
Für Owen und Claire, in Liebe Mom.  
"Danke..." nuschelte er und schob die Dose beiseite.   
Es war schön, dass seine Mutter inzwischen wirklich sie Beide bedachte, doch immernoch bereitete ihm der Gedanke an Essen Unbehagen.  
"Ich muss los..." ließ Katherine ihn wissen und berührte sanft seinen Arm.  
"Hmm.. machte er, " ..ich muss dringend noch eine Runde ins Bett. Du hast ja den Schlüssel..." , mit diesen Worten verzog er sich erneut nach oben ins Schlafzimmer und Kat war froh, dass er ihr gegenüber nun viel wohlwollender klang als am vergangenen Tag.  
Er ist und bleibt einfach ein guter Kerl!

Claire lavierte sich ungelenk hinter den Tisch im Restaurant der Lodge, in der sie mit Anamika zum Mittagessen verabredet war.  
Sie war ungeduldig, denn wenn ihr eines Zuwider war, dann Leute die ihr sagten, was das Beste für sie sei.   
Es musste doch einen Weg geben diesem Arzt klarzumachen, dass sie bloß schwanger war und es keinen Grund gab, sie deswegen aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.  
Eine Weile spähte sie zum Ausgang, dann nahm sie ihr Handy auf und erinnerte sich an das sonderbare Telefonat, dass sie gestern zuletzt geführt hatte, oder vielmehr offensichtlich mit Owens Hosentasche.   
Oder wo auch immer das Mobiltelefon gesteckt hat?  
Was hat er gemacht, ich hab seit gestern kein Lebenszeichen?  
\- Party hat er gemacht Claire -   
Du Dummerchen, während du hier hockst und darauf wartest, dass der Tag herumgeht!  
Sie scrollte hektisch mit dem Daumen über das Display und ihrem Chatverlauf im Messenger, den sie zuletzt mit Owen geführt hatte.  
Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, dass er vorhatte noch auszugehen.   
Kontrollfreeeaaaahhk  
Dennoch bohrte sich in ihren Kopf dieser kleine Nagel, geschaffen aus der Erinnerung an den höchst seltsamen Telefonkontakt des vergangen Abends.  
Saul hatte ihr gesagt, dass er angerufen hatte und sie dringend sprechen wollte.  
Ein weiteres Mal für heute ließ sie ihr Handy seine Nummer wählen, jedoch erfolglos.  
Vielleicht ist er mit seinem Delfin abgesoffen!  
Noch bevor sie sich mit ihrem inneren Selbst anlegen konnte, sah sie endlich, dass Anamika den Kiesweg herunterkam und auf ihren Tisch zu schritt.  
Sie legte das Mobiltelefon unverrichteter Dinge auf der Tischplatte ab.  
"Du bist zu spät." grummelte sie während Anamika sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitzplatz fallen ließ.  
"Entschuldige... ich wollte deinen Zeitplan nicht durcheinander bringen...", meinte Anamika und blickte zurück in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war.  
Claire kam nicht umhin ihrem Blick zu folgen und sah ein Auto davon fahren, an dessen Steuer sie eine Person ausmachte, die ihr allzu bekannt vorkam.  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Bist du mit diesem Wagen gekommen?" fragte sie unverblümt, "...das war doch Henry oder nicht...?"  
"Ja, er hat mich hergebracht, " gab Anamika zu und seufzte.  
"Er war mit dir an der Insel?!", in Claires Augen spiegelte sich ein Hauch von Entsetzen.  
"Er war bloß mit im Boot."  
" Anamika, du bleibst doch nach wie vor auf diesem Boot...? Oder...?"  
"Möchtest du das überprüfen? Ich nehme dich gerne mit... Immerhin fahre ich bloß dorthin, um mein Versprechen einzulösen, das dein Allerliebster mir abgenommen hat...?" gab sie voller Trotz zurück.  
Claire verzog abwertend das Gesicht.  
"Laut deinem Arzt habe ich bald sehr viel Zeit für solche Unternehmungen..." grummelte sie weiter und jetzt erkannte Anamika den Grund für Claires Misslaune. Dr. Plant hatte ihr offenbar das Arbeiten untersagt.  
Erst die Flugreisen und jetzt auch noch ihre geliebte Arbeit.  
So wie sie es schon die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte.  
Ein unhaltbarer Zustand für Mrs. Business.  
"Es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten...", sagte sie nun sanft und berührte ihren Arm, "Wenn es nach Owen ginge, hätte er dich schon viel früher in Watte gepackt...Wie du weißt. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du auf keinen Fall vergessen wirst. Deine Mitarbeiter lieben dich..." lachte Anamika.  
"Naja ob das so erstrebenswert ist, lassen wir mal dahingestellt sein...", und Claire dachte daran, dass Barry einer dieser Mitarbeiter war, der sicherlich auch dafür sorgte, dass seine Chefin gut bei den restlichen Angestellten gelitten war.   
In Jurassic World hatten die Uhren anders getickt, doch das war lange her.

Auch wenn sich die Insel immer wieder zurück in ihr Bewusstsein kämpfte - und sei es nur in Form des Wissenschaftlers, der all das urzeitliche Leben dort erschaffen hatte.  
"Hältst du es tatsächlich für klug, Henry mitzunehmen?", stellte Claire nun in Frage, "... ich weiß, wie gern er mitgekommen wäre allein schon, um das Motorrad zu holen...Oder zumindest aus diesem Anlass heraus einen Fuß dorthin zu setzen. Ich halte das für kein gutes Zeichen. Ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass er mit einem Koffer in einen Hubschrauber gestiegen ist, in dem er Genmaterial weggeschafft hat, von dem DU bis heute auch noch nicht weißt wohin genau... oder WOFÜR! Oder hat er dir das mal gesagt?"  
"Hat er nicht.... ich habe ihn aber auch nicht gefragt, noch nicht...Claire, er hängt dran, genau wie ich. Wie mein Vater... und wie..." sie zögerte bevor sie weitersprach, weil sie wusste die weitere Aufzählung von Personen würde Claire nicht gefallen.  
"Owen..." meinte Claire und für einen Moment zuckte Anamika zusammen, das Claire das so offen aussprach , bis sie sah, dass Claires Handy einen Anruf von ihm ankündigte und sie keinesfalls ihre Liste ergänzen wollte.  
Ein Foto von ihnen Beiden klappte auf.   
Es zeigte das Selfie eines fröhlichen Paares in einer Schneelandschaft und für einen kurzen Augenblick, dachte Anamika daran, dass sie sie den ganzen Tag beobachtet hatte, bevor sie am Abend in die Ski - Hütte in Elm Creek eingebrochen war, um etwas zu stehlen, von dem sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal wusste, dass es sich dort nicht befand.  
Es war merkwürdig dieses Bild zu sehen.   
Bis heute hatte sie es in ihrer Erinnerung verwahrt, nie davon erzählt, dass sie sie tatsächlich wie eine Agentin verfolgt hatte.  
Claire würde ihr den Hals herumdrehen.   
Inzwischen war es auch nicht mehr wichtig.   
Doch für den Augenblick kam sie sich selbst gruselig vor.

Während Claire den Anruf entgegennahm, konnte Anamika nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken dorthin zurück schweiften: Sie hatte Owen gesehen, wie er die Ski - Pässe gekauft hatte und es war ihr schwer gefallen, sich nicht einen kurzen Moment darüber zu amüsieren und sich vorzustellen, wie Claire sich auf Skiern machen würde.  
"Welchen Anfänger schleppst du mit Owen...?" hatte der Ski Verleiher gefragt - man kannte ihn hier offensichtlich, oder seine Familie vielmehr - was ihr Vorhaben sicherlich erschweren würde.  
Er hatte glücklich gelächelt als er ihm sein Geld über die Theke schob und antwortete: "Jemand ganz Besonderen..."  
"Oh, jemand ganz Besonderen.. da kann es sich nur um die Mutter deiner Kinder handeln. Du solltest bei Kitty einen Tisch bestellen..." dann hatten sie zusammen gelacht.  
Wer hätte geahnt wieviel Wahrheit in der flapsigen Bemerkung des Skiverleihers einst stecken würde?  
Sie hatte ihm nachgeblickt, wie er ins Restaurant gegangen war, seine Skier geholt hatte und dann mit der ganzen Ausrüstung wieder den Berg hinauf geklettert war .  
"... das ist jetzt bitte nicht dein Ernst?" drang Claires aufgebrachte Stimme zu ihr durch und ließ ihre Gedanken abreißen wie ein Kalenderblatt.  
Anamika blickte sie fragend an, statt einer Antwort, erntete sie Stirnrunzeln und die höchst verärgerte Mine ihres Gegenübers, aus ihrem Gesicht wich sämtliche Farbe, doch bevor es Anamika Sorge bereiten konnte, wechselte sie chamäleonartig zu zornigem Rot.  
"... Was soll denn das heißen nicht geplant... wers glaubt... Tzeh!" stöhnte sie und ihr rechter Fuß wippte nun nervös auf ihren übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen auf und ab.  
"... wir werden ja sehen..." schnaubte sie und drückte grußlos den Auflegen - Knopf.

Einen Moment lang beherrschte Stille die Situation.  
In den Palmen, die den Garten der Lodge säumten zwitscherten ein paar exotische Vögel und das leise Murmeln und Geschirrklappern der übrigen Gäste belebte das Szenario.  
"Was ist?!" fragte Anamika besorgt und es dauerte endlose Sekunden, bis Clarie Luft holen konnte, um ihr etwas zu entgegnen: "Ich MUSS nach Kitsap Bangor. .."  
"WAS?!" kam es aus Anamikas Mund und blickte ihr zuerst ins Gesicht, dann auf ihren unübersehbaren Bauch, "... willst du rudern? Die Fluggesellschaften transportieren keine hochschwangeren, super zornigen Managerinnen. Und Dr. Plant hat gesagt.... also die Vorschrift..." begann sie stammelnd, als spräche sie mit einer Verrückten, Doch Claire unterbrach sie: "...Vorschriften.. pah... Regeln sind doch zum Brechen da. Lass dir gefälligst etwas einfallen. Sonst werde ich RUDERN!"


	35. Gegen die Regeln

Owen war froh, als das er den letzten Hering für das große Gruppenzelt in den Boden schlug und sich dieser fürchterliche Tag endlich dem Ende neigte.  
Seit er am Morgen mit Claire telefoniert und sie davon unterrichtet hatte, dass er hier festsaß und außerdem Katherine noch aufgetaucht war, hatte sie das Telefonat einfach abgebrochen und er kein weiteres Lebenszeichen erhalten.  
"Es war ja nicht geplant, dass ausgerechnet ICH hier bleiben muss." Hatte er geseufzt, als er schon ihre Aufregung durchs Telefon wahrnahm.  
Er war hilflos, als es vorwurfsvoll aus dem Hörer kam: "Was soll denn das heißen nicht geplant?"  
Er konnte sie sekundenlang atmen hören - in gespannter Erwartung auf eine vielleicht weniger ernüchternde Antwort - als die Einzige, die ihm einfliel:  
"Meine Güte Claire, sie hat doch nicht dafür gesorgt, dass ich zu dieser behämmerten Veranstaltung auf der Base bleiben muss!"  
"Wers glaubt..?" war ihre schnaufende Antwort gewesen und es klang resigniert.  
"Was denn SONST?!?" hatte er geknurrt und dafür ein Wütendes:  
"Tzeh!" geerntet.   
Sie war wirklich sauer.  
Zurecht.  
Er wusste, dass ihr im Augenblick vieles schwer fiel, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben mochte, deswegen konnte er sich annähernd ausmalen, was seine Nachricht in ihr ausgelöst haben musste.  
Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass Unvorhersehbarkeiten nach wie vor immer noch nicht ihr Ding waren.  
"Ich komm runter, sobald die mich gehen lassen", hatte er versucht sie zu besänftigen.  
"Wir werden ja sehen..." hatte sie entgegnet und mit diesen Worten einfach das Gespräch beendet.  
Er hatte sogar nochmal versucht wieder anzurufen.   
Doch ihr Handy war ausgeschaltet.

Selbiges nahm er seit dem nun erstmals wieder in die Hand, als er seine Sweatshirtjacke aufnahm, die er auf der Wiese, die den Zeltplatz darstelle, abgelegt hatte.  
Sie fühlte sich klamm ab, durch das immernoch regenfeuchte Gras, weshalb er sie sich bloß über die Schulter warf.  
Er wischte über das Display und standardmäßig erschien als Widget über dem Startbildschirm die Wetterapp, die die Wetterdaten zweier ausgewählter Orte wiedergab:

\- Bangor Base, Washington USA 23°C / Sonnig -  
Isla Nublar, AMZ 24,4° C / Niederschlag / schwül -

Beim Einrichten des Widgets in Costa Rica hatte die App Automatisch als "In der Nähe befindliche Örtlichkeit" Isla Nublar vorgeschlagen und er hatte es einfach angeklickt, ohne großartig nachzudenken.   
Hin und wieder ertappte er sich selbst dabei, dass er sich erinnerte, wie sich das dort angegebene Wetter anfühlte.   
Zudem unterschied es sich nicht großartig von dem in Costa Rica und sein Handy suchte sowieso, mittels Ortung, die aktuellen Wetterdaten des Aufenthaltsortes heraus.  
Warum sollte er es also nicht bei diesem Ort belassen?  
Es war eine Verbindung die er einfach nicht kappen wollte.

Kein Anruf!  
Keine Nachricht!  
\---!

Gerade als er nochmal versuchen wollte, Claire zu erreichen spürte er, dass Jemand neben ihm aufgetaucht war.  
Es war die Nähe einer anderen Person, die man wahrnimmt, bevor man diese tatsächlich sieht.  
Er blickte auf und direkt in Katherines Gesicht, das Seinem näher war, als er vermutet hatte.  
Owen wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.  
"Was macht dein Hangover?", fragte sie freundlich.  
"Besser..." murmelte er und kniff die Augen zusammen, so als müsse er prüfen, ob der Kopfschmerz noch da war.  
Kat hielt ihm eine Dose Eistee hin, die offensichtlich in einer Kühlbox gelegen hatte, denn an dem Weißblech schlug sich leichter Reif nieder.  
Owen blickte sie fragend an.   
Lachend drückte sie ihm die kalte Dose auf die erhitzte, freie Haut seines Armes und er zuckte erschrocken durch die Kälte zurück.  
"Hey...." protestierte er nach Atem schnappend.   
Dann griff er nach der Getränkedose.  
"Hab ich dir mitgebracht..." ließ sie ihn überflüssigerweise wissen und öffnete für sich selbst eine weitere Dose unter leisem Zischen.  
Dann titschte sie mit einem leisen, dumpfen Klicken an den Rand von Owens Getränk.  
"Cheers...", meinte sie und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, " ... du solltest mehr trinken..."  
Owen versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es wurde nur ein blödes Grinsen daraus.  
Endgültig schob er nun sein Handy in die hintere Tasche seiner Jeans.  
Er öffnete die Dose, prostete ihr ebenfalls zu und setzte sie an die Lippen.  
"So is' brav...", zog sie ihn auf, "Ärger im Paradies?" fragte sie und nickte zu der Hosentasche in der das Smartphone verschwunden war.  
Owen nahm zunächst wortlos noch einen Schluck und blickte sie etwas irritiert an.  
"Wieso...?" begann er, doch Katherine unterbrach ihn : "Ich weiß wie du aussiehst, wenn es so ist..." sie zwinkerte und es erzeugte bei ihrem Gegenüber ein missmutiges Gesicht.  
"Katherine...", setzte er abermals seufzend an, um erneut von ihr unterbrochen zu werden: "...hör auf zu seufzen Owen. So ist es nunmal. Sag einfach, dass es mich nichts angeht und dann ist's gut..."  
Ihre Schlagfertigkeit entlockte ihm schließlich ein richtiges Lächeln.  
"Es geht dich nichts an." sagter fest und leerte die Dose während er auf einen nicht auszumachenden Punkt in der Ferne blickte.  
"Wunderbar..." meinte sie und lächelte zurück, " wir haben noch diese eine Nacht zusammen in deinem wunderbaren Haus..." raunte sie verschwörerisch viel zu nah an seinem Ohr und für den Moment war sich Owen nicht so ganz sicher, ob sie noch herum flachste.   
Estrecht nicht, als sie seinen Arm umklammerte.  
"Es ist nicht MEIN Haus sondern das von Claire UND MIR, Kat... " verbesserte er sie deshalb laut und schüttelte ihren Arm ab, "...und es stehen genug Zelte hier, wenn du mir noch weiter auf den Nerv gehst, darfst du gern vor allen anderen eines davon beziehen..." es klang ein bisschen wie eine Drohung.  
Doch Katherine lachte nur, " Ich weiß, lass uns einfach was zu Essen bestellen und 'n Film gucken..." schlug sie dann vor. "...jeder auf seiner Seite des Zimmers...Danach werde ich wohl nie wieder mit dir in eine solche Situation geraten. Ich rufe Claire auch gerne an und.."  
Jetzt war er es, der sie nuschelnd unterbrach: " Ja mach das, bei dir wird sie gewiss rangegehen..."  
"Ahhhh... also doch Ärger im Paradies..." resümierte sie.  
Statt einer Antwort ließ er sie stehen und stapfte grummelnd zu seinem Motorrad.

"Sie wissen, dass ich nicht auf einer Naval Base landen kann. Mrs Masrani, ich muss den regulären Flughafen anfliegen. Dafür müssen sie eine Genehmigung einholen..."  
Der Pilot wackelte mit dem Stechschritt eines Kommandeurs, zurück zum Hangar,vor seiner Chefin her, .  
"Außerdem ist das schon fast kein Mittelstreckenflug mehr..." gab er zu bedenken, "... es gibt Gründe warum eine gewöhnliche Fluggesellschaft Personen in einem solchen Zustand nicht mehr befördert."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und drückte, ihr weiterhin energisch vorraus schreitend, die Tür zum Büro auf, und setzte sich postwendend hinter seinen Schreibtisch.  
"Erzählen sie mir doch was Neues..." flapste Anamika ihn an, " ich bezahle sie schließlich dafür und wenn sie diesen Flug machen bekommen sie das Doppelte..." versuchte sie ihn zu locken.  
"Soll ich dann vielleicht auch noch als Geburtshelfer einspringen, wenn das alles schief geht...?" meinte er schnippisch.  
" Dafür kriegen sie dann eine Prämie als Klapperstorch!", meinte Anamika frech und verließ mit diesen Worten das Büro.

Es war bereits Nacht, als Claire zusammen mit Anamika den ACJ319 bestieg.   
Ausgelegt für neunzehn Passagiere hatte ihn Simon nach seinen Wünschen umgestalten lassen, um auch jeden Augenblick seiner Zeit effizient nutzen zu können, und sei es für ein geschäftliches Meeting in der Luft.  
Jedoch waren Claire und Anamika heute die einzigen Fluggäste, neben dem Personal, die heute im Airbus flogen.  
Es gab sogar eine Schlafkabine an Bord des Luxus Fliegers, die jedoch, wie Anamika versicherte, noch niemals zum Schlafen genutzt worden war.  
"Doch falls du heute deine Babies zwischen Costa Rica und Washington State bekommen willst, darfst du dich gern drauflegen..." hatte sie gefrotzelt, während Clarie sich in einen der bequemen Sessel fallen ließ.   
Nachdem sich die Luken der weißen Maschine mit der Aufschrift:  
Masrani Privatair  
geschlossen hatten.  
Was machst du eigentlich da Claire?   
Findest du es nicht ziemlich überstürzt in deinem Zustand entgegen der ärztlichen Anordnung einen mehrstündigen Flug anzutreten?   
Nur weil du ...   
weil...   
\- Ja was eigentlich- ?  
Ich weiß es doch auch nicht... Ich komme mir auch gerade sehr dumm vor - aber ich muss das tun!  
Etwas in mir sagt das ich das tun MUSS!  
Etwas in dir findet es gerade garnicht gut, dass es zuwenig Luft bekommt durch die Höhe!

Das zeternde Ich und das Strampeln in ihrem Bauch machte sie darauf aufmerksam, wie bescheuert diese Idee eigentlich gewesen war.   
Als sie endlich die Reiseflughöhe erreicht hatten beruhigten sich die Beiden in ihrem Bauch etwas, allerdings beschlich sie damit eine unterschwellige Besorgnis, dass genau DAS auch andere Gründe haben konnte.   
Doch sie schaffte es, tapfer diesen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, so dass die innere Claire sie lediglich nur noch leise beschimpfen konnte:   
Unverantwortlich!   
Du bist doch sonst so vernünftig!   
Der Reptiliendompteur wird begeistert sein!  
Du bist wirklich nicht ganz bei Trost, Clarie Joylene Dearing!  
"Hey... du sagst mir doch, wenn es dir nicht gut geht oder?!" hörte sie Anamika, die nun ihre Hand sanft berührte.  
"Klar..." gab sie angespannt zurück und versuchte ihren Blick aus dem kleinen, runden Fenster auf die winzigen Lichtpunkte zu richten, die zwischen den Wolkenfetzen nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen waren.  
Clarie wand sich ein Lächeln ab und streichelte die Rundung, in der sie einen kleinen Körper fühlen konnte, der sich gegen ihre Handfläche schmiegte.  
Es war ganz bestimmt das Mädchen.   
Sie drängte sich immer an die Seite, an der eine Berührung stattfand.   
Sie hatte es auf dem Ultraschall oft genug gesehen.

Ein neugieriges, vorwitziges Mädchen... " hatte Dr. Plant gesagt und auf den schwarzen Bildschirm getippt, auf dem eine kleine Hand deutlich zu erkennen war.   
Sie hatte an Owens Lächeln gesehen, wie sehr es ihn freute, dass der Arzt ihr diese Eigenschaften jetzt bereits zusprach.   
Mehrfach hatte er gefragt ob alles in Ordnung sei.  
"Alles in bester Ordnung, Mr. Grady..." hatte er gelächelt und der Schallkopf war auf die andere Seite gerutscht, "ihr Sohn hält gerade ein Schläfchen...", war seine lapidare Bemerkung gewesen und es hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht.

Es war einer dieser Augenblicke, in denen Claire besonders fühlte, wie sehr ihr Herz an ihm hing und das es kein Problem sein würde, dass nun noch um zwei Wesen zu erweitern.  
Etwas, das sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte, doch genau dass hatte sie in diese Maschine steigen lassen.

 

" Kat...!", die Stimme von Travis schlich sich in ihr Bewusstsein, bevor sie richtig wach war.  
Er stand neben ihrer Schlafstatt, mit geschultertem Rucksack und grinste ihr voller Tatendrang entgegen.  
"... wir müssen los..." informierte er sie.  
Katherine blinzelte: "Jetzt schon?" sie langte nach ihrem Handy und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr im Display:  
5.30!  
Der Kerl hatte eindeutig zuviel Enthusiasmus.  
"Es geht doch erst um Acht los..." gähnte sie protestierend.  
"Schon, aber wenn wir dann erst dort sind, haben sie alle Plätze schon aufgeteilt..."  
Offensichtlich hatte Pfadfinder Travis ihr einiges an Erfahrungen voraus.  
Katherine zog sich ihren Schlafsack über den Kopf.  
"Ist mir egal..." murmelte sie müde, " halt mir was frei..."  
" Das hättest du wohl gern..." antwortete er empört und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.  
"Ja..." gab sie stöhnend ehrlich zu und versuchte sich nicht, der unwiderstehlichen Macht des erneuten Einschlafens hinzugeben.   
Doch es war sehr verlockend.  
Was zur Folge hatte, dass sie ihn bloß noch murmeln hörte:"--- ist sowieso besser---- weil diese sonderbare Konstellation mit deinem Ex - Freund muss ich nicht länger haben---- Katherine...?! --- Hmmach! -- Bis später---"  
Das darauffolgende Zuklappen der Eingangstüre trug sie sanft zurück in einen dämmrigen Schlaf, von dem sie nicht sagen konnte, ob er lange gedauert hatte, oder bloß einige Minuten.

Doch als ihr Bewusstsein sie zurück an die Oberfläche holte, hörte sie erneut Geräusche, doch diesmal war es Niemand, der sie mit Absicht aus dem Schlaf holen wollte.  
Denn, es war nicht Travis Stimme, die erneut nervig neben ihr quakte.  
Es war überhaupt Niemand, der sich unmittelbar neben ihr befand.  
Vielmehr war es das Rufen aus einem anderen Raum, von dem sie das Gefühl hatte, das Ganze bereits schon einmal erlebt zu haben.  
"Blue!"   
Es war ein undeutlich klingender, halblauter Ton aus dem Nebenzimmer.  
An weiteren Schlaf war nun nicht mehr zu denken.   
Katherine richtete sich auf und lauschte.  
"Nicht...!Nein...!"  
Es waren dieselben Rufe wie am vergangen Morgen und sie kamen eindeutig aus Owens Schlafzimmer.  
Scheinbar suchte ihn derselbe Traum erneut heim und es erfüllte sie dieses Mal mit einer merkwürdigen Art Mitleid.   
Etwas über Das zu wissen, was er scheinbar über einen längeren Zeitraum mit in seine Träume nahm, dass so verborgen zu sein schien, dass er es möglicherweise nicht einmal Selbst wusste.  
Vorsichtig erhob sie sich und lauschte in die Stille.   
Hatte er sich beruhigt?  
"... Blueee!"  
Wohl nicht...  
Sie schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer und öffnete lautlos die Tür zum Nachbarraum.

Owen lag bäuchlings in den Kissen und in selbiges hatte er seine linke Hand fest hineingegraben.  
Unwillkürlich schlich Katherine ein kleines Stück näher und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er sich bewegte und stöhnend hin und her wand.  
"Nein...nein..." murmelte es nun undeutlich über seine Lippen und die Muskeln seines nackten Oberkörpers waren wie in großer Anstrengung angespannt.  
Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig, rau, belegt und erfüllt von einer sonderbaren Angst, die ihr unbekannt war.  
Katherine überlegte, ob sie eine Möglichkeit hatte ihn zu erlösen...  
ihn zu wecken...   
....aus dem Traum herausholen, der ihn auf solch grausame Weise gefangen hielt...  
Doch sie würde erklären müssen, weshalb sie überhaupt dieses Zimmer betreten hatte. Schließlich ging es sie nichts an, was sich hinter dieser Tür ereignete.  
Was auch immer es sein mochte.  
Auch wenn sie den Abend gemeinsam wirklich friedlich vor dem Fernseher verbracht hatten, bei einer behämmerten Gameshow und Lieferantenpizza, wie eingefleischte Kumpel.  
Er war früh zu Bett gegangen - viel zu früh für ihren Geschmack - jedoch die vorangegangene Nacht und der darauf folgende Tag, hatten ihren Tribut gefordert .  
Ein weiteres Rufen aus seiner Kehle, ließ sie nun endgültig aus ihrer Starre erwachen:  
"Claire!! Nein...!"  
Gut... Jetzt sollte ich wirklich gehen, denn was auch immer dich quält Owen.... es ist EUER Problem!

Der Landeanflug auf Tacoma / Seattle erfolgte bei dem strahlendsten Sonnenschein des Spätsommerwetters von Washington State.  
"Wir haben 23°C und es weht ein leichter Wind Mrs. Masrani..." tönte es aus den Lautsprechern und Claire erwachte aus ihrem leichten Dämmerschlaf.  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie besorgt als Claire sich aus dem Sitz hob. Froh das Dröhnen und den Druck auf den Ohren endlich los zu sein.  
Es schien als wollte sie einen Moment in sich hinein hören um ihre Antwort sorgfältig dem Wahrheitsgehalt zu unterziehen, doch ein leichtes Rucken in ihrem Inneren verriet ihr: Fester Boden gefiel ihren Kindern scheinbar besser als Flughöhe!  
Gott sei dank ist alles gut gegangen!  
"Alles bestens..." gab sie zurück und hievte sich aus dem Sessel.  
"Bitte besorgen sie uns einen Wagen, der uns zur Naval Base bringt..." raunte Anamika dem Steward, der sie begleitet hatte, zu während Clarie die herangeschobene Gangway betrat.  
Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas wackelig auf den Beinen.  
" Reiches Mädchen sein ist wunderbar was?..." gab sie zurück und zwinkerte siegessicher, als Anamika ihr folgte.

Ein fröhliches: "Guten Morgen! " katapultierte Kat aus ihren Gedanken, denen sie nachgehangen hatte, während sie ihre Klamotten zusammen packte.   
Der Hausbesitzer stand lächelnd in der Tür und Katherine konnte nicht verhindern ihn zu mustern. Angefangen bei seinen nackten Füßen, die ihr näher waren als sein Gesicht, da sie nach wie vor auf dem Boden hockte.   
Ihre Augen wanderten über die karierte Boxer an seinem Körper nach oben, hielten kaum merklich an der winzigen Narbe auf seiner Brust an...   
Was ist da bloß mit dir geschehen?   
... und landeten schließlich in seinem Gesicht: Unrasiert und vielleicht ein bisschen Schlafzerknautscht, jedoch war genau das die Art alte Vertrautheit, die ihn für Katherine immernoch attraktiv machte.   
Genug Jetzt!!!   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken in Ordnung zu bringen und wendete sich wieder ihren Sachen zu, während sie in den Rucksack murmelte: "Guten Morgen... "  
"Danke für den Kaffee... " sagte er ehrlich und hielt die Tasse hoch, in die er sich aus der von Katherine bereits früh gekochten Kaffee, aus der Thermoskanne, eingeschenkt hatte.   
"Sieh es als Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit, dass du mich gegen deinen Willen ertragen musstest... " erst jetzt erhob sie sich, "ab heute gibt es keinen Katherine - Kaffee mehr, wenn du aufstehst. "  
Er grinste leicht.   
"Ich hoffe du hast trotzdem gut geschlafen... "  
meinte er.   
"Ja...vielleicht etwas...", sie zögerte kurz bevor sie weitersprach, "... unruhig... "  
Er lächelte bloß, ohne darauf einzugehen. Vielleicht wollte er es aber auch bloß nicht preisgeben.   
Woher sollte er wissen, dass sie sich sogar zweimal in sein Zimmer geschlichen hatte?  
Schließlich war es ihr Geheimnis, dass sie in der Tat beobachtet hatte, wie ihn seine Träume heimsuchten.   
Inzwischen kam es ihr mehr als Psycho vor.   
Doch als er sich streckend reckte und frech antwortete:"Also ICH hab geschlafen wie ein Stein.... " war Katherine sich fast sicher, dass er WIRKLICH keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass er von einer Art unsichtbaren Dämon außerhalb seines Bewusstseins heimgesucht wurde.   
Wahrscheinlich spielte er darauf an, dass er in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen hatte und nicht wie sie auf dem Boden.   
Aber, es musste doch etwas hängen geblieben sein?   
Wer sich derart quält, kann doch nicht morgens aufwachen und keinen blassen Schimmer mehr davon haben.   
"... Tatsächlich...? "sprang es ungewollt über ihre Lippen und sie erhob sich.   
Als sein sein Gesicht sah, sag es ahnungslos aus, wie ein leeres Blatt Papier.   
Er hat wirklich keine Ahnung!   
"... das freut mich..." setzte sie schnell hinzu und verließ mit gepackten Sachen das Zimmer.   
Owen folgte ihr und bog aber dann in die Küche ab, in der er die Tasse abstellte und nach seinem Handy griff.   
Immernoch keine Nachricht .   
Er verschwand im Bad und Katherine zog ihre Jacke an, um das Haus nun endgültig zu verlassen.   
"Ich bin dann weg! "teilte sie ihm durch die halboffene Tür mit.   
Mit inzwischen einem T-Shirt bekleidet, kam er zu ihr.   
"Okay... wir sehen uns dann... " sagte er und es hatte den Anschein, dass die unfreiwillig tragische Komik, die das Ganze in sich barg, nicht so ganz zuließ, sich in einer angemessenen Weise voneinander zu verabschieden.  
Also berührte er sie nur vorsichtig an der Schulter und das musste reichen.  
"Ja... später... " sagte Owen und hielt seine putzbereite Zahnbürste hoch, die er sich in den Mund steckte sobald die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war. 

Nachdenklich schmeckte er den minzigen Schaum, der sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete und wischte mit der freien Hand über das Display seines Handys zu seinem Messenger, um eine Nachricht an Claire zu schreiben, denn allmählich machte er sich echte Sorgen darüber, warum sie kein Lebenszeichen von sich gab und bei einem erneuten Anruf an Schnösel Paul zu geraten wollte er nicht riskieren.   
Sein Unterbewusstsein registrierte ein Geräusch an der Tür, noch bevor das Zuklappen derselben tatsächlich bei ihm angekommen war.   
"Ich war jetzt davon ausgegangen, dass du den Schlüssel hingelegt hast...."murmelte er mit dem Mund voll Zahnpastaschaum und legte das Handy auf den Waschbeckenrand.   
Verärgert stapfte er hinaus, um Katherine endgültig die Meinung über persönliche Grenzen zu Geigen.   
Sich mit dem geliehenen Schlüssel nochmal Zutritt zu verschaffen, um diesen schlussendlich abzugeben, gehörte eindeutig dazu!   
Er trat energisch in den Flur und blickte in funkelnde, grüne Augen, die ihn aus dem Puppengesicht entgegenschauten, um das sich das fuchsrote Haar wild wellte.


	36. Außer Konkurrenz

Für den Moment wusste Clarie nicht, ob es ihr gelang, das Schmunzeln aus ihrem Gesicht fernzuhalten, als er ihr entgegen blickte.  
Sein äußerst attraktiver, blanker Oberkörper und dann den Mund voller Zahnpastaschaum und der verärgerte Gesichtsausdruck hatte etwas unfreiwillig Komisches an sich.  
Es war trotzdem auf eine groteske Art anziehend und gleichzeitig brodelte in ihr ein eigenartiger Zorn, weil sie Katherine zweifelsohne erkannt hatte.  
Sie war ihnen auf dem Bürgersteig mit geschultertem Rucksack entgegengekommen, als sie gerade mit dem Wagen die Einfahrt hoch fuhren.  
WO kommt DIE denn her?   
Ich will ihn das fragen und ihm gleichzeitig um den Hals fallen, weil er da steht, wie er es tut.  
Und weil er riecht wie er riecht...  
Claire!   
Bitte....   
Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wechselte binnen Sekunden, von dem Augenblick in dem er sie registriert hatte, von Ärgerlich zu Erstaunen.  
Dann wischte Owen sich mit der Hand über den Mund und schluckte den Schaum herunter.  
Reflexartig brachte es Anamika dazu, ebenfalls geräuschvoll zu schlucken.  
"Claire...", sagte er schließlich und ging auf sie zu und das Repertoire seiner Mimik gab nun sein Owentypsiches Grinsen wieder, auch wenn es leicht unsicher wirkte.  
Warum ist sie hier und sieht so wütend aus?.... und... SIE DÜRFTE NICHT HIER SEIN!

Offenbar hatte Claire im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gegenüber, mehr Kontrolle über ihr Minenspiel, denn sie sah ziemlich ablehnend aus, was den Anflug eines echten Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht sofort ersterben ließ und stattdessen die Glabellafalte wieder zum Vorschein brachte.  
"...wie kommst du hierher?" fragte er jetzt ernst und seine Stimme klang rau, was wohl teilweise an der geschluckten Paste lag.  
Erst jetzt schien er Anamika zu bemerken.  
"Mit mir...!", antwortete sie grinsend und winkte übertrieben gestikulierend hinter Claire mit der Hand.  
"Guten Morgen...", kam es jetzt von Claire und sie klang nicht so ärgerlich wie sie aussah.  
War SIE Hier???!   
"..Ehmm...", stammelte er los, " gu..ten Morgen..."  
WIE zum Henker bist du hergekommen?!   
Sag mir nicht, dass es ein Flugzeug war...   
Owen holte tief Luft und erst jetzt schien ihm bewusst zu werden, was für eine sonderbare Figur er abgeben musste, weshalb er die Zahnbürste umklammerte und damit die paar Schritte ins Bad zurück huschte, um sich den Mund auszuspülen und selbige zur Seite zu legen.

Clarie lehnte sich in den Rahmen der geöffneten Badtür und sah ihm zu.  
Routinemäßig strich sie mit ihrer Hand über den Bauch und prompt bekam sie einen kleinen Tritt.  
Owen griff nach einem Shirt das über dem Rand der Badewanne hing und zog es sich über, dann angelte er nach einer Arbeitshose in die er hinein schlüpfte.  
Schließlich trat er auf sie zu und ihr Ärger verrauchte mit jedem Quäntchen Nähe mehr. Zärtlich gab er ihr einen Kuss, der sehr minzig schmeckte.  
Seine Hand fasste dabei wie selbstverständlich Claires Nacken, um sie sanft noch näher zu sich zu ziehen.  
Die kratzigen Bartstoppeln kitzelten dabei ihre Lippen, weshalb zu dem kleinen Rumpeln in ihrem Bauch nun auch noch die veflixten Schmetterlinge begannen herumzutanzten, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, dass alles fände sowieso schon nicht mehr genug Platz, genauso wie der physische Raum zwischen ihren Körpern, denn sie kam sich mittlerweile sehr unförmig vor.

"Wie kommst du hierher... was machst du hier...?", stellte er nun endlich die Frage die ihm auf den Lippen brannte seit sie in der Tür erschienen war.  
Offenbar hatte er erst jetzt die Gedanken sortiert, um ihr zu antworten.  
Clarie grub die Zähne in ihre Unterlippe, um die Schmetterlinge zur Ruhe zu bringen, irgendetwas in ihr wollte zumindest einen Teil des Ärgers darüber wieder hervorholen, dass Katherine sich, für ihren Geschmack, zu nah an ihrem Haus aufgehalten habe.  
"Mit dem Flugzeug...", antwortete sie schließlich.  
Owen zog die Stirn in Falten und die Zornesfalte grub sich erneut tief in sein Gesicht.  
"WAS?!" kam es entsetzt über seine Lippen, "... ich denke du darfst nicht..."  
"So ist es auch..." mischte sich nun Anamika ein und Owen kam nun wieder zurück in den Flur.  
"...aber du weißt selbst, wie schwierig es ist, sie von etwas zu überzeugen, dass sie selbst für unnötig hält. Außerdem ist es hier sicherer, dass sie sich an ihr Beschäftigungsverbot hält..."  
Claire ließ ein Seufzen hören.  
Das Theater um ihre Person hielt sie für ziemlich übertrieben.   
Bis auf, dass sie ziemlich müde war fühlte sie sich gut.  
"Es geht mir gut...ich renne doch schon alle 3 Tage zum Arzt...meine Güte...Das Einzige was Dr. Plant gesagt hat ist, dass er es nicht befürworten würde..." erklärte sie genervt und bekam in diesem Augenblick einen solch heftigen Tritt, dass sie kurz zusammen zuckte.  
Sie kniff die Augen zu und hoffte die kleine Rebellion aus ihrem Inneren würde unbemerkt bleiben, doch als sie in gleich zwei besorgte Gesichter blickte wusste sie, dass das nicht ganz geglückt war.  
Toll Danke Baby...möchtest du gerne theatralische Auftritte zu deiner Spezialität erklären?   
"Was ist?", fragte Owen beunruhigt und berührte vorsichtig ihren Arm.  
Doch Claire schüttelte nur den Kopf, steuerte das Wohnzimmer an und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.  
"Alles ok..", schnaufte sie, "...wirklich..." und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.  
Wenn du ehrlich bist, bist du gerade froh das du dich setzen kannst, aber das darfst du jetzt besser nicht erwähnen... schau dir mal das Gesicht von deinem Reptiliendompteur an, wenn du ihm sagst, dass du dich unwohl fühlst, dreht er vor Sorge völlig am Rad.   
"... ich muss mich nur gerade mal hinsetzen."  
...und da du die Behäbigkeit eines Mondkalbs hast, nie wieder aufstehen!

Das Läuten an der Tür riss das sonderbare Szenario für den Moment auseinander.  
Owen nickte Anamika zu.  
"Das wird Ryan sein, er will mich abholen... kannst du vielleicht gerade aufmachen?"  
"Ach ja das Zeltlager..." nuschelte Claire, als Anamika zur Tür marschierte und setzte eine finstere Miene auf, "... der eigentliche Saboteur, warum ich hier bin..." grollte sie.  
Owen blickte sie an und setzte sich schließlich vor sie auf den Couchtisch und nahm ihre Hände.  
"Echt jetzt? Weil ich nicht nach Costa Rica fliegen konnte? Setzt du dich und unsere Kinder... MEINE Kinder... so einem Risiko aus..." sagte er dann ernst und Claire hasste es sich in solchen Momenten auch noch in seinen Grünaugen zu verlieren.  
"... das sind auch MEINE!" beharrte sie trotzig, "...ich wollte nicht noch ein Wochenende allein in Costa Rica herumsitzen..."  
Und wissen das du HIER mit Mrs. Perfekt abhängst.  
-Wenn Du das sagst Claire, bist du endgültig kindisch -   
Owen legte ihr einen Finger unters Kinn und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen.  
"Was mach ich denn nur mit dir? Kannst du nicht einmal das tun, was man dir sagt?"  
Claire zuckte trotzig die Schultern.  
"Ich tu' was ICH für richtig halte..."  
In diesem Moment wehte Ryans Stimme aus dem Flur.  
"Krokoshirt bist du soweit...?"  
"Gleich..." grummelte er, "ich brauch noch eine Minute...", dann wendete er sich wieder an Claire"...versprich mir, dass du dich ausruhst... ich komme heute Abend nach dir sehen ja. Wir sind nicht weit weg. Aber ich muss jetzt erstmal zu diesem Lager..."  
Er konnte nicht verbergen wie sehr ihm das auf die Nerven ging.  
"Kommst du?" kam es aus dem Flur.  
Owen seufzte und erhob sich und gab Claire einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und folgte Ryans Ruf.  
"Ich dachte, ihr habt Beide verschlafen. Als mir die Dame hier die Tür öffnete..."lachte er dröhnend, "...aber gütiger Himmel, dass ist ja schon wieder eine andere Frau..." dann entdeckte er Claire im Wohnzimmer und sah ihren Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Claire... " sagte er erfreut und ging zu ihr, um sie zur Begrüßung zu drücken, " dein Krokoshirt lässt nichts anbrennen...was..." flachste er., " ... die Damen gehen nur so bei ihm ein und aus..... ich würde aufpassen..."  
Owen funkelte ihn böse an und gleichzeitig spürte er, wie es in Claire zu brodeln begann.  
"Geh schonmal zum Auto...nimm meine Sachen mit, die stehen neben der Haustür..." bat er ihn.  
"Sie hat hier übernachtet?!", kam es fassungslos aus Claires Mund und ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, "...in meinem Haus...?"  
"Unserem... " seufzte Owen.  
Claire fuhr jetzt aus dem Sitz hoch und bereute es im gleichen Augenblick, als ein Stechen ihren Rücken durchfuhr.  
"Hier...?" , meinte sie stattdessen beharrlich und wies mit dem Finger auf den Boden.  
"Ja... hat sie... das war weder meine Idee noch war ich begeistert.... Können wir das vielleicht heute Abend besprechen..?" meinte er gedrängt von Ryans Hupen.   
Er blickte zur Tür.  
Eigentlich wollte er nicht gehen.  
"Ich hoffe du hast ihr nicht auch noch Platz im Bett gemacht...", fauchte sie ihn an.  
Owen hob resigniert die Hände und klappte sie dann wieder zusammen.   
"Erwischt!! ... genau das habe ich! Verdammter Mist... fast hätte es geklappt, DAS zu vertuschen!"   
Claires Zorn kochte nun in ihr nach oben wie ein brodelnder Kessel.  
Vergessen waren zärtliche Küsse und das trotz des holprigen Anfangs kribbelnde Wiedersehen.   
Sie wusste, dass er sie unverhohlen foppte und es ärgerte sie noch mehr, dass Katherine es immer noch schaffte, sie derart aus der Fassung zu bringen und einen Raum in ihrem Leben einzunehmen, den sie eigentlich nicht haben dürfte.  
Am schlimmsten war, dass sie ihr selbst diese Rolle auch noch zutrug.  
"Hör auf!!!" fauchte sie ihn an, während seine Worte schnitten wie Messer.  
"WAS willst du denn hören CLAIRE?!" gab er scharf zurück.  
Offensichtlich war Katherine nicht nur ihr wunder Punkt.  
Claire musste mit Tränen kämpfen die als Kloß in ihrer Kehle festsetzten.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
Huuup - Huuup - !  
Sie standen endlos scheinende Sekunden schweigend voreinander in der Hoffnung der Jeweils Andere würde etwas sagen, dass die Situation entschärfte, doch stattdessen trafen sich nur ihre funkelnden Blicke und keiner von Beiden sagte ein Wort.  
Huuup - Huuup - !  
"Bis heute Abend ...", sagte er dann harsch und beeilte sich schließlich, dass Haus zu verlassen.  
Anamika stand immernoch unschlüssig im Flur, das Szenario nur unbeteiligt betrachtend und hörte wie Owen im Vorbeigehen ein zornig, leises " Kontrollfreak! " heraus rutschte, als schließlich die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.  
Doch das beschloss sie besser für sich zu behalten.

Leise schlich sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich stumm neben Claire auf die Couch und versuchte den gleichen Punkt auszumachen, den sie selbst bestarrte.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Claire sich endlich regte und es zuließ , dass die dummen Tränen, die die ganze Zeit hinaus gewollt hatten, über ihre Wangen liefen, Mascara und Wimperntusche auf dem Weg zu ihrem Kinn mit sich nahmen, um sich dort als dicke, salzige Tropfen zu sammeln und schließlich herunterzufallen, damit sie einen feuchten Fleck auf ihrem sonnengelben Babydollshirt hinterließen.  
Wortlos kramte Anamika in den Taschen ihrer Jeansjacke und zerrte ein Päckchen Taschentücher hinaus und reichte es ihr.  
Erst als Claire sich geräuschvoll die Nase putzte sagte sie etwas: "Nett habt ihr es hier..."  
Claire sah sie einen Augenblick lang von der Seite an.  
Als ihre Blicke sich trafen musste sie lachen, weil sie darüber nachdachte, wie bescheuert das Ganze für jemand unbeteiligtes sein musste.  
Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und verteilte das Mascara noch mehr.  
Dann stand sie auf und ging in die Küche.  
Wenig später kam sie mit einem Glas Nutella und zwei Löffeln zurück.  
"Notfall - Nutella..." sagte sie und schraubte den Deckel ab.  
Anamika grinste und nahm den Löffel entgegen den Claire ihn ihr hinhielt.  
"Solltest du nicht eher ein Glas saure Gurken haben, um die hineinzutunken?" meinte sie skeptisch und holte einen vollen Löffel aus dem Glas.  
"Diese Phase hab ich gott sei Dank übersprungen..." meinte Claire und leckte ihren Löffel ab.  
"Owen mag kein Nutella, doch er hat mir einen Notfall - Vorrat besorgt." 

Sie zeigte auf eine krakelige Schrift auf dem Deckel, in der zu lesen war: In Case of Claires Emergency!

Energisch steckte sie den Löffel ein zweites mal in das Glas.  
"Wenigstens weiß er, wie man eine Frau zum Heulen bringt..." und erneut rannen Tränen über ihr Schminke verschmiertes Gesicht, als sie sich den Löffel in den Mund steckte.

Die sechs Kids die mit gespannten Augen in der Sonne des späten Nachmittages am Bassin Nummer drei saßen, verfolgten aufmerksam jeden von Owens Handgriffen, mit denen er Rashida dazu brachte, diese kleinen Kunststücke zu vollführen die sie auf einen bloßen Fingerzeig beherrschte.  
Routiniert hatte er ihnen erklärt, wozu die Delfine eigentlich trainiert wurden und wie man sie in der Navy einsetzte.  
Offensichtlich hatte er es auf eine gute, kindgerechte Weise getan, denn sie klebten nach wie vor ein seinen Lippen.  
Als besonderes Highlight war ein kurzer Ausflug aufs Wasser vorgesehen, den sie jedoch bloß mit Ryan und seinem Seelöwen machten.  
Rashaida war immernoch keine Freundin der Transportmatte, auch wenn es Owen inzwischen gelang, sie meistens zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen, so wollte er sich doch größere Überredungskunst vor Publikum sparen, indem er eine Vorführung des Delfins in freiem Gelände abgelehnt hatte.  
"Ich tu ihr nicht noch den Stress zur Belustigung an... Es reicht schon wenn ich mich diesem Wanderzirkus zur Verfügung stellen muss!"   
Als Ryan kam, um die Truppe abzuholen, sprangen jedoch nur fünf der sechs Kinder begeistert auf, um mit ihm ins Boot zu steigen.  
Die kleine, blonde Payton mit dem Pagenschnitt blieb wie versteinert am Rand sitzen und es hatte den Anschein, als wolle sie unsichtbar werden.

Owen zog sich neben ihr an der Treppe aus dem Wasser und gab Rashida das Zeichen, dass sie nun Feierabend hatte.  
"Gehst du nicht mit?", fragte Owen und blieb an der Treppe stehen.  
"Ich mag keine Seelöwen..." meinte sie trotzig.  
Ryan bleib am Ende des Steges stehen und schien auf sie warten zu wollen.  
"Und was willst du dann machen?" fragte er und kletterte nun ganz aus dem Wasser.  
"Ich will nach Hause...es ist blöd hier..."  
Owen blickte Ryan an und zuckte mit den Schultern , was dieser bloß erwiderte und dann mit der Truppe zu seinem Boot marschierte.  
Ein bisschen wehmütig blickte er Ryan nach, denn dass er fort war, bedeutete dass es ihm nun überlassen war, sich um Payton zu kümmern.  
Er seufzte: "Oh, dass kann ich gut verstehen, ich auch..." meinte er dann mit entwaffnender Ehrlichkeit, die Payton ein Lächeln aufs schmale Gesicht zauberte.  
"Vielleicht gehen wir aber erstmal zum Zeltplatz, ich weiß ja nicht wo dein zu Hause ist."  
Er pellte sich aus dem Neopren und nahm ein Handtuch, das über dem Geländer hing, um sich damit abzutrocknen, dann fischte er aus seiner Tasche, die am Steg lag ein T - Shirt mit Navy Emblem und streifte es sich über. Schließlich schlüpfte er in eine Arbeitshose, die er direkt über die nur leicht feuchten Schwimmshorts zog.  
"Ist das da nicht nass?" fragte Payton interessiert und ihr kleiner dünner Finger zeigte auf seine Hose.  
"Der Anzug hält fast trocken..." meinte er und zwinkerte ihr zu, " sonst bekäme ich noch Schwimmhäute zwischen den Zehen, wenn ich den ganzen Tag im Wasser bin."  
Payton grinste breit und Owen schob sie ein bisschen in Richtung Parkplatz wo er einen Jeep geparkt hatte.

Erst jetzt kam Owen zum ersten Mal nach dem Aufbau direkt zum Platz an dem die Zeltstadt, unterhalb der Base auf der großen Wiese entstanden war.  
Es hatte etwas sonderbares an sich Truppenzelte der US - Armee aufgebaut zu sehen und dazwischen ein Haufen lärmender Kinder die hin und her liefen.  
Die paar einzelnen Camping Zelte dazwischen muteten an, wie sonderbare exotische Tiere in einer Herde von gewöhnlichen Kühen.  
Sie gehörten den angereisten Betreuern, die sich ihr eigenes Zelt mitgebracht hatten.  
Unwillkürlich fanden seine Augen zu jenem Zelt, mit dem ihn zwangsläufig eine Vergangenheit verband.   
Scheinbar hatte Katherine das NICHT mitsamt seiner Person aus ihrem Leben sortiert.  
Umso grotesker war es wiederum, dass nun ausgerechnet SIE mit diesem DING hier am entgegengesetzten Ende von Nordamerika vor seiner Nase stand, um sein Leben wieder mal aus den Fugen zu bringen.  
Er öffnete Payton die Beifahrertür und ließ das Kind aussteigen.  
Sie schlug ein wenig trotzig die Arme übereinander und als Owen losmarschierte blieb sie stehen und schob die Unterlippe vor.  
"Was ist?" , fragte er, als ihm auffiel, dass sie nicht mitkam.  
"Ich habe keinen Bock auf ein doofes Zeltlager..." meinte sie motzig und Owen ging die paar Schritte, die er bereits zurückgelegt hatte wieder zu ihr.  
"Wie ich schon sagte, du bist damit nicht alleine, wir müssen das Beste draus machen...", seufzte er und setzte in Gedanken hinzu : -Wenn auch sicherlich aus anderen Gründen -   
Er drückte ihr die große Hand in den schmalen Rücken und schob sie vor sich her.  
Mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich vom Wagen entfernten wurde ihr Widerstand geringer, so dass er schließlich aufhören konnte sie zu schieben, als sie auf dem Platz ankamen.  
"Warum sind sie dann hier?", fragte Payton nun und erst jetzt ließ sie ihre dünnen Ärmchen neben ihren Körper sinken.  
Owen blickte auf die Neunjährige herab und zog die Brauen hoch. 

Was für eine Dumme und gleichzeitig kluge Frage, ich hätte mich ja einfach widersetzen können. Ich hätte vielleicht ein Disziplinarverfahren bekommen, aber es ist ja nicht so, als wenn Ärger mit Vorgesetzten etwas Neues für mich ist.

"Weil... das mein Job ist...", antwortete er dann zögerlich und er erinnerte sich daran, dass es noch ganz andere Gründe gab, warum er sich so hatte überrumpeln und einspannen lassen, vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien die Mappe die Sullivan aufgeklappt hatte und er hatte zum erstenmal Raum in seinen Gedanken, sich zu Fragen warum die bienenfleißige Vorgesetzte ein solch große Interesse daran hatte ihn damit zu erpressen.  
Ein einfacher Abflug hätte dir soviel erspart...   
Das zum Beispiel...   
Katherine kam auf die Beiden zu und ihr geflochtener Zopf, schaukelte dabei an ihrem Hinterkopf, wie ein dicker, schwarzer Strick.  
"Payton, wir haben dich vermisst...", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme und ihre Hand strich zärtlich über ihre Schultern., "... die Seelöwengruppe hat gesagt, du hattest keine Lust..."  
"Nein, es ist blöd hier...", beharrte sie auf ihrem Standpunkt, "... findet der Lieutnant auch..." setzte sie hinzu und wies mit dem Daumen nach hinten auf ihren Begleiter.  
Owen ließ einen leisen Lacher vernehmen.  
Scheinbar hatte DAS Eindruck, bei ihr hinterlassen.  
"Soooo Lt. Grady findet das auch...", sagte Katherine gedehnt, lächelte sie an und wendete sich dann Owen zu, "...dann habt ihr ja was gemeinsam...", mit diesen Worten verfinsterte sich ihr Blick der seine Augen traf.  
"Hat er auch gesagt..." nuschelte Payton und entfernte sich, einen Stein kickend, von den Beiden zu einer angelegten Sitzecke, um den Grillplatz und ließ sich dort auf einen großen Baumstamm fallen, der als Sitzgelegenheit diente.

Katherine stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und blinzelte ihn an.  
"Hättest du sie nicht aufmuntern können?" warf sie ihm vor.  
"Hm, ich denke mit unserem geteilten Schicksal kommen wir ganz gut klar.", meint er und zuckte die Schultern, "... dann nickte er zu Katherines Zelt hinter dem Grillplatz, "... du brauchst mal eine Neues oder? Es hat Brandlöcher vom Gaskocher im Boden?"  
"Es hängen auch gute Erinnerungen daran und nicht nur die Löcher..." konterte sie und verzog spöttisch das Gesicht.  
Owen blickte kurz auf den Boden und stemmte nun auch die Arme in die Seiten und räusperte sich, "... weißt du wo meine Sachen sind...? " fragte er dann Anschlusslos und hielt Ausschau nach seinem Rucksack, "... Ryan hat sie hergebracht, ich war ein bisschen spät dran und musste direkt zum Basin."  
"Ich weiß... Eva mit dem roten Haar kam direkt aus dem Paradies und hat deinen Zeitplan durcheinandergeworfen..." verteilte sie eine kleine Spitze, um ihn wissen zu Lassen, dass sie sehr wohl darüber informiert war, dass das Wiedersehen holprig verlaufen war.  
Mann, manchmal glaube ich , an Ryan ist ein Waschweib verloren gegangen...oder warum kann der Kerl nicht einfach die Klappe halten!?   
Ein strafender Blick traf sie.  
"Kannst du mir einfach sagen, wo mein blödes Zelt ist und meine Sachen...?" stöhnte er.  
Katherine nickte zu einem Haufen Zeug, dass vor ihrem Zelt gestapelt lag und Owen erkannte darin SEINE Sachen.  
Stutzig blickte er sie an.   
"Bitte? Das ist nicht dein Ernst...!"   
Katherine musste Kichern, als er sah wie seine breiten Schultern resigniert heruntersanken.   
"Du bist zu spät, es gibt keinen anderen Platz..."  
Eine Weile herrschte gespannte Stille, doch kann wurde aus Katherines Kichern ein lautes Lachen: " Ryan hat sie nur da abgestellt, er konnte euer Zelt noch nicht aufstellen..." erlöste sie ihn dann und sah die Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht.  
"Ich hatte genug Nächte mit dir im Zelt...", meinte sie sorglos zwinkerte ihm zu, ließ dann stehen und schlenderte zu Payton, die immer noch alleine auf dem Baumstamm weilte.

Claire schlug die Augen auf und um sie herum war das dämmrige Licht ihres gemütlich eingericheten Schlafzimmers in Kitsap Bangor.  
Auch wenn sie sie Wärme Costa Ricas vermisste, so war es doch ein heimeliges zuhause Gefühl hier aufzuwachen.  
Im Grunde genommen was es hier mehr das zu Hause von Owen und wahrscheinlich fühlte sie sich aus genau beshalb an diesem Ort so wohl.  
Sie war noch niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben so sehr bei etwas angekommen, wie bei ihm und es war tatsächlich zweitrangig, wo es auf diesem Planeten sein würde.  
Umso schlimmer, dass sie es ihrem eigenen Wankelmut zu verdanken hatte, dass das pure Auftauchen bestimmter Personen - EINER bestimmten Person! - das Kleinod ihres Glücks immer wieder ins Straucheln brachte.   
Ist es nicht völlig egal, dass diese Indianerbraut hier ist?  
Was macht dich denn unsicher, Claire?  
-Keine Ahnung! Wahrscheinlich die Tatsache, dass ich es nicht gewohnt bin, mein Vertrauen in fremde Menschen zu stecken-  
Na da seid ihr bereits Zwei wie du weißt   
\- Hervorragende Voraussetzungen -   
Es ist nur eine Frage der Personen an sich!   
Das Wort FREMD ist hier auch ein hinkender Vergleich Mrs. Dearing!   
Gib es zu!   
Sie schlug die dünne Decke, mit der sie sich für ihr Nickerchen zugedeckt hatte, beiseite.  
In letzter Zeit war sie so oft müde und sie hatte das Gefühl, die Höchstleistungen die ihr Körper im Augenblick vollführte, zehre nun an ihren letzten Reserven.  
Es war immer beschwerlicher aufzustehen und inzwischen empfand Claire ihre Behäbigkeit mehr als lästig.  
Vorsichtig blieb sie auf der Bettkante sitzen lauschte in sich hinein und stellte fest, dass sie die Einzige war, die wach zu sein schien.   
Bis auf den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Rücken, der sie eigentlich seit ihrer Ankunft am Flughafen schon gequält hatte.  
Ein gratis Geschenk für einen endlos langen Flug in ihrem Pottwal - Zustand.  
Sie tappte zum Korbsessel vor dem Fenster, langte nach ihrem Strick Cardigan und zog ihn sich über und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Anamika saß auf der Couch und der Fernseher lief, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht.  
Ihre volle Konzentration galt dem Laptop, den sie auf ihren Oberschenkeln balancierte.  
"Hey..." sagte sie vorsichtig und Anamika lächelte ihr entgegen.  
"Ausgeschlafen?" , fragte sie sanft.  
Claire lächelte und ihr Blick fiel auf Das Nutella - Glas das immer noch mit den zwei Löffeln darin auf dem Tisch stand.  
"Zuckerkoma...", meinte sie halb scherzend und schlang den Cardigan fröstelnd um ihren Körper, die Terrassentüre war offen und es wehte ein kühler Wind herein.  
"Dr. Plant hat mit dem Kollegen gesprochen, der dich hier betreut, ich habe ihn angerufen und du hast morgen einen Termin..." informierte sie sie.  
Claire verdrehte die Augen.  
"Nett das du meine Termine machst." meinte sie zynisch, "...lass uns zu dem Zeltplatz fahren. Linda nimmt uns mit, sie bringt Verpflegung vorbei... oder muss ich da auch erst Rücksprache mit meinem Leibarzt halten..?"

Der Geruch von Feuer und Rauch erfüllte die Luft über der Wiese, die den Duft von feuchtem Gras, als Nuance mit einfließen lies.  
Die nassen Halme kitzelten Claires Haut an den Knöcheln, die ihre Sneaker freigaben.  
Das leise Klimpern einer Gitarre und sanft gesungene Lieder wehten zu ihnen herüber, als sie Lindas Rollstuhl über die holprige Befestigung auf den Platz zuschob.  
"Es ist schön, wenn das alles hier sich wenigstens einmal im Jahr in etwas verwandelt, dass nicht nur den Drill eines Militärstützpunktes hat. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass das natürlich so sein muss. Aber fröhliche Kinder, die hier ihren Spaß haben sind halt um ein vielfaches netter anzusehen." meinte Linda.  
Ryan kam ihnen schon auf halbem Weg entgegen und winkte fröhlich.  
Er begrüßte seine Frau mit einem zärtlichen Kuss und nahm Clarie den Rollstuhl ab, um sie voranzuschieben und je näher sie dem Feuerschein kamen, umso lauter wurde die Musik.  
"Ich habe garnicht gewusst welche Talente noch in deinem Krokoshirt stecken...",sagte er begeistert und nickte zu einer Gestalt mit Gitarre auf den Knien, die auf einem dicken Baumstamm Lagerfeuerklassiker vor sich hin schrummelte, welche eine Reihe Kids begeistert mitträllerten.  
Claries Herz machte einen eigenartigen Hüpfer, als sie die große Gestalt in Baseballkappe und Navy - Hoodie erkannte.  
"Hey, ich konnte immerhin drei Akkorde, damit bist du der Held an jedem Lagerfeuer in dieser Gegend und nach einem Sechser - Träger Bier, hältst du dich für Bob Dylan." schoß ihr der Satz in den Kopf, den er damals in der Ski Hütte zu ihr gesagt hatte. Claire erinnerte sich, dass sie ihn in ihrer Vorstellung genauso vor sich gesehen hatte, wie es jetzt der Fall war.   
"Weltklasse..." rutschte es Anamika lachend heraus.  
Claire grub die Zähne in die Unterlippe um ein Grinsen zu verhindern.  
"Jetzt hat er nen Musiker - Bonus...", flachste Anamika gut gelaunt weiter, während sie sich zu der Gruppe am Feuer gesellten.  
Owen war so vertieft in sein Gitarrenspiel, dass er erst wahrnahm, dass sich die Gruppe um ihn herum um vier Personen vergrößert hatte, als er die letzten Akkorde angeschlug.   
Verlegen blickte er Claire an und sie musste zugeben, dass sie es äußerst Schade fand, dass seine warme, raue Stimme nun still war, denn singend - so musste sie zugeben - hatte sie noch mehr Sexappeal, falls das überhaupt möglich war.  
"Ich dachte du könntest ein erwachsenes Groupie gebrauchen...", flüsterte sie ihm zu und rutschte zu ihm auf den Sitzplatz.  
Er lächelte bloß und küsste vorsichtig ihre Wange.  
"Spiel weiter! ", forderte der kleine, blonde Pagenkopf der auf der anderen Seite neben ihm saß in eine raue Army Fleece Decke gehüllt.  
"Payton, auch wenn du endlich was gefunden hast, dass dir hier gefällt, ich mache jetzt mal ne Pause..." , sagte er freundlich, aber eindringlich und übergab ihr das Instrument.  
Er rieb die kalten Finger aneinander.  
"So langsam fallen meine Finger ab..." meinte er und bewegte sie steifen Glieder.  
Es war außerhalb des Feuers doch schon recht kühl und allmählich war die Feuchtigkeit des Areals so weit heran gekrochen, dass er dauernd die Saiten hatte neu stimmen müssen und die Kälte, die er in seinen Fingern spürte, dass Gitarrenspiel zunehmend erschwert.

Eine dampfende Tasse schob sich in ihr Blickfeld.  
Claire blickte an dem Arm entlang die sie hielt, und noch bevor sie in ihr Gesicht blickte, zeugte die glockenklare Stimme von der Anwesenheit der Person, die sie lieber nicht so bald wieder getroffen hätte.  
"Ich hab dir einen Tee besorgt...", sagte Katherine an Owen gerichtet und dann blickte sie auf Claire herunter, die sie jetzt erst bemerkt zu haben schien und setzte ohne einen weiteren bissigen Kommentar an sie hinzu:" Ich besorg dir auch einen..."  
Owen nahm die Tasse, wärmte seine Finger kurz daran und reichte sie dann weiter an seine Freundin.  
"Lass nur...", sagte er und erhob sich. Vorsichtig küsste er Claires Scheitel, " ich hol mir noch einen..."  
Damit ließ er die Beiden zurück, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
"Ich weiß, dass es Dir nicht gefällt, dass ich hier bin...", kam es über Katherines Lippen ohne sie anzublicken.  
"Du hast keine Vorstellung davon wie Recht du hast...." Claires Stimme klang merkwürdig, doch Katherine beschloss, dass es leichter sein würde, sie nicht anzusehen wenn sie mit ihr sprach.  
"... aber ich kann dich beruhigen, eine Konkurrenz bedeutet es mit Sicherheit nicht." es klang resigniert und trotzig zugleich.  
"... was du nicht sagst..." kam es zurück und jetzt klang sie noch sonderbarer als vorhin.  
"Hey, deswegen müssen wir ja keine Freunde werden, aber es würde bestimmt leichter für uns alle sein wenn..." begann sie vor Neuem und Katherine kam nicht umhin, sie nun doch anzublicken.  
Ihr seidiges feuerrotes Haar umrahmt vom Schein des Feuers machte ihr Puppengesicht noch mystischer, als es ohnehin schon war, auch wenn ihr Gesichtsausdruck weniger sanftmütig schien.  
Verbissen gruben sich Claires Zähne in die Unterlippe und es hatte den Anschein als fiele ihr das Atmen in deinem Moment nicht leicht.  
"... meine Güte,..." begann Katherine abermals und verdrehte die Augen. "... es ist ja nicht so, dass ich hergekommen wäre um..." sie stoppte abrupt, als sie die Laache registrierte, die sich auf Claires Sitzplatz ausgebreitet hatte, "Oh..ich nehme nicht an, dass du dich jetzt gerade vor Freude nassgemacht hast oder?" rutschte es ihr heraus und sah sich hilfesuchend um.


	37. Das nächste Level

Die Idee einen Tee zu trinken, hätte Owen am liebsten verworfen, als er die Schlange vor der Ausgabe sah.  
Doch die Aussicht auf ein warmes Getränk ließ ihn sich brav anstellen.   
Er grub die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Arbeitshose und zog den Kopf in den Kragen seines Hoodies.   
Es dauerte Ewigkeiten, bis er an der Reihe war und Owen fragte sich, ob es wohl so klug gewesen sei, Claire für so lange Zeit bei Katherine zurück zu lassen, doch gerade als er überlegte unverrichteter Dinge zurück zu kehren, lichteten sich die Reihen und aus dem Halbdunkel fragte es : "Kaffee oder Tee? "  
"Kaffee..."entschied er sich und wunderte über seine Stimme, die durch die ungewohnte Beanspruchung, noch etwas dunkler klang als sonst.  
Er musste zugeben, auch wenn es nur ein Haufen Kids waren, es hatte sich gut angefühlt  
einfach nur mit einer Gitarre da zu sitzen und vor sich hin zu klimpern.  
Er griff nach der Tasse, bedankte sich und trat den Rückweg an.

Am Platz um das Feuer war ein kleiner Menschenauflauf entstanden und einer der Kollegen hastete auf ihn zu, während ein Anderer ihm aus dem gesichtslosen Klumpen an Körpern zurief: "... das Base - Hospital ist das nächste, die sollen einfach runterkommen!"  
Jetzt war die Person, die sich schnellen Schrittes entfernte, auf seiner Höhe - und stieß ihn versehentlich an der Schulter an, weshalb sich das heiße Getränk über seinen Pullover ergoss und augenblicklich einen penetranten Kaffee Geruch verströmte.  
Na klasse!   
"Hey!", blaffte er ihn an und kippte den restlichen Inhalt seines Kaffeebechers auf den Boden.  
Toll, nochmal anstellen und eine neues Sweatshirt kann ich mir jetzt auch noch besorgen.  
Verdammter Mist!   
Der nasse Fleck bahnte sich durch den Baumwollstoff einen Weg zu dem T - Shirt, dass er darunter trug und es begann mit durchzuweichen.  
Die Feuchtigkeit kühlte bereits ab, weshalb Owen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.  
"Sorry...tut mir leid... ich muss die Sanis holen..," erklärte der Schadensverursacher und wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen.  
Owen vergaß schlagartig das Kaffee - Desaster  
"Was ist passiert, kann ich helfen?", fragte er und in seinem Kopf baute sich binnen sekundenbruchteilen ein Szenario auf: ...Von einem verletzten Kind, dass irgendwie in Nöten war, vielleicht etwas mit Feuer...  
"Ich glaube eher nicht, es sei denn du hast 'ne Hebammenausbildung, da kriegt nämlich gerade jemand 'n Kind...", lachte sein Kollege, den Owen nichtmal mit Namen kannte und Owen wich augenblicklich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
"Claire..." nuschelte es aus seinem Mund.  
Passiert das gerade wirklich?   
"Ja, ich glaube so heißt sie...Ich hole jetzt die Ambulanz, die sollen entscheiden, was sie mit ihr machen... ihre Freundin ist unterwegs ihren Kerl suchen, der ist zum Küchenzelt gegangen..."  
Owen drückte ihm seinen Becher vor die Brust, er achtete nicht weiter auf ihn und hastete zur Feuerstelle.

Das Schmerz einen Menschen so plötzlich im Griff haben konnte, hätte Claire niemals für möglich gehalten.  
Doch er raste regelrecht über sie hinweg und nahm ihr immer wieder für einen kurzen Moment die Luft zum Atmen.  
Allerdings in den Augenblicken dazwischen, kam es ihr vor, als habe sie eine völlig klare Sicht der Dinge.  
Und sie WOLLTE auf keinen Fall, dass Katherine neben ihr saß und ihr weiter das Händchen tätschelte, während Ryan ihre Beine auf einige Decken hochgelagert hatte.  
Aber sie saß genau da und tat genau DAS!  
Claire wollte auch NICHT das Anamika herum herum irrte, um Owen in der Dunkelheit zu suchen und auch wollte sie nicht, dass Ryan anschließend mit einer Taschenlampe in einem Zelt nach seinem Smartphone suchte, um ihn - oder eine Ambulanz zu rufen.  
Demgegenüber hatte Claire jedoch keine andere Wahl, außer sich weiterhin darauf zu konzentrieren, dass ihre Hose nass, die Fruchtblase geplatzt , sie auf die Hilfe der herumstehenden Angewiesen war und den Schmerz in irgendwelche Bahnen zu lenken, bis etwas Besseres passieren würde.  
Jemand der mit ihnen dort gesessen hatte, war aufgestanden und hatte sich auf die Suche nach den Sanitätern gemacht und dass diese unsäglichen Kinder um sie herumstanden und sie anglozten, als erwarteten sie eine Sensation, machte das Ganze nur noch unerträglicher. 

Ein erneuter Schmerz rollte heran und die einzige Genugtuung, die ihr diese beschissene Situation gab, war die, dass sie ihn völlig ungeniert in diese schlanke, perfekte Katherinehand, die sie hielt, quetschen konnte.  
Die verzog jedoch tapfer keine Miene sondern fand weiterhin beruhigende Worte: " Sie werden ihn gleich finden...Er kann ja nicht weit sein..."  
"Kannst du neuerdings hellsehen!? " zischte Claire und war froh, dass die nächste Wehe bereits langsam abebbte.  
"Naja er wird wohl kaum die Flucht ergriffen haben, hm?", meinte sie süß und freundlich, stich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und kicherte dabei, als habe sie einen tollen Scherz gerissen.  
Claire wünschte sich, ihr wäre wenigstens übel, dann hätte sie dieses Weib auch noch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken vollkotzen können.  
Wie gerne hätte sie DAS getan!!!   
Denn sie fand ihre Zuckerstimme gerade tatsächlich so richtig zum kotzen!  
Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen erholte sich die Situation genau in diesem Moment ein wenig und lediglich der Rückenschmerz, der sie den ganzen Tag geplagt hatte, saß wie ein kleiner Giftzwerg in ihrer Lendenwirbelsäule und zwickte sie ohne Unterlass.  
Durch das dumpfe Wirrwarr um sie herum, löste sich mit einem Mal seine Stimme: "Claire?.."  
Oh Gott sei dank...Komm und bring mich hier raus! Ich will einfach nur hier weg!!!   
Im selben Moment sah sie auch schon sein Gesicht über ihrem.  
Es lag im Schein des Feuers und wäre die Situation eine andere Gewesen, dann hätte sie es vielleicht einfach nur schön finden können.   
"Bist du okay?" fragte er überflüssigerweise und über seine Nasenwurzel grub sich die gewohnte Falte in seine Stirn.   
Seine Stimme war sanft und doch schwang die Besorgnis, die in ihr lag, mit.  
"Nicht so ganz..." antwortete Katherine für sie, denn Claire konnte in genau diesem Moment nichts anderes tun, als erneut ihre Hand zu zerquetschen.  
"Lass uns einfach nur in ein Krankenhaus fahren..." keuchte Claire, als sie wieder sprechen konnte und versuchte sich zu erheben.  
"Die Sanitäter sind auf dem Weg..." hörten sie eine Stimme, doch Claire hatte keine Lust mehr auf irgendwelche Worte oder Ratschläge.  
Einfach nur weg hier!   
Wenn es sein muss, gebäre ich unsere Kinder mitten in einem Wald nur nicht hier!

Ryan hatte den Beifahrersitz, seines Wagens ein Stück zurückgedreht damit Claire eine halbwegs bequeme Fahrt haben konnte.  
"Wir kommen nach!" hatte Anamika gerufen, dann waren die Türen zugeklappt und sie waren allein, endlich auf der Straße.  
Für Claire eine Gelegenheit, ihren Trancezustand, so gut wie es ihr möglich war zu sortieren.  
Sie fühlte sich so merkwürdig, alles war so unerwartet und doch gab ihr ein inneres Gefühl, eine sonderbare Art von Sicherheit, dass es keinen Grund gab, sich deswegen aufzuregen.  
Whow! Wer hätte das je von Dir gedacht?!  
"Ich fahre dich zum Base Hospital...das ist am Nächsten...."murmelte Owen in die ungewohnte Ruhe hinein, die in ihrem Kopf bereits wieder einem Heranrauschen der nächsten Wehe Platz machte.  
"Nein... ich will nicht, dass sie auf einer verdammten Base zur Welt kommen...!" kam es aus Claires Mund und sie biss die Zähne aufeinander.

Als sie losgefahren waren, hatte sie noch Zeit gehabt ihn anzusehen wie er fuhr.  
Er war ruhig, doch sein Gesicht verriet ihm wie nervös er war.   
Die Falten waren tiefe Gräben auf seiner Stirn.   
Er versuchte sich gleichzeitig auf die Straße zu konzentrieren und ihr irgendwie beizustehen.  
Seine Hände umklammerten das Lenkrad so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
Doch all diese Dinge schrumpften zu einem einzigen Klumpen Schmerz zusammen, je länger sie auf der Straße fuhren.  
"Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott....OWEN...FAHR SCHNELLER!!!" fauchte sie ihn an und es tat ihr im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder leid, das diese Wehen eine unkontrollierte Furie aus ihr machten.  
"Versuche ich ja, Honey wirklich... bis zum anderen Krankenhaus..ist es noch ein bisschen...." erklärte er halbherzig und brachte das Fahrzeug gerade noch vor einer Ampel, die auf rot geschaltet hatte zum Stehen.  
"SCHEIß AUF DIE AMPEL GRADY! FAHR!!!"  
Hab ich das jetzt wirklich gerade gesagt?...  
Der Schmerz verebbte wieder und Claire sah, dass sein Gesicht kurz ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte, um sofort wieder ernst zu werden.

Er wusste eigentlich nichts was er hätte tun sollen, um ihr zu helfen, außer sie rechtzeitig ins Krankenhaus zu bringen.   
Auch wenn dies ein wenig weiter weg lag, als das Nächstgelegene - es war ihre Entscheidung und doch hatte ihn der schroffe Ton aus ihrem Mund Sekunden amüsiert.  
Beherrschte Clarie, jetzt weißt du was: Außer Kontrolle ist!  
"Atme einfach, okay?....einfach atmen.." beschwor er sie schließlich in der Hoffnung , dass es helfen würde.  
"ICH HATTE NICHT VOR DAMIT AUFZUHÖREN!!!!" keifte sie erneut und diesmal sehr unmoduliert.   
Sie konnte nicht anders, als diesmal einen Schmerzschrei von sich zu geben.  
" Hey... ich kann das hier nicht...." sagte sie anschließend keuchend vor Anstrengung.  
"Wir sind gleich da..."  
".... das ist zuviel Owen, ich kann das hier nicht!"  
Fahrig griff sie nach seiner Hand und quetschte sie mit dem näherkommenden Schmerz, bis sie fast weiß war.  
Er musste zugeben, dass es ihn überraschte, wieviel Kraft in ihr steckte.  
"Oh mein Gott ICH KANN DAS NIIICHT!"  
"Du schaffst das...Alles wird gut..." versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und sich gleichzeitig auf die Straße zu konzentrieren.  
Ein weiteres keuchendes Wimmern kam vom Beifahrersitz.  
"Das geht nicht... Warum hab ich nur ja dazu gesagt? Oh Goooott!!!"  
Erneut krampfte sich ihre Hand um Seine und diesmal tat es ordentlich weh, als sich ihre Fingernägel in sein Fleisch gruben.  
"Ich werde unsere Kinder hier am Straßenrand zur Welt bringen, wenn du nicht endlich schneller fährst REPTILIEN DOMPTEUR!!!"  
Vorsichtig löste er ihre Finger von seiner Hand, um die Gangschaltung betätigen zu können.  
"Hey.. hey...", sagte er dann schließlich liebevoll und drehte ihr Gesicht mit dem Zeigefinger sachte in seine Richtung.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Claire, dass der Wagen zum Stehen gekommen war.  
"... sieh mich an... du musst das auf keinen Fall, Honey... schau wir sind da!"  
"Was?!"  
"Ja, siehst du?"   
Er hatte das Auto in eine der Parklücken vor dem Gebäude geparkt und zeigte auf das große, plötzlich erschreckende Krankenhausgebäude, dass sie von oben herab in ungesundem blau beleuchtete, und strafend auf sie herunterzublicken schien.

Die Realität der Situation traf ihn jedoch selbst erst jetzt, wie eine Tonne Ziegelsteine:   
Das nächste Mal, wenn er in dieses Auto zurückkehrte, würden sie eine Familie sein!  
Claire atmete durch eine weitere Kontraktion, ihre Augen schlossen sich, während ihr Kopf auf den Sitz ruhte.  
Sie stöhnte laut aus, als der Schmerz sie wieder für einen Augenblick freigab.  
"Bist du bereit, Honey?", fragte Owen schließlich  
"Nein", schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. "Aber ... ich werde es wohl sein müssen."  
Sie rieb über seine Hand.   
"Lass uns gehen."


	38. ***Vorbei ist für immer***

ch brauche Claires Handtasche, wegen den Papieren... die muss sie stehen gelassen haben und Anamikas Handy ist aus. Kannst du sie nicht ausfindig machen?" Owens Stimme klang müde und erschöpft.  
"Ich weiß nicht wo die Inderin ist... ich dachte sie sei mit euch gefahren..." Katherine presste ihr Smartphone ans Ohr und blickte der Kondenswolke nach, die ihr Atem in der kalten Luft hinterließ.   
Das der Anruf in den frühen Morgenstunden ausgerechnet IHR Handy erreichte, damit hatte Katherine am wenigsten gerechnet.   
Doch vielleicht hatte er es auch überall versucht und weil sie die Einzige war, die noch wach beim Schein des Feuers saß, hatte sie seinen Anruf bemerkt.  
Sein "Ich bins!" hatte sich so sonderbar vertraut angehört, genauso wie das darauffolgende erschöpfte aber glückliche: "Sie sind da..." fremd geklungen hatte.

Owen Grady war also soeben Vater geworden.  
Ein Dad!  
Papa!   
Daddy-oh!   
Der Mann - mit dem sie vielleicht auch etwas in dieser Art hätte haben können.   
Stattdessen, saß sie hier und sollte sich nur auf die Suche nach einer vermissten Handtasche machen.

"Weißt du wie dunkel es ist...?" meckerte sie und suchte halberzig mit ihrem Blick das feuchte Gras ab.  
Er schnaufte resigniert und antwortete dann träge:" Ja, dass weiß ich. Könntest du bitte trotzdem mal nachsehen?"  
"Ich suche ja schon!"  
Missmutig knipste Kat nun ihre Taschenlampe an und leuchtete jetzt den Boden ab.   
Ein kleiner, grüner Frosch hüpfte erschreckt aus dem Lichtkegel und tatsächlich stand diese unsägliche Tasche, wie aus dem Boden gewachsen, neben den Baumstamm gelehnt, auf dem das ganze Unheil vor einigen Stunden seinen Anfang genommen hatte.  
Hatte er überhaupt Namen gesagt?   
Wenn er es getan hatte, so konnte Katherine sich gerade daran nicht erinnern.  
Sie hatte auch völlig vergessen den Standard abzufragen: Wie geht es denn allen?   
Der glücklichen, kleinen Familie?!   
\- Güte wie sehr das nervte!-  
Verdammt sie fühlte immer noch, wie sehr sie ihre Hand gequetscht hatte!

"Hier ist sie...", gab sie dann Laut und am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte ein erleichtertes Seufzen.  
"Nimmst du sie bitte an dich? Ich komme nachher und hole sie ab, damit die das hier abwickeln können..."  
Er klang so unglaublich müde und gerade das weckte in Katherine altbekannte Fürsorge.   
Sie würde ihn nicht noch zweimal herumfahren lassen.  
-Vorbei ist eben für immer-   
"Bleib wo du bist, ich bringe sie euch vorbei..." meinte sie dann resigniert," in welcher Klinik seid ihr?"

 

***

 

Travis fuhr einen kotzgrünen Ford Pick up.  
Es gab kein Wort, das die Farbe hätte besser beschreiben können.  
Auch im Inneren des Fahrzeuges sah es eher genau danach aus, wie er von Außen wirkte.  
Was für eine Ekelschleuder!   
Und er hatte sich angestellt, als sie ihn danach gefragt hatte, als müsse er ihr mal kurz sein Bein leihen.

Dieses Monstrum zu parken, war auf dem kleinen Krankenhausparkplatz ebenfalls eine Herausforderung.  
Fahrbare Schwanzprothese!   
Verdammte Karre!  
Doch irgendwann hatte sie sich geschlagen gegeben und so stand sie schließlich fast gerade in der winzigen Parklücke.

 

***

 

Sich durchzufragen erwies sich um diese Zeit, in dem stillen Krankenhaus, schwieriger als vermutet, doch am Ende stand Katherine dann endlich auf der Entbindungsstation.  
Es war, als würde das Schild über der Abteilung auf sie hinunter schreien:  
_ FRISCH GEPRESST!_ Man muss es toll finden!!!  
In ihrem Kopf spielte Katherine sämtliche Szenarien durch, wie sie ihnen begegnen sollte:

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch !"   
(Würg! Da verpasse ich Travis' Karre gleich den längst überfälligen Kotzanstrich von innen)  
"Ach wie schööön, sie sehen euch so ähnlich!"   
(Wenn sie das tun wird es mein Untergang sein!)  
"Ich freue mich für Euch!"   
(Die Top Antwort auf der Heuchelskala!)  
Sie suchte die Zimmer nach der Nummer ab, die man ihr gegeben hatte und sie zum Ende des Flures, vor eine Tür zu einem Eckzimmer führte.  
Es hing ein Schild daran: 

Bitte nicht stören! Wir erholen uns!

Nunja, ich bin schließlich herbestellt!   
Sie ignorierte sie den Hinweis, klopfte leise und schlüpfte dann hindurch, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

 

***

 

Die fremde Tasche an die Brust gepresst, blickte sie tapfer dem entgegen, was sie erwarten würde.  
Die Rothaarige Schönheit thronte auf ihrem Lager in Kissen gebettet, ein kleines Bündel im Arm.  
Sie war tatsächlich zu einem Lächeln in der Lage, als Kat zaghaft weitere Schritte ins Zimmer stakste.  
"Hey...", flüsterte sie vorsichtig, und ihr Blick suchte für einen winzigen Moment hektisch den Raum nach Owen ab.  
Aber bevor sie jeden Winkel hatte scannen können, wurde sie schon wieder in ihren Bann gezogen.  
Katherine war nicht in der Lage ihren Augen die Aufgabe zu erteilen, den Raum zu erkunden. Stattdessen klebten sie wie festgesaugt an dem Standard Krankenhausbett und der Person drauf.  
"...geht..es dir....g..uht..?" brach es wie ferngesteuert über ihre Lippen, obwohl sie sich im selben Augenblick fragte, ob sie das wirklich wissen wollte.  
Jetzt war sie ganz nah an ihrem Bett.  
Dieser unglaublich neutral, debil grinsende Gesichtsausdruck den Claire widerspiegelte, war irgendwie furchteinflößend.  
"...es ist alles okay..." ihre Stimme war ein vorsichtiges Flüstern und ihr Grinsen unverborgner Stolz.   
Es war eindeutig zu sehen, als Kat ihr vorsichtig die Tasche entgegen hielt.  
"Ich bringe dir deine Tasche...Sie ist in der Aufregung stehen geblieben... beim Lagerfeuer..." zählte sie mechanisch auf und registrierte ihren eigenen, würzigen Geruch, nach Rauch und verbranntem Holz, der in ihren Haaren und dem Fusseligen, dunkelblauen Fleecepullover klebte.  
Es machte die Sterilität und diesen besonderen " Baby - Geruch" des Raumes zunichte und das Gefühl ein Störfaktor zu sein, machte sich auf eine äußerst unangenehme Art in ihren Gedanken breit.   
"Owen hat gesagt, es ist wegen deinen Papieren..." fügte sie dann noch schnell hinzu, um die Notwendigkeit ihres Auftauchens zu erklären.  
Am liebsten hätte sie gefragt: " Wo ist er denn?" doch das wagte sie sich nicht.  
Irgendwie wagte sie in diesem Augenblick eigentlich gar nichts, denn es war, als würde sie eine heilige Stätte besuchen und alle bösen Gedanken und Worte, waren an der Tür zurückgeblieben.

Sie wollte einen Blick auf die Kinder werfen, Fragen stellen und ihr behutsam den dünnen, zerbrechlichen Arm streicheln.   
Etwas Nettes, Freundliches sagen, damit sie wusste: Es gab ein Recht für Katherine Graham in diesem Moment hier zu sein!   
Ohne, dass sie sich sorgen musste, dass es so war!  
So wie sie sie mit ihren großen, grünen Kulleraugen ansah, die Glückseligkeit in ihrem Blick hatte sie nichts anderes als das verdient.  
So sieht man also aus, wenn man Glück selbst geschaffen hat!  
Man hat ein sonderbares Lächeln auf den Lippen und trägt Fuchshaar, dass sich in sanften Wellen um ein rosiges Gesicht rankt.   
Sie sah wirklich erschöpft aus und...  
...Wunderschön!  
Verdammt ja tatsächlich!  
Das ist sie wirklich!   
"Ich ehm.. ich will dann auch nicht weiter stören.. du willst bestimmt..." begann sie und stammelte unbeholfen weiter :"Ich sollte besser jetzt..." vorsichtig stellte sie sich auf Zehenspitzen, um einen Blick auf das Kind zu erhaschen, dass sie im Arm hielt.  
Verflixte Neugier!   
Dabei registrierte sie, dass das Andere genauso hübsch verpackt an ihrer Seite lag.  
"Sind sie Okay?" flüsterte sie dann, ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, doch es war ganz von selbst aus ihrem Mund gekommen.  
"Ja..." hauchte Claire dahin und selbst DAS wirkte majestätisch.  
Es war zu verständlich WARUM Owen sie zur Mutter seiner Kinder gemacht hatte!   
Wenn auch - wie sie ja nun inzwischen wusste - nicht ganz beabsichtigt!   
Immerhin war das ein leiser Trost - dass hier nicht ALLES nach Bilderbuch Vorlage lief!  
Die gegenwärtige Realität war schon schwer genug zu ertragen.  
"Das ist Derek...", schreckte Kat Claires vorsichtiges Flüstern auf, und wies auf das Kind, dass sie nicht im Arm hielt, " ... und seine große Schwester Hedy..." sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so als müsse sie auch nochmal darüber nachdenken, ob es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen war, ausgerechnet IHR das zu verraten.

Kat beugte sich über die winzige Hedy in ihrem Arm.  
Das kleine Gesicht wirkte so entspannt und zufrieden.  
Es war unglaublich wie winzig sie war. Sie blickte mit wachen Augen in die Welt und ihre kleine, freche Zunge stieß gegen die geschwungenen, kleinen Babylippen.  
Katherine hatte das Gefühl sie würde geradewegs in Owens Augen blicken - !   
Dann schloss die Kleine ihre Augen wieder, als wollte sie genau DAS vor ihr verbergen.  
Wo zum Teufel war der Typ überhaupt?   
Hier mit seiner NEUEN derart auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen, überforderte sie von Minute zu Minute mehr.  
"Wie winzig..." wisperte Kat, ohne das sie einen Einfluss darauf gehabt hätte, was sie sagte.  
Es war dieser unbeschreibliche Neugeborenen Zauber, der sie sämtliche Rivalität über Bord werfen ließ.  
"Wo ist Owen, denn?" stellte sie nun doch die Frage, die ihr unter den Nägeln brannte.  
Mit einem weiteren sonderbaren Lächeln, nickte Claire jetzt zu einer Zimmerecke, in sie Owen erkannte, der zusammengesunken auf einem der Besucherstühle saß.  
Er schlief tief und fest und sein Gesicht sah noch erschöpfter aus, als er am Telefon geklungen hatte.

"Wenn es eine Fähigkeit gibt, die Owen perfektioniert hat und um welche ich ihn wirklich am meisten beneide, dann die, zu schlafen, wann immer und wo auch immer...", meinte Claire schließlich leise kichernd und richtete sich in ihrem Bett ein bisschen auf.   
Abstruserweise entsann sich Kat daran, dass sie Recht hatte:  
Lange PKW-Fahrten, Flüge, auf einem unruhigen Zeltplatz... der Mann konnte sich einfach zurücklehnen und anfangen zu pennen, während man selbst herum zappelte und versuchte, ohne Erfolg zur Ruhe zu kommen.   
Es sei eine Armeegewohnheit, hatte er ihr mal erklärt - als sie ihn ebenfalls offenkundig darum beneidet hatte. 

Die geschätzteste Fähigkeit, die man im Militär haben könnte: "Wirklich! - Wenn du nicht gelernt hast, dich zu ruhen, wo immer du kannst, wirst du Jahre deines Lebens ohne Schlaf verbringen! "hatte er gelacht und sie ein bisschen bemitleidet, dass sie so gerädert war.   
Noch eine dieser Erinnerungen!   
Sie stachen wie Messer und war nun auch noch mit der dummen Bemerkung von ihr zu einem Ganzen verwoben...neben diesen Kindern, der Gipfel der Zumutung!   
Jedoch ein Teil von ihr verstand, dass es so sein musste.   
Der logische Teil, der spätestens JETZT zugeben musste, dass ihm nichts besseres hätte passieren können, als SIE!  
Während der Emotionale weiter über die Ungerechtigkeit der Situation nachdachte.

"Das stimmt...", gab sie also zu und versuchte ein Lächeln, "... Wirklich beneidenswert... "   
Sie sah nicht minder Erschöpft aus, schien jedoch nicht fähig zu schlafen.   
Was Kat voll und Ganz verstehen konnte.   
An ihrer Stelle könnte ich die Situation gar nicht verarbeiten.   
Wenn es mir schon so geht, wie muss sie sich dann erst fühlen?   
Schließlich hat sie zwei Kinder zur Welt gebracht.   
Ihr Blick ruhte wohl einen Augenblick zu lange auf der reglos, schlafenden Gestalt auf dem Stuhl.  
Katherine hing regelrecht fest, auf dem sich in gleichmäßigen Atemzügen Heben und Senken seiner Brust - und dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der in ihren Gedanken zwischen Vernunft und Erinnerung mit unfassbar harten Bandagen kämpfte.  
Wie UNFAIR!   
Es wäre schon schwer genug gewesen, wenn er bloß hier gesessen hätte!!!   
Wach!  
...und...  
Wahrscheinlich genauso dämlich, glücklich grinsend wie seine Freundin...  
...doch das hier war einfach zuviel!  
"Es ist hinreißend...", kam es vom Bett.  
Kat zuckte zusammen.  
Ertappt.  
"Ich eh.... ich... ich... wollte ja auch eigentlich nur deine Tasche...", stammelte sie dann fahrig zusammen einfach bloß um ein weiteres Wort von ihr zu umgehen.  
"Danke...", gab Claire zurück und es klang ehrlich.  
Hedy gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, als Clarie sie ebenfalls neben ihren Bruder auf die Bettdecke legte, um die Tasche entgegen zu nehmen.  
"Ich geh dann mal... "   
Katherine konnte die Worte nur stoisch von ihren Lippen tropfen lassen.   
Irgendwie fühlte es sich sonderbar taub an.   
Umso überraschter war sie, als beim Herunterdrücken der Klinke in leisem Flüsterton vom Bett kam: "Ich bitte dich, nimm mir nicht dass, was du so achtlos weggeben hast...Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich ihn brauche...Du weißt nicht..." begann sie, doch Katherine hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie sie jetzt nicht sofort unterbrach, würde sie in tausend kleine Einzelteile zerbersten.  
"Nein!" sagte sie und klang hart, jedoch versuchte sie leise zu sein, um Owen nicht aufzuwecken, "...glaub mir, ich weiß dass!Und auch wenn du es nicht glauben kannst. Ich wünsche euch...IHM! ... dass ihr glücklich werdet. Er hat es sowas von verdient! Aber Claire..."(und ihr war bewusst, dass sie sie zum ersten Mal bewusst richtig mit ihrem Namen ansprach) "... wir haben nunmal eine Vergangenheit. Bis auf den einen echt beschissenen Fehler den ich gemacht habe, war sie schön! Das musst du hinnehmen. Aber ich weiß, dass Vorbei für immer ist! Glaub mir das!"  
Eine Weile stand sie da und versuchte bloß zu atmen.  
Das unergründliche Lächeln verschwand einfach nicht aus ihrem hübschen   
Gerade-bin-ich-Muttter-geworden-Gesicht, wie eine sonderbare Art Aura, die sie umgab.  
Einfach einatmen..   
ausatmen...  
einatmen...  
ausatmen...  
Herzschläge lang.  
"Danke..." flüsterte Claire und nun sank sie erschöpft in die Kissen.  
Sie brauchte Schlaf.   
Katherine konnte es fast fühlen.  
"Wenn du mich lässt, lege ich sie in ihr Bettchen... oder ich rufe eine Schwester, wenn dir das lieber ist..." schlug sie vor, um etwas zu tun und Kat wusste, dass sie es nur wegen der Erschöpfung zuließ, dass sie behutsam erst Dereks kleinen Körper packte und in das kleine Bettchen legte und dann Hedy neben ihn.  
Sie konnte auf dem Schild am Kopfende des Bettes die Namen lesen, die auf einer Karte eingetragen waren, neben Gewicht und Größe prangte in großen Buchstaben:   
Derek Matthew und Hedy Blue  
GRADY/ DEARING   
und wie ein Blitz zuckte ihr sein Rufen in den letzten Nächten durch den Kopf:  
"Nicht!! Blue...Nein!"  
Behutsam legte Kat die Decke über die beiden Winzlinge und wendete sich dann nochmal zu Claire:"Er nimmt es mit in seine Träume - !"  
Sie blickte sie so verwirrt an und gleichzeitig war da dieses altbekannte Funkeln, mit dem sie sie fast schon aus Gewohnheit bedachte.  
"Er weiß es nicht mal selbst, aber irgendwas habt ihr mitgebracht von der Insel und er schleppt es mit in seinen Schlaf, ohne es zu wissen."


	39. Familie Grady

"Velkommen!"  
Prangte auf dem kühlen, hellblauen Schild über dem Eingang des Centers während das warme, orangefarbene in spanisch seinen Gruß "Bienvenido" entgegen schmetterte.  
North Viking Transit Center - ! 

"Die Wikinger Eisenbahn! Owen Ich komme mit der Wikinger Eisenbahn, Mommy hat gesagt, bevor es die Eisenbahn gab, sind echte Wikinger mit dem Schiff daher gefahren!"  
Es war, als quietschte Roses' zuckersüßes Stimmchen immer noch aus dem Hörer.

"Ich kann auf gar keinen Fall ohne sie kommen..." hatte Ambers wohlige Stimme danach gesagt, "nicht ohne Rose und nicht ohne Ava, das würden sie mir nie verzeihen! Zur Abwechslung muss ich ja auch mal keine Rücksicht drauf nehmen, dass ihr Onkel irgendwie kaputt ist und sie deswegen von dir fernhalten!", Amber hatte gelacht, und Owen ebenfalls. "...ja ich vermiss sie auch, die kleinen Kröten!"   
"Sie wollen sie unbedingt sehen! Gracie und Kyle werden sich gedulden, bis ihr nach Minnesota kommen könnt... " dann gab es eine lange Pause, bevor sie nochmal Luft geholt hatte um zu sagen:"... und nicht nur WIR wollen sie unbedingt sehen..."

Owen parkte das Fahrzeug und starrte auf die Eingangshalle, die nach und nach die Reisenden ausspuckte.  
Als die nächste Fähre anlegte, stieg er aus und sah zuerst Rose mit ihrem kleinen, grünen Tinkerbell Rucksack auf dem Rücken durch den gläsernen Korridor laufen.  
Sie hatte ihn entdeckt, bevor die Anderen überhaupt die Rolltreppe hochfuhren.  
Er konnte sehen, dass sie einen Schrei ausstieß und los rannte, als sei der Teufel hinter ihr her.   
Ihre blonden Kringellöckchen wirbelten wild um ihren Kopf herum und sie stürmte, ungeachtet der Menschen die ihr im Weg waren, auf ihn zu und umschiffte dabei wieselflink die Mitreisenden.  
Owen konnte Ambers Kopf am Ende des Ganges auftauchen sehen und es war ganz offensichtlich, dass sie nach ihr rief um sie aufzuhalten, doch in diesem Moment war Rosie auch schon durch die Tür.  
"OWEN! OWEEEN!!!" sie sprang ihm wie ein menschlicher Gummiball in den Arm und drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass es ihm für einen Augenblick die Luft zum Atmen nahm.  
"Hey ... hey..." sagte er und befreite sich ein wenig aus ihrem Würgegriff.  
"Sind sie so winzig, winzig, wie auf dem Foto, dass du uns geschickt hast?! "  
"Ja ..." nuschelte er und hielt ihre rechte Hand fest, die unentwegt über seinen Drei - Tage - Bart fuhr.  
Rose hörte ihm gar nicht zu, sondern brabbelte weiter: "Wo ist Claire?"  
"Sie ist zu Hause...Kleines.."  
"Zeigst du mir die Delfine? Kennen sie auch schon die Delfine? Schwimmst du mit ihnen da? Babys können schon schwimmen, das hat Ava mir gesagt. Es ist ein Reflix, oder sowas!" plapperte sie weiter, ohne eigentlich eine Ahnung davon zu haben, wovon sie sprach.  
Ihr Geschnatter war in diesem Augenblick wie Musik in seinen Ohren, außerdem konnte er nicht aufhören sie anzugrinsen und tat es auch nicht, als seine schimpfende Schwester herbei gerannt kam.  
"Rose Mary Fleet! Was fällt dir ein, einfach so wegzulaufen!?!" schimpfte sie los und zerrte Rose aus seinem Arm und blickte sie streng an, "... du darfst nicht einfach weglaufen!"  
Doch dann galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Bruder, endlos scheinende Sekunden blickte sie ihn an, um ihn dann ihrer mittleren Tochter gleich an sich zu drücken, während in ihren Augen Tränen zu schimmern begannen.  
Seine Umarmung war ungeahnt fest und er drückte sie ein bisschen zu lange an sich, als es sonst seine Art war.  
Ein wenig stutzig darüber strich sie über seinen breiten Rücken.  
"Ist alles okay?" nuschelte sie aus der Rührseligkeit ihres Wiedersehen, auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt, in den Kragen seiner schwarzen Workerjacke.  
Amber war überrascht, dass er sie immer noch nicht los ließ als er antwortete: "Alles okay...", und dass seine Stimme brüchig klang.  
"Owen?" Sie drängte ihn aus ihrem Umarmung und sah ihn an.  
Er wischte sich rasch mit den Handballen über seine Augen und Amber kniff die ihren zu engen Schlitzen zusammen.  
"Geht es dir gut?", jetzt legte sie vorsichtig ihre Handfläche an seine Wange.  
Er nickte stumm und schluckte, dann lachte er kurz und schien verlegen, " ja alles okay..."  
Amber zwinkerte wissend und machte dann eine bepflichtende Geste, "...was war das gerade....?", ihre Stimme klang neckend, ohne jedoch garstig zu sein, so wie es nur eine große Schwester vermochte.  
"Nichts...", grummelte er und blickte sich um, " hast du kein Gepäck? Wo ist Ava?"  
"Das waren Tränen...Grady Tränen!" entlarvte sie ihn," so selten wie die einer Meerjungfrau... was ist los? Haben sie dich geknackt deine kleinen Zwerge?"  
Sie klang über ihre Erkenntnis mehr als zufrieden.  
"Das schaffen sie alle... IMMER!" betonte sie.  
Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über Ambers Gesicht und sie streichelte seinen Arm.  
Owen grinste schief und fuhr sich sicherheitshalber noch mal über das Gesicht, um alle Spuren seines Gefühlsausbruchs zu verwischen.  
"Es tut gut euch zu sehen..." schien er jetzt seine Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben und hielt Ausschau nach Ava, die nun endlich auch auf der Bildfläche erschien und ihm ebenso in den Arm sprang, jedoch auf ihre zaghafte, anmutige Ava - Weise: Leise, leicht und elfenartig.  
Während er die Achtjährige nach der Begrüßungszeremonie wieder auf dem Boden absetzte und aufsah, blickte er genau in das Gesicht seines Vaters, dass wie aus dem Nichts über ihm erschienen war.  
Als sich seine Mutter hinter ihm durchdrängelte, um ihm schließlich auch noch wie eine Ertrinkende um den Hals zu fallen, tröpfelte in sein Bewusstsein, dass es tatsächlich Ambers Ernst gewesen war, als sie Andeutungen gemacht hatte, Matthew und Lindsay würden mitkommen.   
Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte Owen nicht so Recht daran glauben wollen.  
Doch irgendwie fühlte es sich auch gut an IHRE Gesichter zu sehen, musste er feststellen,als seine Mutter das, Seine mit Lippenstiftküssen übersäte.

Als sie sich am Abend in ihre Gästeunterkunft auf der Base zurückzogen, war es trotzdem eine Erholung.  
Ambers Anwesenheit und die der Mädchen war ebenso angenehm, wie die seiner Eltern anstrengend gewesen war.   
Aber es war besser gelaufen, als er es befürchtet hatte.  
"Sie sind stolz auf euch...", sagte Amber und machte sich daran, den Abendbrot Tisch abzuräumen,als sei es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, für die Claire sie bewunderte.  
"Ich habe meine Mom selten so ehrfürchtig erlebt...", lachte sie und strich sanft über ihren Arm.  
"Ja..", meinte Claire und lachte spöttisch, "... sprachlos auch ..."  
"Sie sind wundervolle Großeltern...", meinte Amber voller Wärme in der Stimme, " und ich denke, sie sind inzwischen davon überzeugt, dass die Dinge gut so sind, wie sie jetzt sind... Sie sind eben vielleicht ein bisschen stur..." dann zwinkerte sie.  
Und Claire musste leise Kichern.   
Sie grub die Zähne in die Unterlippe: "Das haben sie sehr prägnant vererbt..." meinte sie mit einem Kopfnicken zu Owen, der im Wohnzimmer seiner ältesten Nichte Hedy in den Arm legte und dann selbst Derek hoch nahm.  
"Wir bringen die Herrschaften ins Bett...", ließ er die beiden Frauen im Vorbeigehen wissen und Ava hielt voller Stolz den Säugling, was Owen mit Argusaugen betrachtete.  
Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er einerseits Ava nicht ihre stolze Verantwortung absprechen wollte, jedoch gleichzeitig besorgt war, dass sie es schaffen würde den Säugling zu halten.

"Allerdings ist das besser gelaufen, als der Besuch von meiner Mutter vorletzte Woche." stöhnte Claire und erinnerte sich an das Auftauchen von Tabatha Dearing kurz nach Katherines Abreise.  
Sie war froh gewesen, dass sie keine nähere Unterhaltung mehr mit ihr hatte führen müssen, nachdem sie am Abend der Geburt der Zwillinge in ihrem Krankenzimmer gewesen war.   
Es war einfach zu skurril und wenn sie in der Nacht aufstand, um sich um die Kinder zu kümmern.  
Es verging nicht selten ein Augenblick, in dem sie Owen minutenlang nicht nur ansah, weil sie es natürlich gern tat, sondern weil es ihr nicht aus dem Kopf ging, was Katherine über die Lippen gekommen war, beim Verlassen ihres Zimmers an genau diesem Abend.  
Seelenruhig schlief er, wie gewohnt und verbreitete genau damit dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit das sie nach wie vor so dringend benötigte, um zu wissen, dass alles an seinem richtigen Platz war.  
Claire hätte fragen können, was Katherine damit sagen wollte, doch es war gut, als sie das Zimmer einfach verlassen hatte und sie alleine mit ihrem Glück zurückgeblieben war.  
In Persona dreier Menschen, die es geschafft hatten, Claire Dearing derat auf den Kopf zu stellen, wie sie es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Es war sonderbar, dass sich seitdem auch die zeternde Claire sehr zurückhaltend benahm und sie stattdessen immer öfter ermutigte, sich all dem hinzugeben.  
"Sie findet es unmöglich, dass ich hier bin... auf einer Base...", sagte sie nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens, "Es ist nicht ihre Vorstellung davon, wie man Kinder großzuziehen hat.!"  
"Dann kann sie ja froh sein, dass es nicht ihre sind." gab Amber schnippisch zur Antwort und fügte hinzu: "Naja, wenn man meinem Bruder glauben will, dann ist ihr persönlicher Drillstil doch genau dass, was ihr hier eigentlich gefallen müsste." 

Owen war noch nicht ganz die Treppe herunter gekommen, als Amber ihn an der letzten Stufe aufhielt.   
Sie war so blitzartig aus der Küche und ihrem Gespräch verschwunden, dass Claire für einen kurzen Moment wie gebannt auf den leeren Fleck in der Küche starrte, an dem Amber gestanden hatte.  
"Du schaffst das doch alleine, oder?" hörte sie Amber hastig fragen und in ihren Augen funkelte es unternehmungslustig.  
"Was?" fragte Owen stutzig und kam nun die letzte Stufe herunter.  
"Du hast doch heute nichts mehr vor... meine ich...?" drängte seine Schwester nach.  
Owen hob die Hände und ließ sie wieder sinken.  
"Ich seh nicht danach aus...oder?"  
Dann wandte sich Amber an Claire.  
" Wir gehen aus...." informierte Amber sie und Claire blickte sie erstaunt an.  
"Was?! Aber ich..." stammelte sie los und immer noch einigermaßen verwundert, ließ sie sich widerwillig von Amber zur Küche hinausdrängen.  
"Kein Aber ..." unterbrach Owens Schwester sie und klopfte im Vorbeigehen ihrem Bruder die Schulter und schob Claire die Treppe nun hinauf.  
"Wir ziehen uns was an, und gehen was Essen, oder Trinken. Du musst runter vom Planeten Mom..."

In Sam Adams Brewhouse nutzte man den lauen Spätsommerabend auf der Base zum draußen sitzen.  
Aus den Boxen plätscherte leise Musik und in der Luft lag der Geruch von Gegrilltem.  
Es fühlte sich für Claire tatsächlich an, als hätte sie ein stickiges Raumschiff verlassen, dessen einziger Passagier sie selbst gewesen war.  
Der Platz auf der Terrasse, in der Nähe des Einganges, von wo aus man den Parkplatz gut im Blick hatte, war zwar nicht ganz so intim wie es sich Claire fürs Erste vielleicht gewünscht hätte, jedoch nochmal am realen Leben teilzunehmen fühlte sich gut an.  
Schon lange hatte sie ein Essen nicht mehr so genossen, wie die einfache Portion Chicken Wings aus dem Angebot.  
Es kam ihr nahezu Gourmet haft vor.

"Dein Bruder und ich sind echt miserable Köche...", meinte sie und steckte sich das letzte Wedges aus dem Beilagenkörbchen in den Mund. Es ist nett, dass dieser Laden auch liefert, doch es hier zu essen, kommt mir gerade vor, als hätte ich ein fünf Sterne Menü." lachte Clarie, während Amber an ihrem Bierhumpen nippte.  
Er schien riesig in ihren Händen, und dass obwohl Ambers Hände nicht wirklich von zierlicher Natur waren.  
"Das ist normal. Wenn man nach drei Wochen nicht mal aus dem Babytrott heraus kommt, frisst dich der Mutterplanet irgendwann auf! Glaub mir. Vielleicht solltet ihr lernen wie man kocht..."lachte Amber schließlich und blickte zum Eingang auf die Terrasse, die eine Gruppe von Soldaten in Arbeitsuniformen ausspruckte.  
Sie lärmten und waren offensichtlich guter Laune und ein bisschen angeheitert.  
Einige von ihnen gesellten sich ich zu einer Gruppe Frauen, die weiter entfernt saßen.   
Der Rest nahm an ihrem Nachbartisch platz.  
"Ich bin ja froh, dass es wenigstens EINE Sache gibt in der er genauso mies ist wie ich..." meinte Claire resigniert lächelnd und nahm ihr Handy aus der Handtasche.  
Sie flippte den Messenger auf und bestarrte ihre eigne Nachricht:   
"Ist alles okay...?" bis jetzt hatte diese Frage Owen weder beantwortet, noch gelesen und eine nie zuvor gekannte Unruhe machte sich breit.  
Was wenn etwas mit Derek und Hedy nicht in Ordnung war?  
Vielleicht konnte er genau aus diesem Grund nicht antworten?  
Vielleicht hat einer von ihnen gespuckt und erstickt nun daran, weil Owen nicht aufgepasst hat?   
-Claire!! Er ist ihr Vater, meinst du nicht er hat ein durchaus berechtigtes Interesse daran, dass sie am Leben bleiben?-  
Derek schläft seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr so gut ein.   
Er wird mich sicher vermissen, er wird nicht verstehen warum ich weg bin... und Hedy...  
"Hey...." Ambers Hand legte sich auf ihr Handydisplay und bedeckte damit auch gleichzeitig ihre Grübelei.   
"Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Claire blickte sie an.  
"Ich sollte anrufen..." murmelte sie und gerade als sie begann zu tippen, wurde sie von einem lauten Grölen des Nachbartischs unterbrochen.  
Claire wandte kurz den den Kopf zu der lauter werdenden Geräuschkullisse und sah, dass Jemand vom Tisch, an dem die anderen Frauen gesessen hatten, aufgestanden war und mit einem der Mädels tanzte.  
Die Musik wurde ebenfalls lauter und es gesellten sich noch weitere tanzende Paare dazu.  
Was vom Nebentisch mit lautstarker Begeisterung bejubelt wurde.  
"Soll ich nach einem ruhigeren Tisch fragen...?", meinte Amber und blickte auf die Tanzenden.  
Claire blickte wieder zurück auf ihr Handy.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir gehen. Owen meldet sich nicht..."  
Jetzt beugte sich Amber weit zu ihr nach vorn und teilte ihr so behutsam wie möglich mit: "... weil er sich gut um eure Kinder kümmert... deswegen hat er keine Zeit Claire! Vergiss nicht, ich habe Meine auch bei ihm gelassen und es macht mir nicht das Geringste aus! Im Gegenteil. Vielleicht sieht die Wohnung danach nicht mehr aus wie du sie verlassen hast, aber den Kindern geht es bestens!", dann zwinkerte sie und versuchte so unbehelligt wie möglich zurück in ihren Sitz zu gleiten:"... bei Kyle, möchte ich öfter mal nachfragen..."  
Clarie verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen und sie wusste, dass es nicht so überzeugend war, wie es hätte sein sollen.  
Dann steckte sie das Handy in ihre Handtasche und erhob sich von ihrem Platz.  
"Ich geh mal auf die Toilette." verkündete sie.   
Amber pflückte ihr die Handtasche wissend aus der Hand.  
"Ich nehm die so lange...", sie grinste breit und noch bevor Claire den Mund öffnen konnte um zu protestieren, verschwand sie mit einem Mal ganz plötzlich aus Ambers Blickfeld.

Einer der Soldatengruppe vom Tisch nebenan hatte sie so urplötzlich gepackt und zu den Tanzenden gezerrt, dass es für Claire kaum eine Möglichkeit gab, Widerstand zu leisten.  
Er wirbelte sie einige Male schwindelerregend herum und sie drehte sich zum Takt der Musik wie eine Puppe herum.   
Von den ungestümen Händen des Fremden gezogen, dessen Aftershave nach Moschus und Meer duftete und der seine schwarzen Haare waren mit reichlich Gel in Form gebracht hatte, wusste Claire gar nicht, ob sie sich wehren, oder mitmachen sollte.  
Er hatte ein ungestümes, offenes Lächeln, doch gerade als seine Hand an ihren Hintern rutschte und sich Claire genug gesammelt hatte, um seinem übermütigen Tun forsch Einhalt zu gebieten, wirbelte er sie zurück auf ihren Platz, drückte ihr einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange und hielt nun Amber frech, offen seine Hand hin.  
Diese wehrte vehement ab.  
"Ohhh neinneinnein..." meinte sie und winkte mit dem Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand, an dem ihr Ehering aufblinkte.  
Dann stand sie auf , zog Claire erneut von ihrem Platz und drängte den Soldaten fest vor seine breite Brust, "Schätzchen, du solltest über deinen Alkoholkonsum nachdenken..., " meinte sie und schob Claire zum inneren Gastraum, des Brauhauses" .. und ich glaube wir schauen jetzt doch mal nach den Kindern..."

Es brannte kein Licht im Haus, als Amber und Claire das Auto vor der Garageneinfahrt parkten.  
"Siehst du sie sind alle brav im Bett." meinte Amber vorsichtig und begutachtete das Haus als sie ausstieg.  
" Oder..."murmelte Claire  
"Ksccchhht!" fauchte Amber zurück, "nichts ODER...du wirst es sehen..."lautete ihre Prophezeiung und folgte Claire zur Haustür, die diese rasch aufschloss.

Es war so ruhig, dass Claire das Gefühl hatte, das Haus würde in der Stille atmen.  
Der Wasserhahn in der Küche tropfte mit einem leisen Plitsch in ein Glas das in der Spüle stand.  
"Alles in Ordnung..." meinte Amber halblaut und streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und zog ihre Jeansjacke aus.  
Die beruhigende Wirkung die Amber Claire vermitteln wollte, übertrug sich jedoch nicht wirklich auf Claires Gemüt.  
"Und wo IST Owen? Er geht eigentlich nie so früh ins Bett..."   
Eine unterschwellige Angst stieg in ihr auf.   
Sie war diffus und eigentlich rationell nicht vorhanden, doch etwas in ihr musste sofort nach den Kindern sehen.  
Ihr war immer noch leicht schwindelig von dem Herumgewirbel im Sam Adams und seltsamerweise schlich sich ausgerechnet jetzt in ihren Kopf, dass Owen nie mit ihr getanzt hatte.   
So wie sie es an dem einen Abend beim Jurassic World Empfang hatte beobachten müssen.   
Der Abend ihres allerersten Kusses.  
Es war, als spürte sie seine Lippen in diesem Augenblick auf ihren wie damals, als er sie an sich gezogen und seine Kleidung durchnässt hatte, mit dem Drink, den er zuvor aus versehen über ihr ausgeleert hatte.  
Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt und ihr Kopf hatte es so falsch gemacht, dass sie ihn tatsächlich von sich gestoßen hatte.  
Du warst so dumm Kontrollfreak!   
Er ist ein so unglaublich guter Küsser! Und du hast ihn wirklich weggeschubst!!!  
Los...Geh nachsehen wo er steckt... der Reptiliendompteur.  
Wer weiß, wer weiß...  
Amber zuckte die Achseln, "Das ist doch euer Haus... es wird wohl nicht so viele Orte geben wo er sein kann.." stöhnte sie.  
Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend ging Claire die Treppe nach oben und öffnete hastig die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Es verpasste ihr einen kleinen Stich ins Herz, als ihre Augen erfassten, was sich ihr darbot.   
Owen lag auf dem Bett an jeder Seite eines der Mädchen und alle Drei schliefen tief und fest.  
Die Zwillinge lagen ebenfalls schlummernd in ihrer Wiege am Fenster, so wie jeden Abend. Dort wo sie hingehörten.   
Zwei Winzlinge in einem Bettchen.  
Wenn sie größer sind, dann können sie alleine schlafen. Doch jetzt brauchen sie sich...noch. Es war beruhigend, dass der Arzt ihr genau das gesagt hatte, wonach ihr Mutterinstinkt verlangte.  
Ein erleichterndes Gefühl breitete augenblicklich in ihr aus.  
Meine Güte Claire... Du überraschst mich jeden Tag seit das mit den Kindern passiert ist.  
Als hätte man es dir nicht vorher schon oft genug gesagt, dass alles okay ist.

Erst jetzt war Amber ihr gefolgt und drängte sich neben sie in den Türrahmen.  
Sie blickte auf den stumm flimmernden Fernseher.  
"Die Eiskönigin," stellte Amber seufzend beim Anblick des stummen Abspanns fest, "...es gibt für einen Erwachsenen kein besseres Einschlafprogramm," kicherte sie.  
Claire lachte leise.  
"Hilfst du mir, die Mädchen in unser Zimmer zu bringen? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist."  
Sie schlich auf die Seite, auf der Ihre große Tochter im Arm ihres Onkels gekuschelt lag um das Bett herum.  
Ava hatte die Fernbedienung wie den heiligen Gral fest umklammert und ihre kleine Hand ruhte auf Owens Oberschenkel.  
Amber zog die Fernbedienung aus den klammernden Kinderhänden, um den Fernseher auszuschalten.   
Dabei summte sie scherzend einen der Filmsongs, der darauf schließen ließ, dass Amber "Die Eiskönigin" schon mehrfach hatte ansehen müssen:"Ich lass' los, lass' jetzt los...Die Kraft, sie ist grenzenlos... Komm schon Ava...."  
Claire bemühte sich, nicht laut loszulachen, um das schöne Bild nicht zu zerstören.  
Amber kicherte unterdrückt und schaffte es Ava zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.  
Sie drängelte ihre Achtjährige im Halbschlaf vor sich her, und schafftes es, sie irgendwie in ihr Zimmer zu bugsieren  
Claire folgte dem Tross mit Rose im Arm.

Als Claire aus dem Bad kam, um sich schließlich an der Kinder statt, zu Owen in ihr gemeinsames Bett zu kuscheln, lag dieser allerdings nicht mehr so ruhig da wie noch vor einer viertel Stunde.   
Schlagartig schossen ihr erneut Katherines Worte in den Kopf.  
Passierte es gerade jetzt?   
DAS was sie gesagt hatte?   
Von dem sie bisher noch dachte, es handle sich vielleicht um eine sonderbares Phantom....  
Oder nur um ein dämliches Katherine - Graham - Hirngespinst?  
"Blue!" rief Owen undeutlich und es war in die Stille ungewohnt laut.  
Prompt folgte vom Babybett ein leises Wimmern.  
"Nein... Blueeee...!" und in diesem Augenblick fuhr Owen kerzengerade aus dem Schlaf hoch, während die Babys aufgeschreckt anfingen zu weinen.


	40. Bring it Home to me

Die Luft roch nach feuchter Erde und rottigen Pflanzenteilen.  
Seine Füße sanken unter seinem Gewicht tief in den sumpfigen Boden, der aufgeweicht war vom Regen der letzten Tage.  
Es war nicht mehr weit, bis Owen das selbst gezimmerte Dach erkennen konnte, dass er auf seinem Anbau befestigt hatte.   
Vielleicht noch eine Viertelstunde zügigen Fußmarschs und gleich hinter der Anhöhe würde es auftauchen.

Es war immer das Erste was zwischen den Bäumen zu sehen war, wenn man von der Landseite den Hügel herunter kam.   
Das Dachkonstrukt aus Holz, Dachpappe und Photovoltaikplatten blitze wie eine überdimensionale Kapuze, die sich der Holzanbau übergestreift hatte, durch die Blätter der großen Plantate .  
ZUHAUSE!  
Die Fensterklappen an der Seite des silbernen Trailers waren weit geöffnet, es war die Schlafzimmerseite.  
Claire öffnete jeden morgen die Fenster sperrangelweit, noch bevor sie das Bett richtig verlassen hatten.  
Als er die Anhöhe herunterkam und die Haustür ebenfalls weit offen stehen sah, ließ er seinen Schritt schneller werden.  
Wahrscheinlich war Claire auf der Rückseite des Häuschens und saß mit den Zwillingen auf ihrer Spieldecke in der Sonne.  
So wie er sie oft vorfand, wenn er nach Hause kam.  
Die kitschige Idylle erfüllte ihn mit völliger Zufriedenheit - es war nicht nur heimkommen... es war soviel mehr, dass sich einfach nicht in Worte fassen ließ.

Raschen Schrittes nahm er die Stufen zur Tür und ließ den Rucksack noch draußen neben der improvisierten Sitzbank fallen.  
Etwas stimmte nicht an dem Bild.  
Es war alles wie immer und doch war da diese Ahnung.  
Das Gefühl von Idylle schwand im selben Augenblick, als er dieses rollende Geräusch hinter sich vernahm, dass ihm so lange gefehlt hatte und gleichzeitig eine Gefahr für das war, was ihm am meisten bedeutete:  
Seine Familie.  
Owen schickte Stoßgebete zum Himmel, Claire möge spazieren gegangen sein, weit weg, auf der Mainstreet, gut bewacht von Sicherheitsteams und dem ACU.  
Ein sonorer Ton kam erneut aus der schuppigen Kehle und vorsichtig versuchte Owen sich so langsam wie möglich umzudrehen, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.  
Es war, als blicke er in die Augen eines lang verschollenen Familienangehörigen.  
Sie waren wie heller Bernstein und genauso voller Feuer, wie er es in seiner Erinnerung für immer abgespeichert hatte.   
Wild und... endlich Frei!  
"Blue..." er formte die Worte in seinem Kopf, als er sich umwandte.  
Es war so lange her!  
Doch die stille Kommunikation zwischen ihm und seiner Raptordame hatte alle Zeit vergessen.  
"Mein Mädchen - ! Schlaue Raptordame - Mein Alphatier!"  
Ihr stolzer Blick brach sich in sein sanftes Dschungelgrün - Owen wusste wie gefährlich es war, dass sie hergekommen war.   
Für ALLE!  
Und doch hatte er sie vermisst... Er wusste, dass sich irgendetwas in seinem Innersten nach genau dieser Begegnung gesehnt hatte.  
Ihr noch einmal gegenüberzustehen und die kleinen, schwarzen Sprenkel in dem feurig, gelben Bernstein ihrer Reptilienaugen wiederfinden.   
Oder sich daran erinnern, wie der schmale Streifen von leuchtendem Blau, in farbigen Schuppen über ihren Leib zog, so als wäre einem eigenwilligen Designer beim Anmalen der Pinsel ausgerutscht. ( Wer weiß, ob dieses Detail nicht sogar Absicht gewesen war, als man sie schuf!)

Die Echse war jetzt seinem Gesicht so nahe, dass Owen am liebsten seinen Arm ausgestreckt hätte, um sie zu berühren, doch er wusste genau, dass sie das niemals ohne Weiteres erlauben würde.  
Er war zu lange fortgewesen.  
Ihr warmer Atem strömte gegen seine ausgestreckte Handfläche und ihrer schuppigen Kehle entwich ein erneutes Schnarren.  
Der Dunst von Aas erfüllte die Luft um ihn herum.  
Raptorengeruch - ! Nicht angenehm, aber vertraut.  
<>  
Die Erkenntnis, die sich in ihren Augen spiegelte, traf ihn unerwartet und doch hörte er die Botschaft, die sie aussendete, so als habe Blue geradewegs real hörbare Worte an ihn gerichtet.  
Sie vollzog einen kraftvollen Sprung noch bevor Owen überhaupt in der Lage war auszuloten, was die Situation gekippt hatte.   
Menschen waren so unfassbar langsam im Denken!   
Ihre Auffassungsgabe war im Vergleich zu einem Raptor eine lahme Schildkröte, die sich aus lauter Angst nicht aus ihrem Panzer heraus traute!  
Doch jetzt war keine Zeit, diese Eigenschaft aufs Neue zu bewundern!  
Blues schlanker, flinker Körper rauschte lautlos um den Bungalow herum auf die Rückseite ihrer kleinen Idylle.  
"Blue!!!" versuchte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut in seinen Bann zu ziehen, doch sie war inzwischen das Alphatier.   
So wie es abgemacht war, hatte sie alle Regeln befolgt, um das zu tun, was ihre Bestimmung war: JAGEN und TÖTEN! FRESSEN!  
Dafür hatte er ihr die Freiheit gegeben!  
Er war zurückgekehrt in sein altes Territorium und er hatte es gewagt, dies nicht einmal allein zu tun.  
Sie wollte es mit eigenen Augen sehen!

"Blue NEIN!" er hasste seine eigene, verzweifelte Stimme und blickte hinüber zu Claire, die einen leisen Schrei von sich gab, als die Raptorin eine Armlänge vor ihr entfernt zum Stehen kam.   
Sie hatte sich von der hellblauen Picknickdecke erhoben und in gebannter Angst schien sie unfähig sich zu rühren, als in diesem Augenblick der zweite Raptor aus den Büschen hinter dem Haus kam.  
DELTA!  
Das neue Betatier hatte gewartet, wie es die Rangordnung verlangte.   
Lautlos, wahrscheinlich schon endlose Minuten vor seinem Eintreffen.  
Ohne das er es bemerkt hatte - wie es niemand bemerkt hatte - vermutlich umschlichen sie das Haus schon seit mehreren Stunden - so wie es der Sinn war, wenn sie JAGTEN!  
Die Lage peilen und abwarten, ohne ein Geräusch von sich zu geben!  
Den passenden Moment abwarten.  
Keinen Hinweis auf die eigene Existenz - die Opfer wähnten sich bis zu ihrem allerletzten Augenblick in absoluter Sicherheit, aus der heraus das Unheil oft so plötzlich über sie hereinbrach, dass sie es nicht einmal bemerkten warum ihr Herz zum letzten mal schlug.

"Blue...Nicht!"  
Er hasste es, dass er verzweifelt klang, damit würde er nicht weiter kommen, wenn er es schaffen wollte, eine Position zu erlangen, die ihre Instinkte leiten sollte - dann war VERZWEIFELT definitiv der falsche Ausdruck dafür.  
Wie sollte sie sich so an das Band erinnern, dass sie beide mal miteinander verbunden hatte?  
"Owen...!" Claires Stimme zitterte und war so unfassbar leise, oder war es das Rauschen in seinem Kopf, dass ihre Stimme von so weit weg klingen ließ?  
MACH GRADY: MACH!!!! IRGENDWAS aber MACH!  
Vorsichtig schlich Blue auf Claire zu und beugte sich hinunter zu den Kindern auf der Decke, die sich neugierig glucksend , dem entgegenwanden, dass da zu ihnen kam.  
Sie waren noch so klein! Und sie hatten keine Ahnung WEM sie da ins Antlitz blickten. Vielleicht nahmen sie es nicht einmal wahr.  
Der Kopf der wunderschönen Killerin so nah über seinen Kindern, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
"Owen - bitte...!" sie flehte, fast stumm und ihr Gesicht war tränennass.  
Es waren einfach zu viele Empfindungen in der Luft die es Owen unmöglich machten, sich auf Eine zu konzentrieren, um die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen.   
So wie er es bisher immer geschafft hatte.  
Die Kinder - unschuldig und voller Neugier!  
Claire - die nackte Angst!  
Blue - sie wollte jagen, die Konkurrenten aus dem Weg schaffen und schließlich   
Delta - die ihrem Alphatier folgte.

Owen hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde gleich zerplatzen.  
KONZENTRIER DICH!!!!  
"Blue...!" es war die Strenge, die sie kannte, der Ruf seiner Stimme, die ihn zurück lockte in ein Muster, dass Heimat versprach und Sicherheit.  
<>  
"Blueee..."  
Blue wandte ärgerlich den Kopf, hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt er könnte einfach wieder auftauchen und sie lehren?  
Er brauchte unbedingt einen Denkzettel!  
Ihre kräftigen Hinterbeine setzten zu einem Sprung an und ihr weit aufgerissenes Maul mit den Rasiermesserzähnen ließ keinen Zweifel offen, als sie auf Claire zu stürzte.  
"Neiiin!!! Blueeee! "

"Schhhcht..."Was gab Blue denn auf einmal für sonderbare Geräusche von sich?   
"Owen....hey..."und seit wann besaß sie eine reale Stimme? Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn.   
"Hey...Baby, es ist alles in Ordnung..."  
Das ist nicht Blue!   
Ihre Hände waren so sanft und streichelten mit einer solchen Vorsicht über sein Gesicht, dass die Berührung auf eine eigenartige Weise unangenehm war, wenn er ehrlich war schmerzte sie sogar ein wenig.  
"Mhm...Clarie..." nuschelte Owen undeutlich und er war völlig überrascht über den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme.   
Er schob benommen ihre Hand mit einer fahrigen Bewegung aus seinem Gesicht und hoffte nicht zu schroff gewesen zu sein.   
Wo ist mein Trailer?  
Wo sind die hohen Bäume?  
Die Bucht?  
Was ist das für ein Geräusch?   
Die Babys beruhigten sich im Hintergrund, und das leise Wimmern ebbte ab in einem zufriedenen Schmatzen.  
Ava, Rose und die Eiskönigin...   
"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Clarie besorgt und blickte ihm tief in die Augen, von denen sie erst jetzt den Eindruck hatte, dass sie völlig klar drein blickten.  
Owen schloss mit einem mal völlig unerwartet die Arme derart heftig um sie, das Claire Mühe hatte nicht nach hinten auf das Bett zu kippen, auf das sie sich gesetzt hatte.  
Sanft strich sie über seinen Rücken.  
Er duftete nach einer Owen - Mischung aus Schlaf und Klein - Mädchen - Shampoo, irgendwas zwischen Vanille und Himbeeren, mit dem sie sich wahrscheinlich vor der Filmstunde ihre Engelslocken gewaschen hatten.  
"Schhht ist ja gut..." flüsterte sie, "...du hattest einen Albtraum..."  
Er gab ein lautes, tiefes Seufzen von sich, das Claire nicht eindeutig zuordnen konnte.  
Weint er etwa?   
Es kam ihr irgendwie vor, als wäre er nur schwer in der Lage sie los zu lassen.  
"Möchtest du darüber sprechen?", fragte sie in Psychiatermanier und sie hasste sich im selben Augenblick dafür. Du klingst bescheuert Claire!   
"Nein...alles gut.... entschuldige bitte..." nuschelte er heiser, sich offenbar wieder gänzlich im Hier und Jetzt befindend und atmete tief ein, dann krabbelte er vom Bett herunter.  
"...ich will nur eben was trinken..." ließ er sie wissen und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Immernoch ein bisschen benommen, wankte Owen die Treppe herunter in die Küche, nahm ein Glas aus einem der Schränke und füllte es mit Wasser aus dem Hahn.  
Während er sich zum Fenster drehte, das den Ausblick auf die Terrasse und somit den See freigab, trank er tiefe Schlucke, die ihm kühl die trockene Kehle hinunterrannen.  
und dafür sorgten, dass sein Kopf zusehends klarer wurde und er konnte nachdenken.  
Er war plötzlich so unfassbar müde gewesen, dass es ihm völlig Schnuppe war, ob Elsa und ihre Schwester je wieder zusammenfinden würden, auch wenn die beiden Mädchen in jeder Szene derart mitgefiebert hatten, dass man den Eindruck bekam, sie hätten den Film nicht schon an die 100 Mal gesehen.  
Das war das Letzte an das er sich erinnerte, bevor er in Nublar "aufgewacht" war.  
Es wäre ja nicht so, dass ihn Albträume nicht hin und wieder mal begleitete hatten. Besonders dann, wenn er aus einem Einsatz zurückgekehrt war.   
Ein durchaus vertrautes Gefühl also.  
Eigentlich war er bisher immer froh darüber gewesen, dass er sich mit den, zum größten Teil, düsteren Gedanken, nicht am Tage beschäftigen musste, doch die Rückkehr nach Nublar war anders gewesen.   
Sie hatte sich derart Real angefühlt, als hätte er tatsächlich dort gestanden.  
Was sich nun, da die Wirklichkeit immer mehr zurückkehrte, als völliger Blödsinn herausstellte.  
Sein Bungalow war Schutt und Asche.   
Er hatte es schließlich selbst gesehen.   
Blue und Delta befanden sich auf Sorna und nicht auf Isla Nublar.  
Und doch...   
...wenn er die Augen zusammenkniff blickte er in hellen Bernstein.  
Owen fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und stellte das Glas ab.  
Du bist NICHT verrückt oder so Grady!   
Nein!! Verdammt! Durchatmen! Gleich wirds besser!   
Der See sah aus, als wäre es gerade erst dunkel geworden und ein Blick auf die Uhr im Display der Mikrowelle bestätigte ihm dies.  
Ein schmaler, heller Streifen des letzten Sonnenlichts spiegelte sich noch auf der Oberfläche des glatten Wassers, als wollte sich der Tag noch nicht ganz geschlagen geben.  
"Bist du okay?" hörte er Claires Stimme hinter sich und spürte im selben Augenblick wie sie die Arme von hinten um ihn schloss.  
Diesmal war es ein angenehmes Gefühl.   
Er berührte vorsichtig ihre Hand und drehte sich dann zu ihr um.  
"Warum sollte ich nicht?" versuchte er sorglos zu klingen und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie viel er unfreiwillig preisgegeben hatte, von dem was sich noch vor Minuten in seinem Kopf abgespielt hatte.  
"Du hast geträumt...", informierte sie ihn.  
"Nun und? Das tut jeder Mal..." entgegnete er sorglos und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Du hast unsere Kinder geweckt, weil du... du..." stammelte sie los.  
Auf Owens Gesicht grub sich die übliche Falte in die Strin.  
"...weil?" echote er und hoffte sein unbekümmertes Abtun würde dafür sorgen, dass sie keine weiteren unangenehmen Fragen stellte.  
Reptiliendompteur!   
Laut hast du ihren Namen gerufen!!!   
Von diesem, diesem ---- Vieh!!   
Ich will nicht, dass Katherine Recht hatte.   
Es ist nichts mitgekommen von der Insel!   
Nicht bis hier her!   
Nicht in meine Familie!   
"...ge-ruf-en... hast..." sie nuschelte es so leise vor sich hin, dass sie sich selbst kaum verstand.  
Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, wenn sie es nicht laut aussprach, würde es weniger präsent sein und vielleicht wieder in die Versenkung verschwinden, aus der es gekommen war.  
Claire! Wir reden hier nicht vom Boogieman!!!   
Auch wenn es dir vielleicht wie ein Fluch vorkommt!   
Owens Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
"Was!?", fragte er und es tröpfelte in einer Mischung aus Schuldbewusstsein und Erkenntnis auf eine äußerst sonderbar träge Weise von seinen Lippen.  
Endlos scheinende Sekunden hing Claires Blick an seinem Mund fest und erst als sich ihre Blicke trafen, erwachte sie aus dem Moment.  
"Du hast ihren Namen gerufen, Owen!" sagte sie dann fester und es klang jetzt ein wenig trotzig.  
Als wenn er sich nicht erinnern könnte, komm schon Claire!   
Die Erinnerung an das, was sein Kopf ihm vorgespielt hatte, verblasste mit jedem Quäntchen Realität mehr und doch sah er das Entsetzen darüber in ihren Augen. Auch wenn Claire es natürlich nicht selbst gesehen hatte, es war ihm klar - dass sie, wenn auch nur annähernd - wusste um was es ging.  
Owen zuckte ratlos die Schultern.  
"Tut mir leid--!" entschuldigte er sich nochmal.  
"Darum geht es doch nicht ..." gab Claire mit einem Mal äußerst scharf zurück, " du machst das schon länger mit dir aus...und... und..."  
"NEIN! Es ist alles okay - Okay!?" unterbrach er sie hart.   
Daran würde ich mich wohl erinnern - ! Und sie wird nie erfahren, WAS passiert ist!   
Ein blöder Traum verdammt!   
MEHR NICHT!   
Ein bisschen fühlte es sich an, als könnte er den morastigen Boden noch riechen.  
Claire fur zusammen, weil er ungewohnt die Stimme hob.  
"Okay..." seufzte sie, und beschloss es einfach dabei zu belassen.   
Auch wenn sie kurz überlegte, ob sie ihm erzählen sollte, dass sie unfreiwillig mehr darüber wusste als er.  
Die Zeit würde vielleicht auch irgendwann diese Wunde heilen, die er so gut versteckt hatte, dass er es nicht einmal selbst so richtig wusste, "... okay... vergessen wir das Einfach.Ja?"  
Dann trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ließ ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust sinken.  
Sie blickte hinab auf seine nackten Füße, zwischen die sie vorsichtig ihre eigenen gestellt hatte.  
Keine Highheels.  
Irgendwie war dies ein Schuhwerk, dass sie mit dem Verlassen von Isla Nublar neben so vielem anderen abgelegt hatte.

 

Kelly Sullivan lehnte sich in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und griff nach dem Hauspostumschlag und öffnete ihn.  
Übliche Berichte, nichts außergewöhnliches.  
Sie beschloss sich morgen genauer darum zu kümmern, schob den Umschlag in die obere Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und ließ sie zuschnappen.  
Endlich Feierabend für heute!

Die Baracke war Menschenleer.  
Selbst das Reinigungspersonal hatte bereits seine letzte Runde gedreht und so war nicht einmal mehr das gleichtönige Surren des Staubsaugers zu hören, dass ihr vor eine halben Stunde noch nicht das Gefühl der totalen Einsamkeit gegeben hatte.  
Die langen Flure wirkten mit der spärlichen Nachtbeleuchtung noch trostloser als sonst.  
Als Kelly aufstand und ihr Schreibtischstuhl zurück rollte, kam es ihr mit dem Geräusch, das die kleinen Räder über Plastikschutzmatte auf dem Teppich verursachten, auf einmal vor, als wäre dies nicht das einzige Geräusch in ihrer Nähe.

Unsicher hielt sie lauschend inne, nahm ihre Tasche vom Boden auf und schloß ihren Schreibtisch ab.  
Doch wieder mischte sich im Klappern des Schlüssels, in dem kleinen Schließzylinder, ein weiteres Geräusch mit ein.  
So als habe es darauf gewartet, sich in einem alltäglichen Ton zu verstecken.  
Bedächtig zog Lt.Cdr. Sullivan den Schlüssel ab und ließ ihn in ihre Tasche gleiten.  
Wieder - ein leises Summen - Elektrisch, wie von etwas, dass nicht richtig abgeschaltet worden war.  
Verwirrt machte sie eine Kehrtwende zu ihrem Schreibtisch und vergewisserte sich den Rechner heruntergefahren zu haben.  
Dann schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf und beschloss, dass ihre überreizten Nerven ihr einen Streich gespielt hatten.  
Sie öffnete die Tür, um in den Flur zu treten und in diesem Augenblick war das Summen unglaublich laut über ihrem Kopf!  
BAAM!!!  
Glassplitter flogen umher, es wurde kurz gleißend hell und gleich darauf stockfinster.  
Instinktiv hob Kelly die Arme über den Kopf und in diesem Moment prasselte ein Regen aus hunderter kleiner Glasscherben auf sie herunter.  
Die Neonröhre genau über ihrem Büroraum war geplatzt und hatte sämtliches Glasmaterial wie eine Fontäne im Flur verteilt. 

Flackernd nahm die Notbeleuchtung kurz darauf wieder ihren Dienst auf und versuchte auszugleichen, was der Neonröhrenkollege durch sein vorzeitiges Ableben vergeigt hatte.  
Kelly erhob sich langsam aus ihrer Deckung, in die sie automatisch gefallen war.  
Einige kleine Splitter hatten ihre Hände, die sie über den Kopf gehalten hatte, nicht verfehlt und so floss dünnes Blut als kleines Rinnsal an ihrem Daumen herab und bahnte sich den Weg zu ihrem Handgelenk in den Ärmelsaum ihrer weißen Uniformbluse.  
"Verdammt!", fluchte sie leise und beugte sich herunter zu ihrer Tasche.   
Sie klappte den Überschlag zurück und begann nach einem Papiertaschentuch zu wühlen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.  
Blutflecken auf weißem Untergrund!   
Hervorragend!   
Das würde nie wieder rausgehen!  
Doch als sie die Hand in die Tasche steckte, tropfte nur noch mehr Blut herunter und in die Tasche hinein, bis sie endlich ein Taschentuch zu fassen bekam.  
Mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen ließ sie sich gegen die Wand sinken und rutschte daran herab.  
Kurz das pochende Herz beruhigen.  
Die Gedanken sammeln.   
Alles war gut.!   
Bloß eine kaputte Beleuchtung Kelly!   
Vorsichtig nahm sie das Taschentuch von der Verletzung und bemerkte den kleinen Glassplitter der noch darin steckte.  
Es tat nicht mal sonderlich weh.  
Behutsam pulte sie das Glasstück aus der Haut und registrierte beruhigt, dass es kein Anlass war noch mehr zu bluten.  
Gott sei dank nur eine leichte Verletzung!  
Ich will jetzt endlich nur noch nach Hause!   
Im übrig gebliebenen Schummerlicht langte sie nach ihrer Tasche und richtete sich wieder auf.  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und stellte verärgert fest, dass einige Blutstropfen auf den Papieren gelandet waren, die in ihr steckten.  
"Na klasse..." murmelte sie leise und zerrte voller Verwunderung eine braune Akte hervor, auf der sie versehentlich blutverschmierte Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen hatte.  
Es war ein Dokument von dem sie sich sicher war, es eigentlich noch nie zuvor gesehen, geschweige denn selbst in ihre Tasche gesteckt zu haben.   
Stutzig fächerte sie die Papiere auf.  
Unter ihrem blutigen Daumenabdruck quollen Buchstaben heraus, als seien sie mit dem Blut geradewegs aus ihrer Hand gelaufen: 3 - Mann - Besatzung zwischen Golf von Mexiko und den Großen Antillen Vermisst!   
DSV- 2/ verschollen! - Suche bisher erfolglos - Suchtrupp - nach Costa Rica gefordert!


	41. Veränderungen

Die blutverschmierte Akte lag unheilvoll in ihrem Schoß und Kelly starrte über das Lenkrad ihres Wagens.  
In den letzten anderthalb Wochen waren die verschmierten Abdrücke unter der Reaktion des Sonnenlichtes zu einem hässlichen Braun geworden.  
Wie oft sie in dieser Zeit vor Beckinsales Tür gestanden und wieder kehrt gemacht hatte, wusste sie nicht.  
Er würde vielleicht denken, sie habe den Verstand verloren.  
Sämtliche Anrufe waren ins Leere gegangen, es war Niemand an dem Abend in der Baracke gewesen, den sie kannte, oder von dem sie eine Ahnung gehabt hätte , warum ausgerechnet dieses Schriftstück offensichtlich in IHRE Hände fallen sollte.  
Ein Anruf bei der Küstenwache von Costa Rica hatte lediglich den Verlust des U -Bootes "Alvin" gemeldet und das man noch nicht aufgab.   
Aber es allem Anschein nach so sein würde, dass man nur noch Tote barg.   
Denn ein Lebenszeichen gab es schon lange nicht mehr.  
Die Navy lässt nicht einfach so etwas zurück!  
Sie frisst nur das auf, was dein ist!  
Das verdammte Ding ist doch nicht einfach so verschwunden!?!  
FINDE ES HERAUS!  
brüllte sie das Papier an! und Kelly schrie stumm zurück.  
Vielleicht war ja doch noch jemand am Leben.   
Leider gab es nur einen Namen in ihrem Regiment, den sie mit der Örtlichkeit in Verbindung bringen konnte, auch wenn es LtCdr. Sullivan gewaltig gegen den Strich ging.   
Sie würde erst Ruhe finden, wenn sie diese letzte Möglichkeit weiterer Informationsquellen ausgeschöpft hätte.

Reg Nr. 217.548 Lt. GRADY , Owen Matthew/ 87 Guitaro Rd / Bangor Lake -

las sie auf dem Stück Papier in ihrer Hand, auf dem sie sich seine Daten, inklusive einem Ausdruck seines Dienstplanes hatte notieren lassen.

Natürlich hätte sie ihn auch am Bassin abfangen können.   
Oder noch besser in ihrem Büro antanzen lassen.  
Doch der kleine Instinkt in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass es niemals gut war, bei einer Bitte den Vorgesetzten herauszukehren.  
Sie wusste, dass Grady sie nicht leiden konnte und jetzt saß er da, als der einzige Jemand, den sie vielleicht hätte fragen können, nach irgendetwas, dass er zu sagen wusste, über den Teil der Karibik, der für sie - wenn überhaupt - nur ein Arbeitsbereich war.  
Da war schon Taktik gefragt.  
Sich als Frau in diesem Metier Respekt zu verschaffen, ließ sich nunmal leider nicht erreichen, wenn man einen auf Gruppenkuscheln machte und ihre persönlichen Intentionen gingen ihn nichts an.   
Niemanden gingen sie etwas an.  
Ich muss nur Gewissheit haben!   
Trotzdem saß sie wie festgetackert auf ihrem Autositz und beglotzte ihre eigenen,angetrockneten, blutigen Fingerabdrücke.  
Auf dem Beifahrersitz hatte sie ein heuchlerisches Willkommensgeschenk für seine Bays besorgt, um einen Vorwand zu haben, von dem sie gerade selbst wenig überzeugt war.  
Doch schließlich stieg sie aus und trat dann entschlossen auf die Eingangstür zu.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch...!" kam es schnell und steif aus ihrem Mund, noch bevor er die Türe richtig geöffnete hatte.  
Die Überraschung stand ihm, wie mit Leuchtfarbe, ins Drei -Tage -bärtige Gesicht geschrieben.  
Er hätte ALLES erwartet, aber nicht SIE!  
Es war, als trüge er ein Blinklicht mit dieser Aufschrift auf dem Kopf.  
Sein Mund öffnete sich kurz und für den Augenblick dachte sie, er würde irgendetwas erwidern, doch genauso schnell klappte sein Mund wieder zu.  
Kelly streckte ihm rasch das Päckchen entgegen, als enthielte es eine Bombe.  
Wenn sie das richtig deutete, zuckte seine rechte Hand kurz, weil er offensichtlich unsicher war, wie er sie grüßen sollte, doch der Anflug ein formvollendeter Soldat zu sein, war genauso schnell wieder vorbei.  
Er ist nunmal keiner! - Und wird es wohl auch nie sein!   
"Nun nehmen sie schon Grady!" sagte sie schroff und wedelte mit dem Päckchen.  
Es wäre besser, wenn sie sich ihrem üblichen Jargon Bedienen würde, um ihn nicht völlig zu verwirren.

Barfuß, in kurzen Surfershorts und ein dunkles, ärmelloses Shirt mit Navy Adler auf der Brust, streckte Owen die Hand nach dem Päckchen aus und nuschelte: "Danke..."dann gab er den Weg in sein Haus frei.  
"Möchten sie reinkommen...?"fragte er schließlich unwirsch.  
Kelly trat einen Schritt hinein.  
"Ich dachte schon, ich sollte in der Tür stehen bleiben..." monierte sie sich.  
"Nein..." kam es träge über seine Lippen und er bestarrte immer noch das Geschenk, als habe ihm die böse Stiefmutter den Apfel gebracht.  
"Sullivan..." sagte er dann und unterdrückte einen genervten Seufzer.   
Offenbar hat er sich jetzt gefangen und seine Stimme wurde fester: "WAS wollen sie hier?"  
Er konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen und ihr Erscheinen genauso wenig vom ersten Augenblick an erklären, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
"Begrüßen sie alle Gäste so?"  
"Nur die Ungebetenen..." gab er hart zurück und ließ die Tür mit einem lässigen Schubs ins Schloss fallen.

Er hörte sie tief einatmen und spürte förmlich, dass sie ihm gern etwas erwidert hätte.   
Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie scheinbar beschlossen, nicht ganz so herablassend zu sein wie sonst.  
Owen dirigierte sie zum Essbereich, der über dem Wohnzimmer lag, in das zwei Stufen hinunter führten.  
Sullivan blickte durch die große Fensterfront und die offene Glastür auf die Terrasse , auf der einige Leute um einen großen Tisch saßen.  
Es roch nach Holzkohle und Grillfleisch.  
Sie hatte scheinbar ein BBQ gestört.  
Owen legte das Päckchen auf dem Tisch ab und blieb dann unschlüssig vor ihr stehen.  
Endlose scheinende Sekunden blickten sie einander an.  
"Nun?", machte er auffordernd und ungehalten zugleich und reckte sein Kinn vor.  
"Ich wollte kommen, um die neuen Erdenbürger willkommen zu heißen..., " gab sie vor.  
Owen verzog spöttisch das Gesicht und lies ein unterkühltes Lachen vernehmen:"Das fällt ihnen ja früh ein.", Er nickte zu dem Dokument in ihrer Hand, "... es hat in den letzten Wochen bei der Arbeit wohl nicht so gepasst..."  
Sullivans Augen gingen kurz zu dem verwaisten Päckchen und hefteten sich dann wieder auf ihn.  
Dann legte sie unvermittelt die Akte auf den Tisch und fragte kleinlaut: " Können wir uns vielleicht setzen?"  
Verwundert zog er einen Stuhl zurück und bot ihn ihr an, während er sich selbst auf einem Anderen niederließ.  
"Sie haben Gäste..Entschuldigung..." meinte sie dann feststellend und klang noch Kleinlauter mit einem Blick zur Terrasse.  
"Richtig...", bestätigte er, " und Feierabend, aber sie sind wohl kaum hier, um das zu überprüfen."

Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf ihren Auftritt machen.   
Ihre gesamte Haltung war so sonderbar und garnicht, dass was er von Kelly Sullivan bisher kannte. Er musste zugeben, dass sie ihn damit irritierte.  
Sullivan schlug die Akte auf und zum ersten Mal registrierte Owen, die verschmierten Abdrücke auf dem Papier.  
Dann blickte er zu ihrer Hand, die ein paar haarfeine, rotgeränderte Schnitte aufwies.  
Kelly bemerkte seinen kurzen Blick.  
"Sie fragen mich nicht nach meinen Verletzungen und ich nicht nach ihren. Können wir uns darauf einigen?" bemerkte sie barsch und deutete mit der verletzten Hand auf die Narbe seines Unterarms und nickte mit dem Kopf zu seiner linken Schulter.  
Owen antwortete nicht und Kelly reichte es als Bestätigung.  
Jetzt hatte sie nichts mehr von der kleinlauten Person, die vor wenigen Sekunden auf dem Stuhl vor ihm Platz genommen hatte.   
Jetzt war sie wieder Lt.Cdr. Kelly Sullivan - die die Regeln festlegte und dafür sorgte, dass sich die Welt nach diesen auch drehte.  
"Schon Mal im DSV - 2 ..." gewesen?"  
"Zur Wartung, ja. Worauf wollen sie hinaus?" jetzt blinzelte er sie an.   
Seine dunkelgrünen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in ihnen Blick.  
"Alvin wird vermisst..."

In diesem Augenblick kam Claire aus dem Wohnzimmer hinauf, sie trug ein wimmerndes Baby im Arm und stoppte abrupt, als sie Kelly dort sitzen sah.  
"Besuch...?", stellte sie ein bisschen überrascht fest und wiegte das Baby behutsam.  
"Alles okay?" fragte er besorgt und stand auf.  
Owen nahm ihr das Bündel aus dem Arm, dass sich daraufhin zu beruhigen schien.  
"Ja schon, aber sie hört nicht auf zu jammern...Siehst du...sie ist doch ein Papa - Kind..." lachte sie leise und er küsste ihr sanft die Stirn.  
Kelly beobachtete die selbstverständliche Geste des Paares, wie die Landung eines Raumschiffes.  
"Entschuldigen sie, ich ähm..." begann Claire dann und reichte Sullivan die zierliche Hand, "Hallo..."   
"Nabend, es tut mir leid das ich hier so reinplatze.", entschuldigte sie sich dann fest, griff nochmal ihr Päckchen vom Tisch und reichte es ihr, "Alles Gute wünsche ich ihnen...", sagte sie dann förmlich.  
Owen lehnte Hedy an seine Schulter und blinzelte seine Vorgesetzte erneut argwöhnisch an.  
"Danke..." murmelte Claire und versuchte ein Lächeln, " wir haben ein BBQ..." setzte sie dann mit leichtem Kopfnicken zur Terrasse herüber, "...wollen sie..." begann sie einladend, doch Owen fiel ihr harsch ins Wort: "Ganz sicher nicht..." sein Ton war scharf und unnachgiebig, was seine Tochter damit quittierte, nochmal leise zu quieken.   
"Danke Mrs.Grady, ich weiß, dass zu schätzen, aber ich habe bloß kurz etwas mit ihrem Mann zu klären, ist das möglich?", sie klang dabei derart gekünstelt, dass man die Nettigkeit, die in ihren Worten mitschwingen sollte, schon beim flüchtigen Hinhören als Phrase erkannte.  
"Nur zu..." gab Claire daraufhin schnippisch zurück und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ohne ihr einen Weiteren Blick zu schenken.  
Sullivan wartete einen kurzen Augenblick ab, als wollte sie sichergehen, dass ihr niemand mehr zuhörte und wendete sich dann wieder zu Owen und seinem Baby, das an seiner breiten Schulter lehnte und einzuschlafen begann.

Vielleicht war es die Aussicht auf eine Rückkehr nach Costa Rica gewesen, die länger dauern würde als ein Wochenende, vielleicht auch nur die Nähe zu einer bestimmten Inselgruppe. Wahrscheinlich war es auch die Tatsache, für noch mehr gebraucht zu werden, als lediglich in einem Fishtank herum zu schwimmen.   
Es war wohl eine Vermischung aus alledem, dass Owen dazu bewogen hatte, sich von Sullivan dafür einspannen zu lassen, einen Suchtrupp vor Ort zu leiten, der eine Woche später versuchen sollte, herauszufinden was mit Alvin passiert war.

"Sullivan setzt auf ihre Erfahrung in diesem Gebiet...", hatte Beckinsale gesagt, als er ihm seine Papiere ausgestellt hatte, und mit seinem dicken Zeigefinger auf der Landkarte einen unsichtbaren Kringel gemalt, der die karibische Seite von Costa Rica umfasste.  
"...die haben sie ja nun Zweifelsohne. Auch wenn ich denke, dass es Unsinn ist, noch jemanden von uns suchen zu lassen. Die Kollegen am Standort sind jedenfalls durch...Auch wenn wir zu gerne wüssten, wohin es verschwunden ist..." dann hatte er gelacht und sein ganzer Körper hatte dabei gewippt "... das ist ja dann wohl ihr Part. Machen sie sich ein Bild davon. Kelly wird vorher sowieso keine Ruhe geben. Sie ist äußerst hartnäckig..."

Verstohlen blickte Owen zu Claire in ihrem Sitz hinüber, die in ihr Buch vertieft schien, während Hedy und Derek daneben in ihren Kindersitzen ruhten.  
Er wusste, dass sie innerlich schon geflucht hatte, ihr zu Hause in Washington bereits wieder zu verlassen - doch er war froh, dass sie neben ihm saß und nicht dort geblieben war.  
Insgeheim wusste er, dass sie Costa Rica auch auf ihre Weise vermisste.  
Claire's Wohnsitz in Bajamar, war alles andere als kindertauglich, aber fürs Erste würde es reichen.   
Wenn sie weiter ein Leben als Eltern führen wollten, dass in zwei so unterschiedliche Teilen der Erde stattfand, würden sie sich nach etwas passenderem umsehen müssen.  
Es würde ein Jet - Set - Leben bleiben. Doch als er sie so betrachtete, begann er irgendetwas an dieser Vorstellung zu mögen.   
Owen mochte es auch, wie sie ihr Haar hinters Ohr schob, damit ihr die Strähnen nicht ins Gesicht fielen und wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum kaute, weil der Text offenbar spannend war.   
Sogar wie sie eine Seite herumblättete, hatte etwas Besonderes und wie ihre langen, zierlichen Finger, am Rand des Einbandes herabglitten um die Seiten offen zu halten.   
Ebenso wie ihr im Augenblick leider ziemlich erschöpftes Gesicht, in das sich die Nächte eingegraben hatten, wenn die Zwerge aufwachten.   
Der Schlafmangel setzte ihr so viel mehr zu als ihm.   
Kein Wunder bei den Höchstleistungen, die ihr Körper da vollbracht hatte.  
Für diesen Augenblick stand ihm einmal mehr die pure Bewunderung für die Frau an seiner Seite ins Gesicht geschrieben und er lächelte.  
Scheinbar fühlte sie sich nun beobachtet.   
Claire sah von ihrem Buch auf und blickte ebenfalls zu ihm herüber.   
Owen heftete den Blick ertappt aus dem Fenster.  
Sie blickte zurück in ihr Buch. Die Buchstaben tanzten vor ihren Augen und wollten sich einfach nicht lesen lassen.  
Als ihre Konzentration allmählich wieder zurückzukehren begann, spürte sie, wie sich  
sein Blick erneut in ihr Bewusstsein bohrte und diesmal musste sie Grinsen.  
"Was?!" fragte sie dann und klappte den Roman endgültig zu.  
"Nichts..." nuschelte er und versuchte sich jetzt sein eigenes Grinsen zu verkneifen.  
"Du starrst mich an. Warum Starrst du mich an?"  
"Mach ich doch garnicht!..." beteuerte er eingeschnappt und schlug umständlich die Beine übereinander.   
Die Sitze waren eindeutig zu eng aneinander, weshalb Sitzkomfort für eine Person seiner Größe praktisch kaum vorhanden war.  
Jetzt lachte sie leise: "Natürlich..."  
Claire legte das Buch auf ihrem heruntergeklappten Tischchen ab.  
Er runzelte die Stirn und sein Blick heftete sich tunnelartig auf die Kopfstütze seines Vordermanns.  
"Ist alles okay?" fragte sie dann und in ihn ihrer Stimme schwang Besorgnis mit.  
"Klar..." meinte er leise und sein Blick wanderte zu seinen ineinander verschränkten Fingern.  
Er schürzte einen Momente nachdenklich die Lippen.  
"Ich weiß, dass ist nicht das Leben, dass du dir gewünscht hast. Doch ich bin dankbar, dass du es mit mir teilst..." murmelte er dann und zog sie vorsichtig an sich, um sie sanft zu küssen.

Dieses eigenartige Gefühl aus Unbehagen und einer sonderbaren Vorfreude wieder dem grünen Dschungel entgegen zu fliegen ergriff von ihnen beiden gleichermaßen Besitz, als der Kapitän den Landeanflug auf San José ankündigte.  
Schwüle Hitze empfing sie, wie ein alter Freund und ebenso wartete der alte Freund in Form von Barry in einem weißen Jeep der Heights Lodge vor dem Flughafengebäude, als die kleine Familie aus dem Terminal kam.  
Claire schob den Zwillingswagen, während Owen einen Gepäck Caddy vor sich her karrte.  
Barrys Augen strahlten mit seinen weißen Zähnen um die Wette, als er auf die Vier zuging.  
Die beiden Männer fielen sich brüderlich zur Begrüßung in die Arme und Claire wurde bei diesem Anblick bewusst, wie sehr Owen seinen besten Freund eigentlich brauchte.  
Bis jetzt hatten sie sich nur via Skype sehen können und jetzt wo Barry die Zwillinge zum ersten Mal live sah, wurde er ganz still vor Ehrfurcht, als er sich über den Kinderwagen beugte.  
"Sie sind wunderbar..." murmelte er schließlich leise und erst dann drückte er Clarie an sich und küsste ihre Wange vorsichtig, " ich hab alles vorbereitet...", ließ er sie wissen und half Owen beim Einräumen des Gepäcks in den Kofferraum seines Wagens.  
"...du bist echt unbezahlbar..."meinte Owen anerkennend und klopfte ihm die Schulter.

Bajamar Geräusche waren anders als Washington Geräusche.  
Die Gassen hatten auch in der Nacht eine Leichtigkeit, die sich nur hier finden ließ.  
Es war immer noch warm, weshalb sie die Fenster weit geöffnet hatten und die luftigen Vorhänge bauschten sich sachte in einem warmen Wind aus entfernter Musik und Meeresrauschen hin und wieder auf.  
Doch um 3 Uhr in der Nacht aufzustehen, war nicht das gewesen, was Claire hatte jemals tun wollen um dann die kuschelige Geborgenheit von Owens Arm zu verlassen, den er um sie gelegt hatte.  
Sie war so unglaublich müde, groggy und erschöpft, um diese Uhrzeit.  
Das Wimmern aus dem Reisebettchen anderen Ecke des Schlafzimmers nagte so grausam an ihr, als es sie hervor holte, aus diesem kleinen Refugium in dem sie so schrecklich gerne geblieben wäre.   
Jedes Mal!  
Sie kroch aus dem Bett und tappte dem Geräusch nach.  
Als sie sich im schummrigen Schein des Nachtlichtes aus der Steckdose über das Bett beugte und die kleinen Gesichter sie erleichtert darüber anblicken, dass sie gekommen war, wusste sie, warum sie es JEDES MAL und IMMER WIEDER tat und EWIG tun würde!  
Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass sich mit ihr diese Veränderung vollziehen würde.   
Jeder hatte ihr gesagt, dass die Babys sie verändern würden, doch was es bedeutete, dass wusste Claire erst seit dem Augenblick, als man ihr die kleinen Wesen, die sie geschaffen hatte in den Arm gab.  
"Hey Zwerge...", flüsterte sie vorsichtig und ihre Stimme beruhigte sie Beiden.  
"Ihr seid Nachtzwerge...", stellte sie fest und beugte sich in das Bett hinein um Derek, der Vorne lag herauszunehmen.  
"Mama muss schlafen... ", flüsterte sie ihm in die weichen Löckchen.   
Er hatte einen ebenso unwiderstehlichen Duft wie sein Vater, jedoch auf seine ganz eigene Weise.  
Claire ging die paar Schritte zum Bett und legte Derek behutsam auf ihre Bettseite. Erneut schlich sie zurück zum Bettchen um Hedy zu holen, bevor diese lautstark darüber protestieren konnte, zurückgelassen worden zu sein.  
Dann krabbelte sie selbst mit Hedy, gegen ihre Brust gelehnt, zurück ins Bett und angelte nach einer der Flaschen, die sie in einem Wärmebehälter neben ihrem Bett vorsorglich für die Nacht vorbereitet hatte.   
Das nächtliche Gewusel schien Owen zu wecken, weil sie fühlte, wie sich sein Arm unter der Decke bewegte und nach ihr tastete.  
In seiner Veränderung zum Vater war ebenfalls einiges mit ihm passiert und Claire liebte es.   
Owen war noch aufmerksamer und noch mehr Beschützender (wenn das möglich war).  
Auch wenn er sonst schlafen konnte wie ein Toter, so war es doch jetzt in der Regel so, dass das geringste Geräusch, oder die kleinste Veränderung ihn veranlasste aufzuwachen und nach seiner Familie zu sehen, und er schlief nicht eher wieder ein, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass sie in Ordnung waren.  
"Honey?", hörte seine kratzige, Gänsehaut verursachende Stimme durch das Halbdunkel, "Seid ihr ... ehm ... okay?" schnaufte er benommen.  
Sie konnte sein Gähnen hören.  
"Mmhm", antwortete Claire und richtete sich jetzt gegen die Rückenlehne des Bettes auf und nahm Hedy in ihrem Arm, um ihr die Flasche zu geben.  
"Die Nachtzwerge haben beschlossen, uns zu besuchen..." meinte sie mit weicher Stimme.  
"Oh," Owen gähnte erneut. " Okay ... ich liebe Nachtbuffetts mit Besuch..." brummelte er müde und zog Derek an sich, während er nach der zweiten Flasche angelte.  
"Ja", flüsterte Claire und küsste Hedys kleine Hand die sich um ihren Zeigefinger schloss, "Ich auch."


	42. Überbleibsel

Paul Sheers war nicht froh darüber, dass ihm die Naval Base Kitsap ausgerechnet JETZT, wo man eigentlich über die Sache einen Deckel packen und nie wieder davon sprechen wollte, jemanden antanzen ließ, um IHM und seinen Leuten zu zeigen, wie man ein verschissen - verlorenes Navy U -Boot wieder aus dem Hut zaubert!  
Es war schließlich nicht so, dass sie im letzten Monat Däumchen gedreht hätten.  
Außerdem war es ein reiner Routine Tauchgang gewesen.   
Nicht einmal etwas spektakuläres, so dass er den Familien der zwei Besatzungsmitglieder wenigstens eine Heldentat hätte auftischen können, warum ihre Lieben nun nicht mehr zu ihnen zum Abendbrot kamen.  
Um Leland Sullivan, den Dritten im Bunde, tat es ihm am meisten leid, denn er hatte bloß irgendwo eine Ex -Frau die jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm abgebrochen hatte.   
Sie saß selbst in irgendeinem Regiment und mehr wusste er darüber auch nicht.   
Doch von Sullivan würde nur das zurückbleiben, was in seinem Spind hing und dieser bescheuerte Hund.  
Winston!  
Und das war das Traurige daran.  
Er saß seit einem Monat am Steg und wartete auf das auftauchen des U - Bootes wie immer wenn sein Besitzer einen Tauchgang machte. Wie er immer vor der Tür saß, bis Leland seinen Dienst beendete.  
Dieses schwarze Ungetüm von einem Hund war sein Schatten. Die Kollegen hatten ihn versucht mitzunehmen, doch sobald sie ihn in ein Auto verfrachtet hatten nutzte er die Gelegenheit zur Flucht um dann wieder regungslos, einer Gallionsfigur gleich, am Steg zu hocken und zu warten, wie er es immer getan hatte.  
Sie hatten ihn gefüttert. Es hatte eine ganze Woche gedauert, bis der Hunger groß genug war ihn dazu zu überreden.

Paul trat auf den Steg und Winston hob den Kopf und seine traurigen Augen blicken ihn an.   
Sachte tätschelte er den riesigen, schwarzen Schädel des Neufundländers.   
"Da kommt die Rettung... " murmelte er spöttisch und blickte der Person entgegen, die von der anderen Seite der Bucht auf ihn zu kam.   
"Hi... ", sagte er knapp und nickte ihm zu, " Sheers? " fragte er und Paul nickte.   
"Grady... " stellte er sich vor.   
"Leutnant ?" fragte er stutzig.   
Sein Gegenüber nickte, "Wenn sie das haben müssen, ja. " seufzte er und damit sah er nicht sehr glücklich aus.   
"Ich bestimmt nicht, doch es gibt genug Arschgeigen die das tun." sagte er gerade heraus und Owen stutzte kurz über seine unverhohlene Offenheit und war gleichzeitig von ihr beeindruckt.  
"Okay..., " meinte er zögerlich, "...einverstanden..."  
Sheers zuckte die Schultern.  
"Wie auch immer," meinte er geringschätzig und wendete sich dann zum ersten Mal in seine Richtung, " sie sind ja herbeigeeilt um uns zu retten. Dann sagen sie mir doch was ich tun soll..." er grub die Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
Owen räusperte sich und runzelte die Stirn,"... ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß auch nicht, was da noch gefunden werden soll..." sagte er ehrlich und blickte auf das glitzernde Wasser, das so viel klarer war wie das in der Dabbo Bay.  
Die Sonne war warm und die Luft ein bisschen stickig, doch es fühlte sich gut an, musste er gestehen.  
Es hatte sich immer gut angefühlt hier zu sein.  
"... habe sie sich dann in die Ferien schicken lassen?" nuschelte Paul ungehalten und ging ihm nun voran zum Bootshaus.   
Owen folgte ihm.   
Er ließ ein spöttisches Lachen hören.  
"Tzeh Ferien. Die Navy setzt wohl auf ihre ganz eigene Art auf meine Erfahrungen. Fragen sie mich doch was leichteres."  
Sheers drückte die Tür auf und blieb dann in der Halle unvermittelt stehen.  
Er wandte sich wieder zu ihm um und starrte dann auf einen Punkt hinter ihm und er kniff fragend die Augen zusammen  
Owen folgte seinem Blick und sah den Schatten des Riesenhaften Hundes vom Steg unter dem Türsturz sitzen.  
"Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Owen schließlich, im Versuch seine Haltung zu interpretieren.  
Sheers schüttelte den Kopf.  
Schien aber nicht weiter auf seine Frage eingehen zu wollen und ging nun zu etwas, das von einer hellen Plane verdeckt war.  
"Das U - Boot ist weg...", erklärte er, " doch es gab einige ungereimtheiten, die wir in der vermuteten Umgebung gefunden haben, als wir danach suchten. Vielleicht können sie damit ja etwas anfangen."  
Mit diesen Worten schlug er unter einem lauten Rascheln die Plane beiseite und es war als blicke Owen in ein Trümmerfeld aus Kuriositäten:  
Metallteile teilweise mit Seetang umwickelt, Schläuche, Lampen, undefinierbare Splitter.  
Er trat an den zusammen gestapelten Haufen Zeug heran und der ein brackiger Geruch setzte sich in seine Nase.  
Sorgfältig versuchte er sich die Details einzuprägen, als beschaute er sich ein Gemälde auf dem es etwas besonderes zu entdecken gab.  
In der Mitte der Reihe neben einer zusammengeschobenen Lampe, die möglicherweise ein Teil des U - Bootes gewesen war, erregte ein fleckig gelbes Blechschild mit dunkelgrüner Umrandung seine Aufmerksamkeit  
-Landshark Fins up-   
Das Werbeschild einer Brauerei.   
Mit der abgebildeten Finne eines weißen Hais.  
Er beugte sich herunter und zerrte es aus dem sonderbaren Trümmerhaufen.  
"Das ist ein ganz besonderes Exemplar..." meinte Sheers und nahm es ihm aus der Hand und drehte es herum.  
Auf der Rückseite war etwas ins Blech gestanzt: Atlantic City 2011  
"Das Ding ist nahezu 4000 Meilen durch den Ozean geschwommen, wenn es tatsächlich aus Atlantic City stammen sollte. Ich habe zumindest herausgefunden, dass es dort geprägt wurde." dann tippte er auf eine Nummer und gab es ihm wieder in die Hand.   
Owens Blick blieb an einem zusätzlich in das Metall gekratzten Schriftzug hängen. Man hatte es von Hand mit einem spitzen Gegenstand eingeritzt.  
"Nailed it - Ka   
"Wer weiß welchen Botschaften in diesen Orakeln stecken..." kicherte Sheers nun und tippte mit dem Finger auf das unbeholfen gekratzte Herz und die Buchstaben daneben.  
Owens Miene verdunkelte sich.  
Wie Wolkenfetzen zogen Erinnerungen an seinem geistigen Auge vorbei:  
Aufgeregt hatte er seine Umzugskisten ausgepackt, als das Bungalow fertig gewesen und endlich die Seekiste mit seinen letzten Habseligkeiten auf Isla Nublar angekommen war.  
Barry hatte ihm beim Auspacken geholfen und ebenfalls bei dem Umbau des Trailer Wagens zum Bungalow, während er selber dankbar, das Apartment bewohnte, dass man ihm beim Antritt dieses Jobs zur Verfügung stellte.  
Er zog das gelbe Schild aus dem Karton : Land Shark Fins up-!  
"Warum hast du DAS aufgehoben?" fragte Barry und spielte darauf an, als Owen es an dem Samstagabend ihres Pärchenwochendendes in Atlantic City einst von der Wand des Land Sharks Bar and Grill geschraubt hatte.  
Sein Faible für derlei Aktionen hatte ihm schon mehrere Trophäen dieser Art beschert, um damit sein Heim zu schmücken.  
Katherine hatte mit den Augen gerollt, als er es mit herausbrachte, und irgendetwas gebrabbelt von: "Wir haben davon echt genug, Owen!" oder so ähnlich und war mit Barrys Freundin untergehakt mindestens vier Meter vor ihm her auf Abstand gegangen.  
Später im Auto hatte sie es ihm abgenommen und während er fuhr diesen blöden Satz mit der Spitze seines Taschenmessers, hineingekratzt   
"Wenn schon, solltest du es nie vergessen...", waren ihre versöhnlichen Worte in sein Ohr gewesen und ihr leichter Kuss hatte seine Wange gestreift -  
"Weil es ein cooles Ding ist..." war daraufhin seine Antwort auf Barrys Frage, und versuchte dessen Hinweis auf die hingekritzelte Gravur auf der Rückseite zu ignorieren.  
Natürlich war es mitgekommen, wie so einige Erinnerungen, die er eigentlich VOR der Insel hatte ablegen wollen.  
Immerhin war er genau deswegen hier.   
Doch vielleicht war es auch gut, wenn man sich an Manches irgendwann mit einem Lächeln erinnern würde.   
Dann hatte er Barry das Schild aus der Hand genommen, war postwendend in den lauen Abend spaziert und hatte und es mit einem Nagel an der Seite seines Schuppens befestigt.

Sheers blickte ihn irritiert an. Etwas an seinem Gegenüber hatte sich verändert.  
"Haben sie eine Idee?" , fragte er deshalb.  
Owen legte das gelbe Werbeschild beiseite und arbeitete sich nun zu anderen Einzelstücken in dem Trümmerhaufen vor und griff mit den Händen nach einem kleinen Teil zwischen den größeren Trümmern und förderte ein Plastik Tier zu Tage.  
"Wo haben sie das gefunden?" fragte er dann.  
"Ich sagte doch schon. Wir haben Alvin verloren und stattdessen waren auf dem Meeresboden all diese Kleinteile verstreut, so als sei irgendwo eine Kuriositätenkiste geplatzt."erklärte Sheers und wieder ging sein Blick zur Tür in der Winston immernoch wie festgenagelt auf seinem Fellhintern saß, " von dem verschissenen Boot und meiner Besatzung fehlt seitdem jede Spur."  
Owen hob ein Plastik Tierchen nach oben, um es sich genauer anzusehen und drehte die Figur vor seinen Augen.  
Es war ein Velociraptor und er wusste, was einst seine Aufgabe gewesen war:  
Cupcakes zu verzieren.  
"Irgendwas Wichtiges entdeckt?" fragte Paul und beobachtete Owen schärfer als zuvor.  
Owen ließ die Figur sinken und seine Augen fixierten scharf die von Sheers.  
"Sie, oder ihr Team wissen wirklich garnicht WOHER das alles gekommen ist?" fragte er abermals eindringlich.  
Sheers zuckte die Schultern.  
"Es schwamm irgendwo im Golf von Mexiko. Nur leider nicht dort, wo drei meiner Männer verschwunden sind... denn die haben wir bedauerlicherweise NICHT wiedergefunden..." sagte er dann resigniert und Spott schwang in seiner Stimme mit, " worauf wollen sie hinaus... Vielleicht reden sie mal Klartext?" forderte er schließlich und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten, "...wissen sie wie schwer das ist, den Familien zu erklären, dass ihre Leute von einem Routineeinsatz nicht zurückgekommen sind?" fügte er dann hilflos hinzu und hob die Hände.  
In Owens Gesicht gurb sich die Zornesfalte jetzt tief ein, und er bedachte Sheers mit einem düsteren Blick.  
"Ist das ein Scherz?", fragte er dann schneidend, doch seine Stimme war dabei ungewöhnlich ruhig.  
Er musste fragen, denn es konnte unmöglich Sheers Ernst sein, dass er ausgerechnet IHN danach fragte.  
Selbst wenn dieser von seiner Vergangenheit auf den Masrani - Inseln nichts wusste, so würde Sheers von der Militärischen wissen, und in diesem Zusammenhang, fand er dessen Bemerkung mehr als anmaßend.   
Auch wenn es Owen sonst eigentlich völlig Schnuppe war, was die Menschen in seiner Umgebung davon hielten, was er einst gewesen war.  
"Tschuldigung..."nuschelte Sheers, " mir war kurz entfallen, dass wie ja jetzt die Elite im Haus haben um uns zu retten."  
Owen verdrehte die Augen und kniff die Lippen zusammen.  
Er schloss die Faust um das Plastikmodell und machte eine weiteren Schritt in das Sammelsurium an Dingen und Trümmern.  
"Ist die Spielzeugkiste noch nicht komplett?" fragte Sheers weiter als Owen sich über einen Haufen von weiterem Dinosaurier Modellkran beugte.  
Owens vage Vermutungen nahmen Formen an, als er das Logo auf dem Bauch einer der Figuren entdeckte: JURASSIC WORLD  
Sheers schob sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund und sein Blick ging wieder zu Winston in der Tür der immernoch regungslos dort saß.  
"Ich vermisse noch ein paar Möbel, doch sonst..." begann Owen im Plauderton und in diesem Moment erstarrte Sheers kauender Kiefer: " Wie?", fragte er  
"Sind größtenteils meine Sachen und ich weiß woher sie kommen... keinesfalls aus Atlantic City... aber ich gehe davon aus, dass ihnen das bereits selbst klar ist."

Die Zwillinge in ihrem roten Wagen über den Markt von Bajamar zu schieben, fühlte sich so sommerlich leicht an, dass Claire für den Augenblick vergaß, aus welchem Grund sie eigentlich hier waren.  
Es wehte ein lauer Wind und die kleinen, nackten Füßen zuckten unter der leichten Decke, die sie über die gelegt hatte um die Wette.  
Die karibische Sonne war um so vieles angenehmer auf der Haut, als das doch eher rauhe Klima in Washington.  
Das spanische Kauderwelsch in den Gassen drang an ihr Ohr, wie ein vergessener Song an den sich ihr Gedächtnis nun erinnerte.  
"Naranja...Naranja...jugoso...! Inténtalo de mujer hermosa?!" eine geschälte Orange schob sich in ihr Blickfeld, gefolgt von einem braungebrannten, grinsenden Tico der ihr jetzt fast auf den Füßen stand.  
"No, gracias..." wehrte Claire lächelnd ab.  
"Trate de ellos solamente, es gratis. No es tan tímido...", drängte er sich weiter auf und Claire schob den KInderwagen einen Schritt schneller voran.  
"NO! Gracias!!!!", fauchte sie dann, als sie bemerkte, dass er erneut Luft holte und wies den Tico in seine Schranken.  
Was auf jeden Fall in Washington erträglicher war, als hier, war das Gehabe der Männer, die eine einzelne Frau nur zu gern machohaft als Freiwild sahen.   
Zumindest was ihre Sprüche anging.   
Es war genauso harmlos wie lästig.  
Leider war ihr eigenes Spanisch zu schlecht, um ihm das Passende zu entgegnen, also bediente sie sich des einzigen Satzes, den sie immer fehlerfrei über die Lippen bekommen hatte, um derartigen Aufwartungen zu entgehen :" Mi marido me está esperando!"  
Mein Mann wartet auf mich.   
Der Satz wirkte wie ein Anti Mücken Spray auf die Grinseticos. Sie zogen sich zurück, als habe man einen Vernebler gestartet.  
"Que tenga un buen día bastante..." wünschte er ihr einen schönen Tag und verschwand samt Orange wieder hinter seinem Markttischchen.  
Sie steuerte das Café an, in dem sie mit Anamika und Barry verabredet war, um auf Owens Rückkehr aus der Bay zu warten.

Owen ließ das Schild scheppernd in die Mitte des Tisches fallen, um den seine Freunde saßen, und sogleich richteten sich 6 Augenpaare erschrocken auf ihn, wovon eines tatsächlich erkannte, was ihnen dort zwischen die Getränke gefallen war.  
"Wie kommst du daran?" fragte Barry, nahm das verbeulte Blech und drehte es auf die Rückseite, um sich zu vergewissern.  
"Die Frage ist nicht: wie komme ICH daran? Sondern WARUM war es dort, wo ich es gefunden habe, während das UBoot - weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin - nach wie vor verschwunden ist..." erklärte er während er auf einem freien Stuhl platz nahm und küsste Claires Wange.  
"Barry, im Bootshaus von dieser Einheit liegt fast mein ganzer Trailerinhalt...", meinte er und Claire zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.  
"Wie kann das denn sein?" meldete sich Anamika zu Wort.  
"Tja, darauf hätte ich auch gern eine Antwort.", sagte er und lehnte sich zurück.  
Die Bedienung kam an ihren Tisch und Owen bestellte sich eine Cola.  
Er blickte auf die Gasse hinaus und stützte sein Kinn in seine Hand und schien nachzudenken.  
Eine Weile sagte niemand ein Wort, bis Claire die Stille brach.  
"Glaubst du sie waren auf der Insel?"  
Owen blickte in ihre Augen und er wusste, dass sie wollte, dass er log, doch stattdessen kam aus seinem Mund: "Ja." und für einen Moment vergaß Claire, dass sie Luft holen musste um weiter zu atmen.  
"Warum sollte jemand dort gewesen sein, um sich deinen restlichen Plunder anzuholen...?", warf Anamika ein, "die Insel ist gesperrt... sie sind Beide gesperrt. Ich fahre fast täglich hinaus um es zu überprüfen. Oder jemand aus meinem Team..."  
"Na das Vertrauen in ein Masrani ausgewähltes Team würde ICH jetzt nicht unbedingt zu hoch ansetzen..." spottete Owen und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Cola, während die Eiswürfel im Glas geräuschvoll klirrten und sich kalt gegen seine Lippen drückten.  
Anamika schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Ich werde wohl kaum riskieren, dass das was noch übrig ist, dorthin gelangt, wo es nicht hingelangen soll...das solltest du wissen..." meinte sie dann getroffen.  
"Tatsächlich? Kannst du mir dann erklären, wie es sein kann, dass ein totaler Schwachkopf einen carnivoren Dinosaurier in einem Gebiet, dass tausende von Meilen von hier entfernt ist, heranzüchten kann ?"  
Anamika rollte die Augen.  
"Du hast längst keine Kontrolle mehr darüber, weil es keine totale Kontrolle gibt... solange es genug Idioten gibt, die diesen Planeten bevölkern und bevor noch jemand fragt: Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, warum die Überbleibsel MEINES Zuhauses in dieser Halle liegen!" er holte tief Luft bevor er weitersprach: "Ich werde morgen einen Tauchgang machen, doch ich weiß nicht, was die sich davon erhoffen. Sie haben ja schon alles abgesucht..." schloss er schließlich.  
"Ich begleite dich...", versprach Barry.  
Eine Weile herrschte erneutes Schweigen zwischen Allen, doch der Blick von Claire, der auf Owen ruhte, durchbohrte ihn.  
Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz.   
Ohne so richtig zu wissen, wie er ausdrücken sollte, das vielleicht doch alles gut sei, oder dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte.  
Aber selbst, wenn er ihr das sagen würde, würde sie wissen, dass er keinen Einfluss auf die Einhaltung eines solchen Versprechens haben würde.


	43. Auf der Suche nach Spuren

Es war der der vierte, oder fünfte Anlauf den Claire unternahm, das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen, weil die Zwillinge nicht aufhören wollten zu krähen .   
Immer wenn einer der Beiden einzuschlafen begann, schreckte der Andere hoch.   
Doch Hedy und Derek zu trennen erzeugte den gleichen Effekt.   
Sie hatte es weiß Gott versucht!   
Sie wollten nicht ohneinander sein.   
Wer konnte es ihnen verdenken?   
Klimawechsel, Zeitverschiebung - Es war ja nicht so, dass Claire dafür kein Verständnis hatte.   
Ihre armen, kleinen Winzlinge, denen nur das Geschwisterchen in der Nacht als Halt diente, wenn sie sich doch nicht wieder mal in ihr Bett hatten mogeln können.  
Doch Claires Erschöpfung zehrte vehement an ihrer Geduld.  
"Jetzt ist gewiss der blöde Schnuller wieder auf Wanderschaft gegangen... " seufzte sie, als Derek zum erneuten Konzert anhob.  
In diesem Moment kam Owen, sich mit einem Handtuch über die Haare rubbelnd, aus dem Bad.   
Er lauschte kurz, schlug dann den Weg zum Schlafzimmer ein und zwinkerte seiner erschöpfen Freundin zu.   
"Ich geh mal... ", sagte er sanft und Claire ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf die Couch fallen, während er leise die Tür zuklappte.  
"Uff...wie hat meine Schwester, dass bloß ausgehalten, ohne wegzulaufen?" murmelte sie und griff prompt nach ihrem Smartphone.  
Dann tippte sie eine Nachricht an Karen:

Claire : Ich werde nie eine so gute Mutter sein wie du. Die schaffen mich!   
Gerade möchte ich sie lieber abgeben.

...tippte sie, doch den letzten Satz löschte sie rasch wieder aus dem Nachrichtenfeld.  
Eine gute Mutter bist du, wenn du an so etwas garnicht erst denkst...

Karen:Ich bin nur so gut, weil sie mittlerweile leider zu groß für die Babyklappe sind !  
Der einzige Grund weshalb ich sie noch habe...;-)   
Kopf hoch...Du machst das super!

...kam die Antwort prompt zurück und es zauberte Claire ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

Claire: Kleine, perfekte Schwester, ich fang schon wieder an dich zu vermissen. :'(

Karen: Hormone Liebes :-D...

Während sich die stumme Unterhaltung fortsetzte, wurde das Geschrei aus dem Schlafzimmer tatsächlich leiser.   
Bis irgendwann gänzlich Ruhe eingekehrt war und Owen wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien. Wie schafft er das nur immer?  
Inzwischen ohne Handtuch und lediglich mit einer Short bekleidet.  
"Du hast sie tatsächlich ruhig gekriegt...", sagte sie ein bisschen fassungslos und blickte ihn an.  
Er lehnte sich an die Küchenanrichte und schien sie eine Weile zu betrachten, bevor er etwas entgegnete.  
"Mal schauen, wie lange es anhält.", flüsterte er schließlich und lächelte schief.  
Claire legte das Telefon zur Seite, dann erhob sie sich langsam, ging die paar Schritte zu ihm und küsste ihn vorsichtig.  
"Wenn es Raptoren wären,hätte ich eine Prognose gestellt..." kicherte sie und malte mit dem rechten Zeigefinger ein unsichtbares Muster auf seine nackte Brust.  
Es tat gut ihn zu berühren, er war so warm und roch wie immer verführerisch.  
Für einen Atemzug lang überlegte sie, wie es sein konnte, dass er diese Wirkung tatsächlich nur auf sie haben konnte und zeitgleich war sie froh, dass es so zu sein schien.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so jemanden jemals in deinem Leben geben würde Claire Dearing!  
Ihre Augen blieben unvermittelt an der kleinen Narbe hängen, die die Kugel einst in seinen Körper gerissen hatte.  
Die Erinnerung daran, würde wohl ewig ein Überbleibsel bleiben, dass sich hin und wieder in ihre Träume mischte.

Claire spürte, wie Owens Hand sachte an ihrem Arm entlang strich, so behutsam, als wüsste er nicht genau wie er sie anfassen sollte.  
Der Gedanke an unheilvolle Träume durchströmte sie mit einem unguten Gefühl, dass sich ausgerechnet JETZT in ihre kuschelige Zweisamkeit mischte, die sich sinnlich aufzuladen begann.  
Es hatte keine weitere Nacht gegeben, in der er offensichtlich mit etwas kämpfte, dass mit diesem schuppigen Albtraum zu tun hatte.  
Doch hieß dass auch, dass es nicht wieder unbewusst in seinem Kopf stattgefunden hatte?  
Träume sind etwas hinterhältiges Claire!  
Und du kannst nichts daran machen!   
Weil es etwas ist, dass du wieder mal nicht kontrollieren kannst!   
Es ist schon gemein, dass dich dieser Stachel immer noch piekt, den du unfreiwillig mit dieser Indianerbraut teilst!   
-Das Thema ist erledigt! Lass mich in Ruhe -  
Dann hör doch auf deine Gedanken daran zu verschwenden und genieße den Augenblick!  
"Du wirst unsere Kinder doch nicht mit Raptoren vergleichen..." lachte er leise in ihre Gedanken hinein.  
Seine Stimme klang warm, dunkel und verscheuchte den Rest der trüben Erinnerungen aus ihrem Kopf, während Claire ihre Hand in seine legte und sich ihre Finger wie von selbst miteinander verwoben.  
Liebevoll strich sein Daumen über die weiche Stelle zwischen ihrem Daumen und Zeigefinger.  
Claire drückte ihre Lippen behutsam auf seine Brust und fühlte seine duftende Haut an ihrem Mund.  
"Ihrem Hunger nach zu urteilen allerdings schon....", murmelte sie halb ernst, als sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte und ihre freie Hand berührte seine Seite, was eine leichte Gänsehaut bei ihm hervorrief.  
Das Wissen darüber, dass sie die Ursache dafür war, ließ Claire in sich hinein grinsen.  
Kontrollfreak!   
Irgendwie schaffst du es doch wenigstens einen Faden in der Hand zu behalten.  
"Hmmm...", machte Owen bloß träge und genoß das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf seiner Haut.  
"...und...?", fragte sie schließlich fordernd, als habe sie eine Entscheidung getroffen,"...wonach wäre dir jetzt? "  
"Was....?", nuschelte Owen abwesend, als müsse er sich aus einer Trance zurückkämpfen, doch dann wurde ihm das Flackern in ihren Augen bewusst und er grinste frech:"...am Meisten... wäre mir jetzt nach dir!" bekannte er dann leise, so nah neben ihrem Ohr, dass Claire seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlen konnte, was das Blut in ihren Adern schneller rauschen ließ, " ...und WO mir jetzt nach dir wäre, dass ist auf jeder waagerechten Fläche, die uns in diesen Räumen zur Verfügung steht... ", fuhr er anzüglich fort und seine Zunge glitt dabei verführerisch über ihren warmen Hals.  
Claire ließ ein Schnaufen vernehmen und etwas das wie :" - Ja -?" klang, kam über ihre Lippen.  
In diesem Augenblick hüllten seine kräftigen Arme sie ein und sie konnte nicht anders, als sich in diese Umarmung hineinzufügen.   
Vorsichtig kämpfte sich darin nach oben, um die Arme um seinen Hals zu schlingen, damit sie sich haltsuchend an ihm festhalten konnte.  
Claire fühlte wie seine Hände daraufhin ihren Hintern packten und sie hochhoben.   
Owen drehte sich mit ihr herum und setzte sie dann auf der grauen Granitplatte der Anrichte wieder ab.  
"Es muss nicht ganz waagerecht sein...", meinte er mit heiserer Stimme, griff dabei nach ihrem Shirt und zerrte es mit einem Ruck über ihren Kopf.  
Dann vergrub er gierig sein Gesicht an ihrer Kehlgrube und es jagte Claire einen Schauer nach dem Anderen über den Rücken, als sie fühlte, wie seine Zunge dort eine feuchte Spur hinterließ und der Drei - Tage -Bart auf ihrer Haut kitzelte.  
Es war auf eine aufregende Art neue Vertrautheit, die sich so selbstverständlich herangeschlichen hatte, als hätte sie darauf gewartet.  
Mir ist die Flächenausrichtung sowas von egal!   
Ihre Hände fuhren in seine Haare, vergruben sich in den kurzen Locken, wanderten dann weiter nach unten und während Owen ihren Körper mit Küssen plünderte, schob Claire ihm die Shorts von den Hüften.   
Er hat einfach einen herrlichen Hintern.Grinste die die innere Claire, als betrachtete sie diesen aus einer anderen Perspektive, um wohlwollend zu registrieren, dass sich Claire's Hand dort aufhielt.   
Und es ist nicht nur das!   
Es war fast bedauerlich, als er sich ihr entwand, denn sie hätte sich zu gern mit seiner wachsenden Erregung beschäftigt, jedoch nur bis zu dem Moment, als er sich hinunter beugte, um ihr Hose samt Slip auszuziehen und sich dabei küssend an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel entlang arbeitete.  
Claire musste laut Aufstöhnen, als sie endlich seine gewohnte Härte in sich spürte.   
Sein keuchender Atem und seine Lust, die in seinen Augen flackerte, hatte sie viel zu lange entbehrt.   
"Mehr... " flüsterte sie keuchend und konnte nicht verhindern, vor Verlangen ihre Zähne in seine Schulter zu graben, was ihm einen lustvolles Grollen entlockte.  
Claire konnte es kaum erwarten, als er daraufhin ein schnelleres Tempo anschlug und sie dieses Geräusch in sich aufnahm, gleichermaßen seinem Schwanz, der sich ihr entgegen stieß mit jedem Seufzer aus seiner Kehle.   
Sie kannte diesen Ton, den er machte, wenn er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte.  
Und der gehört nur mir, mir ganz allein.   
Weil nur ICH weiß wie es sich anhört!   
Gleichzeitig hob in ihrem Schoß das Klopfen an und machte sich auf den Weg ihm zu folgen und sämtliche Gedanken zerstreuten sich in einem Strudel aus Begierde.  
Er stöhnte tief auf und sie konnte nicht anders, als seinen Namen laut zu rufen, als ihre Muskeln sich in dem Augenblick um ihn zusammenzogen, als er in ihr kam.   
"Owen...!"  
Er schien nicht in der Lage zu sprechen, oder ein Wort von sich zu geben, stattdessen schob er sie ganz nah zu sich und umklammerte sie regelrecht, indem er sie ganz festhielt.  
Für einen Augenblick hatte Claire den Eindruck, Owen würde sie nie wieder loslassen wollen, während ihre Lust vorsichtig abebbte.   
Er keuchte immer noch während er sie weiter festhielt, als die Welt um Claire herum bereits wieder die Formen anzunehmen begann, die sie kannte.   
Erst dann lockerte sich sein Griff behutsam.  
"Ich liebe dich..." seine Stimme klang durstig und rau.  
Mit einer Hand berührte er sachte ihr Gesicht und Claire liebte es, dass ihre Gesichtshälfte fast ganz in seiner Pranke verschwand.  
Es fühlte sich so sehr nach Geborgenheit an.  
Immer noch ein wenig atemlos küsste er sie, während Claire versuchte ihre sich wackelig anfühlenden Beine wieder auf den Boden ihrer Küche abzustellen.

Barry hatte ihn noch nie versetzt, umso mehr wunderte es Owen, dass er schon seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde am Hafen stand und auf ihn wartete.  
Er legte das Handy beiseite, auf dem er eine weiteren vergeblichen Anruf an seinen Freund getätigt hatte, um nun zu beschließen, ohne ihn zu fahren, als er ihn am äußersten Punkt der Kaimauer herbei rennen sah.  
Er winkte ihm entschuldigend und Sekunden später riss Barry die Autotür auf.  
"Sorry..." war seine lapidare Entschuldigung.  
"Hm...", knurrte Owen ungehalten.  
"Ich ehm..." begann Barry, offenbar auf der Suche nach einer Rechtfertigung, die mehr hergab als die Erste, "...hab verschlafen..." es klang so unsicher, dass man es ihm auf den ersten Anhieb schon nicht glauben mochte.  
Owen stieß Luft durch die Zähne: "Tzehh... sicher... Duuu! Das wäre ja das erste Mal..." sinnierte er und startete den Motor.  
Barry blickte nach hinten auf den Rücksitz, als er ein Geräusch von dort vernahm und sah in die pausbäckigen Gesichter der Zwillinge, die zu strahlen begannen, als er sie ebenfalls anlächelte.  
"Wir haben Unterstützung...?" resümierte er fragend und lachte während er nach dem Anschnallgurt angelte.  
"Claire hatte einen wichtigen Termin..." erklärte Owen seufzend.  
Barry lachte, "... dann bleibt ihr Beiden eben bei Onkel Barry..." flachste er, drehte sich noch einmal um und kitzelte die kleinen Füße.  
"Du weißt schon, dass du das hier nicht musst...ONKEL BARRY...", sagte Owen sarkastisch, und wies auf die Straße, auf der bereits eine Wegmarkierung ankündigte, dass sie sich der Base näherten.  
"Na irgendwer muss doch auf die Winzlinge aufpassen..." gab er zurück als sei es eine völlig logische Tatsache.  
Owen beschleunigte Claires Mercedes.  
"OK..."nuschelte er nur und folgte den Wegweisern.

"Eine recht kleine Base..." stellte Barry fest, als sie auf dem Parkplatz hielten und Owen ausstieg, um den Kinderwagen aus dem Kofferraum zu zerren.  
"Ich hasse diese Karre...!", fluchte er, " sie ist wie diese Taschen, die Frauen immer mit sich herumschleppen, die riesig aussehen, in die aber nichts hineinpasst. Technischer Schnick - Schnack, aber kaum Platz für einen Kinderwagen...!"  
Barry lachte und sah seinem Freund amüsiert zu, wie er mit ein paar Handgriffen den Wagen schließlich auseinander faltete und dann seine Kinder hinein packte.

"Sie arbeiten hier hin und wieder mit Delfinen...doch die werden eingeflogen." erklärte Owen im Plauderton, als sie sich gemeinsam dem Pier näherten.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Steg auf dem der schwarze Hund von gestern saß und auf dem glitzernden Wasser nach etwas unsichtbarem Ausschau hielt.  
Von der Seite der Halle näherte sich Sheers.  
Er trug eine schwarze Tarnhose und ein tadelloses, weißes Hemd jedoch ohne Schulterklappen, auf denen ein Rang zu erkennen war und grüße Formvollendet.  
"Lt. Grady..."meinte er knapp, dann wanderte sein Blick irritiert zum Kinderwagen.  
Owen wunderte sich über die plötzliche Förmlichkeit des Kollegen, die ihm gestern noch so völlig Einerlei gewesen war.  
Bis ihm in den Sinn kam, dass es vielleicht an Barry liegen könnte.  
"Mr. Malvot begleitet mich." informierte er ihn deshalb.  
"Mr. Malvot...und...?" , fragte Sheers dann doch neugierig, mit einem Blick zum Wagen.  
"Mein Sohn und meine Tochter...", gab Owen ungehalten zur Antwort.   
Er stellte die mitgebrachte Tasche auf dem Boden ab und begann seine Tauchausrüstung zurecht zu legen.  
Sheers zog die Brauen hoch und klang verärgert: "... wird das hier ein Familienausflug...?"  
"Je weniger sie mich aufhalten, umso schneller sind sie uns wieder los..." seufzte Owen genervt und begann sich zu entkleiden, um dann in seinen Tauchanzug zu schlüpfen und machte ihm so unmissverständlich klar, dass er keine weiteren Kommentare über seine Begleitung hören wollte.  
Es genügte um Sheers ohne ein weiteres Wort eine Druckluftflasche aus der Halle herbei wuchten zu lassen.  
In diesem Augenblick warf sich ein Schatten in die Halle und Winston stand genau wie gestern im Rahmen der Tür.  
Stumm und regungslos parkte sein Fellhintern auf der Schwelle, als Sheers um ihn herum zirkelte und das Drucklufttauchgerät vor Owen auf dem Boden abstellte.  
"Ein schönes Tier..." bemerkte Barry, "...ist das ihrer..?"  
"Gott bewahre nein!" meinte Sheers, stieg beflissen in ein kleines Motorboot und schob das Equipment über die Kante."... er sitzt am Steg und wartet täglich darauf, dass sein Herr zurückkommt. Doch der kommt nicht mehr... aber erklären sie das mal einem Hund..." teilte er ihnen mit und kletterte wieder aus dem Boot  
Barry warf dem Hund einen mitleidigen Blick zu.  
"Der ist mit der Alvin baden gegangen." setzte er fort, "sind sie überhaupt Militärangehöriger?" stellte er nun zum ersten Mal die Frage an Barry, die er eigentlich schon viel früher hätte stellen sollen.  
"Ich bin..." begann Barry doch Owen schnitt ihm das Wort ab:" -... er gehört zu meinen Leuten, mehr müssen sie nicht wissen.."  
Sheers kniff die Augen zusammen und sein Blick blieb dann wieder auf Winston hängen, der inzwischen wieder zu seinem angestammten Platz zurückgekehrt war.  
"Schön! Wenn sie das sagen. Ich hoffe, er ist ein guter Babysitter, denn ich kann nicht noch ihren ganzen Familienausflug aufs Boot packen...", er klang leicht beleidigt.   
Seine Hand fuhr sachte über den Kopf der schwarzen Hundes.   
Dann schien er wieder bei dessen tragischer Geschichte fortsetzen zu wollen:  
"Seit sein Besitzer nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist, hat er die Pier nicht freiwillig verlassen. Saß da im Regen und in der prallen Sonne. Er ging bloß ans andere Ende um dort zu kacken. Doch seit gestern, saß er zum ersten Mal in der Tür."  
"Vielleicht will er sichergehen, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht." meinte Barry und kicherte leise.  
Sheers zuckte die Schultern und machte nun Anstalten zurück ins Boot zu klettern während Owen sein persönliches Equipment überprüfte.  
"Also was ist nun...bleiben sie am Funk? Oder können sie das nicht...?" Paul Sheers Ton hatte nun zum ersten Mal etwas bestimmendes.  
"Klar...", gab Barry zurück und tauschte Blicke mit seinem Freund.  
Er wusste, dass es Owen lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er ebenfalls in das Boot steigen würde.   
Doch seine Kinder würde Owen auch nicht in der Obhut eines Fremden lassen. Das war ihm klar!  
"... sicher kann ich...", er klang ein wenig mürrisch, dass Sheers ihm diese Aufgabe scheinbar nicht ohne Weiteres zutraute.  
"Wir kommen zurück, wenn es nicht geht..." sagte Owen dann mit einem Blick in den Kinderwagen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
Es war für Barry unverkennbar, wie sehr diese Aufgabe für Owen nicht nach dessen Vorstellungen verlief.   
Jedoch gab es im Augenblick wenig Alternativen, die ein Mitkommen von Barry möglich gemacht hätten.  
Er ließ sich erklären, wo der Funkraum war und als Owen und Sheers abgelegten schob er Hedy und Derek zum angewiesenen Platz.

Der Raum war so winzig, dass er den Kinderwagen vor der Tür abstellen musste.   
Jedoch so, dass er diese damit blockierte und sie offen stand, während er sich ans Funkgerät setzte.  
Die Verbindung war klar und deutlich.   
Der Radar zeigte eine völlig unspektakuläre See.  
Die gleichmäßigen Geräusche schienen die Kinder einzulullen, denn ihre Augen klappten zu, während sich Barry zurück lehnte und in seinen Taschen nach einem Kaugummi zu fahnden begann.  
"Ihr seid ja perfekt für diesen Job...ihr habt die Ruhe weg..." schmunzelte er und wickelte den Kaustreifen aus den Silberpapier und schob ihn in seinem Mund.  
"Wir sind da..." knisterte Owens Stimme kratzig aus dem Lautsprecher.  
Und in diesem Augenblick kam ein einziger tiefer, bellender Ton aus nächster Nähe.  
"Woff!"  
Barry zuckte zusammen und die Zwillinge begannen zu quäken.  
Es war Winston der, genauso plötzlich wieder verstummt war, wie er Laut gegeben hatte.  
"Moment...", meinte Barry und wendete sich dem Kinderwagen zu.  
Er schaffte es die Kleinen zu beruhigen.  
Dann kehrte er zurück an seinen Platz.  
"Auf Tauchstation..." informierte Sheers.  
Barrys Blick heftete sich auf den Radar.  
"Schalten sie die Kamera ein..." kam es aus dem Funk.  
Barry stutzte kurz, bis er den kleinen Monitor neben den Radar fand, auf dem ihm sobald er ihn eingeschaltet hatte, ein Unterwasserbild gezeigt wurde auf dem er sehen konnte, wie sein Freund zügig voran schwamm, um den Grund des Ozeans zügig zu erreichen.  
"Sollten sie nicht zu zweit..." meinte Barry vorsichtig und er lauschte dem Rauschen und Gluckern des Wassers, von Owens Kamera, die an seiner Maske befestigt war.  
"Er hatte es ziemlich eilig, aber ich bin gleich soweit...", gab Sheers meckernd zurück, " in Kitsap Bangor hat man es scheinbar nicht nötig sich an Regeln zu halten..."  
Barry seufzte, das sah ihm mal wieder ähnlich.  
"Euer Dad ist unverbesserlich..." sagte er und warf einen Blick in den Kinderwagen, in dem inzwischen wieder schlummernde Seligkeit eingekehrt war.  
Ein weiteres Rauschen verriet Barry nun, dass Sheers Owen gefolgt sein musste.  
Offenbar, war er derjenige der eine Vollgesichtsmaske zum tauchen verwendete, weshalb er Barry kurz darauf ankündigte nun auch von Bord gegangen zu sein.  
"Er ist schon ziemlich weit unten..." kam es von Sheers und er fuhr nachdenklich fort: "... seltsam..."  
Eine Anspannung machte sich in Barry breit.   
Das Wort SELTSAM war in diesem Zusammenhang etwas, dass sich nicht wirklich gut anhörte.  
"Was ist seltsam?", versuchte er so ruhig wie möglich zu fragen.  
"Es ist so leer hier..." kam es aus dem Funkgerät.  
"Was soll das heißen leer?"  
Das Rauschen und nahe Wassergeräusch am Mikrofon klang eigentlich beruhigend, doch auf Barry hatte es seit Sheers letztem Satz eine andere Wirkung.  
"Hier ist...nichts..."  
"Ehm.." Vielleicht stimmte auch etwas mit der Pressluft nicht  
überlegte Barry.  
"Was sollte denn da sein?" fragte er deshalb vorsichtig nach, als wüsste er nicht ganz ob er mit einem Verrückten sprach.  
Unterdessen machte sich Owens Kamera unaufhaltsam vorwärts.   
Es war kurz zu sehen, dass er sich nach Sheers umdrehte, jedoch nicht auf ihn warten würde.  
"Fische...", kam es aus dem Funkgerät, " was denn sonst? Es ist, als würden bei einem Waldspaziergang die Vögel fehlen... sie waren wohl noch nicht oft tauchen..."  
Im Grunde genommen noch nie!   
Zumindest nicht in diesen Dimensionen.  
"Nein..." antwortete er wortkarg. als ein "Pling!" aus dem Radar ihn aufschrecken ließ.  
Es zeichnete ein großes Objekt auf, dass sich ganz in der Nähe der Taucher aufhielt.  
Barry holte tief Luft.  
"Alles okay da oben?" lachte Sheers sorglos, "oder ist jetzt Windeln wechseln angesagt?"  
"Heh.. nein..."kam es von Barry erleichtert und er warf wieder einen Blick zum Kinderwagen.  
Der Hund war wieder verschwunden.  
"Ping!"  
Owens Kamerabild kam zum stehen, er hatte den Grund erreicht, glitt darüber hinweg und seine Hände schlingerten durch den feinen Sand.  
Hin und wieder hob er Einzelteile herauf, die man wohl für nicht Wert erachtete hatte mitgenommen zu werden, jedoch schien das Meiste des Trümmerfeldes, aufgesammelt worden zu sein.  
Barry erkannte, dass er nun ein Paddel in den Händen hielt, das einst - und das erkannte er zweifelsfrei - über der Eingangstür seines Bungalows gehangen hatte.  
Er konnte sich nur annähernd vorstellen wie es sich für Owen anfühlen musste, das zu erkennen.  
Es wäre soviel besser gewesen, wenn es die Möglichkeit gegeben hätte mit IHM zu sprechen statt mit Sheers.   
Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst trauerte Owen seinem Isla Nubar Leben immer noch in gewisser Weise nach, dass wusste er.   
Owen hatte eine völlig andere Verbindung zur Insel als sie seine.  
"Ping!"  
Das Objekt auf dem Radar bewegte sich nun immer näher auf die Taucher zu.  
"Hey...sie sind nicht mehr allein..." informierte Barry Sheers.   
Doch er war sich nicht sicher ob dies eine Gute Neuigkeit war.  
Denn inzwischen konnte er die Größenverhältnisse genauer unterscheiden und im Vergleich zu den kleinen Tauchpunkten, war das was sich auf sie zubewegte, geradezu Reisenhaft.  
Vielleicht ist es ein Wal  
"Nein, ich habe Grady gleich erreicht.." flachste Sheers und Barry konnte Owen nun in Sheers Kamera deutlich erkennen.  
"Ping!"  
"Owen und..." begann Barry und dann sah er, wie sich Sheers Kamerabild umwandte.  
"Wohha!" kam es aus dem Lautsprecher und es war laut.  
"Da ist etwas Großes..." sagte Barry und seine Hände schwitzen vor Aufregung.  
"Was ist das? Können sie es sehen?" fragte Sheers der es offenbar auch gesehen hatte und es war so ganz anders als ein Wal. Es bewegte sich schnell und seine Form war eher ...Plump...  
Form!?  
Es ist ein Körper.. Du weißt es...!  
"Ein Wal..." nuschelte Barry und registrierte am Rande, dass der Hund zurückgekommen war.   
In seiner Schnauze trug er einen Gegenstand, den er vor der Tür zwischen Kinderwagen und Schwelle ablegte.  
"Hier hat es noch nie...", kam es von Sheers und dann etönte eine lautes Rauschen im Gerät.   
Das riesenhafte Ding schob sich zwischen Sheers Blick auf Owen und verdunkelte den Bildschirm  
"Hallo? Sheers?!..." Barry drückte wild die Knöpfe, doch die Kamera von Sheers blieb starr im Wasser stehen und der Funkkontakt still.  
"Sheers?!" fragte er verzweifelt.   
"Ping!" kam es wieder vom Radar.  
"Ist denn hier auf dieser verfluchten Base niemand sonst, außer diesem dämlichen Köter?!"  
Er sprang auf und zerrte den Funkkopfhörer von seinem Kopf.  
Fast wäre er über den Gegenstand gestolpert, den der Hund mitgebracht hatte, als er aus dem winzigen Funkraum stürzte.  
Es war Grays kleine braune Gürteltasche, die inzwischen Owen gehörte.


	44. Das leere Grab

Wieder an ihrem Arbeitsplatz zurück zu sein, war wie eine kleine Befreiung, musste Claire feststellen, als sie gegen Mittag ihr Büro verließ.  
Es fühlte sich gut an, für etwas gebraucht zu werden, dass sich nicht nur zwischen Fläschchen und Windelnwechseln abspielte.  
Auch wenn es ihr ein klein wenig leid getan hatte, Owen die Zwillinge mitzugeben.   
Zu einem Tauchgang würde er sie sicherlich NICHT mitnehmen können.   
Doch ebenso hätten die Zwei ihren Sponsorentermin für die Kanutour begleiten können.  
Du kannst es noch immer Claire... Ob es nun eine Kajakfahrt durch die Kreidezeit ist, oder eine Kanutour durch den Regenwald!  
Sie steckte die Vorverträge in ihre Tasche und zupfte den schwarzen Blaser zurecht. Seit der Katastrophe vermied sie es cremeweiße Kleidung zu tragen.  
Eines der Überbleibsel, die es nicht abzulegen galt.  
Wann immer sie sich ein Kleidungsstück in den Farben anhielt, die sie an jenem Tag getragen hatte, machte sich diese sonderbare Übelkeit in ihr breit und hin und wieder konnte sie sogar ein tiefes Schnorren in ihren Gedanken hören.

Es würde wohl niemals aufhören.  
Sie hatte sich eine neue Arbeitstasche gekauft, mit einer schönen silbernen Schnalle, die mit diesem besonderen " Klick" in ihre Verankerung sprang, als die den Drücker in die Halterung schob.

Claire Jolene Dearing Asset Manager - Unternehmensverwaltung Vermögenswirtschaft -

Zahlen waren so einfach und unkompliziert, und das Dinosaurier Emblem war einer lustig schaukelnden Palme mit einem Äffchen darauf gewichen.  
Es war so gut, dass Simon dafür gesorgt hatte, dass seiner Tochter mehr übrig geblieben war, als das Wrack eines gescheiterten Freizeitpark Unternehmens.

Eine sonderbare Sehnsucht kämpfte sich in ihrer Kehle nach oben. Es war ihr tatsächlich in all dem Trubel entgangen, außer an der offiziellen Abschiedsfeier für Simon nochmal seine Gedenkstätte aufzusuchen.  
Anamika sprach nicht gern darüber. Doch sie trug den Ring ihres Vaters täglich und sie wusste das Anamika machnchmal allein dorthin fuhr.  
Warum Claire ausgerechnet heute ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam wusste sie nicht.   
Doch Karen hätte garantiert irgendeine Hormon Erklärung dafür.

Sie schritt auf die Tür mit der Aufschrift :

Anamika Masrani CEO - Masrani Global - InGEN - Masr. Inc zu.

Ihr Vorname glänzte an der Tür mehr als der Rest der Buchstaben.   
Und es zeugte davon, dass man lediglich diesen ausgetauscht hatte.  
Im Vorzimmer saß Palin, ihre Sekretärin und lächelte sie freundlich an. Das runde Gesicht strahlte geradezu als sie Claire erblickte.  
" Mrs. Dearing," ihr Akzent war haarsträubend, "... es freut mir sie zu sehe, was macke Kinder? Alle gut?"  
"Bestens Palin, ich geh mal schnell durch..." ließ sie sie wissen, ohne weiter auf das grinsende Strahlegesicht einzugehen und klopfte, während sie den Reimen ihrer Tasche zurechtrückte   
Sie wartete nicht auf ein "Herein", sondern drückte gewohnheitsmäßig die Klinke.  
Es war bisher noch nie nötig gewesen.  
Als die Tür aufschwang fand sie Anamika allerdings nicht an ihrem Schreibtisch vor. Der Raum war augenscheinlich leer.  
"Anamika?" fragte sie vorsichtig und die Tür. Sie zappte leise hinter ihr ins Schloss.  
"Ana?", fragte sie erneut und hörte nun ein leises Kichern aus dem Nebenraum.  
Claire's Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe. Anamika war wohl nicht allein.  
Sie räusperte sich laut.  
"ANAMIKA!" sagte sie deshalb und öffnete die Tür erneut, um sie diesmal geräuschvoller ins Schloss klappen zu lassen.  
Totenstille trat augenblicklich ein.  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Anamika trat in ihr Büro.  
"Hi Claire...wie war dein neuer, erster Arbeitstag?" ihre Worte klangen ein wenig zu hastig und Claire versuchte neugierig über ihre Schulter zu sehen, ob sie erkennen konnte, mit wem sich Anamika im Konferenzraum aufgehalten hatte.  
"Der Deal geht klar..." murmelte sie schließlich und machte sich an der Schnalle ihrer Tasche zu schaffen um ihr den Vorvertrag zu zeigen.  
"Ich ehm..." ,meinte sie währende sie ihre Papiere hervor kramte, wollte fragen ob du mich begleitest..." fragte sie dann und als sie den Kopf wieder hob sah sie eine weitere Person neben dem Schreibtisch stehen.  
Barry!  
"Gern wohin?", kam es aus dem Mund er Inderin, als sei es das normalste von der Welt das Barry plötzlich aus dem Nichts   
( oder doch eher dem Nebenraum) aufgetaucht war.  
"Zur Gedenkstätte ...wenn es dir... Recht ist..." reihte Claire aneinander und konnte nicht aufhören Barry anzustarren.  
"Barry...." stolperte es schließlich über ihre Lippen, "ich dachte du und Owen..." begann sie dann.." und Barry schien erst jetzt ein Gefühl für Zeit zu entwickeln in dem er auf seine Armbanduhr blickte: "...Shit!!" fluchte er und hastete in Richtung Tür. "Bin weg bis dann!"  
Claire konnte nicht aufhören zwischen der zugefallenen Tür und Anamika hin und her zu blicken, bis Anamika sich schließlich rührte.  
"Zur Gedenkstätte also...?" meinte sie unbeirrt.  
"Ja..." gab Claire dann zurück und schien nun aus ihrer Trance erwacht, " ich möchte gerne deinen Vater besuchen. Ich habe es schon viel zu lange hinausgezögert. Entschuldige."sagte sie dann und beschloss, dass der Grund warum sich Barry kichernderweise mit Anamika im Konferenzraum befunden hatte, sie eigentlich nichts anging.  
Außer, dass er definitiv zu spät zu Owen kommen wird!

"Mrs.Masrani...", der Chauffeur öffnete Anamika die Tür, so das sie aussteigen konnte und Claire nachrutschte.  
"Mrs. Dearing..." nickte er freundlich. Anamika ließ sich immer vom selben Fahrer begleiten und ebenso fuhr dieser auch Claire herum, wenn es dies erforderte.  
Es war Claire vertraut, dass ihr sein freundliches Gesicht zu nickte als sie sich auf dem Gehsteig aufrichtete.  
Gérald Garbiers Herkunft war eindeutig Kreol, was Claire erneut daran denken ließ, dass ein ihr nur zu gut bekannter Kreole auf eine sonderbare Art das Büro ihrer Chefin verlassen hatte.  
"Danke Gérald..", sagte Claire, als er ihr die Tür aufhielt und schenkte ihm ein lächeln.  
"Ich rufe sie an Gérald, wenn wir sie brauchen." murmelte Anamika und ein unterwürfiges nicken ihres Fahrers ließ selbigen in das Auto zurückkehren und davon zu fahren.

C e m e n t e r i o O b r e r o s  
Die blauen Buchstaben auf weißem Email empfing die beiden Frauen eher unspektakulär.  
Es war eindrucksvoll wie hier die sterblichen Überreste bekannter Costa-Ricaner ihre letzte Ruhe fanden, in mit aufwendigen Skulpturen, Ornamenten, Engeln und Cherubinen verzierten Mausoleen und Gräbern.  
Es war nicht diese Bedrücktheit, die Claire von amerikanischen Friedhöfen gewohnt war.  
In aufgereihter Gründlichkeit, monoton in die Erde getriebene Tristesse.   
Nein, Costa Ricerianer gaben ihren Verstorbenen einen, für dieses eigentlich traurige Ereignis, wenigstens einen gebürtigen Platz.  
Es hatte eine Trauerfeier gegeben, nach der ersten Woche, der Schließung des Parks und eigentlich waren sämtliche Mitarbeiter anwesend gewesen.  
Die Überlebenden  
Claire hatte sehr viel geweint an diesem Tag, denn auch Zara hatte hier in einem kleinen Stein ihren Frieden gefunden, wie so viele andere.  
Obwohl es für die Meisten eigentlich nichts zu beerdigen gab.  
Es muss schlimm sein, wenn man im Prinzip nicht mal einen Körper hat, den man beerdigen kann.  
Zaras Eltern waren am Tag der Gedenkfeier gestützt worden und Claire waren ihre Worte so schwer gefallen, die sie an die Leute gerichtet hatte.   
Sie konnte verstehen, dass die meisten von ihnen - die, die nicht verstanden - sie hassten.  
Uns trotzdem erinnerte sie sich genau, dass es geregnet hatte, als sie den Platz verließen, und sie sich in dem Augenblick selbst dafür hasste, froh darüber zu sein, das ihr die Katastrophe NICHT das genommen hatte, was so viele Leute hatten hergeben müssen.  
Sie hatte den Platz mit Owen verlassen dürfen, vorbei an all diesen Menschen, die niemals wieder ihre Lieben in die Arme nehmen würden.   
Zach und Gray waren wohlbehalten in Cedar Rapids geblieben und die Zerrissenheit in ihrer Brust klopfte auch jetzt ganz sachte immer noch an ihr Unterbewusstsein.

Der Cherub über Simons Grab war ein geflügeltes Wesen, dass entfernt tatsächlich an einen Dinosaurier erinnerte.  
Und unter seinem Namen war das Logo seines Parks in den weißen Marmor geschlagen worden.

Jurassic World   
\- SIMON SANJAY MASRANI -  
12.April 1967   
Always Beloved

Es traf Claire wie einen Hammerschlag, seinen Namen zu lesen und die fertige Gedenkstätte - ein im Prinzip leeres Grab - im fertigen Zustand zu betrachten.   
Es trieb ihr augenblicklich wieder Tränen in die Augen.  
"Hi Dad...", kam es von Anamika und Claire schielte zu ihr herüber.  
Es war bemerkenswert wie selbstverständlich die junge Frau mit ihrem toten Vater sprach, gerade so, als würden sie mal eben zu einem Kaffeeklatsch vorbeikommen.  
"Claire wollte nach dir sehen..." murmelte sie und berührte vorsichtig den kalten Stein.  
Claire verzog die Lippen zu einem vorsichtigen Lächeln.  
"... endlich, ja du weißt ja, sie ist sehr beschäftigt..." redete sie weiter und für den Moment kam es Claire tatsächlich so vor, als würde Simon tatsächlich gleich mit seinem Weihnachtsmann Grinsen um die Ecke kommen und etwas sagen wie: "Sie sollten mal etwas Sonne tanken Caire!" oder: "Leben sie ein bisschen...!"  
Sie hob die Hand zu einer Art stummen Gruß, obwohl das an einer Grabstätte natürlich völliger Blödsinn war.  
"Wir reden immer, wenn ich hier bin..." erklärte Anamika und sah Claire nun zum ersten Mal an, "... jahh ich bin nicht verrückt oder so, aber es tut gut mit ihm zu sprechen, als sei er noch hier. Ich weiß natürlich, dass das Unsinn ist. Doch wenn ich mit ihm rede, stelle ich mir vor, was er wohl antworten würde, und dann fühlt es sich nicht mehr so Scheiße an, als wenn er tatsächlich tot wäre... Weißt du?" erklärte die Inderin freimütig und blickte völlig abgeklärt in Claires tränenverschleiertes Gesicht.  
"Er fehlt mir...", brachte diese mit Mühe hervor, " mir fehlt sein Enthusiasmus und seine Art, jede Entscheidung aussehen zu lassen, als sei es die Richtige."  
Der Kloß in Claires Hals machte ihr das Sprechen schwer.  
"Ich weiß..." gab Anamika zurück, "... das ist ein Scheißgefühl!"

Es war unglaublich, dass Anamika tatsächlich noch versuchte, in dieser Situation für Claire aufmunternde Worte zu finden.  
Immerhin hatte sie sämtlichen Halt in dieser Welt verloren.  
Außer einem, für ihren Geschmack zu ehrgeizigen, Wissenschaftler, war ihr aus dem alten, sorglosen Leben nichts geblieben und der war im Grunde genommen, auch nur ein Anhängsel mit undurchsichtigen Absichten.  
Sie standen eine ganze Weile still vor der Grabstätte, in der kein Leichnam begraben war, denn man hatte aus den verbrannten Überresten des Hubschraubers nur noch Metallteile bergen können.   
Der Rest war ein unkenntlicher Haufen Asche und diverse verschmolzene Plastikteile gewesen.

Es war wie ein Stummfilm der an Claires innerem Auge vorbeilief, was ihr Gedächtnis an Erinnerungen abgespeichert hatte:  
Der Indominus Rex - Supersaurier, die Hetzjagd durch den Dschungel, auf diesen "lächerlichen" Schuhen, wie Owen zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie sich an seine Fersen heftete ohne auch nur eine Sekunden mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Wie hatte er bloß denken können, sie würde eine Minute in diesem stickigen Sicherheitspalast darauf warten, dass sich die Dinge von allein erledigten?  
Tatsächlich hatte sie nicht einen Gedanken an ihr Schuhwerk verschwendet, was sie mehr als einmal auf der Flucht bereute.   
Doch DAS würde sie ihm niemals auf die Nase binden.  
Es war gut, dass sich die Erinnerung an sein Gesicht und die Wärme seiner Augen als wesentlich festerer Bezugspunkt eingebrannt hatte, als die übrigen Erinnerungen.  
Reptiliendompteur  
"Ich habe dich hier zum ersten Mal geküsst...", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als ihre Erinnerungen dort angekommen waren, wie sie mit Owen ein zweites Mal einer wesentlich kleineren, aber nicht weniger gefährlicheren Version des Indominus auf der Spur gewesen war   
\- in anderen Schuhen -!  
"Eines Tages ersetze ich ihn durch einen Echten, so wie du es zweifelsohne verdienst. Vorausgesetzt wir haben es dann immernoch geschafft zu überleben..." Claires rechte Hand wurde zur Faust, um zu spüren, dass das sich zusammengedrehte Drahtgeflecht an ihrer Hand befand.   
Sie pinselte das marode Metall regelmäßig mit durchsichtigem Nagellack ein, damit es ihre Haut nicht schwärzte und oft verbog es sich, wenn sie fester zupackte, doch er war ein Symbol dessen, was all das ausmachte, was ihr kleines Glück darstellte: Verdrehtes Metall an ihrem Finger, aus einem Flaschenverschluss, den sie wie ein verliebter Teenager fast täglich trug und hütete wie ein edles Geschmeide.

"Du hast mehr Glück gehabt..." holte sie Anamikas Stimme zurück aus ihren Gedanken, bevor diese weiter dorthin wandern konnten, was aus den anderen menschlichen Überresten aus dem Innovation Center geworden war - höchstwahrscheinlich Saurierfutter!  
Die werden sich schön den Magen daran verdorben haben!  
"... statt etwas zu verlieren hast du eine Art... Jackpot gewonnen!" und sie lächelte sie an und strich sanft über ihren Arm.  
Claires Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe.  
"Hey, dass ist wunderbar..." sagte Anamika und bereinigte Claires aufkommendes schlechtes Gewissen, "... es ist doch gut, dass all das etwas Positives hervorgebracht hat." jetzt lachte sie.  
Eine weitere Träne kullerte über Claires Wange, sie räusperte sich und schließlich stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht ein Lächeln.  
"Du bist deinem Vater so unglaublich ähnlich...." murmelte sie mit erstickter Stimme, " er wäre stolz auf dich!"  
Anamika zuckte die Schultern, "Ich gebe mir Mühe..."  
"Können wir gehen?", fragte sie dann, " ich muss mal anrufen und hören wie es meinen Kindern geht..." sagte Claire dann und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Handy.  
Eine sonderbare Sehnsucht hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, weshalb diese Handlung wenig Aufschub duldete.  
"Ja...wir können noch etwas essen gehen.. ich bin hungrig. Bis bald Dad... machs gut!"

"Moksha" im belebten Viertel Paseo Colon, war ein weiter Teil des Masranischen Imperiums in dem frisches und vor allem scharfes Indisches Essen zubereitet wurde.  
Die bunten Tücher im überdachten Außenbereich des Restaurants, wehten nur träge im schwülen Wind des späten Nachmittages und der Betrieb war gerad erst angelaufen.  
Simon war kurzerhand Teilhaber geworden, als er den Laden vor einigen Jahren vor der Pleite gerettet hatte.  
Weshalb Inhaber Kasi, Anamika überaus heftig zuwinkte, als er sie vom anderen Ende des Geschäftes entdeckte.  
"Ana mere Sundar!" rief er quer durch den Laden und kam zu ihrem Tisch, " Namaste..." sagte er als er bei ihnen angekommen war.   
Er gab ihr die Hand und lächelte Zähnebleckend.  
Claire erinnerte sich sein Konterfei auf irgendeinem Kärtchen der verschiedenen Speisezulieferer von Jurassic World schonmal gesehen zu haben.  
"Namaste Kasi, "nuschelte Anamika, "sorgst du dafür, dass wir zwei Coconut Water bekommen?" dann lächelte sie ihn dermaßen zuckersüß an, dass es nicht schwer war ,es als unecht zu enttarnen.  
"Mere Sundar, natürlich, gern..." gab Kasi zurück und verneigte sich leicht, er entfernte sich rückwärts, weiterhin grinsend einige Schritte, bevor er sich umdrehte und im Gastraum verschwand.  
"Meine Schöne...pffft der miese Heuchler kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass jetzt tatsächlich eine FRAU Teilhaber seines hochgeschätzten Unternehmens wurde." sagte sie dann, als er außer Hörweite war.  
"...doch leider kann er sich noch nicht freikaufen...", ihr darauf folgendes Lächeln war diabolisch, " also muss er noch eine Weile "Sundar" und "Namaste" hinter mir herrufen und den freundlichen Bückling machen - obwohl ihm das mit jeder Faser seines hindi - kastengeprägten Körpers gegen den Strich geht. Dabei nimmt er es selbst damit allerdings nicht so genau. Das wäre ja unter Umständen auch unbequem." Anamika rollte theatralisch mit den Augen.  
Als er mit zwei Gläsern an den Tisch zurückkam kicherte sie darüber, dass er sich erneut alles an Freundlichkeit abrang, was ihm sein persönliches Repertoire zur Verfügung stellte. An der oberen Hälfte des Glases perlte das Kondenswasser infolge der Abkühlung durch die Eiswürfel im Getränk herab und machte den Rand rutschig.  
"Lasst es euch schmecken...." sagte Kasi und wieder schlich er in ähnlicher Haltung wie beim ersten Mal davon.  
"Ich nehm' einmal das Chicken Curry und 'ne Speisekarte für die Dame..." flötete sie Kasi hinterher und winkte mit der Hand kurz bevor er durch die Tür war.  
Er hob missbilligend den Finger um zu signalisieren, dass er sie verstanden hatte und mit einem Mal war seine Haltung nicht mehr ganz so freundlich.  
"Mir ist gerade nicht nach Essen..:" sagte Claire und Anamika sah erst jetzt, dass sie scheinbar schon während der ersten Bestellung vergeblich auf ihrem Handy herumgedrückt hatte."... ich erreiche Owen nicht... es geht nicht einmal eine Nachricht raus und bei Barry ebensowenig." erklärte sie.  
"Vielleicht ist auf der Base die Verbindung schlecht..." vermutete Anamika, " außerdem ist er tauchen, wie soll er denn da antworten Claire...?" fuhr sie beschwichtigend fort.  
"Er wollte sich melden...." beharrte sie.

Es war, als würde man das Rollo in einem verdunkelten Raum hochziehen, als Owen endlich die obere Gewässerschicht erreichte und das Sonnenlicht eine Chance hatte.   
Der Aufprall hatte Sheers die Tauchmaske vom Gesicht gerissen und so hatte er mit ihm seinen Sauerstoff geteilt.   
Bis er endlich die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und der erste, tiefe Atemzug seine Lungen füllte.  
Es brannte in seiner Brust und sogleich schwappte ein Schwall salzige Brühe in seinen Mund.  
Hustend schnappte er nach Luft und trennte das letzte Bleigewicht von Sheers Anzug, das daraufhin den Weg in Richtung Meeresboden antrat.  
Irgendwo war ES unter ihnen.  
Er hatte es nicht richtig gesehen, doch es war riesig, seine Haut war seltsam glatt, es hatte ihn gestreift.  
Er wusste wie sich Meeressäuger anfühlten, Wale oder Delfine.   
Dieses hier war völlig anders.   
Er spuckte einen weiteren Schwall Salzwasser aus und lotete seine Situation aus.  
Sheers schien nicht ganz bei sich zu sein.   
Er stöhnte herum und an seiner Stirn klaffte eine Platzwunde.  
Owen fluchte leise und sah sich um.  
Wo war das verdammte Boot?


	45. Aus der Tiefe

Seine Augen suchten hektisch das Wasser ab. 

Irgendwo muss doch dieses verdammte Boot sein?   
Sie hatten es festgemacht und der Anker war....  
... er wusste genau wo der Anker gelegen hatte...  
Owen zerrte Sheers an der Tarierweste hinter sich her.   
Sie verlor kontinuierlich Luft.   
Er registrierte das leise Zischen auf dem Wasser und es war neben dem offensichtlichen Verlust des Bootes kein wirklich gutes Zeichen.  
"Mir ist schlecht..." stöhnte Sheers und seine Hände langten fahrig zu seiner noch immer blutenden Kopfwunde, die sich ebenso wie das Zischen aus dem Ventil des Faltenschlauchs als sichbares Rinnsaal ihrer Misslage über die Wasseroberfläche zog.  
Vielleicht hatte die Weste auch tatsächlich ein Leck, so genau konnte Owen das nicht feststellen, doch das Sheers wie eine unkontrollierte Boje herum trudelte, war ein untrügerisches Zeichen dafür, dass die Tarierung ihren Job nicht ordnungsgemäß erfüllte.  
"Irgendwas hast du wohl gegen den Kopf bekommen... " keuchte Owen und versuche ihn anhand seiner Weste in eine Senkrechte zu bringen.   
Es war, als würde er versuchen einen Luftballon auf dem Wasser abzustellen.  
Außerdem schien Sheers eine Gehirnerschütterung zu haben.   
Man konnte in seinem Gesicht erahnen mit wieviel Kraft ihm die unsichtbare Gefahr das Atemgerät vom Kopf gerissen haben musste.   
Neben der Platzwunde an der Stirn, hatte er grobe Striemen davon getragen, wo einst das Gummi die Maske in Position hielt.  
"Was war das...?" murmelte er benommen und würgte,"...Scheiße!"   
Sheers kniff die Augen zusammen und schnaufte.   
Doch es schien nicht viel gegen den Druck in seinem Kopf auszurichten.  
"Ich weiß es nicht..." antwortete Owen ehrlich und eine sonderbare Ruhe machte sich in ihm breit.  
Es war die Art von Ruhe, die immer dann von ihm Besitz ergriff, wenn die Situation ausweglos schien.   
Sein Geist hatte die sonderbare Fähigkeit, genau in solchen Momenten die Gedanken klar werden zu lassen und rationell zu funktionieren.  
Oder ist es eher die Ruhe, die man spürt, wenn es nichts mehr zu retten gibt?   
Owen war sich gerade darüber nicht sehr sicher.   
Bis jetzt hatte es immer irgendeinen Ausweg gegeben, egal wo er auf dieser Welt in eine vergleichbare Situation gelangt war, doch im Augenblick verschwand es zu etwas Unwirklichem, verglichen mit der vernichtenden Macht von Wasser, aus dem ein Entkommen ohne fremde Hilfe nicht möglich war.   
Wie paradox, dass es nur verschissenes W A S S E R ist!!-   
Das Boot war jedenfalls außer Sichtweite, soviel stand fest!  
Land war ebenfalls nirgendwo in Sicht, das Wasser war tief und auch wenn er keinerlei Fische, oder ähnliche Meerestiere auf seinem Tauchgang wahrgenommen hatte, so konnte es trotzdem sein, dass die Blutspur die Sheers verteilte, möglicherweise in der Nähe befindliche Haiarten zu Tisch bat.  
Owen war so überrascht über die nüchterne Klarheit seiner eigenen Gedanken, dass es ihm sogar für einen kurzen Moment egal war, das Sheers sich in die andere Richtung ins Wasser übergab.  
Dann jedoch kniff er die Lippen fest zusammen und zerrte ihn an seiner Tarierweste weg von der Stelle, an der sie sich befanden.   
Ruhe Bewahren war das eine, Sheers Kotze zu schlucken etwas anderes.  
Also bewegte er seine Beine und entfernte sich mit kräftigen Beinschlägen aus dem Strudel von Sheers Körperflüssigkeiten und zerrte ihn mit sich.

Um die Orientierung zurück zu erlangen, wäre er gern nochmal runter getaucht, um sich wenigstens eine grobe Karte der Umgebung zu verschaffen, doch wenn er Sheers sich selbst überließ, würde er abtreiben und genauso verschwinden wie das Boot.  
Oder untergehen, wenn die Wings leer sind!   
Oder wo auch immer das verdammte Ding seine Luft verliert!.   
"Das Boot ist weg...", murmelte Sheers und er schien ein bisschen mehr beisammen zu sein als vor einigen Minuten.  
Das " Wenn-Du-gekotzt-hast" Phänomen!  
"Mhm..." machte Owen und überprüfte seinen Presslufttank.  
Es würde reichen um hinabzutauchen.   
Wenn er sich nur orientieren könnte, wie weit sie abgetrieben waren...  
Nur kurz.  
Er könnte herausfinden wo das Boot war, oder wie weit sie vom Festland entfernt waren.  
Vielleicht würde man die Kilometer schwimmend zurücklegen können.  
Es war ja schließlich so, dass man solche Strecken - Schwimm - Aktionen regelmäßig bei der Navy vollzog!   
Alles eine Frage von Strömung und Kilometern!  
Fahrig fuhr sich Sheers mit der Hand über die Stirn und betrachtete das Blut an seinen Fingerspitzen.  
"Fuck!" meinte er.  
"Sieht wilder aus als es ist..." beruhigte Owen ihn, und im selben Augenblick spürte er die Bewegung im Wasser unter ihnen.  
Ein Sog, der nicht durch eine natürliche Wellenbewegung hervorgerufen worden war, sondern, weil etwas aus eigener Kraft vorangetrieben durch das Wasser pflügte.

Diese Erkenntnis ließ Owens Atem stocken und ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers genügte, um festzustellen, dass Sheers es ebenso gespürt hatte.  
Instinktiv stellten beide jegliche Schwimmbewegung ein.  
Owen zog fest an Sheers Compensator, damit er nicht abgetrieben wurde und dieser schien für den Augenblick sogar vergessen zu haben, dass er ein offensichtliches Schädel Hirn Trauma durch einen heftigen Schlag auf dem Kopf davongetragen hatte.  
"Es ist genau unter uns...", flüsterte er tonlos.  
"Die Frage ist: WAS ist ES?", gab Owen ebenso tonlos zurück und das erneute Gefühl Etwas würde unter seinem Körper heran schwimmen, fühlte sich an, als würde das Blut in seinen Adern zu Eis erstarren und sein Körper vergessen wie man atmet.   
Es war eine wellenartige Bewegung die zu einem unsichtbaren Objekt aufwuchs, das näher kam und sich ringförmig unter ihnen der Oberfläche entgegen wand, als würde sie es vorsichtig einkreisen wollen.  
"Weißt du wie Haie ihre Beute jagen?" fragte Sheers und sein Blick richtete sich nach unten in die undruchsichtige See.   
Er hob den Arm aus dem Wasser und schob seine Hand unterhalb des D - Rings in die Schlaufe von Owens Stabilizer.  
"Nein..." gab Owen zurück und auch er versuchte zu erspähen, was nicht zu sehen war.  
"Es ist zielgerichtet und schnell.." erklärte er, "Grady... sie... spielen nicht..." die eigene Erkenntnis schien ihn für die Sekunde sprachlos zu machen.  
Spielte man mit ihnen?   
Und MAN war in dem Falle...WAS?  
WOOOSCH!!  
In einer gewaltigen Fontäne hievte sich etwas aus dem Wasser.   
Schäumende Gischt schlug über ihren Köpfen zusammen und ein gewaltiger Ruck zerrte an Owens Gurt und somit seinen Körper in einem unaufhaltsamen Sog herunter und es wirbelte ihn herum, wie ein Spielzeug in der Badewanne.  
Das salzige Wasser brannte in den Augen.   
Oben war unten und unten war oben.  
Er konnte nur registrieren, dass es an Sheers Hand liegen musste, die ihn mit sich zerrte, weil dieser sich an ihm festgeklammert hatte.  
Erneut gelangten sie kurz an die Oberfläche und Owen nahm instinktiv einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sein Kopf zurück ins Wasser tauchte, ehe er sich orientieren konnte, auf welchem Teil der Hemisphäre er sich nun befand.   
Frischluft wechselte sich mit Meerwasser hab.  
Sehen mit blinder Dunkelheit.  
Sheers Körper wurde in die Tiefe gezerrt und er mit ihm.  
Staucheld zerrte Owen an Sheers Hand, sie sich wie ein Schraubstock an seine Weste klammerte.   
Vor seinen Augen flatterte der Atemschlauch von Wasserkraft herumgetrieben wie ein Kreisel, ohne dass er ihn zu fassen bekam.  
LUFT!  
Sie wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst und Wasser drückte sich in seinen Mund, während er versuchte mit strampelnden Aufwärtsbewegungen die Oberfläche wieder zu erreichen.

Ein erneuter Ruck zerrte ihn schließlich von allein wieder zurück nach Oben und es gelang Owen in dem Augenblick, als sein Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach, seinen Brustkorb nochmal mit köstlicher, frischer Luft zu füllen, bevor es zurück in die Tiefe ging.  
Sheers Schrei ging im Gurgeln des Wassers unter und verstummte schlagartig.  
Owen versuchte das Gefühl, sein Körper stünde in Flammen, so gut er konnte auszublenden, um einen Blick auf das zu gewinnen, dass sie Beide unaufhaltsam mit sich riss.  
Ein riesenhafter, plumper, glatter Körper mit ...Flügeln oder waren es ...Flossen...???   
Das Salz brannte wie Säure in seinen Augen, so dass er sie schließen musste.  
Wo war der Kopf?  
War es ein Wal?   
Etwas anderes?  
Einer Achterbahn gleich drehte Owen sich um die eigene Achse und erst jetzt schien sich die Last von Sheers Körper zu verlagern, weil sich dessen Griff lockerte und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr an ihm klammerte.  
Blind tastete Owen nach dessen Hand und musste feststellen, dass es keine mehr gab, die seinen Gurt festhielt, was ihm durch den Verlust des Gewichtes einen Auftrieb verschaffte.  
Seine Fußsohlen und Handflächen begannen unangehmen zu Kribbeln.

LUFT!  
Nur nicht dem Mund aufmachen bis du wieder oben bist!?  
Es wird keine Luft geben, bevor du die Oberflächer erreicht hast?  
Erneut versuchte er das Mundstück seines Atemgerätes zu ertasten, bloß um festzustellen, dass diese ihn genauso verlassen hatte wie Sheers, inklusive der gesamten BCD.  
Sie war heruntergerissen worden.   
Schlagartig setzte Schwärze ein, die ihn umhüllte wie das Wasser.  
Ruhe-!  
Dunkelheit !  
Dieses alberne Verlangen nach Luft hatte ebenso aufgehört, wie das Gefühl die Oberfläche erreichen zu müssen, oder der fiese Geschmack des salzigen Wassers.  
Es war ruhig und die vorhin noch so unfassbar präsente Panik hatte plötzlich ein Ende.   
Stattdessen umgab ihn ein unglaubliches Verlangen nach Schlaf - es war eine nie zuvor gekannte Müdigkeit, der er unbedingt nachgeben musste.


	46. Strandgut

Er hat mir den letzten Kaugummi geklaut!"

"Könnt ihr nicht endlich Ruhe geben Kinder?! Nur für die letzten Meter! Bitte!"  
"Der nervt! Es waren meine -! Depp!" Amber keifte und funkelte ihn derart böse an, dass er sich herausgefordert sah.  
Deshalb kaute er noch ein paar Mal demonstrativ hin und her und zog dann den Bubblegum in einem langen, weißen gummiartigen Faden aus seinem Mund, wobei der den Rest mit den Zähnen festhielt und das andere Ende seiner Schwester entgegen streckte.  
"Teilen?" fragte er frech grinsend und klebte dabei das Ende das aus seinem Mund heraus ragte, auf seinen Zeigefinger.  
Amber kochte vor Wut und es war eine Genugtuung.  
"Du bist der allerletzte Idiot!"schaufte sie und schlug ihm die Hand weg.   
Worauf die Kaugummischnur hin und her zu wanken begann und zu reißen drohte.  
"Mom!!!"  
Lindsay beugte sich nun nach hinten.  
"Owen! Lass das bitte..." meinte sie sanft und ihr Mutterblick traf Owen mehr, als das Keifen seiner Schwester, " Wir kaufen dir neue Schätzchen..." beteuerte sie an Amber gewandt, "steckst du das bitte jetzt in deinen Mund, oder packst es weg..." bat sie ihn.  
Es war schwer einzuordnen, wie er auf den Rücksitz ihres weißen 850er Familien Volvos gelangt war, noch dazu mit seiner 16 Jahre alten Schwester, die ihm die Hölle heiß machte, wegen diesem bescheuerten Kaugummi.  
Sie hatte es verdient.  
Er wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber sie hatte es verdient.  
In diesem Augenblick stoppte der Wagen am Straßenrand und das Gezeter im Auto verstummte schlagartig.  
Wortlos stieg Matthew aus, ging um das Fahrzeug herum, öffnete die hintere Tür auf der Beifahrerseite und blickte ihn streng an.  
Der Kaugummistrang war durch die abrupte Bremsung gerissen und Amber hatte sogut wie alles abgekriegt.   
Die weiße Gummimasse klebte über ihrem Gesicht und in ihrem dichten schwarzen Haar, dennoch traute sich Niemand ein Wort zu sagen. Denn wenn Matthew sich in solche Zankereien einmischte, dann war es and er Zeit nur zu Folgen, für alles andere würde es keinen Raum geben.  
"Meine Haare..." wimmerte Amber leise und bohrte ihm hexisch den dünnen Zeigefinger zwischen die Rippen, "...das kriegst du wieder Depp!" zischte sie.  
"AUSSTIEGEN!" donnerte Matthew und auf dem Standstreifen der Autobahn, war es ein ungewöhnliches und sonderbar lautes Geräusch, dass sich von der Masse der Einheitstöne abhob.  
"Ich..oder...?" stammelte er los und zeigte unsicher mit dem Finger auf seine eigene Brust.  
Es fühlte sich an, als sei er tatsächlich wieder Dreizehn und auf dem Weg in den Urlaub mit seiner Familie.   
Das seine Schwester einen neongelben Acid - Ätzpullover mit sonderbaren Smileys trug und ihre Haare zu einer Art Vogelnest auf der eine Seite ihres Kopfes toupiert hatte, verstärkte das Gefühl, dass sein 36 Jahre altes Ich irgendwo verloren gegangen war. Und bloß noch in seinem Kopf zu existieren schien.  
Matthew nickte mit dem Kopf unmissverständlich in seine Richtung, was Owen dazu veranlasste, die Füße nun aus dem Wagen zu schwingen.  
Er blickte auf sein Schuhwerk.  
Weiße, hohe Turnschuhe mit den üblichen drei roten Streifen auf der Seite und eine Schuhgröße, die er schon längst nicht mehr trug, beschwörte eine sonderbare Gewissheit in ihm hervor.  
Kieselsteine knirschten unter den Sohlen und als er seinem Vater ins Gesicht blickte, musste er hinaufschauen, etwas das er bereits seit seinem 16 Lebensjahr nicht mehr hatte tun müssen.

Als er die Beifahrertür öffnete, stieg Lindsay aus und nahm seinen Platz auf der Rücksitzbank ein, während Owen sich seinerseits auf den Beifahrersitz trollte.   
Nicht ohne zuvor einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild in den Scheiben des Autofensters zu werfen, aus dem ihm ein 13 - jähriger Junge mit wirrem bronzebraunen Lockenkopf und ein paar Sommersprossen auf der Nase entgegen blickte.  
"Können wir jetzt weiterfahren?" fragte Matthew rein rhetorisch und drehte den Zünschschlüssel um, " du sorgst dafür, dass du das Zeug wieder aus den Haaren deiner Schwester bekommst. Mir egal wie du das anstellst!" sagte er, ohne ihn anzublicken.  
"Ich werde den Depp kaum an MEINE Haare lassen!" kam es vom Rücksitz.  
Owen drehte sich um und ein eigenartiger Reflex ließ ihn seiner Schwester die Zunge herausstrecken, als sei er tatsächlich wieder dreizehn Jahre alt.  
"Depp!" zischte sie nochmal und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte dann demonstrativ aus dem Fenster.

***

Er fühlte sich ausgeruht, als das Fahrzeug zum Stehen gekommen war, doch Owen mochte die Augen nicht öffnen.   
Viel lieber wollte er zuerst die Geräusche des Ferienortes in sich aufnehmen, bevor er sie sah, auch wenn das sonderbare Gefühl eines Familienurlaubs als Teenager mit seiner Familie, irgendwie nicht in so ganz ins Schema passen wollte, denn es war ihm nach wie vor ein Rätsel, wie er diese Zeitsprung hingelegt hatte.  
"Er schläft..."flüsterte eine Stimme und Owen versuchte nicht zu grinsen und sich weiter schlafend zu stellen.   
Es war zu interessant zu hören, was die Leute so zu sagen hatte, wenn sie davon ausgingen, dass möglicherweise betreffende Personen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, nicht mental anwesend waren.  
"Er pennt seit dem Fahrerwechsel... ist doch ein sicheres Zeichen, für das Vertrauen an Frauen am Steuer..." brüstete sich die Stimme erneut und es war weder die von Amber noch die seiner Mutter.  
"Hey! Seit seinem Einsatz ist der Schlimmeres gewohnt...", eine weitere Männerstimme die eindeutig nicht seinem Vater gehörte.  
Er bewegte vorsichtig die Zehen, doch es fühlte sich nicht an, als steckten seine Füße immer noch in Turnschuhen.  
"Wir könnten Hilfe gebrauchen...Beim Auspacken..." erneut die Männerstimme und Owen kannte sie.  
Doch der Name war ein weißer Fleck auf der inneren Landkarte seines Erinnerungsvermögens.  
Er spürte, wie sich das Gewicht einer Person auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihm durch die Haare fuhr.  
"Zeit zum aufstehen Schlafmütze... wir sind da....". sanfte Lippen berührten die Seinen und, und er sollte vielleicht doch besser die Augen öffnen, um Katherine zu verstehen zu geben, dass er schon eine ganze Weile wach war, doch das Gefühl ihres Kusses klebte an ihm wie Sirup und es machte eine Reaktion unendlich schwer, genau wie das Atmen.   
Aus irgendeinem Grund nahm sie ihm jegliche Möglichkeit Luft zu schöpfen und es war keineswegs die angenehme Art eines atemlosen Kusses.... stattdessen war da diese unfassbare Helligkeit direkt in seinem Blickfeld...

Grelles Licht stach ihm in die Augen und in seiner Brust brannte es wie Höllenfeuer, als es ihm endlich gelang Luft zu holen.  
Wo ist das Auto? - - - Kat und ... Amber...?  
Sein Blick versuchte sich verschwommen in der Umgebung zu tarieren, doch es war nur grelles Licht und brennende Säure, die es unmöglich machten die Augen länger zu öffnen.  
Es rauschte in seinen Ohren und in seinem Kopf.   
Prüfend bewegte er einen Finger, dann zwei --- ebenso krümmte er die Zehen in den Schwimmflossen und war froh darüber, dass die offensichtlich noch alle ihre Funktion erfüllten und...VORHANDEN waren.  
Das Rauschen in seinem Kopf summierte sich zu einem Rauschen um ihn herum, in Form von Wellen, die brandend auf einen Stand rollten, auf dem er zum Liegen gekommen schien, wie ein Gekreuzigter.  
Als er einen weiteren Atemzug nahm, rasselte das Wasser, das er geschluckt hatte, in seiner Brust und er musste husten.  
Es gipfelte in einem regelrechten Hustenanfall, der ihm abermals die Luft nahm.  
Als er diesmal reflexartig die Augen öffnete, versuchte er sie offen zu halten, um sich endlich an das gleißende Sonnenlicht zu gewöhnen und als er den Kopf drehte, gelang es ihm allmählich.

Owen kostete das Gefühl von Atem aus, den sich sein Körper mit aller Macht zurückholte.  
Das verschwommene Bild seiner Umgebung entpuppte sich als Gesamtgefüge eines Strandes und neben ihm ein schwarzes Bündel mit der Aufschrift :  
Aqua Lung.  
Er stemmte die Arme in den Sand und richtete sich auf , um das Objekt das er erfasst hatte näher zu betrachten.   
musste er feststellen, dass er mehr als schlapp war.  
Es kostete unfassbare Anstrengung und Mühe den Gegenstand zu sich herüberzuziehen, während lauwarmes Meerwasser weiterhin seine Füße umspülte.  
Es war eine Tarierweste, auf dessen Gurt der Name Lt. P.W. Sheers. eingestickt war.  
Leise stöhnend spuckte Owen den Salzgeschmack in seinem Mund in den Sand und besah sich die Weste genauer.  
Der Gurt war zerfleddert, ein D - Ring fehlte und der hintere Luftsack war praktisch herausgerissen.  
Von WAS?  
Owen fiel es schwer sich zu erheben, doch ein ungebrochener Instinkt machte sich bemerkbar, dass es besser sein würde als liegen zu bleiben.   
Er streifte die Flossen ab und warf sie achtlos in den Sand.  
"Sheers!?" rief er.. oder zumindest dachte er, dass er rufen würde, seine Stimmbänder schienen jedoch von Salzwasser und Sonnenhitze dermaßen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden zu sein, dass er nur ein Krächzen herausbrachte, dass sich nach etwas anhörte, das ähnlich klang.  
Wo war Sheers?   
Er musste ihn finden, damit er ihm sagen konnte was passiert war.  
Allmählich kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück an eine Unterwasser Achterbahnfahrt verursacht durch...  
Durch was eigentlich?  
"Sheeeers!" diesmal war die eigene Stimme folgsamer.  
Eine weitere, größeres Brandungswelle rollte auf den Strand und mit ihm offenbar weiteres Strandgut.  
Es blitzte in der Sonne, als Owen darauf zuging, um es zu inspizieren.   
Und er erkannte Sheers Taucheruhr, die an den Strand geworfen worden war, als habe die See sie ausgespuckt.   
Inklusive....  
.... seiner Hand---!

Irgendwie musste der Hund diese Tasche aus Owens Kleidung gezerrt haben.   
Er hatte sie in der Halle zusammengelegt, als er in seine Ausrüstung geklettert war und dieser bescheuerte Hund hatte sie hervor gezerrt, wie einen Knochen.  
Er thronte darüber mit seinem riesenhaften schwarzen Kopf und blickte Barry aus den traurigen Kulleraugen an.  
Barry war bereits zweimal ratlos das fremde Terrain abgeschritten, in der Hoffnung er würde jemanden finden, der ihm weiterhalf, doch der Stützpunkt schien wie ausgestorben.  
Na gut, als abgesehen von diesem schwarzen Ungeheuer das ihn unentwegt an blickte, als erwartete er irgendetwas.

"Paul!" rief es in die ausgestorbene Halle hinein, als er sich gerade erneut resignierend in den Funkraum hatte zurückbegeben wollen, um zu versuchen, herauszufinden was passiert war, als sein Herz schneller zu klopfen begann.  
"Winston...?" sagte die Stimme und sie schien überrascht, den Hund hier anzutreffen.  
"Hallo?!"  
Barry schoss aus dem Funkraum, seine Hand umklammerte Owens Gürteltasche und er blickte in die Augen einer blonden, sehr jungen Frau, deren lockiges Haar mit einem Band zusammengehalten wurde.   
Sie trug abgewetzte Bluejeans und ein zu großes oliv - farbenes Hemd.  
"Sie sind nicht Paul..." stellte sie fest.  
"Endlich...." seufzte Barry erleichtert," wir müssen einen verantwortlichen Leutnant finden..."  
Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wo ist Paul? Er ist ver verantwortliche Leutnant.", meinte sie barsch und ihr Blick fiel auf den Kinderwagen.  
"Der Funkkontakt ist abgebrochen..." erklärte Barry mit einem Fingerzeig auf sein Equipment.  
"War er draußen?!" jetzt schien ihre Stimme ein gewisses Entsetzen zu zeigen.  
"Ja, wegen dem verschwundenen U - Boot..."  
Sie stieß einen leisen Fluch aus und stürmte in das winzige Räumchen.  
Barry hatte keine Ahnung was sie dort tat, aber sie kam zurück und ihr Blick war nun genauso ratlos wie seiner.  
"Gibt es denn niemand Verantwortlichen hier?" fragte Barry.  
"Heute nicht..." meinte sie, " sie sind nicht mehr regelmäßig hier, seit die Forschungen mit dem Verschwinden des U - Bootes geendet haben..." fuhr sie erklärend fort und Barry Gesicht blickte weiter ratlos drein.   
Sie sprach in Rätseln.  
"Ich weiß nicht um was für Forschungen es sich handelt und das ist mir auch egal..." sagte er und legte die glatte Stirn in Falten, " aber der Kontakt zu meinem Freund ist abgebrochen. Nachdem irgendetwas diesen gestört hat. Ich muss ganz dringend herausfinden was passiert ist." drängelte er, "es muss doch irgendwen geben, an den man sich wenden kann. Schließlich ist er hierher geschickt worden um herauszufinden was geschehen ist."  
Er zerrte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche um festzustellen, dass es kein Netz hatte.  
"Verdammt..."  
"Die Netzabdeckung ist hier echt mies..." murmelte die Blondine, " waren sie weit draußen...-?" fragte sie dann und klang wieder besorgt.  
Barry zeigte ihr die letzten Koordinaten an denen er den Funkkontakt zu Sheers gehabt hatte.  
"Da ist auch das U - Boot verschwunden...", meinte sie und es klang auf eine sonderbare Art beiläufig.  
"Hervorragend. Ich freu mich, dass sie eine Konstante gefunden haben... Fräulein." schnaubte er.  
Ihm lief die Zeit davon.   
Der Verlust des Kontakts konnte nur eines bedeuten, und zwar das sich Owen und Sheers in Schwierigkeiten befanden.   
Doch die blonde Frau schien ihm nicht weiterhelfen zu können.   
Im Gegenteil: Sie saß herum wie ein Bremsklotz und sprach in sonderbaren Rätseln, aus denen er nicht schlau wurde.  
Er nahm den Hörer auf und tippte die einzige Nummer die ihm einfiel.  
"Masrani Global...Hudson..."kam es aus dem Apparat.  
"Saul, hier ist Barry. Ich muss Claire sprechen..." murmelte er und dabei zog sich seine Magengegend unangenehm zusammen.

Claire stürmte auf den Kinderwagen zu und drückte den Beiden überschwängliche Küsse auf die kleinen Bäckchen.  
"Man kann euren Daddy nicht eine Sekunde unbeobachtet lassen!", sagte sie zu Hedy, die sich sogleich in ihren Haaren verkrallte.  
Sie drückte Derek einen weiteren Schmatzer auf dass zarte Kindergesicht und wendete sich dann zu Barry um.  
"Anamika hat ein Boot organisiert." erklärte sie.  
Barry atmete erleichtert auf, "Es geht doch nichts über den Einfluss von Reichen!" nuschelte er.  
Claire bedachte ihn mit einem Zwinkern, doch so Recht wusste Barry das nicht einzuordnen, bis er sich an die Situation erinnerte, als er Anamikas Büro heute morgen verlassen hatte und vermied es in ihre Augen zu blicken.  
Er bereute außerdem, ihr in wenigen Minuten, die noch vorhandene Leichtigkeit zu nehmen, wenn er ihr erklären musste, WIE ernst die Lage tatsächlich war.  
Am Telefon hatte er sich über das was passiert war, bewusst bedeckt gehalten.  
Er hatte lediglich nach Anamika gefragt und ob es ihr möglich sei, ein Wasserfahrzeug in die Bucht zu organisieren, damit man herausfinden könnte, warum das Boot von Owen und Sheers keinen Funkkontakt mehr aufwies.  
Das es Ganz und Gar, samt der Menschen die in den Gewässern darum getaucht waren, von der Bildfläche verschwunden war, beschloss er zu verschweigen, bis zu dem Augenblick, als es unvermeidlich sein würde.

"Was wird das hier?" kam es von der Blonden, die Claire noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte und Barry fiel auf, dass sie nach wie vor Namenlos war.  
Er hatte schlichtweg andere Sorgen gehabt, als sich danach zu erkundigen, wie die sonderbare Person hieß, die so unvermittelt aufgetaucht war.  
Das sich das schlagartig ändern würde, wurde ihm bewusst, als er Claires Stimme vernahm:  
"Mae?!"


	47. Ein Koffer voller DNA

Der Anleger den Henry benutzte, um zur Insel zu gelangen, war so versteckt, dass nicht einmal er selbst ohne Ortungsgerät dorthin fand.

Doch in den vielen Beinahe - Besuchen mit dem Fütterungsboot und durch das regelmäßige Ausloten des Terrains, was es ihm irgendwann gelungen, zurück zur Insel zu gelangen OHNE Anamikas wissen.

Er mochte die Göre wirklich, doch in seinen Augen war sie immer noch ein Kind, das nicht wusste, wie es mit dem Vermögen, dass ihr zugefallen war vernünftig umzugehen hatte.

Henry Wu war nunmal Wissenschaftler, ein Genetiker und er hatte diese ganzen Überreste des Sideprojekts schließlich nicht so lange gehütet, um schaulustige Bootstouren zu unternehmen.

Er verstand ihre Intention.

Sie war derart loyal, dass man darüber nur den Kopf schütteln und es ihrer Jugend zuschreiben mochte.

Wenn sie dem Raptortrainier nicht das Versprechen hatte geben müssen, sich um sie zu kümmern, hätte er vielleicht...

Er hatte sooft gegrübelt...

Was soll ich tun, was wird weiter geschehen... ist es das was du willst? Was wird es sein was du tust? - Eines Tages vielleicht ---!

und Anamika angefleht.

Immer wieder hatte sie ihn hingehalten, dass er eines Tages das Eiland wieder betreten werde können, wenn SIE der Meinung war, die Zeit dafür sei reif.

Es war demütigend !

Doch wer war er denn, dass er sich von einem Kind Vorschriften machen ließ?

Sein gekränkter Stolz und die Eitelkeit hatte ihn schließlich selbst in Initiative ergreifen lassen.

Wenn man einen Fehler mehrmals bewusst begeht, muss etwas dran sein, dass ihn nicht so falsch macht!

Er wollte nur ein wenig herumhantieren mit dem, was er gerettet hatte.

Von seiner jahrelangen Arbeit, seiner Lebensaufgabe, praktisch dem Inhalt desselben!

Etwas das ihn erfüllte - und er beherrschte!

Bloß um seinem Leben wieder den Sinn zu geben den es einst gehabt hatte!

Als John Hammond ihn als jungen Wissenschaftler eingestellte, hätte er selbst niemals gedacht wozu er je fähig sein würde, bis die ersten Tiere unter seiner Leitung im Labor geschlüpft waren.

Der Erfolg von Jurassic World hatte ihm Recht gegeben, dass er eine Aufgabe erfüllte, die es auf der Welt kein zweites Mal gab.

Noch!

Dafür hatte man gesorgt, als INGEN Biosyn all die Rechte abgejagt hatte.

Der einzige Wissenschaftler, der es fertig brachte ausgestorbene Lebewesen zu klonen!

Soviel Meisterstücke waren seinen Berechnungen entsprungen, einem Design - Mix aus verschiedenen DNA - Strängen. Zusamengefügt zu einem Ganzen - das der Welt vorgaukelte, es seinen Urwesen aus längst vergangenen Tagen.

Ja, es fühlte sich toll an ein bisschen Gott zu spielen.

In seinen jungen Jahren hatte ihn auch das durchaus für die Frauenwelt attraktiv gemacht und er hatte es genossen damit zu kokettieren.

Inzwischen war die protzige Penthouse - Angeber Wohnung etwas gediegenerem gewichen und seine Gesellschaft hin und wieder die einiger Damen, die keinerlei Ahnung hatten, wer und wozu er fähig war.

Als sich der Hubschrauber von Hoskins entfernte und er Stunden später in seinem Versteck von dessen Tod erfuhr, war es unumstößlich, dass er alles in Sicherheit bringen musste, was er hatte retten können.

Wer wäre er denn? Wenn nicht er selbst - Dr. Wu - dafür sorgen würde, dass die Genlabore des INGen - Konzerns, die Einzigen blieben, die in der Lage wären lebensfähige Urzeitgeschöpfe zum Leben zu erwecken.

Das die Firma nicht überleben würde ohne Fädenzieher, hatte er spätestens dann feststellen müssen, als Dawson ebensowenig zu nicht mehr taugte, als wie ein wildgewordener Apatosaurus herumzuschreien.

Der Apatosaurus...

Er hatte ihn deshalb, entgegen der Anweisung bloß carnivorische DNA zu retten, in den Koffer gepackt, weil er seine Friedlichkeit ebenso schätzte, wie die gefährlichkeit des T - Rex.

Nach wie vor das Meisterwerk seiner Schaffenskraft.

Wenn auch all die anderen MONSTER, wie sie gern bezeichnet wurden, nicht zu verachtende, lebendige Kunstwerke waren.

Das Boot gut in seinem Versteck vertäut, öffnete er bester Laune die Tür zu seinem reanimierten Labor.

Es war schließlich ein nie vergessenes Handwerk, Leben zu erschaffen.

Diese Raptoren, die herumliefen und der alte T - Rex, war natürlich eine andere Sache.

Deswegen hatte er sich bewusst Nublar ausgesucht.

Es war einfacher einem 4 Meter hohen und 13 Meter langem, knapp 7 Tonnen Koloss aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn man es richtig anzustellen wusste, als einem Rudel lautloser Jäger, die bereits hinter ihm stehen konnten, um ihn zu töten, bevor er es überhaupt bemerkte.

Auch wenn es lediglich ein Rudel aus, im Augenblick nur zwei Tieren war.

Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sich dieser Zustand änderte.

Das andere Raptorenrudel, von dem man Sorna gesäubert hatte, bevor Jurassic World aus der Taufe gehoben wurde, hatte es schließlich auch geschafft, sich zu vermehren, ohne seine Hilfe.

Ihnen das vorbereitete Gelege unterzujubeln, hatte sich neben dem besonderen Nervenkitzel - und den hatte er ohne Frage gehabt - als nahezu einfach herausgestellt.

Man musste sich nur das Sozialgefüge der Tiere zu Nutze machen.

Und in freier Wildbahn zu züchten, war ein weiteres Experiment, das er mit der diebischen Neugier eines kleinen Jungen verfolgte.

Was die Sache erst richtig kompliziert gemacht hatte war, als die Navy Boote auftauchen.

Erst hatte er geglaubt, die wollten das Massaker des ACU vollenden, dass sie nach dem Zusammenbruch veranstaltet hatten.

Doch sie suchten scheinbar in den Überresten in der Bucht, nach irgendetwas, dass mit ihm nichts zu tun hatte.

Also hatte er auf seine Besuche verzichtet, bis es ruhiger geworden war.

Wie entsetzt war er gewesen, als er vor dem leeren Bassin stand.

Jemand hatte sie befreit.

Die Schleusen zum offenen Meer waren geöffnet worden und sie war einfach hinaus geschwommen.

In die Freiheit...

...die offene See.

Es gab außer ihm nur eine Person, die von der Existenz der Kreatur wusste und dessen Tochter behandelte ihn zuweilen wie einen dummen Schuljungen!

Masrani hatte kurz nach dem Schlupf des Indominus Rex, einen Kronosaurus in Auftrag gegeben, für den Fall, dass seine eigentlich neueste Attraktion nicht überleben würde.

Simons zweites Ass im Ärmel, sollte zur Vergrößerung des Wasserparks beitragen und das Erlebnis der Urzeit unter Wasser attraktiver gestalten.

Weil das Kontingent an Land bereits erschöpft war.

Außerdem hatte Henry oft genug betont, dass es sein könnte, dass es seine Neuschöpfung niemals zum ausgewachsenen Tier schaffen würde.

Er war nicht so vermessen gewesen zu glauben, dass derartige Experimente auf Anhieb funktionierten.

Die Aggressivität zum Beispiel, hatte er schonmal stark unterschätzt, das war ihm spätestens dann klar geworden, als der Erstgeborene der beiden Echsen bereits nach dem Umsetzen in den Freilauf, sein Geschwistertier kurzerhand als Snack verspeist hatte.

An das wesentlich kürzere Vergnügen mit einer deutlich kleineren Ausgabe, dachte er noch weniger gern.

Ein Dr. Wu arbeitet nicht unter Zwang.

Als er mit dem Koffer aus dem Hubschrauber gestiegen war, hatte er bitter lernen müssen, was leere Versprechungen wirklich bedeuteten und die Arroganz zu glauben, es würde NICHTS geben, was er nicht schon gesehen habe, wurde ihm brutal entrissen.

Es hatte ihn ehrfürchtiger werden lassen.

Doch seine wissenschaftliche Neugier, ließ sich nicht einstampfen, wie ein gescheiterter Freizeitpark.

Der Kronosaurus, war nie einem Publikum vorgestellt worden.

Er fristete sein Dasein alleine in einer der zahlreichen versteckten Buchten beim Labor.

Abgetrennt vom Meer mit einem winzigen Zulauf für Frischwasser.

"Meine Versicherung..." hatte Simon ihn genannt.

Für ihn war das Geschöpf nichts weiter, als eine weitere Attraktion auf seiner Spielwiese, die ihm den Arsch retten sollte, wenn seine geplanten Monsterenthüllungen schief laufen würden.

Tatsächlich hatte sich Henry gewundert, dass die Anlage so lange in Betrieb geblieben war, bis er es geschafft hatte, nach so langer Zeit zurück zu kehren - noch dazu, wie das Tier es offensichtlich geschafft hatte, durch die Nahrung, die der Frischwasserzulauf ihm einspülte am Leben zu bleiben.

Er war entzückt und gleichzeitig beeindruckt, zu welchen Umsetzungen sich selbst überlassenes Leben fähig war.

Das der Kronosaurus jetzt weg war, bereitete ihm allerdings großes Unbehagen.Jedes Mal wenn er mit dem Boot herüberkam - dachte er darüber nach, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn ein Tier dieser Größe sein Gefährt für Beute hielt.

Er ahnte instinktiv, dass das Tier am Verschwinden des U - Bootes beteiligt war, das auf dem Meeresgrund nach den Jurassic World Überresten suchte.

Er hatte immer noch nicht herausfinden können wozu - und warum sie zuvor den Plunder des Raptortrainers zusammengesammelt hatte noch weniger.

Doch das Etwas dort vor sich ging hatte er genau beobachtet.

Bisher war es Henry jedoch nicht gelungen den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen und die leise Hoffnung blieb - dass sich der Kronosaurus direkt in die offene See geflüchtet hatte. Weit weg von der Küste. Dort wo ihn niemand finden und vielleicht noch viel mehr unerforschte Lebewesen ihren Platz hatten.

Sorgfältig schloss er die Türe hinter sich und flackernd flammte die Deckenbeleuchtung auf.

Es gab nur diesen erbärmlichen Wasserkocher mit dem er sich Tee zubereiten konnte.

Doch es war besser als keine Teezeremonie zu haben.

Henry Wu begann seine Laborarbeit IMMER mit frisch gebrühtem Tee, niemals würde er auf dieses Ritual verzichten.

Er zählte mit einem Löffel in den behelfsmäßigen Einwegfilter die Menge der Teeblätter ab und übergoss die getrockneten Kräuter mit dem heißen Wasser.

Sofort entfaltete sich der blumige Geruch von Jasmin und Ceylon im Raum und stieg als Dampf zur ungemütlich beleuchteten Decke.

Inzwischen kam er einmal die Woche hierher und betrachtete den Brutkasten, den er angelegt hatte, nachdem es ihm gelungen war, die verbliebenen Embryonen aus ihrem Kälteschlaf zu extrahieren und in die künstliche Eihülle einzufügen.

Er hatte in den Neunzigern seine ersten Versuche mit Hühnereiern gemacht, doch natürlich hatten sich diese als zu klein erwiesen.

Das InGEN - Laborteam hatte in 20 Jahren Forschung inzwischen eine robuste, anpassbare künstliche Variante entwickelt, mit der sich routiniert arbeiten lies.

Es waren 5 Hüllen gewesen, die sorgsam in Styropor verpackt in seinem Koffer Platz gefunden hatten - die er aufgehoben hatte! - und nun im Brutkasten schlummerten.

Vielleicht würde er sie irgendwann gewinnbringend verkaufen.

Es hatte immerhin schon einmal geklappt.

Dieser Idiotische Nerdy!

Wie auch immer es es geschafft hatte, unter derart primitiven Bedingungen einen Metriacanthosaurus heranzuziehen.

Sie hatten ihm dafür gutes Geld bezahlt, bevor Simon ihn in sein Team geholt hatte.

Denn er war nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass Anamika ihn noch länger beschäftigen würde.

Für einen Gentechniker seiner Art, war in der Firma kein Platz mehr und ihm war klar, dass sie ihm das schon bald würde klar machen müssen.

"Schuster bleib bei deinen Leisten..." murmelte er und vorsichtig hob er seine Taschenlampe um die Eihülle zu beleuchten.

Der kleine Stegosaurus drehte sich dem Licht entgegen und seine eckigen Knochenplatten schoben sich dabei über die Äußere Hülle, so dass man die Bewegung mit bloßem Auge von Außen wahrnehmen konnte.

Einer der weiteren, friedlicheren Riesen, die unbeauftragt in seinem Arche - Koffer Unterschlupf gefunden hatten.

".. es ist faszinierend zu sehen wie, selbst brütende Lebewesen, ein Dasein vor dem Schlupf haben..." er bewegte den Lichtstrahl und schaute beeindruckt zu, wie das kleine Embryo der Helligkeit folgte.

Ein jähes Klappern von draußen ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren und riss ihn aus seiner Arbeit.

Henry löschte die Lampe und das Ei glich wieder den Anderen.

Plötzliches Husten drang zu ihm durch und gleichzeitig erschreckte es ihn bis ins Mark.

Eindeutig menschliches Husten!

Es dürfte sich jedoch niemand außer ihm auf der Insel befinden und NIEMAND wusste, dass er hier war.

Instinktiv griff er nach einer Eisenstange, die er für alle Fälle neben der Tür postiert hatte und umklammerte das Ende mit beiden Händen, während er leise den Laborraum verließ und die Außentür einen Spalt aufschob.

Er rappelte erneut und jetzt, da er das Geräusch eindeutiger lokalisieren konnte, war es offensichtlich, dass sich jemand am Wellblech der äußeren Gebäudeverkleidung zu schaffen machte.

Seine Hände umklammerten nun fest das raue, kalte Metall und er fühlte die kleinen, porösen Rostbläschen, die sich gegen seine Handflächen drückten.

Dann drückte er die Tür noch ein Stückchen weiter auf, um endlich zu dem Geräusch Wirrwarr ein Bild zu bekommen.

Die Eisenstange fest im Griff, bereit sie einzusetzen, um sich zu wehren, doch das dazugehörige Szenario wollte sich in seinem Kopf irgendwie nicht einstellen.

Henry Wu war kein gewalttätiger Mensch.

Er konnte gewalttätiges erschaffen, doch die eigene Kraft einsetzen, um Gewalt anzuwenden war ihm völlig fremd.

Welhab seine Courage, seine eigenwillige Waffe tatsächlich benutzen zu müssen, mit jeder Minute schwand, die er damit zubrachte herauszufinden, ob es überhaupt nötig sein würde.

Er konnte lediglich einen blanken Unterarm sehen, der sich an der Hauswand abzustützen schien, was wohl das Rappeln am Belch verursacht haben mochte. Und es war eindeutig der eines Mannes.

Wu hielt die Luft an.

Wieder hustete die Person keuchend und schöpfte dann tief und geräuschvoll Luft und spuckte auf den Boden.

Er öffnete jetzt die Tür so weit, dass er den Kopf herausstrecken konnte, um den Rest des Geschehens zu sehen und erkannte Jemanden im kurzen Neoprenanzug, der sich jetzt mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnte, welche ein weiteres protestierendes Geräusch von sich gab, als er mit der Gänze seines Gewichtes dagegen sank und sich daran hinabgleiten ließ.

Henry war nun ganz aus der Tür getreten, er schaute die Person eine Weile an und inzwischen war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es noch Sinn machte, ihr das Metall vor den Schädel zu rammen, denn es schien sich hier nicht um eine Gefahr zu handeln.

Die Gestalt hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf an das Gebäude gelehnt und konzentrierte sich offensichtlich aufs Atmen.

Erst als Henry noch einen Schritt näher trat, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Person kannte.

Er ließ die Metallstange fallen und als diese auf dem Boden aufkam, zuckte sein unfreiwilliger Besucher zusammen und riss die Augen wieder auf.

Wu hätte mit vielem gerechnet, wie zum Beispiel, dass ihm Anamika auf die Schliche gekommen wäre, vielleicht sogar der Kreole, der von Jurassic World übrig geblieben war und jetzt für sie arbeitete, jedoch niemals damit, dass ihm das Meer den Raptortrainer vor die Füße spülen würde.

Doch jetzt wo er hier war, war es irgendwie das Offensichtlichste, dass ausgerechnet ER hier auftauchte.

Und niemand anderes! - Auch wenn man dazu völlig über Bord werfen musste, dass ihn sein Leben in eine gänzlich andere Richtung gedrängt hatte - dass wusste er.

"Grady...?" sprach er ihn vorsichtig an und an dessen verdutztem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er lesen, dass dieser nicht minder überrascht war wie er selbst.

Doch er schien es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Warum tauchen sie immer dann auf, wenn ich eigentlich glaube, es kann nicht mehr Schlimmer werden...?" murmelte er ohne einen einzigen Laut der Überraschung, als sei es völlig normal, dass sie sich hier über den Weg liefen und seine Stimme klang belegt, dann folgte ein halbherziges Husten.

"Die Frage ist, warum sind SIE überhaupt hier?" gab Henry zurück und beugt sich zu ihm herunter.

Owen blinzelte ihn gegen das Sonnenlicht an und fragte sich für einen Augenblick, ob er einer Halluzination unterlegen war, er nach wie vor im Ozean herumgewirbelt wurde und den Rest nur geträumt hatte, oder ob ALLES ein Traum war und sich nichts von alledem ereignet hatte, was ihm widerfahren war.

Aber das Ganze konnte sich ein Mann unmöglich für einen Nachmittag einbilden.

Er nahm wahr, dass Wu ihn hochzog und in das Gebäude zerte.

Die Kühle der Räume war angenehm und rief seine Lebensgeister mit aller Macht zurück.

Er richtete sich auf und blickte sich im Flur des Labors um.

"Ist das ihre Ferienwohnung?" fragte er spöttisch und wieder kämpfte sich ein salziger Huster durch seine Kehle.

"Gibt es hier Trinkwasser?" fragte er schließlich, als er wieder Luft bekam.

Die Aussicht darauf, den widerlichen Meergeschmack herunterspülen zu können und damit auch das Kratzen in seinem Hals, ließ ihn für einen Augenblick vergessen, dass das was sich ihm darbot alles irgendwie nicht sein konnte.

Wortlos öffnete Wu eine Tür und Owen folgte ihm unaufgefordert.

Ein Wasserglas schob sich in sein Blickfeld und während er danach griff, wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen, als ihm bewusst wurde WO er sich befand.

Sein Durst war jedoch mächtiger, als sich dem unglaublichen Staunen hinzugeben, weshalb er zunächst das Wasserglas leerte und den köstlichen Geschmack von Süßwasser auf seinen Lippen auskostete bis zum letzte Tropfen.

Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm offenbar, warum man es SÜßWASSER nannte.

Nach all der Salzbrühe die er heute geschluckt hatte, kam ihm der Geschmack tatsächlich süß vor.

"Danke...", sagte Owen nachdem er abgesetzt hatte und sein Blick erfasste nun den Brutkasten in der Mitte des Raumes.

Henry konnte förmlich sehen wie es hinter seiner Stirn zu arbeiten begann.

Grady wollte nicht glauben was er hier sah, doch er war zu clever, als das er es NICHT mit einem Blick sofort begreifen würde, was er entdeckt hatte.

"Sie..." meinte er und stoppte, dann begann er erneut:" ...das hier ist...", wieder brach er ab und rang nach Worten die er offensichtlich nicht fand.

"Ich arbeite hier..." fiel Wu ein und seufzte tief.

"Für wen?" kam es entgeistert über Owens Lippen und er konnte nicht aufhören in den Brutkasten zu starren.

Es war so lange her, dass er etwas derartiges gesehen hatte, dass es ihm jetzt vorkam, als sei es in einem anderen Leben gewesen.

Auf eine groteske Art und Weise war es sogar so.

"Ich arbeite für mich Owen, dass müssen sie mir glauben...im Dienste der Wissenschaft..." begann er und wollte gerade loslegen einen Sermon über ihm auszuschütten von Beruf und Berufung, irgendwelche Floskeln, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte, falls es jemals dazu kommen würde sich erklären zu müssen, doch Gradys Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte neben seinem Entsetzen puren Unglauben wider.

"..im ... Dienste der..." echote Owen, "... der Leck-mich-am -Arsch!" fauchte es so unvermittelt aus ihm heraus und das Wasserglas sauste an Wu vorbei auf den Boden und zerbarst auf dem Linoleum.

Henry zuckte zusammen.

"Ihre Wissenschaft hat soeben meinen Kollegen gefressen!" donnerte er, "wenn sie wollen können sie die genau Urzeit ablesen, wann es passiert ist. Denn seine Uhr liegt am Strand! Inklusive seiner Hand!" er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er die Erinnerung an das was ihm auch immer passiert war, aus seinem Kopf herausbefördern.

Dann wies er mit seinem Zeigefinger drohend auf Henrys Gesicht, der in diesem Augenblick bereute die Eisenstange nicht mitgenommen zu haben.

"Was war es denn? Hm?! Was hat denn die ganze Bay hier durcheinander gebracht...? Als hätte ich es nicht geahnt.... Woran haben sie sich vergangen ? Ist es ein Megalodon? "

Henry fühlte sich nur noch in der Lage den Kopf zu schütteln.

"Nein? - Ein zweiter Mosasaurus? -- "

Henry schnappte nach Luft.

"Kronosaurus..." sagte er dann schnell.


	48. Alte Wunden

“Kennt ihr euch?”, fragte Barry überflüssigerweise und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.  
“Ihr Typ hat mal bei uns gearbeitet…” erkläre Mae nun und klang dabei schnippisch wie ein aufmüpfiger Teenager.  
“Was machst du hier?”, setzte Claire unbeirrt fort.  
“Ich geh davon aus…” beantwortete sich Barry selbst seine Frage.   
Er warf resigniert die Hände in die Luft und blinzelte zum Anleger, in der Hoffnung das Boot von Anamika würde bald auftauchen.   
Irgendetwas in seinem Innersten, sagte ihm, dass alles was sich hier ereignete, kein bisschen gut war.  
“Ich bin hier, weil mein Freund hier stationiert ist.” antwortete die junge Frau und Claire kniff die Augen zusammen.

Sie war doch allerhöchstens zwanzig Jahre alt und da kam sie von einer Farm im Nordwesten von Amerika bis nach Costa Rica …. ausgerechnet…

“Dein...Was!?” entfuhr es Claire und sie begann den Kinderwagen mit den quengelnden Zwillingen hin und her zu schieben, um sie zu beruhigen.  
“Paul…” gab sie dann kleinlaut zurück und diesmal musste sie heftig schlucken.  
“Paul…?” echote Claire fragend.  
“Paul Sheers… der Kollege mit dem Owen raus ist…” erklärte Barry und drehte die Gürteltasche, die er immernoch in Händen hielt nervös herum.  
“Mae.. ich verstehe nicht…” meinte Claire und mit einem Mal kam sie ihr erwachsener vor.  
“Als sie ihren warmen Geldregen über uns ausgeschüttet haben und abgezogen sind, bin ich mit Paul weg aus Cedar Rapids. Er wurde hier stationiert. Fand ich interessant…” meinte sie und rollte mit den Augen.  
“Deine Mum….”, begann Claire, als hätte Mae genau zu wissen, wie diese den Satz fortführen sollte, und blickte sie durchdringend an, weshalb es Mae unmöglich war, weiter schweigsam zu bleiben, ”Meine Mum hat alles wieder hergerichtet...und ein paar Arbeiter eingestellt.Gamps hat endlich eingewilligt, dass wir ordentliches Personal beschäftigen…”, sie erntete von Claire eine hochgezogene Braue für diese Bemerkung, doch Mae fuhr kommentarlos fort:” Als ich mit Paul hier ankam, fiel mir natürlich ein WAS Costa Rica bedeutet…” murmelte sie kleinlaut.  
“Was soll das denn heißen?” warf Barry nun ein.  
Claire schnaubte wütend:” Als ob!” und reckte das Kinn vor, “ du hast doch vorher gewusst, was das bedeutet!”

Mae blickte nun absichtlich an ihr vorbei.  
“Was bedeutete es denn?”, versuchte Barry erneut Licht in sein eigenes Gedankenwirrwarr zu bringen, denn ER verstand nach wie vor nicht WAS genau sich hier abspielte.  
“Es bedeutet: Dass Missie hier, als sie herausgefunden hat, dass Owen VOR seiner Farmarbeit mit Dinosauriern gespielt hat, unbedingt selbst mal mitmischen wollte…” erklärte Claire, “Ist es nicht so…? Du hast mich in der Klinik zu genau danach ausgefragt…”  
“Mann!Ich war halt neugierig…!” gab Mae nun ertappt zu. “Wenn man 19 Jahre nur auf ner beschissenen Pferdefarm abhängt und es gerade anfängt spannend zu werden, packt man doch die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe. Dr. Dearing! “ sie sprach die letzten Worte aus, als würde sie etwas auf den Asphalt spucken, “So wie sie.” dann grinste sie triumphal.  
“Ich?” fragte Claire erstaunt und vergaß für einen Moment, dass sie eigentlich das Oberwasser in dieser Unterhaltung haben sollte.

“Sie hatten doch auch genug von Cedar Rapids. Denken sie, dass hätte ich nicht AUCH herausgefunden, als ich nach ihrem Typen gesucht hab? Aufstrebende Bürgerin! Glanzlicht der Schule! Sie wollten weg von Dr. Schmierlappen und den ganzen Spießgesellen!  
Als das Militär auf unserer Farm aufgetaucht ist und wegen dem Echsenvieh das Randall in unserem Schuppen versteckt hat, zu ermitteln, war ich dankbar, dass ich Paul getroffen habe! ”  
“Das Militär…. hat eure Farm…” Claire wurde blass.   
Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt, mit der großzügigen Abfindung sei es Masrani Inc. dank ihrer Hilfe gelungen, Jurassic World aus Cedar Rapids praktisch wegzukaufen.   
Doch es hörte sich ganz danach an, als wäre das nicht gelungen.  
“Auf den Kopf gestellt, ja…” fuhr Mae fort, “... sie habe irgendwas von Isla Nublar gesagt und dass man dem Nachgehen müsse. Sie haben auch nach Owen gefragt. Ich habe Paul überredet mich mitzunehmen, wenn er nach Costa Rica zurückgeht und seine Einheit an diesem Fall arbeitet.”  
“Was gefragt?” Claires Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen.  
“Keine Ahnung!” Mae zuckte mit den Schultern, “Paul sollte seine Einheit rausschicken, um vor der Insel herumzufahren oder sowas. Sie sollten sammeln, was sie finden und es zur Base bringen. Es würde dann jemand kommen, um sich eventuelle Funde genauer anzusehen.Mehr weiß ich auch nicht.”  
“Mehr hat dir dein FREUND nicht erzählt?”, harkte nun Barry nach.  
Maes Zähne gruben sich in die Unterlippe, dann fuhr sie fort: “er wusste nicht mehr. Und dann kam das U - Boot nicht mehr wieder…”   
“Du willst damit sagen, dass Sheers all diesen Kram gesammelt hat, ohne zu wissen wofür eigentlich?” warf Barry ein.  
“Soweit ich weiß nicht genau, er wusste nur dass das Militär überprüfen wollte, ob etwas von dieser Insel heruntergekommen ist…”  
Barry und Claire wechselten vielsagende Blicke.  
“Wer hat den Befehl dafür gegeben?” fragte Claire nun und versuchte die Fakten zusammen zu sammeln die sie vor sich hatte.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte das Militär Wind von der Sache mit dem Metriacanthosaurus in Cedar Rapids bekommen, und hielt es offensichtlich für notwendig zu überprüfen, ob Owen damit etwas zu tun hatte.   
Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie diese Schlussfolgerung zustande gekommen war.  
Wieder zuckte die junge Bonde die Schultern.  
“War jemand AUF einer der Inseln?”, stellte Barry nun die Frage, mit der Unerbittlichkeit einer niedersausenden Axt.

Mit einem Mal schoss das Blut in Maes Wangen und ihr Kopf begann regelrecht zu glühen.  
Scheinbar hatte der Kreole einen Nerv getroffen.  
Mae kniff die Lippen zusammen, als wolle sie verhindern, dass etwas aus ihrem Mund kam.  
Als Claire sich erinnerte wie man Luft holt, ließ sie nun zum ersten Mal von ihrer Hin - und Her Schaukelei des Kinderwagens ab und sagte:”WAS hast du dort gesehen!?”, es klang nicht wie eine Frage, eher wie eine Drohung.  
“NICHTS!!!” fauchte Mae und daraufhin drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte hinaus auf den Steg.

Claire überließ Barry den Kinderwagen und hastete ihr nach.  
Sie konnte von Weitem schon an ihrer Körperhaltung sehen, dass sie heftig weinte.  
Vorsichtig legte Clarie ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.  
“Mae..” sagte sie und diesmal klang sie fürsorglich und liebevoll.   
Sie schob sie ein  
wenig zu sich, doch Mae starrte auf den Boden.  
“... du warst dort…” resümierte Claire und sah zu wie dicke Tränen aus dem gesenkten Blondschopf auf die Holzplanken tropften.  
Barry kam langsam mit dem Kinderwagen an die beiden Frauen heran, blieb jedoch in etwa einem halben Meter Entfernung stehen, so dass er hören konnte worüber sie sprachen ohne ihnen zu Nahe zu treten.  
“Ja Mann!” gab sie zurück und es war begleitet von einem regelrechten Heullaut, “...ich wollte es mit eigenen Augen sehen! Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr dein Typ dort an jeden Verflixten Pflänzchen hängt?”  
Diese Worte trafen Claire so hart, als hätte sie sie geradewegs geohrfeigt.  
“Er hat davon gesprochen, wie es dort ist, und dass er es vermisst. Das es der bester Ort der Welt war!”  
“Der b..best..te Ort der W..elt..?”, Claire konnte nicht verhindern zu stammeln.   
Schlagartig sah sie sich umringt von Zähnen, weißer Echsenhaut und auf der Flucht vor einem Genhybriden in unpassendem Schuhwerk.  
Allein diese Erinnerung ließ ihr Herz bis zum Hals klopfen.  
Doch die innere Claire sorgte dafür, dass ihr Blut auf ein Normalmaß herunter kochte: Beruhige dich Claire…   
Du weißt ganz tief in dir drin, dass das KEINE neue Erkenntnis ist….   
Einfach atmen.  
Ein und aus….   
Frag jetzt bitte dieses kleine Miststück, WAS genau noch geschehen ist, AUßER, dass sie sich die tolle Gegend ausgesehen hat.!   
Du weißt ganz genau, dass es nur die Spitze des Eisberges ist!   
“...er hat erzählt wo er gearbeitet hat, als er mit der Navy aufgehört hat - doch ohne es je beim Namen zu nennen.Ich wusste nicht, dass es der Dinopark war, bis ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, seinen Namen zu googeln!” entgegnete sie dann barsch, schlug die Arme übereinander und zog trotzig wie eine Rotzgöre die Nase hoch.  
Claire hatte das Gefühl, es zöge ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg.   
Das einzige Gefühl zu dem sie fähig war, im Grunde genommen wusste sie nicht genau wie sie sich fühlen sollte.   
Denn das Einzige, an das sie denken konnte, war dass es offensichtlich eine Seite an Owen gab, die mehr an Isla Nublar hing, als sie geahnt hatte.  
“Ich wollte es sehen...“ Mae zog die Arme noch fester um sich, das Weinen hatte nachgelassen und sie starrte nun gebannt aufs Wasser, “... und als ich mitbekam, dass Paul zu seiner Einheit nach Costa Rica geschickt wird, bin ich mitgegangen.Ich dachte ich kann vielleicht mal hin…” fuhr sie fort.  
“... was ist dann passiert?”, bemühte sich Claire so sachlich wie möglich zu fragen.  
“Und wie bist du dorthin gekommen?” warf Barry eine berechtigte Frage ein und trat nun doch ein Stückchen näher.   
Er weiter Teil dieser Unterhaltung sein.  
“Ich habe oft am Strand gesessen und die Schiffe beobachtet. Während sie draußen mit dem UBoot rumgefahren sind und all diesen Krempel eingesammelt haben. Ich habe mir die Seekarten von Paul erklären lassen. Irgendwann war da dieses Boot.”  
“Was für ein Boot?!” kam es aus Barrys und Claires Mund fast gleichzeitig.  
“Das Eine das immer zur gleichen Zeit in die Richtung der Inseln fuhr. Es kam so regelmäßig und irgendwann bin ich eingestiegen…Heimlich, ohne das es jemand bemerkt hat! Erst dachte ich vielleicht würde es Paul helfen, bei seiner Suche im Meer...”  
Claire schnappte nach Luft. “ Du bist einfach auf ein fremdes Boot, ohne zu wissen, wohin es fährt oder WER?!”  
“Ich habe es lange genug beobachtet, um zu wissen wohin es fährt und wann ich zurück sein würde, denn man konnte die Uhr danach stellen und die Richtung war immer dieselbe. Der Rest war Glück. Es war irgendein Asiate der es fuhr…”  
“Henry!” keuchte Claire aus, doch Barry ignorierte es, stattdessen drängte er Mae ihre Erzählung weiterzuführen:“... und…?”  
“Ich habe mir den Dschungel angesehen, angesehen, während er in eines der Gebäude ging … das Becken….”  
“Was denn für ein Becken…? Und was wollte er dort? ” fragte Claire stutzig und blickte nun fragend zu Barry, der sie bloß Schulterzuckend ansah.  
“Keine Ahnung, das war mir egal. Ich wollte mich schließlich umsehen, da war so eine Art Schwimmbecken, oder so… ich habe dem keine Bedeutung beigemessen, bis…”  
“Bis was?..... es zu spät war?!!” Barry trat nun einen Schritt vor und fasste sie hart am Arm.   
Allmählich verlor der die Geduld, denn irgendwie fürchtete er, ihm würde die Zeit davon laufen.   
Hektisch blickte er dann zum Horizont, in der Hoffnung, Anamika würde endlich mit einem Boot auftauchen, doch der kleine Hafen blieb still, wie das Radar im Funkraum und in der Bucht rührte sich nichts.

Mae knurrte und schüttelte seine Hand ab.  
“Au! Mann!” fauchte sie und funkelte Barry zornig an, um sogleich wieder Halt in Claires Augen zu suchen, “ ...ich … hab einen Fehler gemacht…”  
“... der wäre…”, murmelte Claire seufzend.   
Davon, dass jemand im Zusammenhang mit Isla Nublar, oder Jurassic World einen Fehler begangen hat, konnte sie inzwischen mehr als nur ein Lied singen.  
“Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es in der Nähe bleibt. Aber ich wollte ihm das gleiche Schicksal ersparen, wie dem auf der Farm.”, die letzten drei Worte gingen in einem erneuten Aufschluchzen fast unter.  
“Ihm!?” Claire blickte nun mit einer Mischung aus Ahnung und Angst aufs Wasser.  
“Ihm was?!” harkte Barry nachdrücklich nach.  
“Irgendein Wasservieh, ich habe es nie ganz gesehen, aber das Becken war zu klein und ich habe es lange beobachtet, wie es immer über den Rand hinausgeschaut hat. Als ich das letzte Mal mitgefahren bin, habe ich das Tor nur ein bisschen geöffnet, damit mehr Frischwasser hinzu kommt und vielleicht…”  
“...Vielleicht was…?” Barry fuhr sich nervös über den Kopf.   
Dass was sich hier zur Gewissheit offenbarte, schien Formen anzunehmen, die seine Vorstellungen bei Weitem übertrafen.  
Jetzt kullerten weitere, unaufhaltsame Tränen über die Wangen der jungen Frau, die fast noch als Teenager durchgehen würde,  
“ … das er rauskommt… ins Meer. Er … es.. war so schrecklich eingepfercht. Es war viel zu groß für das kleine Becken! Es hat mir so unfassbar Leid getan… ich konnte es nicht ansehen.”  
Clarie suchte nun endgültig Halt an dem Griff ihres Zwillingswagens, während sie sich wie umgenietet auf einen breiten der Anbindepoller an der Pier niederließ.  
“Du …. hast.. etwas rausgelassen..?” flüsterte sie unheilvoll und fast tonlos.  
Statt einer Antwort nickte Mae stumm.  
“... ins offene Meer?” ergänze nun auch Barry und auch wenn man es ihm aufgrund seiner schwarzen Hautfarbe eigentlich nicht ansehen konnte: Er wirkte blass.

“ Du hast einen.. einen Saurier ins Meer schwimmen lassen.. es konnte schwimmen, ja?” versuchte Claire sich nun an Fakten entlang zu hangeln, um die Lage zu resümieren.  
“Ich.. ich… ich hab gedacht, ich könnte es wieder schließen, bevor… ich… aber das Boot fuhr dann eine Ganze Weile nicht mehr. Der Typ kam einfach nicht wieder, dann verschwand das U - Boot und alles war zu spät...” sie wurde von einem heftigen Weinkrampf geschüttelt und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen .  
“Barry…”, wimmerte es nun ganz leise hilfesuchend von Claires Lippen und ihr Blick irrte hektisch zwischen dem Kinderwagen und ihm hin und her.

Barry zog sie sachte ein Stück beiseite.  
“...schhsch.. ganz ruhig... wir müssen nur die Nerven behalten.” beschwor er sie und streichelte sanft ihren Arm.  
Claire schöpfte tief Luft.  
“Dieses dumme Kind hat einen scheißverfluchten Fischsaureier freigelassen! FREI! Weißt du was das heißt Barry?!” fauchte sie schließlich und Barry konnte nicht sagen, ob sie mehr wütend oder verzweifelt war.  
Er nickte eifrig, “.. Ich weiß, dass ja… aber nur weil… weil.----!” er war nicht in der Lage seinen Satz zu beenden, denn vor seinem geistigen Augen sah er das Radarbild vor sich: Das große Objekt, das zuletzt aufgezeichnet wurde, die Kamera, die das Bild verlor und dann die Totenstille auf den Geräten.  
TOTENSTILLE!  
Nimm ihr nicht die Hoffnung Barry -!   
Gib sie nicht auf!   
“Sie hat gesagt, es war groß… so groß, dass es ein UBoot… verschluckt hat…?!” gurgelte Claire fragend und heiße Tränen kämpfen sich nun nach oben, “... kann ein Mosasaurus das… ein UBoot fressen?” flüsterte sie und sie klimperte ein paar Mal, um die steigenden Tränen aus ihren Augen zu bekommen.  
“Ich…” Lüg sie an! , “... nein.. kein UBoot…”, meinte er dann und klang nicht ganz so überzeugt, wie er sich hatte anhören wollen.  
“So ein Ding hat meine Assistentin verschluckt! Es hat Zara einfach verschluckt!!!”   
Claire wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, worüber sie hier eigentlich sprachen und es traf sie mit einer solchen Wucht, als hätte man ihr die sprichwörtliche Schaufel vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
“ Also wir wissen nicht ob es der Mosasaurus…” begann Barry halbherzig, und fuhr dann fort, “ soweit ich weiß, habt ihr selbst in Auftrag gegeben, dass er zu Sushi verarbeitet...” er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er kein bisschen überzeugend klang, als Claire ihn zornig unterbrach: “Es ist mir egal ob das Vieh Mosa -, oder Sonstwiesaurus heißt! Es schwimmt da herum und es hat.. ein… es hat großen Schaden angerichtet und… Ich muss Henry anrufen! Ich muss Henry in ein Kellerloch stecken! Ich muss….. WO BLEIBT EIGENTLICH ANAMIKA?!”   
In panischer Hektik zerrte sie ihr Smartphone aus der Hosentasche.  
Dann entfernte sie sich auf ein paar Schritte und wählte eine Nummer.

Barry ging zurück zu Mae, die sich neben Winston auf den Pier gesetzt hatte und auf das Wasser starrte, während weiterhin Tränen über ihr Gesicht kullerten.  
“Ich habe Beide umgebracht…” sagte sie, als sie Barry in Hörweite wähnte und ihre Stimme klang dabei kalt und unglaublich grausam


	49. Soldatenbraut

Owen hasste es, dass sein Körper für den Augenblick zu erschöpft war, um gerade stehen zu bleiben, weshalb er sich an dem Labortisch festhielt und versuchte nicht preiszugeben, dass er einen Halt benötigte.   
“Ich bin nicht gerade der Superwissenschaftler, falls ihnen das entgangen ist. Aber, macht das einen Unterschied?” entgegnete er.   
Denn die Erkenntnis, dass es KEIN Mosasaurus gewesen war, der mit ihm auf den Meeresgrund hatte reisen wollen, beruhigte ihn kein bisschen.   
Es genügte, dass er am eigenen Leib hatte erfahren müssen, dass es sich um ein wahrhaft großes Geschöpf handelte.  
“Nunja, Owen… dem Wissenschaftler macht es schon was aus...doch für sie dürfte es vermutlich weniger wichtig sein…” meinte Henry in leichten Säuselton, als erkläre er einem Schulkind das offensichtliche.  
Owen verdrehte genervt die Augen und ein erneutes Husten kämpfte sich durch seine Kehle nach oben.   
Es fühlte sich an, als würde das Salzwasser, dass er geschluckt hatte, immer noch in seiner Kehle brennen und in kleinen Schüben nach draußen wollen.  
“... der Kronosaurus ist kleiner, aber wendiger, dafür ist sein Gebiss spektakulär…” er klang schwärmerisch.  
Owen lachte bitter und setzte nochmal das Glas an, um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken.  
“Jah….” das hat Paul Sheers am eigenen Leib erfahren...Haben sie eigentlich....” jetzt blickte er ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, “... so etwas wie ein Gewissen?”   
Er meinte es durchaus Ernst, doch egal was Henry antworten würde, es würde sowieso nur die eigene Wahrheit des Wissenschaftlers widerspiegeln.  
“Oh, es war nie meine Absicht Schaden anzurichten, falls sie das meinen.”  
Owen hob die Hände.  
“Natürlich… “seufzte Owen resigniert, “und ihr Superfisch da ist auch nuuur…” er ließ den Satz absichtlich unbeendet, in der Hoffnung Henry würde ihn ergänzen, was er auch tat, jedoch anders, als Owen es erwartet hatte:“... ein Ausreißer. Wie ihre Raptoren.” er lachte unbekümmert, doch die pure Erwähnung versetzte Owen einen ungeahnten Stich.  
Es war Henry nicht entgangen.   
Die Raptoren waren Gradys ewig wunder Punkt.   
Kurz wägte er ab, ihm zu berichten, dass sich vielleicht Nachwuchs einstellen würde. Vielleicht würde er ihn so für seine Sache gewinnen können.  
Doch den Gedanken verwarf er wieder, als er dessen feindseligen Blick aufschnappte.  
Wie sollte er ihn nur Loswerden?   
Eigentlich hatte er schon viel zu viel gesehen, um ihn unbedarft zurück aufs Festland kehren zu lassen - Falls er überhaupt jemals dort ankam!  
Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach zurück ins Meer werfen!  
Wenn er ausplaudern würde, was er hier entdeckt hatte, würde Anamika am Ende alles zunichte machen, was er geschaffen hatte.   
Ein für alle Mal!  
Ein kurzes Grinsen flog über Gradys Gesicht - so als hätte ihn ein wärmender Sonnenstrahl gestreift, doch es starb, als er sich darauf energisch vom Labortisch abstieß.  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihm doch die Eisenstange überbraten!  
“Woher wollen sie denn etwas darüber wissen? Sie fahren wohl kaum nach Sorna…” meinte er, “so blöd sind selbst sie nicht…”  
Henry zuckte theatralisch die Schultern, “Richtig…” gab er dann zögerlich und wenig überzeugt zu.  
Tatsächlich hatte er Todesängste ausgestanden.   
Doch das würde er ihm natürlich NICHT auf die Nase binden!  
Henry trat ein, zwei Schritte zurück und seine Hand tastete nach der behelfsmäßigen Waffe aus rostigem Metall.  
“Lassen sie das Alteisen stehen Wu! Um Himmels Willen…”, brummte Owen genervt und trat hervor, um ihm die Stange abzunehmen.  
Er warf sie mit einem gekonnten Schwung außer Reichweite.  
“...am Ende verletzen sie sich noch…” der Spott in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören.  
Henry seufzte.  
“Ich will…   
...ich bin!   
….Owen, sie machen sich kein Bild davon…”  
“Ich habe welche im Kopf, danke…” unterbrach er Henrys unbeholfene Stammelei, “ sagen sie mir lieber, wie sie hier her gekommen sind… und, was noch viel wichtiger ist: Wie wir von hier wegkommen?”  
Wu schien eine Weile zu überlegen.  
“Wenn ich sie mit aufs Festland nehme, ist meine Forschung hier vorbei…” erklärte er dann sachlich.  
“Wollen sie mich stattdessen hier einsperren…?”, Owen klang ein wenig belustigt.  
Wu warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft.  
“Das wird wohl nicht möglich sein…” resümierte er.  
“Allerdings!” schnaubte dann Owen empört.  
Er hatte genug von dem säuselnden Wissenschaftler, der offensichtlich eden Bezug zur Realität im Augenblick verloren zu haben schien.  
Eigentlich wollte er nur zurück zu Claire und den Kindern.  
Er wollte nicht wissen, was Wu hier tat, oder nicht tat, warum das Militär ausgerechnet SEINE Sachen zusammengesucht hatte, oder irgendwem seiner Vorgesetzten erklären, dass Sheers von einem urzeitlichen Seemonster verspeist worden war.  
“Owen, sie müssen mich auch verstehen, ich habe eine Verantwortung im Dienste der Forschung…”  
Owen ließ einen Stöhnlaut vernehmen und trat einen weiteren energischen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
“Wie sind sie hierher gekommen!?” es klang eher wie eine Drohung, nicht wie eine Frage.  
“Boot!” antwortete Henry darauf nur knapp.   
Als er Gradys Hand auswich, die nach seinem Hals greifen wollte.   
Doch Owen hatte sich rasch wieder unter Kontrolle.  
“Schön Wu! Dann machen wir doch eine Bootstour - und falls sie wieder zusammenklappen sollten, werde ich diesmal nicht dafür sorgen, dass man sie rettet!!? Ich hoffe das ist ihnen bewusst!” mit diesen Worten trieb er Henry vor sich her zu Ausgang des Labors.

 

Barry hatte so unentwegt auf die Wasseroberfläche gestarrt, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Bis er zum ersten Mal den Kopf hob, um zu sehen was vor ihnen lag.  
ISLA NUBLAR!  
Verfluchtes Eiland.  
Es erzeugte ihm schon Magenschmerzen, wenn er bloß daran dachte.   
In dessen Nähe zu kommen, war weitaus schlimmer.   
Die letzten Erinnerungen, die er damit verband, hatten alles an Positivem eingebüßt, dass ihm jemals dort widerfahren war.  
Doch seine persönlichen Befindlichkeiten waren hier nicht gefragt.  
Der Hubschrauber kreiste über der Wasseroberfläche wie eine verirrte Hummel, doch nirgends war Etwas von dem zu entdecken, was er zu finden hoffte.  
Kein Rettungsschlauchboot.  
Keine aufgepumpten Tarierwesten.  
Keine Körper, die an der Oberfläche dümpelten.  
Nichts als blankes, blaugraues Wasser.

Nachdem, was Mae berichtet hatte, hatte er es für klüger gehalten, aus der Luft nach Sheers und Owen zu suchen und es war ihm gelungen, Anamika gerade noch zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zu erwischen, bevor sie mit einem Boot zu ihnen an die Base gelangen konnte.  
Dafür saß diese nun mit den Zwillingen dort fest, während Claire Anamikas Platz im Hubschrauber eingenommen hatte.  
Claire war unglaublich hin und her gerissen, zwischen der Sorge um Owen und dem Gefühl ihre Kinder zurück zu lassen.   
Man konnte es auf jedem ihrer Züge sehen, die sich in ihr Gesicht gegraben hatten.  
Doch nur im Entferntesten daran zu denken, dass Claire Dearing freiwillig zurückblieb, um abzuwarten, war absurd.

Barry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als ihn ihre Stimme, die aus dem Headset kam, aus seiner Konzentration zurück holte.  
“Barry!”  
Er blickte zum Pilot um zu sehen, ob sich dieser ebenso hatte aufschrecken lassen, doch der flog konzentriert seine Route und starrte geradeaus durch die Scheibe, so als wären seine Passagiere gar nicht an Bord.  
“...uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig als zu landen!”, sagte sie.  
Barry starrte sie an.  
“Da?” fragte er sicherheitshalber nach und sein Finger wies auf das dichte Grün der Bäume.  
“Wo denn sonst? Ich habe die Hoffnung , dass sie es bis dahin geschafft haben. Owen weiß schließlich wo die Insel liegt. Wir haben doch den ganzen Teich schon abgesucht. Wir müssen an Land!”  
Den Teich! Barry verdrehte die Augen, sie war tatsächlich lange genug mit Owen zusammen, um einen Spruch derartiger Größenordnung herauszuhauen, denn hätte genausogut aus dem Mund seines Freundes kommen können.  
Bemerkenswert!  
Genauso bemerkenswert, dass es sie ebenso dort hinzieht wie ihn!   
Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen!  
Wenn ich nur endlich wüsste wo er ist, verdammt!   
Ich weiß garnicht wie ich damit umgehen soll, wenn…  
Er schüttelte den Kopf als bekäme er damit die Gedanken wieder auf die Reihe, die in seinem Kopf wild umherwirbelten.  
“Wo willst du denn da suchen..? Allein! Willst du da aussteigen oder was?”, fragte Barry dann schließlich ungläubig nach.  
Claire sah nun zu ihm herüber und zuckte dann resigniert die Schultern.  
Ihr Gesicht derart verzweifelt zu sehen, tat irgendwie weh.  
Natürlich war ihm bewusst, wie sie sich fühlte, doch eine derart unüberlegte Handlung würde Owen auch nicht zu ihr zurückbringen.  
Das musste sie doch einsehen!  
“Du kannst da nicht einfach aussteigen Clarie! Nicht ohne…” er seufzte, als er ihren Blick einfing und begann Neu, “... du hast keine Vorstellung davon wie es JETZT dort ist...”  
Ich weiß es, denn als ich dieses bescheuerte Motorrad von dort geholt habe, war ich mit dem bis an die Zähne bewaffneten ACU - Trupp unterwegs, der das Gebiet absichert.  
“Können sie dichter über das Wasser fliegen?” wendete sie sich nun an den Piloten und klang noch ein bisschen verzweifelter., “... vielleicht haben wir etwas übersehen…”  
“Aye Miss...” meinte er knapp und der Helikopter senkte sich nach unten, so dass Claire spürte, wie sich ihr Mageninhalt unangenehm nach oben drückte.

Gerade als Barry dachte, dass ewige vorbeifliegen von Wasser würde ihm den Kopf völlig irre machen hörte er Anamikas Stimme über Funk.  
Barry wusste, dass Claire es auch gehört hatte, und sie blickten einander in einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Verwunderung an, als sie sagte: “Kommt zurück...Owen ist hier…”

 

Als Claire aus dem Hubschrauber gestiegen war, war sie ihm in die Arme gestürmt und er hatte sie fest an sich gedrückt.   
Minutenlang!   
Ohne ein Wort.  
Sein Geruch hatte sich unter dem Deckmantel aus Salzwasser und Seetang versteckt, doch er war da und nur das, ließ Claire in dem Augenblick daran glauben, dass dieser Moment real war.  
Doch das Gute Gefühl ihn wohlbehalten und unversehrt wieder zu haben, hatte sich schnell in einem eigenartigen Mischmasch aufgelöst, bei dem es wirklich surreal war, zu beobachten, wie routiniert er anschließend den verantwortlichen Kommandanten mitteilte, das Sheers mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr am Leben war.  
Seine Schilderungen ließen ihren Mageninhalt unangenehm rumoren.  
“Die Tatsache, dass seine Hand das Einzige war, was ich von ihm gefunden hab und was uns zuvor passiert ist, lässt wenig Spekulationen über den restlichen Verbleib von Lt. Sheers zu.” 

Es war ebenso sonderbar gewesen, als die schluchzende Mae sich anschließend wie eine geprügelte Kreatur an Owen heranschlich.  
Claire hatte in seinem Gesicht gelesen, dass er sich keinerlei Reim darauf machen konnte, warum sie hier war, bis sie alles herausgestotterte.  
Das ganze unglaubliche Programm.  
Von Paul Sheers, ihrem Freund, bis zur versehentlichen Freilassung einer Kreatur, die diesen in der Tat offensichtlich gefressen zu haben schien.   
Mae den Verlust ihres Partners zu vermitteln, setzte Owen ebenso zu, wie ihr dazwischen unentwegt Geheultes: “Es tut mir so leid…”, während sie miteinander sprachen.  
Sie hörte erst damit auf, als er ihr eine - zumindest kleine - Absolution erteilte, indem er ihren mantraartigen Sermon matt mit den Worten: “...es war ein Unfall, Mae!”, ein letztes Mal unterbrach.   
Claire konnte Owen ansehen, dass er nicht in der Lage war, ihr mehr zu entgegnen.  
Er funktionierte lediglich wie ein präzises Uhrwerk und dennoch war es für Claire ein Leichtes zu erkennen, wie zerrissen er von all den Emotionen, Eindrücken und der Erschöpfung war, die in ihm kämpfte.   
Sie las es in seinem Gesicht, wo er gewesen war und wie es ihm dabei gegangen sein musste.   
Genauso wie schwer es ihm überhaupt fiel, hier und jetzt die Nachricht zu überbringen, einen Kameraden verloren zu haben.  
Es war nur der Hauch eines Eindrucks dessen, was Owen Grady zum Soldaten machte.   
So als hätte jemand ein neues Kapitel in einem, für sie bisher unverständlichen, Buch aufgeschlagen.  
Seltsamerweise empfand sie genau ab diesem Moment verständnisvolles Mitleid für Katherine!   
Durch ihren Blickwinkel bekam sie nun unfreiwillig zum ersten Mal völlig unverblümt zur Schau gestellt, was es eigentlich bedeutete, eine Soldatenbraut zu sein!  
Gemischt mit ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, wünschte sie sich in diesem Augenblick nichts lieber als, dass sie die Zeit zurückdrehen und wieder vor seinem Bungalow stehen könnte...  
...auf der Holztreppe, um sich von ihm sorglos auf die Schippe nehmen zu lassen.  
Bevor irgend ein sonderbares Jurassic Schicksal über sie hereinbrechen würde.   
Auf Isla Nubar, wie er es gern gehabt hatte.   
Es war soviel besser als das hier!  
Sie sah es genau vor sich in diesem Moment:  
Sein verdrecktes Shirt, das zerzauste Haar und das freche Grinsen, mit der er sie an etwas zu erinnern versuchte - gegen das sie sich damals noch so vehement gewehrt hatte.  
Eigentlich hast du es es dort schon nicht mehr gewollt - !   
Sich vor dem Unausweichlichen zu drücken, ist dir noch nie wirklich gelungen Claire!  
Niemand kann das!

Es war bereits dunkel, als Claire und Owen mit dem Kinderwagen an Concierge Carlos vorbeifuhren, um zu ihrem Apartment zu gelangen.  
“Die Herrschaften waren heute lange weg mit die kleine Niños…. hatten sie s’önes Tag..?” fragte er freundlich und ließ die Goldzähne blinken, während er in die Karre blickte.  
“Es gab schon Schönere….” versuchte Owen so diplomatisch wie möglich zu antworten, während Claire bloß ein unverbindliches Lächeln aufsetzte und sich dann zum Aufzug aufmachte.  
“Oh nicht jeder Tag ist gleich Señor Grady… da haben sie Recht!”  
Owen verzog das Gesicht zu einem halbherzigen Schmunzeln, “... wie Recht sie haben, Carlos - alter Junge…”, meinte er spöttisch und folgte Clarie, die Bereits im Aufzug auf ihn wartete.  
Ein kleines Stück Routine war damit zurückgekehrt, als Claire Hedy und Derek wie gewöhnlich zu Bett brachte, während Owen unter der Dusche verschwand.   
Solange bis das Smartphone geklingelt hatte - und der Tag sie mit Anamikas Stimme schneller wieder einholte, als es ihr lieb war.

Als Owen aus dem Bad zurückkam, hatte Claire ihr Telefonat mit Anamika gerade beendet.   
Sein Haar stand wirr ab, weil er es mit einem Handtuch trocken gerubbelt hatte und es brachte ein liebevolles Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, ihn so zu sehen.  
“Ich habe mit Anamika telefoniert” erklärte sie schließlich ungefragt,”.. .sie hat Henry…”  
“Pscht…” unterbrach Owen sie, legte ihr seinen Finger auf die Lippen, und ließ sich dann schwerfällig zu ihr auf die Couch plumpsen,“..is’ mir gerade echt egal… Ich hoffe einfach, sie hat ihn zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit irgendwo für diese Nacht eingeschlossen!...”  
“... sie hat…”, begann sie trotzdem erneut eine Erklärung unter seinem Finger heraus zu murmeln, doch Owen verschloss ihren Mund daraufhin mit einem sanften Kuss.  
“So funktionierst du…”, fuhr er dann undeutlich fort, als sich seine Lippen von ihren gelöst hatten.  
Claire wusste für einen Augenblick nicht was er genau meinte, bis er auf das Smartphone wies.  
“... genauso. Business as usual...” nuschelte er, “... fühlt sich gut an, wenn Dinge noch so sind wie sie sein sollen…von dem Rest hatte ich heute genug!”.  
Dann wand er sich in ihrem Arm.  
Clarie folgte der stummen Aufforderung und schloss ihn in einer Umarmung ein, während Owen seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust legte.  
Nachdenklich wanderten ihre Fingern durch seine feuchten, bronzefarbenen Locken. Fühlt sich auch gut an...  
“Ich sage dir lieber nicht, was mein Kopf noch vor ein paar Stunden zu anderen Dingen gesagt hat…” murmelte sie ehrlich.  
“Nicht nötig…” gab er träge zurück, und sie spürte die Bewegung seines Kiefers an ihrem Brustbein, “ ich weiß es, ohne das du es sagst.”  
Sie musste aus irgendeinem Grund darüber leise Kichern.   
Jahh Claire er kennt Dich!  
“Ich bin dankbar, dass du hier bist…” murmelte sie, “ ich hatte schreckliche Angst um dich...” gab sie dann zu.  
“Hmh…” kam es wie von weit her zurück und sein Atem nahm an Gleichmäßigkeit zu.  
“...ich weiß…” meinte er leise und schmiegte sich noch fester an sie.  
Es war ein schönes Gefühl zu spüren, dass er etwas wie Halt an ihr zu suchen schien.  
“...es muss furchtbar für dich gewesen sein…” meinte Claire dann, doch diesmal kam statt einer Antwort bloß noch ein langgezogenes Schnaufen


	50. Versprechungen

Schlaf hat etwas Tröstliches.  
Man kann damit der Wirklichkeit entfliehen.   
Die Realität ausblenden.   
Er vermittelt Geborgenheit, wenn man hinübergleitet in die andere Welt und bestenfalls fühlt man sich erholt und erneuert, wenn man wieder aufwacht.

Für Claire war es mindestens genauso erholsam, Owens Schlaf zu bewachen.  
Es gab ihr immernoch das Gefühl, dass in diesen Augenblicken, niemand das nehmen könnte, was ihre kleine Welt inzwischen so unausweichlich an ihn geknüpft hatte:  
Ein Zuhause in einer Person zu finden, war gefährlich!  
Man konnte leicht die Kontrolle verlieren, wenn man sein Herz an andere Personen band. Die Bedeutung dessen wurde ihr einmal mehr bewusst, seit sie Mutter geworden war.  
Denn Menschen haben die merkwürdige Eigenschaft nicht immer so zu funktionieren,wie man sich es selbst vorgestellt hat.  
Deswegen war es genauso tröstlich, ihm zuzusehen, wie sich selbst die Erholung zu gönnen.  
In diesen Augenblicken stand die Welt so wunderbar still, an genau diesem Fleck und verharrte im Moment ohne einen Gedanken an das GESTERN oder MORGEN.Was war und was sein würde...  
Es war wie ein Anhalten auf der Achterbahn.

So wie jetzt!  
Der Schlaf hatte ihn eingenommen, als er zu ihr auf die Couch gekrochen war.   
Während ihre Finger in seine weichen Haare geglitten waren, hatte er ihn eingeholt.   
Rasch und sanft, hatte Owen seiner Erschöpfung und den Ereignissen des Tages nachgeben müssen, ohne einen Einfluss darauf zu haben.  
Ihre linke Hand fuhr vorsichtig seinen Arm entlang der neben ihr lag, und sie betrachtete sein Gesicht.  
Wie so oft, wenn sie ihn einfach ansehen musste, weil sie es manchmal nicht glauben konnte, dass er tatsächlich da war.  
Seine gerade Nase, die langen Wimpern und sein markantes Gesicht mit den üblichen Bartstoppeln und einem friedlich entspannten Ausdruck auf den leicht geöffneten, geschwungenen Lippen.  
Claire liebte es ihn so anzusehen.  
Ob ihm je bewusst ist, wie hübsch er eigentlich ist ?  
Er hatte genau diese perfekten Linien an seinen Sohn vererbt, während seine Tochter seine Augen und den ganzen Kopf voll bronzefarbener Löckchen hatte.Hedys Augen waren von Anfang an von dem gleichen undurchdringlichen graugrün, das im Augenblick unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern verborgen lag.

Er seufzte leise und sein Atem strich dabei warm über die freie Haut an ihrem Arm, an dem sich der Pullover etwas nach oben geschoben hatte.  
Claire hoffte inständig, dass er nicht heute mit seinen Dämonen kämpfte, die ihm sooft den erholsamen Schlaf zunichte machten. Sie hatte es schließlich selbst miterleben müssen.  
Der Gedanke daran, dass sie fast wieder von etwas aus diesen Erinnerungen eingeholt worden wären und er….  
…  
Allein das vage darüber Nachdenken, ließ ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht laufen.  
Schwierig, wenn man sich sonst nicht bewegen kann, doch es gibt kein Aufhalten.   
Wenn man einmal angefangen hat läuft es von allein.  
Die salzige Flüssigkeit lief an ihrer Wange entlang und bahnte sich den Weg bis in ihre Ohrmuschel. Es war unangenehm und machte den wunderbaren Moment zunichte, indem sie ihre Hände heben musste, um sich das Gesicht abzuwischen.  
Die Bewegung unter ihm ließ Owen wieder zurückgleiten aus dem Land der Träume  
Claire, du hast es kaputt gemacht! Diesen wunderbaren Moment! Jetzt läuft die Achterbahn weiter!  
“Mhmm…” murmelte er benommen und rappelte sich ein bisschen auf, “ entschuldige ich…” begann er, offenbar um sich zu entschuldigen, dass er sie praktisch als Kissen missbraucht hatte. Dann blickte er in ihr Gesicht und er schien mit einem Hammerschlag wacher zu sein, als vor einigen Sekunden.  
“Was ist los?” fragte er besorgt und berührte ihr Gesicht so behutsam, als fürchte er, er würde es kaputtmachen, wenn er unvorsichtiger wäre.  
Claire versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen.  
“Nichts... alles okay..!” beteuerte sie und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Seite ihres Gesichtes, die er nicht erreichte.  
Owen stich mit dem Daumen eine Träne weg und lächelte schief.  
“... ist es nicht Kontrollfreak….”, gab er zurück, “...was lässt dich weinen? Die Tatsache , dass ich auf dir eingeschlafen bin, oder schnarche ich etwa..?”  
Er schafft es jede Situation für dich zu entschärfen, ob du willst oder nicht, Claire!  
Sie musste unweigerlich Kichern.  
“Schon besser…” meinte Owen und zog ihren Kopf näher zu sich um sie sachte zu küssen.  
Claire benötige in diesem Augenblick so plötzlich Halt, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihn derart fest an sich zu drücken, dass es fast schon ein wenig schmerzte.  
Es ist so gut ihn wieder zu haben, dass ihm nichts passiert ist..  
“Ich liebe dich…” murmelte sie an seiner Halsbeuge und saugte sich dort an bisschen an seiner Haut fest. Während ihre Hände versuchten alles an seinem Oberkörper zu erreichen, um es zu vereinnahmen.  
Ein sonderbares Verlangen, dass sie in genau diesem Moment überkam. Es war als stünde ihr Körper in Flammen und nur er vermochte es zu löschen, indem sie einfach bloß fest nach ihm greifen würde.

Sie bedeckte sein Gesicht mit gierigen Küssen, und schließlich verschmolzen ihre Münder, während Claire Owen das Shirt vom Oberkörper rupfte.  
“...du musst immer zu mir zurückkommen…” keuchte Claire atemlos in ihren Kuss hinein," versprich mir das...lass mich niemals allein..."  
“Werd ich nich'…”, gab Owen ebenso erhitzt zurück und erneut fanden ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich zueinander, während Claire ihre Hände an seinem Rücken hinab zu seinem Hintern gleiten ließ.  
Er musste in ihren Kuss hinein stöhnen, als sie ihm die Jeans von den Hüften striff, und nicht aufhören konnte ihn zu berühren.  
Seine Hände glitten sanft unter ihren dünnen, grünen Pullover und ließen dort ihren Büstenhalter aufschnippsen.  
Mit einer äußerst ungeduldigen Bewegung nestelte er die Kleidungsstücke über ihren Kopf, und dabei versehentlich ihre Haare ebenfalls aus dem Zopfgummi, die ihr nun über die bloßen Schultern fielen, wie ein Vorhang aus roten Flammen.   
Claire fühlte seinen harten Atem auf ihrer nunmehr nackten Haut, während er sie genüsslich betrachtete.  
Sein Blick war düster und lüstern. Dann huschte ein diabolisches Grinsen über seine Züge.   
“Wenn das deine Art ist von mir Besitz zu ergreifen, dann Glückwunsch: Es ist dir gelungen…,” nuschelte er atemlos.  
Claire beugte sich vor und verbarg das Gesicht an seinem warmen Hals.   
Die Stelle roch besonders gut.   
Herb, süß und ein bisschen wie die Luft nach einem Sommerregen. Werde ich einem Fremden je beschreiben , wie dieser Mann riecht, werde ich diese Worte benutzen.   
Ein Rest After Shave klebte ebenfalls noch dort.   
Gaultier.   
Himmlisch! Eine Komposition, die ihren Knien regelmäßig den Dienst versagte.

Wenn er nicht sowieso schon gerade auf mir draufliegen würde... 

Claire drückte ihre Lippen auf diese weiche Stelle und spürte seine große, starke Hand in ihrem Haar.   
Sie liebte es, wenn er sie so anfasste.   
Wenn seine Hand, die soviel größer war, als die ihre, sie so berührte, als hätte er sie völlig in Derselben.   
Sie wollte in diesem Augenblick nichts weiter als genau , das fühlen: Wie real er war, bei ihr… gesund und unversehrt und in diesem Moment mindestens genauso süchtig nach ihr, wie sie nach ihm.   
Es war so prickelnd wenn er zupackte.   
Ebenso sie liebte es zu spüren, wenn sein schweres Schnaufen ihr verriet, dass sie ihn anmachte.   
Um sich zu vergewissern fuhr ihre Hand vorwarnungslos in seine schwarze Short und registrierte seinen harten Schwanz, der sich offensichtlich ebenfalls nach ihr sehnte.  
Sie spürte, wie er unter ihren Berührungen zuckte und sein Ständer noch mehr zu wachsen begann.   
Es fühlt sich fast zu gut an Claire!  
Der sanfte Druck seines Gewichtes lastete auf ihr, während seine Erektion jetzt aus der Short befreit werden wollte.   
“Alles was dazu nötig ist…”, grinste diesmal Claire unverschämt, als ihre Finger an seinem Fleisch hinabglitten.  
In seinem Blick flackerte die pure Lust auf sie und für Claire war es ein erhabenes Gefühl, dass zu erkennen.   
Seine Lippen wanderten gierig ihren Hals entlang und bahnten sich einen Weg an ihrem Körper herunter während Clarie ihre rechte Hand durch die dichten, bronzebraunen Locken gleiten ließ.  
Die andere berührte seine samtige Haut und fühlte die Härte seiner wunderbar definierten Muskeln.   
Der Geruch nach Sex, den er ausströmte, war unwiderstehlich.   
Claire grub sich fest in seine Haut, als er ihre harte Brustwarze leicht einsaugte und sie seine Zähne sanft daran spürte.   
Ihren Lippen entwich ein Stöhnlaut, den er erneut dunkel grinsend registriere und sich weiter auf den Weg nach unten machte, während seine Hände zärtlich die Spur seiner Zunge nachverfolgten.   
Es waren so wundervoll, große Hände in die sich ihre Brust bettete, als gehöre sie dahin. 

Owen hinterließ sanfte, feuchte Küsse auf ihrem Beckenknochen, die ein nasses Gefühl auf der Haut zurück ließen und ihre Mitte zum Pulsieren brachten.

Jetzt will ich dich.. Jetzt! Jetzt!  
Owen pustete sachte über ihre feuchtgeküsste Haut, was Claire jeden Kuss als feurigen Abdruck fühlen ließ und als er sie schließlich aus dem Rest ihrer Wäsche befreite, bemerkte er WIE sehr sich ihr Körper nach ihm sehnte.  
“Hmm...und für wen bist du denn so nass….?” grinste er frech, lachte dunkel und dem folgte ein halbherzig unterdrücktes Stöhnen.   
Sein Kopf senkte sich herab und sie fühlte seine weichen Lippen auf der Innenseite ihres linken Oberschenkels.   
Claire konnte bloß mit einem Seufzer antworten.  
Es hatte ihr vollends die Sprache verschlagen.  
Er wanderte tiefer, arbeitete sich zu ihrer Spalte vor und küsste die weiche Stelle an ihrem Bein   
Owen kostete es einige Mühe so langsam zu sein, doch es gelang ihm, als sein heißer Atem sie traf, inne zu halten, um es noch etwas heraus zu zögern, weil er genau wusste, dass es sonst zu schnell vorbei sein würde  
Immer wieder hauchte er seinen heißen Atem in ihren klopfenden Schoß.  
Der Kerl macht mich wahnsinnig!  
Hilflos verkrallte sie sich in den wuscheligen Locken und schob seinen Kopf von ihrem Schenkel weg, hin zu ihrer Mitte.   
"Ich will dich!!!"  
Du bettelst tatsächlich darum --- Claire!   
Gleich darauf fühlte sie seine freche Zunge, die darüber leckte, zu ihrer Perle fand und diese so wunderbar liebkoste.  
Das Blut rauschte durch ihre Adern und es waren tausend Stromschläge die ihren Körper durchzuckten, als sie wie im Rausch sein Seufzen hörte: “Du schmeckst so wunderbar…”  
Er half mit den Fingern sanft nach und Claire spürte bereits, wie sich ihre Muskeln anspannten und das Begehren vollends von ihr Besitz ergreifen wollte.  
Sie wand sich unter ihm, mit dem halbherzigen Versuch eine Kontrolle zu behalten, die sie schon längst verloren hatte.  
Sie lag irgendwo neben der Couch und lachte sich gemeinsam mit der inneren Claire ins Fäustchen darüber, dass Claire Dearing vor lauter Lust, dabei war, alles an Beherrschung über Bord zu werfen, was sie jemals inne gehabt hatte.  
Ein lautes Keuchen mischte sich mit Worten und es war als kämen sie nicht aus ihrem eigenen Mund:” Oh mein Gott..jahh...” und in seinen graugrünen Augen tanzen kleine Flämmchen , während er sich an ihrer Lust weidete.  
“Komm für mich…”

 

Als Claire wieder in der Lage war sich zu erinnern, wie man atmet, bahnte Owen sich küssend einen Weg nach oben und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.   
So als wolle er zu etwas zurückkehren, dass er lediglich kurz unterbrochen hatte.  
Seine Zunge auf ihrer immernoch flammenden Haut verursachte ein kitzelndes Prickeln, dass sie bis in jede Faser ihres Körpers spüren konnte.  
Claire ließ ein leises Lachen heraus.  
Dann atmete sie auf und mit beiden Händen zerrte sie ihm schließlich die Shorts nach unten.  
Sein bestes, bretthartes Stück hatte endlich verdient dorthin zu gelangen, wo seine Zunge sie zuvor so eindrucksvoll verwöhnt hatte.  
Mit einem Ruck versenkte sich Owen in ihr.  
Er machte diesen Ton, der so tief aus seiner Brust kam und ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken schickte.  
Es war ein Vergnügen zu wissen, dass SIE es war, der ihm ihn entlockte.  
“Ich liebe dich…” keuchte er hinaus und griff fest in ihren Oberschenkel.   
Sein Becken schob sich kraftvoll gegen das ihre und sein Schwanz berührte diesen Punkt in ihr, der Claires Verlangen aufs Neue aufwallen ließ.

Er füllte sie so herrlich aus und das ließ sie ihn mit jedem Zentimeter, den er in ihr versenkte spüren.  
“Du bist so unglaublich…”kam es heiser aus seinem Mund und er senkte den Kopf herab um sie zu küssen.   
Dabei biss er sich unwillkürlich an ihrer Unterlippe fest.  
Ein süßer Schmerz der sie laut aufstöhnen ließ und dafür sorgte, dass sich ihre Fingernägel fest in seinen Rücken bohrten.  
Sein pumpender Rhythmus wurde schneller und das Stöhnen lauter, als er den Kopf wieder hob und mit einer Hand haltsuchend nach der Couchlehne griff damit er einen besseren Winkel zu hatte, um es ihr zu besorgen.   
Das erhöhte Tempo war gerade genau richtig, um ihre Beine an ihm fest zu klammern, damit es Owen lauter Stöhnen und Claires Verlangen überkochen ließ.  
Mit einem finalen Knurren und entlud er sich in ihr, während das wunderbare Gefühl ihrer beider Elösung miteinander verschmolz.

Nackt nebeneinander zu liegen mit ihren noch zuvor in Leidenschaft miteinander kämpfenden Körpern, die immer noch erhitzt waren, hatte fast etwas genauso Tröstliches wie ihm beim Schlafen zuzusehen.  
Auch dieser Zustand gehört nur MIR!   
Alles war so friedvoll.  
Sein Atem.  
Die Nacht um sie herum.  
Das Rauschen der Wellen, die am nicht weit entfernten Stand, heran rollten und ihre beruhigende Wirkung nicht verfehlten.  
Kein Lied und kein Ritual dieser Welt brachte die Zwillinge so gut zum Schlafen, wie ein geöffnetes Fenster und das Geräusch der brandenden Wellen, die sie in den Schlaf lullten.

Sein Herzschlag klang kräftig unter ihrem Kopf, der auf seiner Brust lag, auf der immer noch ein wenig Schweiß perlte.  
Es war das beruhigende Bum-Bum, wenn es nach der zuvor stattgefundenen Anstrengung zur Ruhe fand, um sich seinem üblichen Rhythmus wieder anzugleichen.  
Ein weiteres Kleinod...Clarie! Heute lebst du in höchst sonderbaren Metaphern!   
Meine Güte. Das ist dass, was dir jedes Mal passiert, wenn du… naja... die Kontrolle verloren hast!   
“Owen?” fragte sie leise in die Ruhe hinein und vorsichtig glitt ihre Hand über seine Brust.  
“Hm?”, entgegnete er fragend und Claire fragte sich für den Moment, ob er vielleicht zurück gedämmert war, in sein Reich der Träume, aus dem sie ihn vorhin so unbeabsichtigt herausgezerrt hatte.   
Doch er drückte sie fest an sich und langte mit den Fingerspitzen nach einer dünnen Decke, die über der Rückenlehne der Couch hing, um sie über ihre Körper zu ziehen.  
Vorsichtig schob sie ihr nacktes Bein über das Seine und fühlte seine Härchen an ihrer zarten Haut reiben.  
Dann rückte sie noch tiefer in seinen Arm.  
“Ich habe gedacht….” begann sie zögerlich, doch dann entschied sie sich anders und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust.  
“...was?” murmelte er nun ein bisschen fordernd und legte ihr einen Finger unters Kinn.  
“.... ach nichts…” meinte sie und zog nun die Decke bis zu ihrem Kinn hoch.  
Sie wollte einfach in seiner Umarmung einschlafen.   
Er sollte damit all die Alpträume verscheuchen, wie er es sonst immer tat, wenn er sie festhielt.   
Doch irgendetwas war anders, seit dem Augenblick, als er mit Henry auf dem Pier gestanden hatte.  
Henry, der wie ein gebeuteltes Elend neben ihm stand, als habe man einen räudigen Straßenhund verprügelt. Es hatte so merkwürdig ausgesehen.   
Owen zog ihr sanft die Decke aus der Hand und hob mit dem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn an.  
“... sags mir…”, bat er liebevoll und Claire begann in seinen Dschungelaugen zu versinken.  
“... wenn es heute das letzte Mal gewesen wäre…” sie klimperte die dämlichen Tränen weg, die sich aus ihrer Kehle nach oben kämpften, “...ich habe zum ersten Mal gewusst, was es bedeutet…” sie ließ den Satz unbeendet, bewusst, weil sie sicher war, dass er nicht hören musste, wie er endete um zu wissen was sie sagen wollte.  
Soldatenbraut !  
Er seufzte und dann küsste er ihre Stirn.  
“... ich bin doch hier oder nicht…” gab er dann zurück und seine Stimme klang nun wieder schläfrig.  
Claire schwieg einen Augenblick nachdenklich, bevor sie etwas entgegen konnte.  
“Ja, das bist du… und ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn es immer so wäre…ich habe so große Angst dich zu verlieren, dass du eines Tages für immer fort bist und alles was mir bleibt, ist nur eine Erinnerung und zwei Kinder...” gab sie zu und weitere Tränen kullerten auf seine Brust.   
Stille!   
Nur sein gleichmäßiges Atmen drang durch das Halbdunkel.  
Abwartend, bis es sich leise veränderte und er undeutlich etwas nuschelte das klang wie: “Dann sollte ich dich wohl heiraten…”   
Sie stutzte kurz und versuchte einen anderen Sinn in seinen gemurmelten Worten zu finden, doch Claire war sich sicher, dass er genau diese Worte gesagt hatte.  
Dann hob sie den Kopf an, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Atem ging weiterhin ruhig und gleichmäßig.  
Owen war wieder eingeschlafen.


	51. 51. Wissenschaftliche Neugier

Claire glaubte zuerst sie würde träumen und etwas in ihrem Traum hätte leise geflüstert, bis sie begriff, dass das Flüstern auch nicht aufhörte, als sie mühsam die Augen öffnete.   
Es war eine leise, beruhigende Stimme, die so sanft klang, als wolle sie sogleich den Schlaf zurück in ihre Glieder locken.   
“Schlaf wieder ein…” drangen Worte an ihr Ohr.,”...ich bleib hier.... ssshh. Is’ schwer wieder einzuschlafen, hm? Ich versteh dich...Es ist genauso schwer, wenn man den Kopf mit Erwachsenenkram voll hat, weißt du?”  
Claire war aufgestanden und der leisen, beruhigenden Stimme gefolgt, die zweifelsohne zu Owen gehörte.   
Doch im Dunkel der Nacht klang sie anders als sonst.   
Natürlich war sie - wie gewohnt - auf ihre besondere Art anziehend: Tief und melodisch zugleich.  
Wie etwa das beruhigende Rauschen des Meeres, dass herüber wehte und sich ebenfalls mit einmischte.  
In der Dunkelheit hatte sie jedoch einen weiteren Beigeschmack, der sich in ihr Bewusstsein bohrte: Sie klang beschwörend und verlockend süß wie eine Zauberformel, der sie folgen musste, bis sie bei ihr angelangt war.  
“Ich liebe dich, du kleine Überraschung und wenn ich dich und deinen Bruder so anseh, weiss ich, dass es keine perfekteren Menschen auf der Welt gibt als euch. Von euer Mutter mal abgesehen.”  
Als er diese Worte gesagt hatte, musste Claire grinsen.   
Sie war über die Schwelle der geöffneten Schlafzimmertür getreten und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen.  
Die dünne Decke, unter der sie eingeschlafen war, an ihn geschmiegt, als seien sie ein Leib, um die nackten Schultern gezogen.   
Sie fühlte die Spuren ihrer Leidenschaft noch immer auf ihrer Haut, ebenso wie das leichte Brennen in ihren Muskeln - was sie ebenfalls zum Grinsen brachte, als sie das wohlige Gefühl dieser Art Erschöpfung registrierte und an den Grund dafür zurück dachte.

Owen saß auf dem Fußboden an den großen Sessel gelehnt.   
Er trug inzwischen Boxershorts und ein enges Shirt, unter dem sich sein ihr zugewandter, muskulöser Rücken gegen das Mondlicht abzeichnete, das vom Fenster hereinfiel.  
Seine kleine Tochter lag auf seinen angewinkelten Beinen und schaute ihn aus ihren großen Augen an.   
Ihr kleiner Mund bewegte sich stumm, als würde sie mit ihm sprechen.   
Wie er so da saß, mit dem winzigen Menschlein bei sich - wurde Claire wieder einmal bewusst, wie hünenhaft seine Gestalt tatsächlich war.   
In seinen Händen wirkte alles irgendwie noch ein bisschen winziger.  
Derek lag im Bettchen daneben und schlief.  
“...vermutlich würde es deiner Mutter einen Herzinfarkt bescheren, aber du musst mich ja nicht verraten…” Claire konnte hören wie er dabei lächelte. “Doch als ich einen Fuß auf die Insel zurück gesetzt habe, hat es sich unglaublich angefühlt, weißt du? Also nachdem ich gewusst habe wo ich war. Ja, ich war ein bisschen ohnmächtig…” er machte eine Kunstpause, als warte er eine Antwort ab., “... es ist echt nicht witzig zu ertrinken...oder... zumindest beinahe... und du siehst auch kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels oder so. Dein Leben zieht auch nicht an dir vorbei, wie man immer sagt. Man will einfach nur atmen und denkt an gar nichts, außer vielleicht, dass man nach Hause möchte. Falls man noch weiß wo das ist... als ich aufgewacht bin, hab ich auch kurz gedacht, dass ich das war...”   
Er tat einen tiefen Seufzer.  
“...irgendetwas davon ist es auch noch...”murmelte er ein bisschen wehmütig und klang nun abwesender als zuvor, “... ich glaube es gibt nirgendwo so viele Facetten der Farbe: Grün. Oder Bäume, die annähernd so alt sind, dass sie Dinge gesehen haben, die kein Mensch je zuvor gesehen hat. Dort hinein eine künstlich geschaffene Urzeitwelt zu pflanzen war schon ganz schön clever...”  
Hedys Augen blickten ihn an, mit der Art tiefen Verständnisses, wie es nur Babys es haben, wenn sie aufmerksam den Worten eines Gegenübers lauschen, ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung von dessen Bedeutung zu haben.  
Sie ließ einen leisen Gluckslaut hören und dann verzogen sich ihre kleinen, vollen Lippen als wollte sie jeden Moment losweinen.  
“Nicht weinen Munchkin…” murmelte er sanft beruhigend, drückte sie behutsam an sich, küsste ihre weichen Locken und blickte sie dann wieder an: “ Ich weiß es ist gemein, dass ausgerechnet, die Nacht viele Dinge größer und schwerer macht, als sie es eigentlich sind. Doch wir sollten beide versuchen zu schlafen… Okay? Ich bin ja hier...”

 

“Grady!”  
Das Sonnenlicht fiel viel zu hell durch seine geschlossenen Lider und außerdem taten ihm sämtliche Knochen weh.  
“GRADY!” zischte es ungeduldig neben seinem Kopf und es waren jene unangenehmen Misstöne, die ihn noch weniger dazu bewegen wollten die Augen zu öffnen.  
“Owen, nun wachen sie schon auf!!!”, es war diesmal so fordernd, dass er nicht anders konnte, als wenigstens mit einem Auge zu blinzeln.  
Er kannte die Stimme, doch die Realität konnte es unmöglich sein, denn niemals würde ER sich in Claires und seinem Schlafzimmer befinden.  
Es musste wiedermal einer dieser sonderbaren Träume sein, die sein Hirn ihm vorgaukelte.  
Ist ja nicht so, dass ich das nicht schon gewöhnt bin - !  
Sicherheitshalber schloss er schläfrig die Augen wieder.  
“Stehen sie auf MANN!”  
Man fasste ihn unsanft an der Schulter und rüttelte ihn.  
Okay das ist neu! Vielleicht, ist das doch… real!?  
Owen schnappte nach der, für einen Mann, doch eher zierlichen Hand und hinderte sie so mit mit einem kräftigen Zupacken daran, ihn abermals durchzuschütteln und öffnete erneut die Augen.  
“Will ich wissen, wie sie hierhergekommen sind?” knurrte er dann und sein Blick fand den seines Gegenübers.  
Dr. Henry Wus braune Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als die Hand noch fester zupacke.  
Mit einem derart harten Griff hatte Henry nicht gerechnet, als er sich tatsächlich dazu durchgerungen hatte Grady zu wecken.  
Er hatte minutenlang vor dem Bett gestanden und darüber nachgedacht, ob seine Idee eine Gute war...   
...Abgewägt, was passieren würde, wenn er ihn weckte und wie schlimm es werden könnte.  
Doch mit dem Zerquetschen seiner Hand, hatte er am wenigsten gerechnet.  
“Auuu!” entfuhr es ihm, worauf Owen nun endlich die Hand losließ und im Bett nach oben rutschte, um sich aufzusetzen.  
“Ihr Concierge ist bestechlich…” erklärte er.  
Owen fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht.  
“Carlos!” stöhnte er, “hmm wo ist Clarie?”, nuschelte er mit kratziger Stimme und augenblicklich bohrte sich Realität in sein Bewusstsein.  
“... mit den Kindern unterwegs…” antwortete Wu und seine Stimme hatte einen sonderbaren Unterton.  
Owen blinzelte verwirrt.  
“Woher wissen sie denn....”, dann schien er sich gesammelt zu haben und rutschte schließlich mit einer pfeilschnellen Bewegung aus dem Bett, sodass er auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von Wu stand, “... WAS ZUM TEUFEL TUN SIE HIER!?!”, das Bett wie eine Barriere zwischen ihnen.  
“Hören sie mir zu… bitte.. ich will bloß das sie mir …” begann Henry.  
Owen streckte seine Hand aus und wies mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den Wissenschaftler.  
“... ich rate ihnen zu einer plausiblen, Antwort Wu! Und zwar zügig!”  
“Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht hier sein…!”  
“Da haben sie verdammt Recht!”  
Ein paar Atemzüge lang stand Schweigen in der Luft, bis Wu langsam sagte:“Sie müssen mit mir mitkommen. Ich weiß, dass sie mich verstehen, wenn sie mir die Möglichkeit geben ihnen zu zeigen…”  
“Was zeigen?” stöhnte Owen jetzt und klang mehr als genervt, “und dazu tauchen sie in meinem… in UNSEREM Schlafzimmer auf?! Haben sie jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?”  
Sein halbwacher Geist erarbeitete gerade ein Szenario, in dem er NICHT allein in dem Bett gelegen hätte und Wu unerlaubt das Zimmer betrat.  
Anamika hatte Henry am vergangenen Abend dem Sicherheitsteam von Masrani Global übergeben, um ihn vorerst weit von den Inseln wegzuschaffen und ihm keine weitere Möglichkeit zu liefern, sie unbeaufsichtigt zu besuchen.   
Nicht bevor sie selbst ein Bild davon gewinnen konnte, WAS sich genau dort abspielte.  
Owens Beschreibungen hatten ihr genug Gründe dafür geliefert.   
Mal abgesehen von der Horror - Nachricht darüber, dass es irgendwo in den Gewässern um Costa Rica einen freien Kronosaurus gab.  
Und doch stand er hier. Mitten in Claires und seinem Schlafzimmer.  
Wo ist Claire und die Kids?  
“Fahren sie mit mir zurück! Sie MÜSSEN etwas ansehen.”  
“ Wohin?!” fragte Owen und er schien immer noch durcheinander.   
Sein Blick ging zum Handy auf der Konsole auf seiner Bettseite.  
“Nach Isla Sorna…” antwortete Henry schließlich zögerlich und wägte dann die Reaktion in Gradys Gesicht ab.  
Der Name hatte ihn mehr als nur leicht zusammenfahren lassen.  
“WO IST CLAIRE? UND WO SIND MEINE KINDER?” zischte Owen schließlich noch einmal.  
“Sie ist mit den Kindern rausgegangen, ich sagte es doch schon. Ich habe den Augenblick abgewartet. Sie müssen sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Ich bitte sie doch nur um diesen einen Gefallen Owen! Danach können sie mich von mir aus auch Masrani Global übergeben .. aber…”  
“Das sollte ich vielleicht jetzt tun. Immerhin sind sie hier NICHT eingeladen gewesen…!” Fauchte Owen und zerrte nun seine Jeans von einem Hocker um hineinzusteigen.

Als er den Kopf wieder hob, erfassten seine Augen die Mündung einer 45er Derringer und fast vorwurfsvoll setzte sich der Blick in Henrys Gesicht fort.  
“Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, ich würde derartige Überzeugungskraft nicht nötig haben.” kam es dann aus Henrys Mund mit einer plötzlich sonderbar gefestigten Stimme.  
Dem folgten weitere endlose Sekunden Stille, als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, während sich ihre Augenpaare beiderseits leicht fassungslos beäugten und ihre Situation auszuloten schienen.  
Schließlich war es Owen, der als erster das Schweigen brach:  
“Is’ wohl effektiver als Altmetall, hm?” sagte er dann wenig beeindruckt, allerdings war ihm durchaus bewusst, welche eigenartige Macht die Waffe in Wus Hand ihm verlieh.   
Auch wenn sie leicht zitterte.  
Fürs Erste, würde ihm nichts weiter übrig bleiben, als sich dem zu fügen.   
Wu war so nervös, dass er noch ausversehen abdrücken würde und das wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren.  
Er hoffte einfach auf eine passende Gelegenheit ihn entweder davon zu überzeugen, zur Vernunft zu gelangen, oder ihm die Waffe zu entwenden.  
“Sie lassen mir keine Wahl...mir ist das Risiko zu hoch, dass sie sich von ihrer eigenen Loyalität überrumpeln lassen.” erklärte Wu und machte mit dem kleinen Revolver in seiner Hand eine auffordernde Handbewegung.  
Die zunehmende Sicherheit im Umgang damit, ließ Owen noch mehr in die Defensive gehen.  
“Los! Ziehen sie sich was an und kommen sie!”

Es war eigenartiges Gefühl sich unter einer vorgehaltener Waffe anzukleiden und als sie kurz darauf an dem freundlich grüßenden Carlos vorbeigingen, überlegte Owen vorübergehned, ob er es irgendwie schaffen würde, ihm eine Nachricht für Clarie zu hinterlassen, bis das leise Klicken der Waffe in Wus Jeansjacke ihn daran erinnerte, dass dieser derartige Sperenzien nicht zulassen würde.  
Zu welch sonderbarem Selbstbewusstsein eine Waffe manche Menschen gelangen lässt, ist wirklich beängstigend.  
Er dachte an sein Handy, das auf dem Nachttisch lag und als er von Wu wie ein Tier vor sich her in das Boot getrieben wurde, war Owen klar, dass er jeden Chance vertan hatte, um auf sein unfreiwilliges Verschwinden hinzuweisen.

Wu schlug einen Route ein, die Owen nach Sorna noch nie genommen hatte und erst als sie auf offener See waren, entspannten sich dessen Hände um die Pistole, die er nach wie vor in der Jackentasche hielt und legte schließlich beide Hände ans Steuer.  
“Setzen sie sich wieder hin.” meinte Wu leise, denn er hatte aus dem Augenwinkel durchaus bemerkt, dass Owen aufgestanden war.   
“Ich verspreche ihnen, wenn wir zurückkommen, werden sie unbehelligt ihrer Wege gehen können. Ich will lediglich, dass sie sich etwas ansehen und sie wären nicht mitgekommen, wenn ich sie nur gebeten hätte...” erklärte er weiter ohne ihn anzusehen.  
Owen ließ einen schnaubenden Lut vernehmen.  
“Sie sind ein Gefangener ihrer eigenen Vernunft. Ich weiß, dass sie nur zu gern diesen Weg viel früher eingeschlagen hätten, wenn Claire ihnen nicht so dermaßen im Weg stehen würde. Aber ich biete ihnen jetzt eine einmalige Gelegenheit, die sie ohne mich vielleicht nie ergriffen hätten.” er grinste, während Owen das Herz in die Hose rutschte.  
Die Art wie er die Worte aussprach, ließ ihm klar werden, dass Claire nicht einfach nur spazieren gegangen war.  
Er war nach wie vor davon überzeugt, dass Wu immernoch kein gewalttätiger Mensch war, aber er war Wissenschaftler und wurde von jener skrupellosen Neugier getrieben, die zu mächtig war, um sich von einfachen menschlichen Gefühlen aufhalten zu lassen.   
Doch die Sorge um seine Familie loderte in ihm, wie die kleine Flamme in einem Gaskessel.  
“Wo ist meine…”, er zögerte kurz, bevor das nächste Wort seine Lippen verließ, “...Frau?!” setzte er dann fest und fordernd fort.   
Technisch gesehen waren sie zwar nicht verheiratet, doch was würde es je an seinen Gefühlen für sie ändern? Also Claire war in dieser Hinsicht selbstverständlich SEINE FRAU!  
Owen wusste nicht warum ihm diese Gedanken ausgerechnet jetzt in den Sinn kamen, doch irgendetwas in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass es genau JETZT wichtig war.  
Wu fuhr einen Schlenker und seine Augenbraue zog sich spöttisch nach oben.  
“Tatsächlich? Ihre Frau… da hab ich wohl was verpasst. Wäre wohl angebracht meine allerherzlichsten Glückwünsche zu übermitteln...” murmelte er gerade noch so leise, dass er sichergehen konnte, verstanden worden zu sein, und fügte dann rasch - das Knurren in Gradys Kehle übergehend - hinzu, “... ich würde ihr niemals ein Haar krümmen, dass müssen sie mir glauben. Sie können unbesorgt sein. Es geht allen gut.”, dann legte er provozierend langsam die Waffe neben sich ab.  
Owen warf einen Blick darauf, doch als seine Hand zu zucken begann, um danach zu greifen, ließ Henry ein leises: “ Sch sch…” erklingen, “... wenn sie wissen wollen wo Claire und ihre Kinder sind, würde es sich nicht gut machen, wenn sie die einzige Person erschießen, die ihnen das beantworten kann!”  
Owens Hand zog sich zurück und ballte sich zur Faust, die er dann ergebnislos, in die andere Handfläche boxen ließ.

Die See war glatt und ruhig wie ein Dorfteich und die Erlebnisse des vergangene Tages verblassten beim Anblick der spiegelnden Fläche zu einem ferienhaften Arrangement, bis das Boot hindurchpflügte, als wolle es eine Idylle zerschneiden.  
Owen versuchte sich auszumalen, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn sich er Kronosaurus jetzt - genauso wie gestern - aus dem Wasser erhob.  
Er hatte das Boot zum Kentern gebracht, aus welchem Grund auch immer ein Tier so etwas tat, führte am Ende doch meist zu dem einen Punkt: Es war auf Futtersuche in einem Territorium, das es für sich beanspruchte und das Boot war nichts weiter als bloß ein Eindringling!  
Bevor Owen weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, tauchten vor ihnen am Horizont die Silhouetten der beiden Inseln auf.  
Nublar und Sorna.   
Wu fuhr eine weitere Kurve die so abrupt kam, dass Owen Mühe hatte sich aufrecht zu halten.  
Rasch lag Nublar in ihrem Rücken und das schnelle Boot schob sich auf Isla Sorna zu.  
Owens Blick ruhte eine Weile auf der Wasseroberfläche, die Gedanken an das geheftet, was sich darunter verbarg: Der Körper war glatt und stark gewesen, sickerte es in seine Erinnerung und das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen, kämpfte sich erneut bis in seine Lungen herauf.  
Er schluckte, um diesen hinterlistigen Eindruck abzumildern, den sein Körper ihm vorgaukelte und es half ein wenig.  
Als müsse er dem Ganzen noch ein wenig mehr Ausdruck verleihen, tat er einen tiefen Atemzug und die salzige Luft legte sich diesmal wie Balsam auf seine ausgetrocknete Kehle.  
Er hatte nicht viel von dem Geschöpf gesehen.   
Es war alles verschwommen in einem Strudel aus Luftblasen, Schreien und dem Willen am Leben zu bleiben.  
Wu fuhr wieder einen Haken, was Owen diesmal so unvermittelt traf, dass er von einer Sitzseite zur anderen geschleudert wurde.  
Was zum Teufel macht der da?  
Owen rappelte sich auf und hielt sich diesmal an der Reling fest.   
Er beobachtete Wu genau, der seinen Blick angestrengt auf das Wasser richtete und schließlich ging Owen ein Licht auf.  
Wu - war auf der Flucht!  
Er nahm diesen Zick - Zack - Kurs nicht unbewusst, sondern er wich aus!   
Henry Wu fuhr diese hakenartige Fluchtroute, um einem Wesen zu entkommen, dass ihnen vielleicht bereits auf den Fersen war.  
Ein weiteres Mal überlief Owen diese ungute Gänsehaut , und wenn es tatsächlich möglich gewesen wäre, so rutschte ihm das Herz nun noch ein Stückchen tiefer in die Tasche seiner ausgewaschenen Jeans als vorhin.  
“Haben sie sich das bei den Kaninchen abgeguckt?” fragte er dann schließlich und in diesem Moment war er froh, dass Sorna noch ein Stück näher rückte.   
Auch wenn es dort nicht minder gefährlich sein würde.   
Es war wenigstens ein Terrain, das ihm bekannt war.  
“Es ist von Vorteil, wenn man kennt wovor man davon läuft… oder… fährt...” bestätigte Wu und nahm an Fahrt weg, als das Wasser seichter zu werden begann.  
Owen ließ ein spöttisches Lachen hören.  
“Tzhe, wem sagen sie das?” nuschelte er.  
“Der Kronosaurus, ist zwar nicht so behäbig wie der Mosasaurus doch er benötigt allein schon aufgrund seiner Größe einen breiteren Wendekreis, auch wenn er schneller ist , ist es wirklich ein Vorteil so richtig klein und noch flinker zu sein. Außerdem möchte ich ihm ungern die Gelegenheit geben, seinen Schöpfer zu verspeisen.”   
Jetzt grinste er vergnügt und griff wieder nach der Derringer.  
Er steuerte das Gefährt nun einhändig auf den bereits halb auseinanderfallenden Steg, des Lieferdocs von Sorna zu und brachte es dann schließlich zum Stehen.  
Ein weiterer freudloser Lacher entwich Owens Kehle und diesmal klang es eher nach Verzweiflung als nach Spott, dann sagte er: “Dass die anderen Kreaturen hier, ihren ….” er machte eine Kunstpause und fuhr dann ironisch klingend fort: “ SCHÖPFER, auch lecker finden können ist ihnen schon bewusst? Ja?”  
“Ich setze da ganz auf ihr Know How. Wir haben sie schließlich nicht all die Jahre ausgebildet, als das JETZT nicht ausgerechnet in dieser Lage von Nutzen sein könnte.” gab er missbilligend zur Antwort.  
Seine dünne Hand schob sich in Owens Rücken und drückte ihn von Bord.  
Als ihre Füße die Planken des Stegs berührten, blieb dieser jedoch ruckartig stehen, so dass Wu sich unangenehm die Hand zusammenstauchte,als die fließende Fortbewegung so unerwartet stoppte.  
In diesem Augenblick, wurde Henry mehr als bewusst, dass er tatsächlich wenig Chancen haben würde, falls sich dieses große und deutlich schwerere Paket von Mensch versuchen würde, ihm körperlich entgegenzusetzen.  
“Mich AUSGEBILDET?!” echote Owen und drehte sich jetzt zu ihm um, “... sind sie noch zu retten?! Was soll denn das hier werden?!” fauchte er dann und er kam ziemlich nahe an den Rand seiner Verfassung, die ihm davon zu gleiten drohte, “Reden sie jetzt Mann!”  
“Ich würde ihnen raten sich zu mäßigen, sie kennen schließlich die Gegebenheiten hier! Und was es bedeuten kann, wenn man sich nicht in der Gewalt hat. Das muss ich ihnen ja wohl nicht erklären!”  
“Ich weiß ja nicht was sie hier mit mir wollen, aber mein sogenanntes Know How wird ihnen kaum etwas bringen. Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass die Raptoren nach so langer Zeit…” Owen brach seinen Satz ab als Wu gebieterisch seine Hand hob und flüsterte: “ Sie sind mir ein bisschen zu arglos, mein Lieber Grady! Natürlich glaube ich das nicht. Sie sollen sich doch bloß etwas…”  
“Klappe!” fauchte jetzt Owen dazwischen und zog den verdatterten Wissenschaftler urplötzlich vom Steg hinunter in das unwegsam wuchernde Farn, dass daneben aus dem Sand gewachsen war.  
Vorsichtig schob er Wu unter den Steg, dort wo sich das brackige Wasser gesammelt hatte, und kleine Seepocken die im Wasser liegenden Pfähle besiedelten.  
Er drängte Wu noch weiter unter die Planken und setzte einen Fuß nach dem anderen in die grünliche Brühe, die nach altem Fisch und Seetang müfflelte.  
Seine Turnschuhe saugten sich augenblicklich mit Wasser voll.  
Ebenso der Saum seiner Hose und je weiter er den Wissenschaftler in die schützende Dunkelheit unter den Steg drängte, umso tiefer versank sein Körper in dem sumpfartigen Gemisch aus Meeresüberresten und Sand.  
Es war dieser Ton, den er unter tausend Geräuschen auf der Erde zweifelsfrei immer wieder sofort erkennen würde und aus dem Dickhicht am Waldsaum kam:  
Das Schnorren eines bestimmten Raptors!


	52. Eingesperrt

“Irgendwann sollten wir uns wohl mal erklären...” murmelte Anamika, als sie Barry einen impulsiven Kuss aufdrückte.

Sie schob die Tür zum Hintereingang des großen, glänzenden Masrani Global Gebäudes auf und zog Barry an der Hand mit sich hinein.

“Wenn deine Mitarbeiter sehen, dass du vom Heights Lodge Guide her chauffiert wirst und mich vor der Tür weiterhin derart küsst, regelt sich das wohl bald von allein.” meinte er und leckte sich über die Lippen.

“Die sind mir im Grunde genommen egal… aber Owen und Claire nicht. Ich finde sie haben ein Recht darauf es zu wissen…”

“Jah… das sollten sie. Owen ist…” er hob die Hände in die Luft und ließ sie wieder sinken, “... er ist wie ein Bruder für mich, weißt du…?” dann trat er über die Schwelle des Fahrstuhls.

Anamika blieb kurz stehen, lächelte ihn an und fuhr ihm liebevoll mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

“Ja, das weiß ich.” dann küsste sie ihn erneut vorsichtig, “... ich bin dir dankbar, dass du trotzdem geschwiegen hast. Meine Position macht einfache Dinge manchmal echt kompliziert.”

Barry nickte nur und positionierte sich dann neben ihr in der Kabine des Fahrstuhls. Griff behutsam nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie kurz. Während sie beide die Anzeige anstarrten, die, die Stockwerke nach oben zählte.

“Ich hab dich nie gefragt, woher ihr euch eigentlich kennt?” nahm Anamika das Gespräch wieder auf, als der Fahrstuhl auf ihrem Stockwerk anhielt und die Türen sich öffneten.

Barry schien kurz zu überlegen, dann sagte er: “Ich kam im letzten High - School Jahr nach Minnesota und er hatte den einzig freien Platz im Chemieraum neben sich. Keiner wollte neben dem Schwarzen sitzen, der kaum Englisch sprach und er wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden...” gab er zu und lachte dann:”... hat sich als gute Partie erwiesen. Wenn man sich mit dem Troublemaker der Klasse anfreundet, weil es sonst niemand tun will.”

Anamika zuckte die Schultern und schlug den Weg zu ihrem Büro ein, “Hat er sich geprügelt? “ , fragte sie ein wenig ungläubig.

“Hin und wieder schon, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ…”, lachte Barry leise schnaufend, “...er saß eigentlich immer wegen irgendeiner Scheiße vor der Tür…”

“Ich geh davon aus, du hast ihm öfter Gesellschaft geleistet…”, lachte jetzt auch Anamika und fuhr ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten fort: “Neben indischen Millionärstöchtern war auch immer ein Platz frei. Mein Vater hat darauf bestanden, dass ich eine Regelschule besuche. Es war die Hölle!…”, meinte sie dann und öffnete die Tür auf der ihr Name stand.

“Ich will den einen Kaffee mit dir.. okay…?” fuhr sie anschlusslos fort und ging zum Fenster, blickte kurz hinaus, auf die Dächer der Gebäude unter ihnen und wendete sich dann zurück in den Raum “... ich finde es ist eine schöne Tradition, die wir uns da angeschafft haben. Den einen Bürokaffee… am Morgen. Bevor alle anderen da sind...”

Lächelnd beugte sie sich über den Kaffeeautomat an der Anrichte und schaltete ihn ein.

Barry beobachtete sie dabei.

Einfach nur zuzusehen wie sie etwas tat, trieb ihm ein breites Grinsen aufs Gesicht.

Ein leises Wimmern aus dem Konferenzraum unterbrach die morgendliche Ruhe, die sie Beide gleichermaßen aufschrecken ließ:

Es handelte sich eindeutig um das Weinen von Kindern.

Barry und Anamika tauschen verwundert, entsetzte Blicke.

Während die Kaffeemaschine nochmal verheißungsvoll röchelte, bevor sie verstummte und sich die Beiden zu der Tür wandten, hinter die sie eindeutig das Geräusch ein weiteres Mal vernahmen.

“Was zur Hölle…” murmelte Anamika und trat energisch auf die Tür zu die sie öffnete, um gleich darauf dort stehen zu bleiben, wie eine erstarrte Salzsäule.

Barry trat hinter sie und blickte neugierig über ihre schmale Schulter.

Auf einer ausgebreiteten Decke lagen, unverwechselbar Derek und Hedy auf dem grauen Teppichboden neben dem großen Konferenztisch.

“Was machen die Kinder hier?” rührte sich Anamika endlich fassungslos aus ihrer Starre, nachdem Barry schon zur Decke geeilt war, um sich zu den Kindern herunter zu beugen und Derek, der mehr weinte als seine Schwester, auf den Arm zu nehmen.

“Viel wichtiger ist die Frage: Was machen sie hier, OHNE ihre Eltern…?”, gab Barry besorgt zurück und erhob sich, um Anamika Derek in den Arm zu geben, damit der Hedy zu sich nehmen konnte.

Seine Freundin stand einen Augenblick unbeholfen dort, bis ihr in den Sinn kam den kleinen Kerl vorsichtig zu wiegen, damit er sich beruhigte.

Barry sah sie an und trotz der ernsten Situation, musste er kurz über ihre Unbeholfenheit lächeln.

“Er explodiert nicht… keine Sorge...” sagte er dann.

Anamika verzog das Gesicht.

“Wo sind Claire und Owen? Sie werden kaum die Beiden hier hergebracht haben, um sich dann vom Acker zu machen…”

“Nein…” raunzte Barry unheilvoll, “...es muss was passiert sein. Da stimmt etwas ganz und garnicht.”

Das Gefühl GEFANGEN zu sein, war auf eine sonderbare Weise vertraut und gleichzeitig, beängstigte Claire die Tatsache noch mehr, dass sie es erkannt hatte.

Ebenso stand die weitere Frage im Raum - WO - bin ich?

Es war ein verdammtes Kellerloch, und ihr Schädel pochte.

Sie hatte so fest an der Türklinke gerüttelt, dass sie hoffte, allein dadurch würde sich die Tür öffnen, weil sie in der Lage wäre, diese herauszureißen, doch das dumme Ding war unnachgiebig wie ein Stein.

Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück.

Der Morgen hatte so friedlich angefangen.

Sie wollte Owen noch ein wenig schlafen lassen - Er hatte es mehr als verdient, nach all dem was sich gestern ereignet hatte - und so hatte sie die Zwillinge aus ihrem Bettchen genommen, bevor diese ihn wecken konnten und beschlossen auf dem Markt von Bajamar für ein schönes Frühstück einzukaufen.

Doch statt den Weg dorthin zu nehmen, hatte sie sich in ihren Wagen gesetzt, um nach San José zu fahren…

...Warum Claire?

Was hast du da gewollt?

Denk nach!

… es wollte ihr partout nicht einfallen.

Claire kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen und vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Händen, als könnte sie die Erinnerung aus dem nutzlos schmerzenden Ding herauspressen.

DIE KINDER?!

Wo sind sie?

Du hast sie ins Auto gesetzt, den Wagen zusammengeklappt und in den in den Kofferraum gelegt...Wo wolltest du hin?!

WO SIND MEINE KINDER!?

Eine jähe Panik ließ sie wieder hochschnellen und sie sprang aus ihrer Kauerhaltung auf.

Was ihr Körper damit quittierte, dass sich der Kaffee, den sie heute morgen getrunken hatte, nach oben kämpfte.

Hilflos stützte sie sich an der Wand ab und übergab ihren Mageninhalt auf den kalten Fußboden.

“Hedy?.... Derek?” fragte sie zaghaft in den schummrigen Raum, während sie mit der Hand über ihren Mund wischte und bekam natürlich keine Antwort … was sie keineswegs überraschte - sie würde wissen, wenn sie anwesend wären.

Dafür wusste sie zu genau, dass sie es NICHT waren.

Der Raum war leer, bis auf einen schäbigen Stuhl, der von einem Sonnenstrahl der durch das Kellerfenster fiel, beschienen wurde.

“Owen?!” kam es über ihre Lippen, vorher schon wissend, dass diese Frage genauso ins Leere laufen würde, wie die vorherige.

Wo soll sich denn bitte hier dein Kantholz von Reptilien Dompteur verstecken!?

Claire!

Hier ist: NICHTS!

Außer DIR und einem schäbigen Scheiß - Gartenstuhl!

Der Augenblick, in dem ihr ihre Situation allzu klar wurde, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie heulen musste.

Die Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter, an ihrem Hals entlang und sammelten sich als Rinnsal in ihrer Kehlgrube.

Was ist mit ihnen geschehen?

Ist es tatsächlich so, dass man es spürt, wenn die Lieben vielleicht sogar - - - nicht mehr am Leben sind?

Ich spüre ---- NICHTS!

\- GOTT HÖR AUF! -

HÖR JETZT AUF VERDAMMT CLAIRE!!!! - Niemand ist tot!

Hilf mir lieber: Wie sind wir hierher gekommen?!

“Mach dich mal EINMAL nur nützlich!!!!”

Brüllte sie die innere Clarie an und sank dann auf den Boden zurück, weit genug weg von der Stelle, an der sie sich übergeben hatte.

“Ich bin nach San Josè gefahren…

Ich bin nach San Josè gefahren…

Ich bin nach San Josè gefahren…

Ich bin nach San Josè gefahren…”murmelte sie und kramte in den hintersten Fugen ihres Gedächtnisses nach...

“... der Zettel...” stoppte sie ihr Mantra und in diesem Augenblick erinnerte sie sich an das weiße Stück Papier, dass Carlos ihr über seinen Tresen gereicht hatte, als sie mit dem Kinderwagen an ihm vorbeifahren wollte.

“Nachricht für sie Sra. Dearing! Es ist wichtig.” hatte er genuschelt und war dann nach hinten gegangen.

“Wer hat das abgegeben?” hatte sie ein bisschen verdutzt gefragt, doch Carlos hatte etwas auf spanisch geantwortet,dass sie nicht verstand.

Unglaublicherweise erinnerte sie sich gerade jetzt an das Detail, dass sie sich in dem Moment geärgert hatte, dass Owen diese Sprache um so vieles leichter fiel als ihr.

Dabei hatte sie doch eigentlich viel öfter hier mit den Menschen zu tun als er.

Als sie in ihrem Erinnerungskino den Zettel auseinander faltete, verschwamm alles vor ihrem geistigen Auge wieder, als wäre der Film plötzlich gerissen.

“Ich habe ihn in meine Handtasche gesteckt…” sprach sie hektisch weiter, um sich selbst bei Versand zu halten und der aufwallenden Panik nicht wieder das Feld zu überlassen.

Ihre Hände tasteten den Boden um sie herum ab, gleichzeitig durchsuchten ihre Augen die gesamte schummrige Umgebung.

Unglaublicherweise, lag ihre weiße, große Tasche neben der Tür, als hätte man sie sorgsam dort abgestellt.

Vielleicht hatte man sie selbst gleichsam mit dem Accessoire nur kurz hier auf irgendeine unerklärlich, perverse Art:

\--- ABGESTELLT ----

... wenn man ihr sogar die Handtasche zurückließ…

Aber WARUM?!

Es kam ihr nicht sehr klug vor, jemanden einzusperren und ihm die persönlichen Sachen dazulassen.

MEIN HANDY!!!!

Sie kroch über den Boden und wischte sich hastig mit der Hand die dummen Tränen weg, die einfach nicht aufhören wollten zu laufen, und durchwühlte die Tasche sobald ihre Hände sie erreichten.

“Handy….” murmelte sie, “ bloß um irgendein Geräusch zu machen, “ bittebittebitte... Handy!” flehte sie mit bebenden Lippen und tatsächlich erfassten ihre Fingerspitzen das glatte Stück Technik.

Das Glücksgefühl, dass sie in diesem Moment durchströmte, war so erleichternd, dass sich Verzweiflungstränen nun mit Freudentränen abwechselten, um gleich darauf wieder zu ersterben, als sie das Gerät ins Dämmerlicht hob.

Wer auch immer für das hier verantwortlich war, er war NICHT dumm, denn er hatte den Akku aus ihrem Smartphone entfernt.

“Verdammt!” fluchte sie und gleichzeitig, den Tag an dem sie sich zu einem Gerät mit auswechselbarem Akku hatte überreden lassen.

Doch ein anderes hätte sie wahrscheinlich NICHT in diesem Moment in ihrer Tasche gefunden.

Der Verantwortungsträger ihrer Lage war eindeutig gewissenhaft!

Mit zitternden Fingern förderte sie den Zettel zu Tage:

“Claire, komm bitte schnell ins Büro! Es ist dringend! Ana”

las sie die Zeilen, die ihr in Anamikas Handschrift entgegenleuchteten.

Sie fragte sich warum ihre Skepsis über eine handschriftliche Nachricht nicht größer gewesen war und sie tatsächlich dazu veranlasst hatte, sich ins Auto zu setzen, um zu ihr zu fahren, während sie sich erinnerte, dass sie gleichzeitig versucht hatte, sie telefonisch zu erreichen.

Doch nach den gestrigen Ereignissen, waren vielleicht derartige Kommunikationsmittel nötig.

”Was weiß ich… es kann ja nicht schaden wenn ich eben hinfahre - ich kann noch ein paar Unterlagen aus dem Büro mitnehmen - und von zu Hause arbeiten. Und Frühstück gibt es schließlich auch in San José. Kaufen wir dort ein, ihr Zwerge und schauen mal nach, was es denn so Dringendes gibt! So kann euer Daddy noch ein bisschen länger schlafen…”, hatte sie den Kindern zu gemurmelt und war losgefahren.

“Ich hasse mich JETZT für mein eigene Naivität! Ich weiß das!”, sagte sie düster zur inneren Claire, die schon Luft geholt hatte, um eine niederschmetternde Bemerkung fallen zu lassen.

Stattdessen zog sie sich daraufhin zurück und verblasste wie die Erinnerung, an das was sie hierher gebracht hatte.

Denn sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran entsinnen.

Alles in ihrem Gedächtnis waren Bruchstücke, wie die einer zerschmetterten Vase, die in Scherben auf dem Fußboden lag.

...Das Aussteigen aus dem Fahrstuhl in ihrem Stockwerk und wie schwierig es gewesen war, den Kinderwagen hinaus zu bugsieren...

...ihre Frage an der Information nach Anamika, die die Dame verneint hatte und dass sie trotzdem hinauf gefahren war, um sich selbst zu überzeugen.

Ihre Hand auf dem Türgriff zu ihrem eigenen Büro....

… Auf jeder Scherbe eine Erinnerung, wie eine Filmsequenz.

Danach:

Leere

Schwärze

Tiefe!

Dunkelheit!

Als wäre in ihrem Kopf ein schwarzes Loch, das unaufhörlich auch die anderen Bruchstücke hinein saugte, damit sie vergaß was sich ereignet hatte.

Damit sich ihre Erinnerungen von selbst ausradierten.

Sie kramte weiter in ihrer Handtasche, um etwas zu finden, mit dem sie sich helfen könnte: Irgendetwas um die Tür vielleicht zu öffnen vielleicht?

Doch ihr wurde bewusst, wie viel unnötigen Kram sie eigentlich mit sich herumschleppte, als sie den Inhalt entleerte.

Owens kleines Notizbuch fiel klatschend auf ihre Füße, die in den Riemchensandalen.

sie langsam kalt wurden.

Einige der hineingesteckten Fotos fielen heraus.

Claire nahm es an sich, um sie wieder hinein zu schieben und dieses kleine Geheimnis, dass sie mit sich herum schleppte, seit sie es entdeckt hatte, wieder zu verstecken.

Bisher hatte sie nie die Gelegenheit gefunden, es ihm zurückzugeben, oder ihm überhaupt zu gestehen, dass sie es an sich genommen hatte.

Damals im Schuppen von Amber.

Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er es überhaupt vermisste.

Doch für sie war es eine Art Kleinod, dass sie mit sich herumtrug um immer mal wieder einen Blick hinein zu werfen - vielleicht um sich zu vergewissern - dass ALLES echt war!

Es hatte sehr geholfen, in den Nächten ohne ihn, daran zu denken, dass es ihn irgendwo da draußen gab und sie sich bald wiedersahen.

Und auch das er eine VERGANGENHEIT vor ihr hatte - es machte ihn umso greifbarer für sie - gerade dann, wenn er nicht bei ihr sein konnte - selbst wenn es Fotos waren, auf denen er mit Katherine abgelichtet war.

Inzwischen hatte sie es sogar mit ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft gefüllt.

Denn ein Polaroid von ihnen mit den Zwillingen im Krankenhaus ruhte ebenfalls zwischen den Seiten.

Die Hebamme hatte es an dem Abend ihrer Geburt gemacht und ihr freudestrahlend übergeben.

Claire schob das letzte Foto zurück, nicht ohne vorher noch einmal die Fotografie im Lichtstrahl, der ihr Gefängnis beleuchtete, zu betrachten.

Er grinste ihr lässig mit Barry, auf dem Steg in der Bucht von Isla Nublar, entgegen.

Sie trugen beide nur Surfershorts, hatten protzige Zigarren in den Fingern und ein Bier das sie lachend in die Kamera hielten.

Sie hatte das Bild so oft angesehen und sich immer wieder gefragt, wie lange es wohl her war, dass man es geknipst hatte.

Er trug die Short, die er zu ihrem ersten Date getragen hatte und sah eigentlich genauso aus, wie an dem Tag, als er ihr darin begegnet war.

Ihr wurde erneut übel und sie wandte den Blick nach oben, in der Hoffnung es würde ihr helfen, dass sie nicht weiter weinen musste, doch es war sinnlos.

Ohne hinzusehen, schob sie das Bild zwischen die Seiten und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die kalte Wand.

Ihr Schädel hämmerte im Rhythmus ihres Pulsschlags, den sie an der Schläfe spürte.

Meine Kinder!

Mir ist so unfassbar übel…

ich muss mich hinlegen…

ich bin müde...

“Owen…” murmelte sie leise mit tränenerstickter Stimme und hoffte die Erwähnung seines Namens in der Stille würde ihr helfen, nicht verrückt zu werden.

Sie rollte sich neben dem Büchlein auf dem Fußboden zusammen

Nur für einen Moment.. ich muss mich erstmal sammeln… Danach werde ich einen Weg hier heraus finden..


	53. Raptorseele

Der Eierdieb ist nicht allein zurückgekommen!

Das grau - blaue Raptor Weibchen hob die Nase in den Wind.

Die Anwesenheit der anderen Geschöpfe witterte sie, noch bevor diese überhaupt ahnen würden, welches Territorium sie betreten hatten!

Es war der Eierdieb - ohne Zweifel - !

Diese Unsicherheit gepaart mit dem äußerst merkwürdigen Geschmack von geifernder Neugier - eine Kombination, die sie abgespeichert hatte - wie so viele Andre und abrufbar bereitstanden, um die Kreaturen in ihrer Umgebung zuzuordnen.

Als Anführerin ihres winzigen Rudels war es ihr gelungen ihrer Bestimmung nachzugehen.

Es waren drei Eier im Nest, die den Fortbestand des Rudels sichern sollten - und der Eierdieb hatte sie ihnen einfach genommen.

Sie hatte mit der Schwester tagelang den Wald nach ihm und dem Gelege abgesucht.

Gehofft, sie wiederzufinden, obwohl es hoffnungslos war - denn im Grunde genommen, hatte sie gespürt, dass er die Insel MIT ihnen Verlassen hatte.

Noch verwunderlicher war es, dass er wieder mit ihnen zurückkehrte.

Der sonderbare Geruch, der ihnen anhaftete, hatte sich in ihrem Kopf eingebrannt, wie eine Markierung.

Es war eine sonderbare Erinnerung an Kindheit und gleichzeitig verbunden mit unausweichlicher Gefahr - die sie schmecken konnte, ohne es wirklich zu wissen.

Flink war er und so rasch wie er die drei Eier zurück ins Nest gelegt hatte, war er auch erneut verschwunden.

Sie war viel zu beschäftigt gewesen sich zu vergewissern, dass ihnen nichts geschehen war.

Diesen fürchterlichen Geruch zu übertünchen, damit man sie nicht sofort wieder entdeckte, war die oberste Priorität !

Es war wichtiger als die WUT, die in ihr brodelte - !

Wenn er jetzt nicht allein war - dann würde er sie vielleicht für immer mitnehmen - er hatte sich Unterstützung geholt.

Wir müssen das Nest verteidigen Schwester.

Er darf niemals wieder auf die Lichtung gelangen!

Es war müßig mit ihr.

Einst hatte sie diese Verletzung davongetragen, als der andere Alpha Raptor noch bei ihnen gewesen war.

Er hatte sovieles einfacher gemacht - als es ihn noch gab - nicht von ihrer Art, dass wusste sie - und doch hatte sie ihm vertraut und es war gut gewesen.

Er hatte alles getan, dass es der Schwester gut ging, doch sie war langsam und bei der Jagd aus diesem Grunde oft erfolglos, wenn sie auf sich allein gestellt war.

Doch sie war JETZT Alpha - !

Die Verantwortung für das zukünftige Rudel lag nun bei ihr.

Er hatte sie hier zurückgelassen, um sich genau darum zu kümmern.

Ein neues Rudel -!

Die Erinnerung an ihn war blass, wie der Mond, wenn er am dunstigen Himmel zu sehen war - sie hatte lange um ihn getrauert - und trotzdem ihre Aufgabe erfüllt - !

[LElender Eierdieb!

Noch einmal entkommst du mir nicht!

...Sicherheit ist wichtiger als RACHE!

Dennoch brodelte sie in ihr und brach sich in einem drohenden Grollen bahn, dass ihrer Kehle entwich.

Die Schwester zog getadelt den Kopf ein und raste so schnell ihre verkrüppelten Gliedmaßen es zuließen, durch das Dickicht, dass vor der Lichtung endete.

Hin und wieder warf sie den Kopf zurück und rief ihren Warnlaut in den Wald - und Alpha antwortete ihr.

Sicherheit!

Das Gelege schützen!

Aufpassen!

Du wagst es zurückzukommen!

Eierdieb!

Ich rieche deine elend stinkende Gestalt bis in den Wald!

Und wenn du dich noch soweit bei den Fischen versteckst!

Ich finde dich!!!

Sie lauschte wie sein erbärmliches Herz pochte, witterte ihn unter den fauligen Brettern des Stegs - sein Angstgeschmack erfüllte die Luft wie der suppige Nebel, der die Insel umgab!

Erbärmlich!

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Schnorren - !

Mit Zurückweisung und der unmissverständlichen Formel einer Warnung: Keinen weiteren Schritt in ihr Territorium zu wagen!

Er hat einen Killer dabei.

Der beißende Geruch von Schwefel bohrte sich direkt in den Geruchsnerv und mit ihm flammten Erinnerungen auf - die Bilder in ihren Kopf projizierten:

Feuer!

Schmerz!

Trauer!

Wut!

… die Verzweiflung allein gelassen zu sein - und die Stärke unter der sie daraus emporgestiegen war als Alphatier des Rudels.

Der Feigling kommt nicht allein!

Der kräftig, pumpende Rhythmus eines weiteren Kreislaufs, der neben dem Eierdieb unter dem Steg kauerte, machte sie stutzig und milderte ihre rasend aufkochende Wut.

Ein beruhigender, kraftvoller Herzschlag.

Angstlos!

Aber wachsam und bis zum zerreißen gespannt!

Fast wie ein

\- Raptor- !

… der GENAU wusste auf welchem Gebiet er sich befand!

Fremdes Land!

IHR Terrain !

Alphagebiet!

...und doch klang es wie die lang vermisste Melodie aus einem anderen Leben - etwas, das in ihrer Erinnerung GUT gewesen war und ZUHAUSE!

Eine Zeit in der sie einst einen Namen gehabt hatte - bei dem sie gerufen worden war.

Sie trat an den Rand des Waldsaums und mit kräftigen, weiten Sprüngen war sie beim verfallenen Steg und dem Gefährt, mit dem der Eierdieb gekommen war.

Sie wusste genau, dass er sich unter den modrigen Brettern versteckte.

Doch sollte er ruhig glauben, dass sein Versteck gut sei.

Würde sie ihn erst herauszerren, dann könnte er seinen eigenen Schrei noch hören, während sie ihm den erbärmlichen Kopf von seinem diebischen Hals trennte.

“Wir… wir sind hier NICHT sicher….”, es war das erste Mal, dass sie hörte, wie er sich einer Sprache bediente und auch diese rief, wie ein kurzes Blitzlicht, Erinnerung in ihrem Gedächtnis hervor!

Mischsprache!

ER hatte sie benutzt!

“Ich komme wieder zu dir mein Mädchen, aber du bist hier sicher! ...ich komme zurück, aber es wird eine Weile dauern”

“Wir sind hier nirgendwo sicher Wu!! Es ist Raptorgebiet!”

Die Stimme traf in ihrem Kopf unvermittelt eine Stelle, die einen sonderbaren Sehnsuchtsschmerz auslöste, wie sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

ALPHASCHMERZ!

Sie schüttelte das schuppige Haupt um sich zur Ordnung zu rufen.

Der Eierdieb kämpfte unfair!

Er hatte niemals eine Stimme gehabt.

Der beruhigende Herzschlag der zweiten Kreatur, die bei ihm war, legte sich wie Balsam auf ihre ihre zerfurchte Raptoreseele.

Er zeigte immer noch nicht den Hauch eines Geschmacks von Angst.

Aber auch keinen Respekt!

Den bringe ich dir BEI!!!! zischte sie, sprang mit einem schwungvollen Satz ans Ende der Bretter und hieb mit einem kräftigen Klauenschlag eine Bohle heraus.

Als der Eierdieb sie erblickte schrie er.

Der Zweite blickte in ihre Bernsteinaugen, als suchten sie nach Heimat.

Graugrün wie der Dschungel und vertraut wie die eines Bruders.

“Blue!” Diese Stimme!

Blue hatte man sie einst genannt!

Die Erinnerung kam zurück!

Sie trug einen Namen : BLUE!

“...Mädchen…” RAPTOR WORTE - die sie sie schon fast vergessen hatte!

Verfluchter Eierdieb!

Was machst du mit mir!?

Wütend zischend packte sie ihn am Kragen seiner Hüllen und zerrte ihn aus seinem erbarmungswürdigen Versteck.

Oh wie er zitterte!

Die Angst in seinen Adern floss wie ein Strom aus tausend Blitzen.

Gemischt mit dem Geruch von Urin, der seine sonderbare Hülle durchtränkte, als sie ihn nach oben zog.

Er hatte vor Angst tatsächlich die Blase entleert.

“Es wäre jetzt wirklich Zeit für einen ihrer Tricks!!” kam es bebend über seine dünnen Lippen. Auch wenn es kaum wahrnehmbare Töne waren die er von sich gab!

“Sie haben echt den Verstand verloren!!” zischte der Vertraute, scharf und trotzdem ruhig. Für einen Augenblick war sie so verwirrt von diesem Zustand, dass sie es tatsächlich zuließ, dass er den Eierdieb zwischen ihren Krallen heraus zerrte und mit ihm wieder unter dem Steg verschwand um ihn weit nach vorn ins brennende Wasser zu bringen.

Bevor erneut Wut in ihr aufwallen konnte vernahm sie den Ruf der Schwester aus dem Wald.

Sie warf den Kopf zurück, als sie ihr lauschte:

“Komm zurück! Es ist soweit!”


	54. Nachwuchs

Es fühlte sich an, als würde seine heftigen Atemzüge jedes mal wenn sie seine Kehle verließen, eine brennende Spur hinterlassen, als Owen Wu fest mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gepresst zum hintersten Winkel des Anlegers gezerrt hatte.

Äußerlich war ihm kaum etwas anzumerken. Lediglich ein leises Keuchen verriet, wie sehr sein Körper in Aufruhr war.

Nur sehr langsam löste sich sein Griff ein wenig, bis er schließlich seinen Arm sinken ließ.

Wu zitterte wie das sprichwörtliche Espenlaub. Es schüttelte ihn regelrecht am ganzen Körper und er wusste nicht was ihm mehr Sorgen bereitete: Der Schraubstockgriff, der ihn umklammert hatte , oder die Tatsache, dass sein Blutzucker durch den Schock zu sinken drohte.

Verfluchter Kryptonit! Diabetes! - Es kann doch nicht sein, dass es mich jedes Mal fast den Kopf kostet, wenn ich mit diesem Raptortrainer auf dem verwünschten Eiland bin.

Außerdem war er froh, dass sein anderes vor Angst hervorgerufenes Missgeschick vom Wasser vertuscht wurde, das sie sowieso bis zum Bauch durchnässte.

Er war Wissenschaftler - doch diese Reaktion des eigenen Körpers auf tiefe Angst, war ihm äußerst unangenehm.

Mit einem erneuten plötzlichen Ruck, zerrte ihn die starke Hand des Raptortrainers zu sich, so dass er gezwungen war ihn anzusehen.

In seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein Repertoire wieder, dass er bisher noch nie gesehen hatte:

Wut

Trauer

Begeisterung

Entsetzen... so viele Emotionen auf einmal in einem einzigen Blick vereint, faszinierte den Wissenschaftler in ihm erneut, und fast ließ es Wu die bangen Minuten zuvor vergessen.

Ich habe doch den Richtigen hierher gewählt.

"WAS! Geht hier vor sich?" kam es nun bedrohlich leise aus dessen Mund und Wu wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass der Kerl tatsächlich VERSTANDEN hatte, dass die Viecher einander etwas mitgeteilt hatten.

Was ihn vielmehr ärgerte, war dass seine Stimme überhaupt nicht zu dem passte, was sich in seinem Kopf zusammenbraute.

Sie klang kieksig und so voller Angst, dass es kein Wunder war, dass er sich bepisst hatte:

"Versuch..." stolperte es über seine Lippen, "... sie wissen...doch, ich.. ich..."

Verdammt nochmal all das was hinter seiner Stirn sinn machte kam in völligem Unfug heraus!

"WAS FÜR EIN VERSUCH?!" seine Lippen bebten und, dass Grady ihn zuvor noch gerettet hatte, machte für Wu in diesem Moment bloß insofern Sinn, dass dieser ihn sich selbst hatte aufsparen wollen, um ihn zumindest zu vermöbeln.

Unwillkürlich zog er den Kopf ein und schluckte.

"Haben sie... haben sie es verstanden...was sie gerufen.. ha...t?" wagte er es denn noch zu fragen, so als habe er einen Dolmetscher auf die Insel geschleppt, der ihm endlich die letzten Geheimnisse offenbaren würde.

Jetzt wechselte Owens wütender Gesichtsausdruck zu belustigt.

"Tzeh...", kam es spöttisch aus seinem Mund.

Er blickte kurz zu den Brettern, die sie über ihren Köpfen immernoch mit Brackwasser beträufelten sobald eine Welle herüber schwappte, als suche er dort nach einer Antwort: "Sie glauben das wirklich ... oder?" sagte er dann, "Wie Hoskins.... wie Dawson... wie all die anderen Idioten! Haben sie mich deswegen hier her geschleppt...weil sie denken ich setz mich mit ihnen ans Lagerfeuer und halte ein Schwätzchen über die alten Zeiten?" er schien nun regelrecht amüsiert und zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag kam sich Henry Wu unglaublich dumm vor.

"Ich habe etwas , dass sie unbedingt sehen müssen..." beharrte er nun erneut auf seinem Standpunkt, "doch dazu müssen wir weiter ins Innere der Insel gelangen und ich hoffte sie könnten mich mit ihren Fähigkeiten unterstützen. Sie können die Tiere lesen wie ein Buch, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr auf sie geprägt sein werden, wissen sie dennoch, wie man sich ihnen nähern kann, ohne in Gefahr zu geraten." erklärte er dann und war froh darüber, ein wenig an Ruhe zurück erlangt zu haben.

Sekundenlang lag Schweigen in der Luft, von dem Wu nicht sagen konnte, ob es etwas Gutes ober Schlechtes bedeutete.

Er fasste ihn wieder in Owens Blick und bevor seine Gedanken erneut das analysieren anfangen konnten, fand sich sein Gesicht über den Wasseroberfläche wieder, mit Gradys Klammergriff im Nacken.

Es war ihm völlig entgangen, wie er in diese Lage geraten war, bis er dessen Stimme über sich hörte:" Ich könnte wetten, ihnen ist es völlig schleierhaft, wie das passieren konnte..." meinte er leise spottend und er drückte Wus Kopf so nah an die Wasseroberfläche, dass seine Nasenspitze feucht wurde.

Sein eigener Atem schlug ihm von der glatten Fläche entgegen, während Grady weitersprach: "DAS wird passieren, wenn wir uns ihnen nähern..." genauso blitzschnell wie er einen Kopf heruntergedrückt hatte, hatte er ihn wie eine Pappfigur wieder aufgerichtet.

"Sie werden keine Zeit haben darüber nachzudenken, wie sie NICHT in Gefahr geraten. Denn bevor sie soweit sind, hat der andere Raptor sie aufgeschlitzt!" erklärte er und unterstrich seine Worte mit einer Geste, indem er seinen Zeigefinger an der eigenen Kehle entlang fahren lies.

Wu zog tief Luft durch die Nase.

Jetzt wird es Zeit für mein letztes Ass im Ärmel.

"Okay, ich weiß was sie meinen und natürlich ist mir das genetische Verhalten der Tiere völlig bewusst. Sie haben Recht. Ihr ehemaliges Beta Weibchen ist der Rudelführer, ein Alpha Tier..."

"Es freut mich, dass ihr Hirn offenbar endlich wieder mit Sauerstoff versorgt wird..."

"Doch sie hat eine weitere Bestimmung..."

Grady runzelte die Stirn und über seiner linken Braue grub sich eine tiefe Falte ein, als Wu langsam weitersprach: ".. sie brüten..."

"Und?" meinte Grady unbeeindruckt.

Natürlich brüteten sie, dass war schließlich nicht neu. Zu einer bestimmten Zeit im Jahr, war es sogar völlig natürlich.

Im Park blieben die unbefruchteten Eier für eine Weile im Nest, um den Tieren ihren Instinkt zu gönnen, doch manchmal hatte Owen das Gefühl gehabt, Blue wusste zu gut, was man ihr etwas vorgaukelte.

Dann hatte sie ihm leid getan, wenn sie ihn durchdringend anblickte mit diesem WISSENDEN Blick.

Das ihre Bestimmung sie zwang etwas zu tun, von dem sie eigentlich GENAU wusste wie sinnlos es war.

"Das gehört schließlich zu ihrem Job..." meinte er unbeeindruckt.

"Sie verstehen nicht Owen... sie brüten AUS...!"

Er genoß seine kurze Überlegenheit, indem er in Gradys Gesicht die Reaktion darauf wirken ließ.

Doch dann verengten sich dessen Augen zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen und er zerrte ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes zu sich.

"WAS haben sie gemacht?" knirschte er leise zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor "... wenn sie ihr irgendein Leid angetan haben..." setzte er drohend fort und Wu konnte einen Lacher nicht unterdrücken.

Owen Gradys Zuneigung zu den Raubechsen war ungebrochen und es war ihm völlig schleierhaft, wie der Raptortrainer zu dem Rückschluss kommen konnte, man habe Blue einen Schaden zugefügt.

Doch sein Zorn war real.

"Wie könnte ich...Kommen sie mit, ich weiß einen Weg. Aber ich brauche - wie schon gesagt - ihre Fähigkeiten um ihn unbeschadet zu beschreiten. Denn ich bin mir nicht sicher WIE sicher er ist."

Das Nest lag beschienen von einem Sonnenstrahl da, als habe man ein Spotlight darauf gerichtet.

Ein surreales Szenario als Owen gemeinsam mit dem Wissenschaftler auf dem Bauch durch den Morast darauf zu robbte.

Es beruhigte ihn, als er sah, dass sich beide Raptoren dort befanden.

Denn auch wenn sie noch so umsichtig gewesen waren um hierher zu gelangen, so war es nach wie vor ein Risiko.

Er dachte an Claire und es war, als würde der Gedanke an sie ihn seinem Kopf brennen wie ein Inferno.

Wenn ich aus diesem Irren Bastard herausbekommen habe wo sie ist, werfe ich ihn persönlich von seinem Kahn und dann kann er mit seinem Kronosaurus um die Wette schwimmen!

In gebührender Entfernung hielt er an und bedeutete seinem Nebenmann das gleiche zu tun.

Er hatte ihm vorher eingeschärft keinen Laut von sich zu geben und Wu hielt sich daran. Owen bewegte sich vorsichtig ein weiteres Stück der Lichtung entgegen, die Tiere im Augen behaltend, vorsichtig ihre Reaktionen auslotend.

Er wusste, es würde nicht viel nutzen, falls die Raptoren sie entdeckten, trotzdem hoffte er, irgendeine Fügung würde ihm zur Hilfe kommen - falls der Fall eintreten würde...

Blue und Delta hatten ihre Echsenköpfe tief über das Nast gebeugt und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Owens Blick erfasste, worauf sie sich fokussierten.

Über den Rand des Nestes ragte ein winziger Kopf, um gleich darauf wieder zu verschwinden.

Blue machte ein schnaubendes Geräusch und dem folgte ein Schnorren.

Das kleine Geschöpf reckte sich ihr entgegen und antwortete mit einem leisen, fiependen Zwitschern.

Ein weiterer Minisaurierkopf erschien und drängte sich Blues Schnauze entgegen.

Vorsichtig schob Delta den Kopf herüber und schnupperte.

Blue ließ einen drohenden Laut aus ihrer Kehle rollen und Delta wich widerwillig zurück.

Das Protestgeräusch war eindeutig.

Ein sonderbares Gefühl ergriff von Owen Besitz, während er die Szenerie betrachtete.

Es war unfassbar mächtig und doch unbeschreibbar.

Einen Augenblick lang geprägt von Erinnerungen, an den Tag, als Blue selbst geschlüpft war und sich ihm entgegen gereckt hatte.

Er hatte sie hochgehoben und in einem vorbereiteten Terrarium abgesetzt.

Behutsam und vorsichtig war er dabei vorgegangen und sie hatte es ihm gedankt, in dem sie sich an seinem Zeigefinger mit den messerscharfen, spitzen Zähnen festbiss.

Der nächste Moment ließ ihm bewusst werden, was das was sein Blick erfasste, bedeutete: Die Raptoren entwickelten eine Population!

Solange sie auf der Insel blieben würde es sie lediglich weiterhin zur Sperrzone avancieren, doch was hatte Wu mit seinem aberwitzigen Gedanken, der hier gerade Klauen und Zähne bekam, überhaupt vor?

Blues unverwechselbar wütender Drohlaut, gefolgt von einer unmissverständlichen Geste wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder gänzlich dem zu, was sich im Nest ereignete.

Delta startete einen erneuten Versuch, näher an die beiden geschlüpfen Raptoren zu glangen, während das dritte Ei zu ruckeln begann.

Blue striff ihrer Schwester mit den vorderen Zähnen über die empfindliche Stelle an der Nase.

Delta quittierte es mit einem empörten Keckern und setzte zu einem Sprung an, indem sie sich mit den vorderen Krallen direkt um Blues Hals schlang und sie neben den Nest zu Boden rang.

Owen konnte hören, wie Wu lautstark nach Luft rang, als die ineinander verkeilten Raubsaurier gefährlich nahe zu ihrem Versteck im Unterholz rollten.

Genauso rasch entfernte sich jedoch das streitenden Bündel wieder und unter wildem Geheul verschwanden sie zankend im Wald und ließen ihr Nest zurück.

Einem Startschuss gleich schnellte Owen hoch und hastete halb stolpernd, halb robbend zur Brutstätte.

Ein Blick nur, ein einziger Blick... es ist nicht richtig und doch muss ich es sehen!

Er beugte sich über den aufgeworfenen Lehm, der zu einer ordentlichen Kuhle geformt worden war.

Angepasst an den geschmeidigen Körper eines Raubsaureiers.

Das Muster der Schuppen hatte sich an manchen Stellen so sorgfältig hineingedrückt, als habe man es dorthin gemalt.

Es war mit Reisig, Blättern und Moosen ausgepolstert und bot so einen gemütlichen Schutz für das was darin lag.

Er blickte auf die beiden Erstgeschlüpften die sich ihm fiepend neugierig entgegen reckten und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass es ihn zum Grinsen brachte.

"Du hast es geschafft Blue!" flüsterte er fast unhörbar, "du hast deinen Weg gefunden..." und streckte einen Finger aus, um einen der kleinen Köpfe zu berühren.

Glatt fühlten sich die winzigen Schuppen an und warm.

Es war ihm immer ein Rätsel, dass viele Menschen glaubten Saurierhaut fühle sich kalt und leblos an.

Er spürte unter seiner Fingerkuppe, die fast so breit war wie der kleine Schädel, den schnellen Pulsschlag des Tieres, während das Andere dem Geschehen neugierig entgegentapste.

Ihre Augen waren von sattem, dunkelroten Bernstein und blickten ihm wach entgegen.

Sie schienen riesig im Vergleich zum Rest des Kopfes.

Selbst Saurier haben ein Kindchenschema

Ein weiteres Lächeln striff sein Gesicht, als sich das andere Tier ebenfalls nach seinem Finger reckte.

Seine Haut war von dunklem Grün, während sein Geschwister eher ein ähnlich bläulich - graues Farbschema aufwies wie Blue.

Vorsichtig strich er mit dem Finger über den winzigen Schädel, was das Kleine mit einem Schnorren quittierte.

Es klang im Vergleich zu seinem Mini Körper unwirklich laut.

Ein Zischen aus dem Gebüsch riss Owen aus seiner Faszination:

"Kommen Sie zurück Grady! Das ist zu gefährlich!" kam es aus Wus Mund und er musste sein eigenes Entsetzen in Owens Gesicht erkannt haben, als dieser realisierte, was sich hinter dem Wissenschaftler aus dem Blattwerk hob:

Blue und Delta Seite an Seite vereint um ihre Familie vor den Eindringlingen zu schützen die Unerlaubterweise so weit in ihr Terrain vorgedrungen waren.


	55. We are Family

“Der Mann vom Reinigungsservice hat gesagt, er habe sie im Keller gefunden…” nuschelte es aus der gesichtslos tuschelnden Menschentraube, die sich um den Ambulanzwagen versammelte.

“Jemand hat gesagt, es ist die Rothaarige aus dem Managerbüro…”

“Sie ist bewusstlos…”

Die Fahrer des Rettungswagens verschafften sich ein wenig Platz, indem sie die Menschen rüde zurückwiesen.  
“... nein, nicht bewusstlos, da war nichts mehr zu machen, die ist tot… wer weiß wie lange die im Keller lag!” sagte ein Mann mit weißem Vollbart und Latzhose, auf dem der Name der Putzkolonne in großen Lettern zu lesen war: 

BRIAN'S Cleaning Service - We keep you clean! 

Was ein geistreicher Slogan!

Anamika drängelte sich durch die Leute, um zu sehen was vor sich ging.

“Die Dearing…” sagte eine Frau und diese zwei Worte ließ Anamika jetzt die Ellenbogen ausfahren und sich zu der Tür des Rettungswagens durchkämpfen.

“Woher wissen sie das?”, blaffte sie die Frau im blauen Business Kostüm an und schubste sie beiseite.

“Hey! Mal langsam..” fauchte sie zurück , offensichtlich wild entschlossen, ihren hart erkämpften Platz zurückzuerobern, dann blickte sie ihr ins Gesicht.

“Mrs. Masrani!”, rief sie entsetzt und man konnte hören, wie sie schluckte, dann wich sie ihr aus um ihr Platz zu machen.

Für den Moment war Anamika froh  darüber, dass sie manchmal - so wie heute - aus purer Provokation in die Klamottenkiste ihrer Mutter griff -   um sich einen traditionellen Sari anzuziehen.

Wenn man damit auch nicht schnell vorwärts kam, so war es auf jeden Fall auffällig genug, dass  man sie sofort erkannte.

“Was ist passiert?”, fragte sie ruhig.

Innerlich schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie den roten Haarschopf der Person erkannte, die auf der Krankenliege lag, die man in den Wagen schob.

Ein Sanitäter, der sie gehört hatte kam zu ihr.

“Sind sie jemand Verantwortliches?” 

“Ich bin, die… die Firmeninhaberin…” murmelte sie und die eigenen Worte kamen ihr unwirklich vor.

Mit einem weiteren Stoß verschaffte sich der kräftige Mann mehr Platz und zog Anamika weg von den Menschen zur Vorderseite des Fahrzeugs.

“Gut, die Polizei wird gleich hier sein, sie werden sich wohl verantworten müssen…”

Anamikas Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und der durchdringende, stahlblaue Blick ihres Gegenübers wurde weich,” also, ich meine… die werden wohl einige Fragen an sie haben. Immerhin war sie in ihrem Keller eingesperrt, also im Keller ihres Unternehmens…”

“Ich verstehe nicht ganz….” Anamika hatte das Gefühl, der Schock würde ihr jeden Augenblick den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen.

“Das hier lag bei ihr…” fuhr er unbeirrt fort.

Er drückte ihr ein zerfleddertes Büchlein  in die Hand, aus dem einige ebenso zerfledderte Fotografien hervorlugten und eine große helle Beutelhandtasche.

Mit zitternden Fingern nahm Anamika das Buch entgegen und griff nach der Tasche.

Es war eindeutig die von Claire.

“Der Servicemann von der Reinigungsfirma hat sie bewusstlos im Keller gefunden. Die Türe war von außen verriegelt.Laut den Papieren, die sie bei sich hatte, heißt sie Claire J. Dearing uns blieb ja nichts anderes übrig als nachzusehen. Kennen sie sie?”

“Sie ist.. mein… Assistant Manager…” kam es stoisch von Anamika.

“Das ist doch schonmal etwas…” sagte er erleichtert, “ falls sie Angehörige hat, würde ich sie bitten diese zu verständigen. Wir fahren ins San Rafael…” die Erwähnung des Hospitals versetzte Anamika einen weiteren Stich.

“Wir müssen jetzt fahren Mrs…” sagte er dann vorsichtig und machte Anstalten wieder zu den inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so drängelnden Menschen zu gehen, da sich die Wagentür bereits schloss.

Das wütende Zwitschern weckte in Owen eine unterschätzte Sehnsucht, obwohl die Situation alles andere war, als erfüllt von nostalgischen Erinnerungen.

Sie bohrte sich vom Kopf direkt ins Herz und breitete sich dort aus, wie verschüttetes Wasser.

Das hier ist gefährlich Grady! Darum solltest du dich kümmern!

EINDRINGLING!  

ICH VERTEIDIGE WAS MEIN IST!

Die Raptorsprache war unmissverständlich, das würde Wu doch  auch so sehen müssen! 

Wie konnte er nur?

WU!

Er lag im Dreck zwischen den großen Klauenfüßen von Delta, die ihre “Beute” in Schach hielt, während sich Blue um den weiteren Störenfried kümmerte.

Mit einer gekonnten Rolle gelang es Owen auf die Füße zu gelangen, um sich vor den Sauriern aufzurichten. 

Mit beiden Füßen suchte er festen Halt und hob die Hand.

“Ich hätte nie gedacht so zu sterben…” hörte er Wu machtlos flüstern und es mißfiel Owen auf äußerst bittere Weise, dass er jetzt so erbärmlich aufgab.

Nicht jetzt! 

Ich muss wissen wo Claire ist!

Allerdings war es ihm unmöglich Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen, wie er da so im Morast lag  und wimmerte.

Owen war fest entschlossen die Verbindung zu Blue festigen, die er vorhin am Steg so kurz hatte aufflammen sehen. 

Zumindest so, dass es dafür reichen würde um hier herauszukommen!

Er würde den Idioten mitnehmen müssen, damit er ihm verriet wo er Claire hingebracht hatte und damit er ihm eine reinhauen konnte. 

Und wenn es nicht klappt, dann sterbe ich eben bei den Versuch!

“Hey Blue…”, benutze er vorsichtig Worte , mit denen er sie immer bedacht hatte,” ruhig, sanft und doch unmissverständlich. 

Nie würde diese Art der Kommunikation  aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwinden.

Blue fixierte Owens ausgestreckte Handfläche und folgte den Bewegungen, die er ausführte.

“Shh… das ist gut…” flüsterte er und seine Augen fanden sich, einem Spiegel gleich im sandfarbenen Bernstein wieder.

Sie neigte den Kopf. 

Wippend wie ein Raubvogel und jedesmal wenn sie einen Schritt tat, setzte Owen seinen Fuß auf die gleiche Weise auf den sumpfigen Waldboden.

Ein rollendes Schnorren entwich ihrer Kehle und der warme Atem aus ihren Nüstern traf seine Hand.

Eine Begrüßungszeremonie, die wirkte, wie eine sonderbare Art Tanz, und Owen ein Lächeln auf die Lippen spielte.

Etwas in Blues Augen hatte sich gebrochen und er hoffte, dass es die Spur einer Erinnerung war.

Sie würde ihren Platz nicht aufgeben - Niemals - und er würde ihn ihr auch nicht streitig machen - es war schließlich sein Ziel gewesen, dass  sie zurecht kam - doch dass sie sich erinnerte, war mehr als er jemals erhofft hatte.

“Gutes Mädchen...du weißt wer ich bin…”, murmelte er, “du weißt es…ich weiß, dass du es weißt...”

Abrupt warf sie den Kopf zurück und stieß einen  tiefen Ton aus, der von Delta beantwortet wurde, die nun  das zahnbewehrte Maul zu dem Mensch herunter senkte, der immernoch zu ihren Füßen kauerte und weiterhin leise wimmerte.

Blue trat noch näher an Owen heran und machte einen tiefen Atemzug.

“...erinnerst du dich…?” beschwörte er sie und seine Hand kam ihrer Schnauze bis auf wenige Zentimeter nah.

Er murmelte Worte, beschwörend leise, so wie sie immer nur für sie bestimmt waren. 

Eine leise, fast tonlose Kommunikation - die sie immer geführt hatten - geprägt von tiefem Respekt und Verständnis für den jeweils anderen.

“Oh Gott... sag ihr, dass sie aufhören soll….” flehte er dann schließlich und er wagte einen kurzen Blick zu Wu,  über dessen Kopf  der Geifer aus Deltas Maul auf ihn herab tropfte.

“Bitte….” formte er die Worte mehr als dass er sie aussprach, dann senkte  er in einer unterwürfigen Geste den Kopf und blickte auf seine Füße. 

Denn es folgte ein weiterer Laut aus Blues Kehle, von dem Owen die Bedeutung allzu gut kannte.

> Bende es! <

“Machen sie was….” hörte er Wu in einem unwirklichen Ton wimmern und Owen wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich seine letzten Worte sein würden.

“Blue...!”, wagte er einen vorsichtigen Versuch und hob erneut seinen Blick, doch ihm war klar, dass es seine Stellung in dem Gefüge, dass sich hier ereignete, überhaupt nicht zuließ, dass er ihr irgendeine Art Befehl erteilte.

Er bekam es zu spüren, als sie ihm mit den Zähnen resolut über den rechten Oberarm fuhr, sein Shirt zerschnitt und die obere Hautschicht aufriss. 

> Wie kannst du es wagen. 

Du bist hier! 

Doch du wirst MIR nicht sagen, WAS ich tun soll! 

ICH BIN ALPHA! 

Ich weiß wer du bist - und ich werde dich niemals vergessen!  

Doch wage es nicht mir meinen Platz streitig zu machen!<

Owen verstand jedes Detail ihres Austauschs, er verstand ihre Zurechtweisung, sie brannte auf seiner Haut. 

Es war eine kurze, schmerzhafte Erinnerung daran, was er vor fast zwei Jahren zurückgelassen hatte. 

Mit nadelspitzen Zähnen in die Haut gebrandmarkt,  tropfte Blut aus der leichten Wunde und gerann an der Oberfläche, um sie sogleich zu verschließen.

Blue war sich der Dosierung ihrer Kraft vollends bewusst.

Ein gröberer Hieb hätte ihn auf der Stelle getötet. Es war Absicht, dass sie nicht tiefer war, als ein erzieherischer Kratzer.

“Bluueeee…”, diesmal war es eine versuchte Bitte.

Ein kleines Zirpen vom Boden, aus dem Nest zerbrach den Bann des Augenblicks und das neugierige Graublaue hüpfte heran, um zu Delta zu gelangen und Owen lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter, als ihm bewusst wurde,  von was er sogleich Zeuge werden würde:

Sie würden ihren Kindern das Töten beibringen!

“Graaaaady….!!!”kam es noch einmal von Wu und Owen drehte sich erst um, als er das Geräusch der Sichelkralle hörte, die sich durch dessen Rücken brach.

Eine Mischung zwischen dem Aufreißen eines Reißverschlusses und dem Platzen einer Fleischwurst. 

Übertönt von einem markerschütternden Schrei.

Schrill und hoch, an den Bäumen und deren Wipfeln widerhallend, so dass bunte Vögel erschrocken aus den Kronen flogen, dann urplötzlich verstummend, als Deltas Sichel ein weiteres Mal herabstieß und seine Kehle durchtrennte.

Blue sprang an seine Seite und es schien, als würde es ihr Freude bereiten, dass ihre Kleinen sich so zielstrebig an die Arbeit machten und mit einem leichten Schubs ihrer Schnauze, stieß sie Owen im vorbeigehen ins Kreuz und er landete durch die Wucht des Stoßes auf den Knien.

Es war Blues Art ihn aufzufordern an ihrem Familienfestmahl teilzunehmen.

Doch er starrte weiter auf den Boden, versuchte die Geräusche auszublenden und die längst verstummten, gellenden Schreie, die in seinem Kopf widerhallten zum Schweigen zu bringen; Und vor allem versuchte er sich NICHT von dem Gefühl übermannen zu lassen, dass seine Raptorenfamilie, die ihn als verlorenes Mitglied zumindest zu akzeptieren schienen, gerade seine Rückfahrkarte zu Clarie verspeisten.

Er ließ sich von seinen Knien herab auf den Hintern sinken und verharrte einen Augenblick in der Position. 

Gefangen vom eigenen Gedankenstrudel - nicht wirklich wissend welchen Schritt er als nächstes tun sollte.

Die Geräusche der fressenden Tiere hallten unnatürlich Laut in seinem Kopf wieder, was ihn schließlich zurück auf seine Füße zwang.

“Blue?...” rief er vorsichtig und erntete ein bösartiges, futterneidisches Knurren, ohne, dass man ihm einen Blick schenkte und es war der Moment, indem er beschloss sich erneut von ihr zu entfernen.

“Ich mache das nicht gern Señor Barry! Señorita Dearing wird es nicht gut finden, wenn wir unerlaubt in ihre Wohnung….” beteuerte Carlos, als er mit Anamika, Barry und den Zwillingen vor Claires Apartement stand.

“Es geht hier nicht um Einbruch, Carlos. Mrs.Dearing, also...Claire ist im Krankenhaus und nicht bei Bewusstsein, wir müssen wissen wo Owen ist, das habe ich ihnen doch schon am Telefon gesagt!”

Carlos steckte  den Schlüssel ins Türschloss.

“Señor Grady hat heute ganz früh das Haus verlassen. Er ist noch nicht zurück. Ich saß den ganzen Tag hier, das hätte ich mitbekommen! Nicht da Señor Barry!” beteuerte er.

“Zweifelsohne Carlos, und genau deswegen müssen wir dort hinein. Wir müssen herausfinden, was passiert ist.” meinte Anamika sanft.

“Sie würden nie die kleinen Niños allein lassen…” resümierte Carlos schließlich und schien sich so selbst die Notwendigkeit des Eindringens in  die fremde Wohnung bewusst  zu machen.

“Eben… ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie lagen in meinem Büro auf dem Fußboden…”

Während Carlos den Schlüssel herumdrehte, schüttelte er den Kopf und das dichte, krause, graue Haar wog mit, wie bei einer Pusteblume.

“Schreckliche...ganze schreckliche…” sein Akzent kam nun noch mehr zum Vorschein als er die Tür aufstieß, “... was hoffen sie zu finden? Señor Grady is nixe da!” fragte er, als sich Barry und Anamika an ihm vorbei schoben.

Jedenfalls nicht das!

“Ich weiß das! Gütiger Himmel!!”, gab Barry verzweifelt zurück. Er warf die Hände in die Luft und seufzte innerlich.

Das Apartment sah derart harmlos aus, dass er am liebsten wieder resigniert hinausgelaufen wäre.

Ein halb gedeckter Tisch, offensichtlich für ein Frühstück, war das einzige was sich ihnen offenbarte. 

Ansonsten war es eine normal bewohnte Wohnung von einer kleinen Familie.

Eine große Decke mit Spielzeug lag auf dem Fußboden vor dem großen Schiebefenster, von welchem aus, an auf den Balkon gelangte.

Schuhe an der Garderobe standen ordentlich in Reih und Glied und  eine halb geöffnete Schlafzimmertür gab den Blick auf ein nicht gemachtes Bett frei.

Mit wenigen Schritten ging Barry zu dem Raum. 

Während Anamika den Kinderwagen mit dem Zwillingen nachholte.

“Warum sie geben die kleine Niños in ihr Büro?” fragte Carlos wirr und warf zwinkernd einen Blick in den Wagen, wo ihn zwei zahnlose Münder anlächelten.

“Wie schon gesagt,  wir wissen, dass sowas den Beiden niemals einfallen würde. Der Kinderwagen stand eine Etage tiefer im Flur. Es ist mehr als sonderbar. Claire liegt ohne Bewusstsein im Krankenhaus und Owen  ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt ...es ist wohl kaum das Ergebnis eines verpatzten Familienausfluges.” erklärte Anamika und blickte Barry hinterher wie er durch die Schlafzimmertüre schritt.

Hilflos stand er vor dem zerwühlten Bett und nahm jeden Gegenstand im Raum in sein Visier, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas würde sich ihm schon offenbaren, wenn er sich nur detektivischer Verhalten würde.

“Komm schon Owen… was hast du gemacht? Warum bist du unauffindbar…? Es ist anders als sonst, wenn du nicht gefunden werden willst, dass WEIß ich!” murmelte er vor sich hin und Schritt zum Panoramafenster.

Zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag zückte er sein Handy um seinen Freund zu erreichen, wissend, dass es vermutlich, wie die vielen Male davor, ins Leere laufen würde. Sie hatten sooft versucht ihn telefonisch zu erreichen.

Bis ein leises Geräusch an sein Ohr drang :”Well, it's one for the money

Two for the show….Three to get ready….Now go, cat, go…But don't you

Step on my blue suede shoes....” tönte es und ein Vibrationsalarm rappelte Owens Smartphone über die Seekiste neben dessen Bett.

Einen kurzen Augenblick hielt Barry inne und starrte auf das Handy, bis ihm klar wurde, dass ER der Grund dafür war, dass es sich rührte und drückte seinen Anruf weg, was den Ton  am anderen Apparat ersterben ließ.

Barry griff danach und blickte auf das Display, dass ihn anzuschreien schien: “ Entgangener Anruf BARRY” so wie unzählige weitere stumm aufgelistete Anrufe davor.

Ein weiterer Handyton ertönte aus dem Wohnzimmer, diesmal Anamikas, die prompt abhob.

Barry konnte zunächst nicht verstehen, was sie sagte, doch ihren immer blasser werdenden Gesichtsausdruck nahm er über die Raumentfernung wahr.

Mit Owens Mobiltelefon kam er zu ihrem Trüppchen zurück.

“...was soll das denn heißen sie haben keine Ahnung? Meine Güte dann finden sie ihn!” fauchte sie ärgerlich und beendete das Gespräch.

“Was ist?”, fragte Barry besorgt und berührte behutsam ihren Arm.

“Henry ist abgehauen!”, meinte sie schnaubend, “...  er ist abgehauen, bevor ich mit ihm reden konnte. Doch nach allem was gestern passiert ist. Konnte ich ihn doch nicht einfach so gehen lassen.”

Barry ließ spöttisches Schnauben hören, “Wohl kaum..!”

“Die sollten doch bloß auf ihn aufpassen…” Anamika warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft.

Um irgendetwas zu tun, nahm Barry sie tröstend in den Arm und drückte ihr einen behutsamen Kuss auf das seidig schwarze Haar.

“Wir werden schon herausfinden, was sich hier abspielt…”murmelte er und versuchte damit  die eigene Sorge um seine Freunde in Schach zu halten.

“Wisse  jetzt Bescheid Señor Barry ?” wandte sich Carlos mit fragendem Blick an Barry und ließ den Schlüssel in der ausgebeulten Hosentasche seiner Stoffhose klimpern. Offensichtlich war ihm sehr daran gelegen, das Apartment nun wieder zu verlassen.

“Nein… nichts  wissen wir.. jedenfalls nicht mehr wie vorher. Owen ist verschwunden. Er hat sein Handy nicht mitgenommen und das ist mit Sicherheit genauso ein schlechtes Zeichen wie dass  was Claire passiert ist…” murmelte dieser zur Antwort.

“Wann haben sie die Beiden denn das letzte Mal gesehen?” fragte Anamika dann, in der Hoffnung, Carlos würde sich vielleicht an ein vergessenes Detail erinnern.

Er schien angestrengt  zu überlegen und sein Pusteblumenhaar wog dabei wieder vor und zurück.

“Señorita Dearing ging früh mit den  Kindern. Sie war ein bisse verstutzt, als ich ihr  die Nachricht gegebe habe, die heute morgen auf meiner Theke lag….”

Anamikas Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

“Warum sagen sie das erst jetzt?!” sie fasste den stämmigen, kleinen Spanier an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn wie einen Obstbaum, der seine überreifen Früchte nicht preisgeben wollte “... was für eine Nachricht, wer hat sie geschickt?”

“Ich bin ein guter Concierge . Isse Geheimnis. Nachricht von Bewohner. Lese ich NIE!” beteuerte er und schüttelte Anamika ab und legte seine dicke, beringte Hand stolz auf seinen Brustkorb und setzte ein ehrfürchtiges Gesicht auf.

Barry verdrehte die Augen.

“Als ob….”, schnaufte er, “ hören sie mal, es ist echt wichtig, dass sie uns das jetzt sagen Carlos-.--”

Doch Carlos zuckte die Schultern kniff die Lippen aufeinander, so dass sie noch schmaler wirkten und machte ein Geräusch das wie “Eh eh!” klang.

Anamika blies geräuschvoll Luft durch die Zähne:” Na schön! WER hat diese Nachricht denn abgegeben?”

Wieder zuckte Carlos die Schultern, öffnete jetzt allerdings wieder den Mund und sagte:” Ich war nur kurz… draußen.. sie wissen schon… ich musste… na ich… musste….” erklärte er umständlich, “... als ich wiederkam, lag sie auf dem Tresen. Ich  habe mit nixe bei gedachte, kommt öfter vor… dass Nachrichten liege hier..” er tippte auf einen unsichtbaren Tresen.

“Verdammte Scheiße, das führt doch zu nix…” fluchte Barry und sah sich noch einmal suchend um, in der Hoffnung, er würde vielleicht etwas finden, dass er übersehen hatte.

Aus dem Kinderwagen kam ein Protestlaut, wie auf Bestellung.

“Wir müssen den Kindern ein bisschen Ruhe gönnen…” stellte Anamika fest und wandte sich nun mit zuckersüßen Lächeln an Carlos: “... ich würde sie gerne in ihrem gewohnten Zuhause lassen. Ich bin sicher, dass ist auch im Sinne ihrer Eltern….”

“Was wolle Señorita damit sagen…” begann Carlos, obwohl sich Anamika sicher war, dass der Spanier damit nur Zeit schinden wollte.

“Wir werden hier bleiben...Carlos… und hoffen, dass  Mr. Grady vielleicht  hierher zurückkommt. Da ist es wohl besser, wenn seine Kinder hier sind.”

“Hier kann doch nicht jeder mit dem alten Carlos mache, was er wille…” empörte er sich, “erst lege hier Zettel  hin und denken ich sei Briefkaste oder sowas, dann diese Besuche wille überrasche Los Caballeros und jetzt… sitze die Nächste hier und wollen….”

“Überraschen?!” warf Barry ein, “ WER? “

Carlos war nun augenscheinlich in seinem echten eigenen Dilemma verstrickt.

“Ohhh… er hat gegebe vieles Colónes…. ich verdiene hier nicht gerade gut….” versucht er sich zu verteidigen.

“Das wird ja immer verrückter…” stöhnte Anamika und befreite nun Derek aus dem Kinderwagen um ihn tröstend auf den Arm zu nehmen, “Carlos… ich möchte das sie jetzt ALLES sagen was sie wissen…. und dann geben sie mir die Schlüssel. Wir werden mit den Kindern hier bleiben.” bestimmte sie dann resolut.

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu ohne, dass Anamika und Barry Weiteres herausgefunden hätten, nachdem Carlos sie zähneknirschend im Apartment zurückgelassen hatte.

Der Beschreibung nach, war es eindeutig Henry, der Owen besucht und mit ihm das Haus verlassen hatte. Doch auf diese höchst sonderbare Zusammenkunft konnte sich keiner von ihnen einen Reim machen.

Resigniert saßen Beide zum Nichtstun verdammt, auf der Couch in Claires Apartment und hofften darauf, dass Owen irgendwann von seinem fragwürdigen Trip mit Wu zurückkehren und endlich Licht ins Dunkel bringen würde.

Der kurze Besuch auf der Polizeiwache hatte ebensowenig zu Ergebnissen geführt. 

Denn WIE und WARUM Anamikas Assistant Mangager bewusstlos im Keller von InGEN aufgetaucht war, konnte sich Anamika ebensowenig erklären wie alles andere, von dem sie vorsichtshalber aber erst einmal nichts erwähnte, weshalb man sie schließlich heimgeschickt hatte.

HEIM war in diesem Zusammenhang ein wenig fragwürdig, dennoch fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment mehr Zuhause als in ihren eigenen vier Wänden, die so viel weniger mit Leben gefüllt waren als diese.

Auch wenn es eine fremde Wohnung war. 

Jede Ecke hier erzählte eine Geschichte.

Anamika sank an Barrys Schulter und er streckte den Arm aus, um sie an sich zu ziehen.

“Kinder schlafen ruhiger in einer gewohnten Umgebung…” meinte er,” ich bin froh, dass wir mit ihnen hier sein dürfen. Für die Beiden ist es in jedem Fall besser.” 

“Ich mag es hier zu sein.” gab Anamika zu,  und ihr Blick fiel auf das Sideboard auf dem eine Figur aus dem Merchandising des alten Parks stand. 

Ein brüllender T- Rex.

Barry lächelte und zog sie an sich, um gleich darauf wieder die Stirn  in sorgenvolle Falten zu legen.

“Mir gefällt das Ganze nicht…Was ist, wenn wir doch beim Navy Stützpunkt nachfragen…” schlug er nun zum gefühlt 100sten Mal vor, was Anamika vehement abgelehnt hatte.

“Bitte Barry, lass uns bis morgen warten. Gib Owen die Chance hierher zu kommen. Die Navy hat ihre eigenen Gesetzte und wenn die ALLES wissen, dann nimmt man mir jedes Recht aus der Hand, dass ich je an Nubar hatte. Die mischen sich schon genug ein. Wenn einer ihrer Soldaten hierin verwickelt ist erstrecht!” ihre Stimme klang schläfrig.

“Wenn er hier hierher kommen...KANN…” nuschelte Barry unheilvoll.

Anamikas Handy brach sich mit einem schrillen Ton in ihre Gedanken.

Als sie den Apparat in die Hand nahm, erkannte sie sofort die Nummer des Krankenhauses.

“Claire…”, hüpfte es freudig über ihre Lippen und sie drückte den “Annehmen” -  Knopf.

“Mrs. Masrani,” kam es im geschäftlichen Ton aus dem Hörer, als sie sich gemeldet hatte.

“Ja?”

“Mrs. Dearing ist bei Bewusstsein.” fuhr die Stimme ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung fort.

“Oh! Ich danke ihnen, dass ist eine gute Nachricht.” Leichtigkeit breitete sich schlagartig in Anamikas Brust aus.

Sie hatte lange auf den Arzt einreden müssen, bis er ihr versprach, sich bei der kleinsten Änderung bei ihr zu melden. 

Denn diese Informationen behielt man -  auch in Costa Rica - den nächsten Angehörigen vor.

Doch Anamika hätte nicht gewusst, wen sie hätte an ihrer Statt benennen sollen. 

Da die einzige Person vor Ort, die dafür in Frage kam, immer noch spurlos verschwunden war.

Also war ihre ganze Überzeugungskraft nötig gewesen, diesen Anruf zu erwirken.

“... ich bin froh, dass sie mich tatsächlich angerufen haben. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Wie geht es ihr, kann ich sie sprechen?”

“Es gibt da ein kleines Problem Mrs. Masrani.”

Für einen Augenblick verstummten die Geräusche aus dem Hörer und Anamika spürte wie ihr Herzschlag für einen Moment aussetzte.

“Sie hat keinen blassen Schimmer davon wer sie sind.”

Statt einer Antwort ließ Anamika ein Keuchen vernehmen und ihr Blick suchte den von Barry, die sie verständnislos anblickte.

“...sie wei..ß nicht.. wer ich bin...sie, sie…”

“Es wäre gut, wenn sie herkommen könnten, wir führen es auf die Folgen des Schädel Hirn Traumas zurück und hoffen der Knoten platzt, wenn sie ein bekanntes Gesicht sieht, denn leider weiß Mrs. Dearing auch selbst nicht WER sie ist.”


	56. Begegnungen

Begegnungen*

Retrograde Amnesie!  
Das Wort hallte in Claire Dearings leerem Kopf wider wie die Kopfschmerzen, die gegen ihre Schädeldecke hämmerten.  
Man habe sie gefunden...   
in einem Keller…  
mit verschlossener Tür  
...neben ihrer eigenen Kotze!  
Daran konnte sie sich überhaupt nicht erinnern.  
Man hatte ihr gesagt, wie sie hieß.   
Denn auch das war ein großer weißer Fleck in ihrem Kopf.  
Claire Jolene Dearing.   
Man hatte ihr ihren Personalausweis gezeigt, auf dem ein Bild war: Eine Person mit rotem leicht gelocktem Haar, die ihr nun aus dem Spiegel entgegenblicken sollte doch der sie kein bisschen ähnelte.   
Es fiel ihr schwer zu Stehen, doch sie hatte sich selbst ansehen müssen, um zu wissen ob sie es tatsächlich war.  
Ein Verband war wie eine hässliche Mütze um ihren Kopf gewickelt und es war schwer auszumachen, ob ihre Haare nun tatsächlich rot waren, ober vielleicht doch schwarz oder braun.

Mit zitternden Fingern knibbelte sie am Leukoplast, dass die Binden zusammenhielt und befreite ihren Kopf.  
Klebrig fielen einige Strähnen ihres roten Haares auf die Schultern und verdeckten die kleine Platzwunde über der Augenbraue.   
Die Frau im Spiegel starrte mit leeren, grünen Augen zurück in ihr Gesicht, dass sie vorsichtig betastete... es war EINE FREMDE  
“Mrs. Dearing…”, die Stimme einer Krankenschwester ertönte hinter ihr und als Claire sich zu ihr umwandte sah deren Gesicht ein wenig entsetzt aus, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie sich den Verband abgenommen hatte.  
“Sie können sich nicht einfach den Verband abmachen!”, ihre Stimme war sanft aber streng.  
“Sie sehen ja das es geht.” gab Claire schnippisch zurück, “der hilft mir auch nicht dabei mich zu erinnern.”  
Du kennst Jemanden, der genauso störrisch ist!   
Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf schien sich genau an Dinge zu erinnern, dennoch verriet sie ihr nichts.   
Am liebsten hätte sie sie angeschrien.   
Doch es würde sicherlich nicht helfen wieder in die Reihe zu kommen, wenn sie sich mit einer Stimme in ihrem Kopf unterhalten würde, die ihr Geheimnisse vorenthielt.  
“Aber es ist besser…” meinte die Schwester hilflos.  
“Besser wofür…?”  
“Sie haben eine Wunde am Hinterkopf, es ist besser wenn sie abgedeckt ist…sonst…”  
Sie imitierte mit ihren Finger eine Schere, so als würde es eine Drohung sein, wenn man ihr nun doch noch die Haare ganz abschnitt.  
Sie war darüber informiert worden, dass man sie dran gelassen hatte, bis auf ein paar Strähnen um ihre Platzwunde herum, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern - wenn sie in den Spiegel blickte.   
Doch was nützte das schon?   
Es waren nur Haare!  
Sie teilte trotzdem das dämliche Stück Glas an der Wand mit dem Gesicht einer Fremden.

Der Vorteil dessen, wenn man sein Erinnerungsvermögen eingebüßt hatte, war definitiv der, dass man nicht darüber nachdenken musste, wer sich um solche Sachen vielleicht scheren könnte - außer einem selbst!  
“Kommen sie…” die Krankenschwester geleitete Claire vorsichtig zurück zu ihrem Bett. und reichte ihr einen Handspiegel.  
“Schauen sie, so geht es auch.”  
Claire legte jedoch diesen Spiegel achtlos auf das Nachtschränkchen und wandte ihr Gesicht ab.  
Irgendetwas über ihren Zustand ließ sie weinen.  
Trotzig wischte sie die Tränen ab und blickte dann wieder in das mitleidige Gesicht der Krankenschwester.  
“Es ist sicherlich nur vorübergehend. Ihre Freundin ist auf dem Weg hierher. Vielleicht fällt es ihnen dann wieder ein.”, meinte sie fürsorglich und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.  
Sie tätschelte die Hand ihrer Patientin, dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen und sagte sanft, bevor sie die Türklinke drückte :“Wenn sie etwas brauchen melden sie sich…”  
“Können sie meine Schwester anrufen…” murmelte Claire und im gleichen Augenblick stand beiden Frauen die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
“Das ist gut Mrs. Drearing. Sie erinnern sich. Sie haben eine Schwester…”, freudestrahlend kam sie zum Bett zurück.  
“Wie heißt sie?”  
Auffordernd blickte sie in Claries Gesicht, dass plötzlich wieder den Ausdruck eines leeren Papiers annham und ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen.  
“Ich weiß nicht…” meinte sie dann und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten, bis die Schwester das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Als sie sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte griff sie nach ihrem Handy auf dem Nachtisch.   
Man hatte ihr berichtet, dass es ohne Akku bei ihr gefunden worden war und um ihr auf die Sprünge zu helfen, hatte ein findiger Pfleger einen besorgt in der Hoffnung, das Gerät würde Erinnerungen in ihr wachrufen.  
Das Bild auf dem Display zeigte die Frau aus dem Spiegel mit einem Mann in einer Schneelandschaft.   
Er hatte den Arm von hinten um ihren Schultergürtel gelegt und küsste ihre Wange. Ein unbeschwertes Lächeln zierte beide Gesichter, doch es war ein Fremder, genau wie die Frau auf dem Bild.   
Sie sahen glücklich aus und ausgelassen.   
Er war auf keinen Fall ein hässlicher Kerl, im Gegenteil. Sie fand ihn sogar ziemlich ansehnlich, ein bisschen kantig und unrasiert vielleicht - doch Claire fand , dass es auf eine Attraktive Art verwegen aussah.   
Doch wusste sie auf wen Mrs. Dearing überhaupt stand?   
War es tatsächlich jemand der ihr gefiel, oder war es purer Zufall, dass sie ihn für ansprechend hielt?  
Sie waren wohl ein Paar - aber waren sie tatsächlich so glücklich wie die auf dem Bild?   
Wo war er denn?   
Das er nicht hier an ihrem Bett saß, um zu bedauern, dass seine Lebensgefährtin sich nicht erinnerte wer er war, oder das es ihn überhaupt gab - ganz zu Schweigen von seinem Namen.  
Oder war es ein längst vergangenes Foto aus vergessenen Zeiten, an denen Claire Dearing sich immernoch festhielt, um sich selbst zu geißeln?  
Jedes Mal wenn sie das Handy öffente?  
Vorsichtig berührte sie ihre Wange,dort wo der Fremde auf dem Bild hingeküsst hatte, als könnte sie so etwas nachspüren.   
Doch in ihrem Kopf blieb es still.  
Das Handy zeigte über dem Bild die Aufforderung an, einen Pin Code einzugeben, mit dem es gesperrt war, der ihr genauso nicht einfallen wollte, wie der Rest der zu ihrem Leben gehörte.   
Es war als habe Claire Dearing den Pin Codes ihres Lebens einfach vergessen. 

 

Owen wusste nicht wie lange er am Waldrand gesessen und auf den Steg gestarrt hatte.  
Es war auf jeden Fall lang genug gewesen, um die Dämmerung hereinbrechen zu lassen, die es nun erstrecht unmöglich machte das Festland zu erreichen.   
Es war schon am Tage ohne Wus Plan schwierig, ohne genau zu wissen wie man die Route des Kronosaurus umging.  
Er würde unmöglich bei Nacht die See überqueren können und selbst wenn er früher aufgebrochen wäre, hätte ihn die Dunkelheit auf offener See erwischt.  
Beides keine guten Optionen.  
Er zog die Knie an, stützte seinen Kopf auf die darauf verschränkten Arme und starrte weiter den Kahn in Grund und Boden.   
Seine Gedanken bewegten sich im Kreis.  
Es war ein bisschen wie Schaukeln: Er war beschäftigt, doch weiter brachte es ihn nicht.  
Claire ---!  
Wo hatte Wu sie hingebracht?  
Er hatte es mit in sein blutiges Grab genommen und wenn sie jetzt Hilfe brauchen würde, wäre nicht einmal jemand da, der wusste wo sie sich befand.  
Hatte er die Kinder bei ihr gelassen?  
Würde seine gesamte Familie jetzt irgendwo in einem dreckigen Loch verrecken, bloß weil es ihm nicht gelungen war Blue davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr Schöpfer KEIN guter Appetithappen war?  
Mit der herannahenden Dämmerung wurden seine Gedanken immer schwärzer und die Tatenlosigkeit zu der er im Augenblick verdammt war, legte sich wie eine immer enger werdende Schlinge um seinen Hals und erschwerte ihm das Atmen.  
Das Wasser klatschte von einer Welle aufgeworfen an den Steg und rollte eine Schaumkrone auf den algenglitschigen Sand.  
Die Luft war gewohnt warm und schwül, doch der Wind der vom Wasser herüber wehte, zerrte als leichte, luftige Brise an seinen verschwitzten Haaren und legte sich angenehm kühl auf sein ebenso klebriges T-Shirt, auf dem der Riss von Blues Zähnen klaffte.  
Die verletzte Hautoberfläche darunter brannte ein wenig, als hätte er sich an dem besonders bösen Dorn einer Dschungelpflanze verletzt. Doch es waren jene Kratzer und Narben, die auf seinem Körper schon fast zur Dinosaurier Routine gehörten.   
Ein Kratzer mehr, oder weniger würde kaum ins Gewicht fallen.  
Sein Gedankenstrudel schob die vergangene Nacht vor sein geistiges Auge: Hedys Grinsen, dass Gesichtchen von kleinen, roten Haarkringeln umrahmt, als er sie gehalten hatte und Dereks friedlich schlafendes Gesicht im Bettchen daneben.  
Den Gedanken an Claires Duft, der zu ihm herüber geweht war, als er wieder zu ihr ins Bett kroch und die Erinnerung an die Weichheit und Wärme ihrer Haut unter seinen Fingern, als er sie mit sanftem Tasten in der Dunkelheit an sich gezogen hatte.   
Auch wenn Owen noch nie ein besonders religiöser Mensch gewesen war, so betete er tatsächlich gerade JETZT in seinen Gedanken dafür, dass es der Frau die er liebte und seinen Kindern gut gehen würde.

Ein totes Kaninchen schlitterte zwischen seine Füße und ein Schnorren aus dem Unterholz ließ ihn zusammenfahren.  
Er löste sich aus dem eigenen Klammergriff und tat einen tiefen Atemzug, der die imaginäre Schlinge um seinen Hals etwas lockerte.  
Blues Kopf hob sich von den Pflanzen ab, aus denen sie ihren drahtigen Körper lautlos hervor schob.  
Für einen sonderbaren Moment löste diese Tatsache nicht einmal die kleinste Anspannung in ihm aus.  
So klar sieht man wohl nur, wenn man sonst nichts mehr zu geben hat.   
Ob es Wu auch so gegangen ist?  
“Hey…” murmelte er, als würde er eine alte Freundin begrüßen und nickte ihr leicht mit dem Kopf entgegen.  
Natürlich, musste sie gespürt haben, welch unfassbaren Hunger er inzwischen hatte.Ganz zu Schweigen von dem Durst der sich auf einmal mit einem Schlag dazugesellte als habe er ihn bloß vergessen.  
Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als sei er auf die Größe einer Rosine zusammengeschrumpft und dennoch wollte ihm ein rohes Kaninchen nicht sonderlich schmackhaft erscheinen.  
Es wäre bestimmt köstlich, wenn man es über einem Feuer braten konnte.  
In gebührender Entfernung nahm Blue zwischen den Farnen auf ihren Hinterbeinen Platz. und blickte ihn an.  
Minutenlang schienen sie in eine stumme Kommunikation vertieft, ohne das ein Laut die Stille gebrochen hätte.  
Blue rollte einen beruhigenden Ton aus ihrer Kehle und Owen lachte bitter.  
“Kein rohes Kaninchen Blue… tut mir leid…”, murmelte er.   
Er blickte in ihre Augen und graugrün verlor sich in warmen Bernstein.  
Die hellen Sprenkel waren selbst in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, durch die schwache Reflexion des Mondlichts, dass sich in ihnen brach.  
Ein beklemmendes Gefühl kämpfte sich wie ein Stein in seinem Hals nach oben, je länger er sie ansah.   
Schönheit!  
Jagtkunst!  
Eine Art Verständnis, die aus ihrem Blick sprach und in Owen etwas löste - das er gerade in diesem Moment im Hier und Jetzt bereit war Preis zu geben:   
Er weinte.  
Die Tränen bahnte sich den Weg an der gerade Nase entlang und fielen als dicke Tropfen auf seine verdreckten Schuhe.  
Sie verschleierten seinen Blick und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er sich wieder im Griff hatte.  
“Scheiße Mann. Als wenn’s was nützen würde…”, meinte er und zog die Nase hoch, während er die folgenden Spuren seiner Verzweiflung unentwegt mit den schmutzigen Händen von seinem Gesicht zu löschen versuchte.  
Als wenn es nützen würde, hier zu sitzen und das eigene Elend zu beweinen!  
In einem finalen Seufzer kniff er die Augen zusammen, während er sich über die Nasenwurzel fuhr und schluckte weitere Tränen hinunter.

Blue hatte inzwischen die Schnauze auf den Boden gelegt und ein tiefer Atemzug ließ ihn spüren, wie entspannt sie war.   
Eine äußerst entgegenkommende Geste.   
Auch wenn Owen wusste, sie würde ihm keinesfalls mehr anbieten.  
Doch auch allein lassen würde sie ihn nicht.  
Also blieb er in gebührendem Abstand zu ihr auf dem Boden, rutschte rückwärts an eine der großen Plantaten, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete sie.


	57. Henrys Zeichen

“Als ich das letzte Mal dieses Krankenhaus betreten habe,  dachte ich schon, es gäbe keinen schlimmeren Besuch als diesen…”nuschelte Barry nachdenklich, als er mit Anamika in die laue Abendluft von Costa Rica trat, “...bis heute…” fügte er hinzu und legte den Arm um sie.

“Ich frage mich, ob wir die Kinder nicht trotzdem hätten mitnehmen sollen, vielleicht wäre dann ein Knoten geplatzt oder so…”

Sie hatten Hedy und Derek in der Obhut von Anamikas Hausdame gelassen, die nun in Claires Wohnung deren Schlaf  bewachte.

Anamika war niemand besseres eingefallen, der diese Aufgabe übernehmen könnte, doch nach dem Anruf des Arztes, der sie darum bat, für seine Patientin möglichst wenig Aufregung bereit zu halten, hatte Anamika es für besser befunden, die Zwillinge zu Hause zu lassen..

“Als ich Owen dort hab liegen sehen, mit mehr Kabeln verknüpft als jede Hi-Fi- Anlage und dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht das Letzte sein könnte, was ich von ihm sehe, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass mich Claires leeres Glotzen mehr schocken würde.”

Er hatte das Gefühl es ihr nochmal erklären zu müssen.

Claire und besonders Owen waren wie ein Teil seiner Familie. 

Er würde immer untrennbar mit ihnen verbunden sein. 

Die Gewissheit, dass Claire jedoch im Augenblick nicht einmal wusste, dass sie überhaupt eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit hatten, erfüllte ihn mit einer sonderbaren Art Schmerz, von dem er bisher nicht geahnt hatte, dass es ihn gab.

Sie hatten sich vorstellen müssen. Förmlich wie Fremde - und als Anamika Clarie erklärte wer sie waren, hatte diese vehement den Kopf geschüttelt und sie mit ausdruckslosen Augen angestarrt.

“Wenn Owen das erfährt, kannst du den gleich daneben einliefern. Wie soll ich ihm das denn erklären?! Es gibt ja nicht vieles, das den aus den Latschen haut, aber glaub mir Ana… DAS hier... wird es!” 

Barry gestikulierte verzweifelt mit den Händen in der Luft und ging zu ihrem geparkten Wagen.

“Viel wichtiger wäre es, herauszufinden WO der Kerl ist...vielleicht waren sie zusammen, als Claire das passiert ist und er ist noch irgendwo im Keller!” rief sie plötzlich aus, als habe sie den Geistesblitz des Tages gehabt,”los, wir fahren zu Masrani Inc.”

Auch wenn Barry sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie im Keller des Gebäudes nicht plötzlich auf Owen stoßen würden, als habe man ihn wie einen stehengelassenen Schirm einfach vergessen mitzunehmen, war er dennoch froh darüber etwas tun zu können.

Nicht zur Hilflosigkeit verdammt zu sein, fühlte sich gut an, und es verdrängte  die Erinnerungen, an Claires Reaktion als er seinen Namen erwähnt hatte:

“Wo ist Owen? Claire? War er bei dir…?”

Sie hatte gezögert und dann hatten sich ihre vollen Lippen gekräuselt und sie  hatte angefangen zu weinen, “ich  muss ihn kennen oder?!” hatte sie geschluchzt und Anamika hatte hörbar nach Luft geschnappt, “... aber… da ist… nichts!”

Ein zierlich - leises Zwitschern schob sich in sein Bewusstsein und verdrängte so den Schlaf, der wie Wasser aus seinem Körper zu gleiten schien.

Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und das Gefühl von Durst kam mit aller Macht zurück. 

Es war nicht unbedingt förderlich, dass unaufhörlich, nasse, spritzige Wellen an den Strand rollten und trotzdem  die Gewissheit verbreiteten untrinkbar zu sein.

Außerdem fühlte sich sein linker Arm nahezu taub an.

Er war nicht einmal in der Lage ihn anzuheben, sondern schien eher, wie festgetackert auf dem sandig - schlammigen Boden verankert, dessen Untergrund Owen auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte.

Ein kratzender Schmerz zog sich an seinem Bein hoch, ebenso das Gefühl so eines ähnlich kratzigen Druckes auf seiner linken Schulter, der ruckartig zur Rechten wechselte, als er vorsichtig die Beine bewegte.

Augenblicklich verlagerte sich das schmerzende Gefühl und Owen war sich sicher, dass es besser wäre JETZT die Augen zu öffnen.

Er war an den Baum gelehnt eingeschlafen - was ihm klar wurde,  als bei einem Blick nach oben die mächtige Baumkrone über ihm aufwuchs, feine Sonnenstrahlen durch das Blattwerk fielen und wie Fingerzeige den Boden berührten.

Okay.. irgendwie habe ich also die Nacht rumgekriegt, ohne dabei draufzugehen, das ist doch fürs Erste ein gutes Zeichen.

Er war überrascht über seine eigenen Gedanken, denn derart resignierende Züge, waren ihm eigentlich unbekannt.

Ein erneutes Zwitschern und Zirpen,  brachte seine Gedanken zurück  zum Wesentlichen.

Owen wandte den Kopf  und seine graugrünen Augen fanden ein weiteres Augenpaar, das ihn, in nur wenigen Zentimeter Entfernung, zu den Seinen anstarrte.

Orangerot und katzengleich, verengte sich die Pupille, als sich ihre Blicke fanden - und augenblicklich spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an wie ein Drahtseil.

Dennoch gelang es ihm, sich äußerlich völlig ruhig zu verhalten wie ein nie vergessener Automatismus. 

Doch er musste die Lippen zusammenpressen, um den reflexartigen Schreckenslaut, der in seiner Kehle steckte, herunterzuschlucken. 

Auf seiner Schulter, saß der kleine, dunkelgrüne Velociraptor aus dem Nest und wiegte den winzigen Kopf hin und her.

Seine Krallen gruben sich, auf der Suche nach Halt unangenehm in seine Schulter und als Owen klar wurde, dass dies der Verursacher  des sonderbaren Stechens war, wanderte sein nächster Blick zu seinem Bein. 

Er war nicht überraschascht dort das Geschwistertier zu finden, dass  mit einem Insekt spielte, das über sein Hosenbein kroch.

Um das ganze Ausmaß seiner Situation zu überblicken, wandte er nun den Kopf in die andere Richtung  und stellte fest, dass auch auf seinem Unterarm eines der Jungtiere hockte, und dem auf der Schulter thronenden Geschwister wütend zu zischte.

So muss sich Gulliver vorgekommen sein, als  er in Lilliput an den Strand gespült wurde

Offensichtlich war das letzte der Tiere auch zum Schlupf gekommen.

Vorsichtig bewegte Owen einen Finger, auf den sich das Kleine sogleich in Raptormanier stürzen wollte, doch in einer raschen Bewegung gelang es ihm, seinen Arm zu entwinden und so landete der kleine Raubsaurier unsanft auf dem Hinterteil.

Es sah  zugegebenermaßen niedlich aus und erinnerte ihn wiedermal an die Zeit, in der er seine vier Raptoren aufgezogen hatte.

Sein Körper entspannte sich langsam,  denn mit der Erinnerung gelangte ebenso auch das Wissen zurück, dass jetzt noch keine wirkliche Gefahr von den zukünftigen Killermaschinen ausging.

Schnell langte er mit der befreiten Hand nach oben und pflückte das überraschte Tier von seiner Schulter und setzte es zu seinem Geschwister in den schlammigen Sand.

“Ich bin kein Spielplatz…!” murmelte er mit kratziger Stimme und sah zu, wie das dritte Tierchen zu den anderen hüpfte und ihn nun drei Augenpaare fasziniert anschauten,als er sich  erhob.

Er hatte scheinbar Eindruck hinterlassen.

Eindruck schinden, bei gerade geschlüpften Raptoren, war  vergleichsweise leicht, zu dem Vorhaben, es über Jahre hinweg zu echten Ansehen auszuarbeiten -  und auch zu Halten.

Automatisch schaute er zu dem Platz, auf dem er gestern zuletzt Frieden auf irgendeine groteske Weise im  Blick von Blue gefunden hatte. 

Doch sie lag nicht mehr dort.

Gottseidank, im beisein eines Velociraptors einzupennen  macht man eigentlich nur wenn man Lebensmüde  - oder nicht mehr ganz dicht ist! 

“Wahrscheinlich bin ich von allem etwas…” nuschelte er und behielt dabei sorgfältig die Umgebung im Auge.

Wo die Kleinen waren, konnten die Eltern nicht weit sein und Owen wusste immer noch nicht, wie er mit einem weiteren Zusammentreffen der Raubsaurier umgehen sollte.

Eigentlich wollte er nur schnellstens von der Insel herunter und herausfinden wo Claire steckte, auch wenn er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie genau er es anstellen sollte,  möglichst sicher das Meer zu überqueren.

Allerdings brütete sein sturer Geist an der einzigen Methode, die er in solchen Situationen anzuwenden pflegte: Augen zu und durch!

Er würde dieses Boot startklar machen, einfach rüberfahren und hoffen, es würde gut gehen. 

Wäre es eine schlechte Methode, hätte sie nicht so oft funktioniert!

Er klopfte sich den Dreck von den Hosenbeinen wandte sich zum Trampelpfad, der zum Steg hinunter führte, als er den Blick in seinem Rücken spürte, der ihn im Visier hatte.

“Blue…” tröpfelte es behutsam über seine Lippen und wie eine Antwort zischte sie leise und kam um ihn herum, als wollte sie ihn näher betrachten.

Dann senkte sie den Blick. 

Blue strahlte  Ruhe aus, auf die gleiche Weise, wie sie es bereits gestern getan hatte.

Alphatier Pflichten, die Gruppe beruhigen…

Sie spürte, dass etwas auf ihm lastete - auch wenn sie nicht verstand - was ihn bewegte, so war sie in der Lage, all das komplexer zu erfassen, als es ein Mensch  je tun würde.

Die Erkenntnis darüber ließ Owen einmal mehr schmerzlich bewusst werden, dass ihm  genau diese Komponente in seinem Leben immer fehlen würde!

Die stumme Kommunikation und das tiefe Verständnis für, von und mit einer Kreatur, wie nur er sie verstand.

Owen hob kurz die Hand steckte sie langsam aus und Blues Atem blies warm gegen seine ausgestreckte Handfläche. 

Dann schloß er sie wieder, Blue trat einen Schritt zurück und  gab so den Pfad wieder frei.  Sie würde ihn gehen lassen.

Er kam der glasklaren Aufforderung nach, ohne zu zögern und setzte seinen Schritt fort.

Erst als er das dümpelnde Boot erreicht hatte, drehte er sich um und sah Blue gemeinsam mit Delta am Waldsaum stehen, zwischen ihren riesenhaften Füßen die drei Jungtiere.

Sie hob den Kopf und schickte einen unverwechselbaren Laut in die Luft - sie würde zurück in den Wald gehen.

Wenn es kein weiteres Schicksal geben würde, dass sie auf solch eine sonderbare Weise  erneut zusammen führte, so würde er sie jetzt zum letzten Mal so nah und so deutlich sehen  und er würde ihr Geheimnis schützen.

Als sie sich umwandten um von Farn und Blättern verschluckt zu werden, fuhr sich Owen mit der Handfläche über das Gesicht.

Ja verdammt! “Es tut  ECHT weh Grady! -  und jetzt kümmer dich um deine Angelegenheiten!

Er schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der ihm im Hals steckte und  zog die Nase hoch.

Ein tiefer Atemzug der feuchten Schwüle, ordnete seine Gedanken neu und beherzt tat er einen Schritt auf das schwankende Boot.

Inständig hoffte er, an Bord des kleinen Bootes wenigstens irgendwas zu finden, dass er trinken konnte, denn inzwischen hatte Owen das Gefühl, dass sein Mangel an Flüssigkeit ihm jeden weiteren, klaren Gedanken verwehrte.

“Irgendwo muss dieser verfluchte Bastard doch einen Vorrat oder soetwas haben! Man braucht doch  mal etwas zu trinken! Himmel nochmal!!!”

Fahrig rupfte er eine der  fest verankerten Sitzkisten auf und wurde tatsächlich fündig:

Unten auf dessen Grund rollte eine Wasserflasche unter dem Schwanken des Wasserfahrzeugs hin und her.

Bevor sie wieder wegrollen konnte,ergriff er sie, förderte sie ans Tageslicht, wo sie ihm sogleich durch  die schwitzigen Finger rutschte und rollend eine erneute Fahrt über den Schiffsboden begann.

“Verdammt!” fluchte er und beugte sich herunter, um die Verfolgung des kühlen Nass aufzunehmen und machte in einem Winkel, unter dem Steuerrad eine weitere Entdeckung:

Henry Wus Handy!

Es musste ihm wohl einfach aus der Tasche gefallen sein.

Owen griff mit der einen Hand nach der Flasche, die Andere schnappte das Mobiltelefon dann lehnte er sich mit seinen beiden Trophäen, auf dem Boden sitzend an die Außenwand des Bootes und genoss seinen kleinen Triumph.

Er schraubte  den Deckel ab, hob die Flasche an die Lippen und ermahnte sich selbst langsam zu trinken, was ihm tatsächlich schwer fiel, doch durch seine Navy Erfahrung wusste er, dass Gier in diesem Falle ein ganz schlechter Ratgeber war.

Also setzte er das Gefäß bereits nach wenigen Zügen wieder ab und  drehte den Deckel wieder zu.

Jetzt war er in der Lage er sich  seiner zweiten Errungenschaft zu zu wenden, während sein Körper das Gefühl der Flüssigkeit auskostete, die sich darin  auszubreiten schien, wie  in den Wurzeln einer vertrockneten Pflanze und seine Lebensgeister zurückrief.

Wu’s Telefon war - für einen Mann seines wissenschaftlichen Verstandes vergleichsweise unspektakulär.

Es gab nicht einmal einen Entsperr Code, der das Gerät vor neugierigen Fingern schützte.

Dein Glück Grady! 

Du bist schließlich kein High - Tech - Experte! 

Mit einem Solchen wäre dieses Ding in deiner Hand genauso nutzlos, wie dieses Boot es ohne Schlüssel ist...

Ein trockenes, verzweifeltes Lachen entfuhr seiner Kehle.

“Scheiße Wu, wahrscheinlich hat Blue deinen Schlüssel mit dir gefressen und ich müsste wohl in ihrer Scheiße danach suchen. Was für eine Ironie!” murmelte er  zu einem unsichtbaren Gegenüber und robbte ein Stück vor, um sich die Verkabelung hinter dem Steuerrad genauer anzusehen, in der Hoffnung, es gäbe die Möglichkeit den Kahn kurzzuschließen.

“Vernietet! Was sonst..?” seufzte er und warf nun erneut einen Blick auf das Handy.

Er ließ das Display aufschnippen und starrte es in Grund und Boden.

Es gab natürlich keine Internetverbindung.  

Aber immerhin hatte dieses Ding tatsächlich ein Netz, was ihn fieberhaft überlegen ließ, WOHIN er einen Anruf tätigen sollte, bevor der Akku seine letzten 11% Energie  aushauchen würde.

Der Nullachtfuffzehn - Klingelton  erschreckte Claire so dermaßen, dass  das Zusammenzucken die Teetasse überschwappen ließ , die sie in der Hand hielt.

Eigentlich hatte sie gerade darüber nachgedacht, ob sie Tee überhaupt mochte. 

Der Besuch des netten Paares, Anamika und Barry, hatte sie völlig aus der Fassung gebracht.

Es waren fremde Gesichter, die sie grüßten wie eine enge Freundin,  welche sie zu sein schien und der Mann hatte so fassungslos über ihren Zustand gewirkt, dass es es kaum erträglich für sie gewesen war.

Die Schwester hatte einen Tee gebracht und sie beruhigt, dass  sich sicherlich bald alles wieder geben würde, doch ihr Kopf war weiterhin ein leeres Haus voller verschlossener Türen.

Sie griff nach dem Handy und starrte es an.

Natürlich war es möglich auch einen Anruf von einem Entsperrten Telefon entgegen zu nehmen und genau dieser Gedanke bewegte sie dazu, es auch zu tun, in der Hoffnung, dass  sich einer der Türen wenigstens einen Spalt weit öffnen ließ.

Das Gesicht eines Asiaten erschien als Anruferprofilbild auf dem Display. 

Untertitelt mit : 

Dr. Henry Wu - InGEN 

Offensichtlich also ein Geschäftspartner. 

Immerhin hatte man ihr versichert, dass sie irgendein höher gestelltes Tier in irgendeiner Firmenbranche deren Name auf jeden Fall sich so angehört hatte, wie dass was sie dort lesen konnte: InGEN!

Ein lautes Summen in ihrem leeren Kopf hatte verhindert, sich Details darüber zu merken, doch vielleicht würde der Anruf von Mr. Wu ihrem nutzlosen Gedächtnis ja endlich entscheidend auf die Sprünge helfen.

“Ehrem…”, räusperte sie sich umständlich, als sie das Telefon an ihr Ohr hob “Clarie Dearing?” fuhr sich dann fragend fort, als müsste sie sich  selbst nochmal laut vorsagen, dass dies tatsächlich ihr Name war.

“Clarie?!”, kam die Männerstimme gehetzt aus dem Hörer, sie klang ein bisschen kratzig und rau dann  folgte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen: “ Gott sein Dank ... geht es dir gut…?” 

Dieser Dr. Wu  klang ernsthaft besorgt, war er doch mehr als ein Geschäftspartner? 

Seine Stimme jedenfalls hatte einen wunderbar angenehmen Klang, auch wenn er  sich gerade nicht anhörte, als wolle er dem Ausdruck verleihen. 

Sie war wohlig dunkel und Claire war sich sicher, dass sie so etwas wirklich, wirklich mochte. 

Besonders genau DIESE Stimme. 

Sie fühlte sich vertraut an und nach etwas, dass sie kannte - etwas das sie gern mochte 

\- etwas dem sie auf der Stelle alles anvertrauen würde - sobald sie sich gegenüber stünden.

Erfreut über diesen kleinen Geistesblitz versuchte sie zu pokern:  

Wenn Henry Wu schon so besorgt nach ihr fragte und sie mit Vornamen ansprach, konnte es sich bei ihrer Verbindung unmöglich um eine reine Geschäftsbeziehung handeln.

“Henry…”, antwortete sie zögernd und fuhr ein wenig unsicher und steif fort: “... danke … ich… denke soweit man das sagen kann, geht es mir gut...”


	58. Henrys letztes Zeichen

"Als ich das letzte Mal dieses Krankenhaus betreten habe, dachte ich schon, es gäbe keinen schlimmeren Besuch als diesen..."nuschelte Barry nachdenklich, als er mit Anamika in die laue Abendluft von Costa Rica trat, "...bis heute..." fügte er hinzu und legte den Arm um sie.

"Ich frage mich, ob wir die Kinder nicht trotzdem hätten mitnehmen sollen, vielleicht wäre dann ein Knoten geplatzt oder so..."

Sie hatten Hedy und Derek in der Obhut von Anamikas Hausdame gelassen, die nun in Claires Wohnung deren Schlaf bewachte.

Anamika war niemand besseres eingefallen, der diese Aufgabe übernehmen könnte, doch nach dem Anruf des Arztes, der sie darum bat, für seine Patientin möglichst wenig Aufregung bereit zu halten, hatte Anamika es für besser befunden, die Zwillinge zu Hause zu lassen..

"Als ich Owen dort hab liegen sehen, mit mehr Kabeln verknüpft als jede Hi-Fi- Anlage und dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht das Letzte sein könnte, was ich von ihm sehe, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass mich Claires leeres Glotzen mehr schocken würde."

Er hatte das Gefühl es ihr nochmal erklären zu müssen.

Claire und besonders Owen waren wie ein Teil seiner Familie. 

Er würde immer untrennbar mit ihnen verbunden sein. 

Die Gewissheit, dass Claire jedoch im Augenblick nicht einmal wusste, dass sie überhaupt eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit hatten, erfüllte ihn mit einer sonderbaren Art Schmerz, von dem er bisher nicht geahnt hatte, dass es ihn gab.

Sie hatten sich vorstellen müssen. Förmlich wie Fremde - und als Anamika Clarie erklärte wer sie waren, hatte diese vehement den Kopf geschüttelt und sie mit ausdruckslosen Augen angestarrt.

"Wenn Owen das erfährt, kannst du den gleich daneben einliefern. Wie soll ich ihm das denn erklären?! Es gibt ja nicht vieles, das den aus den Latschen haut, aber glaub mir Ana... DAS hier... wird es!" 

Barry gestikulierte verzweifelt mit den Händen in der Luft und ging zu ihrem geparkten Wagen.

"Viel wichtiger wäre es, herauszufinden WO der Kerl ist...vielleicht waren sie zusammen, als Claire das passiert ist und er ist noch irgendwo im Keller!" rief sie plötzlich aus, als habe sie den Geistesblitz des Tages gehabt,"los, wir fahren zu Masrani Inc."

Auch wenn Barry sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie im Keller des Gebäudes nicht plötzlich auf Owen stoßen würden, als habe man ihn wie einen stehengelassenen Schirm einfach vergessen mitzunehmen, war er dennoch froh darüber etwas tun zu können.

Nicht zur Hilflosigkeit verdammt zu sein, fühlte sich gut an, und es verdrängte die Erinnerungen, an Claires Reaktion als er seinen Namen erwähnt hatte:

"Wo ist Owen? Claire? War er bei dir...?"

Sie hatte gezögert und dann hatten sich ihre vollen Lippen gekräuselt und sie hatte angefangen zu weinen, "ich muss ihn kennen oder?!" hatte sie geschluchzt und Anamika hatte hörbar nach Luft geschnappt, "... aber... da ist... nichts!"

 

Ein zierlich - leises Zwitschern schob sich in sein Bewusstsein und verdrängte so den Schlaf, der wie Wasser aus seinem Körper zu gleiten schien.

Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und das Gefühl von Durst kam mit aller Macht zurück. 

Es war nicht unbedingt förderlich, dass unaufhörlich, nasse, spritzige Wellen an den Strand rollten und trotzdem die Gewissheit verbreiteten untrinkbar zu sein.

Außerdem fühlte sich sein linker Arm nahezu taub an.

Er war nicht einmal in der Lage ihn anzuheben, sondern schien eher, wie festgetackert auf dem sandig - schlammigen Boden verankert, dessen Untergrund Owen auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte.

Ein kratzender Schmerz zog sich an seinem Bein hoch, ebenso das Gefühl so eines ähnlich kratzigen Druckes auf seiner linken Schulter, der ruckartig zur Rechten wechselte, als er vorsichtig die Beine bewegte.

Augenblicklich verlagerte sich das schmerzende Gefühl und Owen war sich sicher, dass es besser wäre JETZT die Augen zu öffnen.

Er war an den Baum gelehnt eingeschlafen - was ihm klar wurde, als bei einem Blick nach oben die mächtige Baumkrone über ihm aufwuchs, feine Sonnenstrahlen durch das Blattwerk fielen und wie Fingerzeige den Boden berührten.

Okay.. irgendwie habe ich also die Nacht rumgekriegt, ohne dabei draufzugehen, das ist doch fürs Erste ein gutes Zeichen.

Er war überrascht über seine eigenen Gedanken, denn derart resignierende Züge, waren ihm eigentlich unbekannt.

Ein erneutes Zwitschern und Zirpen, brachte seine Gedanken zurück zum Wesentlichen.

Owen wandte den Kopf und seine graugrünen Augen fanden ein weiteres Augenpaar, das ihn, in nur wenigen Zentimeter Entfernung, zu den Seinen anstarrte.

Orangerot und katzengleich, verengte sich die Pupille, als sich ihre Blicke fanden - und augenblicklich spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an wie ein Drahtseil.

Dennoch gelang es ihm, sich äußerlich völlig ruhig zu verhalten wie ein nie vergessener Automatismus. 

Doch er musste die Lippen zusammenpressen, um den reflexartigen Schreckenslaut, der in seiner Kehle steckte, herunterzuschlucken. 

Auf seiner Schulter, saß der kleine, dunkelgrüne Velociraptor aus dem Nest und wiegte den winzigen Kopf hin und her.

Seine Krallen gruben sich, auf der Suche nach Halt unangenehm in seine Schulter und als Owen klar wurde, dass dies der Verursacher des sonderbaren Stechens war, wanderte sein nächster Blick zu seinem Bein. 

Er war nicht überraschascht dort das Geschwistertier zu finden, dass mit einem Insekt spielte, das über sein Hosenbein kroch.

Um das ganze Ausmaß seiner Situation zu überblicken, wandte er nun den Kopf in die andere Richtung und stellte fest, dass auch auf seinem Unterarm eines der Jungtiere hockte, und dem auf der Schulter thronenden Geschwister wütend zu zischte.

So muss sich Gulliver vorgekommen sein, als er in Lilliput an den Strand gespült wurde

Offensichtlich war das letzte der Tiere auch zum Schlupf gekommen.

Vorsichtig bewegte Owen einen Finger, auf den sich das Kleine sogleich in Raptormanier stürzen wollte, doch in einer raschen Bewegung gelang es ihm, seinen Arm zu entwinden und so landete der kleine Raubsaurier unsanft auf dem Hinterteil.

Es sah zugegebenermaßen niedlich aus und erinnerte ihn wiedermal an die Zeit, in der er seine vier Raptoren aufgezogen hatte.

Sein Körper entspannte sich langsam, denn mit der Erinnerung gelangte ebenso auch das Wissen zurück, dass jetzt noch keine wirkliche Gefahr von den zukünftigen Killermaschinen ausging.

Schnell langte er mit der befreiten Hand nach oben und pflückte das überraschte Tier von seiner Schulter und setzte es zu seinem Geschwister in den schlammigen Sand.

"Ich bin kein Spielplatz...!" murmelte er mit kratziger Stimme und sah zu, wie das dritte Tierchen zu den anderen hüpfte und ihn nun drei Augenpaare fasziniert anschauten,als er sich erhob.

Er hatte scheinbar Eindruck hinterlassen.

Eindruck schinden, bei gerade geschlüpften Raptoren, war vergleichsweise leicht, zu dem Vorhaben, es über Jahre hinweg zu echten Ansehen auszuarbeiten - und auch zu Halten.

Automatisch schaute er zu dem Platz, auf dem er gestern zuletzt Frieden auf irgendeine groteske Weise im Blick von Blue gefunden hatte. 

Doch sie lag nicht mehr dort.

Gottseidank, im beisein eines Velociraptors einzupennen macht man eigentlich nur wenn man Lebensmüde - oder nicht mehr ganz dicht ist! 

"Wahrscheinlich bin ich von allem etwas..." nuschelte er und behielt dabei sorgfältig die Umgebung im Auge.

Wo die Kleinen waren, konnten die Eltern nicht weit sein und Owen wusste immer noch nicht, wie er mit einem weiteren Zusammentreffen der Raubsaurier umgehen sollte.

Eigentlich wollte er nur schnellstens von der Insel herunter und herausfinden wo Claire steckte, auch wenn er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie genau er es anstellen sollte, möglichst sicher das Meer zu überqueren.

Allerdings brütete sein sturer Geist an der einzigen Methode, die er in solchen Situationen anzuwenden pflegte: Augen zu und durch!

Er würde dieses Boot startklar machen, einfach rüberfahren und hoffen, es würde gut gehen. 

Wäre es eine schlechte Methode, hätte sie nicht so oft funktioniert!

Er klopfte sich den Dreck von den Hosenbeinen wandte sich zum Trampelpfad, der zum Steg hinunter führte, als er den Blick in seinem Rücken spürte, der ihn im Visier hatte.

"Blue..." tröpfelte es behutsam über seine Lippen und wie eine Antwort zischte sie leise und kam um ihn herum, als wollte sie ihn näher betrachten.

Dann senkte sie den Blick. 

Blue strahlte Ruhe aus, auf die gleiche Weise, wie sie es bereits gestern getan hatte.

Alphatier Pflichten, die Gruppe beruhigen...

Sie spürte, dass etwas auf ihm lastete - auch wenn sie nicht verstand - was ihn bewegte, so war sie in der Lage, all das komplexer zu erfassen, als es ein Mensch je tun würde.

Die Erkenntnis darüber ließ Owen einmal mehr schmerzlich bewusst werden, dass ihm genau diese Komponente in seinem Leben immer fehlen würde!

Die stumme Kommunikation und das tiefe Verständnis für, von und mit einer Kreatur, wie nur er sie verstand.

Owen hob kurz die Hand steckte sie langsam aus und Blues Atem blies warm gegen seine ausgestreckte Handfläche. 

Dann schloß er sie wieder, Blue trat einen Schritt zurück und gab so den Pfad wieder frei. Sie würde ihn gehen lassen.

Er kam der glasklaren Aufforderung nach, ohne zu zögern und setzte seinen Schritt fort.

Erst als er das dümpelnde Boot erreicht hatte, drehte er sich um und sah Blue gemeinsam mit Delta am Waldsaum stehen, zwischen ihren riesenhaften Füßen die drei Jungtiere.

Sie hob den Kopf und schickte einen unverwechselbaren Laut in die Luft - sie würde zurück in den Wald gehen.

Wenn es kein weiteres Schicksal geben würde, dass sie auf solch eine sonderbare Weise erneut zusammen führte, so würde er sie jetzt zum letzten Mal so nah und so deutlich sehen und er würde ihr Geheimnis schützen.

Als sie sich umwandten um von Farn und Blättern verschluckt zu werden, fuhr sich Owen mit der Handfläche über das Gesicht.

Ja verdammt! "Es tut ECHT weh Grady! - und jetzt kümmer dich um deine Angelegenheiten!

Er schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der ihm im Hals steckte und zog die Nase hoch.

Ein tiefer Atemzug der feuchten Schwüle, ordnete seine Gedanken neu und beherzt tat er einen Schritt auf das schwankende Boot.

Inständig hoffte er, an Bord des kleinen Bootes wenigstens irgendwas zu finden, dass er trinken konnte, denn inzwischen hatte Owen das Gefühl, dass sein Mangel an Flüssigkeit ihm jeden weiteren, klaren Gedanken verwehrte.

"Irgendwo muss dieser verfluchte Bastard doch einen Vorrat oder soetwas haben! Man braucht doch mal etwas zu trinken! Himmel nochmal!!!"

Fahrig rupfte er eine der fest verankerten Sitzkisten auf und wurde tatsächlich fündig:

Unten auf dessen Grund rollte eine Wasserflasche unter dem Schwanken des Wasserfahrzeugs hin und her.

Bevor sie wieder wegrollen konnte,ergriff er sie, förderte sie ans Tageslicht, wo sie ihm sogleich durch die schwitzigen Finger rutschte und rollend eine erneute Fahrt über den Schiffsboden begann.

"Verdammt!" fluchte er und beugte sich herunter, um die Verfolgung des kühlen Nass aufzunehmen und machte in einem Winkel, unter dem Steuerrad eine weitere Entdeckung:

Henry Wus Handy!

Es musste ihm wohl einfach aus der Tasche gefallen sein.

Owen griff mit der einen Hand nach der Flasche, die Andere schnappte das Mobiltelefon dann lehnte er sich mit seinen beiden Trophäen, auf dem Boden sitzend an die Außenwand des Bootes und genoss seinen kleinen Triumph.

Er schraubte den Deckel ab, hob die Flasche an die Lippen und ermahnte sich selbst langsam zu trinken, was ihm tatsächlich schwer fiel, doch durch seine Navy Erfahrung wusste er, dass Gier in diesem Falle ein ganz schlechter Ratgeber war.

Also setzte er das Gefäß bereits nach wenigen Zügen wieder ab und drehte den Deckel wieder zu.

Jetzt war er in der Lage er sich seiner zweiten Errungenschaft zu zu wenden, während sein Körper das Gefühl der Flüssigkeit auskostete, die sich darin auszubreiten schien, wie in den Wurzeln einer vertrockneten Pflanze und seine Lebensgeister zurückrief.

Wu's Telefon war - für einen Mann seines wissenschaftlichen Verstandes vergleichsweise unspektakulär.

Es gab nicht einmal einen Entsperr Code, der das Gerät vor neugierigen Fingern schützte.

Dein Glück Grady! 

Du bist schließlich kein High - Tech - Experte! 

Mit einem Solchen wäre dieses Ding in deiner Hand genauso nutzlos, wie dieses Boot es ohne Schlüssel ist...

Ein trockenes, verzweifeltes Lachen entfuhr seiner Kehle.

"Scheiße Wu, wahrscheinlich hat Blue deinen Schlüssel mit dir gefressen und ich müsste wohl in ihrer Scheiße danach suchen. Was für eine Ironie!" murmelte er zu einem unsichtbaren Gegenüber und robbte ein Stück vor, um sich die Verkabelung hinter dem Steuerrad genauer anzusehen, in der Hoffnung, es gäbe die Möglichkeit den Kahn kurzzuschließen.

"Vernietet! Was sonst..?" seufzte er und warf nun erneut einen Blick auf das Handy.

Er ließ das Display aufschnippen und starrte es in Grund und Boden.

Es gab natürlich keine Internetverbindung. 

Aber immerhin hatte dieses Ding tatsächlich ein Netz, was ihn fieberhaft überlegen ließ, WOHIN er einen Anruf tätigen sollte, bevor der Akku seine letzten 11% Energie aushauchen würde.

Der Nullachtfuffzehn - Klingelton erschreckte Claire so dermaßen, dass das Zusammenzucken die Teetasse überschwappen ließ , die sie in der Hand hielt.

Eigentlich hatte sie gerade darüber nachgedacht, ob sie Tee überhaupt mochte. 

Der Besuch des netten Paares, Anamika und Barry, hatte sie völlig aus der Fassung gebracht.

Es waren fremde Gesichter, die sie grüßten wie eine enge Freundin, welche sie zu sein schien und der Mann hatte so fassungslos über ihren Zustand gewirkt, dass es es kaum erträglich für sie gewesen war.

Die Schwester hatte einen Tee gebracht und sie beruhigt, dass sich sicherlich bald alles wieder geben würde, doch ihr Kopf war weiterhin ein leeres Haus voller verschlossener Türen.

Sie griff nach dem Handy und starrte es an.

Natürlich war es möglich auch einen Anruf von einem Entsperrten Telefon entgegen zu nehmen und genau dieser Gedanke bewegte sie dazu, es auch zu tun, in der Hoffnung, dass sich einer der Türen wenigstens einen Spalt weit öffnen ließ.

Das Gesicht eines Asiaten erschien als Anruferprofilbild auf dem Display. 

Untertitelt mit : 

Dr. Henry Wu - InGEN 

Offensichtlich also ein Geschäftspartner. 

Immerhin hatte man ihr versichert, dass sie irgendein höher gestelltes Tier in irgendeiner Firmenbranche deren Name auf jeden Fall sich so angehört hatte, wie dass was sie dort lesen konnte: InGEN!

Ein lautes Summen in ihrem leeren Kopf hatte verhindert, sich Details darüber zu merken, doch vielleicht würde der Anruf von Mr. Wu ihrem nutzlosen Gedächtnis ja endlich entscheidend auf die Sprünge helfen.

"Ehrem...", räusperte sie sich umständlich, als sie das Telefon an ihr Ohr hob "Clarie Dearing?" fuhr sich dann fragend fort, als müsste sie sich selbst nochmal laut vorsagen, dass dies tatsächlich ihr Name war.

"Clarie?!", kam die Männerstimme gehetzt aus dem Hörer, sie klang ein bisschen kratzig und rau dann folgte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen: " Gott sein Dank ... geht es dir gut...?" 

Dieser Dr. Wu klang ernsthaft besorgt, war er doch mehr als ein Geschäftspartner? 

Seine Stimme jedenfalls hatte einen wunderbar angenehmen Klang, auch wenn er sich gerade nicht anhörte, als wolle er dem Ausdruck verleihen. 

Sie war wohlig dunkel und Claire war sich sicher, dass sie so etwas wirklich, wirklich mochte. 

Besonders genau DIESE Stimme. 

Sie fühlte sich vertraut an und nach etwas, dass sie kannte - etwas das sie gern mochte 

\- etwas dem sie auf der Stelle alles anvertrauen würde - sobald sie sich gegenüber stünden.

Erfreut über diesen kleinen Geistesblitz versuchte sie zu pokern: 

Wenn Henry Wu schon so besorgt nach ihr fragte und sie mit Vornamen ansprach, konnte es sich bei ihrer Verbindung unmöglich um eine reine Geschäftsbeziehung handeln.

"Henry...", antwortete sie zögernd und fuhr ein wenig unsicher und steif fort: "... danke ... ich... denke soweit man das sagen kann, geht es mir gut..."


	59. Ein Herz vergisst nie

"Was soll das denn heißen, wir können nicht einfach hinfahren - Du hast doch gesagt, sie ist in Ordnung!"

"Ich habe gesagt: Sie ist SOWEIT in Ordnung...das ist ein Unterschied!" gab Barry belehrend zurück.

Dann starrte er geradeaus durch die Windschutzscheibe und lenkte den Wagen Richtung Bajamar.

Seit sie aus dem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm des Hubschraubers gestiegen waren, hatte Owen nicht aufgehört zu fragen, ob es Clarie gut ging und er hatte es nicht geschafft, ihm mehr zu sagen, als dass sie sich in einem Krankenhaus befand und alles soweit  in Ordung sei.

Es war ihm leichter gefallen alles über die Zwillinge zu berichten, als das  wesentliche Detail auszulassen, dass Claire tatsächlich nicht einmal wusste, dass sie Kinder hatte, oder einen Partner dazu.

Er hatte mit Anamika telefoniert, die mit den Beiden im Krankenhaus gewesen war, doch der Arzt hatte ihr geraten, dass es besser sei, die Kinder im Zimmer der Stationsschwester zu lassen und noch einen Tag abzuwarten.

Owen schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, dann fasste er seinem Freund ins Lenkrad und zwang so den Wagen auf eine andere Spur.

"Bist du bescheuert?!" fauchte Barry ihn an und brachte dann das Fahrzeug auf dem Seitenstreifen zum stehen.

Er blickte zu ihm herüber und seine dunklen Augen funkelten böse.

"BRING.MICH.ZU.IHR!" verlangte Owen eindringlich.

"Owen... ich bin sicher, du solltest erstmal die Kinder..." fing Barry nochmal an , immer noch im Hinterkopf habend, dass Anamika mit den Zwillingen auf sie in Bajamar wartete um ihm vielleicht behutsam alles zu erklären.

"Wenn du  mich nicht hin bringst, gehe ich allein.", fuhr sein Freund unbeirrt fort und machte anstalten mitten auf dem Freeway die Tür zu öffnen.

Er ließ keinen Zweifel an seinem Vorhaben.

 

Barry seufzte resigniert und  schlug das Lenkrad ein, um die Route ins St. Rafael zu nehmen.

"Bevor wir zu ihr gehen...", meinte Barry  und hielt ihn am Arm zurück,als sie endgültig dann die Station betraten, und zögerte einen Augenblick zu lange.

"Fein, sagst du mir jetzt endlich was geschehen ist?" gab Owen ungehalten zurück und stemmte die  Arme in die Seite.

Barry beschloss, dass es besser sei, Owen in die Besucherecke zu ziehen und zwang ihn dort auf einen Stuhl.

"Du bist ein Hitzkopf..." begann er und rang nach weiteren Worten.

Owens Ärger über die Heimlichtuerei wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu einer echten Angst heran.

Auf was wollte Barry ihn vorbereiten?

Was hat man ihr angetan, dass so unaussprechlich ist - dass man mich  um jeden Preis solange wie möglich von ihr fernhalten will?

Vielleicht ist ihr etwas geschehen, dass sie total entstellt hatte, oder .. oder ihr fehlen irgendwelche Gliedmaßen....?  

Es ist mir Scheißegal, ich will einfach nur bei ihr sein!

Ich will sie einfach  nur sehen!

Ich will selber sehen was: SOWEIT in Ordnung bedeutet! 

"... und vielleicht, solltest du dich erstmal beruhigen, bevor..."

"Bevor WAS Barry!? Kannst du mir das jetzt bitte sagen?! Es ist  mir total egal was mit ihr ist. Ich verkrafte das schon, wenn ich sie nur sehen kann. Okay?"

Barry seufzte tief und legte die Finger aneinander und stütze seine Stirn darauf ab und schien in sich gekehrt  bedächtig zu überlegen.

"Barry?!" kam es fordernd von seinem Gegenüber, der im weiterhin die Antwort schuldig blieb.

"Gott ich weiß nicht wie ich dir das sagen soll..." meinte er dann verzweifelt und blickte ihn wieder an mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines Henkers, der seinen besten Freund zum Schafott führen musste.

Owen stand auf.

"Ich mache mir jetzt selbst ein Bild davon! Du kannst dich dann hier ja solange weiter in dein Schweigen hüllen..." 

Damit verließ er den Bereich und Barry schnellte ebenfalls von seinem Sitz hoch, um ihm mit einem kleinen Abstand zu folgen.

"... als hätte ich nicht schon wirklich, wirklich schlimme Dinge gesehen..." nuschelte Owen meckernd vor sich hin und steuerte geradewegs auf eine Schwester zu, als ihn  erneut die schwarze Hand zurück zog.

""Es ist nicht... wie... sie aussieht..." presste Barry hervor und blickte dann auf den Boden, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte die Reaktion in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, als er fortfuhr: ".. sondern ... wie sie... ist..."

\---!

Owen war für den Augenblick so schlagartig ruhig, dass Barry nun doch das Gesicht hob.

Er konnte nichteinmal mehr sagen, ob er weiter atmete oder nicht.

"Was soll das heißen?" fragte Owen dann schließlich und klang mit einmal Mal weder wütend noch besorgt, sondern bloß unfassbar sachlich.

"E..es heißt, dass... s..sie..." begann Barry stammelnd, um sich daraufhin zusammen zu nehmen und zu antworten: "Owen, sie hat keine Ahnung davon, das es dich gibt!"

\---!

Erneut trat Stille in den Körper seines Gegenübers.

Nach endlos scheinenden Augenblicken, meinte er leise und vorsichtig:"Okay." und zuckte die Achseln.

Er machte er kehrt und steuerte erneut eine Stationsschwester an.

"Owen! Sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren..." kam es von hinten mit  Nachdruck, dann war er mit ihm gleichauf.

Ebenso eine Schwester, die aus dem Stationszimmer getreten war.

"Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte sie freundlich.

"Hey.. ehm...", ergriff Barry nun stockend das Wort und im Gesicht der Schwester hellte sich etwas auf, als sie ihn erkannte, " wir wollten Mrs. Dearing.. wir wollten.. Claire besuchen..." murmelte er unbeholfen.

"Oh Ihre Freundin war schon hier heute früh Mr. Malvot. Leider gibt es nichts Neues.",  dass bedauern in ihrer Stimme war echt, " wer ist ihr Freund...?"

Sie musterte Owen vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle.

Sein Shirt war rissig, und die Jeans fleckig. 

Ebenso wie seine Stiefel schlammig waren.

An den nackten Unterarmen klebte ebenfalls Dreck und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er mit seiner Kleidung durch selbigen gerobbt war. 

Außerdem war es offensichtlich, dass sie mehrfach nass geworden und wieder getrocknet war.

"Er ist.. das.. ehm, ... das ist.. Mr. Grady.." stellte Barry ihn vor.

"Sie wissen schon , dass dies ein Krankenhaus ist?" meinte sie freundlich auf seinen Aufzug anspielend.

Owen verzog das Gesicht.

"Entschuldigung, ich hatte keine Zeit..." erklärte er halbherzig.

"Hmm..." machte sie, "wer sind sie denn...?" fragte sie dann.

"Er ist...Mrs. Dearings .... er ist..." begann Barry, nochmal, "... der Vater ihrer Kinder..." resümierte er dann, während sich in Owens Strin eine Falte zog.

"Claire?", meinte Barry behutsam, als er das Zimmer betrat. 

Sie starrte aus dem Fenster, wie jedes Mal wenn  er hereinkam. 

Tatsächlich schien sie den ganzen Tag nichts anderes zu tun.

"Hallo.", meinte sie steif und ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Owen, "... wie geht es dir heute?" fragte Barry vorsichtig und schloss die Tür.

"So wie an allen anderen Tagen.", gab sie diplomatisch und stumpf zur Antwort und zuckte die Achseln. 

Ihr Blick  wandte sich allerdings nicht von seiner Begleitung.

"Ich habe Jemanden mitgebracht...." meinte Barry und er sprach mit ihr, als habe er ein verletztes Küken vor sich.

Owen tat einen Schritt auf sie zu. 

Sie sah unversehrt aus.

Gott sei dank!

Doch ihr Blick war hohl und leer.

Er tat einen Schritt  auf sie zu und betrachtete sie konsterniert, unfähig ein Wort herauszubringen.

"Owen." setzte Barry die Runde fort, in der Hoffnung  es würde endlich den ersehnten Click herbeiführen. Doch in Claires Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung.

"Demnach müssten wir uns kennen..." fasste sie bitter zusammen und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

"Honey...ich...?" kam es langsam über Owens Lippen und die Art wie er es aussprach erwärmte Claires Herz für einen kurzen Augenblick. 

Sie hatte es schon einmal gehört am Telefon.

"Henry?" meinte sie deshalb.

Owen blinzelte sie an und machte nun wieder einen Schritt zurück.

"OOWEEN!!" meinte er dann gedehnt, als müsste er jemandem seinen Namen erklären, der scheinbar schwer von Begriff war. Unerträglich  den Gedanken zu festigen, dass es sich hierbei um seine eigene Freundin handelte.

"Ach ja richtig. Sie...DU  hattest angerufen. In meinem Telefon erschien allerdings nicht der Name sondern... " sie holte tief Luft, "...sollte nicht eher ein Asiate...?"

Owen ließ einen schnaubenden Laut vernehmen.

"Entschuldigung!" meinte sie jetzt getroffen und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, " ich habe sie ---- DICH auf diesem Foto gesehen..." fuhr sie fort und hielt ihm ihr Handy hin, auf dem er sich selbst in einer unabgewetzten Version selbst entgegen lächelte,"... das sind WIR... das ist ja nicht zu übersehen, doch es ist nicht in meinem Kopf..." dann rollten Tränen der Verzweiflung über ihre Wangen.

 

Barry verließ das Krankenzimmer mit einer völlig aufgelösten Claire und einem fast sprachlosen Owen.

Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin als er ins Auto stieg, dass Barry nicht verstand und blieb  weiterhin sprachlos auf der gesamten Rückfahrt nach Bajamar. 

Erst als sie die Wohnung betraten, schien er sich wieder Worten bedienen zu wollen.

"Schlafen die Kids?"meinte er, als er durch den kleinen Flur die Bildfläche betrat und Anamika auf dem Sofa vorfand. 

Er hatte nicht die Kraft für weitere Worte.

"Hi...", begrüßte sie ihn sanft, stand auf und bedachte ihn mit einer vorsichtigen Umarmung.

"Jah ihnen geht es gut." fügte sie dann leise hinzu und in seine Augen zu sehen  versetzte ihr einen ungeahnten Stich.

Owen warf einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer, ließ die Beiden stehen und trat dann an das Bettchen heran in dem die Zwillinge aneinander gekuschelt lagen, betrachtete ihre weichen Gesichter,  die grundverschiedenen Haare auf den dennoch gleichen Köpfen und ihre kleinen Händchen, mit denen sie jeweils den Körper des anderen berührten, als würden sie einander festhalten wollen, um sich nicht zu verlieren.

Er blieb lange dort scheinbar reglos stehen, während Anamika und Barry ihn stumm beobachteten, bis Anamika bewusst wurde was er eigentlich tat. 

Es bewog sie dazu durch die Tür zu  schlüpfen, um nicht weiter ein tatenloser Beobachter zu sein und  zog sie ein wenig zu.

Er heulte tatsächlich – der Riesenkerl machte plötzlich den Eindruck eines winzigen Häufchen Elends, dessen  große, breite Schultern zuckten, während er in das Bett starrte in dem seine Kinder lagen und Tränen ganz stumm sein Gesicht herunter rollten.

Vorsichtig strich sie mit der Hand über seinen Rücken.

Er fuhr zusammen unter der unerwarteten Berührung, offensichtlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm jemand gefolgt war.

Anamika wurde bewusst, dass er das hier jetzt nun absolut nicht mehr im Griff hatte.

"Hey..." wisperte sie, "... ich bin sicher, es wird alles gut."

Owen fuhr sich, wie ertappt rasch, mit der Hand übers Gesicht. 

Es war offensichtlich, dass  es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, sein Gefühlsausbruch wäre unentdeckt geblieben.

"Hm..." meinte er bloß und ein unterdrücktes Wimmern schwang in seiner Stimme mit, was in Anamika ein fast unerträgliches Mitleid auslöste, dann wandte er sich von ihr ab.

"Is' okay... " murmelte sie verständnisvoll und ihre Hand streichelte sanft  über  sein Schulterblatt, "...das  is' alles zuviel..."

Ein Seufzen antwortete  ihr aus der hühnenhaften Gestalt, die sich anschließend über das Bettchen beugte, um die kleinen Köpfe zu küssen. 

"...'ch ..Geh duschen... nuschelte er kaum verständlich und ungewollt tränenschwer "...bleibt ihr noch einen Moment...?", fragte er und nickte zu den Kleinen. Seine Stimme klang sonderbar brüchig und Anamika hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie ihn je so erleben würde, " ... falls sie aufwachen..."

"Natürlich! Solange du uns brauchst..." versicherte sie sanft. 

Owen nickte schnell und verschwand im Bad.

 

"Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn du mit ihm erst her gekommen wärst..." sagte Anamika an Barry gewandt  und klang vorwurfsvoll.

Sie zog die Tür zu, ging zur Küchenzeile und zerrte den Kühlschrank auf..

"Ja..., dass wäre es..." gab ihr Barry recht und zippte seinen grünen Hoodie auf, um ihn über einen der Stühle am Esstisch zu hängen, "... allerdings vergisst du für WEN du diese Idee hattest!" Er warf die Hände in die Luft., "... neben dem Wort "stur" findest du im Lexikon ein Bild von Owen, sieh nach!"

Anamika stieß Luft durch die Zähne und ließ seine Worte unkommentiert.

"Er wird sicher hungrig sein, ich mach ihm mal ein Sandwich..." meinte sie stattdessen, bloß um ihre Tatenlosigkeit mit einer Handlung zu füllen.

 

Mit dem seifigen Duschwasser spülte sich nicht nur Inseldreck in den Ausguss sondern ebenfalls ließ Owen seinen Tränen diesmal freien Lauf, ohne das er die Kraft aufbringen konnte es zu verhindern.

Ein winziger Teil in ihm,  wehrte sich trotzdem immernoch  dagegen und wollte  ihn aus diesem Albtraum zerren, der leider bittere Realität war.

Hätte sie bloß einen Arm verloren... ein Bein.. oder was auch immer ... ihr wunderschönes Gesicht,  aus irgendeinem Grund für immer entstellt... völlig egal! 

Nichts von alledem war so unfassbar schrecklich, wie die Tatsache, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer davon hatte, dass ER  je existiert hatte.

Das ihre Kinder existierten und das  sie ein Leben miteinander hatten. 

Vielleicht nicht so unkompliziert wie es hätte sein sollen, oder so wie sie es sich für ihre Zukunft gewünscht hatte, aber es war immerhin eines - das sie gemeinsam bestritten hatten.

Die ausdruckslose Leere in ihrem Gesicht hatte ihn tiefer getroffen, als jeden Verlust, den er jemals hatte wegstecken müssen.

Er hatte sich  ach ihr gesehnt und sich nichts mehr gewünscht als Erleichterung  zu finden in der Gewissheit sie wiederzusehen - und der Nachricht, dass es ihr gut ging - doch die  Wahrheit hatte ihn überrollt wie ein Dampfhammer.

Schließlich spülte sich Owen energisch Shampoo und Duschgel herunter und hoffte es würde helfen wieder zu sich zu kommen.

Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal unglaublich müde und sein Körper wollte zu gern der Erschöpfung nachgeben, doch sein Geist ließ ihm keine Ruhe:

Das Gefühl irgendetwas tun zu müssen, um nicht verrückt zu werden, legte sich über all das wie eine undurchdringliche Folie.

Er schlich leise ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer und suchte sich frische Klamotten aus dem Kleiderschrank - warf einen letzten Blick ins weiterhin ruhige Kinderbett - und kam dann zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Sie blickten ihn mit dieser unerträglichen Mischung aus Mitleid und Hilflosigkeit an, was fast noch unerträglicher war, als die Situation an sich.

Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick  bewusst zur Couch, auf der offensichtlich jemand ein Nachtlager eingerichtet hatte.

Anamika streckte ihm einen Teller mit einem belegten Sandwich entgegen, als wolle sie ein wildes Tier füttern.

"Ich dachte du möchtest vielleicht etwas essen...", erklärte sie und ihr Arm wurde noch ein Stück länger um ihm den Teller hinüberzureichen, den er ihr bedächtig aus der Hand nahm.

Mit dem Geschirr in der Hand blieb er einige Sekunden lang reglos stehen und versuchte die Szene in sich aufzunehmen.

Sie hatten hier genächtigt - natürlich um hier auf ihre Kinder aufzupassen. 

Sie hatten sich gekümmert, dass es ihnen gut ging  und sie hatten sich darum gekümmert, alles was in ihren Möglichkeiten stand zu tun, um zu helfen  - ein wunderbarer Gedanke in all dem Elend und es ließ ihn leise lächeln.

"Danke.", murmelte er und nickte dann zu dem Brot und auch wenn ihm nach Essen eigentlich nicht der Sinn stand, biss er hinein, um sie nicht zu enttäuschen.

Dennoch fühlte es sich gut an wieder Nahrung in sich aufzunehmen, stellte er fest nachdem er geschluckt hatte und tat einen zweiten Bissen.

Während er kaute und sich weiter anstarren ließ,  fiel ihm ein wichtiges Detail ein, von dem er nicht wusste wie er DAS in der jetzigen Situation unterbringen sollte.

Er konnte Anamika unmöglich JETZT vor den Kopf knallen, dass Henry Wu für immer auf der Insel geblieben war. 

Als Happen verdaut von seiner eigenen Schöpfung! 

Es würde Masranis Tochter treffen, egal was er mit Claire angestellt hatte -  und für den Moment war er tatsächlich froh, dass er es nicht mehr aus ihm herausbringen konnte, denn wenn er die Gelegenheit je bekommen hätte - wäre die Sache für Wu wohl  trotzdem ähnlich gegendet, doch für ihn selbst höchstwahrscheinlich im Knast.

Owen fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, sich damit auseinander zu setzen - also beschloss er, es drauf ankommen zu lassen und  sich erst später damit zu befassen.

Am liebsten wäre er weit weggelaufen um allem zu entgehen und so beschloss er, zu versuchen, es wenigstens für eine Weile zu tun.

"Ich geh nochmal raus... wenn ihr damit einverstanden wärt?" sagte er deshalb und brach damit die angespannte Stille. Er stellte den Teller auf die Spüle, " ich brauche nur ein bisschen Zerstreuung... nur kurz..."

Er blickte dabei Barry flehend an.

"Bleibt einfach noch eine Nacht hier..." schlug er dann vor, "wäre das Okay für euch?"

Barry erhob sich, er nahm Owen den Teller ab und stellte diesen auf die Spüle, dann schob er seinen Freund dann zur Garderobe, "Klar--- aber ich komme mit!"

Anamika funkelte ihn an.  
"Sei nicht sauer. Ich kenn die Art wie Owen Zerstreuung sucht und es ist besser, wenn ich ihn dabei begleite..." flüsterte er ihr zu und drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

 

Claire starrte an ihrem Spiegelbild im Fenster des Krankenhauses vorbei auf die erleuchtete Straße.  

In ihrem leeren, völlig ereignislosen Kopf spulte es wie auf einem gerissenen Band vorwärts und rückwärts.

Owen! 

Inzwischen kannte sie seinen Nachnamen: Grady -! 

Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, war sie sich in diesem Moment sicher, noch niemals in ein solch unglaubliches Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

In solch dschungelgrüne Augen,  die sie so  tief getroffen über ihren Zustand blickten , dass es ihr selbst fast körperlich wehtat - ein Gefühl, dass sich bei einem Fremden eigentlich nicht einstellen würde.

Er war von Kopf bis Fuß verdreckt gewesen und dennoch hatte sein Geruch, der das Zimmer und die Leere in ihrem Kopf kurz gefüllt hatte, sich nach Wärme und Vertrauen angefühlt.

Er hatte sie mit einem Kosenamen bedacht, der nun in derselben Leere widerhallte, als würde man es in einen Konzertsaal rufen: Honey!

Es musste mehr sein. 

Doch wo würde sie es finden ? 

Wo?

Mal abgesehen, davon, dass er nicht nur auf dem Foto, dass sie auf dem verschlossenen Display ihres Smartphones anblickte -  verwegen gut aussah -  er sah auch noch genauso aus, wenn er wahrhaftig vor ihr stand.

Dreckig und... besorgt.

Fassungslos ... und... traurig.

Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei gegen sich selbst aus.

Es war schrecklich diese Menschen zu enttäuschen, denen  sie eindeutig so am Herzen lag, wie diesem offenbar doch ganz guten Kerl - der sie angeglotzt hatte, als wäre sie eine Außerirdische, als  ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie von allem keinen blassen Schimmer hatte.

Von was, von was, von was----!? Claire !?WAS WAS WAS?

Endlich schaffte sie es,  sich von der Frau in der Fensterscheibe zu trennen und ging zurück zu ihrem Bett. 

Auf einem der Besucherstühle  ruhte ihre  weiße Handtasche, sie an diesem Tag bei ihr lag, wie man ihr mitgeteilt hatte.

Sie schnappte danach und zog zum gefühlt 100sten Mal an dem Reißverschluss, um den Inhalt zu betrachten.

Es war nicht viel, dass sie mit sich genommen zu haben schien, doch  es enthielt dieses kleine, schwarze Notizbuch mit den Fotos darin: 

Fotos von Fremden. 

Auf denen sie abgebildet war. 

Mehrere von IHM, der heute bei ihr gewesen war, und eines von ihnen beiden mit Babys im Arm.

Sie hatte mit Niemandem bisher über den Inhalt des kleinen Albums gesprochen, doch jeden Abend holte sie es aus der Tasche, um es durchzublättern und einem Reim darauf zu finden.

Eine leise Vermutung schlich sich dabei immer wieder in ihr Bewusstsein: KINDER - waren es vielleicht ihre eigenen?

Doch niemand hatte ihr etwas davon gesagt, wer würde ein solch wichiges Detail verschweigen? 

Das sie MUTTER war.

Und dennoch... 

Das Polaroid begann sich an den Ecken bereits zu wölben vom  vielen "In-die-Hand-nehmen"!

OWEN und sie blickten ihr darauf entgegen.

Lächelnd und müde von einem Krankenhausbett.

"Ich werde unsere Kinder hier am Straßenrand zur Welt bringen, wenn du nicht endlich schneller fährst REPTILIEN DOMPTEUR!!!"

Es zuckte wie ein Blitz durch ihre unbrauchbaren Synapsen.

REPTILIEN DOMPTEUR!!! -

Es war dunkel gewesen an dem Abend - die Freude über das Blitzlicht dieser Erinnerung trieb ihr wieder mal Tränen in die Augen und ließ ihren Puls höher schnellen. 

Für den Moment kam es ihr vor, als hätte sie  ein Loch in ein beschlagenes Fenster gerieben.

"Hey.. hey... sieh mich an... du musst das auf keinen Fall, Honey... schau wir sind da!"

ER hatte es gesagt, genauso wie heute.  

Das Wort klang wie ein Lockruf in ihrem Kopf. 

Eine Aufforderung, mehr Löcher in die beschlagene Scheibe zu wischen und es ließ sie hektisch in dem Büchlein blättern. 

Ein weiteres Foto fiel auf ihre Bettdecke und es zeigte Reptilien Dompteur  mit einer anderen Frau, küssend - eine  wahre Schönheit  und es ließ ihr Herz zusammenkrampfen - vielleicht war er IHRE eigene Vergangenheit? 

Und das hier seine Zukunft?

Dann wäre er wohl kaum hier gewesen

Sie schob  die Fotografie wieder zwischen die Seiten und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an das Bild das sie in ihrem Kopf hatte:

Er saß neben ihr im Auto und  die Erinnerung an einen stechenden Schmerz durchfuhr sie.

"Bist du bereit, Honey?" 

 

"Die Ärzte sagen, sie braucht Zeit und sie glauben, dass es wiederkommt. Vielleicht wird sie ein paar Lücken behalten, aber hey - vielleicht sind es die, die sie an dir nicht leiden kann!" flachste Barry in seiner Bierseligkeit.

Capitán Moreno Bar, lag direkt an der Küste von Puntarenas und man konnte draußen sitzen und die Wellen heranrollen hören, die inzwischen zu einem kompletten Rauschen mit der Musik  verschmolzen waren inklusive  den diversen Drinks, die nun ihren Tisch zierten und eine Einheit bildeten.

Während Barry beim Bier geblieben war, hatte sich Owen  bereits einige  Centenario genehmigt, was Barrys Worte um einiges erträglicher klingen ließ, als sie tatsächlich waren. Leider noch nicht erträglich genug,  weshalb er erneut an seinem Glas nippte.

"... vielleicht kann sie MICH aber auch nicht leiden. Weshalb ihr Hirn mich sofort mal schlauerweise aussortiert hat..." prophezeite Owen düster und seine Augen streiften das Dunkel.

Barry verzog das Gesicht und stieß an Owens Glas an, ohne weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen.

"Willst du was  Witziges hören?", fragte er stattdessen.

"Hm?" machte Owen und die Watte die sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete erdrückte seine Gefühle. Was sich für den Moment richtig gut anfühlte.

"Du bist nicht mehr der Einzige, der ein Verhältnis mit seinem Boss angefangen hat."

Owen blickte ihn einen Augenblick lang verständnislos an, dann schien ihm die Bedeutung von Barrys Worten zu dämmen und es entlockte ihm einen Lacher. 

"Thaah, der Unterschied ist nur, dass Anamika immernoch dein Boss ist... " diesmal stieß er an dem Glas seines Freundes an. 

"Sind sie das nicht sowieso immer... ", meinte Barry und dann lachten Beide. Während sie die Gläser hoben und tranken. 

Es schien Owen minütlich besser zu gehen, was Barry erleichtert feststellte auch wenn es ihm am folgenden Tag wahrscheinlich einen Kater bescheren würde.

Owens Methode mit Dingen dieser Art umzugehen, war vielleicht nicht die Beste, doch wie gut es war, dass er ihn dabei nicht sich selbst überlassen hatte würde sich ziemlich bald herausstellen: 

Die Gruppe Ticos am Nachbartisch hatte scheinbar dem Alkohl ebenfalls gut zugesprochen, sehr zum leidwesen der jungen Bedienung, die diesen Tisch zu versorgen hatte.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete  Owen, wie sie sie immer wieder und wieder zurück riefen, um noch mehr auf ihren Bestellzettel zu knallen, um  ihr dann kichernd hinterher zu starren - und anzügliche Bemerkungen machten.

Er war genervt vom Gejohle und dem offensichtlichen Vorführen der jungen Frau.

So, dass er seinen Stuhl herüber kippen ließ und sich an den Anstifter des zweifelhaften Vergnügens wandte: "Hast du keine anderen Hobbys?" schnarrte er ungehalten.

Seine Kollegen zogen die Brauen hoch und starrten verwundert bis amüsiert.

"Wüsste nicht, was dich das anging." gab der Hauptinitiator zurück und pfiff schon wieder nach dem Mädchen.

"Lass sie in Ruhe jetzt, du hast doch deine Drinks." meinte Owen ungehalten.

"He kleine Tica..!" johlte der stattdessen und winkte.

Sie blickte dem winkenden Arm mit einer Mischung aus Ängstlichkeit und Abscheu entgegen und nahm dennoch tapfer ihr Tablett wieder auf.

"Ich wüsste ebensowenig, was dich meine Drinks angehen..." wandte der Kerl sich dann  nochmal an Owen.

Owen lehnte sich wieder vor zu Barry und der schüttelte leicht belustigt den Kopf.

"Retter der Jungfrauen..." murmelte er und schnappte vom Nebentisch auf, wie der Tico nun den Arm der Kleinen Packte und sie zu seinem Schoß zerrte.

Ehe Barry reagieren konnte, war Owen hochgeschnellt und stand leicht schwankend nun neben seinem Stuhl und funkelte den Kerl böse an.

"Lass sie los!" verlangte er.

Der Tragweite seiner Worte wurde er sich erst bewusst, als der Tico das Mädchen achtlos zur Seite schubste, was sie unfreiwillig in einen leeren Stuhl an einem weiteren Tisch katapultierte.

"WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN?!"

"Por favor, no mi Señor..." flehte sie und es war zweifelsohne Owen den sie meinte, als der Reisenkerl sich vor ihm aufbaute und ihn noch um einen ganzen Kopf überragte.

"No tenían que hacer eso, van..."

"Oh  nein..."  war stattdessen Barrys Reaktion. 

Er stürzte sein Bier herunter und hatte lediglich nur noch die vage Hoffnung, es würde sich Schlimmeres verhindern lassen, bis zu dem Augenblick, als der Provozierte Owen gegen die Schulter stieß, was seinen Freund ins Taumeln brachte.

"Es sind meine Angelegenheiten, du Penner! Halt dich daraus!" keifte er ihn an und sein ungepflegter, struppiger Bart schien zu vibrieren.

"OWEN...", konnte Barry gerade noch sagen, als das Handgemenge ausbrach.

In seinem Stolz getroffen holte Owen zu einem Hieb aus, der zielsicher im Magen seines Gegenübers landete, der sich daraufhin zusammen krümmte, was zur Folge hatte, dass seine Kumpels vom Tisch nun mit in das Szenario einsteigen und Owen festhielten, damit ihr Anführer freie Bahn hatte, um ihm sprichwörtlich: "die -  Fresse -  zu -  polieren"

"Ey! Idiots injustes!!" warf sich nun Barry mit ins Getümmel  in der Hoffnung es würde helfen, den Schaden einzugrenzen, so gut es  sich eben anstellen ließ und zerrte Owen aus der weiteren Schusslinie einer niedersausenden Faust.

Er steckte mehrere harte Schläge am unteren Rippenbogen ein und als sein Gesicht zum wiederholen Male den Asphalt geküsst hatte, nahm er die Stimme des Mädchens wahr: "Policía! Policía rápida! Kommen sie schnell!"

 

Owen spürte wie er vom Boden hochgerissen wurde und er schmeckte Blut in  seinem Mund, was definitiv von einer aufgesprungenen Lippe herrührte.

Mit einem Mal waren Schläge und Fäuste verschwunden und er blickte in das strenge Gesicht eines schwarz- weiß gekleideten Polizisten.

Die Aufrührer waren urplötzlich verschwunden und als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, blickte er in das nicht minder lädierte Gesicht von Barry, der neben ihm an der kleinen Mauer lehnte die den Besucherbereich vom Strand trennte.

"Die Arschlöcher sind weggelaufen!" keuchte Barry, "als die Polizisten kamen."Une ordure!"

"Mhach... lass die armen Hunde aus dem Spiel!" gab Owen zurück und rappelte sich auf.

"Sir? ist alles in Ordnung...?" fragte eine junge, blonde Polizistin, deren geflochtener Zopf über ihre rechte Schulter fiel, als sie sich zu ihm herunter beugte.

Owen machte eine fahrige abwehrende Handbewegung, er rappelte sich auf  um gleich darauf wieder auf  einen Stuhl zu sinken, den Mitarbeiter des Bar bereits wieder aufgerichtet hatten.

"Nun..." ihr Kollege half  jetzt Barry auf die Füße und parkte ihn im Stuhl daneben."... wenn sie keinen Alkohol vertragen, sollten sie  vielleicht besser die Finger davon lassen." , meinte er ernst.

"Mann, ich doch nicht...", protestierte Owen und fühlte, dass  es ihm ebenfalls die Braue angeschlagen zu haben schien. 

Er wischte sich mit Zeige- , und Ringfinger daran entlang und registrierte feuchtes Blut, das er an seinem T- Shirt abwischte.

"Sie haben da eine ordentliche Platzwunde, dass sollte sich ein Arzt ansehen..." , meinte der Polizist schließlich, "ich hätte gern ihre Personalien und  ein paar Worte zu diesem Vorfall hier gehört..." fuhr er dann streng fort.

Die Erinnerung an die vergangenen Stunden waren in Owens Kopf ziemlich vage.  

Aber die ziemlich großen  Augen, die der Polizist mit seiner Kollegin gemacht hatte, als er  auf seinen Papieren las, dass er einen Navy Soldaten vor sich hatte,waren genauso hängen geblieben, wie der Gedanke an das völlig verdatterte, dankbare Mädchen, dass ihnen zum Abschied noch zwei Drinks spendiert und seine Blessuren, so fachmännisch wie möglich, mit Pflastern und Verbänden versehen hatte, nachdem er sich mit Barry erfolgreich  gegen die Verfrachtung in eine Ambulanz zur Wehr gesetzt hatte.

 

Alles in allem hatte der Abend, was seinen Trunkenheitszustand anging,  einen  nicht zu vernachlässigenden Erfolg zu verbuchen. 

Sein Gesicht brannte von der Schlägerei, seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt,  er hatte eine kleine Platzwunde über der Augenbraue, aber es tat genauso wenig weh, wie die Tatsache, dass Claire vergessen hatte wer er war, und das war das immerhin erreichenswerte Ziel gewesen.

Doch so wirklich erinnern konnte er sich zum Beispiel nicht daran, wie er in das Taxi gestiegen und vor dem Apartmenthaus in Bajamar gelandet war.

Er war froh, dass Barry zahlte, denn er selbst  war aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in der Lage, das Portemonnaie aus seiner Jeans zu fischen. 

Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an dem umständlichen Verband, um seine aufgeschürften Knöchel, welchen die Kleine darum gewickelt hatte.

Er lehnte an der Eingangstür und wartete  auf Barry.

"Hast du irgendeine Idee, wie wir das Anamika erklären können?" sagte er beduselt und wies fahrig mit dem Finger auf Owens verpflasterte Braue.

Er fingerte das Verbandszeug herunter und warf es in den nahestehenden Papierkorb.

"Keine Ahnung, " gab Owen undeutlich zurück,"... ICH muss ihr Gott sei dank garnich's erklären...'s ja nich' meine Freundin." dann kicherte er rau und drückte die Eingangstür auf.

Carlos saß wie eine Institution an  seinem Platz und grinste fröhlich, bis er die beiden Männer genauer anblickte.

Das Grinsen fror in seinem alten Gesicht förmlich ein und Owen wurde bewusst, dass sie scheinbar doch eindrucksvoller aussahen, als er angenommen hatte.

"¡Dios mío! Señor Grady.... Was ist passierte? Señor Barry..." stammelte er zusammen.

"Carloooos! Alles in Ordnung..!" rief Owen mit dem Ansinnen ihn zu beruhigen und fuchtelte mit einer übertriebenen Geste dem verdatterten Concierge zu, während Barry ihn am Tresen vorbei schob.

"Mann, komm jetz'...du bist echt fertig für heut'...!."

Vor der Wohnungstür dauerte es endlos, bis Owen den Schlüssel gefunden hatte und fast nochmal solang bis ihm das Herumdrehen gelang.

Sie mussten beide über seine Unbeholfenheit lachen, als sie den Flur betraten.

Dann legte Owen den Zeigefinger seiner unversehrten Hand über die aufgesprungene Lippe und zuckte leicht unter dem dumpfen Schmerz der, von der Berührung herbeigeführt, zu ihm durchdrang.

"Psschhht..." machte er und stützte sich an der Wand ab, die bedrohlich zu Schwanken schien um seine Stiefel von den Füßen zu streifen, "... wir sin' besser leise, die schlafen alle schon..."

"Nicht alle...", gab sein Freund nun auf einmal deutlicher und schärfer zurück, als er vorhin geklungen hatte, was Owen  dazu veranlasste hinaufzusehen.

Sein Blick fand sich im selben Augenblick in funkelgrünen Augen wieder, und für einen winzigen Augenblick, war er sich nicht sicher, ob es seinem Alkoholkonsum geschuldet war,  oder tatsächlich Claire neben Anamika auf der breiten Couch saß.


	60. Every Step you take

*Every step you take*

”Sie haben das ausgezeichnet gemacht!”   
Es waren Worte die von einer Person kamen, deren Gesicht sie nicht erkennen konnte, doch das Gefühl war zu real.  
Der Schweiß der Anstrengung klebte in ihrem Gesicht Glückseligkeit in ihrem Kopf. Vergessen jeder Schmerz und krampfhafte Stunden.  
“ Das ist ihre Tochter… sie hat sich ganz schön Zeit gelassen, dafür hat sie einen großen Bruder…” das Gesicht aus den die Worte kamen, war nach wie vor unscharf und Claires Sinne taub.   
Doch sie fühlte den kleinen Babykörper im Arm.   
Es fühlte sich an wie eine Tür, die zu einem Spalt breit geöffnet war. Es war ihr erlaubt hineinzusehen und gleichzeitig ein diffuser Teil davon zu sein.  
“Haben sie schon einen Namen ausgesucht?”, die freundliche Stimme aus dem “Off”.  
Claire wusste, dass sie IHN angeblickt hatte.   
Der Mädchenname, war SEINE Entscheidung, so war es abgemacht.  
SEINE … ER… der REPTILIEN DOMPTEUR ...der zwar dort war, aber weiterhin bis auf einige Einzelheiten in diese Folie verpackt, die ihren Kopf zu befüllen schien wie ein Virus.  
“Verdammt!” hilflos ließ Claire, dass Notizbuch sinken und klappte es geräuschvoll zu.  
Ein Echo der Erinnerung ließ seine verlockende Stimme sagen :   
Hedy…” Es klang aus seinem Mund so unverwechselbar schön!  
Sie hatte eine Tochter.   
” Hedy...Blue…”, hatte sie lächelnd angefügt und auch jetzt registrierte sie den wohlwollenden Schnaufer, der von ihm kam.  
Sie fühlte wie seine Lippen ihr verschwitztes Haar küssten und er sagte etwas...doch es rann durch ihre Erinnerung wie Staub.  
Halt es fest Clarie! - Los jetzt halt es fest!   
Konzentrier dich…!   
Verflucht! lass es nicht wieder verschwinden!  
Was hatte er gesagt?  
Die Geräusche, die als Erinnerung vor ihren Augen zurück flimmerten, schmerzten in ihrem Kopf urplötzlich, als habe man eine Schraube hineingedreht.  
Weißes Rauschen in einem empfanglosen Radio.  
“Danke…Honey...”er hatt es so leise gesagt, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es sich um Erinnerung oder Wunschdenken handelte.  
Sie nahm das Foto aus dem Krankenhaus wieder aus dem Notizbuch und mit ihm flitschte eine Eintrittskarte zu einem Konzert von 3 Doors Down heraus:  
\- Minnesota State Fair 09.09.2008 -  
Sie blickte das Foto an und mit einem Mal erkannte sie sich deutlicher als zuvor.  
“Hedy und Derek…Hedy - Blue und Derek - Matthew! Meine Kinder! Calle Loros, Bajamar…” betete sie mantraartig vor sich hin.  
Sie schob die Konzertkarte wieder zurück in das Büchlein und warf die Beine so rasch über die Bettkante, dass ihr schwindelig wurde.  
“Calle Loros, Bajamar…!” Wenn du dein Hirn wiederfinden willst Claire, musst du nach Hause fahren! Dort wo deine Erinnerungen sind und zwar JETZT!”

 

Als die Schwester ins Zimmer kam, hatte sie gerade fertig gepackt und Straßenkleidung angezogen.  
Immer wieder wiederholte sie in Gedanken, die Erinnerungen, die ihr Hirn endlich bereit war preiszugeben: Meine Kinder, Hedy und Derek, meine Wohnung in Bajamar, Calle Loros - Ich weiß keine Hausnummer, aber ich kenne das Haus! Owen… Der Reptilien Dompteur…! er war wie ein Hologramm, das immer wieder verschwand, doch sie war sich sicher, es würde alles nur wieder an Substanz gewinnen, wenn sie endlich hier raus kam.  
“Mrs. Dearing? Alles gut?” , fragte die Krankenschwester besorgt.  
“Bestens, ich werde nache Hause gehen.”  
“Es ist gleich Mitternacht....”, meinte die Schwester erstaunt, “ sie können jetzt nicht einfach…”  
“Ich kann und ich werde!”, entgegnete sie fest.  
“Lassen sie mich bitte den Doktor holen…”  
Clarie baute ich vor ihr auf und blickte ihr fest in die Augen Blickkontakt halten Claire, so hat man es dir schließlich beigebracht - ! Wofür auch immer!   
“Ich weiß wo mein Zuhause ist.” erklärte sie stolz, “und ich werde den Rest meines Hirns nicht wieder funktionsfähig bekommen, indem ich weiter hier herumsitze.”  
“Ich… ich möchte doch nur... den Doktor…” stammelte die Schwester nochmal hilflos.   
“Haben sie Kinder?” fragte Claire unvermittelt.   
“Eine Tochter…” antwortete sie perplex.  
“Ich, habe zwei!”, gab Claire zurück und unwillkürlich krochen Tränen in ihrer Kehle nach oben, “eine Tochter und einen Sohn. Es gibt also keine Diskussion darüber, ob ich jetzt zu ihnen fahren werde, oder nicht.”

Sie erinnerte sich an den Geruch von Meer und die Stimmen der Möwen, als das rote Taxi in den Teil der Calle Loros einbog, die zum Strand von Puntarenas führte.  
“Irgendwo zwischen Playa Bajamar und diesem Naturschutzgebiet.” hatte sie gesagt, als der Fahrer fragte: “Wohin denn genau?”  
Blau war ihr Haus und zwar von jenem hellen Blau, das man auch in der Dunkelheit der Nacht erkennen würde.  
Es gab Flamingos in der Lagune und Pelikane am Strand.   
Es wird wohl nicht ausreichen, dass als Adresse zu nennen.   
Es erschien klar von ihrem inneren Auge, der Weg gesäumt von Laternen, die jetzt als leuchtende Kugeln den Weg bescheinen würden.   
Es war das einzige Apartementhaus in der Straße, das so aussah, sie wusste es genau.  
“Dónde debería parar, señora?”, frage der Taxifahrer nun erneut und warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten.  
“Ich weiß nicht….” antwortete sie, ohne sich seiner Muttersprache zu bedienen, sie würde das mit dem Spanisch wohl niemals auf die Reihe bekommen.  
Der Reptilien Dompteur spricht spanisch! erinnerte sie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.   
Es war, als habe sie dort gesessen und darauf gewartet, ihr ihre Erinnerungen häppchenweise zurückzugeben - weil sie genau wusste, dass es so richtig war.  
“Danke, was für ein unwichtiges Detail…”, knurrte sie zur Antwort an die imaginäre Stimme, “ich könnte eine Hausnummer gebrauchen!”  
“Cómo por favor?”  
“Ehmm nichts… Gracias. Ich möchte aussteigen! Por favor…” erklärte sie hölzern.  
Der Taxifahrer trat so abrupt in die Bremsen, dass Claire in den Gurt geworfen wurde.  
Der Druck auf ihrer Brust drückte ein leichtes Husten heraus.  
Sie stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, bezahlte und als sie die Autotür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, brauste der Kerl in einer ungeahnten Geschwindigkeit davon, so als habe er sie in einem Spelunken Viertel abgesetzt.  
Es ist aber keins! - Du hast dir diese Gegend ausgesucht, weil der Strand so nah war!  
-Dankeschön - Noch so ein unwichtiges Detail -!  
Du hast es nur nie genutzt - bis zu dem einen Moment, in deinem Leben bist du vorher niemals auf die Idee gekommen, an einem Strand entlang zu laufen!   
“„Wenn sie wollen, zeigen ich ihnen mal das Sonnenlicht... is' gar nicht Schlimm.. ehrlich!“   
Diesmal striff ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht, als ihr diese bildhafte Erinnerung gleichzeitig die dazugehörige Sequenz angefügte, als hätte jemand einen Film eingelegt:

Er stand in ihrem Büro, in einem engen, schmutzigen, grauen Shirt und es war dieser Geruch, der sich in ihrem Erinnerungsvermögen ausbreitete, als hätte man einen Lichtschalter betätigt.   
Er füllte jede noch so dunkle Ecke damit aus und erzeugte ein Wohlgefühl in ihrer Magengegend, das sie wie eine Umarmung festhielt.  
Ein bisschen wie die Luft nach einem Sommerregen! Das war deine Assoziationen - !  
Das sie selbst der Fremde sein würde, dem sie es erklärte - wer hätte das gedacht?  
“Mr.Grady, ich möchte dass sie mitkommen, um sich etwas anzusehen.”  
“Warum nennst du mich Mr.Grady?”   
“Oweeen…”  
“Owen…”, probierte sie seinen Namen auf ihrer Zunge aus, als müsse sie prüfen wie er schmeckte.  
Bloß das es bei dieser Begegnung ein weißes Schmuddelshirt gewesen war, was die Betörung seines Duftes nicht im geringsten gemindert hatte.  
Claire rieb sich die pochende Strin.  
So viele nutzlose Details, ihr Erinnerungskarussell war wirklich unbarmherzig.  
“ 321- nein-nein-nein...”, murmelte sie vor sich hin, als die innere Stimme sie nun endlich mit einer Nummer abspeiste, “..34…” stammelte sie und das Bild einer Hausnummer erschien im Kopfkino, flackerte Leuchtreklamenartig auf um dann sogleich wieder an Kraft zu verlieren und im Dunkel ihres Kopfes zu verschwinden.  
“Naaachgh!” keuchte sie fluchend heraus, “Dreiihhhh… viiehr…!” Sie hoffe wenn sie es laut und überdeutlich sagen würde, käme sie endlich in ihr Gedächtnis zurück.  
Sie wusste, dass es mehr Zahlen sein mussten.   
Jetzt war sie war vor der letzten Häuserreihe angelangt.  
Keins davon war blau...  
...oder türkis…   
grün….  
grau...   
...nicht eine einzige Farbe, die annähernd der Farbe ähnelte, die sie in ihrem Kopf hatte war an einer der Häuserfassaden zu sehen.  
HELLBLAU - Karibisches sonnenzerschossenes verfluchtes HELLBLAU!  
“ drei ..vier..neun zwei! 3492! Drei, vier, neun, zwei! Dreitausendvierhundertzweiundneunzig!!!” ihr Mund murmelte die Zahlen vor sich hin, als würden sie sich besser verankern lassen, wenn man sie nur oft genug sagte.  
Sie blieb vor einem WEIßEN Apartementhaus stehen, an dem nun die Ziffern auf sie herab blickten .  
“Dreitausendvierhundertzweiundneunzig!”, las sie die schwarzen Ziffern ab, die die Hauswand zierten .  
Ich möchte sie nicht wieder vergessen!  
Die Kugellaternen säumten den Weg.   
Jedoch blaue Farbe war nicht einmal in der Garteneinfassung zu sehen.  
Die Hilflosigkeit, die sie in diesem Augenblick überkam, ließ Panik in ihr aufwallen, die die Büchse der Pandora öffnete und weitere Erinnerungen zu Tage brachte, von denen ihr jetzt klar wurde, warum die innere Clarie sie bisher damit verschont hatte:  
Indominus Rex!   
Weiße Schuppenhaut und messerscharfe Zähne, vor denen sie auf der Flucht war. Riesenhaft und groß!  
Ein Tyrannosaurus Rex- der sie jagte: Auf Asphalt und durch den Dschungel!  
Einen Schuss, der in ihrem Kopf ein Echo erzeugte und als Konsequenz dessen das Gesicht des Reptilien Dompteurs vom Tod gezeichnet!  
Er war Tod!   
Der Gedanke daran, ein Schmerz, der alles zu toppen schien, dessen sie sich zu erinnern fähig war.   
In diesem Moment!   
Beruhige dich!   
Los! Beruhige dich - Claire - es hat dich schließlich kein Toter besucht!   
Er war heute da --- Erinnere dich!!!!   
Sie zog tief Luft durch die Nase und atmete geräuschvoll aus.   
“Ja er war da! Er hat gesagt, wer er ist…!”  
In der Hoffnung, es würde sie zurückführen zu einem Punkt in ihrem Gedächtnis, der vor der Panik gewappnet war.  
Du darfst jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren!  
“Dreitausendvierhundertzweiundneunzig!” sagte sie nochmal und die Panik ebbte allmählich ab.  
Das Geräusch von schreienden Stimmen in der Erinnerung wurde leiser.   
Sie wusste, es war ihre Eigene und warum diese Bilder in ihrem Kopf, gerade jetzt diesen Raum einnahmen, wollte sie ebensowenig wissen, wie den Grund für das Geräusch ihres eigenen Geschreis!  
Das Gute an einem Gedächtnisverlust ist schließlich - und das ist unumstritten - es radiert auch die unangenehmen Dinge aus!  
Trotzdem klebte das todesbleiche Gesicht weiterhin vor ihrem geistigen Auge, wie eingebrannt auf der Erinnerungs Leinwand, und sie wusste, die innere Claire würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis auch diese Gedanken wieder zurecht sortiert waren.  
Der Nachteil, daran: Das Gehirn, hat seine eigenen Vorstellung von der Wiederherstellung einer Ordnung!

Eine weitere Herausforderung war der Absatz der Etage, sowie die Nummer ihres Apartments.  
Doch aus ihrem unsicheren Gestammel über die ebenso falsche Farbe ihres Hauses, wie: Irgendwas in einem der oberen Stockwerke, hatte der Concierge herausfinden können, dass sie Hilfe brauchte.  
Überflüssige Infos bereithaltend, dass er Carlos Pilar Rodriguez Plata hieß, hatte genau DAS den Platz in ihrem Gedächtnis beansprucht, der vielleicht eher für ihre eigenen Eckdaten wichtig gewesen wäre!   
Wie zum Beispiel die, dass man dem Haus vor einigen Wochen einen neuen Anstrich verpasst hatte.  
Hilflos warf sie die Hände in die Luft und machte sich auf zum Fahrstuhl: “Gute Nacht Carlos!” rief sie und murmelte: “Pilar Rodriguez Plata! Gütiger Himmel - ! Das ist wirklich schräg.”  
“Buenas Noches!” krähte er hinter ihr her, als die Fahrstuhltüren sie verschluckten.

Kurz nachdem Owen und Barry das Haus verlassen hatten, waren die Zwillinge aufgewacht und Anamika wurde zum ersten Mal in vollem Umfang bewusst, was es hieß zwei Kinder zu haben:  
Es war anstrengend und nervenzermürbend, sie hatten gewiss eine Stunde herumgebrüllt. Allein dafür die Verantwortung zu tragen, dass sie sich wieder beruhigten ohne selbst die Nerven zu verlieren, war eine Herausforderung, der sie sich eigentlich nie hatte stellen wollen.  
Es ließ Zorn in ihr hochkommen, als zum wiederholen Male Derek die quietschende Stimme hob,nachdem sie ihn ins Bett zurück gelegt hatte.  
Zorn auf Barry und Owen die sich einen lustigen Abend machten, während sie dazu verdammt war mit den kleinen Schreihälsen hier zu sitzen.  
“Es ist ja schön, dass der Kerl seine Zerstreuungssauftour braucht, oder wie auch immer er das nennt…”, meckerte sie vor sich hin, “ aber hab ich mir die Quäken hier angeschafft?! Es ist ja nicht genug, das meine Managerin ihren Verstand buchstäblich verloren hat, NEIN jetzt versinkt der Kerl auch noch darüber in Selbstmitleid und ICH habe hier diese Monster am Hals…”  
Sie beugte sich wieder über das Bett, in dem Derek sie an grinste, sobald ihr Gesicht erschienen war und die Heulerei einstellte.  
Anamika flog ein warmes Lächeln über das Gesicht und ihre Wut verlor sekündlich an Kraft.  
“Oh Mann, du kannst ja auch nichts dafür, du kleiner Kerl.”, murmelte sie leise und streichelte sanft den weichen Flaum auf seinem Kopf, “Entschuldige natürlich seid ihr keine Monster… niemand kann für all das etwas. Dir fehlt wahrscheinlich nur deine Mom oder dein Dad….”  
Der ja auch hier sein könnte….!  
Sie hob ihn hoch und trug ihn ins zur Spielecke vor dem großen Fenster, und bettete ihn auf das weiche Polster.  
“Ganz ruhig Kleiner...ich hole nur deine Schwester,”  
Mit einem inzwischen gekonnten Griff packte sie Hedy, die bereits schlief, mitsamt der Bettdecke und brachte sie zu ihrem wimmernden Bruder, der sich sogleich beruhigte, als sie wieder bei ihm war.  
“Okay…ihr bleibt hier… bei mir, ja? Ich lege mich hierher und mache den Fernseher an!” Erklärte sie und deckte vorsichtig die Decke um die Beiden und langte nach der Fernbedienung.   
Sie ließ den Fernseher leise laufen und das Hintergrundgeräusch wirkte einschläfernd auf Derek, denn er beruhigte sich, während sein Atem flacher und ruhiger wurde.  
Anamika bleib eine Weile neben ihnen auf dem Boden sitzen, streichelte behutsam abwechselnd die kleinen Körper und dachte an das überwältigend miese Gefühl, das sie überkommen hatte, Owen so zu sehen wie vor ein paar Stunden.  
Er hatte sie stets begeistert durch seine Ausstrahlung, die suggerierte, dass er scheinbar immer zu wissen schien, was im nächsten Moment das Richtige sein würde.  
Die Leidenschaft mit der er an all die Dinge herantrat, die er tat.   
Selbst, wenn er wahrscheinlich nichts jemals wieder so lieben würde, wie die Arbeit mit Dinosauriern.   
Er hatte diesen Hang Dinge zu Ende zu bringen, egal welche Opfer dafür nötig waren - genau deshalb hatte ihr Vater ihn nach Isla Nublar geholt.  
Anamika war von sich selbst überrascht, dass es sie ebenfalls beeindruckte, zu sehen, dass er einmal nichts im Griff hatte, wie vorhin und zwar auf die negative Art.  
Es war tatsächlich schmerzhaft gewesen - und damit hätte sie niemals gerechnet!  
Dereks Augen klappten zu und der Schlaf schien ihn machtvoll zu erobern.  
Sie lächelte und nahm ihre Hand weg: “ Wir werden das schon wieder in die Reihe kriegen, Kleiner…” flüsterte sie und erhob sich dann vorsichtig und wankte zurück zum Wohnzimmer.

Erschöpft sank sie auf die Couch. Ihre Schlafstätte hatte sie nur halbherzig zusammengeschoben und so warf sie ihre Beine auf den Stapel aus Decken und Kissen und streckte sich der Länge nach aus, als sie einen Schlüsselbund im Türschloss klappern hörte.  
Es schien als würde derjenige mehrfach versuchen einen Schlüssel davon ins Schloss zu bekommen.  
“Meine Güte…” stöhnte sie und schälte sich umständlich von der Couch um beim Öffenen zu helfen.  
Offensichtlich hatten Owen und Barry einen Zustand erreicht, der es ihnen nicht mehr möglich machte, die Tür beim ersten Versuch zu öffnen.  
Die Aussicht darauf, trieb sie nicht gerade zur Eile an, doch bevor sich durch das Geräusch wieder die Zwillinge am Ende des Raumes auf den Plan gerufen fühlten, oder sie noch den Schlüssel in der Tür abbrechen würden…  
Schnappte Anamika nach dem Griff und öffnete ruckartig die Tür.  
“Ich dachte ich öffne lieber, bevor....” ihre Augen wurden rund wie Kuchenteller, als sie vor der Tür weder Barry, noch Owen antraf, sondern: “Claire…”  
Diese zog den Schlüssel zurück und wedelte hilflos mit dem Bund.  
“Der Dritte wäre es gewesen…”, murmelte sie verlegen und versuchte zu Grinsen.  
Weiterhin staunend schob Anamika die Tür weit auf und ließ sie eintreten.  
Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich wie ein Eindringling.  
Hektisch betrachtete sie die Unordnung auf der Couch und das benutzte Geschirr in der Küche, dass sie nicht weggeräumt hatte.  
Es fühlte sich ein wenig an, als wäre sie von ihrer eigenen Mutter erwischt worden.  
“Ich ehm.. ich…” stammelte Anamika los und ein weiterer Blick ging Richtunge Terrasse, wo die Zwillinge schliefen.  
“Ich habe mich selbst entlassen..” begann Claire, ohne gefragt worden zu sein. “ Ich werde meine Erinnerungen nicht wiederfinden, wenn ich weiter in diesem Kasten gefangen gehalten werde.”  
Dann ging sie in die Wohnung hinein und blickte sich um.  
“Sag mir, dass ich das hier nicht so hinterlassen habe..!”, bat sie und blickte sie an.  
Anamika hatte das erste Mal, seit sie sie gefunden hatten das Gefühl, sie würde zumindest annähernd in die Augen der Clarie blicken, die sie vor dem Unglück verlassen hatte.  
Anamika lächelte verlegen.  
“Nein…das waren ich.. und Barry…” erklärte sie schuldbewusst und ging in Küche, wo sie sogleich anfing das Geschirr zu sortieren.  
“Gut. Denn Etwas in mir weiß, dass das eigentlich nicht sein kann… auch wenn viele Dinge sich anfühlen, wie in einem Schüttelglas.”  
Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab.  
“Ich war mit Barry hier..um.. um…”begann sie und wusste nicht wie viel Informationen sie verkraften würde, als Claire sie unterbrach:” Meine Kinder… sind…” sie zögerte und blickte zur Schlafzimmertür.  
Anamika lächelte und nickte zur Terrasse.  
“Sie sind gerade eingeschlafen--!”  
Claire maß den Raum mit raschem Schritt und blieb kurz vor ihren schlafenden Kindern stehen.   
Dann kniete sie sich daneben und beugte sich vor.  
Behutsam nahm sie erst Hedy hoch und küsste ihr das rote Lockenhaar, roch ihren unverwechselbaren Geruch und fühlte die Wärme des kleinen Körpers.  
Die Kleine protestierte nur leise. Sachte legte Claire sie zurück, um den Jungen zu bedenken um ihn ebenfalls ganz leicht zu küssen.  
Die Erinnerungen an ihre Geburt und ihr Dasein explodierten in ihrem Kopf wie ein Feuerwerk und nahmen den angestammten Platz ein, als wäre es nie anders gewesen.   
Die Freude und Erleichterung trieb Claire diesmal Freudentränen ins Gesicht, derer sie sich nicht einmal schämte.

Nachdem sie sich sich wieder gefangen hatte, setzte sie sich zu Anamika auf die Couch und ließ sich von ihr erklären, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war, dass sie nicht viel eher mit den Zwillingen bei ihr aufgetaucht war und Anamika bereute es, angesichts ihrer Erleichterung, sich nicht viel eher über den Wunsch des Arztes hinweg gesetzt zu haben.

“Anamika…?” fragte Claire schließlich nach einer Weile und drehte die Teetasse, die sie sich inzwischen aufgebrüht hatte in ihren Händen.  
“Hm…?”   
“Owen...eeer..” begann sie und wurde von Anamika jäh unterbrochen:”Er ist mit Barry unterwegs.”, meinte sie rasch und setzte hinzu: “... ist er noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht..in… deinem Kopf meine ich?” sie erhob sich aus ihrer Sitzposition und blickte Claire an, als erwartete sie eine Geschichte.  
“Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass der Mensch den du liebst, als ein Gefühl zurückbleibt? Wenn du dich nicht an ihn erinnern kannst?”, sie machte eine Pause und Anamika wusste nicht, ob sie nicken sollte, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie diese Frage tatsächlich beantworten konnte.  
“Ich habe Bruchstücke in meinem Kopf. Aber es ist anders wie bei den Dingen, die zurückgekehrt sind bisher. Es ist… er ist --- Owen ist --- ein Gefühl.”

Abermals machte sich ein Schlüssel im Türschloss zu schaffen.  
“Ich glaube da kommt dein Gefühl gerade…”, meinte Anamika und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Sie konnte spüren, wie Clarie neben ihr leicht zusammen zuckte.  
Die Tür schwang auf und warf regelrecht zuerst Barry in den Raum, der sofort zu registrieren schien, dass sich während ihrer Abwesenheit etwas ereignet haben musste, dass mehr gewesen war als nur babysitten.   
Sein Kichern ebbte in dem Moment ab, als er Clarie wahrnahm, während Owen sich noch umständlich von seinen Stiefeln zu befreien versuchte.  
“Psschhht... wir sin’ besser leise, die schlafen alle schon…” nuschelte er undeutlich und legte seinen Finger auf seine lädierte Lippe, was ihn zusammenfahren ließ.  
“Nicht alle…” meinte Barry und fing Anamikas Blick ein, der nichts Gutes verhieß.  
Dann sah er wieder zu seinem Freund, der wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, die Person auf der Couch anblickte.  
Claire starrte zurück - fassungslos seinen Zustand betrachtend - und unfähig etwas zu sagen.  
“Claire…”, bemerkte Barry überflüssigerweise, “...du bist hier…”  
Anamika erhob sich jetzt und stapfte auf ihn zu.  
“Was habt ihr gemacht?” richtete sie das Wort an ihn, “wie seht ihr denn aus? Hab ihr euch geprügelt?” ihre Hand berührte Barrys Gesicht, auf dessen Waage ein derber Kratzer vom Asphalt zu sehen war.  
“Ich, ehhm.. es ließ sich nicht verhindern…” erklärte er halbherzig und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Owen zu, der immer noch starrte..

Owen kam es vor, als hätte man ihn eingefroren und die Welt um ihn herum, wäre stehengeblieben.  
In seinem Kopf rumorte Alkohol und das Durcheinander der handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung in einem schier unaufhaltbaren Strudel.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn man ihn jetzt anstieß, würde er umfallen und in Millionen kleiner Scherben auf dem Fußboden zerbersten.  
Sie saß dort und das Funkeln in ihren Augen war nicht mehr hohl, wie heute nachmittag.   
Es war gefüllt von einer einer Mischung aus Unverständnis, einer sonderbaren Art Zorn und einem Wissen, das er in seinem benebelten Kopf nicht zuzuordnen vermochte.  
“Claire…?” er sprach ihren Namen aus, als müsse er sie daran erinnern, weil sie sich selbst nicht sicher war, doch die Antwort kam prompt:  
“Wer denn sonst!? Ich wohne schließlich hier…”  
Ein unsicheres Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, “ Jah, das tust du…” meinte er und erst jetzt schien allmählich, dass Leben zurück zu kehren, das sich um ihn herum befand.” ’ch bin froh dass du das weißt…”, fuhr er dann fort und ärgerte sich, dass zuviel getrunken hatte um dem Moment in sich aufzunehmen, “ falls es so ist…” fügte er unsicher hinzu und blickte sie weiter an, als würde er einen Geist ansehen.  
“Es wird wohl nie deine Kernkompetenz werden, dich von Ärger fern zu halten, was?” fragte sie schnippisch und tippte sich mit dem Finger an die eigenen Augenbraue, um ihn auf das Offensichtliche aufmerksam zu machen.  
Owen fuhr sich über das geschundene Gesicht , und als Barry für ihn antwortete, wurde ihm zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, dass sie nicht allein waren.  
“Das war keine Absicht…”  
Er schaute seinen Freund an, dann nochmal hinüber zur Couch und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als müsste er sich selbst über Etwas klar werden.  
“Wisst ihr was…?” verkündete er schließlich mit schwerer Stimme, “ ich muss‘ns Bett.”   
Er unterstrich seine Worte mit einer endgültigen Geste., “Ich muss echt dringend ins Bett…”  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich zur Schlafzimmertür und nahm die Klinke in die Hand, während drei verdutzte Gesichter ihm nach starrten.  
“Owen?!”, fragte Anamika einigermaßen verwirrt, als er tatsächlich Anstalten machte im Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden.  
“Ach ja…”, murmelte er und wandte sich nochmal zu ihr um, “ ‘ch danke dir.’s war echt toll das du aufg’passt hast.” Fahrig drückte er die Tür auf und verschwand in dem Raum und schob die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich ins Schloss.  
Barry ließ ein leises Kichern hören, für das er von Anamika prompt mit einem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf getadelt wurde.  
“Sag mal… was ist denn so witzig?!” fauchte sie ihn an als er, in Erwartung weiterer Schläge den Kopf einzog.  
“Wir haben es hier wohl mit zwei Irren zu tun…” gab er zurück und wies auf Claire, “Entschuldige, “ meinte er und legte die Hände zusammen, “ aber… Gott, er hatte soviele Centenario, dass sein Verstand ihn wahrscheinlich gerade daran erinnert, dass DEINER ihn eigentlich vergessen hat und es unmöglich sein kann das du hier bist!.” Einen weiteren Lacher konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

Eine erneute vage Erinnerung machte sich auf Claires lückenhafter Festplatte breit:  
“Ich eröffne meine eigene Sunrio Bar in meinem Bungalow. Da ist der Service besser”   
Entschlossen griff sie nach der soeben verschlossenen Tür.  
Man kann es ihm nicht verdenken, dass er durcheinander ist.   
Und sie erinnerte sich, wie er sie geküsst hatte, als sie auf der Mainstreet gestanden hatten. Bei ihrem ersten Date.  
Seine Lippen waren so weich gewesen, doch irgendetwas undurchdringliches in ihrem Gedächtnis erinnerte sie daran, dass es nicht so nett weitergegangen war.   
Was genau geschehen war, darüber ließ sie die innere Claire jedoch diabolisch grinsend im Dunklen.

Die Zimmertür klappte hinter ihr ins Schloss.   
Unschlüssig blieb sie stehen während sich ihre Augen an das Dunkel gewöhnten.  
Von Draußen fiel nur das fahle Mondlicht herein.   
Es war Vollmond und, gerade jetzt erinnerte sich Clarie daran, dass das Meer in diesem Licht von ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster aus betrachtet, die Schaumkronen auf den Wellen glitzern ließ.  
Ihr Blick fand Owen, der am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand und sein verdrecktes Shirt umständlich über den Kopf zerrte .  
Er schien nicht im geringsten Notiz von ihr zu nehmen.  
Behutsam fuhr er sich mit der Hand über seine Braue und betrachtete sein Konterfei im Spiegel über der Kommode.  
Er fuhr zusammen als hätte man ihm einen Baseballschläger über den Kopf gezogen, als er Claire hinter sich im Spiegelbild entdeckte.

“Woah!” machte er und drehte sich so rasch um, dass ihm schwindelig wurde.   
Argwöhnisch blinzelte er sie an.  
Am liebsten hätte er sie, wie bescheuert angetatscht - um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht vollends durchdrehte.  
Grady! Jetzt verlier bloß nicht die Nerven!   
Es ist bloß der Alkohol!  
“Verflucht, ich hätte besser nicht …” begann er und tat einen Schritt auf sie zu, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihm den Gefallen tun und sich endlich in Luft auflösen, damit er zur Ruhe kommen konnte.  
Doch stattdessen kam sie ebenfalls einen Schritt näher, öffnete den Mund um, zu ihm zu sprechen - und das war das wirklich Gruselige daran.  
Sie war so real.   
Alles von ihr war so real.   
Ihr rotes Haar, dass nach Vanille roch und ihre grünen Augen, die selbst in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten schienen, reflektiert vom Licht, das durch die Fenster fiel.  
Ihr Atem, der auf sein Gesicht traf, je näher sie ihm kam, die Wärme die ihr Körper ausstrahlte, so als wäre sie tatsächlich hier mit ihm im Raum.   
Als wäre sie noch immer da, so wie er sie am letzten Abend gesehen hatte und nicht der Geist, den er heute Mittag im Krankenhaus zurückließ.  
Wenn die Sauferei , das hervorbringt! Dann werde ich mein Leben am Besten im Dauersuff verbringen!  
“Owen?...” ihre Stimme war leise, vorsichtig und ihre Hand streckte sich nach ihm aus.  
Er überlegte, ob er tatsächlich antworten sollte, als ihre Finger seinen nackten Arm berührten, was ihn abermals zusammenzucken ließ und seinen Körper augenblicklich mit einer Gänsehaut überlief.  
Es ist wirklich strange, wenn du dir DAS tatsächlich einbildest!  
Owen beschloss es drauf ankommen zu lassen und ihr zu antworten, ebenso leise - für den Fall - dass sich dieses Schauspiel weiter fortsetzte: ”Ja?”  
“Geht es dir gut?”  
Ob es mir gut geht?!? - Natürlich geht es mir gut!   
Es ging mir nie besser!   
Ich hab zwar im Augenblick wohl echt ein Problem mit meiner Wahrnehmung, doch ich beginne das gerade zu genießen! ---!  
“Ich weiß nicht.” antwortete er allerdings wahrheitsgemäß und ließ zu, dass ihre zierliche Hand sich um seinen Arm legte und ihn an sich heran zog.  
Sie lachte leise und ihr Zähne gruben sich in ihre Unterlippe.  
“Ich musste heim…”, erklärte sie.  
“Ahamm…” machte er bloß und ihr Griff um seinen Arm war warm und echt.  
“.. meine… unsere Kinder...und… DU… es ist alles in meinem Kopf so durcheinander, aber es ist irgendwo da drin und ich weiß, dass es wieder in Ordnung kommt wenn… ich... ” stammelte sie und jetzt berührte die andere Hand sein Gesicht.  
Er wollte nicht zurückweichen.  
… und wenn es hundertmal ein abgefahrener Traum ist ...   
“Hm…?”  
“Darf ich etwas versuchen?” fragte sie und streichelte mit der Hand an seiner Wange entlang, die unter der Berührung ganz leicht von dem Schlag pochte, den er abgefangen hatte.  
Claire wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern legte so behutsam wie möglich ihre Hand um seinen Nacken und zog ihn sachte zu sich herunter und ihre Lippen trafen einander.  
Es war ein süßer Schmerz, die Erleichterung ihres Kusses zu fühlen und dessen Druck, der seine aufgesprungene Lippe traf.  
Er schmeckte trotzdem so sehr nach mehr, dass Owen die Lippen öffnete um ihrer Zunge, die nach seiner suchte, Einlass zu gewähren und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Hände zu ihrem Körper fanden und näher zu seinem zogen.  
Sie war so zierlich, dass Owen Angst hatte, wenn er sie noch fester an sich zog, würde er sie zerquetschen, dennoch verlangte in ihm ALLES danach genau das zu tun!  
Er wollte sie nicht loslassen, aus Angst sie würde verschwinden - und es wäre tatsächlich ein Traum - oder war sie doch einer?  
Und wenn schon!  
Ihre Hand fuhr durch seine Haare und wanderte dann an seinem Rücken entlang, um schließlich auf dem untersten Lendenwirbel liegen zu bleiben und dort die Wärme ihrer Hand auszusenden, die seine Haut prickeln ließ.  
Nach der Begegnung im Krankenhaus, hätte er niemals gedacht, dass er dieses Gefühl je wieder spüren würde, umso bedeutungsvoller war es, als sich ihre Finger nun vorsichtig den Weg zu seinem Hosenbund bahnten, um ihm die Jeans herunter zu streifen.  
Du träumst nicht Grady!  
Er packte sie, hob hob sie hoch, um sie ganz behutsam zum Bett zu drängen.   
Ihren fordernden Lippen nachkommend, die sich immer noch an den Seinen regelrecht fest geküsst hatten.  
Claires Atem traf schwer in seinen Mund und er glaube noch nie eine solche Erleichterung darin gespürt zu haben, von ihr offenbar gewollt zu werden.  
Es war die Erlösung, der schrecklichsten Stunden seines Lebens.  
Vorsichtig schob er ihr Shirt hinauf und folgte seiner Hand mit Küssen, während Claire ihre Hände durch seine kurzen Locken gleiten ließ.  
Eigentlich wollte er fragen, was sie hatte versuchen wollen, doch die Berührung ihrer Haut vernebelte seine Sinne zusätzlich.   
Er war ein Ertrinkender, der Halt an seinem Rettungsanker in ihr fand und so wanderten seine Lippen weiter an ihrem freigelegten Schlüsselbein entlang, und seine Zähne hinterließen einen vorsichtigen Abdruck, als ihn seine Leidenschaft zu sehr im Besitz hatte, und er sich in sie hinein drängte und Claire vorsichtig seinen Namen neben seinem Ohr verlauten ließ.  
Es war der Ansporn, ihr mehr davon zu geben, und ihr weitere Seufzer dieser Art zu entlocken.   
Wenn es sie nur wieder näher zu ihm bringen würde und so erreichte er den sehnsuchtsvollen Punkt in ihrer Mitte, der Claires Atem zu einem Keuchen werden ließ, während er sie festhielt, an sich gepresst, um ihr alles zu geben, damit sie ihm ganz gehörte!  
Er fühlte es, in der Art, wie sie seinen Nacken umfasste, und ihre Fingernägel sich in das nackte Fleisch seines Hinterns gruben, dass es richtig war.  
So leise wie möglich, um die Kinder nicht zu wecken, oder die Gäste in ihrem Wohnzimmer zu stören, keuchte sie seinen Namen, weil es sich nicht verhindern ließ, einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
Darf ich etwas versuchen? Ich will wissen ob du MEIN bist!


	61. Sullivan

Bum,Bum Bum!

Der Tag dämmerte mit einem hektischen Klingeln an der Tür, gefolgt von weiterem heftigen Wummern dagegen.

Wahrscheinlich mit der Faust!

Jemand vor der Tür sagte etwas, dass sie nicht verstehen konnte.

Bum,Bum Bum!

Dem folgte ein Kinderweinen und aufgeregtes Gemurmel vor der Schlafzimmertür.

“Was ist da los…?”

“Sind die Bekloppt?”

Es war eindeutig Anamika.

“ICH KOMM JA SCHON!” keifte sie und das Wummern hörte schlagartig auf.

Claire war erst jetzt in der Lage die Augen zu öffnen.

Langsam, so als erwartete sie, es würde sich sogleich als Traum entpuppen, was sich in der Wohnung zu ereigenen schien.

Sie blinzelte in das Sonnenlicht und ihr Blick machte Halt an der Person neben ihr:

Owen! - Dankbar dafür, dass er nicht wieder zu einem Fremden geworden war. Sondern einfach: Owen!

Mitgenommen von den Ereignissen, des vergangenen Abends, die man in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, von dem sie noch nicht viel erfahren hatte. 

Es hätte friedlich sein können. Die Bettdecke war ihm bis zu den Hüften gerutscht und seine rechte Hand ruhte auf seinem festen Bauch, der sich in gleichmäßigen Atemzügen hob und senkte.

Mein Zuhause - ich habe es gefunden

Er schlief so tief, dass er den Tumult vor der Tür nicht einmal annähernd wahrnahm.

Jemand hatte die Wohung betreten und polterte herum.

Es ließ Claire aus dem Bett hochfahren, als sie die Situation erfasst hatte.

Es ist kein Traum! Was ist da los?!

Kerzengerade saß sie mit der Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen da, und ihre Hand tastete zu Owen neben ihr, während sie argwöhnisch die Tür im Auge behielt.

Gleich fliegt sie auf! Gleich!!!!

“Owen…!” wisperte sie mit erstickter Stimme und bekam seinen Arm zu fassen, ohne ihn anzublicken und rüttelte ihn.

Erst als sich nichts neben ihr regte wagte sie einen Blick auf den Körper neben sich, der weiterhin im Schlaf lag.

“Owen!!” zischte sie nochmal und in diesem Moment flog die Tür auf.

“GRADY!” donnerte ein uniformierter Soldat und erst dann schien er wahrzunehmen, wohin er in seinem Diensteifer gelangt war.

Die Zwillinge weinten erschrocken durch das rüde Eindringen der Fremden und Claire blickte ihn wie hypnotisiert an

“Lt. Grady!!” kam es nochmal von der Tür und erst JETZT schien Owen zu einer selbstständigen Bewegung fähig.

Er knurrte etwas unverständliches und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

Dann hob den Oberkörper an und blinzelte völlig verwirrt in das Gesicht des Eindringlings um schließlich wieder auf das Kopfkissen zu sinken.

Sein Kopf pochte und es war ihm nicht klar, was all der Aufruhr in seinem Schlafzimmer zu suchen hatte.

Man konnte es ihm buchstäblich in seinem Gesicht ansehen.

Der getrocknete Riss in seiner Lippe schmerzte, ebenso die Braue , die er hob um endlich ein klares Bild vor Augen zu haben, als er sich schließlich aufzusetzen versuchte.

“Owen..!” machte Claire noch einmal hilflos.

Während das Heulen der Kinder an ihren Mutterinstinkten zerrte und sie aus dem Bett locken wollte, um sie zu trösten.

Doch sie trug nichts außer einem Zopfgummi, weshalb sie die Bettdecke noch ein wenig höher zog, als sie zu rutschen drohte, während Owen sich neben ihr aufrichtete.

“Kleiden sie sich an und kommen sie mit!” blaffte der Soldat ihn an und Owen fuhr sich mit der Hand benommen abermals über das Gesicht, um sich irgendwie selbst in die Realität der Situation zu katapultieren.

“Mhmm okay…”, schnaufte er dumpf und setzte mit von Schlaf angerauter Stimme fort: “Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wie lange das wohl dauert...”

Er kletterte behäbig aus dem Bett.

“Beeilen sie sich!”

Es schien Owen nicht im geringsten zu stören, dass er weder Hose noch Oberteil trug, sondern suchte sich in aller Gemütsruhe seine Kleidung zusammen, die er sich am Abend zuvor hatte ausziehen lassen.

Wobei der das T - Shirt auf dem Boden liegen ließ und sich zum Kleiderschrank wendete.

Claire überlegte, ob es vielleicht am Restalkohol lag, oder ob ein derartiges Gebaren Routine für ihn war, was ihn so gelassen reagieren ließ - denn es wollte sich einfach in ihrer lädierten Erinnerung kein Szenario auftun, dem dies hier gleich gekommen wäre und dennoch verhielt er sich, als sei all das ein völlig routinemäßiger Morgen.

“Leutnant Grady..!”, mahnte der Uniformierte, “... sie sollten sich jetzt wirklich beeilen…”

“Hmm.. .”, schnaufte Owen, “ich mach ja schon…”.

Er zerrte einen hellgrauen Kapuzenpullover aus dem Schrank und schlüpfte hinein, die Kapuze auf dem Kopf behaltend.

Man konnte den Eindruck gewinnen, als müsste er sich auf diese Weise ein Barriere schaffen.

Dann stand er vor ihm und breitete seine Hände aus.

“Fertig!”, meinte er halbwegs beflissen und blickte den Typen feindselig an.

“Lt. Grady, ich nehme sie in Gewahrsam…” verkündete er und warf dann einen Blick auf die völlig entsetzte Claire auf dem Bett, die sich in die Decke vergraben hatte.

“Tatsächlich…”, machte Owen spöttisch und es veranlasste ihn aufs Neue dazu, die schmerzende Braue zu heben, während der Soldat ihn am Arm fasste und zur Tür schob.

“Owen…?” machte Claire leise und mit einem gekonnten Dreh entwand er sich dem Griff des Kollegen , um sich ihr nochmal zuzuwenden.

“Mach dir keine Sorgen!”, raunte er ihr zu und seine Stimme lag voller Zuversicht, griff nach seinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch und schob es in seine Jeans.

Dann küsste er flüchtig ihre Wange, als er weggezogen wurde und der Uniformierte etwas brummelte wie: “ … ich kann ihnen auch Handfesseln anlegen!”

“Ja das kannst du. Deine Mutter muss stolz auf dich sein!” flachste er frech, was den Kollegen etwas wütendes Knurren ließ und er ihn anschließend grob in den Rücken stieß, um ihn wie einen Sklaven vor sich herzutreiben.

“Ich bitte um Verzeihung,Ma’am! ” wandte er sich noch kurz an Claire und tippte sich an die Mütze, um dann wie ein Spuk das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen.

CDR Fahrion und der ENS Cunningham brachten Grady noch bevor das Papier der örtlichen Polizei auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag.

Beckinsale hatte Sullivan aus dem Bett geklingelt, um seinen persönlichen Goldjungen für die Schwierigkeiten zu tadeln, in die er sich offenbar gebracht hatte.

Denn statt ihr über die Geschehnisse in Costa Rica einen detaillierten Bericht zu erstatten, hatte Grady sie lediglich damit abgespeist sie darüber zu informieren, dass Sheers das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte.

Jetzt sind ALLE tot!

Und das nähere Infos folgen würden.

Darauf hatte sie gewartet.

Bis zu dem Tag an dem Sullivan von ihrem Vorgesetzten darüber informiert worden war, dass Grady von der örtlichen Polizei aufgegriffen worden war.

Völlig besoffen und sich mit Ticos in einer Bar prügelnd.

Ziehen sie ihm das Fell über die Ohren!

Der braucht einen Denkzettel!

Wir können es schon garnicht gebrauchen, wenn die Polizei von Costa Rica...Na sie wissen schon. Disziplinarverfahren und so weiter , sie kennen das ja!

Ich will nicht, dass er sich selbst noch mit dem Arsch in die Scheiße reitet!

Also bringen sie ihn zur Vernunft!

Noch in derselben Nacht hatte sie ihr Quartier im Stützpunkt bezogen und klemmte jetzt übermüdet an dem hölzernen Schreibtisch in dieser Baracke, die sie niemals wieder hatte betreten wollen und sah zu, wie das Militärfahrzeug an der Pier hielt und die Kollegen das Goldstück von der Rücksitzbank zerrten.

Selbst unter der Kapuze konnte sie erkennen, dass er ganz schön was abgekriegt hatte und als sie ihn zur Tür hinein schoben und sie formvollendet grüßten, war sein Gesicht nicht nur davon gezeichnet.

Grady sah verkatert aus.

“Danke!” meinte Kelly Sullivan hart und es klang nicht im geringsten so, als wäre sie tatsächlich Dankbar, “Abtreten!”

Als die Tür hinter den Beiden ins Schloss gefallen war, erhob sich Kelly seufzend aus dem Schreibtischstuhl und trat an Grady heran.

Eine Weile blieb sie stumm vor ihm stehen, dann zerrte sie ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf, um sich sein Gesicht genauer anzusehen.

Sie blinzelte und betrachtete den blutigen Striemen über der Braue und registrierte die aufgeplatzte Unterlippe.

“Ist das…”begann sie gedehnt,” ihre Auffassung davon, wie sie einen Auftrag zu erledigen haben?!”, fragte sie leise.

Owen kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie noch näher an ihn herantrat und ganz nah neben seinem Kopf unheilvoll zu zischen begann: ”Statt sich um diese Angelegenheiten zu kümmern turnen sie in den Bars dieser Stadt herum und lassen sich Polizeilich aufnehmen?!”

Owen holte Luft um etwas zu entgegnen - beschloss es aber dann doch für sich zu behalten, als sie erneut zu Schnorren begann: “Was sie in ihrer Freizeit treiben, geht mich wirklich nichts an Grady! Ich will das auch gar nicht wissen! Wenn es ihnen gefällt, können sie sich von mir aus ins Koma saufen ... sich die Fresse polieren lassen.. was immer ihnen so Spaß macht! Doch WENN SIE UNTER MEINEN REGIMENT STEHEN...” und jetzt keifte sie so laut, dass Owen seinen Kopf von ihr abwandte, “...DANN SOLLTEN SIE DAFÜR SORGEN, DASS IHRE ESKAPADEN NICHT AKTENKUNDIG WERDEN!”

Erneut schnappte Owen nach Luft um etwas zu sagen, sein Mund klappte jedoch wieder zu, als Kelly weiter sprach:”...und damit sie das begreifen Grady, werden sie die Konsequenzen dafür tragen! Glauben sie mir! Ich stelle sie hiermit drei Tage unter Arrest! Dann haben sie vielleicht endlich mal Zeit ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen! Statt ihrem persönlichen Vergnügen!!!”

Owen schnaufte wütend aus.

Während sich Sullivan zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück wendete.

Disziplinarverfahren!

Inklusive Gewahrsams Arrest, im Mammal Programm der Navy!

Herzlichen Glückwunsch!

Wer das schafft, gehört zum Mitarbeiter des Monats gekürt!

Was sollte er ihr auch erklären, dass das Vergnügen eher auf zweifelhaften Umständen beruhte.

Es würde dieses machthungrige Weibsstück sowieso nicht interessieren.

Natürlich hatte er nicht auffallen wollen.

Es war ihm zweifellos bewusst, was es bedeutete, als das Mädchen in ihrer Not nach der Polizei gerufen hatte.

Wer konnte es ihr verdenken?

“Ich hätte mich einfach nur betrinken sollen...” nuschelte er, so leise, dass Sullivan ihn nicht verstehen konnte.

“Haben sie etwas zu sagen?” fragte sie schnippisch.

“Nein…” schnaufte er und überlegte kurz: “Doch!”

Sie wandte sich um und schien ihm wenigstens die Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit schenken zu wollen.

“Das wäre?”

“Wenn das hier vorbei ist. Lt.CDR Sullivan…” begann er und nahm jetzt zum ersten Mal bewusst und ohne Spott Haltung vor ihr an, “werde ich die Navy endgültig verlassen!”

Sie stutzte und in ihren dunkeln Augen erstarb das Funkeln.

Doch sie war ein Profi, der sich keine Regung zu gestand.

“Gut!” sagte sie kalt, “ich werde sehen, ob ihr Wunsch berücksichtigt werden kann.”

Owen fuhr sich an die Stirn und ließ dann die Arme sinken.

“Stehen sie bequem.”, gab Sullivan dann geistesabwesend zurück und sank nun auf ihren Stuhl.

Sie fasste sich an den Kopf und rieb sich die Schläfen.

“Grady! Herrgott jetzt stehen sie bequem!!” fauchte sie nochmal, der urplötzliche Gehorsam ihres unbeugsamen Untergebenen verwirrte sie.

“Warum will ich wissen, was ihnen passiert ist?!”, sagte sie dann und klang mit einem Mal sanft wie ein Lämmchen.

Owen grub die Hände in seine Jeans und zuckte die breiten Schultern.

“...es sollte mich nicht im geringsten interessieren.” fuhr sie dann belustigt fort und nahm nun den Hörer des altmodischen Telefons auf, dass auf ihrem Schreibtisch thronte.

“Ich werde jetzt erstmal sehen, wo wir sie unterbringen werden. Dieser Horrorschuppen hat keine Arrestzelle!”

“Wie bedauerlich… “seufzte Owen kaum hörbar.

“Haben sie etwas gesagt!? “Erwartungsvoll ließ Kelly den Hörer sinken.

Owen wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen:”Nein, nichts.. Alles Bestens. Ich freu mich auf ihre Gastfreundschaft. “flachste er spöttisch.

“Unter Arrest gestellt?”, echote Claire seine Worte und umklammerte ihr Handy.

“Ich sagte doch, sie ist außergewöhnlich…”, seufzte Owen.

Er erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch darüber und das er dieses Außergewöhnlich kein bisschen positiv behaftete.

Claire schluckte und versuchte weitere Details in ihrem Kopf zu sammeln, an die sie sich erinnerte.

Kitsap Bangor, war allerdings ein weiteres, verstreutes Trümmerfeld von kleinen Erinnerungsfetzen, die als Bild noch nicht so Recht ein Ganzes ergeben wollten.

Doch wie sehr sie ihn brauchte, das war so real, dass es schmerzte.

Zu wissen, dass er jetzt nicht hier sein konnte, um sie an Dinge zu erinnern, die ihr fehlten, oder bei ihm zu liegen und von ihm gehalten zu werden, so wie er es die Nacht über getan hatte.

Mit jedem seiner Atemzüge, waren die Gefühle fester geworden. Und die Puzzleteile hatten sich zu einem Ganzen zusammengefügt!

Claire hatte sich die ganze Nacht an ihn geklammert, damit er nicht wieder verschwinden konnte, aus ihren Gedanken, oder ihrer Gegenwart.

Und ausgerechnet jetzt zog ihr die Realität einen erneuten Hammer über den Kopf.

“Kannst du mir ein paar Sachen bringen?”, bat er hilflos und klang unglaublich resigniert.

“Ich werde dieser Kuh den Arsch aufreißen!” fauchte Claire.

Owen schnalzte mit der Zunge, “Leg dich besser nicht mit der Navy an, Honey. Glaub mir, dass hier sitz ich besser ab!”

“Die Navy….!” tobte Claire, nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, “Militär… es war noch nie gut, wenn das Militär irgendwo mitgemischt hat…”

Sie stapfte ins Schlafzimmer und rupfte den Kleiderschrank auf.

“Arrest…” meckerte sie weiter vor sich hin, “ ist der Fünf oder was?”

Barry kicherte hinter ihr.

Wenn die ganzen Umstände ein Gutes hervorgebracht hatten, dann eine wild entschlossene Claire, die vor nicht ganz zwei Jahren einen T - Rex aus seinem Paddock befreit hatte, in dem Bestreben, es könnte Schlimmeres verhindern.

Es tat gut sie wieder so zu sehen.

Denn den Schock vom Krankenhaus, hatte auch ER nicht nicht ganz verwunden.

“... will die ihm auch noch den Hintern versohlen? Damit er sich besser benimmt?”

Jetzt lachte Barry.

“Wenn das einer macht, dann doch wohl du, oder?”, meinte er amüsiert und fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken.

Claire drehte sich zu ihm um, ein kleines Bündel Kleidung auf dem Arm und blinzelte ihn an.

“Richtig! Sein Arsch gehört mir!” entgegnete sie nach kurzem Zögern und konnte sich ebenfalls ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, “ Wir fahren jetzt dahin, und du erzählst mir unterwegs, WAS genau diesen Militärbesen dazu veranlasst, meinen … “, sie zögerte und suchte nach einer passenden Bezeichnung und entschied sich schließlich für : “...Owen….unter ARREST zu stellen.” sie betonte die letzten Worte übertrieben hochnäsig.

Die Gesichte, die Owen seinen unfreiwilligen Aufenthaltsort eingebrockt hatte, war schnell erzählt und nachdem sich Claire genug darüber aufgeregt hatte, war sie eine ganze Weile schweigend gefahren, ohne Barry einmal nach dem Weg zu fragen.

Sie wusste wohin sie fahren musste.

Die kleine Baracke auf dem Stützpunkt Costa Rica war ein allzu klares Bild vor ihren Augen.

Ebenso wie die Angst, die sie dort erlebt hatte und die dankbare, frohe Erleichterung die darauf gefolgt war

Sie dachte daran, dass sie einen Soldaten liebte und hasste es in dem Augenblick, als sie auf den Parkplatz fuhr und diesen schwarzen Hund am Steg sitzen sah, der auf das Wasser starrte auf Jemanden wartend, der nie wieder kommen würde!

“Claire…” begann Barry jetzt, noch bevor sie aussteigen wollte.

“Es war gestern Abend nicht nur, dass was dir passiert ist, was Owen aus der Fassung gebracht hat.”

Er wusste, dass es vielleicht der falsche Zeitpunkt war, doch bevor er Anamika damit konfrontieren musste, wollte er wenigstens einen Verbündeten haben, der sie auffing, fall es nötig sein würde.

“Du und… dann dieses Mädchen…es war nicht nur das...”

Claire lehnte sich zurück und nahm die Hände vom Lenkrad.

Sie warf einen routinierten Blick auf ihr Mobiltelefon:94117 - Die Zahlenkombination ihres Pin Codes war an diesem Morgen aus ihrem Gedächtnis gehüpft, als habe sie nur auf sie gewartet.

Anamika hatte die Kinder mitgenommen, und es war beruhigend ein Bild in ihrem Messenger zu öffnen, auf dem die beiden ihr entgegen grinsten.

“Hm?”, machte sie und schenkte ihm dann ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

“Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern, dass mit Henry Wu zu tun hat?”.

Claire schwieg eine Weile und versuchte zu sortieren, was sie wusste.

Brillianter Wissenschaftler.

Produktdesigner von Jurassic World.

Ein sehr ruhiger Mensch!

Jedoch völlig eingenommen und überzeugt von der Richtigkeit seiner Arbeit.

Einer der Gründungspfeiler des Jurassic World Imperiums....

Irgendetwas störte sie an diesem Bild des Sanftmuts, dass ihr Hirn gerade zusammengeschoben hatte

“Ich weiß nicht…”, meitne sie zögernd, “wir haben zusammen gearbeitet…” begann sie aufzählend.

“Das ist richtig…” bestätigte Barry.

“Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl, wenn ich an ihn denke.” gab sie dann zu und in ihrem Kopf wirbelten Bilder umher, von Henry Wu , der einen Koffer umklammerte und in einen Helikopter stieg.

Henry Wu der zusammengesunken in einem der alten Gebäude auf Isla Sorna hockte, dem Tod näher als dem Leben.

Und Henry Wu, der irgendwo in einer unbeobachteten Ecke dieses Gefüges einen Meeressaurier herangezogen hatte, der nun in der Bucht herum schwamm und U- Boote der Navy auf dem Speiseplan hatte.

“Er ist tot!” sagte Barry dann ohne Umschweife und ließ das Gesagte wirken.

Sie blickte teilnahmslos durch die Windschutzscheibe und Minuten verstrichen, die alles mögliche bedeuten konnten.

Dann wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu: “Er hat mich in den Keller gebracht…”

Ihr darauf folgendes Schweigen fühlte sich an, als habe sie Barry ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Er schnappte nach Luft.

“Er hat gesagt, Anamika habe ihn geschickt, nachdem ich die Nachricht erhalten habe.” begann sie dann fortzufahren.

Unwillkürlich fasste sie sich an den Kopf.

Barry hatte das Gefühl, er müsste das hier so schnell wie möglich unterbrechen, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er dem gewachsen sein würde, was Claires Erinnerung gerade ausspuckte.

Die toten Stunden, im Keller!

Von denen Niemand bisher etwas wusste!

“Er wurde gefressen!” warf er dann eine erneute Information in den Ring in der Hoffnung es würde die andere aufheben.

Claire nahm diese Mitteilung nahezu ausdruckslos entgegen.

Barry berührte vorsichtig ihre Hand und nahm sie dann behutsam in seine.

“Owen hat mir alles erzählt, und außer mir weiß noch Niemand davon. Er hat ihn mit einer Waffe auf ein Boot gezwungen und nach Sorna geschafft, um ihm zu zeigen…. um… er.. “er versuchte Worte zu finden, die die Wahrtheit nicht verschwiegen und trotzdem schonend waren.

Sein Daumen strich behutsam über ihren Handrücken und Claire beobachtete diese Geste.

Seine Haut war tatsächlich fast schwarz gehen ihren blassen Teint.

“Wu hat mit den Raptoren gezüchtet, Claire!” fuhr er dann fort.

Er spürte wie ihre Hand zuckte.

“WAS?!”

Jetzt vermied Barry es, sie anzusehen und heftete seinen Blick auf ihre beiden Hände.

“Es gibt drei zusätzliche Raptoren....” platze aus ihm heraus, was ihm sein Freund am vergangenen Abend berichtet hatte, nachdem der Centenario, das seine dazu getan hatte.

Claire zog ihre Hand weg.

“Wu hat Owen bis zu ihrem Nest gebracht und er hat sie gesehen. Blues und Deltas…Nachwuchs - sie sind geschlüpft, als er dort war und dann hat Blue...Blue… sie hat….ihn... gefressen...Owen hat es mir erzählt, er konnte nichts machen…”, meinte Barry dann schuldbewusst.

“Na hoffentlich ist sie satt geworden!” sagte Clarie dann fest und versuchte zu verdrängen, dass sie durchaus wusste, wie es sich anhörte, wenn jemand GEFRESSEN wurde, jedoch weitere Gedanken an Dr. Henry Wu senkten ihr Mitleid nahezu gegen Null.

Barry schnaufte leise.

“Der Tico hat mehr abgekriegt, als diesen Denkzettel, den er auf jeden Fall verdient hat. Er hat auch Wu abgekriegt… und.. Blue… und ...dich...” erklärte Barry Verständnis heischend.

“Und genau deswegen ist es kein Grund ihn jetzt festzuhalten…”, sagte Claire fest und drückte nun die Autotür auf.

Ich will ihn wieder haben!

JETZT!

“Richtig…”, meinte Barry überrascht, darüber, dass es so einfach gewesen war, sie in das Geheimnis einzuweihen.

Es war ein erleichterndes Gefühl.

Der Schlüssel rappelte in seiner behelfsmäßigen Zelle, erst wieder, als die Sonne bereits unterging.

Der kurze Besuch von Barry und Claire, die im frische Wäsche gebracht hatte, war sein einziger weiterer Kontakt zur Außenwelt gewesen, seit Kelly Sullivan ihn hier herein gesteckt hatte.

Claire hatte ihn mit diesem Mitleidsblick angesehen und ihr Kuss hatte nach Tränen geschmeckt.

Er hasste es, wenn sie unglücklich war und sie war viel zu oft Unglücklich in seiner Gegenwart.

Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn den ganzen Tag über grübeln lassen, bis der Schlüssel im Schloss seine düsteren Gedanken unterbrach.

Sullivan stand mit einem Teller in der Tür.

“Hunger?”, fragte sie.

“Nein…” log Owen nuschelnd.

Und ob er Hunger hatte. Doch egal welche Schwäche es war, er würde Sullivan nicht eine davon jemals schenken und wenn es nur soetwas grundbanales wie Hunger war.

Er lag auf der unbequemen Pritsche, drehte sich von ihr weg und kehrte ihr den Rücken um die Wand anzustarren und hoffte, dass sie gehen würde, doch es war nicht zu überhören, dass sie weiterhin an ihrem Platz zu stehen schien.

“Grady….”, kam es nun in einem ungewohnt behutsamen Ton von der Tür., “Essen sie was. Beckinsale dreht mir den Hals um, wenn…”

Owen erhob sich nun aus seiner Position und schwang die langen Beine von der viel zu kurzen Liege.

“... sie lieben diese Vorschriften, so sehr, dass ist abartig.” meinte er und nahm ihr missmutig den Teller ab.

“Ich kann es nicht durchgehen lassen, wenn ein Soldat der Navy sich in der Öffentlichkeit…”,begann sie, doch Owen unterbrach sie, “ Mensch Sullivan, wen stört es denn? Und vor allem HIER?!”

Er machte einen großen Bissen in das belegte Brot, “ sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich deshalb weniger….”, antwortete er kauend.

“Vielleicht nicht... doch so habe ich Gelegenheit…” unterbrach sie ihn und stoppte dann aprubt.

Hellhörig geworden hob Owen den Kopf.

Er schluckte den Bissen hinunter, durchbohrte sie mit seinem durchdringenden dschungelgrünen Blick und schaute sie fordernd an.

“Zu?”, fragte er neugierig geworden und stützte seine Unterarme auf den Oberschenkeln ab.

“Wissen sie, der Grund warum ich sie eigentlich hierher geschickt habe ist…” begann sie zögerlich, lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und blickte auf den Linoleum Fußboden.

“Jetzt wird es interessant,” hörte sie ihn sagen und er stellte seinen Teller auf den einzigen Tisch im Raum.

“Ich habe mir sehr wohl angesehen, wo sie vorher gearbeitet haben und wofür...” begann sie.

“Und?”

“ Beckinsale wusste, davon nur annähernd - Das ist ihre Sache Kelly, er ist ein Guter…”, persiflierte sie ihren Vorgesetzten.

Ihre Worte rangen Owen ein kurzes, müdes Grinsen ab und seine Haltung entspannte sich ein wenig.

Mit einem Mal kam ihm die große Frau mit dem strengen, braunen Pferdeschwanz zerbrechlich vor.

Ihre Züge war kantig und ihre kräftige Nase hob sich scharf als Umriss in ihrem Gesicht ab, das im Halbdunkel des Lichts lag, welches hinter ihr zur Tür herein fiel.

Alles an ihr war irgendwie, grobschlächtig und… hart, doch in diesem Augenblick wirkte sie fast wie ein zerbrechliches, kleines Ding.

“Kommen sie mit!” forderte sie ihn auf und schob die Tür noch ein wenig weiter auf.

“Ich dachte, ich hab Hausarrest!” flapste Owen und beugte sich herunter zu seinen Schuhen, die er ausgezogen hatte, als er sich auf die Pritsche gelegt hatte.

Er schlüpfte in die Sneaker und zog die Schnürbänder ordentlich zu, während Sullivan ihn ungeduldig im Auge behielt.

“Es kann ungemütlich werden, wenn sie weiterhin…”, begann sie, doch sie wurde von Owen unterbrochen: “ Was denn? Wollen sie nun etwas von mir, ooodeer, möchten sie weiterhin die Vorgesetzte herauskehren? ICH kann mich gern in dieses Luxusbett legen und warten bis die drei Tage um sind.”

Gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Achseln und machte Anstalten seine Schuhe wieder aufzuschnüren.

“Annhghn Grady!” zischte sie, “ ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, warum sie bist jetzt nicht mal einer versehentlich über den Haufen geknallt hat, so nervig wie sie sind!”

Owen ließ dieses schnippische Wortgefecht innerlich zusammenzucken.

Es war mit einem Mal kein bisschen Situationskomik mehr zu spüren.

Was auch an Kelly nicht unbemerkt vorbeigezogen war.

“Sie haben es doch gehört: Ich bin ein Guter!”, meinte er dann mit leichtem Kopfnicken und schob sich nun an ihr vorbei durch die Tür.

“Außerdem… es hat schon jemand versucht. Doch es war kein Versehen. Er war allerdings ‘n mieser Schütze”, sagte er scharf und seine Stimme hatte alles von dem flachsenden Spott verloren, der vor wenigen Minuten noch in der Luft gehangen hatte.

Der versuchte Mord im Tal der alten Anlage ließ Claire manchmal immer noch aus dem Schlaf hoch fahren und seinen Namen auf eine solch verzweifelte Art Rufen, dass es ihn jedes Mal wie ein Nagelregen traf.

Sullivan drehte sich zu ihm um, öffnete den Mund ihm irgendetwas zu entgegnen, dass ihn weiter foppen würde, doch als sie seinen Blick wahrnahm, wusste sie, dass dieser Teil ihrer Unterhaltung in eine Richtung abgedriftet war, die keine weiteren Derbheiten dieser Art vertragen würde und so sagte sie bloß: “Mitkommen!”

Sullivan führe Owen in die Halle, in der die ganzen Trümmer aufgereiht waren, die er vor eineigen Tagen ratlos betrachtet hatte und dann zu seinem schicksalhaften Tauchgang mit dem armen Sheers aufgebrochen war.

Er erinnerte sich an das Schild, das er mitgenommen hatte, was als Trophäe einst seinen Bungalow geziert hatte und auf irgendeine sonderbare Weise im Ozean gelandet war.

“Und?”, machte er, zuckte die Schultern und stieß wahllos mit dem Fuß eines der Trümmerteile an.

“Das alles ist Forschungsarbeit.” begann Sullivan.

“Japp und Teile meines Bungalows…” ergänzte er das Offensichtliche und blickte in Kellys wissendes Gesicht.

Sie sah kein bisschen überrascht aus.

“Ich weiß…” meinte sie langsam.

Owen holte tief und geräuschvoll Luft.

Es war die Antwort mit der am Wenigsten gerechnet hatte.

“Es war nicht geplant, dass sie das hier je sehen würden. Doch ich habe gedacht… WIR haben gedacht, WENN sie es vielleicht sehen, bringen sie uns möglicherweise zu der Erkenntnis, die wir auf Nublar gesucht haben.”

Sie ließ das Gesagte wirken und es war nicht zu übersehen, wie rasch plötzlich sein Atem durch seine Lungen strömte.

Ein bisschen freute sie der Triumph über diesen aufmüpfigen Kerl, der jetzt endlich zum allerersten Mal KEINE spitzfindige Bemerkung für sie parat hielt.

Grady war ein Pokerspieler durch und durch. 

Man konnte keine Raptoren mit einer puren Geste in Schach halten, wenn man seine Emotionen von sich zu sehr Besitz ergreifen ließ, wenn es drauf ankam.

Sein Augen waren das Einzige was ihn verriet.

IMMER!

Der Schmerz der darin lag, die Verwunderung und die Frage...und trotzdem entgegnete er lässig: “.. und welche gewonnen? “


	62. Fehlende Fragmente

62\. Fehlende Fragmente

Owen beugte sich über die Akte in und ein freundlich aussehender Soldat blickte ihm auf einem Dienstfoto entgegen.   
Er nahm den stabilen Karton und ließ sich in den Sitz gegenüber dem Schreibtisch sinken, um die Papiere zu studieren.  
Kelly lehnte sich an die Wand mit dem schmalen Fenster.   
Nervös biss sie auf ihrem Daumennagel herum, und behielt ihn argwöhnisch im Auge als erwartete sie, dass er während des Blätterns die Buchstaben vom Papier stahl.

Als Owen geendet hatte, klappte er die Mappe zu.  
“Kannten sie Sheers?” fragte er dann und es klang mit seiner rauen, ruhigen Stimme trotzdem eher nach einer Forderung.  
Er ließ die Akte wieder auf den Schreibtisch gleiten.  
Kelly stieß sich von der Wand ab und nahm die Hände in die Taschen.  
“Wir haben telefoniert…”, meinte sie zögerlich, “ bevor dieses ganze Desaster seinen Lauf nahm.”  
“Er hat erst angefangen zu schreien, als er unter Wasser gezogen wurde…,” sagte er weiterhin ruhig, “ ...und es war das Letzte was ich von ihm gehört habe. Es ist bei Weitem nicht so, dass das für mich ein Zustand wäre, den ich nicht kennen würde, Sulivan. Ich hab das oft genug erlebt.Doch irgendwie schreien, doch immer nur die, die besser NICHT sterben sollen, oder?”  
Kelly holte Luft um etwas zu entgegnen, doch ihr fehlten die Worte.  
“Egal auf welcher Seite sie stehen. Auch ein Grund, warum ich diesem Zirkus hier eigentlich den Rücken gekehrt habe. Delfin hin oder her, es war mir spätestens klar, nachdem alles was ich von ihm noch finden konnte seine Hand war.”  
Kelly ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
Wieder wanderte ihr Daumennagel zwischen ihre Zähne und sie blickte aus dem Fenster.

“Wieviel hat Sheers gewusst?” fragte Owen schließlich unvermittelt und Kelly wandte sich ihm zu.   
Als sie ihn anblickte sah sie traurig aus.  
“Gewusst wovon…?” ihre Stimme klang belegt.  
Sulivan so zu erleben irritierte Owen, denn bisher hatte er Kelly Sullivan für den unemotionalsten Menschen gehalten, der ihm außer Victor Hoskins je begegnet war.  
“Hm, er wusste zum Beispiel, dass es KEINE Haie waren, die uns auf See besucht haben…” erklärte er und setzte das Wort “ BESUCHT” mit den Fingern in unsichtbare Anführungszeichen.  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge spulte sich ein zu reales Bild ab, von dem Moment im Wasser, als der Kronosaurus aufgetaucht war.  
“Grady…” begann sie seufzend, griff nach der Akte und lehnte sich dann zurück, sie tippte auf den Karton und fuhr fort, “ Leland Sullivan, ist mein Ex - Mann. Und das Letzte was ich von ihm gehört habe ist, dass er hier stationiert war und etwas gesucht hat, von dem mein Bruder und seine Riege der Bekloppten schon versessen war. Jeder der hier lebt, kennt die Insel da draußen, sie wurde einem ja permanent ins Gesicht gedrückt! Dinosaurier hier, Vergnügen da! Kommen sie auf die Fähre… besuchen sie den Park! Doch nur wenige wussten, dass es ein Unternehmen gab, das irrwitzige Forschungsarbeit betrieb, um irgendwelche prähistorischen Killermaschinen für seine Zwecke zu nutzen. Leider wusste ich immer,dass Jurassic World mehr war, als ein Vergnügungspark.” ereiferte sie sich und hoffte es würde im Gesicht ihres Gegenübers eine Reaktion hervorrufen. Doch Grady hatte das Pokerface aufgesetzt, das er so gut beherrschte, also beschloss sie ihren Monolog fortzusetzen: “... ich wollte Leland nie wiedersehen. Das ist richtig, deswegen haben wir uns schließlich getrennt. Aber ich wollte doch nicht das er draufgeht!” sie machte eine Pause,als müsse sie sich sammeln bevor sie weitersprach: “ Victor hat diesen Idioten Wong...Chong, oder wie er heißt angeheuert um…”  
Grady schien aus seiner starren Haltung geweckt.   
Er erhob sich aus seiner lässigen Sitzhaltung, als habe man ihm einen Elektroschock verpasst: “Wu!” es kam fast heraus wie ein Niesen.  
“...Ja oder so… “ meinte Kelly lapidar und winkte ab, doch Owen unterbrach sie erneut: “ … Hoskins und… Moment mal ...Wu… sie wussten…” er brach ab und nun fiel ihm das Pokerface gänzlich herunter, wie eine Porzellanmaske die jetzt auf dem Boden zerschellte.  
Kelly las in seinen Augen, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, welche Erkenntnis ihn im Begriff war zu überfahren.  
“Für mich war es nur wichtig zu wissen, ob das alles immer NOCH betrieben wird! Nachdem das erste … “, sie machte eine Kunstpause, so als müsse sie das nächste Wort auf ihrer Zunge schmecken, bevor sie es langsam aussprach: “...PROJEKT… nach dieser Horror - Disneyland- Katastrophe... ja nun ebenfalls ein eher schnelles Ende gefunden hat. Ich wusste, dass mein Bruder mit ihm einen Deal um verdammt viel Geld hatte, um DNA von besonders gefährlichen Viechern von der Insel zu schmuggeln, falls alles schief gehen sollte. Und das ist es überraschenderweise ja...” fuhr sie gelangweilt fort, so als sei es alles andere, als eine Überraschung, “es gab immer einen Plan “B” !  
“Ihr… Bruder…” Owen wusste nicht, ob sein Hirn vielleicht gerade einen Aussetzer hatte, als sich die Puzzelteile zusammensetzten.   
Es ließ ihn für einen winzigen Moment hoffen, er würde gleich aus einem Albtraum erwachen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, was sie sonst noch gesagt hatte.   
Bloß ganz vage erinnerte sich irgendetwas in ihm an die Stunden, in der Anlage, in der die Zwergausgabe des Indominus herangezogen worden war.   
An den Augenblick, in dem er mit dem Soldaten vor dem Brutkasten gehockt und auf deren Schlupf gewartet hatte.  
“Ja, ja...er ist tot… “ fuhren ihre Worte wie Messeres Schneide in seine Erinnerungen, “ Victor ist irgendwie bei diesem Unfall mit dem Monstersaurier ums Leben gekommen, es überrascht mich nicht...ich will die genauen Umstände lieber gar nicht wissen,” meinte sie entnervt, “Schicksal. Genau wie das von Leland und dem armen Sheers, oder Horant Dawson. Alles in allem überwiegend fähige Männer, die zu einem höheren Zweck ihr Leben ließen. Ist das nicht die Aufgabe eines Soldaten?” sie atmete geräuschvoll aus und schwieg einen kurzen Moment, bevor ihre Augen wieder die Seinen suchten: “ Sie sind alle tot! Gescheitert an ihren eigenen Aufgaben. Nur sie Grady, sie sind immer noch da…” jetzt klang sie ein wenig boshaft und erhob sich aus dem Stuhl.  
“Sie kehren den Delfinen den Rücken, um sich diesem Phantasten Masrani anzuschließen. Und sich dann mit allen Mitteln gegen das System zu stellen. Ich kenne ihre Akten. Victor hat davon genügend angelegt. Sie sabotieren wichtige, militärische Angelegenheiten, zerstören sündhaft teures Fremdeigentum...und als man glaubte sie endgültig los zu sein, da stehen sie plötzlich in Kitsap und springen in den Pool, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan, als den Delfinflüsterer zu spielen.” ihr spitzer Finger tippte jetzt auf seine Brust. “...und möchten plötzlich die Rolle, des armen, missverstandenen Navy Veterans einnehmen.”  
“Ich kann ihre Liste um eine Person erweitern,” versuchte Owen so kühl wie möglich zu antworten; Ohne auf das einzugehen, was sie ihm sonst noch maschinengewehr artig um die Ohren gehauen hatte: “ Henry Wu wurde ebenfalls ein Appetithappen wie ihr feiner… Herr Bruder !Es scheint wohl, als wäre das die Bestimmung Personen dieser Art und was den herausragenden Dawson angeht, der kam leider einer Kugel in die Quere…” ergänzte er und schnappte nun nach ihrer Hand um ihren tippenden Finger zur Ruhe zu bringen. Er hielt ihre Hand kurz fest. Dann ließ er sie los, als er sich sicher war, ihr Zeigefinger würde sich nicht weiter unter seinem Schlüsselbein auf ihm herumtippen.  
Kelly holte erneut tief Luft:”... und sie wollen mir allen Ernstes immer noch weismachen, es sei alles ein Zufall, dass sie in Cedar Rapids erneut auf Saureierjagt gegangen sind, dass irgendein alter Zausel an das Gen Material gekommen ist, dass man so gut unter Verschluss hielt? Oder das zufällig diese dumme Farm Göre tatsächlich HIER auftaucht und ausgerechnet diese Liebhaberei von dem Schlitzauge ins offene Meer schwimmen lässt? Welches dann sämtliche Beweise vertilgt, die wir gesammelt haben?”  
Owen schwieg einen Moment und ließ ihr Raum, damit sie wieder runterfahren konnte, bevor er antwortete: “ Ja!”  
\---!  
Das Wort hing im Raum, als habe man einen Pausenknopf betätigt.  
Stille!  
Atmen!  
“Ja?”, echote sie schließlich und dann schienen ihr weitere Worte ausgegangen zu sein.   
Sie stieß geräuschvoll Luft durch die Lippen aus bließ resigniert in die Backen und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz, um dann den Starrblick durch das Fenster erneut einzunehmen.  
“Ja…” wiederholte sie nochmal leise spöttisch und wieder begann sie auf dem Daumennagel zu kauen.  
Sie hasste diesen Automatismus ihrer Unzulänglichkeit und als es ihr bewusst wurde, ließ sie die Hand sofort wieder sinken.  
“Sullivan?” meinte Owen leise, so als müsse er sie erinnern, dass sie sich in einem Gespräch befanden.  
“Hm?”  
“Was wollte man auf der Insel? Warum mein Bungalow?”  
“Sie wissen es wirklich nicht oder?” Kelly ließ ein spöttisches Lachen vernehmen, “ sie sind tatsächlich dieser “ Zur - Falschen - Zeit - am - falschen - Ort - Typ” oder?”  
Owen zuckte die Schultern.   
“Die haben all das zusammengesucht, was man finden konnte, in der Hoffnung möglicherweise weiterzuforschen, oder zu züchten. Es gab so viele Aufzeichnungen in den Unterlagen meines Bruders, wie sie mit den Raptoren gearbeitet haben. Wie sie sie aufzogen. Man hat nach Hinweisen ihrer Arbeit gesucht Grady. Wissen sie nicht , dass sie ein Pionier sind? Niemandem ist es auch nur annähernd gelungen, dass zu schaffen, was ihnen geglückt ist. Das waren die Erkenntnisse, die Leland sich erhofft hat. Er wollte unbedingt etwas zu dem beitragen, was Victor mit diesem Wissenschaftler angefangen hat. Nämlich Raptoren zu züchten und zu nutzen wie Maschinen und ich dachte, genau DAS würden sie sehen, wenn sie hierherkommen. Stattdessen betrinken sie sich und zetteln eine Schlägerei an, nachdem der letzte verbleibende Soldat des Teams nicht lebend aus dem Einsatz zurück gekommen ist! DAS ist alles was ich von ihnen erfahre!”  
Owen schnaufte.  
Was wusste sie schon?   
Nichts von Claire, nichts von seinem unfreiwilligen Besuch auf Sorna, noch von dem was sich dort abgespielt hatte und WAS er dort zurückließ und schon gar nichts davon, was er bei seiner Rückkehr wieder vorgefunden hatte.   
Da war das Schicksal von Paul Sheers bloß eines von vielen Ereignissen, die ihm mehr als bloß den real spürbaren Kinnhaken des Ticos verpasst hatten.

Jetzt wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu ihm und ihre braunen Augen hefteten sich fest in seinen Blick, der wehmütig und traurig wirkte.  
“Die Gunst eines Raptoren zu gewinnen ist unmöglich, habe ich mir sagen lassen. Genau wie sie…” dann lachte sie zum ersten Mal seit sie das Büro betreten hatten, “ Ihr Schlitzauge hat mir diese Akte zukommen lassen, auf der ich erfuhr, dass Lelands U - Boot verschwunden ist...ich glaube, er wollte sie einfach zurück auf dieser Insel haben, damit sie mit ihm kooperieren. Oder er hat sich erhofft, dass sie das tun! Leland wollte schneller sein und ich dachte, wenn ich sie hinterher schicke, würden sie das Ihre dazu tun, um diese aberwitzige Idee endlich zum Stillstand zu bringen.Ich wollte einfach bloß das es aufhört! Paul Sheers wusste nur, dass sie Trümmer von Isla Nublar finden sollten.”  
“Naja...Das war nicht so ganz Wu’s Idee... ” murmelte Owen schließlich missbilligend .  
Kelly hob das Gesicht und blickte ihn auffordernd an.  
“Sondern?”  
Owen schürzte die Lippen und überlegte, ob er es ihr einfach sagen sollte. Im Augenblick kam es ihm vor, als erteilten sich sich gegenseitig eine sonderbare Art Absolution.  
“Unwichtig,” entschied er sich dagegen, “ nachdem sie jetzt dieses schöne Puzzle fast fertig haben, was fangen sie damit an?” fragte er stattdessen.  
Kelly seufzte, “Ich habe keine Ahnung. Eigentlich wüsste ich gern wo das Geld ist. Mein Bruder hat es verschwinden lassen soviel ist sicher. Biosyn wird auch seinen Anteil bekommen haben, der leider nicht gereicht hat, um sich wieder einen Namen zu machen, seit Masrani Global. mit InGEN nicht mehr kooperiert…Sie glauben vielleicht, dass mir außer mir selbst alles andere nicht wichtig ist. Doch seit Victor sich in dieses InGEN Projekt hat einkaufen lassen, wurde alles immer schlimmer. Ich dachte, wenn Leland ihren ganzen Plunder aufgelesen hat und vielleicht feststellt, dass es zu nichts führt, hört er auf… und ich dachte, wenn ich sie selbst hinterher schicke, würde sie es vielleicht irgendwie verhindern können, dass alles wieder von vorn beginnt. Sie sind schließlich der geborene Saboteur!”, sie lachte bitter und war erleichtert, dass es ihm ebenfalls einen leisen Lacher entlockte.  
“Sullivan…” begann Owen und jetzt schaute er durch das Fenster auf die Bay, “wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass der Kronosaurus diese Bucht ver...lässt…”  
“Verlässt?” echote sie, “ wir sollten diesem Vieh eine Ladung Dynamit in den Rachen stopfen und es dann zum Kauen bringen…” meinte sie bitter, “aber wie ich sie kenne, möchten sie es auswildern! Sie sind unverbesserlich! Kommen sie, sie haben noch eine Strafe ab zu sitzen!” mit diesen Worten machte sie ihm unmissverständlich klar, das ihre Plauderei hier ein Ende gefunden hatte. 

“Meine Präsidentensuite ist besetzt…!” sagte er trocken, als Kelly ihm die Tür öffnete. Sie warf einen Blick in den Raum und erblickte den schwarzen Hundekoloss, des Neufundländers Winston, der ihnen entgegen blickte.   
“Das ehm… “ begann sie und ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Owen und dann zurück in den Raum“... Komm raus da! ” zischte sie dann.   
Doch Winston präsentierte nur seine beeindruckenden Zähne mit einem Gähnen und legte sich platt auf den Boden neben die Liege.   
“Schhht…! “ machte Kelly, als wollte sie eine Horde ungezogener Hühner davon scheuchen.   
“Ist das ihr Ernst…? “ Owen lachte kehlig, “ das sind gut und gerne 65 Kilo und sie meinen er geht, wenn sie “Schht” machen? “  
Sullivan stapfte nun in den winzigen Raum baute sich vor dem Tier auf, das nur müde eine Braue hob.   
Ihre Augen suchten hektisch nach einem Halsband, in der Hoffnung ihn hinauszerren zu können. Doch der pelzige Hals war nicht von einem derartigen Accessoire geschmückt.   
“Sie haben gesagt, das Vieh wohnt am Pier… seit Leland…na sie wissen schon… “  
“Er hat offensichtlich das Drehbuch nicht gelesen, denn er ist umgezogen...“ entgegnete Owen und tappte in seine unfreiwillige Bleibe und ließ sich auf der Pritsche nieder.   
“Raus da! “ fauchte sie nochmal hilflos und trat einen energischen Schritt auf Winston zu, als Owen sich auf der Liege lang zu machen begann.   
Der nächste Schritt wurde mit einem drohenden Knurren quittiert, der sie sofort wieder zurück weichen ließ.   
Sie murmelte einen Fluch und zuckte die Schultern. Dann zerrte sie den Schlüsselbund aus ihrer Camouflage Hose.   
“Gut, dann haben sie eben Gesellschaft!”, nuschelte sie resigniert.  
Als sie den Schlüssel jedoch ins Schloss stecken wollte, begann Winston erneut zu Knurren und schließlich laut zu Bellen, als sie dies tatsächlich auch tat.   
Mutlos ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und zerrte den Schlüssel aus dem Zylinder, was Winston sofort zum Verstummen brachte.  
“Ich kann die Tür nicht absperren, wenn der Hund hier drin ist. “, meinte sie und klang etwas verzweifelt.   
“Wieso? Weil er verschlossene Türen nicht leiden kann? Oder haben sie Angst er kackt ihnen auf den teuren Perserteppich? “ entgegnete Owen und starrte weiterhin an die Decke.  
Doch es entging Kelly nicht, dass sich ein freches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.   
Sie schnaufte: “Sie haben heute wohl einen Clown gefrühstückt Grady? “   
Mit einem Ruck erhob sich Owen zornig und baute sich vor ihr auf.  
“Ja… und wissen sie was? Er hat komisch geschmeckt! “ flachste er böse, “können wir das Theater hier jetzt Bitte beenden Lt.Cdr. Sullivan? Der Hund ist offensichtlich schlauer als sie und der Meinung, dass dieser Zirkus hier überflüssig ist!”  
“Wenn ich sie gehen lasse… “ begann sie.   
“Es wird niemand erfahren. “Owen hob zwei Finger und fasste sich theatralisch an die Brust.   
“Tzeh… “machte Kelly, “ es ist sowieso alles nur noch eine Phrase. Ich bin froh wenn ich zurück in Kitsap bin und all dem hier den Rücken kehren kann. Der Stützpunkt wird geschlossen und das Problem der Insel wird sich sowieso bald erledigt haben und dann kann ich vielleicht endlich wieder meiner Arbeit nachgehen. “  
Owen zog die Brauen hoch.   
“Ach ja? “ er versuchte trotz der höchsten Alarmbereitschaft, auf der sein Geist rotierte, so desinteressiert wie möglich zu klingen.  
“Sie wollten uns doch verlassen Grady. Ich mache ihre Papiere gern fertig. Ihr Haus in Bangor möchten sie dann zu den üblichen Fristen bitte räumen. Der Rest geht sie dann nichts mehr an. Das wollten sie doch so gern!“ gab sie resigniert zur Antwort und wie eine Einladung schob sie die Tür ganz auf.   
“Gehen sie… “forderte sie ihn auf und nickte mit dem Kopf, “ ich entbinde sie hiermit von ihrem Arrest, sowie weiteren Pflichten. Sie haben gewonnen! “ schloss sie förmlich.  
Owen tat einen unsicheren Schritt über die Schwelle.  
Dann blickte er sie noch Mal an.   
Sie grüßte ihn in Soldatenmanier und als sie die Hand herunter nahm lächelte sie: “Sie können Beckinsale anrufen und ihn um die Papiere bitten und nehmen sie diesen Köter mit!” mit diesen Worten wanderte ihr Blick nach unten, wo sich Winston wie selbstverständlich neben Owens Füßen zum Sitzen niedergelassen hatte.


	63. Winstons neue Base

Das Gefühl das Richtige getan zu haben, machte sich in dem Augenblick breit, als Owen die große Gestalt des schwarzen Hundes im Eingang der Terrasse von ihrem Apartment sitzen sah.   
Er war ihm gefolgt, als sei es das selbstverständlichste von der Welt, bis Owen in das Taxi gestiegen war, aber sobald die Autotüren ins Schloss fielen, war er nicht zu beruhigen gewesen.   
Er hätte ihn nie dort zurücklassen können.

Also war Owen wieder ausgestiegen, hatte dem Taxifahrer ein Trinkgeld gegeben und war dann mit Winston den Fußmarsch nach Hause angetreten.   
Der pechschwarze Hund war wie selbstverständlich durch die Eingangstür des Apartmenthauses ihm nach gestiefelt.   
Hatte beobachtet wie sich der Fahrstuhl öffnete, um dann die Treppe hinauf zu flitzen und noch vor ihm, wie selbstverständlich vor der Wohnung halt zu machen.

Sobald sich eine Tür oder ein Fenster schloss, wurde das Tier nervös.   
Jetzt hatte er Claires blitzblanke Fliesen betreten und Owen hatte die Terrassentür einfach offen gelassen, damit er dort im mitten im Durchgang sitzen konnte und seine wachsamen Augen ruhten auf den Kindern auf auf der Krabbeldecke.

Claire saß auf der Couch und ihre Augen ruhten inzwischen minutenlang starr auf Winston.  
Seit Owen ihm die Tür zur Dachterrasse geöffnet hatte, hatte sie nichts mehr getan, außer ihn selbst und schließlich das Tier anzustarren und sich von Owen erklären zu lassen, warum er JETZT und MIT dem Hund hier aufgetaucht war.  
Sie hatte zugesehen, als er ihn dazu bewegen wollte drin zu bleiben und seine Angst, als die Tür verschlossen wurde.  
Er war kein bisschen aggressiv, doch das spürbare Unbehagen des Tieres hatte sich wie schlechte Luft im Raum ausgebreitet, also war es nur logisch, dass man die Tür öffnete , um diese heraus zu lassen.

Hedy und Derek glucksen beim Anblick des schwarzen Kopfes, der sich kurz über sie gebeugt hatte, um ihren Geruch aufzunehmen.  
Owen lehnte am Geschirrschrank und er wusste nicht so Recht, wohin er seine Augen richten sollte.  
In der Hoffnung, Claire würde endlich die Spannung lösen, indem sie etwas sagte.

Schließlich stand sie auf und näherte sich dem Tier.  
Der Hund drehte sich zu ihr um und legte sich dann platt vor sie auf den Boden.  
Owen registrierte erleichtert, dass Claire lächelte, sich zu ihm hinuterhockte und ihre Hand nach im ausstreckte, um ihm über den Kopf zu streicheln.  
"Du glaubst also du könntest dich einfach so in unser Leben schleichen?" sagte sie.  
Dann schaute sie ihn an, als würde sie tatsächlich erwarten, dass er ihr antwortete.  
Doch Winston setzte sich wieder auf, öffnete die Schnauze und es hatte den Eindruck als würde er Lächeln.  
"...Wie einfach du es dir machst...", sagte sie dann und klopfte ihm sachte die Flanke.  
"Ich weiß nicht was ich mit ihm machen soll, Claire...? Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen..." meinte Owen ein wenig ratlos.  
Schwanzwedelnd erhob sich Winston und umgarnte sie mit sämtlicher Hundezuneigung, die ihm zur Verfügung stand, während Claire darüber lachen musste.  
"Nein, das geht nicht..." pflichtete sie ihm bei und strich ihm durchs schwarze Fell.  
Zufrieden wandte sich Owen zu ihr und reichte ihr auffordernd eine Hand, um sie nach oben in seine Arme zu ziehen.   
Er drückte sie an sich und Claire vergrub die Nase an seinem nach Owen duftenden Hals und umschlang seine Taille.  
"Die Anschaffung eines Familienhundes habe ich mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt..." meinte sie leise lachend und Owen spürte ihre weichen Lippen an seinem Hals, " ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist..." fuhr sie fort.  
"Es tut mir leid." sagte er, "... ich bin.... ich hätte... ich..." begann er nach Worten ringend, doch Claire schob sich aus seiner Umarmung und legte ihm die Finger auf die Lippen.  
"Shht...", sagte sie leise.  
Die Blessur in seiner Unterlippe schmerzte ein wenig, als wollte sie die Erinnerung, an das was passiert war, unbedingt aufrecht erhalten und er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen.  
"Entschuldige..." kicherte Claire und ihre Zähne gruben sich verlegen in ihre Unterlippe, dann nahm sie den Finger weg und küsste ihn sachte.  
"... das letzte Mal als es mich so erwischt hatte, waren wir auch fast genau hier...", meinte er, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu den Kindern " in einem anderen Leben."  
Claire ließ einen bitteren, schnaufenden Lacher vernehmen.  
"Es ist gut so, " sagte sie.  
Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
"Alles...", sagte sie dann um ihn zu beruhigen - dass seine Entscheidung all das hinter sich zu lassen - eine Gute gewesen war, "... ich bin dankbar, dass du mir nicht weiter zumuten willst eine Soldatenbraut zu sein."  
Owen ging die paar Schritte zur Couch und ließ sich darauf fallen.  
"Hm... machte er, " es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir noch nicht gesagt habe..." begann er dann und beugte sich vor, um seine Schuhe auszuziehen.  
Winston, war ihm gefolgt und legte sich auf den Boden direkt vor seine Füße.  
Beiläufig strich er ihm über das Fell und als er mit seinem Oberkörper wieder nach oben kam, blickte ihn Claire mit übereinandergeschlagenen Armen an und ihre Augen funkelten.  
Irritiert ließ Owen das Bild auf sich wirken.  
"Ehm...?" machte er fragend, doch bevor weitere Worte seine Kehle verlassen konnten, zischte seine Freundin : " Wenn dein Dinosaurier nicht schon diesen Job erledigt hätte, würde ich es gern tun!"  
Owen blickte sie verwirrt an.  
"Barry hat mir alles erzählt und meine Erinnerung... hat mir leider auch andere Details wiedergegeben, oder vielleicht ...Gott sei Dank? Ich bin mir darüber noch nicht sicher..." sagte sie dann nachdenklich und sank neben ihn auf die Couch, "die Erinnerungen daran, dass Blue immer ein Teil von dir sein wird, haben sich leider nicht verdrängen lassen...", fuhr sie fort und die Art und Weise wie sie es sagte, ließ es wie einen Scherz klingen.

Owens Blick sank zu Boden, weil er ihrem nicht weiter stand zu halten vermochte.  
Claire fasste mit beiden Händen vorsichtig sein unrasiertes Gesicht und zwang ihn so sie anzusehen.  
"O w e n .... " meinte sie eindringlich, und ihre funkelgrünen Augen bohrten sich in seine "... du brauchst sie und sie braucht dich. Egal was euch räumlich voneinander trennt. So ist das nunmal! Ich bin mir darüber vollkommen bewusst!"  
Dann schwieg sie und ließ ihre Worte wirken.  
Sie ließ es nicht zu, dass er den Kopf noch einmal abwandte.  
"Sieh mich an..." bat sie, " erinnerst du dich, was ich gesagt habe - damals im alten Tal? Ich habe niemals wieder in meinem Leben einen schrecklicheren Moment erlebt..."  
Das Gefühl von Kälte und Schmerz drängte sich in Owens Erinnerung:  
Claires inständiges Flehen, ihre zitternde, tränenerstickte Stimme und der Hall ihrer Worte war wie ein Flüstern in seinem Kopf: "Hey...hey..... Owen..ich will, dass du mich ansiehst, ok! Wenn wir das hier überleben... dann will ich, dass wir eines Tages auf der Veranda sitzen... mit grauen Haaren ok? Wir werden eine Hollywoodschaukel haben und ..und ...unsere Enkelkinder werden dich nach deinen Raptor Geschichten fragen...wie du sie gerettet hast... Bitte..."   
"Du hast mir gesagt, dass du eine Hollywoodschaukel haben willst...?" rutschte es ihm voller Sarkasmus heraus, um die eigene Erinnerung damit ein wenig zu betäuben.  
"Hör auf damit !!" gab sie böse zurück und drückte sein Gesicht fester, " ich weiß das es dich niemals ohne dieses verflixte Dinosaurierweib geben wird, okay ? Wir müssen dafür sorgen, das sie sicher ist und dass du dich davon hin und wieder überzeugen kannst. Ich will das du unseren Kindern ihre Geschichte erzählst, wenn sie alt genug dafür sind und ich will...." dann stoppte sie und ihr Griff lockerte sich, " ich will nicht, dass du in manchen Nächten damit kämpfst, sie mir zuliebe zu vergessen. Du verdammter Reptiliendompteur!" dann ließ sie ihn endlich los und schluckte tapfer ein paar wütende Tränen hinunter, die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten.  
"Claire..."  
"Hm...?"  
"Honey, ich liebe dich!" sagte er dann und zog sie für einen innigen Kuss zu sich.

Owen ging selten vor ihr ins Bett, doch die lange Nacht und der darauffolgende ebenso lange Tag in dem engen Zimmer auf der viel zu kleinen Pritsche, hatten ihn nicht nur mürbe, sondern auch unfassbar müde gemacht.   
Er sehnte sich nach Ruhe und Schlaf und so war er ins Bett gegangen, während Claire noch die letzte Mahlzeit der Zwillinge abwarten wollte.  
Als sie vorsichtig die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete, um Derek zu seiner Schwester zu bringen, die bereits in ihrem Bettchen lag, bemerkte sie, dass der Hund durch die Tür geschlüpft war.   
Claire legte ihren Sohn neben Hedy und küsste seine glatte Stirn.  
"Gute Nacht..." flüsterte sie, " ich liebe euch Munchkins."  
Sie bedachte auch ihre Tochter mit einem sanften Kuss, dann sah sie sich nach Winston um.  
Der Neufundländer lag auf dem Fußboden wie ein Bettvorleger, neben Owens Bettseite.

Sein Gesicht war in die Kissen geschmiegt, und sein Arm, der neben seiner bäuchlings liegenden Gestalt lag, war den Bettkante so nah, dass er herunterzurutschen drohte.  
"Winston...!" flüsterte sie angestrengt.   
Doch statt darauf zu reagieren, schien das Tier nur noch platter werden zu wollen, als habe er vor, sich mit dem Fußboden zu tarnen.  
Owens nackter Arm rutschte nun vom Bett und seine Hand landete im Fell des Hundes, was dieser mit einem zufriedenen Grunzen zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Claire beobachtete, wie sich seine Hand im Schlaf vorsichtig in dessen Fell grub und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie sich irgendwie gegenseitig zu brauchen schienen.   
Das allein war der Grund, warum der Hund ihm überhaupt gefolgt war.  
Der Hund hatte auf seinen Herrn gewartet, der niemals wiederkehren würde und Owen, hatte sich versucht von etwas zu verabschieden, dass er im Grunde genommen auch nicht bereit war los zu lassen.  
Sie seufzte als sie versuchen wollte, die Türe zu schließen und Winston mit einem flehenden Fiepen reagierte.  
"Okay.... ich lass sie auf!" meinte sie resigniert und verschwand schließlich im Bad.

Gerade als sie die Zahnbürste in den Mund geschoben hatte, vibrierte ihr Handy auf dem Wäschekorb.  
Anamika ruft an.   
Verblüfft blickte Claire auf die Uhr in ihrem Display: 00:45 und nahm den Anruf entgegen.  
Es war ein Video Anruf und der Versuch mit Zahnbürste im Mund und abstehenden Haaren ein besseres Bild abzugeben, scheiterte kläglich, als sie sich selbst auf den keinen Bild entgegenblickte.  
"Tut mir leid Clarie..." waren ihre Worte, als sie die Situation mit einem Blick erfasst hatte.  
"... ich würde nicht stören, wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe..."  
"Das will ich hoffen..." meinte sie unwirsch und spuckte ins Waschbecken.  
"Wir müssen Owen aus diesem Loch frei bekommen, so schnell wie möglich und dann...."  
"Er ist hier Anamika." unterbrach Clarie sie.  
Anamikas Augen weiteten sich, "....das erklärt wenigstens, warum der Stützpunkt verlassen ist..."  
"Verlassen...?" echote Clarie und starrte Anamikas Gesicht in ihrem Bildschirm an.  
"Ja, nicht mal der dämliche Hund ist da, aber irgendetwas stimmt da nicht..." meinte sie leise, " ich muss Owen sprechen... vielleicht kann er mir etwas dazu sagen..."  
Claire dachte an das friedliche Bild, das sie im Schlafzimmer zurück gelassen hatte und alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen es zu zerstören.  
"Jetzt?" fragte sie deshalb nach.  
Anamika schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen.  
"Was spricht denn dagegen?" antwortete sie diplomatisch.  
Statt einer Antwort hoffte Clarie, dass wenn sie Anamika ein Bild dessen zur Verfügung stellen würde, würde sie es möglicherweise verstehen.  
Deshalb kehrte sie auf leisen Sohlen zurück ins Schlafzimmer und gewährte ihrer Freundin einen kurzen Blick hinein.  
"Alle Kinder schlafen..." flachste Claire und kicherte, um dann ernst fortzufahren, "um was geht es denn?"  
"Ist das der Baseköter?" war Anamikas erste Frage und offerierte ihr damit, dass ihr auch DAS nicht entgangen war und , dass sie scheinbar auch nicht auf ihre Frage eingehen wollte.  
"Ja. Owen... hat ihn .... er ist mit ihm gekommen.. Anamika, was ist denn los?."  
"Claire, ich muss mit ihm reden. Vielleicht hat es bis morgen Zeit, aber ich muss wissen, ob er etwas mitbekommen hat --- kannst du ihm das vielleicht sagen?"


	64. Zurück im Dreck

Wie eine alte Freundin, die auf sie gewartet hatte, empfing Claire der Dreck, in dem sie nun neben Owen, Anamika und Barry im Dickicht vor der Base lag.  
Er drückte sich feucht durch ihr Shirt zu ihrem Bauch hindurch und sie musste zugeben, es fühlte sich nicht so mies an wie die letzten Male, deren Erinnerungen nur bruchstückhaft in ihrem Kopf existierten.  
Sie lag so dicht an Owens Seite, dass sie seinen aufgeregten Atem spürte, der fast geräuschlos durch seinen Körper lief.   
Sie fühlte seine Anspannung und es war verdammt richtig hier zu sein.   
Noch vor der Morgendämmerung war Anamika, wie verabredet, mit Theresa, ihrer guten Perle aufgetaucht., die bereits mit den Zwillingen seit Claires Tagen im Krankenhaus vertraut war.   
"Sie wird hier bleiben, bis wir zurück sind...", hatte Anamika versichert und Theresa genickt und gelächelt.  
Owen, der Claires Blick auffing, hatte sie beiseite gezogen: "Ich gehe allein und schaue mir an, was auch immer es da zu sehen gibt und bin sofort zurück..."  
Ihr war klar, dass er wusste, wie sie sich fühlte.  
"Oh nein nein nein nein! Kommt nicht in Frage!" war trotzdem ihre tapfere Antwort gewesen.  
Auch wenn es ihr schwer gefallen war, die Zwillinge in der Obhut von Theresa zu lassen, ER würde diesmal nicht OHNE sie gehen!  
Wen sie allerdings ebenfalls zu gern bei Theresa gelassen hätte, war Winston, der Owen wie ein Schatten folgte.

Also teilte sich Claire nicht nur den Morast mit ihren Freunden, sondern auch mit dem haarig hechelnden Ungetüm, das auf Owens anderer Seite lag und nun geräuschvoll einen Mund voll Sabber herunterschluckte, um direkt weiter zu hecheln.  
Er war nicht dazu zu bewegen gewesen im Apartment zu bleiben..   
Und sie hatten es Weiß Gott versucht.   
Doch wie ein Phantom hatte er plötzlich auf der Ladefläche des Pick ups gesessen, mit dem Anamika und Barry gekommen waren.   
Also lagen sie nun alle bäuchlings im Dreck und beobachteten die Base mit dem Feldstecher wie ein Quartett höchst sonderbarer Detektive.   
Claire wollte JETZT genau HIER neben ihm liegen, es würde alles besser sein, als sich noch einmal von ihm trennen zu müssen, wenn sich offensichtlich Jurassic World Überreste unaufhaltsam den Weg zurück in ihr Leben zu schleichen schienen, so wollte sie wenigstens jetzt dabei sein.  
Ein Schicksal, das sie mehr als bereit war anzunehmen, wenn es sie nur dort halten konnte, wo sie hingehörte: An SEINE Seite !  
Diese Viecher gehören nunmal zu ihm! Er ist der Reptilien Dompteur. 

"Es sind die großen Walfänger, die mir Sorgen machen..." waren Anamikas Worte, kurz nachem sie ihren Posten bezogen hatten, "Ich habe es dir ja gesagt. Alles ist ausgestorben und plötzlich tauchen die dort auf. Es war Zufall, dass ich sie gesehen habe..."  
"Sie tragen den Namen DEINER Firma!" bemerkte Owen und wies sie auf das Offensichtliche hin.   
Sein Finger zeigte auf das MASRANI GLOBAL - Logo - auf dem größten Schiff von den insgesamt Drei  
"Die Firma meines Vaters..." bemerkte sie angestrengt flüsternd.  
"Ist das nicht egal, es ist doch jetzt deine!" und damit hatte Owen genau auf den Punkt gebracht,was sich sonst niemand auszusprechen traute.  
Barry stieß seinen Freund tadelnd in die Seite, um seine Freundin wenigstens körperlich zu verteidigen, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass Owen Recht hatte.  
Was auch immer dort vor sich ging, es geschah - ob sie wollte oder nicht - in ihrem Namen.  
Barry hatte selbst miterlebt , wie sehr Anamika immer noch versuchte, sich durch so manche Ungereimtheit ihres Erbes zu kämpfen und offensichtlich war sie auf eine Weitere gestoßen - die einen so gewaltigen Eindruck machte, dass das Desaster mit den kleineren Versionen des Indominus Rex bloß ein Versuch von vielen Weiteren gewesen sein musste um etwas voranzutreiben, von dem man besser die Finger gelassen hätte.  
Was ein Mr. Wu in seinem größenwahnsinnigen Streben bis zu seinem Tod nicht hatte einsehen wollen.

"Aber das hier ist etwas anderes...", zischte Anamika jetzt verärgert.  
"Hm." brummte Owen zu mehr Worten schien er nicht aufgelegt.  
"...es hat den Anschein eines militär basierten Projektes, das habe ich dir doch gesagt! Oder warum glaubst du, werfe ich euch mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett...?"  
"Es ändert nichts an dem Aufdruck auf diesem Kahn!" gab Owen nochmal mit Nachdruck zurück und blickte ein weiteres Mal finster durch den Feldstecher.  
"Sie jagen den Kronosaurus!" kam es mit einem Mal unvermittelt von Claire.  
"...und das vermutlich nicht, weil sie ihn so schrecklich gern haben..." ergänzte Owen und fuhr an Anamika gewendet fort, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen:" Vielleicht rückst du endlich mal damit raus...was das Ganze hier soll! Das sie den Kronosaurus fangen würden - ist ja nun nicht gerade eine unerwartete Erkenntnis, was allerdings die Tatsache deines Firmenlogos schon ist!"  
Anamika rufte ihm das Fernglas aus der Hand, fasste sein struppiges Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zu einer Baracke, die weit Abseits von den Anderen lag.  
Man konnte sie von der Anhöhe aus gut sehen, doch sie war praktisch unsichtbar, von der Hauptbase aus.  
"Siehst du das?! DAS ist mir bei der Durchsicht der Unterlagen der Militärprojekte von Hoskins Unternehmen aufgefallen! Es gibt einen Teil der militärischen Base, der mit Kitsap zusammenarbeitet, der komplett InGEN überstellt ist. Dieser da!"  
"Du machst WITZE!" Owen befreite sich aus ihrem Klammergriff.  
Statt einer Antwort, gab sie ihm erneut das Fernglas und wies mit ihrem Finger nochmal in die Richtung, die sie ihm gezeigt hatte.  
Es war deutlich ein eingezäunter Bereich hinter der Baracke zu erkennen.  
Vergittert und mit elektrischen Sicherheitszäunen umringt, die er nur allzu gut kannte.  
Er nahm das Fernglas herunter und in seinen grau - grünen Augen spiegelte sich der völlige Wirrwarr, des Offensichtlichen wider, dass er gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.  
"Was ist das?..." stellte er die Frage, von der jeder in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, dass es reine Rhetorik war.  
Claire nahm ihm jetzt das Fernglas ab und spähte ebenfalls hindurch, bloß um sicher zu gehen, dass eine präzise Antwort von Nöten war.  
"Es ist ein Sicherheitsgehege, der Klassifizierung XA7 - mit den elektronischen Zaunelementen, die BIOSYN damals entwickelt hat, um sie in Jurassic Park zu testen. Ihnen ging für eigene Tests das Geld aus und wir haben sie später weiterverwendet."  
Owen erhob sich vom Boden und die Anderen taten es ihm gleich.  
Einen Augenblick lang blieb er regungslos sitzen und es schien, als wolle er die gesamten Eindrücke in sich aufnehmen, bevor er dazu fähig sein würde, etwas zu sagen.  
Doch ehe er den Mund aufmachen konnte, ertönte vom Meer her ein Geräusch, dass die Vier wieder zurück in ihre Position kehren ließ und sie robbten an den Rand der Anhöhe .   
Winston gab ein tiefes, lautes Bluffen von sich.  
"Schht...!" versuchte Owen ihn zu beruhigen und der Hund duckte sich neben ihn ins Mannshohe Gras, während er ein leises Fiepen von sich gab und sich dicht an ihn drängte.

Einer der vordersten Walfänger schien in Schwierigkeiten.   
Man konnte den Tumult auf dem Wasser bis auf die Felskuppe hören, auf der sie kauerten.  
Ein tosendes Aufbersten von Wasser wühlte die Bucht auf.   
Schreie drangen zu ihnen herauf.   
Die Drei Schiffe hatten sich in einer ringförmigen Formation zusammengefunden.   
Netze schlingerten in der Luft wie bei einem heftigen Tropensturm, es war jedoch völlig windstill.  
"Sie haben ihn gefunden..." keuchte Anamika und ihre dunklen Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
"Nein..." kam es von Owen und er klang weder aufgeregt, noch erschrocken: " Er hat SIE gefunden..."  
Etwas Großes schoss aus dem Wasser und gab einen schnaubenden Laut von sich, um dann gleich wieder wie ein Spuk in der Tiefe zu verschwinden.  
Die Schiffe schwankten wie Enten in einer Badewanne, die Netze baumelten in der Luft und vermittelten den Eindruck desorientierter Vögel, als sich erneut Etwas aus dem Wasser hob und sich diesmal an der Oberfläche längsseits des größten Schiffes treiben ließ.  
Barry riss das Fernglas an sich.  
"Es ist tatsächlich dieses Vieh...", bestätigte er.  
"Was denn sonst?!" knurrte Owen böse und die Erinnerung daran, Bekanntschaft mit ihm gemacht zu haben, flammte auf wie ein Funken Wut.  
"Sie transportieren ihn ab..." murmelte Claire ungläubig und starrte auf den, wie ein Päckchen verschnürter, Plesiosaurier mit der Krokodilschnauze.   
Es sah surreal aus, wie er in den Netzen der Fänger klemmte, nur unwesentlich kürzer, als das längste der Boote, das in gewissermaßen mit sich führte.  
Flankiert von den beiden weiteren Schiffen.   
Sein glatter, an das Leben im Meer perfekt angepasster Körper, glänzte unter der aufgehenden Sonne der Morgendämmerung in der Bucht und man hatte das Gefühl, der Laut, der bis zu ihnen hinauf drang, sei ein stilles Flehen um Gnade.

Winston war erneut aufgesprungen und ein tiefes Knurren drang aus seiner massigen Brust. Er stellte sich wie ein Schutzschild vor Owens Füße, bereit sich einem unsichtbaren Bösen zu stellen, dass die Vier nicht sehen konnten.  
"Was hat er denn?" fragte Anamika und wurde gleich daran gehindert weiter zu sprechen, als sich Owens Finger über ihren Mund legte.Er nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in die Winstons Augen starrten und sein Knurren hob an.  
Seine Hand roch nach Erde und sie war so groß, dass sie den unteres Teil ihres Gesichtes völlig bedeckte.  
Anamika schob sie unsanft weg und funkelte ihn empört an, während Owen sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen anwies, sich mit den Anderen ins Farngewächs seitlich der Erhebung zurückzuziehen.  
Dann zerrte er an dem breiten ledernen Band um Winstons Hals, um ihn dazu zu bewegen ihnen ins Gebüsch zu folgen.  
Doch Stattdessen blieb der große Hund stehen wie ein Fels und er sträubte das schwarze Fell.  
Das Gras raschelte und Schritte näherten sich, was Owen dazu veranlasste fester zu ziehen.  
"Komm schon...sturer Köter..." flüsterte er angestrengt und fast tonlos.  
Ein ungebrochener Instinkt sagte ihm, es wäre vermutlich nicht klug zu warten, bis man der Person begegnen würde, die sich näherte, sie befanden sich schließlich unbefugt auf militärischem Gelände.  
"Komm mit!" bat Owen den Hund erneut, doch statt zu gehorchen, zerrte er am Halsband und somit Owens dort eingehakten Finger aus der Schlinge.   
Der kurze Schmerz der ihn durchzuckte, nutzte Winston zur Flucht nach vorn.

Laut und tief bellend stellte er die Person die auf sie zukam.  
"Weg mit dir!" erklang die Stimme und es hörte sich an, als wolle sie eine Fliege davon scheuchen, was Winston zu einem Knurren veranlasste.  
Owen folgte dem Hund bis zu der Stelle, an der er den Weg in sicherer Entfernung einsehen konnte, .  
"Weg!" sagte die Person erneut, die Arme in die Luft gerissen, als bedrohte sie der Neufundländer mit einer Waffe.  
"Sullivan?" Owen blickte seine ehemalige Vorgesetzte überrascht an und sein Körper entspannte sich etwas.  
Er trat auf sie zu und die Handzeichen, die er hinter seinem Rücken machte verwies die Barry und den beiden Frauen, unmissverständlich trotzdem in ihrem bereits eingenommenen Versteck zu bleiben.  
Aus irgendeinem Instinkt heraus, hielt er es für bessert wenn Sullivan herausfand, dass sie auf der Anhöhe spioniert hatten.  
"Was machen sie denn hier oben Grady?" kam es aus ihrem Mund und es klang vorwurfsvoll.  
"Ich gehe mit meinem Hund spazieren..." meinte er gespielt beiläufig und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen, während er mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken auf Winston deutete.  
"Ach schon ist es IHR Hund... das ging ja fix...."  
"Sie haben doch verlangt, dass ich ihn mitnehme. Falls sie sich erinnern. Das war nicht meine Idee. Aber wir verstehen uns gut , weil wir offensichtlich die gleiche Abneigung gegen bestimmte Personen haben." gab er zu und das folgende Kopfnicken galt ihr.  
Sie seufzte und wollte einen weiteren Schritt in seine Richtung machen, was Winston mit einem erneut wütenden Knurren verhinderte.  
"Nun bändigen sie schon dieses Ungetüm!" verlangte sie barsch.  
"Kann ich nicht." antwortete er knapp, " das ist seine Entscheidung..." und sein Gesichtsausdruck nahm etwas belustigendes an.  
"Sie sollten nicht hier sein... Vergessen? Sie haben um ihre Entlassung gebeten! Ihre Papiere sind bereits unterwegs. Inzwischen sind sie eine nicht befugte Person auf einem Militäranwesen." Sie stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.  
"Oh, dass muss ich glatt übersehen haben!" feixte Owen.  
Sullivan grinste müde.  
"Wie sie meinen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie mich nicht wirklich für so beschränkt halten ihnen das abzunehmen. Aber es interessiert mich nicht..Ich will nur..." sie versuchte es erneut mit einem Schritt.  
Knurren!   
"...Wissen was da draußen vor sich geht..." mühte sie sich ab, doch der Hund schien sie nicht vorbei lassen zu wollen.  
Kelly Sullivan sah mit einem Mal wieder sehr verwundbar aus. Eine Eigenschaft , die sie wie ein Chamäleon zu wechseln schien.  
Owen blinzelte in das heraufkommende Sonnenlicht und musterte sie eingehend, bevor er dann den Mund öffnete um zu sagen: "Gratuliere, offensichtlich ist es ihnen gelungen, den Kronosaurus einzufangen...das ging schneller als ich dachte."  
"Grady..." meinte sie nun und ihr Tonfall hatte etwas paradox mütterliches an sich,"... damit hab ich nichts zu tun... sie verstehen es tatsächlich nicht..."  
In der Art wie Winston seine Starre löste, erkannte Owen, dass seine Begleiter nun doch zu ihm heruntergekommen waren.  
Claire trat an seine Seite, den Dreck schon offensichtlich aus der Kleidung geklopft und reckte das aristokratische Kinn trotzig vor.  
"... was gibt es denn zu verstehen?" verlangte sie forsch.  
"Ich sehe, sie sind in bester Gesellschaft." schien Kelly einen Rückzieher machen zu wollen.  
"Auf jeden Fall bin ich das, wenn sie das Feld verlassen haben.. ." brummelte Owen halblaut und Winston kam nun treu an seine Seite zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. Stolz darauf, seine sonderbar anmutende "Herde" zusammengehalten und beschützt zu haben.

"Ich bin eigentlich bloß hier hoch gekommen, um mir das Spektakel anzusehen, genau wie sie, wie es scheint." erklärte Kelly dann, "Masrani Global hat den Kronosaurus gefangen für INGen! Nicht weil sie ihn vielleicht auf eine humane Art töten wollen, um die Menschheit davor zu beschützen , dass er noch mehr Unheil anrichtet, oder sowas freundliches, sondern um dieses Lebewesen gewinnbringend anzulegen, sie dicköpfiger Pfadfinder! Wenn sie klug handeln wollen, dann nehmen sie ihre Kids, ihre Frau und suchen sich irgendwo ein ruhiges Plätzchen, an dem sie in Zukunft leben möchten, denn HIER wird die Hölle losbrechen, wenn die mit allem fertig sind..."  
"Das ist nicht wahr!" kam es von Anamika und ihre Lippen bebten vor Zorn; " das habe ich nie veranlasst."  
"Wer sind SIE denn?" entrüstete sie sich und inspizierte die schlanke Inderin.  
"Die Inhaberin von Masrani Global - Es gibt nichts was in dieser Richtung veranlasst wurde." antwortete sie in gekränktem Stolz, der Kelly jedoch unbeeindruckt ließ.  
""Ach, sie sind die Erbin dieses desaströsen Haufens. Na herzlichen Glückwunsch!  
Sie haben wahrscheinlich bloß den Teil noch nicht in ihre Fingerchen bekommen, den Masrani an das Militär verkauft hat, Schätzchen. Haben sie das nicht gewusst?" Sullivan klang hart.  
"Mein Vater hat nicht...."begann Anamika und wurde von Kelly jäh unterbrochen: "Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihnen ihre Illusionen nehmen. Doch ihr Vater hat bereits dafür gesorgt, als er damals einfach in Kitsap Bangor aufgetaucht ist, und sich den Delfinflüsterer angelacht hat - er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der zwar sein Handwerk versteht, aber immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand muss! Damit hat mein Bruder ja mehr als einmal Bekanntschaft machen müssen. Sie waren wahrscheinlich seinerzeit noch zu jung, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was genau ihr lieber Herr Vater für Victors Teil vom INGen Kuchen für die Militär Zwecke verkauft hat."  
Claire konnte Owen neben sich Schnaufen hören und blickte auf Anamika die, ihre Hände verzweifelt zu Fäusten ballte.  
Während Claire sich an ihnen vorbei drängte und einen weiteren Schlagabtausch verhinderte.  
"Egal ob die Idee nun von Masrani Global, INGen, oder wem auch immer stammt, es gibt Grenzen die man einhalten sollte. Es handelt sich immerhin um Lebewesen und nicht um irgendwelche Produktnummer auf einem Klemmbrett."  
Als sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, starrten sie Owen und Barry mit offen stehenden Mündern an.  
"Was denn?" fragte sie unschuldig, " ist es nicht so?", wandte sie sich nun an ihren Freund, schob ihm, wie bei einem schlendrigen Spaziergang den Arm unter und Owen, der sich bloß widerwillig mitschieben ließ, gleichzeitig vor sich her auf den Trampelpfad.   
Anamika und Barry folgten in unsicherem Trott, sich immer wieder umwendend, ob Kelly ihnen folgte.   
Doch sie blieb wie festgewachsen stehen und starrte ihnen hinterher.   
Erst als sie im Begriff waren außer Hörweite von ihr zu sein rief sie ihnen nach:  
"Darum geht es hier schon lange nicht mehr!" und blickte weiter fassungslos der sonderbaren Prozession nach, die sich nun ungeachtet ihrer Anwesenheit den Hang hinunter machte.

Sobald sie außer Reichweite waren, hasteten die Vier den Abhang hinunter in dichteres Waldgelände.  
Gesäumt von hohen Plantaten und sattem Grün machten sie Halt auf einer schmalen Lichtung, die unmittelbar an das untere Basegelände grenzte.  
Winston sackte hechelnd hinter ihnen auf den Boden, die aufkommende Schwüle Hitze des Tages machte dem Hund zu schaffen.  
Owen nahm Claires Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie völlig unvermittelt, atemlos fest auf den Mund.  
Vorsichtig leckte sie sich über die Lippen, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten und blickte ihn an.  
"Wofür war der denn?" fragte sie überrascht und ihre Wangen erröteten.  
"Keine Produktnummern auf einem Klemmbrett!" sagte er, als müsse er ihr das Offensichtliche erklären, "... ich habe es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich diesen Satz aus deinem Mund höre!"  
Claire ließ ein Kichern vernehmen, um gleich darauf wieder ernst zu werden.  
"Der Wassersaurier tut mir wirklich unendlich leid. Er hat es nicht verdient, ein Leben zu führen, indem man ihn in das nächste Aquarium steckt. Aber das ist es nicht nur... ich habe etwas entdeckt..." erklärte sie und so trieb Claire die Gruppe vorwärts zu den Baracken des Geländes.  
Sie blieben hinter dem Gebäude stehen, die sie von oben hatten einsehen können.  
Von hier unten aus betrachtet sahen die Zäune noch massiver aus.  
"Das ist nicht einfach nur ein übriggebliebener Zaun. Das ist ein Käfig!"  
Winston gab in diesem Augenblick ein ängstliches Fiepen von sich und bewegte sich rückwärts robbend immer weiter von der Truppe weg ins Unterholz.  
"M..mit Inhalt..." meinte Barry leise schluckend und auch er wäre Winston gerne im Rückwärtsgang gefolgt.  
"Das weiß ich noch nicht...", statt dass sie ängstlich klingen sollte, hörte sich Claires Stimme auf eine sonderbare Weise unternehmungslustig an.  
Owen blickte sie skeptisch von der Seite an.   
Sie wird doch nicht...   
Noch bevor dieser Gedankengang in seinem Kopf zu Ende gedacht war, war Claire näher an den Zaun getreten und hatte Anamika mit sich genommen.  
Sie wird!   
"Was machst du denn da?" zischte Owen und blickte sich um, in der Hoffnung den Hund zu entdecken, doch er blieb im Dickhicht verschollen.  
"Es ist kein gutes Zeichen, wenn der Hund das Weite sucht...Wir sollten..." begann Barry, als von Anamika ein unterdrückter Aufschrei zu ihnen herüber wehte.  
Owens Augen blitzten auf und nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel waren die beiden bei ihnen.  
Der Blick auf das was Claire und Anamika zuerst gesehen hatten, verschlug ihnen die Sprache.  
Denn was Anamika zu ihrer unbedachten Lautäußerung veranlasst hatte, lag zusammengekauert hinter den elektrisch gesicherten Gitter und atmete schwer.  
"Rexy!" keuchte Owen.  
"Sie ist betäubt." resümierte Claire und ihre Sachlichkeit beeindruckte die Umstehenden, " und sie werden ihr die Dosen in bestimmten Abständen verabreichen, damit es so bleibt, und es keinen Zwischenfall gibt." erklärte sie und blickte dann in drei staunende Gesichter.  
Ein tiefes Schnaufen und ein langgezogener Atemzug " antwortete" ihnen durch das Gatter.  
Während die Stille zwischen ihnen zum Schneiden war.  
"Würdest du uns bitte in die Herkunft deiner Erkenntnisse einweihen, oder ist das ein Special Effekt deines Wu - geschädigten Gehirns ?!" schnarrte Owen schließlich ungehalten in die Stille hinein.  
Claire trat nun auch vom Gatter weg, während ihre Freunde ihr folgten und erklärte angestrengt flüsternd: "Ich erinnerte mich an den Verkauf von den Zaunelementen an eine Militärbasis, dabei habe ich mir nichts gedacht, bis heute." Sie wies mit dem Daumen auf das Gehege.  
"Der T - Rex ist dein wertvollster Besitz Ana! Warum glaubst du hat Henry so gern auf die Insel gewollt, wenn ihr zum Füttern rangefahren seid? Seine kleine, heroische Forschungsstation, war dafür da um das hier vorzubereiten. Sie zu stehlen, um dasselbe zu machen, wofür der Kronosaurus eigentlich geplant war und mit..." jetzt geriet sie ins Stocken und blickte Owen mitleidig an bevor sie weitersprach: "Blues Kindern...Sie sind eine Geldanlage. Ich weiß schließlich wie man Geld mit Dinosauriern macht! Das sie einen T - Rex nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein hierher bringen, steht außer Frage. Ich weiß, dass es verschieden basierende Narkotika gibt, um die Tiere über einen längeren Zeitraum im Dämmerzustand zu halten. Wir haben sie schließlich oft gebraucht, um das Gehege bei den Pachycephalosaurus instand zu setzen, wenn es wieder mal bei deren Revierkämpfen lädiert worden ist."  
Owens Glabellafalte grub sich tief in seine Stirn und auch wenn er besorgt aussah, wurde Claire gerade jetzt bewusst, wie sehr sie ihn für sein Reptilien Dompteur Herz liebte. Es war ebenso beeindruckend, wie bewundernswert, "und ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob der kleine Zwischenfall mit dem Canthosaurus , nicht bloß ein getarnter Versuch war, um herauszufinden, wie weit und wie leicht sich Dinosaurier von selbst den einfachsten Farmern heranziehen lassen."  
"Oh mein Gott.." würgte Anamika hervor, " mir wird schlecht..." sie sank auf den Boden und stützte den Kopf in die Hände, " dann waren alle meine Bemühungen, die Insel zu einem Schutzgebiet zu erklären, dass Niemand mehr betreten darf umsonst, weil ich dem falschen Freund bloß damit den Weg geebnet habe, weiter zu forschen..." setzte sie das Puzzle zusammen.  
Barry setzte sich neben sie und strich über ihren Rücken und legte tröstend den Arm um sie und küsste ihre Schläfe.  
"Die Insel gehört immer noch dir..." sagte Claire und Anamika hob verständnislos den Kopf.  
"Lass uns zurückbringen was dort hingehört und schauen, was das Schicksal daraus macht...", fügte sie hinzu und nickte zu dem Pferch hinter sich.

"Wissen sie was mir Sorgen macht Grady?" Sullivans Stimme war so deutlich inter ihnen, dass man das Gefühl bekommen konnte, sie habe die ganze Zeit bereits bei ihnen gestanden während über ihr Auftauchen ein leichtes Zucken durch die Freunde ging, ".. die militärische Sache an der ganzen Nummer..." meinte sie dann und reichte Anamika die Hand.  
Sie wollte sie vom Boden hochziehen, doch stattdessen erntete sie missbilligende Blicke.  
"..ich möchte nicht eines Tages mit Dinosauriern nach Terroristen suchen." erklärte sie, " sie sind einer von den Guten. Beckinsale hat vollkommen Recht. Lassen sie uns dafür sorgen, dass die Viecher ihren Frieden finden...."

"Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer ist, Sullivan, ein Riesen Arschloch zum Bruder gehabt zu haben, oder der Depp zu sein, den man wie ein Maskottchen herumgereicht hat, weil er etwas kann, wozu andere sich zu doof anstellen..." nuschelte Owen, als er sich an der Seite seiner ehemaligen Vorgesetzten um das Barackengelände herum schlich, um sich einen weiteren Überblick der Gegebenheiten zu machen.  
"Es ist beides nichts, was man sich auf sein Visitenkärtchen drucken sollte, wenn das hier vorbei ist." fasste sie zusammen.  
Sie hatten den hinteren Eingang von der anderen Seite des Gebäudes erreicht, an dem das Gehege mit dem Tyrannosaurus angebracht war.  
"Die müssen wahnsinnig sein." bemerkte Kelly, als sie das erste Mal in voller Größe den gewaltigen Berg schuppiger Haut auftauchen sah, der sich in gleichmäßigen Atemzügen hob und senkte, "...man kann so einen Koloss doch nicht einfach verstecken wie eine Eidechse..."  
Schritte, die sich ihnen näherten, ließ die Beiden lautlos in einem der Gänge verschwinden und sich flach an die Wand drücken, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.   
Die Personen gingen einfach an ihnen vorbei, um gleich darauf in einem der Räume zu verschwinden.  
Sie hatten einfache Uniformen getragen und kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Doch ihre Minen waren ausgesprochen finster.  
Owen hoffte inständig, dass Claire, Barry und Anamika den Transporter finden würden, der das Tier von hier fort bringen sollte.  
Bevor sie entdeckt wurden. 

Das einzige was Kelly an Hintergrundinformationen hatte, war, dass es mehrere Bemühungen gab, die verbliebenen Saurier von der Insel herunter zu bringen um sie zu verkaufen und die gefährlichen Arten in Militär Besitz verbleiben sollten, um weitere Projekte voran zu treiben.  
"Es wimmelt in den Reihen der Obrigkeiten nur so von verschlagenen Dieben und Drahtziehern..." hatte Kelly gesagt, bevor sich die Gruppe voneinander trennte,   
Jetzt stand sie mit Owen im inneren der Baracke und ihr Blick auf die Uniformierten machte sie zornig: "INGen nimmt keine Rücksicht auf Mann oder Maus, und die einzigen Gefangenen die sie machen, sind diese Tiere, die ihnen Profit einbringen und dabei ist es ihnen egal wem sie letzten endes gehören!"  
"Naja es gab immerhin einen Kronosaurus, den sie erfolgreich versteckt haben." warf Owen ein.  
"Dieser Irre hat ihn versteckt...", verbesserte Kelly ihn, "Der Wissenschaftler. Er hat zwar Forschungsgelder bekommen, doch das große Ganze - haben sie ihm bewusst vorenthalten..."  
"Eine ihrer besseren Ideen..." knurrte Owen und beäugte nun einen Schlüsselkasten an der Wand, "... ich will nicht wissen, was für Ideen ihm gekommen wären, wenn er gewusst hätte, was er damit noch alles hätte erreichen können."   
Er zog sein Taschenmesser aus der Tasche und mit einem gekonnten Kniff hatte er das Schränkchen aufgebrochen und blickte ein wenig ratlos hinein.  
"Ich hätte es begrüßt, wenn sie ihre Akribie auch mal darauf verwendet hätten, ihre Leute dazu anzuhalten, die Schlüssel eingehender zu beschriften..." fluchte Owen und blickte zurück auf die Reihe von Autoschlüsseln und diversen Schlüsseln für Sicherheitstüren.  
Kelly gab ein missbilligendes Geräusch von sich, während Owen sich zu ihr umwandte und ihn ratlos ansah.  
"Los halten sie de Hände auf..!" verlangte er und hängte Schlüssel um Schlüssel von den kleinen Häkchen und legte sie in ihre ausgebreiteten Handflächen.

Anamikas Augen ruhten auf ihrem "wertvollsten Besitz"  
in sicherer Entfernung versteckt, hinter einem der Trucks, die aus dem Hafen gekommen waren. Es mussten diese Trucks sein, die sie von hier fortbringen würden, denn sie waren alle groß genug um ein Tier dieser Größe dort hinein zu bringen.  
Rexys gewaltiger Körper lag in der Sonne und atmete bloß.   
Wie ein Flashback Erlebnis erinnerte sie sich an ihre erste Befreiung und ihr wurde klar, dass die Zweite wesentlich schwieriger sein würde.  
"Wie willst du sie überhaupt von hier weg bekommen?", fragte sie an Claire gewendet die das Gehege ebenfalls genau im Visier hatte., " abgesehen davon, dass sie betäubt ist, kannst du ihr doch nicht sagen: Los - Geh jetzt auf diesen Truck... wir fahren dich nach Hause."  
"Ich hoffe Owen findet Zugang zur medizinischen Station und findet ein Antisedativum..."  
Barry riss die Augen auf, so dass es aussah als würden ihm gleich die Augäpfel herausfallen.  
"Bist du übergeschnappt?!" kiekste er eine Spur zu hoch, "... du kannst sie nicht aufwecken! Ich gehe davon aus, deine letzten Begegnungen mit ihr sind irgendwo in deinem Kopf noch versperrt. Sonst kämst du wohl kaum auf diese Idee." fasste er dann zusammen.  
"Dann lass mal deine Idee hören..." forderte Claire ihn scharf heraus und legte trotzig den Kopf schief.  
Barry blickte sie verwirrt an, in einem derartigen Ton hatte sie noch nie mit ihm gesprochen, offensichtlich war ihr die Sache tatsächlich Ernst.  
"Lasst uns von hier verschwinden." antwortete er lahm.  
Anamika verdrehte die Augen.  
"Pffft...", machte sie, " hervorragend! Ich denke, du möchtest dann in der Zeitung lesen, dass der T - Rex gewinnbringend verkauft wurde... und man sich in Zukunft nicht sicher sein kann, ob....", begann sie, stoppte dann aber Abrupt, als sie sah, dass zwei weitere große Transporter auf den Platz gefahren kamen.  
Einen Kranwagen im Schlepptau, an dessen ausladendem Schwinger ein großes Netz befestigt war.  
"Wieviele sind es?" fragte Claire und zählte die Männer, die aus den Fahrzeugen stiegen.  
"Drei in den großen Transportern, vier im Kranwagen" gab Anamika zur Antwort.  
"Die du sehen kannst..." warf Barry weiterhin pessimistisch ein.  
"Du bist nicht sehr hilfreich." schnaufte seine Freundin, "...lass dir lieber was einfallen, wie man sie ablenken kann."  
"Noch nicht..." Claire schob sich noch weiter um den großen Reifen herum, der ihnen als Schutz diente und sah zu wie das Netz hinunter zum Pferch gelassen wurde, an dem sich die oberen Stahlgitter nun aufschoben.  
Wie eine überdimensionale Bettdecke sank es auf die Grand Dame herab und begrub sie unter sich.

Es erwies sich als das sogenannte perfekte Timing, als Owen und Sullivan zu den Dreien zurückkehrten, denn sie hatten weiter beobachtet, wie der Schwerlastkran das Tier in den bereitgestellten Transporter verlud und nun abwartend mit laufendem Motor auf dem Platz stand.  
Owen und Kelly hatten aus einem Waffenschrank der Base zwei Revolver und einen Repetierer mitnehmen können, von denen Owen nun einen Barry entgegenhielt.  
Zögernd griff sein Freund danach.  
"Wir sind also wieder auf der Jagd...", murmelte er und besah sich die 45er Deringer.  
"Wir müssen sie bloß daran hindern, dass sie es sind, die diesen Truck von hier fortbringen. Im Hafen steht der Walfänger, dort soll sie mit dem Ungeheuer verladen werden.", erklärte Sullivan,"Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht..."  
"Wohiiiin denn?!" Barry kam sich vor wie der einzig bei Verstand gebliebene in einem Haufen Verrückter.  
Wohin Das Vorhaben dieser eigenartigen Mission führen sollte, wollte ihm nicht so ganz klar werden.  
Owen steckte sich den Revolver in den Bund seiner Jeans und zog seinen Freund, das gegnerische Feld genauestens im Auge behaltend, zur Seite.  
"ALLES ist besser, als wenn diesen Geiern auch nur eines der Viecher in die Hände fällt! Du hast gesehen , was sie daraus machen können. Wir bringen sie zurück auf die Insel!"  


	65. DPG

Möwenkreischen, war das Erste was er wahrnahm, als er die Augen öffnete, dann erkannte er über sich einen leise flirrendern Deckenventilator und das stoische Summen eines Elektrogerätes.   
Ansonsten war es still.  
Hatte er geschlafen?  
Er war sich auch nicht sicher, WIE er hierher gekommen war und vor allem: Wo war er?  
Barry wusste es nicht.

Sie hatten den Hafen mit dem Transporter erreicht, aus dem sie die beiden Fahrer einfach entfernt hatten, wie lästige Sitzkissen.  
Er erinnerte sich an einen grauenhaften Tumult, in dem Schüsse gefallen waren, den Kronosaurus der herumgebrüllt hatte, und das Schiff, das geschwankt war.  
Er erinnerte sich an die Einzelheiten des Ablegens, den Kurs auf Nublar und die Ankunft am Pier mit Blick auf das große Gebäude des Innovation Centers.  
Dass man führer schon immer bereits bei Anlegen hatte sehen können, wenn die große Fähre drehte, um die Besucher auf das einstige Ferien - Eiland zu bringen.   
Zu besseren Zeiten, als die Insel noch ein Zuhause gewesen war, hatte er aus Spaß oft mit Owen passende Werbejingles erfunden, während die Fähre bei drehte, und sich mit ihm darüber lustig gemacht, wie das Jurassic World Unternehmen, die Leute für sich einnahm mit dem puren Schwenk einer Fähre, die die Mesnchen zu 100erten auf diese Insel spuckte.  
Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zur jüngsten Vergangenheit, in der Owen den Truck auf der Mitte der Mainstreet einfach abgestellt hatte.  
Er fiel in dem ganzen Trümmerfeld aus verbogenen Laternenmasten und leeren Geschäften in der Geisterstadt nicht weiter ins Gewicht.  
Sondern stand einfach dort, wie ein weiteres, vergessenes Detail in einem Haufen aus Trümmern, umgekippten Fahrzeugen und den zerfledderten Überesten eines Freizeitparadieses.  
Er erinnerte sich an Claires Gesicht - es war so deutlich vor ihm, als würde sie ihn immer noch anblicken.   
Das Flackern in ihrem Blick als sie sich, wie ein Veteran die Überreste der Kampfarena ansah, in der ihre einst heroische Tat wahrscheinlich doch das Schlimmste verhindert hatte:  
Zu veranlassen Paddock 9 zu öffnen und den T - Rex zu entfesseln, den sie ausgerechnet JETZT genau hierher zurück brachten.  
Als sie die Türen des Lasters öffneten, war Mrs. 9 wach genug gewesen, um sich gegen ihre Fesseln und das Gefangensein zu wehren, und spätestens dann war ihm klar geworden, dass es richtig war was sie getan hatten.

Sie waren bereits wieder auf dem Weg zum Schiff, als Owen noch einmal umgedreht war.  
"Ich muss noch etwas erledigen!" dann war er im Trümmerfeld der verlassenen Ferienstadt verschwunden und Barry war mit den Frauen ohne ihn zum Hafen geeilt, bevor die T - Rex Dame wieder ganz zu sich gekommen war.  
Es war, als könnte er das eigenartige Gefühl von Gefahr noch immer spüren, als Owen gefühlte Ewigkeiten lang nicht zurückkam, während sich der gefesselte Koronsuarus ebenfalls gegen sein Schicksal als Weihnachtspäckchen zu wehren begann.  
"Wir müssen verhindern, dass er uns kentert...!" hörte er sein eigenes Rufen in seinem klopfenden Schädel widerhallen und das Gefühl von zum Bersten gespannter Taue in seinen Händen kehrte allzu schmerzhaft zurück.  
Er hatte sie in seiner Verzweiflung zerschnitten und in dem Augenblick als Owen wie ein Verrückter zum Schiff zurück gerannt war, tauchte der prähistorische Meeresbewohner in die ihm geschenkte Freiheit und zum Dank hatte er das Schiff touchiert.  
In seinem Kopf hallten die Stimmen und ängstlichen Schreie der beiden Frauen wieder und ihm fiel ein dass er in diesem Moment selbst ins Schlingern geraten war.   
Er war über den glitschigen Schiffsboden gerutscht, Owen hatte ihm noch etwas zugerufen, seine Füße hatten den Halt verloren und dann...  
....war es Schwarz um ihn geworden.

Barry versuchte den Kopf zu wenden und war ein wenig erstaunt, dass es ihm mühelos gelang.   
Dem Hämmern nach zu urteilen, hatte er angenommen, es würde schwierig werden. Doch bis auf das Klopfen auf seiner Schädeldecke fühlte er sich gut.  
Je länger er sich umsah, umso sicherer war er sich, sich in Claires Wohnung zu befinden.  
Als er sich dazu entschloss, zu versuchen sich aufzurichten, rutschte ihm ein weißes, kaltes Frotteetuch von der Stirn.  
Die Seite die auf seinem Kopf gelegen hatte, fühlte sich wärmer an als die andere, als er es in die Hand nahm.  
Barry sah sich im Raum um und erkannte er auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch den zusammengekauerten Körper seines besten Freundes.  
Owen hatte sein Gesicht unter seiner rechten Hand verborgen, und auch sonst schien er eine eigenartige Position gefunden zu haben um zu schlafen.   
Barry fand das es irgendwie ungesund aussah.  
Er schläft doch!?...Hoffentlich.  
Erschrocken über den eigenen Gedankengang, näherte er sich ihm und rüttelte sanft seine Schulter.  
"Heh...bist du okay?", fragte er besorgt.  
Ein langgezogenes Schnaufen war die Antwort und Barry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
"Hmm?" machte Owen benommen und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er begriff was ihn geweckt hatte, dann blinzelte er Barry an und fragte direkt:"Wie fühlst du dich?", als er sich gesammelt zu haben schien und einen kurzen Moment musste Barry über seine Besorgnis grinsen.  
Barry horchte einen Moment in sich hinein und gab ein knappes:"Prima..." zurück und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, in der Hoffnung von ihm eine Erklärung aufgetischt zu bekommen, was sich ereignet hatte, nachdem ihm die Lichter ausgingen.  
"Mann, dir ist die Spindel aufs Hirn gefallen, als du den Kronosaurus abgeschnitten hast." erklärte Owen, dann auch prompt " aber Gottseidank hast du ja einen Dickschädel! Eigentlich sollte ich auf dich aufpassen und auf Geheiß deiner Freundin dir wenigstens das Patschehändchen tätscheln, bis es dir besser geht. Entschuldige, ich bin eingepennt!",setzte er dann verlegen und mit einer üblichen Portion Sarkasmus in der Stimme hinzu und fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare.  
"Alles okay...", gab Barry zurück und rieb sich über den leicht schmerzenden Kopf. Er fühlte eine Beule, dort wo ihn das Metallteil erwischt hatte.   
Auch wenn er keine reale Erinnerung daran vermerken konnte, so bildete sich in seinem Gedächtnis doch eine Vorstellung davon, was sich ereignet hatte und so ließ er sich erklären dass, die Spindel, an der das Netz festhing genau auf seinem Kopf.  
herunter gekommen war und der Kronosaurus ins offene Meer davon schwamm  
"Du bist kurz zu dir gekommen, aber dann warst du sofort wieder weg, bis wir im Hafen angekommen sind." Owen erhob sich und verschwand hinter der Küchenzeile, um sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen zu machen.  
"Sullivan hat hoffentlich alle Spuren zu vernichtet... wenn wir Glück haben, sieht es so aus, als wären ihnen bloß ein Truck und zwei Saurier gestohlen worden, die ihnen sowieso nicht gehörten. Das können sie ja mal zur Anzeige bringen." lachte er und holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und stellte sie neben die Kaffeemaschine.  
"Bist du sicher das du okay bist? Ich habe den Auftrag dich zum Arzt zu fahren, wenn es nicht so ist...Wir hätten das gestern schon machen sollen..." überlegte er," aber sie mussten ja UNBEDINGT ins Büro! Und ICH zu den Kindern..." setzte er ein wenig eingeschnappt hinzu.  
"Ana und Claire?" fragte Barry   
"Jepp..." machte er knapp und konnte nicht verhindern, dabei noch mehr auf den Schlips getreten zu klingen.  
Owen holte zwei Milchflaschen für die Zwillinge aus dem Schrank., "Sie mussten unbedingt AUCH Spuren verwischen, wobei ich ein bisschen Bedenken habe wie das aussieht. Sie wollten diese Schutzgebiet Idee ausbauen. Barry, was wir getan haben, darf niemals stattgefunden haben..." erklärte Owen eindringlich, " und doch war es eine der wichtigsten Taten die wir je vollbracht haben."  
"Dafür schwimmt jetzt in der Bucht vor Isla Nublar ein Meeresungeheuer herum...", resümierte Barry müde, als würde das die ganze Notwendigkeit der Aktion zunichte machen," und es ist meine Schuld..."  
"Wenn du nicht die Taue zerschnitten hättest, wäre der Kahn gekentert..." erklärte sein Freund lapidar," Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit." erstickte er eine aufkommende Diskussion im Keim, füllte die zwei Kaffebecher und reichte sie ihm über die Anrichte herüber.  
Barry manövrierte die Tassen zum Couchtisch und schaltete den Fernseher ein, um wenigstens etwas zu tun und zappte auf einen Nachrichtensender.  
Zunächst ließ er das Bild einfach durchlaufen, ohne davon Notiz zu nehmen und beobachtete seinen Freund dabei, wie er seine Kinder zu ihrem Frühstückskaffee dazu holte. Die bereits aus dem Schlafzimmer so laut zu hören waren, als hätten sie Angst, man würde sie vergessen.  
Inzwischen war es leichter zwei Kinder gleichzeitig mit ihrer Flasche zu versorgen, weil sie diese mit den winzigen Händchen bereits selbst festhalten konnten.   
Ein wesentlich großer Vorteil, wenn die herummeckerten und quäkten, als seien sie dem Hungertod nahe.  
Fasziniert sah Barry zu, wie Owen Derek zwischen zwei Kissen drapierte , eine der Milchflaschen zwischen Kinn und Brust eingeklemmt, während er Hedy in seinen Arm bettete und Derek andere die Flasche so hinhielt, dass er diese selbst festhalten konnte.  
Dann begann er Hedy mit der anderen zu füttern.  
Barry blickte ihn an und ihm entkam ein leises Lachen.  
"Was denn?" knurrte Owen ungehalten, als er es bemerkte.  
"Nichts ...", sagte Barry schnell, grinste in sich hinein, während er an seinem Kaffee nippte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem TV-Gerät zu.  
"Ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich dich mal so erlebe - und doch steht es dir so gut, als wäre es nie anders gewesen." meinte er dann fröhlich und in der nächsten Sekunde verschwand die Leichtigkeit aus seinem Gesicht, als er wahrnahm was über den Bildschirm flimmerte:  
Es zeigte zuerst das Gebäude von Masrani Global, dann das lädierte Schiff im Hafen von Marina Bahia, mit dem sie gestern zurückgekommen waren.   
Von Aktien - und Indexkursen, die den oberen und unteren Bildrand verdeckten eingerahmt, meldete sich nun eine Reporterin zu Wort, die vor einem kleinen Menschenauflauf, vor dem Gebäude des Masrani Komplexes zu stehen schien.  
Die Kamera fing kurz die Umstehenden ein und schließlich wurde niemand geringerem als: Claireein Mikrofon unter die Nase gedrückt. Sie stand neben einer unsicher grinsenden Anamika und blickte geradewegs in die Kamera.  
Rasch griff Barry nach der Fernbedienung und regelte die Lautstärke nach oben.  
Ein kurzer Blick ging zu Owen, der ebenfalls nun in leicht faszinierten Entsetzen auf den Fernseher blickte.  
"... es bedarf eigentlich keiner weiteren Erwähnung, dass es von Nöten ist, diese Tiere dort zu schützen und ihre Immunität zu bewahren...", sagte Claire laut und deutlich.  
"Mrs. Dearing, sie hatten die Leitung von Jurassic World, halten sie es nicht für ziemlich vermessen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sich gestern hier offenbar ein Unfall ereignet hat, der damit ERNEUT in Verbindung gebracht wird uns nun etwas von Artenschutz oder dergleichen zu erzählen...?"  
"Es obliegt nicht meinem Ermessen, darüber zu urteilen..." antwortete Claire gekonnt diplomatisch, "und was sich gestern zugetragen hat, basiert auf einem Fehler des Militärs. Die Masrani Gesellschaft ist jedoch..." begann sie und Owen erkannte ihr gekonnt gefaktes Kameralächeln.   
Er konnte in ihrem Gesicht lesen wie in einem Buch, dass ihre Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt waren, während sie vom Reporter erneut unterbrochen wurde. "...die Masrani Gesellschaft, hat bisher in dieser Verbindung nur Mist gebaut, mit Verlaub! Dieser Ruf ist ruiniert..."  
"Deswegen werden wir uns nun der längst nötigen Veränderung zuwenden..." begann sie mit nachdrücklichem Unterton schnell, bevor man ihr erneut das Wort abschnitt, " es ist unser aller Pflicht, das verbleibende Leben auf den Inseln zu beschützen und zu wahren. Mrs. Masrani hat unter ihrer Schirmherrschaft ein Projekt ins Leben gerufen, dass ihnen zum passenden Zeitpunkt alle Fragen beantworten wird. Im Augenblick jedoch ist es wichtig, dass sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit Abstand von den Inseln halten. Masrani Global wird sich um die Einhaltung dessen kümmern. Glauben sie mir: Wenn Ruhe eingekehrt ist, wird sich auch kein Zwischenfall mehr ereignen, dem sie Nachgeiern können!" endete sie mit spitzer Zunge.  
Es war eine der Dearingschen Drohungen, wie Owen sie schon oft genug gehört hatte und der Nachdruck mit dem Clarie ihn nun dieser Pressemeute an den Kopf warf, war eines der vielen Dinge die er an ihr bewunderte.  
Es sah leicht aus und souverän, doch er wusste genau, wie schwer es ihr fallen musste. Haltung zu bewahren und ihre Interessen durchzusetzen. Interessen, von denen sie selbst mit Sicherheit bisher nur vage Vorstellungen hatte - die jedoch trotzdem ein rasches Handeln erforderten.  
Sie hatte Ringe unter den Augen und sah müde aus, dennoch lächelte sie.   
Siegessicher, dass das was sie auf den Vormarsch gebracht hatte richtig war!  
Die Kamera fing nun Anamika in Nahaufnahme ein, die weniger optimistisch wirkte: " Mrs. Masrani, glauben sie tatsächlich an ein Projekt zum Artenschutz unter dem Namen Masrani?", provozierte die Reporterin und das Mikrofon drückte sich noch dichter vor ihr Gesicht.  
Sie wirkte mit einem Mal so jung, wie sie tatsächlich war und nicht wie die Erbin eines gigantischen Vermögens, mit dem sie zukunftsgläubig umzugehen wusste.  
Anamika biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schlagartig bekam Barry Mitleid.  
Es dauerte eine viel zu lange Pause bis sie antwortete: "... Nein, ich werde auch nicht versuchen diesen Namen reinzuwaschen. Das Projekt DPG, leitet Mrs, Dearing mit meiner Hilfe und ich werde alles daran setzen sie nach Kräften zu unterstützen. Es bedarf dafür den Namen Masrani nicht! "  
"Erläutern sie uns das bitte: DPG....?" schwenkte der Reporter und das Mikrofon wieder zu Claire.  
"Dinosaur Protection Group!" sagte Clarie selbstbewusst und diesmal war ihr Lächeln echt.

***

An einem Donnerstag im Ratssaal von San Jóse, stand auf dem Plan die Genehmigung eines Projektes, dass unterstützt von Masrani Global Geldern seinen Anfang genommen hatte, nachdem sich die aufgeregte Meute nach einem "Irgendwie - Dinosaurier - Vorfall"auf Isla Nublar ein zweites Mal beruhigt hatte.   
Auch wenn man bis heute immer noch nicht genau darüber Bescheid wusste, wie genau dieser Vorfall ausgesehen hatte.  
Lt.Cdr. Kelly Christina Sullivan litt unter einer sonderbaren Art des Gedächtnisschwundes, wenn man sie darauf ansprach - und seit dem das lädierte US- Marine Schiff im Hafen von Marina Bahia angekommen war - war sie für den Dienst in Costa Rica weder zu sprechen noch zuständig!  
Man konnte tatsächlich davon sprechen, dass Ruhe eingekehrt war während das Interesse der Öffentlichkeit allmählich abebbte und sich den weiteren Katastrophen der Welt zuwandte.  
Es würde nicht weiter ins Gesicht fallen, wenn es Wissenschaftler geben würde, die sich zum Schutz der Tiere auf der Insel begeistern ließen, ohne diese tatsächlich regelmäßig zu betreten.

Es war auch nicht unbedingt DAS Leben was Claire Jolene Dearing eigentlich hatte führen wollen:  
Fernab von Dinosauriern und in der Ruhe eines eigenen Hauses im Grünen!  
Sie hatte diese Kehrtwende weder bedacht noch einkalkuliert, obwohl sie nach wie vor eine große Liebhaberin von vorhersehbaren Dingen war.  
Doch es fühlte sich JETZT an, als wäre das alles nötig gewesen, um mit den Fehlern der Vergangenheit aufzuräumen und der Akzeptanz des unausweichlichen, die mit dem Menschen verbunden war, für den sich der Aufwand lohnte:

Der Reptilien Dompteur - !

Er würde es immer sein!   
Und es war gut so!

Es war still im Saal, als Claire ihre Worte an die versammelten Ratsmitglieder von San Jóse richtete und erklärte, was aus der Insel da draußen geworden war.   
Das sicherste Mittel, um die Insel davor zu schützen, dass man sich weiterhin an ihr bedienen konnte, war der Gang an die Öffentlichkeit gewesen und so saß Owen ganz hinten im Ratssaal und lauschte den Worten seiner Freundin, die nun erklärte: "Ausgestorbene Tiere haben auch Rechte! Denn sie wissen schließlich nicht, dass sie ausgestorben sind! Lassen sie uns die einzigartigen Wunder von Isla Nublar bewahren, statt sie zu zerstören. Damit die Geschöpfe dort ihren Frieden finden..."

Als die Sitzung vorbei war, hatte Claire nicht nur einen Kooperationsvertrag in ihrer Tasche, sondern auch die Zusage, für die Beteiligung an mehreren staatlich geförderten Forschungsprojekten, die zum Schutze der Insel vorangetreiben werden sollten.  
Als sie mit Owen und den Kindern das Gebäude verließ, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht.  
"Ich sagte doch, Geld mit Dinosauriern machen, dass kann ich. Und sogar besser wenn es für eine gute Sache ist. Es war das Beste für Anamika, dass sie ihre Inseln dafür hergegeben und ihre Anteile der DPG überstellt hat. " erklärte sie und hielt Owen den Vertrag unter die Nase.  
Owen küsste zunächst ihre Stirn, dann ihre Nase und schließlich erreichte er ihren Mund.  
"Ja, das kannst du, mein Naturtalent..." gab er grinsend zu, schob den Kinderwagen und kicherte vor sich hin: "D..P...G...Wie bist eigentlich darauf gekommen? Das ist ja ein ähnlich gigantisches Wortgeschöpf wie INDOMINUS REX!" neckte er sie dann, gefolgt von einem dreckigen Lacher, " Dinosaur Protection Group..." ließ er sich die Worte nochmal auf der Zunge zergehen, und schrieb mit seiner großen Hand unsichtbare Lettern in die Luft "hast du ein Lexikon für sowas?" wieder lachte er.  
Claire boxte ihn spielerisch in die Seite, doch sie schien nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen, dass er sie aufzog.  
"Es wird niemand wagen ein öffentlich gefördertes Projekt zu sabotieren..." sinnierte sie stattdessen weiter und blickte in den Kinderwagen, " ich könnte eine spezielle Gruppe für Kinder aufziehen. Ich will, dass sie in einer Welt groß werden, die ihnen Respekt davor beibringt und nicht das es ein DNA - Warenlager ist, an dem man sich einfach bedienen kann..."  
"Alles was du willst Mrs. Dearing, das klingt sehr löblich..." bestätigte Owen. Und es freute ihn sie so glücklich zu sehen.  
So, wie er es vor einigen Wochen niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.  
"Jetzt hör auf...! Das ist mein Ernst." gab sie zurück und gleichzeitig das leise Gefühl zu, er würde sie tatsächlich nicht ernst nehmen.  
"Ich weiß Honey. Und du wirst gut darin sein..." bekräftigte er sie daraufhin schließlich und diesmal klang er ganz ernst.  
Claire zückte ihr Smartphone.  
"Wahrscheinlich wäre der regelmäßige Besuch des Reptilien Dompteurs von Nöten..." stichelte sie ihn , als sie die Straße überquerten.  
Owen verzog das Gesicht.  
"Diese Idee halte ich für verwerfenswert." knurrte er und schenkte ihr dann das Grinsen, für das sie ihn so liebte.  
"Hm... in Ordnung...ich denke darüber nach..." lenkte Claire ein und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Smartphone zu, " wir können das Haus besichtigen, für das ich angefragt habe..." meinte sie dann und ließ die Email zu schnippen, die sie gerade geöffnet hatte.  
"Der Garten ist groß genug für zwei Kinder UND ein schwarzes, treuloses Hundeungeheuer, das erst aus dem Dschungel zurückkommt, wenn alles vorbei ist...", lachte sie und streichelte Winston den massiven Kopf.  
"Klingt, als sollten wir es uns ansehen...", meinte Owen und legte den Arm um sie und küsste ihre Schläfe.  


	66. Epilog

Im Nachhinein war die Idee doch eher bescheuert gewesen.  
Doch in dem Augenblick, als mein Kopf sie ausgebrütet hatte, hielt ich sie für etwas Besonderes.  
"Owen Grady fragt eine Frau tatsächlich ob sie ihn heiraten will, das ich das noch erleben darf!"   
Ambers Lachen hallte immer noch in meinem Kopf wieder.

Ich stand vor Elm Creek, den Ring in meiner linken Hand um ihn noch einmal, zu betrachten, bevor ich die Tür öffnete.  
Ein besonderes Schmuckstück für eine besondere Frau - das Kleinod eines besonderen Ortes.  
"Owen. Sie ist immer noch mit dir zusammen, nach all dem durch das du sie durch geschleppt hast, was euch widerfahren ist. Sie hat dir zwei Kinder geboren! Du wirst ihr keinen Grady - Kantholz - Antrag machen! Sondern dich gefälligst anstrengen und es kitschig tun! Frauen lieben das nunmal!"   
Es war gut, dass sie mir half herauszufinden, welche die ungraydige Version war - denn eigentlich wäre es mir lieber gewesen, es einfach hinter mich zu bringen, in der Hoffnung sie würde "ja" sagen.  
Natürlich wird sie das.   
Die Sicherheit über ihre Antwort, in der ich mich wog, war ein wankelmütiges Ding denn sogleich ploppte auf meiner anderen Schulter das Teufelchen auf, das zu zischen begann: "Warum sollte sie denn? Es wäre schließlich nicht unbedingt die beste Partie an die sie sich bindet. Das weißt du selbst zu gut! Sie hat besseres verdient und kann es um einiges besser haben wenn sie es will. Da ist ein Ehering nur lästig."  
Sie trug immer immer noch das von mir zurechtgebogene Drahtding um ihren Ringfinger, dass ich ihr angesteckt hatte, in meinem ersten Anfall von ungraydiger Romantik.  
Clarie pinselte ihn hin und wieder mit durchsichtigem Nagellack ein, damit er ihr die Finger nicht schwärzte.   
Doch sie schien stolz darauf, was mich ein wenig bestätigte, dass mein Vorhaben von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde.

Ich ließ den Ring in die Tasche meiner Jeans gleiten, schloss die Tür auf und schob die Kiste mit dem Zeug hinein, von dem meine Schwester überzeugt war, dass ich es brauchen würde.  
Ich ließ die Stiefel wie gewöhnlich an der Tür stehen und ging hinein.   
Es roch nach abgestandener Luft und als ich ein Fenster geöffnet hatte, um frische Luft herein zu lassen kam Winston mir nach.  
Er hatte Fortschritte gemacht: In den Räumen, die er kannte, reichte ihm inzwischen ein gekipptes Fenster, doch im Augenblick des Neuen musste es erst einmal offen sein.  
Es war draußen so warm, dass er, falls es ihm zuviel werden würde, ohne Weiteres die Nacht auf der Veranda verbringen könnte.   
Beruhigte ich mich und sah zu, wie er sich umsah und dabei zufrieden wirkte.  
Ich nahm die Kiste auf, trug sie zur Couch, ließ mich auf das Sitzmöbel fallen und schob die graue Plastikkiste neben mich.  
Ich hatte einen Tag Zeit, den Amber mit verschafft hatte, weil sie mit Claire und den Kindern, Karen für eine Nacht besuchte.   
Zeit, in der ich in Elm Creek meine Vorbereitungen treffen konnte, um anschließend mit ihr hier ein Wochenende zu verbringen, in dem sie nur mir gehören würde, während Hedy und Derek in Ambers Obhut blieben.  
Doch davon ahnte sie nichts.  
Für Claire setzte ich unser Grady - Häuschen einfach ein bisschen in Stand.  
Ich hatte keinen Plan B, der mir sagen würde, was mit dem Rest des Wochenendes passieren würde, falls die Antwort "Nein" lautete.  
Der Gedanke fühlte sich schrecklich an.  
Ebenso hatte ich keine wirkliche Ahnung davon, wie meine Vorbereitungen aussehen sollten, und ich setzte alle meine Hoffnungen auf Antworten diesbezüglich auf die Kiste.

Ich starrte eine Weile an die Decke, dachte über unser zweites Date nach, dass genau hier stattgefunden hatte und hoffte, dass die Wahl der Örtlichkeit mir zu einem Vorteil verhalf.  
Die Idee fand meine Schwester wunderbar - worauf ich sehr stolz gewesen war, dass sie mir tatsächlich selbst eingefallen war.  
Ich überlegte kurz wie aberwitzig es gewesen wäre, das erste Date zu wiederholen, das so unglaublich in die Hose gegangen war - quasi um es zum Start in eine Ehe zu neutralisieren, den Gedanken verwarf ich aber wieder, in Ermangelung der passenden Örtlichkeit.  
Also war mein letzter Inseltriumph, der Ring in meiner Tasche, den ich an dem Tag, als wir Mrs. 9 zurück nach Hause gebracht hatten, aus den Trümmern des Schmuckladens in der Mainstreet mitgenommen hatte.

In einem winzigen Anfall von Wehmut, hatte ich bleiben wollen, als die Anderen bereits auf dem Weg zum Schiff waren, ich wollte allein zuzusehen wie Mrs. 9 ihre ersten Schritte erneut auf Heimatboden tätigte.   
Denn, als wir bereits auf dem Rückweg waren, überkam mich wie ein Schlag das Bewusstsein, dass es mein vorerst letzter Besuch an dem Platz sein würde, an dem ich mich mehr als irgendwo sonst je zu Hause gefühlt hatte - und so hatte ich mir diesen Moment erschlichen um allein zu sein.   
Mit den Worten "Ich hab noch was zu erledigen!" , war ich zurück gerannt - ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, oder darüber nachzudenken, was passieren könnte.  
Es war vielleicht nicht meine klügste Entscheidung gewesen, doch der Kronosaurus wäre auch abhanden gekommen, wenn ich mit allen anderen an Bord gegangen wäre.   
Der Gedanke, dass es weit genug draußen passiert war beruhigte mich.   
Denn seit dem hatte von dem Tier nie wieder jemand etwas gesehen.  
Wahrscheinlich versteckte es sich aufgrund seiner negativen Erfahrungen irgendwo im Ozean und ich freute mich eigentlich für es, weil es eine Freiheit genoss, die der, der anderen Tiere auf den Inseln, um einiges voraus war.

Der Platz den ich gewählt hatte, um zu sehen, ob Rexy es aus dem Wagen schaffen würde, war ausgerechnet der Trümmerhaufen von Tiffany's und so hockte ich unschlüssig eine Weile zwischen zerbrochenem Glas, Metalltrümmern und Undefinierbarem, während ich darauf wartete, dass sie ausstieg.  
Ich erinnerte mich genau an das Geräusch ihrer gewaltigen Füße, die auf dem Asphalt aufkamen und das Schwanken ihres massigen, großen Körpers noch vom Dämmerzustand in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und trotzdem war sie wahrhaft königlich.  
Der Nervenkitzel der mir durch die Adern floss hatte sich auf diese groteske Art gut angefühlt, so wie es ihn bloß im Zusammenhang mit Dinosauriern gab.   
Das war der Augenblick, in dem meine Hand zufällig das Schmuckstück unter den Trümmern wahrgenommen hatte, auf denen ich mich abgestützt hatte.  
Ich hatte ihn geschnappt, bevor die verschlafene Rexy in meine Richtung wanken konnte, ohne genau nachzudenken, hatte ihn eingesteckt und das Weite gesucht. 

Eine ganze Weile hatte ich ihn zwischen irgendwas wie Frodo und Bilbo Beutlin mit mir herum getragen, bis mir einfiel, was ich dort mitgenommen hatte, bevor ich zum Gollum mutierte:

Es würde mein Verlobungsring für Claire sein! 

Ganz einfach und glasklar!  
Ich würde sie nur noch fragen müssen.   
"Gooohtt Grady... Die Frage ist nur WIE?"  
Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen verzweifelt über das Gesicht.   
Wie bittet man die Frau, die man liebt, auf die richtige Art und Weise darum, den Rest ihres Lebens mit mir zu verbringen?  
"Den Rest ihres Lebens. Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang... " murmelte ich weiter vor mich hin und spann es zu einem Mantra aus "Willst du den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen?... "und verwarf es sogleich wieder :"Meine Güte das klingt, wie ein Todesurteil! DAS ist die Grady Variante... "  
Das Todesurteil für Claire.   
Getaggt als MEINE Frau für den Rest ihres Lebens! - Mit einem nublarischen Artefakt, dass ich zufällig gefunden hatte.  
Lieber Himmel war das furchtbar!

Erst jetzt kam mir die Kiste wieder in den Sinn, die neben mir stand und ich warf einen Blick hinein. Das erste was mir ins Auge fiel, war eine Flasche Tequila an der ein Zettel klebte:  
"Für deine Nerven! Egal wie es ausgeht!" stand dort in der schwer leserlichen Krankenschwesterhandschrift meiner Schwester und ich musste lachen.  
Wenn das alles hier in einer Katastrophe enden sollte, könnte ich mich immer noch betrinken.  
Ich zog die Flasche heraus, drehte den Deckel ab, trank einen Schluck und schraubte sie sorgfältig wieder zu.  
Es brannte in meinem Hals und es wärmte die Erinnerungen auf, die mit dem Getränk zusammenhingen, die sich unweigerlich daraufhin in meinen Gedanken ausbreiteten.  
Claire würde genau das verstehen.  
Tequila und.... Boardshorts.... grinste ich in mich hinein und sah zu wie der Hund zu mir trottete und sich zu meinen Füßen ausbreitete, wie ein Bettvorleger.  
Amber hatte ebenfalls eine Flasche Sekt eingepackt, etwas zu essen, Kerzen, Feuerzeug, Sektgläser und... WUNDERKERZEN?   
Ich zerrte die Packung heraus, besah sie mir von allen Seiten und stopfte sie zurück.  
Definitiv wären Wunderkerzen zu dick aufgetragen.

"Du hast ja einen Knall Amber!" murmelte ich, schob die Kiste zurück, nicht ohne die Tequila wieder Flasche herauszuziehen.   
Den ein oder anderen Schluck würde ich mir noch gönnen.   
Dafür hatte sie ihn schließlich eingepackt.  
Ich ging, gefolgt von dem Hund, hinaus auf die Veranda, setzte mich auf die Stufen und blickte den grünen Hügel hinunter, auf dem im Winter die Skier herumrutschen und der Lift an der Seite in Betrieb war.  
Im Sommer hingen die Angeln regungslos in den Drahtseilen und schaukelten nur in einer hin und wieder herankommenden Briese.  
Wenn es einen Ort gab, an dem ich Isla Nublar NICHT vermisste - dann war es hier.  
Es war der Platz meiner Kindheit und das Wahl - Zuhause meiner Familie.   
Für mich war es zu jeder Jahreszeit schön und für den Augenblick genoss ich es, genau an dieser Stelle zu sitzen und ins Tal zu schauen.  
Im Sommer war es die Ruhe, die man hier haben konnte im Winter der glitzernde Schnee.

Winston kam, setzte sich neben mich und sein großer Kopf stupste den Meinen und ich sah mich aufgefordert ihm den Rücken zu kraulen.  
Ich drehte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger erneut den Deckel von der Flasche und trank noch ein paar Schlücke daraus.  
"Auch wenn ich es vielleicht nicht fertig bringe... der Ort ist zumindest perfekt Winston, mein Junge..." sagte ich verzweifelt lachend zu ihm und drückte meine Nase in sein schwarzes glänzendes Fell.   
Es roch ein bisschen nach Hund und unverkennbar nach Claire und den Kindern.  
Nach uns!   
Seinem Zuhause.   
Seiner Familie.  
Meiner Familie!  
Er seufzte zufrieden und legte sich neben mich, um mir zuzusehen wie ich Tequila trank und die Sonne herab sank.  
In meinem Kopf rotierten die Gedanken:  
"Soll ich echt kitschige Kerzen aufstellen? Oder sie zum Essen einladen?" wandte ich mich an meinen tierischen Begleiter, doch statt einer Antwort sah er mich bloß an, sabberte ein bisschen und schnaufte.  
"Du bist mir keine große Hilfe..." redete ich weiter und zerrte nun nochmal den Ring aus meiner Hosentasche.  
Ich drehte ihn im Licht der Sonne und betrachtete, wie sich das Licht im Metall und auf dem Stein bach, der dort eingefasst war.  
Dann hielt ich ihn Winston vor die feuchte Hundeschnauze: "Willst du meine Frau werden?", sagte ich kichernd und abstruserweise freute sich das Hundetier wie bekloppt.   
Er sprang auf und umwedelte mich hektisch.  
Er wollte spielen und scheinbar war mein Wunsch ihn "zu heiraten" eine Aufforderung dazu.  
Ich lachte und schnappte, nach seinem Tennisball, den er mit bis zur Veranda geschleppt hatte und warf ihn für ihn, damit er ihn zurückbringen konnte.

***

Etwas in meinem Kopf quietschte und es störte mich, dass es so laut war.  
Noch fünf Minuten...  
Ich schloss die Augen wieder und rollte mich auf meiner Schlafstatt zusammen.   
Es war ein ziemlich nerviges Quietschen...  
Bis in mein Bewusstsein tröpfelte: Die quietschende Bremse gehörte zu Ambers Fahrzeug weil, sie justamente neben dem Haus hielt.  
Wie mit einem Hammerschlag war ich hellwach und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich auf der Couch geschlafen hatte.   
Tequila sei dank.  
Die halbleere Flasche zierte den Wohnzimmertisch neben einer Reihe ausgepackter Kerzen aus der Kiste, die ich aus einem mir JETZT unerklärlichen Grund, dorthin drapiert haben musste und verstreuten Wunderkerzen.  
Der Hund lag schnarchend vor der Tür und meine Klamotten um mein Lager herum verteilt.   
Es war mir offenbar gelungen, mich bis auf Shorts und T -Shirt zu entkleiden und dann auf der Couch zur Ruhe zu betten.  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass er das gesagt hat?" hörte ich Claires Stimme auf dem Weg zum Haus, während meine Schwester irgendetwas murmelte und sie die Verandatreppe hochkamen.  
Hektik stieg in mir auf.  
Dieses Chaos zu beseitigen, bis sie die Tür öffnen würden, war unmöglich.   
In der Mitte des Tisches lag der Ring auf der Wunderkerzen Packung drapiert, als hätte ich tatsächlich versucht eine Ringschachtel daraus zu basteln und ich versuchte mir Einzelheiten ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die vom Tequila durcheinander gebracht wurden.  
Verdammt!  
Falscher Plan.. ganz Falsch!

Die Türklinke bewegte sich und ich hüpfte in Eile getrieben von der Couch und schnappte nach dem Schmuckstück.   
Wenn schon das Chaos, dann wenigstens nicht den Ring!  
Es war sowieso alles verkackt!  
Die Tür schwang auf und in dem Moment, war das Beste was mir einfiel die die Wolldecke über das herumliegende Desaster auf dem Tisch zu werfen.  
Was Winston dazu veranlasste, sich zu erheben und kurz zu bellen.  
Leise klirrend kippte die Tequilaflasche um.  
Den Ring verbarg ich in meiner Hand.

Claire und Amber stranden und der Tür wie zwei Erzengel.   
Rot und Schwarz.   
Die Eine mit leichten Wellen, als würden Flammen ihr Gesicht umrahmen, die Andre mit dichten Locken und beide mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Hey... ich dachte...." begann meine Schwester und blickte auf die sonderbar anmutende Tischdecke, " du hast... " meinte sie zögernd, während ihre Augen meine suchten und gleichzeitig nach einer Antwort, "was hast du denn ... Haben wir dich geweckt..?" begann sie dann diplomatisch und ihre Augen streiften weiterhin den Raum.  
Dann war sie in ein paar Schritten bei mir und fasste mich am Arm an dem sie mich leicht zurück schob, während ich aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Claire den Hund begrüßte.  
"Ich hatte geschrieben, um die Nerven zu beruhigen, nicht das du dich betrinken sollst! Was soll das hier denn sein OWEN? Hatte ich nicht gesagt keine Grady...." zischte sie mich an und ich wollte verhindern, dass sie weitersprach und legte ihr deshalb meine Hand auf den Mund.  
"Hast du..." nuschelte ich, "... aber das bin ich nicht.. und sag mal Wunderkerzen.. hast du einen Knall...?" schoss ich zurück.  
Ich wollte nicht von ihr getadelt werden.   
Das ich keine Zeit gehabt hatte es richtig vorzubereiten, bis zu ihrem Eintreffen war mir bereits blöd genug.  
Auch wenn ich immer noch keine Vorstellung davon hatte, wie genau das ausgesehen hätte.  
"Und jetzt? Ich habe ihr gesagt du freust dich auf ein romantisches Wochenende mit ihr DAS ist nicht romantisch! Mein Lieber!"  
Claire war inzwischen herangekommen und besah sich ebenfalls die eigenwillige Tischverkleidung.  
Sie trat auf mich zu und lächelte, so dass ich gleich darauf vergaß, wie sehr mein Kopf brummte.  
Ich liebte ihr Lächeln.   
Es war wie ein Sonnenaufgang.  
Okay !  
DAS ist kitschig! - doch es ist wahr!   
"Du hast dich wohl gefeiert..." lachte sie und berührte meine Wange, die gleich darauf zu kribbeln begann - wie es fast immer war, wenn sie mich berührte.  
Ich fühlte den Ring in meiner Hand und ballte sie zur Faust, damit er mir auch bloß nicht herausfallen konnte.  
"Hm..." war das Einzige was ich unbeholfen herausbringen konnte und starrte auf meine nackten Füße, während meine freie Hand verlegen durch meineHaare fuhr.  
"Also... Claire... das ist eben Grady - Romantik.." begann Amber mit leicht bemitleidendem Unterton, "... soll ich dich tatsächlich hier lassen, oder wieder mitnehmen? Denn ich fürchte schöner wird es nicht.." dann lachte sie.  
Claire stellt ihre Tasche ab.  
"Ich denke, ich komm' damit klar." antwortete sie,und ihre Stimme klang süß, "...ist es echt Okay für dich mit den Zwergen?" fragte sie nochmal.  
"Also ich hab es geschafft drei davon, zumindest bis jetzt, halbwegs groß zu kriegen, " antwortete das Muttertier, das zu jeder Zeit in meiner Schwester innewohnte, "also schaff ich die Zwei auch noch..." dann zwinkerte sie uns zu.  
"Danke Amber. Bitte ruf mich an, wenn etwas ist." bat Claire.

Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, trat Claire auf mich zu und umarmte mich.  
"Es sieht eher aus, als hättest du etwas kaputtgemacht, als Instand gesetzt...", bemerkte sie.  
Dann fühlte ihren weichen Mund auf meinem.  
Was mir immer noch die Knie weich werden ließ, führte auch dazu, dass sich meine Hand entspannte und bevor ich es recht registrierte, fiel der Ring mit einem leisen "Plonk" aus meiner Hand und rollte über den Boden.  
Oh nein!   
Verdammte Scheiße!  
Claire löste sich von mir und natürlich blickte sie sich um, nach dem Grund für das Geräuch, das deutlich zu hören war.  
Ebenso rief es Winston auf den Plan, der dem ganzen Spielgetrieben nachjagte.  
NEIN!  
Wenn eines nicht passieren durfte, dann dass mein Vorhaben in seinem Schlund verschwand.   
Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als Claire stehen zu lassen und dem Hund nachzujagen, der den Ring jagte, der über die Holzdielen rollte.  
"Owen..was machst du da?" hörte ich sie und sie kicherte.   
Natürlich kicherte sie, es konnte wohl kaum etwas Komischeres geben, als dass, was sie in diesem Augenblick zu Gesicht bekam: Den versehentlich leicht verkaterten Vater ihrer Kinder, der mit seinem Hund einem Ring nachjagte, der über den Boden rollte.

Ich schaffte es Gott sei Dank VOR dem Hund, und ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr eine solche Erleichterung gespürt, als sich meine Faust erneut um das Metall schloss.  
"Hab ihn...!", rief ich meine Freude darüber aus, dass es mir gelungen war und wollte mich im gleichen Augenblick dafür ohrfeigen, dass ich es getan hatte.   
Claire fragte immer noch lachend : "Was hast du?"  
Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte den Moment verstreichen zu lassen, in der Hoffnung mir würde irgendetwas einfallen...  
... doch leider... tat sich in meinem Kopf ... nichts.  
Ich erhob mich langsam, um mir Zeit zu verschaffen, um irgendetwas Sinnvolles zu sagen. Doch mein Hirn war wie leergefegt, als mein Blick ihre funkelgrünen Augen traf.  
In meine Handfläche schmiegte sich nun wieder meine Trophäe, diesmal gerettet vor dem Schlund der schwarzen Bestie : Winston - der mir hechelnd entgegen grinste und sich über unser kurzes Spiel gefreut zu haben schien. 

Es war der silberne Ring von der INSEL - wenn es diese nicht geben würde, dann würde ich jetzt nicht hier stehen und genau das tun, was ich tat.  
Mir fast in die Hosen machen vor Aufregung!   
Denn mir wurde klar, wenn ich noch soviel vorbereitete, es würde keinen perfekteren Augenblick geben als diesen.  
Diesen völlig ungeplanten, bescheuerten einen Moment in Elm Creek, in dem ich Claire die Frage stellen würde, die ich eigentlich sorgfältig hatte vorbereiten wollen, und nun drohte im Chaos zu versinken.  
"Owen geht es dir gut?", drang ihre Stimme durch das Rauschen des Blutes in meinen Ohren zu mir durch.  
"Claire..." murmelte ich heiser und ich hatte das Gefühl, mein eigenes Herz würde gleich aus meiner Brust springen und davon laufen.  
Auch wenn es vielleicht tatsächlich kitschig war, überromantisch, oder wie auch immer man es nennen wollte, ich war zu nichts anderem in der Lage, als in diesem Moment vor ihr auf meine Knie zu sinken, weil ich fürchtete sie würden mich sonst nicht weiter tragen.

Dann öffnete ich meine Hand und als sie das Schmuckstück sah, hatte ich das Gefühl ihre Augen würden noch mehr Leuchten als sonst.  
Ihr rollten Tränen über die Wange, noch bevor ich überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte und für einen winzigen Augenblick verzweifelte mein Hasenherz daran, dass sie es tat, weil ihre Antwort mich nicht glücklich machen könnte.  
"... das hier hätte eigentlich romantischer werden sollen..." krächzte ich und ärgerte mich, dass meine Stimme brach, "... aber ich bin halt ein Chaot... und deswegen, ist das hier das Einzige, was ich zu Wege bringen kann, und ich weiß das ich darin echt miserabel bin. Aber seit es dich in meinem Leben gibt, weiß ich, dass ich es nicht mehr ohne dich verbringen will. Honey, ich liebe dich! Das was du bist und das was du tust, und wie du es tust und ehm...einfach alles an dir... "  
War das der richtige Moment?   
Es JETZT zu sagen?   
Wenn ich noch länger herum lamentierte, würde ich wohl einen Herzinfarkt erleiden, also stammelte ich fort: "Willst du... würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen...also...bitte... heirate mich!" bat ich schließlich, "und fügte rasch hinzu, "...willst du meine Frau werden...?"  
Sie fiel mir so ungestüm um dem Hals, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekam, doch es war mir egal.  
Es war, als würden tausend Synapsen in meinem Hirn auf einmal explodieren, als ich die Arme um meine freudig schluchzende Claire schloss, die leise: " Natürlich du chaotischer Reptilien Dompteur! " an meinem Hals murmelte.  


End file.
